Romance of the Seventh Star: Gaiden Days
by Lady Rurouni
Summary: When the Realm Above was plunged into chaos, Konzen, Tenpou, Kenren and Goku were not without sympathisers. This is the journal of Hikari-hime, 7th princess of Seishin no Goten: "I write so that the heart of the Four, beyond their deeds, will be acknowledged; to provide a glimpse of an inner strength that has shattered a supposedly unshakable world." (Entry 24 edited!)
1. Preface

**The Romance of the Seventh Star**

_Preface_

_To the each person who reads this manuscript, I must thank you. For every Reader has become one to whom I can share the profound devastation of my being. I beseech that, before you continue on to the content proper, you first spare a little moment in this preface to understand the whole purpose of my pen._

_The celestial plane is nothing but prosperous. Unlike the overwhelming unequal distribution of wealth besmirching the Realm Below, we eternal beings have enjoyed uninterrupted material comfort even further back than our heavenly libraries could date. Such perfection of economics is likely a result afforded by the circumstance of timelessness._

_I also cannot deny that the beings of our Realm Above enjoy a far superior state of corporeal existence compared to the creatures of the Realm Below. Even the lowest of our society could easily claim an exceeding advantage over the most exalted earthling. By extension, such supremacy exacts a responsibility of our celestial rule to keep the balance of the universe in continuum. Needless to say, this position accords immense power. In fact, this is the exact genetics of divinity. _

_Ironically, this blessed subsistence has become our curse._

_For all our eminence do not give license to elevate ourselves to a pedestal where we re-defined the welfare of the universe by what is to our whim and fancy. Yet, this has been proven the case. Lulled into complacency by our seemingly superior existence, we have forgotten one crucial issue that we share with any person of our neighbouring world; a thing which so many of us have sneered as inferior. _

_I refer to the matter of the heart._

_Despite popular belief, we are not above the emotive variety that the beings of the Realm Below display with such dizzy rigor and regularity; a trait that many among us regarded as a flaw. Our denial of our state of heart – or heartlessness – has rendered our society handicapped. In the best scenario, we simply operate in endless ennui through false security in the unquestioned laze of pampering. In the worst scenario, we become oblivious to the danger of malignancy that lies dormant in any heart but easily festers in a flash of a deviant thought. It is to the latter that Li Touten and his co-conspirators have – to our detriment – managed to prove._

_And it has taken an unlikely band of four to expose this weakness._

_Many have labelled the events surrounding Kanzon Douji, Tenkai Seihougun Tenpou Gensui(1) and Kenren Taishou(2), and the heretic being Goku, as a catastrophe in which the celestial realm has suffered unjustly. So great is the upheaval of which they play the protagonists that they have successfully ruptured the assumed permanence of the divine society._

_It is true that the collateral damage wrought by these Four have been staggering, especially when compared to the prior state of invariable order and particularly since our Emperor was even taken as a casualty. But perhaps, the depth of our sin has so required an equal depth of tragedy before we could at all stir an iota from the stupor of our self-bestowed arrogance. Yet, beyond the lamented losses calculated through sheaves of accounting reports, how many are awakened to the true weight of this historical landmark those Four has left as their legacy?_

_This is not a recount of how the Four managed to turn the Realm Above upside down. I believe the chronicle penned by Seikai Ryuu Ou Goujun(3) as a close witness and even player to the development of the whole gripping story serves as a reliable and sufficient read for such a purpose._

_No._

_My purpose… the purpose for this manuscript is to serve as testimony to the sacrifice of the Four towards a courage and cause they had not bothered to, and certainly now could not, articulate. I write as one who has been ineluctably drawn into the orbit of their story, of which I played a satellite to their central position as the sun. I write as one who will ever remain breathless in the wake of their meteoritic imprint and, like Goujun, lingers in the complicated ache of being their abandoned survivor. I write as one whose rationale for and understanding of this seemingly superior existence – so easily taken for granted – has been utterly undone._

_I write so that the heart of the Four, beyond their deeds, will be acknowledged; to provide a glimpse of an inner strength that has shattered a supposedly unshakable world._

_To these ends I shall now present to you – '**The Romance of the Seventh Star**'._

_by Seishin no Goten Nana-Hime _

_Hikari(4)_

* * *

**Footnotes:**

1) Heaven's Western Army Marshall Tenpou

2) [Heaven's Western Army] General Kenren

3) Western Sea Dragon King Goujun

4) Court of the Celestial Bodies 7th Princess Hikari

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

This fanfiction is based on the fictitious _Saiyuki_ universe drawn by manga artist Minekura Kazuya. Its conception is entirely a product of fancy and does not stake a claim on any profit.


	2. Entry 0: At Beginning

**The Romance of the Seventh Star**

_Entry 0: At Beginning_

_Before embarking on how my life became entangled with the Four, I supposed I should first start with explaining my person. How else would you come to understand what each of the Four's unique character has impacted me?_

_As the signature at the end of the preface indicated, I am Hikari, the Nana-Hime of Seishin no Goten. In the unexpected case that this manuscript has fallen into the hands of someone ignorant of the government in the Celestial Realm, I will provide some brief information and my connection to the aforementioned court._

_The Realm Above is ruled by the Tentei, true. However, our Realm's celestial duty over the management of the cosmos is unimaginably tremendous. Hence, its effective execution resulted in the establishment of a variety of offices. One of the heaviest and most outstanding responsibilities is the regulation of astronomy. Simple science would inform anyone that the integrity of nature itself is related to the alignment of the astro-pathways and the state of the celestial bodies. The undertaking of this massive task requires so significant a number of people and ultilises so specialised a power that it became in all but name a society of its own. This is the Seishin no Goten – Court of the Celestial Bodies._

_Certainly, Tentei and his court are sovereign. However, Seishin no Goten gains enough prominence to stand as a subsidiary court: it is allowed to run as it sees fit but bows to the grace of the Tentei. In fact, we are set apart from the rest of the celestial dwellers by our blue charka mark. _

_At the centre of the Seishin court is its ruler, the Seishin Okimi – overseer of the astronomical system and politically accorded the courtesy of a vassal king. I shall not go into details the magicks that the Seishin Okimi wields in the facilitation of this duty. Suffice to say, it is a marvelous dynamics of existential power and science. A mystery that is concentrated in the person of the Seishin lord and flows through the blood of his family – the ruling clan that Seishin no Goten has evolved around to its current standing. The present Seishin Okimi, whose name is Genshou, is my father. He has six sons: princes and my older brothers. I am the only daughter, the youngest and Seventh princess._

_Due to my youth, I have been very much spared from the workings of my court. (This of course extends to the political functions my court has in relation to the Tentei's bureaucracy.) Unlike my brothers, I have not been burdened with the cosmic responsibility of my father and clan. Even my sixth brother, in a short period prior to upheaval caused by the Four, has been gradually roped in to the various assignments required for the wellbeing of the universe. Perhaps, if events have not gone as they had, I too would have been given training in the same industry as well._

_Admittedly, I have been much coddled. Being the youngest and the only princess, my family has always spoiled me in many ways. Beyond the detailed schooling expected of me as a member of the Seishin ruling house, my life is an idyllic eternity of amusement and willful gratification. I am very much allowed to do as I please. I wonder if you can imagine, with the immunity and resources my station affords me, exactly how much mischief can be accomplished. In conclusion, my playfulness has never suffered stifling and the history of my pranks can make a good sized textbook. To give due credit, there would be occasional indignation (as well a good amount of scolding actually) but generally, the familial love showered upon me more often than not treated my impishness with good humour. To be fair, kept within the security of the Seishin no Goten, my tricks have always been harmless – easily dealt with by the indulgent hand of my ruling family. In addition, I am certain I have never proved to be malicious; frivolous, yes, but certainly not mean. My kind brothers and parents – no matter their propensity to pamper me – would never have abided my behaviour if I am of such a nature._

_At what point did my life take at turn then? At what point did the convergence of destinies crank its gears?_

_This beginning of my lesson in maturity is triggered by a curiosity in the responsibilities of my court. It was inevitable, I supposed. Growing bored with my play confined to the perimeters of Seishin no Goten, I began to take an interest in the coming and goings of my older family members and courtiers. I started expressing willingness to participate in assignments. However, I insisted on activities that would allow me leave from Seishin no Goten. My adventurous disposition could suffer no less. Truthfully, my motivation was less than serious._

_On hindsight, my headstrong decision turned out to be the best and worst choice of my life. And from this point, Dear Reader is the start of my story._

* * *

It was like any other day. No maxim was truer to describe the everlasting humdrum of the Realm Above. To the members of Seishin no Goten(1) though, it seemed just a day of mischief – as usual – from Hikari-hime, seventh child and only daughter of their Seishin Okimi(2).

Hikari had badgered her third brother to bring her along on his trip to the Realm Below. The citizens of the celestial plane are not allowed to the mortal world unless they had special permission or were on military assignments. But she had pleaded and pleaded that she was old enough to know more about the official duties that their Father were training his six sons in and Kouki, like his other brothers, simply could not resist their one and youngest, irrepressible sister to the end. It was his turn that year to lead the "inventory check", so to speak, on the terrestrial plane over which their noble House governed the placement and movement of the celestial bodies. It was a crucial duty – the stars and planetary system influenced the nature, playing a major role in the balance of the cosmos.

"Stay near me, alright? Father will have my head if I lose you in this strange place." Kouki spared Hikari a glance as he accepted a folder from one of his subordinate.

She was checking out her environment with a fascinated expression on her face. They had landed within a coniferous forest on the eastern portion of the earth. The flora and atmosphere in general, so different in looks and feel from that of their own immutable world, was an eye-opener for a first time visitor like his sister.

Kouki smiled to himself and begin reading the folder's content. He perused a document detailing the day's work scope and started explaining, "This time we're going to concentrate on the mountainous area at our northeast. Father nudged three stars within the second celestial belt a fortnight ago and we need to confirm that the seasonal effect is aligned to the…" His voice stopped short when he looked up only to find his sister missing.

"Hikari!" He yelped immediately as he scanned the forested area in shock. "Where is the Nana-Hime(3)? Find her!" He shouted at his freaked out officers, who began scurrying around.

"Kou-ou-nii(4)!" A far-off cry sounded from above. Kouki looked up in trepidation and saw his hellion of a little sister dangling from one of the upper bough… upside-down. Her knees were hooked over the wood and her waist-length hair streamed down in her unseemly position. She waved cheerily at her flabbergasted brother and his subordinates. "The view here is great!"

His veins practically throbbing on his forehead, Kouki waved a finger to the sky, yelling. "Get down here at once!" He was still fuming when a pouting Hikari flipped herself up, skimmed down the gigantic trunk of the tree in three skips and dropped down to the ground… the right-side up.

"You said you would behave, Hikari!" He scolded the moment she landed in front of him.

The princess huffed unrepentantly. "I didn't go far! I stayed near, didn't I? And you never said I cannot go up!"

Kouki narrowed his eyes. "Hikari, I'm on a job here. You said you are interested in what father has us to do each time we are sent down to earth. This is not the time for your tomfoolery."

Hikari bit the inside of her cheek at the no-nonsense tone her brother was applying. Kouki was usually easy-going but always meant business when he spoke like that; and he can be as stubborn as she was. Unlike her fourth brother, Noboru, who'll indulge her in whatever schemes she came up with (or better yet, Shou, the fifth brother who was a fellow prankster), Kouki was the type to draw a line and refuse to budge. She was smart enough to know that was part of the reason why their Father allowed her attendance in this excursion.

As the frenzy over his sister's vanishing act died, Kouki could feel his heart capitulating before her crestfallen face. She was staring to the side, refusing to meet his eyes, her shoulders squared and fists clenched.

He sighed. "We'll be here for slightly more than an earthly week. If we finished our tasks fast enough, I'll bring you around or something…"

"Really?" Hikari squealed delightedly; quick to pick up on the treat her brother was offering. "You mean it?"

"Hai, hai…" Kouki smiled wryly at his sister, who was now hanging off his arms and practically jumping on her feet. If not for the blue charka dot between her brows that signify her status as a celestial being, she looked like one of those seventeen-year old human girls giddy with teenage enthusiasm. Albeit, an extremely eye-catching female mortal; what with her cloud of glossy raven locks, porcelain skin and those wide shining eyes a piercing shade of burnished silver.

Those eyes were a mark of kinsmen belonging to the ruling family of the Seishin no Goten – the Court of the Celestial Bodies: a subsidiary royal estate in the Realm Above that holds a symbiotic relationship with the political mainstay of the Jade Emperor's court. The blue charka mark, distinct from the red ones of the Jade Emperor's courtiers and citizens, identify a celestial dweller's affiliation with them.

Kouki received a wide-brimmed, conical hat from one of his officers – all five of them sporting the blue charka – and placed it on Hikari's head. He allowed the translucent scarf sewn at the rim to drab down. It might obscure the wearer's vision a little but more importantly, it kept the face hidden.

"Wear the hat," he instructed. "It is the celestial policy to make our presence as little known as possible during visits to earth."

The Seishin no Goten Third Prince let his sister grumbled somewhat as she adjusted the hat to her comfort, and put on his own as well. He grabbed his sibling's hand when he saw that the whole party was ready and tugged her alongside with him. "Come. Let's go!"

Hikari grinned and hurried along.

* * *

Five days later, Hikari did not feel as excited.

"I am sooo bored!" She moaned aloud, lying on the grassy hillside. It was where they had set up camp on a relatively flat ground at the outskirts of a forest. Her brother refused to allow her any leeway to go far, saying she might explore the area but needed to report back no later than an hour later. It ensured that she remained within shouting vicinity and was reduced to utter boredom after the first three days of strolling repeatedly through the same patch of geography no more than two kilometres radius from camp.

Yesterday, she had stayed away half an hour later than the time stipulated, having been lulled into a nap beside a stream somewhat hidden in the inner recesses of the forest. She was roused awake by one of her brother's men who was only too relieved to find their precious princess hale and hearty.

Apparently, her brother, in his overzealous worry over her "disappearance" had stopped all work and ordered an immediate search to be done for her. She returned to camp, feeling more than embarrassed and itching to explode in a screaming fest against her brother. It was the presence of their retinue and an eternity worth of etiquette lessons drummed into her that made her grit her teeth instead.

An electric crackling sounded from a walkie-talkie attached to her belt. Rolling her eyes upwards, Hikari plucked the device from her waist and held it next to her lips. She pressed the switch. "I'm still around and no, I'm not plotting to run away to my freedom!" she drawled sarcastically.

Kouki winced from the other side of the connection. After yesterday's incident, he had made Hikari choose between keeping in touch via the walkie-talkie or having one of his officials stay with her. It ensured a predictable outcome to the matter as well as his sister's irritation with him.

"Just to tell you that we're heading back soon for the noon meal," he spoke into the receiver. It took him a whole hopeful and quiet minute before he realised that his sister was not going to reply. He sighed and put away the device.

Hikari stared up into the sky, at the fluffy white clouds which were displaying more motion than she was. The walkie-talkie was haphazardly discarded an arm's length away. Around her, nothing seemed disturbed. The twitter of insects created an endless high frequency pulse in the subconscious, prickling the edge of tranquility – or at least, the fallacy of it. A breeze came, stirring leaves and grass into a light rustling. Still, the insects maintained their repetitive, numbing buzz. And she breathed in and out… in and out… in… out…

How strange – an unbidden thought began inception within the wanderings of Hikari's mind. What an unsettling dichotomy of constancy and restlessness, of doldrums and movement. This intangible and slippery sense of "passing by"; it seems to permeate through every pore of this plane. Such a contrast with the sterile environment found in her home dimension. What is this disquieting feeling of… inevitability… that is crawling against her skin? Are the mortals living here as hypersensitive to it as well? In this land which is as old as the one above but allowed to wither; to shift; to change; a place where time bears weight equal to life...

Abruptly, Hikari sat up. She shook her head and made a face at herself, chalking up the weird ideas to her brains being addled by boredom.

Suddenly, a distant rumbling jolted her from her musing. It was followed by a deep, drawn-out growl.

Startled, she glanced around for the source of the disturbance. It took only seconds from her vantage view to spot a monstrous creature lumbering through a mountain pass at a four hundred feet drop, around one kilometre northwest of the camp. So huge was its size that it was scrapping against the rocky walls of the hillsides which was a comfortable hundred feet width for any mortal travelers. The noises she had heard were that of rocks being dislodged and, she guessed, the beast expressing its disgruntlement.

"Where… where did that come from?" Hikari dropped her jaws. She remembered Kouki telling her that the nearest human settlement was two days walk (humanly speaking) through that pass; he had promised to bring her to there once he's done with work.

The princess eyed the monster nervously. It was a four-footed creature with three heads upon three long necks. Long curved spikes – huge enough to be seen from her location – liberally adorned the creature's back. A cloud of dust stirred whenever the thick tail thumped on the ground.

Hikari knew such creatures appear in the Realm Below at times – at least, she heard of it. After all, the duty of the Heavenly Army to subjugate such freaks of order was public knowledge. But it was certainly another matter to see an actual monster and realised what it was that the Army really had to deal with.

Her mind scrambled as she decided what she should do. Obviously, such a situation called for the celestial military. But they were not an available option at the moment. Her walkie-talkie came into view and she considered contacting Kouki. But she predicted her brother's answer in the next instant: she would be told to stay put and do nothing till he rushed back to ensure her safety; literally within the time span of a blink using teleportation.

Thoughtfully, Hikari observed the beast's motion. Its destructive potential was obvious, given how it crashed through the path mindlessly without finesse. Admittedly, it was none of her business. (Though she supposed it would be troublesome when it reached the town.) But Hikari also knew that if in her shoes, Kouki would think it his political duty to make an attempt to deal with the creature; even if he would refuse her participation.

She tilted her head in decisive amusement – now, where's the fun in that?

* * *

"Seiun-ken(5)!" Hikari yelled as she made the final leap to land on a precipice directly above the lumbering monster. A sword appeared in her left hand, pulled from the pocket dimension that transported it from its stand in her private chambers to earth.

She smiled in pleasure at her beautiful deep blue and silver weapon, pleased that her command had worked. It was a sentient weapon and was able to respond to its chosen owner via a focusing of the person's will. Hikari had previously suffered a moment of irrational fear that Seiun-ken would be unavailable to her once out of her home environment till Kouki assured her otherwise. (He had also added dryly that he did not plan to put her in a situation where she would be required to call upon the sword.) She smirked while tapping her sword upon her shoulder, decidedly happy at the circumstance that allowed her the chance to experiment with the information.

Rumbling and vibration from the ground shook the princess a little off her feet, bringing her attention back to the task on hand. A swing of the creature's tail had actually gorged a trail through the mountain wall. And every booming step it took was causing the surrounding area to quiver.

The monster, with its leathery hide in uneven patches of greenish-gray, was even uglier up-close. Hikari widened her eyes at the profusion of pointy teeth sprouting from its elongated jaws. One look at its limb and she estimated that it was at least as thick as the biggest pillars in the audience hall of her father's palace. Each of those had required five huge men stretching out fingertip to fingertip in order to encircle it.

Hikari knew that facing the monster head-on would be one of the stupidest methods ever – she's mischievous, not insane. Jumping on its back was also not an option, given all that spikes and the sinuous necks and heads. She scanned her surrounding shrewdly, thinking that an indirect attack was the best bet for her one-girl show. Besides, she was likely to have only a shot at it. Once her brother sensed the release of her power, he would be in the scene to interfere even faster than she can say "whoops".

The creature would completely pass her by in a few seconds, advancing towards a turn in the pass. Hikari's eyes flicked upwards and ahead to a rock formation jutting out onto its path. It was a good size, she reckoned; almost as large as a house.

Then, she jammed her sword into her belt and slid it out of the shield. Unlike the usual blades that glinted under bright sunlight, hers gave off a curious muted gleam. Her feet shifted into position and she held her ground despite the quaking beneath her.

Three… two…ONE!

Timed to her countdown, Hikari shot into the air and hit the steep incline with her feet. Using the momentum as a springboard for a second jump, she aimed for the maximum height possible, which was a good hundred feet above her intended target.

"Sei-hen(6)!"

She cried at the split second of zero velocity, releasing a series of concentrated ki slashes – so quickly executed that it was practically simultaneous – while on a downward drop towards the extended portion of the cliff. The pull of gravity amplified her attack which, with a resounding boom that must had reverberated for miles around, managed to create a fissure between the jutting rock body and the wall.

"Sei-ryuu(7)!"

Hikari was not finished yet. She landed hard on the now unstable section and released a compression of energy in the form of seismic waves, using her feet as medium. This move completed the fracture and with a momentous, rumbling crack, the entire structure detached itself from the mountain and pummeled down unto the beast.

It was a well-timed attack. The massive rock slammed unto the juncture between the necks and body. As the weight and pressure of the projectile forced it to stumble to the ground, the monster released an awful drawn-out bellow from the depth of its lungs.

Meanwhile, Hikari was too busy forcing leaps across the wall of the cliff to appreciate her success. To avoid being pulled into the drop on the creature, she had sprung off the rock. However, making jumps to reach even ground was difficult with loosen sediments raining down the incline. In unfortunate timing, the thrashing monster slammed against the mountainside just as Hikari's foot connected with its surface.

It threw her off balance.

The princess screamed in horrified clarity as she felt the loss of traction, her feet sliding from solid support into the empty air.

Subsequent events were a blur.

Hikari felt herself smacked into a clothed body and the next thing she knew, she was standing unscathed on hard ground with vise-like arms wrapped around her.

The princess stayed in that position for a few frozen seconds, panting shallow breaths, limbs trembling and just trying to wrap her mind around the fact that she was actually still alive! She looked up at her rescuer whose face was half-shadowed by a familiar scarf-rimmed hat. It was her brother.

Hikari's reprieve was not for long. Kouki jerked her away, gripping her at arm's length. His attractive, angular face was twisted with fright and anger. He glared into his sibling's huge, stunned eyes; emotions so intense dark flecks mottled his own silver pupils. His breathing was heavy and Hikari knew that he was forcing himself not to say something they both would regret.

The tension between them was disrupted by roars of rage from the beast. And newly added to the mix were multiple shouts of instructions and replies.

Hikari turned her dazed attention to where the creature was struggling. The black livery of the Army soldiers was easily identified as they took various positions against the monster. She wondered dimly when the celestial military had arrived.

It was a relatively easy subjugation case. The army took advantage of the monster's weakened state to move in quickly. Given its vulnerable position, it was difficult for the creature to put up a full resistance.

Kouki removed his hat and jammed it on Hikari's head. "We'll talk later." he muttered, audible enough for Hikari's ears. When satisfied that her face was properly covered, he pushed her none too gently into the midst of his subordinates.

Reading their prince's unspoken command, the men arranged themselves around the princess so she would be shielded from visible sight. Kouki turned around just in time to receive the transported arrival of one bespectacled, green-eyed Army personnel with dark shoulder-length hair.

Kouki nodded stiffly at the newcomer but did not speak. He saw no advantage in making the first greeting. Besides, his social rank as a prince of a subsidiary court ensured his superiority over any Army official.

The soldier smiled genially at him, showing absolute ease in the face of Kouki's sternness. "Hail! I am Tenpou Gensui(8) of the Western Army First Squadron," he pushed his rimless glasses up against the bridge of his nose and Kouki's frown grew deeper. "May I inquire as to whom I am addressing?"

Kouki's tone was carefully level as he replied, "I am Kouki, Seishin no Goten San-Ouji(9)."

Tenpou allowed his surprise to show. "Forgive me for my rudeness, San-Ouji-sama(10)." He bowed.

In a subtle display of his authority, Kouki chose not to reply.

To Tenpou Gensui's credit, he appeared undaunted. "If I may know: the one who helped us take down the monster – I presume he is part of your entourage?"

The inquiry was telling of the uncertainty over the details of Hikari's person. It was precisely what Kouki hoped for. Both he and the soldiers had arrived barely within a thought's breathe of each other, in time to witness Hikari executing Sei-ryuu. Immediately afterwards, Kouki had stepped in to pluck his sister out from the messy after-effects of her stunt. He supposed it would be difficult to have a proper look at the girl within that short span of time and whirlwind of activity.

It helped that she was dressed in the non-descript flowing slacks and wide-sleeves top which he and his officers were also sporting. In addition, her hair was tied back in a loose pigtail. She could pass for a lad, really, if one looked from a distance. But he was taking no chances.

"Would that be an issue to your mission?" Kouki sidestepped the question smoothly.

"Certainly not," Tenpou maintained his relaxed, genial demeanour. "I would merely like to congratulate the person on the excellent display of prowess and cleverness. My men and I were quite impressed."

Hikari grinned, naturally flattered by the compliment. Curious about the stranger who was asking about her, she had been trying to inch into a position to have a look at the marshal without drawing attention. It was difficult, however, to look over the broad shoulders of her brother's men without making conspicuous movements. She remembered her brother's anger and smothered the urge to make her presence known.

"There's no need." Kouki shifted his body to signal his intention to depart. "Since there is no complication arising from our member's… initiative, I'm afraid we need to make a move. We are here on an assignment, you understand."

"I apologise for taking up your time." Tenpou continued agreeably. "I am merely concerned. It is after all exceeding difficult and dangerous to tackle such a creature by one self" – there was a slight pause – "as opposed to having the resources of a whole squadron."

The blithe prattle carried on. "But I guess my men and I are fortunate to receive such enterprising help, and all without a breach in the celestial's combat policy! After all, subjugating monsters; taking them down alive can be strenuous – trained as we are."

A delicate cadence change in Tenpou's last phrase was unmistakable. Hikari blinked blankly behind her scarf, bewildered by the complexity of meaning weaved through the layers of the not-quite-compliments.

The politically more experienced Kouki, however, had no problem deciphering the various messages – and extremely subtle probing – that were delivered. He stared hard into the friendly-looking but downright unreadable face of the marshal.

The man's good, the Seishin prince decided. In better circumstances, he would have felt a greater appreciation for the other's savviness. "Your… consideration is noted," he acceded but refused to elaborate more.

Tenpou maintained a smile but an assessing look flickered through his eyes. "I hope no offense is taken," he said after a deliberate moment.

"None whatsoever," Kouki easily replied and allowed his expression to ease – an unspoken agreement accepted.

Tenpou bowed once more and teleported away.

After a terse second or so, when she felt assured that that Tenpou Gensui was not returning, Hikari approached her brother. "Kou-nii-sama?" she asked tentatively, feeling a little lost during the last portion of exchange between him and the soldier. She was taken back when Kouki narrowed his eyes at her.

"We are going home," he announced fiercely and Hikari knew, with an inward groan, that her troubles had just started.

* * *

**Footnotes:**

1) Seishin no Goten = Court of the Celestial Bodies

2) Seishin Okimi = King (following the sense of 'Overlord') of Celestial Bodies; an official title signifying the authority over Seishun no Goten (Court of the Celestial Bodies) rather than a personal name

3) Nana-Hime = 7th Princess

4) ou-nii = (noble) older brother

5) Seiun-ken = Galaxy/ Nebula sword

6) Sei-hen = Star Shards

7) Sei-ryuu = Star Flow

8) Gensui = Marshal (a military rank; one of the highest, actually)

9) Seishin no Goten San-Ouji = Court of Celestial Bodies 3rd Prince

10) San-Ouji-sama = Lord Third Prince; Tenpou was using Kouki's title, rather than name, as an address


	3. Entry 1: Contact

**The Romance of the Seventh Star**

_Entry 1: Contact_

_Admittedly, my first foray into the duties of Seishin no Goten did not end well. A decision of playfulness on my part interrupted the execution of the duties, bringing it to a potentially injurious halt. My brother Kouki, San-Ouji of the Seishin court, was the leader of the assignment to which I was attached. He had been fearful on my behalf to the point of fury._

_My first foray out of Seishin no Goten has not ended well indeed!_

_However, it is during this misadventure that I met the famed (or infamous) Tenpou Gensui. Due to my blunder, he found it necessary to initiate contact with my brother and me at the scene of the disaster. My misbehaviour had resulted in a fair amount of uncertainty to the business of my court and he had a hand in helping my brother bring things to order._

_Sheltered within my palace, I was ignorant of his person, station or reputation. Due to the recent catastrophe of which our Realm remains in woe, I understand how opinion of him today has flagged to an abysmal depth. Likely, any public record or remembrance in the future of Tenpou Gensui would not be kind in its portrayal of him._

_Dear Reader, you have been gracious enough to accompany me thus far with the telling of my tale. I ask then that you extend the same benefit of doubt in considering the Four whom I will speak much of. Despite current sentiments, this manuscript (which is, myself) will make no pretense of its favour over the Four. _

_However, do not mistake this for flattery or an insidious agenda to change popular opinion. I speak of each of the Four as they were – no more, no less. It is their persons – laudable qualities, flaws, quirks and all – that enable them to distinct themselves from the banal; even if it drove them up the dead man's path. I would not dishonour my memories of them with dishonesty, by reason of popular fear or personal affection._

_Kenren Taishou, I believe, would be pleased with my style – since it parallels his own irrelevance! Little Goku would cheer simply because he shares in my joy and Kozen Douji – that selfish bore – would likely mutter I can do whatever I want. As for Tenpou Gensui: would he weigh me with those leafy green eyes of his or flash one of his opaque clownish beams? Often, I can never pin down the thoughts of that odd, odd man._

_But they would all approve, because like them, I have decided to stand firm and be true to myself._

_But I digress. Let me elaborate more on my first contact with the marshal…_

* * *

"Do you at all" – Hikari cringed at her father's thunderous tone – "realised the severity of the situation?"

Kouki had just briefed their father, the Seishin Okimi(1) – ruling overseer of the astronomical system, on why they had cut short their mission to the Realm Below. Suffice to say, the overlord was not pleased.

It did not help that the Seishin Okimi was holding the conversation in the private audience chamber. His daughter stood at attention while he spoke from his seat of authority behind a heavily ornamented desk. Unlike the cavernous Audience Hall deliberately designed to be ostentatious and lofty, the private audience chamber was set aside for more personal liaison with the imposing-looking ruler without losing the nuances of formalness. It was a line balanced between power and approachability; useful when the Seishin Okimi needed to assert an officious tone and understanding with his kinsmen.

This private audience chamber was named Meien-Den – Hall of Visionary Affinity. Hikari nicknamed it Meian-Den – Hall of Gloom, considering the uncountable number of times in there she had been told how she screwed up.

"I, er…" she was trying; really she was. "It's bad form to show that I can easily deal with a monster on my own while the celestial Army requires an entire squadron to subdue it?"

The ensuing frigid silence from her father and Kouki was not encouraging.

"It is a dangerous thing to be too full of yourself, Hikari." When the overlord did speak, his voice was forebodingly calm.

The Seishin Okimi, Genshou, was a tall and broad-shouldered man. The deep purple of his embroidered robes hung and flowed from his frame with flair. It was clear the sharp facial structure of his six sons were inherited from him. He was a man used to wielding power and it exuded from his person. Such a presence could be intimidating, but as Hikari so often proved, ineffective where she was concerned.

"Fine!" Hikari bristled. "So Kou-nii-sama would rather I have stayed hidden at the campsite. Sure; I chose otherwise! But I did well, didn't I? Even that Tenpou Gensui of the Army said so! What is so…"

"He also thought you are foolhardy." Kouki interrupted her bluntly.

"Excuse me?" Hikari's voice rose even higher. "He did not say that!"

"Tenpou Gensui is extremely shrewd." Kouki brushed Hikari's indignation aside and informed his father. "He pointed out the possible hazards of Hikari's act, the least of which is a concern for her safety… and more notably the potential in that situation to breach the non-killing rule."

Disbelief broke through the belligerence Hikari had been sporting throughout her brother's speech. "When did he say all that?" she demanded.

Kouki spared her an exasperated glance. "Read beneath his veneer of praise, Hikari-ou-mai…(2)"

He turned away from his sputtering younger sister and continued speaking to his father with prior seriousness. "I cannot claim to be able to follow the logic which enabled him to arrive at his conclusions, nor is there a point in discussing it," he shrugged. "Whatever the case, I do believed he is able to conclude that Hikari acted independently without approval from any quarters. That is how I perceived his obscure warning on the possible political ramification of the incident."

Hikaru stared at her brother dumbly, somewhat floundering. It had been a similar feeling during the dialogue between her brother and the marshal. She ran through their exchange, mentally analysing it anew.

"What you said is true, Hikari," Genshoui interrupted his daughter's thoughts. To the latter's relief, his voice had tempered into an even tone. "You've showed the celestial Army what you can do; that perhaps you are better than them. Now, how do you think they would take it?"

"But… Tenpou Gensui said he… said he and his men are impressed…" Hikari stammered. However, the quaver in her voice revealed her uncertainty.

"By help that was not asked for?" Kouki rebutted instantly and Hikari vaguely remembered Tenpou alluding to it. She bit her lip; the pieces were starting to fall into places for her.

"Seishin no Goten (3) may be given autonomous recognition due to our unique function in the maintenance of the cosmos. However, it is exercised within the boundary of Tentei's sovereignty over the celestial plane. Technically, we defer to him; even if both courts operate separately," her father clarified and Hikari felt her unease deepening. "Needless to say, it is a delicate line to toe on either side. They are probably as anxious as we are to at least show that there is no intention of straining the de jure demarcations."

"The Heaven's Army answers to the Tentei." Kouki nodded grimly. "In short, we cannot isolate the issue from Tentei's possible reaction in this matter. By intruding into the jurisdiction of his men, for no cause other than on a personal whim" – Kouki held up his hand to forestall Hikari's instinctive protest and shot her a warning look, daring his sister to deny it – "and succeeding in showing them up, you have just created a political faux pas."

Hikari scowled. "Aren't you being too pessimistic? What if Tentei turns out to be impressed or even humoured instead?"

Both Kouki and Genshou stared at her as if she had just spoken the most idiotic thing they had ever heard. "You have never met the Tentei," the Seishin Okimi answered dryly. "Let just say I wouldn't put my bet on that possibility given what I gather of our great sovereign's… personality."

Vexed, Hikari waved her hands in the air. "Fine! If Tentei kicked up a fuss, just tell him honestly that I was being impulsive!" She shook her head in annoyance. "I don't see what's so complicated! Are you not making a mountain out of a molehill?"

Genshou massaged the bridge of his nose. "It's not that simple, Hikari!" his voice rose again.

Kouki looked back and forth between his parent and younger sister in consternation but hesitated to interfere.

"Why not?" Hikari insisted. "I created the problem. I'll just answer for it! It's as easy as that!"

"You are the princess of Seishin no Goten!" Her father rose to his feet. "You cannot afford to be so frivolous!"

"Frivolous?" An injurious tone coloured Hikari's voice. "How am I frivolous when I am willing to bear the responsibility of something that might not even be as bad as you think it is – I would add!"

"This whole dilemma would not exist if you had been prudent of your own behaviour from the beginning!" the Seishin Okimi roared. He slammed a palm on his desk. "Political altercations aside, just an insinuation of your callousness to the non-killing policy through vigilantism is enough to get you impeached! As it is, all Tenpou Gensui and his men needed to do is drop a careless word!"

"But I didn't break the law! And I did help subdue the monster! So why should I give a hoot about what that Tenpou guy could say!" Hikari yelled without a thought. Then, she spun on her feet and before her father and brother could stop her, she stormed out of the hall.

"That girl!" Angrily, the overlord banged a tight fist on the tabletop. He sat back on his seat, his face red from the shouting match.

Kouki gave him a while to calm down before speaking, "If it is any consolation, my instincts tell me that Tenpou Gensui is not the type to stir up waters. I believe he will be discreet."

The Seishin Okimi tightened his lips for a moment before nodding decisively. "I trust your judgment. But just the same, keep a tab on the military and Tentei's court." He thrust a sharp look at his son. "What about the officials who traveled to the Realm Below with you and Hikari?"

"They have been instructed accordingly." Kouki assured him and added wryly. "It helps that Hikari's antics are known within our court. They know she meant no harm."

Genshou nodded again and started drumming his fingers. "As for Hikari, she needs to be disciplined."

Worry gripped Kouki immediately. "Chichi-ou-sama(4)!" he cried out of protectiveness. "Hikari is still a child! She is carefree and frank in her ways…"

"And you and your brothers spoil her too much!" Genshou cut in gruffly. However, he did not sound angry and his son sighed in part relief and part resignation.

"As do you and Haha-ou-sama(5)," Kouki dared to smile.

The Seishin Okimi harrumphed. He slid a thoughtful sideway at the San-Ouji. "This Tenpou Gensui: you seemed to have a good opinion of him."

"He is definitely… not a simple figure," the younger lord acknowledged, though taken back by the unexpected turn in conversation topic. "I can only describe the manner in which he handled Hikari's mischief as generous. A more petty or intolerant person could have easily blown the matter up. Of course, we need to wait a little while before confirming that he has truly allowed the incident to be laid to rest."

"Hmm, of course," the older lord rubbed his chin with an introspective air. His son raised his brows, wondering what his father was up to. "In the meantime, find out what you can about him. I have seen the marshal in passing and heard some things about him; seems to be a prodigy but somewhat of an eccentric."

Hikari's brother could no longer keep his curiosity in check. "Is it to contribute to a solution for a worst-case scenario, Chichi-ou-sama?"

"I'm pondering actually…" Genshou drawled as his son stared on in expectancy, "…of a most excellent place for Hikari to learn discipline…" He proceeded to reveal his idea to his son.

Kouki's resulting flabbergast was truly memorable.

* * *

Seikai Ryuu-Ou Goujun – the commander of Heaven's Western Army and an elite of a celestial martial House – never failed to remind people that he was literally a dragon. His bleached skin and patches of pearly scales bespoke his true form despite the human shape. Of course, the stubby horns protruding from above those sharp, elongated ears were a dead-giveaway.

It was quite distracting watching him leaf through documents. His hands were slim to the point of boniness and long, long nails added to the impression of claws sheathed in human skin. Every curl of those digits when turning a page becomes horrifically fascinating: one started wondering how anyone can function through daily mundane acts without those nails tearing through something.

The dragon king stopped at a particular page. His reptilian red eyes scanned through the details listing the achievements of the new recruit into his Western Army.

He hummed.

The sound shook the other occupant of the office whose attention had been drawn onto the commander's hands (or nails, specifically) despite himself.

This second person was a young lad. He was slight in stature, with an olive complexion and close-cropped hair. His bangs, though, were long; flopping haphazardly down the delicate features of his face. One would be curious at the tempestuous look in those coal-black eyes. The moment he was reminded of himself, he snapped his gaze up into the empty air two feet above Goujun's head of flaxen hair.

"It says here that you're well-verse in swordplay and has been trained in tactical manoeuvring," the humanoid dragon noted, his mind already making plans on testing the new soldier.

An unusual piece of information caught his eye. "Navigation and determination of natural agency using astronomy?" he looked up at the youth standing at the other side of his desk. "Interesting."

The latest inclusion to the Western Army tightened his lips. His wide, dark eyes glinted at the commander through his bangs. "Comes with the background, sir." His voice was pitched on the higher side.

What made the white dragon king raise one thin brow, however, was the sullenness that seeped through the words.

Guojun frowned. He was not oblivious to the dark vibes emanating from the newcomer since he had first showed up in the office. He would have pursued the matter, except a knock on the door interrupted him.

The commander turned his angular, elfin face towards the door and met the smiling features of his marshal. Tenpou saluted before waving a document at him. "I'm here to hand in the report on our last subjugation, sir," the long-haired man explained cheerfully. "Is this not a good time?" He was arrayed – sloppily as usual – in suit and tie of the office wear; his preferred dress-code in a non-combat environment.

"No, come in, Tenpou-san," the dragon king beckoned his highest-ranked subordinate. "This is the attaché from the Seishin no Goten that I have told you is coming."

Tenpou ambled in and Goujun did not miss the badly hidden scowl crossing the face of his newest soldier. The commander was nonplussed but as usual, he kept his expression neutral.

"This is Hikaru-san. As of today, he is temporarily transferred to our Western Army as a recruit," he introduced the youth after the marshal handed him the report. Tenpou was smiling at the Seishin representative but the latter stared resolutely ahead into nothing.

Goujun watched his new soldier carefully as he continued, "Hikaru-san, this is Tenpou Gensui of the Western Army."

The second of reluctance was obvious. But in the end, Hikaru did turn on his feet and pulled off a stiff salute. "Sir!" he barked.

Despite the correctly executed formality, it was not a proper greeting. Goujun was even certain that the recruit was avoiding the marshal's gaze. It puzzled the commander who could not shake his instincts which told him Hikaru's antagonism was specific to Tenpou's person.

If Tenpou noticed the slight, he said nothing. "How do you do, Hikaru-san!" he replied instead with his signature geniality. "An attaché as a recruit and from Seishin no Goten no less. What an honour!"

Parking his observation of Hikaru's unexplained hostility aside, the dragon king waved the dossier containing Hikaru's particulars at his marshal, indicating that the other was to take it. "Tenpou-san, I will leave it to your discretion as to where Hikaru-san will be placed."

"I'll see to it!" the bespectacled man told him obligingly.

The commander weighed Hikaru with a keen eye. Standing beside the tall marshal, the Western Army's latest recruit barely reached the latter's chin. Fragile looks aside, that attitude of barely contained belligerence had already marked him as a most unlikely diplomat.

Guojun thought about the letter he had received a week ago. It was signed by the Seishin Okimi himself who wrote of his gratitude over the Army's help in delivering his third son and courtiers from the monster's attack. Subsequently, he decided to send a representative to the Western Army, purportedly to learn from their methods in order to check if improvements needed to be made for the training of their internal corp. Part of Seishin Okimi's aim was to increase protection of his people in case of further instances of being caught in dangers while travelling through the Realm Below. The letter was accompanied by a document of approval from the Tentei himself.

As the overseer of Heaven's entire Western Army, Guojun supposed there was no harm in allowing a member of a subsidiary noble court into his troops, particularly since the person in question was starting from the lowest rank instead of demanding for a leadership role. It was an amazing request, he thought, specifying that Hikaru-san was to start from the basic to acquire the complete experience of military life. In fact, the Seishin Okimi had emphasised that no benefits were to be spared for his attaché. That meant the good old-fashioned learn-from-scratch training that the honest-to-goodness soldier in Guojun subscribed to. It was a break from the displays of haughtiness and pretence that characterised the celestial aristocratic class.

He could also recognise the plan as a sound political move of goodwill. However, this first impression he had of Hikaru made him dubious whether the latter was the best personnel the entire Seishin no Goten could find for the job. Overall, the attaché gave an air of someone too green to be given an official assignment. His expressiveness, for one, carried the potential to ruin a diplomatic overture. It begot the question if Hikaru had some unknown advantage to get himself selected.

The dragon king decided it was best to hold his doubts about the newcomer's ability till he was fully assessed.

"I'll trust that you'll assist Hikaru-san to settle in as soon as possible." Goujun instructed the marshal once more.

Then, he turned his attention to Hikaru, "Though you are technically a recruit of the Western Army, we cannot forget that you are nonetheless an agent of the Seishin no Goten. I understand if some allowances are needed to be made on our part to facilitate your duty to your superiors on the other side. Just explain it to Tenpou Gensui should any clashes of interest occur and we'll see what can be done – within reason – of course."

To his complete bafflement, the vibes from Hikaru grew even more foreboding.

"Is there a problem, Hikaru-san?" Five counts of belligerent silence forced the dragon king to ask. Even Tenpou was eyeing the Seishin representative apprehensively.

"Of course not, sir," the reply was frosty, to say the least. In the ensuing awkwardness, no one called Hikaru out on his touchy answer. In fact, the top two commanding officers of the whole Western Army were careful to look blank.

Goujun sighed to himself. He was starting to get an idea of how raw his new soldier really was. He hoped nothing will get blown up in his face. "Alright, both of you are dismissed."

* * *

It had not been that long ago that Hikari had been dragged back home due to her "misbehaviour" in the Realm Below – just twelve days; almost a fortnight. She had counted, because time had become of note in the rush of events that happened within that period.

Four days after the reprimand which ended with Hikari stomping out of her father's presence, a letter had arrived at her court. It had been sent by Tenpou and addressed to the Seishin Okimi and the San-Ouji(6). The letter had expressed regrets over the fright suffered by prince and his retinue when the monster interrupted their mission on earth. It had also stated relief that they were able to defend themselves till the army arrived. Lastly, Tenpou had requested for a written account of the "accident" for documentation purposes.

By then, her entire family had known of the whole misadventure. All of Genshou's children were present when he showed them the letter in the Meien-Den.

Mamoru, the Ni-Ouji(7), had snickered in his usual dry wit that they might as well cut and paste the details from Tenpou's mail and send it back to the marshal as the official report of the "scare".

Kouki had to add that Tenpou's discretion had proved itself true.

Hikari, feeling utterly humiliated, could only glare and fumed silently.

It was then that her father had dropped the bombshell. As punishment for her recklessness, his verdict was for her to serve time with the Heaven's Army.

Before Hikari could even pick her jaw up from the ground, Genshou had continued to say that the request for transfer of personnel had, in fact, already been made. The reason her brothers had been present was so they could be involved in preparing her for military life.

No one had been surprised when Hikari had started hollering the roof down in objection. In her hysteria, she had failed to wonder why her brothers did not speak up for her. They were normally quite willing to cater to and even defend her will in a matter. Little did Hikari know that they had already been informed – Kouki, particularly – and had even attempted to dissuade their father. But once their initial excitement had cooled, they were rational enough to admit that she had stepped out of line. Despite their discomfort with the plans due to affections' sake, they had bowed to their father's decision.

Once again, Hikari had stalked out of the private audience chamber in anger. This time, she had even locked herself in her suite and refused all pleads to emerge. The next two days were spent throwing tantrums in the sanctuary of her chambers.

Thinking she had been left alone long enough to vent, her brothers had approached her on the third day. When she had screamed for them to leave her alone, Yuu, the eldest, decided to be firm and actually kicked her door apart.

Hikari had glared at them initially and promptly freaked them out by bursting into tears. After a long session of coaxing, she had finally settled into hiccups and giving them the cold shoulder. By then, her brothers were reduced to various degree of heartache. Shou and Noboru – Yon-Ouji(8) and Go-Ouji(9), the more hot-headed among them had decided to approach their father at once and demand that he retract his decision to send their sister away.

It had certainly not been a smart move. The Seishin Okimi, upon recognizing his sons' wavering support, had decided to put a stop to all remonstration.

Genshou had stormed his way into his daughter's quarters. Courtiers and servants alike had reacted to his tangible ire, scattering left and right so as to not get caught in the crossfire. Shou and Noboru had trailed behind worriedly; a sinking feeling told them that they had made a mistake.

Entering the Seishin princess's chamber, the Seishin Okimi had ignored his sons who were flocked around their sister. He had marched up to his daughter and without warning pressed on her blue charka with his fore and middle fingers. The overlord quietly but resolutely uttered a command. Hikari, who had been too taken back by his appearance to move, instantly felt a wave of dense energy slammed through every fibre of her body from top down.

The master of Seishin no Goten had sealed Hikari's powers.

It had felt as if someone had mummified her with a cold compress. A sudden, immense pressure had pressed down on her body and a bone-piercing dampening force completely sapped her strength.

Hikari jerked violently.

Suffering a loss of equilibrium, she had fallen off her chair and would have hit the ground had not Yoshi, the Roku-Ouji(10), been fast enough to grab hold of her.

"You said you would be responsible and answer for the problem you created." the Seishin Okimi had began without preamble; his cold tone forewarning intolerance of any disruptions. It had frozen everyone on the spot and they knew it was more the ruler of the celestial bodies speaking than their father.

Hikari had stared fearfully up into grim silver eyes of which she shared. She struggled to stay on her feet. If not for Yoshi's support, she would have collapsed. From the effects of her body, she knew what her father had done. As head of their House, only he had the authority to seal the abilities that was in their blood.

Genshou continued relentlessly, "This is my decree as your sovereign: you shall – most undoubtedly – be sent to the Army as punishment for your misconduct. There, you shall learn to be responsible for yourself by your own strength. Do not return until you have realised the gravity of your offense and is able to measure the worth of your person and name!"

Towards the end of his speech, the eyes of the Seishin Okimi had literally glowed with a visible white ring of light around each pupil. Those in the room had gasped at the sight.

Taken back, Genshou had then turned to the side, shutting his eyes. Hikari was shocked speechless, as was her siblings. The entire Seishin no Goten, and possibly the whole Realm Above, knew the significance of that manifestation.

There was a grain of truth in the romance that stars foretell the future. As the citizens of the Realm Above understood, there can be those from the Realm Below who were obsessed enough to built establishments around the study of this subject.

In actuality, it was a metaphor for the power of prophecy granted to the overseer of the star and planetary system – the Seishin Okimi.

Prophecies did not come to the overlord a dime a dozen. It was a matter not to be dealt with cheaply as many of those in the Realm Below did. They did not also come simply at will. Instead, they came as they must. When these prophecies were formed, they always had to do with the balance of the realms, since it was part and parcel of the divine duty belonging to the Seishin Okimi.

"I don't understand." Hikari's voice had shaken with the effort of getting her body to stop quivering. How in all realms had her father's punishment transformed into an undeniable prophecy?

"So do I, in this aspect," Genshou had admitted. "It's seems there is a greater purpose involved than my intention to get you to learn to toe the line. But regardless the case…" - his voice hardened – "do you acquiesce to this matter?"

Hikari had flattened her lips. She had lowered her eyes, refusing to meet her father's face. Contention flushed her pale cheeks red even as she gripped Yoshi's robes with a tight, shaking fist. But at least, she had given no retort.

"Chichi-ou-sama," Yuu had stepped forward then. He knelt with a knee to the floor in submission. "Allow me and my brothers to settle the rest of the issue. I assure you: there shall be no more disputes."

The Seishin Okimi had nodded. He had given one last glance at his daughter who was persisting in to her obstinacy. Rue had softened his stern expression momentarily before he walked out of the room.

Only then had Hikari dropped her stubborn front. Weakened by the days of stress, lack of sustenance and the stripping of her powers, she had sagged against her sixth brother, too strained to respond to the frantic cries of her siblings gathering around her person.

In the end, Hikari had slept through her exhaustion. When she had awakened the next day, she no longer resisted company or her brothers' efforts to equip her for her coming changes in life.

That had been how "Hikaru" was created, short hair, tanned skin and all.

Yuu had said that it was easier to take up a name most similar to her own for ease in adaptation.

Her waist-length hair had to go, Kouki had reasoned, because the first glimpse the Western Army soldiers had had of her was as someone with long hair. Appearing with short locks would distinct "Hikaru" from any details the soldiers could remember of her.

Shou had been the one who shorn her locks, albeit regretfully.

Lastly, Yoshi had handed her two vials. The one which contained a clear watery solution was meant to colour her eyes; a drop would turn her pupils from silver to black. The other held a viscous brown liquid; a drop in the bath would darken her skin tone considerably. Both effects would last for a month.

Though Hikari had spoken little throughout the process of disguising herself, she had bristled whenever another change had to be made. She had snapped once when Kouki attempted to console her, trying to brain him with a vase. Both the Seishin Okimi and Fujin(11), Hikari's mother, had visited her the night before she was to leave. They had received a terse response.

To avoid talk on the appearance of "Hikaru", Hikari had needed to leave as unobtrusively as possible. To explain her coming absence, the Seishin Okimi had spread word that she would be enjoying a retreat on one of the mystical mountain at some far-out corner of the Realm Above.

So, shrouded by a hooded cloak even before the crack of dawn, Hikari had boarded a non-descript horse-drawn carriage along with Mamoru and Kouki. They would first head for their court's in-capital delegate residence.

Mamoru was in fact returning to the small palace that served as their liaising point with the Tentei's bureaucracy. The residence reminded Tentei's imperial court of their influence and semi-independent position. Conversely, it also acted as a token of submission to Tentei's sovereignty over the Realm Above. Each of Seishin no Goten's princes was to take up a term at the residence on rotation basis. It was Mamoru's time to play representative; he had returned home only because of Hikari's recent affair.

As for Kouki, he had insisted on tagging along because he felt too responsible to not see Hikari to the doorstep of the military compound. After all, he was personally involved in the predicament that had led to her current situation.

The trip into the capital had taken a little more than an hour. It had taken another half an hour to get to the delegate residence. But it had been still early; the dark sky cracking with streaks of light. Only at a more reasonable timing then did "Hikaru" set off to report "himself" to the commander of the Army.

She had not bid warm farewells to her brothers.

That had left "him" where "he" was now: striding down the corridors of the compound with Tenpou Gensui, out of all beings in the realms, by "his" side.

The marshal had taken "him" to the administrative office to get the necessary red-tape business done and was now simply showing "him" around.

Hikari followed but paid him no heed. She did not want to be in the company of the person who, in her mind, had become the object of all reasons why things had gone wrong in her life. Seeing him had brought out her prior fiery temper – blanketed by the sealing of her powers and the subsequent dilemma concerning the prophecy – to the fore. However, Tenpou kept up his bright chatter despite the obvious cold shoulder and stony face. Hikari concentrated on simply breathing and trying not to reach out and scratch that damning smile off his face.

"And this is the apartment you're given!" Tenpou announced cheerfully. They were now at the residential section of the compound, where the military housed the staff who opted to stay in.

Wordlessly, Hikari unlocked the door that had a number corresponding to the one on the key given to her at the administrative office. She stepped through the threshold.

"I hope you'll find it adequate and…" The firm slam of the door in his face cut Tenpou off.

The marshal's green eyes were wide behind his glasses. Well! That do not happened to him often – actually, never. But his expression smoothened and an unreadable smile tugged at his lips. "From Seishin no Goten, huh?" he muttered.

With a smart swivel of his heels, he turned away from the unwelcoming door and headed to his own office.

Someone who later brushed past him on the corridor heard him humming a tune. Tenpou would have explained that it was some folk song from the Realm Below; something about twinkling stars.

* * *

**Footnotes:**

1) Seishin Okimi = King (following the sense of 'Overlord') of Celestial Bodies; an official title signifying the authority over Seishun no Goten (Court of the Celestial Bodies) rather than a personal name. (Genshou is the personal name, rather.)

2) Hikari-ou-mai = (royal) younger sister, Hikari

3) Seishin no Goten = Court of the Celestial Bodies

4) Chichi-ou-sama = Lord (royal) father

5) Haha-ou-sama = Lady (royal) mother

6) San-Ouji = Third Prince

7) Ni-Ouji = Second Prince

8) Yon-Ouji = Fourth Prince

9) Go-Ouji = Fifth Prince

10) Roku-Ouji = Sixth Prince

11) Fujin = Consort, wife of the Lord


	4. Entry 2: Taken to Task

**The Romance of the Seventh Star**

_Entry 2: Taken to Task_

_Anyone who has ever read one of Tenpou Gensui's theses – I pray none of them will be cast away in a fit of public temperament – will immediately realise his genius. His views and suggestions regarding military structure and strategy have benefited our celestial army tremendously. I have seen how he directed his men and I have matched wits with him. Therefore, I can attest that the marshal's reputation as the most outstanding strategist the military has ever produced was no idle boast._

_All these I understood only a long time after my first awkward meeting with the marshal. Regarding that very initial contact – I have not taken to him at all! He appeared as a benefactor in a moment of my failure and my pride could not accept it. In fact, I did not understand how beholden I was to him till my brother, Kouki-san-ou-ni(1), explained it in explicit terms. My ignorance stung me and Tenpou Gensui, as a stranger, was easy target for my tantrum._

_Consequently, I reacted – like a child who suddenly found the world incompliant to her fancy. I scowled, whined and even ranted. My refusal to see the error of my ways made my royal father determined to bring my childishness to an end. He decided to abandon me to a task with no benefit of assistance whatsoever from my brothers or the Seishin court. He hoped that the forced independence would rouse me into maturity._

_This task brought me into close contact with the Western Army of the Realm Above. Once again, the marshal and I crossed paths; this time without an intermediary, such as my brother Kouki-san-ou-nii during the first meeting._

_I must confess: I did not show myself to be the friendliest of acquaintances towards Tenpou then. As a matter of fact, I took delight in being difficult. Seikai Ryuu Ou – the White Dragon King, Guojun – who was present at the scene, must have been puzzled by my animosity! Time later, when Tenpou and I have come to a better understanding, the marshal told me how nonplussed he had been by my prickliness. Indeed, this incident became a topic of much hilarity – for him; and embarrassment – for me._

_Suffice to say, my relationship with Tenpou Gensui did not start off on the right foot. It took a while before I became more mellowed in my approach to the marshal. In fact, it required several disquieting events – precipitated by my surliness and deviant dealings, stemming from a mischievous nature – before my stubbornness took enough of a beating to give way to some measure of graciousness._

_As for Tenpou Gensui, I dare say he have tried his best to be accommodating. With the advantage of hindsight, I now understood how much he has chosen to humour me (for someone of his position could easily have applied the figurative rod instead). Do you know, Dear Reader, how Tenpou is partial to children? His patience, so easily provoked to anger in righteousness, seemed limitless where little ones are concerned. I have seen how he interacted with Goku; he was quite the doting teacher. I supposed that was how he tolerated my rudeness at the beginning – as an adult guiding a child._

* * *

The apartment is small.

Perhaps, Hikari conceded, it is small only in comparison to her suite at home. This space the military has given to her, she estimated as her unimpressed eyes roved across the sparely equipped place, is about the size of her bathroom.

Her new lodging was a two-room flat. The living room housed two open cupboards, a coffee table and a sofa. There was even a little pantry tucked at a corner where she was expected do something with the portable stove – if she so inclined.

Hikari picked up an empty electric kettle with a disinterested air. She did not bother to check the cabinet to see what other kitchen accessories the Army had so kindly provided.

The disguised princess entered the adjoining bedroom and immediately plopped herself down on the single bed. There was a little closet on the side and a dressing table pushed against a corner; that was about the size of the whole thing. Hikari knew one other door in the room likely led to the toilet. She doubted she would find even a single-sized bathtub in it and comforted herself that at least her mattress was not sagging.

Resting the back of her head on her palms, Hikari stared morosely up at the plain ceiling. The ceiling back in her room was so much higher and painted with a soft rose colour, she remembered.

She turned; an elbow tucked beneath her cheek and grimaced. She knew she was still angry.

However, enough time had passed for her to be precise about the reason why. It was not so much the fact that she had to be in the Army; she could be sent to the kitchens or anywhere else and be equally shocked. (Though undeniably, the factor of Tenpou's presence did contribute to her woes.)

The core of her complaint was that she felt played.

It had been rankling: the sense of inadequacy against the exchange of wits between her brother and that – detestable – marshal; the obligation to obey the command of her father-ruler; the compulsion of the prophecy which rendered useless any argument she could have made.

Her thoughts wandered down the line, tracing these dilemmas back to the trigger event. The resulting spike in pique made Hikari burrow her face into the pillow.

She really, really didn't think she was… wrong! She might have wanted to play and might have wanted to show what she could do and to be able to bring down a monster seemed so exciting… but that is not… wrong!

Hikari kicked her mattress and expelled a noisy breath. Whatever it was, her sensibilities told her, she has to learn to deal with her circumstances now. But in the meantime – she thought to herself as her foot whacked her bed again – she was angry!

A loud knock interrupted the internal tirade. "Hello! Is Hikaru-san in?" Someone shouted from the outside.

It did not sound like Tenpou and that made Hikari glad. She was not impervious to how inappropriate on multiple levels her behaviour had been; slamming the door in his face. "Hikaru" had the civil duty to uphold the face of the court "he" was representing.

It was hypocritical, she was honest enough to acknowledge. Had "Hikaru" been real, Hikari the princess of Seishin no Goten(2) would be most displeased at the antics of her courtier.

Yet her ire had gotten the better of her at that moment. Even now, she could not bring herself to regret the satisfaction she had experienced cutting the marshal off so very definitely. Her face darkened at the possibility of retaliation from Tenpou.

Well marshal, Hikari narrowed her eyes, you just bring it on!

In that aggressive frame of mind, she swung open her front door with more force than necessary. "Yes?" she demanded of the four men standing outside, who were caught by surprise at the curt approach.

The men turned out to be couriers from the Seishin delegate residence, sent to deliver the two trunks of Hikari's belongings. Mamoru did mention that he would send her things over.

Since her sleeping area was too crammed, the couriers had to deposit the trunks in the living room.

Hikari eagerly opened them when she was alone again. One luggage contained her clothing. Of course, she could not possibly pack her dresses in. Her selection consisted mostly of unisex tops, jeans or small sized men-cut slacks. She had to make sure the clothes were nothing too extravagant as well.

The disguised princess dug through the multiple materials. Finally, her fingers met cold metal. With a cry of delight, she grasped the object and tugged it free from beneath the layers.

It was Seiun-ken(3), her sword.

Ignoring the mess she had made of her clothes, Hikari childishly rubbed her cheek against the sheath, grinning to herself in a most affectionate manner.

Kouki, who had wanted to play it safe, had intended to forbid her from bringing her sword. At Hikari's teary but furious look, however, he relented. Her whole family knew how much she loved her weapon.

Much comforted by the presence of Seiun-ken, Hikari set about putting her belongings into place. She had not brought a lot of stuff since she had to take care that what she did pack was not feminine in nature. In addition, her belligerence made her determined not to personalise her new lodgings with things familiar. Hence, she was reduced to the "essential" military books on tactics and navigation, basic stationary and the barest of toiletries.

It did not take her long to unpack and arrange everything to her liking. As Hikari looked around her still-sparse apartment, she wondered if she should have brought some of her leisure items over – displeasure or not.

On the other hand, she figured she would not know if there would be time spare to indulge in her usual pastimes. It was that thought which caused her settle herself on the sofa and look through the schedules and organisational information that was handed to her in the administrative office.

Heaven's Army was split in to the Western and Eastern Army; that much any celestial citizen knew. Certainly, Hikari was aware that she had been sent to the Western Army, commandeered by the Dragon King of the Western Seas, Goujun.

The next in rank is the Field Marshal, Tenpou, who also had the high say over all various divisions the Western Army soldiers were grouped into. The divisions were further segmented into squadron. The succeeding position of power after the Marshal was the General, who took charge of squadrons and so on...

Hikari's eyes drifted past the other details to the footnotes. "Provisional position…?" she murmured perplexedly to herself as she read about an intermittent rank between the Marshal and General belonging to a 'Toushin Taishi(4)'.

"Hmm…" Hikari kniited her brows, the strange term teasing the edge of her mind and she wondered if she had heard of it before. It did not seem to be of any value and so, she decided to skip over to the schedules.

Apparently, different groupings had a different schedule in order to rotate the use of the various training facilities in the barracks. Since she had yet to know what she would be assigned to, the timings were of no use at the moment.

Hikari flung the information pack on the coffee table and push herself up. In that case, she thought with a flash of inspiration, she might as well do a little exploring on her own.

The Seishin recruit strolled down the corridors of the barrack. Her clothes were changed from the gray and light blue wide-sleeved top and bell-bottom pants of a mid-ranked Seishin courtier into white sweatshirt and black jeans.

She only had a map in hand, alternating between peering at the various offices and checking the paper. Since she was feeling curious about the martial training of the Western Army, she figured she should hit the dojo(5) first.

Without accidents such as getting lost along the way, she arrived at the entrance of the training hall. The noise of people inside was audible even before she saw the activity that was running. The wide doors were slid to the sides so anyone could see the occupants, sparing with one another in pairs. Some of them were topless and Hikari bit her lip, knowing she needed to get over any embarrassment and get it over fast.

Hikari entered the dojo. She walked along the perimeter of the training mats, careful to sidestep some bottles, towels, even a shirt or two on the wide passage. There were some benches on the other side of the hall and there she took a seat.

Some men, who were stretching their bodies, gave her curious glances. Hikari nodded at them politely but spared most of her attention on where the action was. A few friendly soldiers decided to approach who they saw was an unfamiliar lad when they were distracted by the commotion of their commanding officer arriving.

"Enrai Taishou(6)!" A smattering of greetings was offered to a man who just came in. Hikari shifted, trying to get a look at the general through the multiple bodies blocking her sight.

"Fall in!" someone barked. Hikari guessed it was the adjutant. The troop quickly arranged themselves into neat lines. It left her with a clear look at the general. Conversely, her lone self sitting comfortably on the bench stuck out like a sore thumb.

Enrai Taishou stared at the stranger. What he saw was a slim, androgynous youth who looked too clean and delicate to be a soldier; at least, the image of the soldier that he favoured.

The boy gave him a cursory glance before ignoring him in favour of observing his men.

Enrai frowned, not liking nor understanding the other's nonchalant air. If he was of the Army personnel, he should have recognised him and stood at attention by now. If he was a mere visitor, which was rare and he would have been uninformed about any, Enrai decided that he would get the lad to leave. He found the overly relaxed manner of the stranger's gaze insulting. The idea of his squadron and himself being treated as entertainment stung him.

"And you are?" Enrai growled at the lightly-tanned youngster.

The general was a brawny man, obviously exemplary in his training by the looks of his physique. His countenance was best described with impressions of stark, harsh lines. Short hair was cut in a coarse clump on his head. With rough brows and a cunning glint in his eyes, the squadron leader reminded Hikari of a ferret.

The latter blinked her wide eyes, startled as she honestly did not think the general would pay any attention to her. "I'm Hikaru," she said after a pause to gather her thoughts and was pleased that she did not stumble in the introduction of her new identity. "A new recruit," Hikari added. She offered Enrai a polite smile. The latter did not return it.

"A recruit!" Enrai scoffed, now open with his irritation. He took a few steps towards the disguised princess. "Where are your manners, then, upon seeing a commanding officer?"

The abrasive response stumped Hikari somewhat, who had not expect her friendly overture to so utterly fail. It caused her to stare blankly at Enrai for a moment. "Oh," she finally said, not knowing that her expression of dawning realisation was only increasing the general's annoyance. Willing to oblige, Hikari stood up and most seriously, pulled off a sharp salute. "Good morning, sir!"

Next thing Enrai knew however, she promptly sat down again and even smiled at the now incensed general.

Someone among the assembled men set off what sounded like smothered laughter. Enrai was definitely not amused. He whipped around only to see wooden faces of his men keeping their sight glued to their front. Eyes narrowing, he turned back to Hikaru who was staring expectantly at him.

"Which squadron are you from? You're obviously not one of mine!" he grounded out, knowing he needed to cut the losses done to his face but unwillingly to relinquish the urge to avenge his embarrassment.

Hikari was starting to feel apprehensive. She was not blind to the sudden antagonism though she was uncertain about the reasons for it. "I haven't been assigned to one yet, sir," she answered carefully and watched warily as a sneer spread over Enrai's face.

"Then fall in as well since you're here, Hikaru-san, and we'll see what you are capable of." Enrai ordered coldly. Hikari opened her mouth to form a reply. "Or are you as lacking in abilities as you are in manners?" the general cut in spitefully.

That sealed the deal for Hikari.

Through the multiple possible scenarios that flashed through her mind, she knew the most appropriate choice would be to obey. (Afterall, slamming the door in the face of one commanding officer should have filled the day's quota of insolence as well as potential of blowing her cover.) Hence, she got up in resignation, went to the back of the lines and stood in the space next to the last man. When an instruction to form a circle was given, Hikari simply copied whatever the rest of the division did. She found herself seated on the mat, making part of a wide ring.

"Hikaru-san, come forward," Enrai, who was the only one standing, called her.

Hikari tried to keep her expression neutral though she could guess what was coming. She stood and walked to the middle of the ring.

"Is there a form of martial art that you favour?" Enrai asked with a calculative glint in his eyes.

A few beats later, Hikari replied, honestly, even as her dissatisfaction grew.

There could only be one answer from her, really, since she mainly specialized in the training of the sword. What made her hesitate was the consideration of her prowess level. The sealing of her powers had severely hampered – stripped even – whatever abilities she had cultivated so far. Certainly the moves and instincts of her swordplay stayed with her but as far as force was concerned, she was only slightly better than a beginner to the art. In the busyness of arranging for her transfer to the Army, she had not really spared the time to test the limits of her new restriction. In short, she was at a severe disadvantage at this point even as she recognised the whole set-up for what it was – a trap to humiliate her.

So, the disguised princess was given a bokken(7). Gripping the handle tightly, she stared in determination at Enrai. Whatever the outcome will be, she will not to go down without a fight, she promised herself

"Reiji-san, come forward." Enrai called out a lanky subordinate.

Hikari seized up her opponent as he too was handed a bokken. Reiji was tall but skinny. Enrai had not chosen someone whose bulk dwarfed hers; a physique which could easily describe two-thirds of the squadron and an automatic option to make if ultilising the obvious disadvantage of her own slender size.

Enrai's choice provided an interesting insight into his mind. It signalled that he, at least, was not a shallow and presumptuous thinker where strategy was concerned. Yet how ever his twisted little mind worked or how convoluted his schemes were, Hikari mulled even as she slid into a basic stance with her right foot out and both heels slightly lifted, she would charge straight and true at the enemy.

"Three strikes to a win." Enrai announced.

Warily, Hikari and Reiji assessed each other across the eight-metre space. It took the former but a second to analyse the other man's stance. Unsurprisingly, it was solid. After all, every celestial being who practiced a form of martial art had an eternity to perfect their posture; moreover an active soldier. Hence, what usually decided the winners in the tournament rings of the Realm Above were the minutest slip-ups and the innate disparity in will, power and improvisational ability.

She might not have power. But there was still her will and ability to improvise.

Will.

Improvise.

"Go!"

Reiji shot forward. He raised his arms to bring his bokken down on Hikari's left shoulder, his next move in mind depending on the reaction to his attack. When Hikari did absolutely nothing, not even a twitch, the soldier was caught off guard. The surprise disorientated him and his unsteady blow glanced harmlessly off the recruit's side. He hopped one or two steps before he could find his footing.

Hikari steadily ignored the other soldier, keeping his form still as a statue. Th Seishin recruit was staring unblinkingly ahead; straight, in fact, into the general's face.

There was a dumb silence that blanketed the background. Everyone was too stupefied to make a sound.

"What is going on?" Enrai finally thundered.

Only then did Hikari release her stance. She rested her bokken against her shoulder and calmly replied, "I don't want to fight."

The jaws of the soldiers dropped even further.

"What?" Enrai's voice rose above the murmurings of his men. Reiji's slack face stared at Hikari in disbelief.

Hikari shrugged in an unconcerned manner. "I said – I don't want to fight," she repeated clearly, placid expression enraging the general even more.

Enrai was practically yelling next, "Are you disobeying an order?"

With deliberateness, Hikari transferred her bokken to the other hand and pulled off a crisp salute. "With all due respect, sir," she raised her voice but took care to keep her tone even. "You didn't give me an order to fight. You merely said you want to see what I am capable of and you're seeing it… sir!"

Enrai's complexion was purple by then. His tone was downright venomous as he held out a palm. "Reiji-san, your bokken."

The hapless soldier hesitated but scurried to obey the implied command when he was shot with a menacing look.

Enrai grabbed hold of the wooden weapon. He strode past his pale-faced subordinate and headed for Hikari. "In that case, Hikaru-san, I am now giving you an order to fight… me!"

With a roar of his final word, Enrai pounced.

Hikari moved this time.

Unfortunately, though her eyes could track the general's movement, her muscle reaction could not catch up – as if her nerves were too numbed to be exerted to the limit she was once acquainted with. As a result, it was simply impossible to formulate an attack fast enough to slip through Enrai's defenses. She was reduced to simply blocking or evading.

Even then, she was clearly faltering. Her strength was inadequate and running out.

"What's the matter, boy?" Enrai mocked as he made a horizontal slash in the area of Hikari's stomach. "Lost your nerves?"

Hikari curved her body in time but swore she could feel the tip of the bokken scrapped against the material of her top.

"Or is this all you've got?"

The audience watched in tension as who they thought was a delicate boy stumbled a few feet back – it had been a close call.

Hikari needed a reprieve to gather herself. So, she did the only and quickest thing she could at that point to derail Enrai from another attack.

"Honestly… sir?" she panted, "No… Do you… need me to give… all I got?"

Enrai's teeth were bared in his outrage.

"Okami-Odo(8)!" With a great roar, he charged forward with his knees bent low, weapon held by his waist and tipped towards the floor.

Then, to the amazement of the observers, Hikari actually leapt into Enrai's attack.

Concurrently, Hikari released her grip on her bokken, sliding it down her palms. She bent her elbows in. When she resumed her clutch, her hands were midway down the bokken's length. It was also lifted to chin level, traversal and angled back.

Meanwhile, with a stamp of his right foot, Enrai's bokken swept out in an upwards arc – its power boosted by the initial dash and extra spring from the knees to upper-body lift.

Hikari brought her bokken down, catching the full force of the general's blow. Her wooden sword was reduced to a simple leverage, as would a staff. She was not trying to block or resist Enrai's strike. Rather, she allowed her body to follow the upward flow of the attack, combining it with the forward propulsion of her own leap.

Thus, Hikari slipped into the crack of the general's defences. A twist of her wrists and she stabbed the blunt end of her weapon into her opponent's throat.

The audience gaped; their gasps stuck in their throats.

Had there been enough power behind Hikari's move, even to augment her speed, it would surely have been able to stop Enrai in his track. Alternatively, Hikari could have dodged what was coming next.

The general choked from the attack. His eyes popped and he stumbled. However, his consciousness was still intact and his well-trained body reacted in the heat of the moment.

Enrai swung his bokken, hard and blindly, even as his feet shuffled back. His slash caught Hikari full on her chest and it flung her slight weight off. Like a rag doll, her body crashed into a line of soldiers just rising to their feet at five metres away.

The last awareness Hikari had, other than the blinding agony from her front and back, was of someone crying 'Hikaru-san'.

* * *

When Hikari came to, she found herself lying on a bed in what looked like the infirmary. Her head lolled sluggishly to the side as she struggled to her senses. She started and was fully awakened, though, when she finally noticed Tenpou sitting by the side of her bed.

"Careful now," Tenpou extended his hands in offer of help when Hikari struggled to sit up.

Though caught in a wince, the Seishin attaché nonetheless mustered the energy to glare at the marshal. So, Tenpou paused in his endeavour. He settled back into his chair instead and with a smile, gestured to the glass of water on the small bedside table, "Do drink something."

Hikari glanced at Tenpou distrustfully. But after she managed to rest her back against the bed frame, she reached out for the glass. Her motions were slow and the Seishin recruit was much too aware of the burning throb of her upper body, particularly her front. After a few sips of water, she lowered the glass onto her lap.

Tenpou allowed her the space of a few breaths before commenting, "You could swallow and breathe without difficulty. No broken ribs there."

Hikari threw him a disgruntled look but he continued with seemingly obliviousness, "You'll be aching for some time though. Enrai Taishou's last blow was tough even if it was a wild shot."

It did not take Hikari long to sift through the implication. "You were there?" she burst out and stopped short as her sudden jerk aggravated her pain. It did not detract her gaze from Tenpou, silently demanding an explanation.

"The First Squadron is part of the division I'm directly in charge of, you know," the marshal started explaining.

He stopped however as puzzlement flashed through Hikari's face. "That's the men you had met in the dojo. Enrai Taishou is the leader," he supplemented before continuing in a rambling fashion. "As I was saying, I came late to the training session! Barely remembered it actually; was reading a book about botany. It got a bit dry so I happened to look up and spotted my schedule for today. Thank goodness. Haha…"

Needless to say, Hikari was not amused. Nor was she inclined to entertain the nonsense of a person she was not fond of. In fact, she was starting to believe the marshal was part-idiot. "So when did you arrive?" she asked flatly.

"Hmm…" Tenpou scratched his chin as he looked up into the air.

Hikari was convinced he was being obtuse on purpose. What was so difficult about her question?

"Well… I did see Enrai-san took the bokken from Reiji-san," Tenpou beamed as if Hikari had not widened incredulous eyes at his answer. "Good fight, by the way. Enrai Taishou would be having a sore throat for a while."

The compliment was worth nothing to Hikari, who was suddenly inflamed with what she decided to label as grievous concern… of the more extreme scale. She did not even notice that the marshal had not exactly answered her question.

"You saw the whole thing?" she screeched, too indignant to take care to modulate her voice in keeping with her supposed male identity.

Tenpou decided there and then that it would not be a smart move to clarify how he had arrived just as Enrai first singled the other out. He had actually hid himself from sight in the curiosity to simply observe.

Meanwhile, Hikari's hands were tightening against the glass. "And you didn't step in?"

Tenpou blinked innocuously. Then he leaned forward slightly and a little smile played at the edges of his lips. "Would you have…. no objections if I did?" His deep green eyes were crinkling at the ends. In no way was he being unsociable. Yet, Hikari realised with a flash of chilling insight, she found the merry face before her inexplicably unreadable.

Then the bespectacled man gave a little chuckle and the strange moment dissipated. "Well, it's bad manners to break up a match for no reason, you know!" he exclaimed goofily.

Hikari blinked and felt as if she had lost the thread of something significant. "No… No reason?" she managed to register the final content words and the familiar displeasure against the marshal returned.

The injured recruit gritted her teeth to keep herself from informing the – ridiculous – officer in the most pointed terms why he should have interrupted the fight; starting with her bruised chest! She wondered what other trouble she would incur if she splashed her remaining water in Tenpou's face. So instead of doing something rash, she brought the glass to her lips and drank up every drop of water in voracious gulps – her renewed anger enough to help her ignore the discomfort of moving so fiercely – and slammed the empty glass down on the tabletop.

Tenpou's eyes darted to the empty glass and back to the patient, who was studiously ignoring him and steaming away with a most baleful expression. The marshal kept his peace for a while. Then, he cleared his throat lightly and starting a new topic. "I've spoken to my men," he began and carried on even when his company offered no response. "They told me about your… interaction with my general. Don't worry about it. As far as I understand, it's seems more a case of miscommunication than insubordination."

That caught Hikari's attention and she speared her visitor with a piercing look. "The good general is intending to slap me with that offence?" she asked acidly.

The other man smiled serenely, "I'm afraid he has to settle for just disrespect of your superior."

Hikari's glare could have melted iron. So, Tenpou jumped to another subject quickly in a bid to buffer the (increasingly) blistering turn the conversation had taken. "I'm curious though. Why didn't you defend yourself against Reiji-san?"

It was obvious how surprised Hikari was by the question even if she tried to blank her face.

Certainly, Tenpou did not expect the cool silence although he was relieved to have deflected any potential tirade. He waited for a while. When no answer was forthcoming, he spoke again, gently, "I'm asking for your report of the matter. It is fair that I should hear all sides of the story."

Hikari measured the marshal with a considering look before muttering, "He's not the enemy." She refused to explain further.

Tenpou cocked his head to the side in the ensuing silence and spend a moment weighing Hikari "Ah." The sound he made was noncommittal but curiously, he looked pleased. "Know thy enemy and know thyself."

"Excuse me?" Hikari knitted her brows.

"Just a saying from the Realm Below," Tenpou answered airily, to Hikari's mystification. "So you're saving your shots for the enemy you perceived?"

Hikari turned away once more with a rather haughty tilt to her chin. Tenpou took it as a confirmation. "Daring… but extremely risky, with the way your skills are…" His voice was lowered and there was just something too careful about his expression.

The look Hikari shot him was complicated; probing, challenging and also suspicious. She was nonplussed when the marshal broke out into a sudden laugh, "I supposed I can understand. What's that earthly saying? 'Damnned if I do, damned if I don't.'"

Hikari stared at him impatiently. She had absolutely no idea what the marshal was crackling about and was on the verge of deciding she could never figure out the weirdo – not that she would even want to!

"Have a good rest, Hikaru-san." Tenpou got to his feet, "I supposed you'll be excused from reporting in for a few days till you have recovered."

Hikari said nothing, only tracking his movement keenly. She was looking forward to him leaving – rather, leaving her alone.

Then, at the door, Tenpou snapped his finger and turned back to the patient. "Oh, by the way, I have decided!" he announced brightly.

The princess-in-disguise merely graced him with a look of barely suppressed peevishness.

"From today onwards, you're emplaced in the First Squadron under my division!"

Blithely ignoring the strangled gurgle coming from the only occupied bed in the infirmary, Tenpou swung open the door. "See you soon!" The happy parting shot was accompanied by the sound of the shutting door a beat later; a little too loudly and sharply – like a slam.

The infirmary was finally silent; except, Hikari was no longer in the right mind to enjoy it. Her entire existence, it seemed, was currently being rendered undone by a most unreal sense of horror. She was gasping, her open mouth quivering and eyes were popping in a good resemblance of a dying fish.

Outside, Tenpou had paused.

He started counting under his breath. Then he heard it, filtered through the thick panel of wood – an outraged scream followed by the noise of shattering glass.

Calmly, the marshal stepped away from the door and began walking off. He was sporting a very self-satisfied smirk on his handsome face. Moments later, he managed to perpetuate his reputation of being an oddball when someone spotted him adding a little skip in his steps while continuing down the corridor.

* * *

**Footnotes:**

1) Kouki-san-ouji-nii = Kouki, Third Prince (older) brother

2) Seishin no Goten: Court of the Celestial Bodies (the stars)

3) Seiun-ken: Nebula/ Galaxy Sword

4) Toushin Taishi: literally 'Fighting God Crown Prince'. The only celestial being allowed to kill. Hence, though the Realm Above needed this person to provide an undisputed end to their enemies, this person is also considered 'unclean'. Frankly, despite the high-falutin title, the person is just a killing tool.

5) dojo: a Japanese martial arts training hall

6) Enrai Taishou: General Enrai. In _Saiyuki Gaiden_, he was the general in charge of the First Squadron before Kenren took over. He was deployed to the Second Squadron due to altercations with Tenpou. In fact, he was spiteful enough to ambush Konzen, Goku, Tenpou and Kenren with the Second Squadron during their attempt to escape from the celestial realm. I am using this as a clue to craft the character of Enrai in my fanfiction since Minekura Kazuya has yet to develop anymore of the _Saiyuki Gaiden_ military personnel.

7) bokken: a Japanese wooden sword used for training, carved in the shape of an actual metal Japanese sword.

8) Okami-Odo: 'Ohkami' which means a wolf, 'Odo' is an abbreviation from 'Odori' which means a leap/ spring. Hence, 'Okami-Odo' means Wolf Leap. Enrai's move was inspired by the image of a wolf leaping up from the ground to attack.


	5. Entry 3: The Marshal's Disposition

**The Romance of the Seventh Star**

_Entry 3: The Marshal's Disposition_

_Just as it was trouble that led to my first encounter with Tenpou Gensui, it was the same that led to my greater familiarity with his character. For the task that my royal father left me with had not proceeded smoothly and Tenpou tried to offer assistance. Describing Tenpou's character brings to my mind a saying from the Realm Below; something I have read from his extensive personal library – you can easily judge the character of a man by how he treats those who can do nothing for him._

_Likely, anyone would ask – how am I, with my social standing, be put in a position that can do nothing? Surely the marshal's acts of consideration are but false, a pretext for benefits which he hoped to reap at a later stage._

_If that is true, Dear Reader, then, his refusal to accept my favour during the subsequent tumult is certainly contradictory. If that is true, then, his inhibition in consistently infuriating me for the duration of our acquaintanceship defeats rationale! Indeed, I can do nothing for him only because he has never expected anything of me. _

_Ah, Reader! One would argue with such disapproval only because one do not know of the ironies that surround our encounters. I shall try to explain._

_Tenpou Gensui is not so selfless a person – I would leave such accolade only for Goku, the so-call heretic. He is a master in profiling and is agile around protocol and public relations. That impressive mind of his has been put to good use, even on battlefields of the most polite kind. Tenpou Gensui is a man who knows how to calculate and employ an advantage, indeed!_

_Yet, Tenpou's sensibility to protect the welfare of others is the key to understanding his compassion. Except, his instinct to shelter others are hidden beneath all that – admirable but often exasperating – shrewdness and notable eccentricities. Kenren, on the contrary, is the man as you make out of him – forthright in words, bravery, kindness and even contempt. This is why I cannot claim to be able to read Tenpou. How could I, when he would never be honest with his own tender-heartedness? _

_Can you Reader, imagine the conundrum of this situation – the marshal who deliberately delivers his good intentions through trickery and the proud and naive princess too insulted by his craftiness to read deeper. This is the onset of our relation._

_Still, it galls me now as much as it has from the beginning how indebted I am to that man. From his assistance at our very first encounter to his supervision during the various frays I stirred up in the initial stages of my assignment, it seemed that I am always playing recipient to his – covert – generosity. What a subservient position it is! It had pricked my pride deeply that I, princess of the Seishin court, could not see beyond his savviness to his good will, that I am dependent on it unknowingly. Consequently, his kindness became bitter to me and I refuse to give that man his due credit. In fact, I thought him insidious! _

_What a strange way it is, don't you think, to know a man's character?_

_On the other hand, the misunderstanding between Tenpou and me is what led to my tie with another one of the Four – Kenren Taishou._

* * *

Hikari decided that 'Hikaru' looked good wearing the dark uniform of Heaven's Western Army. Her trimness was accentuated by the clean lines of the coat. The high collar showed off her slender neck to the best advantage. Her limbs seemed elongated and graceful with bell sleeves that were cuffed to the wrist. The A-line of the calf-length coattail added dramatic flair and volume. It was also useful for hiding the probable feminine shape and sway of her hips. Bronze buttons that adorned her coat provided an officious touch but due to their muted colour, was subtle in its effect. Hikari preferred them to overly shiny gold buttons which was too showy and more suitable for the design of a costume than a functional uniform. Black boot gave her the welcomed additional height; she felt the very epitome of smartness.

In short, the clothes appealed to Hikari's aesthetic pleasure in every way – if she could get over the circumstance by which she got to wear it.

She tugged her metal shoulder plates, which lent a combatant air to her uniform, one last time and smoothed her front. It was flat as would expect of a male.

Binding her chest had been the first rule of her disguise, even on the very day she had left Seishin no Goten. However, today was the first time she had also put on a metal chest plate. It was given by Yuu, her eldest brother, to further secure her "male identity". The cloth binding was an unreliable implement; one close touch (most presumably by accident) would easily cause suspicion. Although stiff, the chest plate was thin and extremely light, having made of a special alloy. It ended at her diaphragm so it meant she could still bend. And after the fiasco with Enrai Taishou, Hikari definitely felt more protected with the feel of metal beneath her clothes.

Not that she felt comfortable in her secret get-up; the humongous bruise she had sustained after the "spar" with the general of the First Squadron had yet to fade completely. It was still very slightly tender. However, she counted it her lucky stars that her injury went no deeper than her muscles. The medical department merely needed to give her a bottle of pills to improve her blood circulation as well as instructions not to apply ice on her injured areas till three days after. Check-ups had been waived, to her relief. It would have been awkward to argue why she would prefer not to be looked through; not to mention the disaster that would have happened should there ever be one.

A dapper youth stared at her through the mirror. Dark eyes were decidedly dull. With great reluctance, the "boy" dragged himself away from the dressing table and out of the apartment.

It had been a full fortnight since her arrival; which all the time had been spent recovering in the privacy of her apartment. Though she had holed herself up, food had not been a problem. Apparently, there were medics who would cater to such needs if patients were living within the military compound. They would leave her meals outside her door and collect the used utensils an hour later. It was a good deal since binding her chest would not have been helpful to the healing process and she could not well walk around the compound showing her real figure.

Now that her official medical leave had ended, she had had to report to Tenpou's office to serve a punishment for her 'disservice to the commanding officer'. It was on the day after her incident with Enrai that a messenger was sent to her place bearing that instruction, along with the uniform. Unsurprisingly, it had sent her into another bout of (painful) conniption. Her memory of how the infernal marshal had left her frothing in the infirmary the day before had been still too fresh. Once again she had been had – she just knew it!

Hikari did not totally fret her hours away, stewing in her anger. She had finished reading the information given by the administrative office and even managed to memorise the layout of the barracks. Hence, she had no problem navigating her way around the numerous corridors and various floors.

The princess-in-disguise met some soldiers along the way. Some did not even spare her a glance. There were others however, who were obviously startled or excited to see her. Conversely, there were those who reacted adversely. Someone even stuck up his nose. Whatever the case, Hikari suddenly realised that she had somehow gathered a measure of fame (or infamy), undoubtedly due to the fight she had.

Her feelings were ambivalent towards this knowledge. She never planned to stand out so much in her time at the Western Army, after all. On the other hand, it was not in her to regret her own behaviour, speaking specifically of the event a fortnight ago.

By the time she arrived outside the marshal's office, her guts felt all churned up. Hikari took a deep breath – uncomfortable given how stuffed she felt, along with the little ache – raised a fist and rapped against the door. She figured there was no point in delaying the oncoming unpleasantness; might as well face it head on.

She waited.

…and waited.

Hikari furrowed her brows. She rapped on the door again, louder this time.

Again, she waited for some verbal permission to enter. When nothing was forthcoming, she peered intently at the closed door, wondering what was wrong. Did she get the timing right?

"I think the fella' fallen asleep inside." someone drawled behind Hikari.

The latter jumped and twirled around. She had been so engrossed that she failed to register the presence of the other person. This dullness to movements and energies found in the environment was also a result of her loss in martial prowess. It was another reminder to start her retraining as soon as possible.

The interloper was a very tall and lean man, even if he seemed to slouch a little. Hikari knew he was a fellow soldier given their identical uniform. He was attractive, with short spiky hair and an indolent look in his wide bold eyes – the rebel charm; Hikari thought wryly. She had a funny feeling this mysterious person knew it well.

Hikari backed away when he reached forward and opened the door. "Just go in." the man said with a lift of his chin towards the interior. "Don't worry, it's no longer hazardous." he added wryly, as if mentioning an inside joke.

Seeing no better alternative, Hikari trailed after the soldier and found herself in a very large room. Her eyes swept over the space and she discovered that it was more accurate to call the place a library rather than an office. Numerous shelves that made up the majority of the furniture were packed with books. There was so much literature that stacks of it even piled up everywhere.

A spark of interest lighted up Hikari's eyes. Were these really Tenpou Gensui's? She wondered. Did he really read through all these? She could not help but be impressed at the thought of that likelihood. It did add an unexpected depth to her – mainly low – opinion of the marshal.

Hikari sniffed the air – some lingering trace of burnt hay tickling her nose…

"Oi!" the stranger's voice interrupted her musing. He was staring down at one of the black sofas in the room. It was back-facing the door so Hikari could not see what the other man was looking at. She had a good idea though, drawing near and confirming that the white lump sprawled inelegantly over the furniture was the marshal. He was snoozing away in his shirt, tie and lab coat. His feet were encased in a pair of cute – pink – kiddy slippers which Hikari stared at, nonplussed.

"Oi, Gensui-sama! Someone's here to see you!" the unnamed soldier spoke again, his careless tone undermining the formal use of address. He actually lifted a foot and nudged the marshal at his side. Hikari raised a brow at that. She was starting to be very curious of the other's identity.

Tenpou groaned. But he did rouse himself awake. Slowly he sat up. A thick, open book on his chest slid onto the floor. Hikari had a glimpse of the title as the other soldier picked it up and place it on the coffee table. It said 'Military Practices of the Six Kingdoms'.

Hikari blinked; it was not a title familiar to her, even if she was, in her own opinion, schooled sufficiently in a decent range of military literature.

Blearily, Tenpou adjusted his glasses which had gone askew. He ran his fingers through his long messy hair. "Kenren-san?" the disoriented officer blinked at the person who had jostled him awake. Hikari could finally tag a name on the mysterious soldier.

Kenren pointed a thumb in her direction, "You got someone here to see you."

Tenpou turned his sleep-rumpled face at her, "Oh, Hikaru-san." He proceeded to stretch himself, "Right… I forgot…"

Hikari was silent for a few seconds. "You… forgot?" Her astoundment did not last long as indignation began bubbling up in her. In all her years alive, she had never remembered anyone would (dare to) miss an appointment with her! She had to fight really hard to keep a scowl from crossing her face.

"Hikaru?" Kenren sounded surprised, "That Hikaru, the recruit from Seishin no Goten?"

Diverted from her annoyance, Hikari flicked her gaze to the other soldier. She tried to remember if she had seen him back in the dojo almost a fortnight ago.

Kenren ambled over, lazily seizing her up. Hikari was instantly wary, uncomfortable with the way his bold gaze swept in such a lingering manner over the length of her body. She forced herself not to snap defensively at the rude man.

"Kinda scrawny, aren't you?" the comment that dropped out of Kenren's mouth wiped away Hikari's insecurity immediately. Her eyes widened in flabbergast instead. Never had she ever encountered such, well, flagrant impoliteness before! "Coulda' been a girl! Did you really beat up that Enrai Taishou?"

The likening of her to a girl froze Hikari at once. "My… my punishment, sir!" she sputtered at Tenpou. In her haste to change the topic, she spewed out the first smokescreen she could latch on.

The marshal stared at her blankly and for such a long moment that Hikari actually had the time to calm down. A suspicion formed in her mind. "Did you forget that too?" Hikari raised her voice incredulously, ignored Kenren who was looking at Tenpou and her with interest.

"Ah, yes… that…" Tenpou distractedly scratched a cheek.

Hikari found her – now familiar – irritation returning at his seemingly – now familiar – blasé attitude.

"Your punishment was to tidy up my library but Kenren-san got here and he did it."

Hikari's brows twitched in between the 'tidy up the library' and 'he did it' parts.

"What?" Kenren dropped his jaw.

Tenpou blithely ignored the exclamation and went on talking in his – thrice blasted – cheerful tone, "Well, I supposed that means your punishment has been served by proxy," he assumed a thoughtful air and his following comments seemed offhanded, "Or maybe you can arrange my books the next time. It'll be good to have someone at hand to dust around a bit." Hikari gritted her teeth.

"Or maybe I get to decide what he should do, since I've so helpfully served his punishment by proxy!" Kenren cut in sarcastically. "I think my boots need polishing!"

Somehow, both men did not notice how Hikari's clenched fist had started trembling.

Tenpou had the temerity to chuckle, "Maybe when Hikaru-san commits a disservice against you too, eh?"

Kenren snorted in reply. Obviously, he must have known about "Hikaru's" situation to have recognised "him" and reacted to Tenpou's ribbing in such a manner.

Patience… Don't get into trouble… Hikari's breaths were shallow as the mantra starting repeating in her head.

"If there is nothing else…" Hikari forced herself not to make a biting comment about being called for a fool's act. She couldn't help her frigid tone though, "May I be excused to attend to the training activities of the squadron? I believe I am to be at the shooting range now."

"Oh, yeah!" Kenren drawled, "I'm actually here to collect you for that." He was referring to Tenpou.

"Aah?" the marshal started tapping a finger on his chin, "I think I recall something to that effect… but which range is that?"

"Number four." Kenren deadpanned, seemingly able to take the other officer's inefficiency in stride.

Hikari, however, was questioning how a character like Tenpou had ended up as the second highest ranking personnel in the whole of the Western Army, regardless of how – her eyes fell on the book lying on the coffee table – knowledgeable he might be. Shouldn't organisation count for something in his position?

"At least go brush your teeth and wash your face!" Kenren had actually begun nagging and Hikari internally rolled her eyes. "We can pick up a fruit or something in the canteen on the way."

The marshal pushed himself off his sofa. "Sure, sure…" he muttered as he made his way to one of the two doors in the room. Hikari presumed that was where the toilet was.

The door shut audibly and Hikari became very aware that she had been left alone with Kenren. She stiffened.

"Well, since we'll be seeing each other often, I supposed a formal introduction is in order." Kenren was initiated the conversation; his words puzzled Hikari when she finally got over her guardedness to decipher them. "I'm Kenren Taishou, your commanding officer in the First Squadron."

Hikari was downright confused. "Isn't that Enrai Taishou?" she blurted.

"He's transferred to another division," the general shrugged. "Heard he's in palace security now."

Astonished, Hikaru stared at the other man, who was making himself comfortable on the sofa. Her mind raced; she found the series of events too coincidental for her taste.

"May I know the circumstances surrounding his transfer? When did it happen? When did he leave?" she had to ask.

Kenren peered at her questioningly. "It was made official by late last week, I heard. Dunno' when he left though. All I know is he did. I only came here five days ago, ya' know, to take up the post."

He eyed Hikari appraisingly, "Wondering whether it has something to do with you?"

Hikari's startled expression gave her away.

Kenren huffed, "Fine, I'm only talking about this coz' I heard you are somewhat involved. Seems to be open news anyway; gossip yet to die down so you'll hear of it sooner or later."

Hikari's sense of dread deepened. She remembered the funny looks she had received on the route here.

"Seems like Enrai Taishou flared up when he is told you're placed in the First Squadron," Kenren continued. "He quarrelled with Gensui-sama there, even if that guy would have been hoarse with the type of injury you gave him. There were other men present and I heard they had to pull him off the good marshal there. News spread. The commander Goujun got to know of it and, well, you now know what happened at the end of the matter."

The new First Squadron general had been too busy prattling on to note Hikari's response to his spiel. The disguised princess had grown a pasty shade of pale as she stared at her supposed commanding officer in increasing horror. A crushing sense of something twisted and uneasy began to balloon inside her.

Was this guilt? A dim voice, sounding so far away, sparked briefly in her mind.

"Okay, I'm ready!" Tenpou announced as he stepped out of his bathroom. Kenren had just finished talking.

The marshal looked at lot fresher and his hair was even combed. His clothes had not been changed though but apparently, he was not bothered by how creased they were. Tenpou approached the pair but stopped short when he noticed Hikari's tremulous face. "Hikaru-san?" he queried.

Hikari spun around to glare at him. "Was Enrai Taishou transferred because of me?" she demanded without preamble.

Confusion flicked through Tenpou's face; then a palpable seriousness. Flinty green eyes pierced a shocked Kenren. "What did you tell him?" his voice was low.

"Or was it because he protested against you?" Hikari plowed on, casting all sense of propriety out of the window. "I couldn't believe it when you actually made the crazy move of placing me in the First Squadron so I'm not surprised with that general's response!" She was really worked up by then. "Can't take it that a lousy decision on your part is met with sane opposition? Well, I too do not wish to play your games!"

Kenren snapped his gaping jaw shut. "Oi!" he managed. "Take care of your words!"

Tenpou, oddly, kept his composure. He was a steady front against an increasingly aggravated Hikari. Aggressively, the latter breached the marshal's comfort zone, glaring up at the taller man's face.

"I had enough of you!" she spat. "You disgust me!"

A dropped pin would have been as loud as a bomb in the silent tension that followed. Hikari's was breathing raggedly as she spent all her pent-up aggravation at the marshal – truly, her life had been a mess since she knew of the man!

"You can slap me with the highest degree of 'disservice to superior' for all I care! Better yet, transfer me!" she was shouting at this point, "I quit!"

Hikari swivelled on her feet and stomped to the exit, ignoring Kenren's cries for her to stop. The deafening slam that accompanied her departure reverberated through the room.

Kenren's eyes were popping as he looked back and forth between the defiantly shut door and a strangely sombre marshal.

"What is that all about?" he yelped.

Consumed by wrath, Hikari swept through the corridors without care or thought. If she met people along the way, she brushed past them in long furious steps. If she bumped into someone, she wedged them aside instead of stopping to apologise. Generally, other users of the corridors took one glance at the murderous look she was sporting and gave her a wide berth. Certainly, Hikari left more than a few stupefied look in her dust - not that she gave a fig.

Needless to say, Hikari did not bother calculating how long her rampage through the sprawling complex took. She only knew that when she did stop to take stock of where she was, she found herself outside the dojo.

The large wooden sliding doors to the training hall were closed. Hikari pulled one door open with a grunt; her motions wild and agitated. As expected, the dojo was empty. She did not bothered opening up the large windows for ventilation. Light easily filtered through the flimsy paper panes that were overlaid with glass – daytime in the celestial Realm were always perfectly bright.

Hikari only had one purpose in entering the dojo. She marched up to the rows of shinai lined horizontally against the wall and swiped one down. In the same turbulent manner, she took up position in the centre of the dojo on the training mat and began swinging the shinai in frenzied strokes.

There were times the weapon cut through the air without sense or coordination, reduced to a sole expression of the wielder's ire. Yet there were times when it seemed Hikari was executing a formulated move; a certain sense of precision in the angle of her limbs or when the shinai was swung in a direction too practiced to be thoughtless. Whichever the case, grace and technique were not the focus here; Hikari only wanted to vent.

Long enough time passed for the Seishin attaché to gain a light sheen of sweat and heavy breathing. It was not till she took a misstep and faltered then did she come to a halt. Hikari allowed her arms to hang limply by her side. She shut her eyes to focus on regulating her breathing.

It helped that the hall was so quiet. The light treads of boots upon the wooden floor alerted Hikari to the entry of a person. She recalled that she never did shut the door and opened her eyes to see who it was coming near.

The intruder was Kenren Taishou.

He stopped a polite distance away. "What do you want?" Hikari asked brusquely, refusing to play nice.

Kenren, on the other hand, looked apologetic. "Look. It's my mistake." he did not mince words, brushing a hand through his hair, "Shouldn't have put across the news to you in that manner. The transfer wasn't your fault. Let me expl…"

"Of course it wasn't!" Hikari interrupted him, sneering, "It was his fault!" There was no question who she was referring to nor was it a rational response. She was not done with her tantrum.

Patience stretched thin, Kenren narrowed his eyes. "Aren't ya' being juvenile?" he spared no quarter, even as Hikari grew visibly indignant, "So what if ya' feeling guilty – just admit it!"

Hikari set off a cry of fury instead of answering. With the shinai in hand, she rushed towards the general. Her attack, though, was wild and Kenren dodged it easily. He caught the weapon in her next swing, twisting it out of her tired grip and flinging it away.

Kenren grabbed hold of the front of Hikari's uniform. "Cut it with da' tantrum already!" The general too was losing his temper. In brute strength, he lifted Hikari's slight weight off the ground, shaking her roughly.

Instinctively, the Seishin recruit dug her fingers into his fists trying to remove them. She clenched her teeth to stop them from rattling.

"Kenren-san, no!" It was Tenpou shouting. Next thing Hikari knew, she found herself deposited none too gently on the ground. The marshal had managed to wrench his general off her and losing her balance, Hikari stumbled onto the mat.

"Hikaru-san?"

The person in question lifted her head at the near voice and found herself looking at Tenpou Gensui. He was kneeling down to check on her. Furiously, Hikari pushed the man away, scrambling up to her feet in the process.

"Get away from me!" Hikari hollered at the stunned marshal sitting on the mat, "I don't want to see you!"

Kenren completely blew his top, "You brat!" He stalked towards Hikari with threatening intentions. Tenpou got to his feet in time to restrain him.

"How did you get into the army? You shouldn't even be allowed out of the nursery!" He struggled against a strained Tenpou, who was digging his heels into the mat in effort to keep him back, "Leggo' of me! He's due for a spankin', I tellin' ya! A spankin'!"

"Don't you even dare consider laying a hand on me!" Hikari was senseless with fury by then, face red and pointing a finger at the pair in her rage. "Don't you know who I am? I am –"

Suddenly, Kenren was just there; right in front of her; fist raised and ready to be launched into her jaws. And just as abruptly, Tenpou grabbed hold of his subordinate's arm, jerked him around and smashed his own fist into the latter's face.

The general collapsed.

It happened so fast Hikari was stunned speechless.

Her finger remained poised in the air, unheeded. She blinked incomprehensibly at Kenren's crumbled form; her outburst suspended in the moment of fright and shock.

"You should take greater caution in what you're saying, Hikaru-san. Some implications can be disastrous," Tenpou panted, but not so badly that it hindered his speech.

It was Hikari's first experience with his fierce expression. His eyes were blazing with so much anger that the green was shooting sparks; an extremely quelling face.

Hikari swallowed. Cold gripped her on the inside when she realised how close she came to blurting out her secret. Slowly, she lowered her arm and stared at the marshal, face colourless in trepidation.

"I will explain this one time only, so listen good!" Hikari was brutishly silenced by Tenpou's command. Her body even jerked into attention. Gone was the perpetually genial man. Tenpou was every inch the superior officer and a fearsome one at that.

"Enrai-san and I have never gotten along. And it's not up to you to judge whose fault it is: you are a newcomer and hardly in the know!" his voice raised and Hikari flinched at the truth of what he said.

"Perhaps… perhaps the incident involving you is the last straw." Tenpou conceded, "But it could be any issue, really. In fact, this is not the first time Enrai Taishou had an altercation with me; publicly too!"

Behind him, Kenren was slowly climbing to his feet. He was rubbing his jaw and looked decidedly sour. Otherwise, he seemed to have collected himself and was in no hurry to pounce on Hikari.

"Goujun-sama decided he couldn't let the state of affair continue and made the decision to transfer Enrai-san. You're just… there at the wrong time, tipping the scale," Tenpou ended, but the sternness on his demeanour ordered Hikari to take stock of what he had said.

She did and had one last question to ask. "Why did you assign me to the First Squadron, then?" Hikari challenged but kept herself in control. "You should know Enrai Taishou would not accept it."

Tenpou narrowed his eyes at her and the princess had to steel herself against his cold look.

"By saying that, you're showing some insight into the general's character," he shot out and Hikari could not refute his claim. "Is it something I should cater to when I, the commanding officer, make decisions I am fully authorised to?"

Hikari's mouth opened and shut as she tried to formulate an argument and found logic working against her.

"If I may pursue the matter," Tenpou carried on forcefully. "Are you, Hikaru-san, not unbias? Do you understanding the situation fully?"

Never let it be said that Hikari was slow on the uptake. There was just something too knowing, too personal about the way Tenpou confronted her and she knew at once that he was calling her out on the validity of her attack on his character; on the legitimacy of her judgment of him.

A wave of doubt swept over Hikari and suddenly, she felt so, so small in front of the other man. She staggered two steps back, eyes huge, as if she had been slugged.

The marshal, however, was not done. "I suggest you think about it clearly before making your next move. Report in when you are ready. However, you have only three days' allowance to make your decision. Alternatively, you are free to make your own arrangements for your return back to your court!"

After the harsh proclamation, Tenpou turned his back on Hikari, heading for the exit. He darted a look at Kenren as he passed by the general, signalling that the latter should follow. Kenren shot Hikari a rather grim look before falling in behind the marshal.

Tenpou waited for Kenren to step out of the dojo before grabbing hold of the door. As the new First Squadron leader stared in astonishment, his superior pushed the door shut with unnecessary vigour, creating a furious 'bang' in the process; no doubt bearing a message which both men knew the sole occupant of the training hall could well receive.

Kenren sneaked a look at his commanding officer as they walked away. Tenpou stalked down the corridor, his face stony. It was the first time the taller man saw his weirdo officer acting so serious in a non-combat environment. What little information or impression he had picked up of Tenpou in the five days he had been here had not shown such a possibility.

"Got something to say?" Tenpou was not impervious to Kenren's curious glances.

"Pretty vindictive, aren't ya'? Giving tit-for-tat," the subordinating soldier drawled, referring to the slamming of the dojo door on purpose.

"I might have lost my cool for a moment," Tenpou replied as if making a grave admittance.

Kenren rolled his eyes. "Ya' don't say…" he mumbled before continuing aloud, "Can't totally blame ya', though. That kid got'ta way of pushing ya' buttons. But what's up with him anyway? Why dat chip on his shoulder?"

Tenpou took so long to answer that Kenren thought he was being ignored. He nearly asked what was wrong till the bespectacled man spoke up, "I have apparently rubbed him the wrong way." His tone of voice was unexpectedly light and Kenren thought it peculiar. "Then, on top of that, someone helped him misread the situation!"

Inwardly, the general sighed. He was starting to get an idea of how evasive the marshal could be. "I know, I know. I apologised, didn't I?" he exclaimed in mock appeasement, figuring there was no harm in playing along.

"Did you?" Tenpou retorted in faux surprise. "Does 'it's my mistake' mean the same as 'I'm sorry'? Hmm…"

"Ya' a real nitpicker, aren't you…" Kenren commented dryly.

Tenpou gave up the opportunity to make a rebuttal as the entrance to the shooting range four came into view. Only then did Kenren realise where he had been led to all along.

"By the way, Kenren-san, I supposed you might want to send word to Squadron Three's general that he is free to use the dojo now," Tenpou said as they neared the training location. They could hear the muffled sound of pellet shots from where they were.

Kenren made a sound of acknowledgement.

The truth was, they had found the Seishin attaché long before they approached him but decided to allow him time to let off steam. Squadron Three soldiers had come by a short time after, since it was in their schedule to use the training facility. However, Tenpou gave some cock-and-bull excuse of needing the hall for an "investigative" purpose, of which he did not even elaborate, to get them to leave. It was practically pulling rank since he would not have gotten away with it if he was not the marshal.

Just before they stepped through the threshold of the shooting range, Kenren called out to his superior, "Gensui-sama."

There was a catch – other than the surprising formality – in the new general's voice that gave the long-haired man pause. He turned and faced a thoughtful-looking Kenren. "May I ask what will be done should Hikaru-san refuse to report in within three days?"

It was a candid question and Kenren was obviously serious. Tenpou found himself deciding to respond in kind. "Even if Hikaru-san is from the Seishin no Goten, he is the personnel of the Western Army now." The marshal did not take long to ponder nor did he sound indecisive. "And we have rules here."

With that warning hanging in the air, the green-eyed man entered the shooting range without a backward glance to see if the other officer followed.

It was subtle, but during the training session, Kenren did think that Tenpou was a little unnecessarily harsh on his men that day.


	6. Entry 4: The General Steps In

**The Romance of the Seventh Star**

_Entry 4: The General Steps In_

_Kenren Taishou entered into my life as a comfort. Just when my friction with Tenpou Gensui grew more complicated, he played mediator. This little tidbit must be shocking for those well acquainted with his reputation as a trouble-maker. Tenpou has always been the known diplomat out of the two._

_Interestingly, none of my liaison with the three grown-ups of the Four began smoothly. (The heretic, Goku, is nothing but a dear.) In fact – and I say this with affectionate exasperation – I do not recall our interactions ever been without the usual bumps and tussles of a relationship developing under unfeigned honesty. I speak of it with pride; it is unlike the careful politeness of the superficial and satisfying without measure. I am glad I have come alongside with the Four as far as I could. For all the sorrow I now suffer, I would not exchange it for the world – that is the whole point of this text, is it not?_

_Frankly, I have never seen a more individualistic group of misfits banded together. Each is a colourful character on his own. So colourful, in fact, they strained my patience too many unhealthy times to count! However – I would like to proclaim in smug nostalgia – I believed I was not only able to hold my own but also mete out measure for measure._

_The reception of Kenren Taishou requires a strong constitution. How easily he offends the delicate sensibilities of court affectations! Indeed, it is a testimony of one geniality if one is capable of taking a shine to his character. Truly, for him to rise to his rank despite his unapologetic mannerism, he must have proven himself without doubt with his martial and leadership qualities. Indeed, I have been witness of his prowess. It is said that he matches up to the power of a Toushin. I do not think it an unfair exaggeration._

_On a side note, I would say his physical resilience is crucial for his survival. How else could he defend himself against the vengeance of those whose face he has trampled with his bluntness? The fact that his punches lend equal weight to his words must have been the only guarantee for his continual opportunity to breathe!_

_To be fair, I need to qualify the above: I believe his bald-faced impatience for triviality is reserved only for the male species. His matchless "appreciation" of the feminine charm seemed to have made him oblivious to any depraved capabilities of the opposite sex! His ability to squirrel out the favours of a woman is nothing short of the foulest enchantment, I swear!_

_But, for all my ranting, I must confess that I find him the easiest to communicate with. With Tenpou, there are convolutions I need to pick through. Goku is still a child and Konzen… well, I will explain later. Kenren, however, is as you see him and I can approach him with the same ease I approach any one of my royal brothers._

_Of course, that is only at the subsequent stages of our acquaintanceship. I have already made known of my spoiled behaviour. As like my relationship with Tenpou, my immaturity has to be dealt with before I became humbled enough to understand the value of the general's honest nature._

* * *

"Yo!"

The greeting was loud, bright and utterly disruptive to the serenity of the deep night in the empty courtyard of the army barracks. Hikari visibly started, her hand clasping the front of her shirt in fright. The next thing she knew, Kenren had popped out from behind the trunk of the sakura tree which she had been leaning against. She cranked up her head to stare round-eyed at the smirking general.

"What are you doing here?" Hikari hissed; frazzled by the scare she had received. Her arms tightened even more around her legs, which she had drawn up to her chest. "And at this hour…"

"Just came back from some stress-reliever… if you get my drift." Kenren playfully adopted a cocky posture; legs apart, chest puffed out and arms folded. He looked down at Hikari, wagging his brows suggestively. Kenren did not ask what the other was up to, sitting among the trees by himself. He had been heading back to his own quarters till the sight of Hikaru – small, hunched and lonely among the towering cherry trees and drifting petals – gave him pause. The general doubted the prickly boy would be touched by his sympathetic sentiments.

Hikari narrowed her eyes. She resisted the urge to snap that she would prefer not to sully her brains by knowing about the other's licentious activities. However, the paranoia of sounding too 'girly' was causing her to second-guess her natural instincts. A fear of being exposed held her tongue; just in that morning she nearly slipped out her real identity. In the end, Hikari settled on simply turning her face away and ignoring the other man. She hoped that the general would receive the unspoken message to leave her be.

Contrary to expectation, Kenren settled down near "him" on the ground.

Taken back, Hikari demanded, "What are you doing?"

Kenren took his own sweet time to answer. He stretched out his legs, crossed them and propped up his upper body by locking arms backwards. Nonchalantly, he shrugged. "Don't feel like going back to my apartment yet."

That answer received an incredulous snort from Hikari. She stood up from where she had been comfortably nestled between the protruding roots of the tree and began walking away.

Behind her, Kenren scrambled to his feet as well and followed after. "Oi! Aren't you being too unfriendly here?" he raised his voice but his tone was conversational. His long legs easily kept up with Hikaru's hurried strides.

"Do I look like I care?" the Seishin recruit did not even bother to turn "his" head.

"That's for sure. After all, you've already beaten up one general." Kenren rebutted without qualm.

That jab did its job in stopping Hikari cold. She whirled around to glare at Kenren, who was looking at "him" with a challenging arch to his brows. "What do you want?" she bit out.

The lazy smile on the general's lips widened. "A couple of answers, I supposed." he said.

Hikari eyed her commanding officer in frustration. Then she stalked over to a nearby tree and leaned against it, peevishness plain on her face. "Make it quick." she shot out.

Kenren shifted on his feet so he could face "Hikaru". "What's so dislikable about Tenpou Gensui?" he drawled.

Hikari turned her face away again; not because she was being tight-lipped, but because she had no answer for her current company. She had four encounters with the marshal so far – had he displayed any character traits deserving of contempt? The Enrai Taishou incident is no valid argument – as Tenpou had pointed out, there seemed to be deeper waters than she knew of to make well-informed comments. In all the episodes where she felt played, particularly referring to Tenpou's interaction with her brother – had it been due to malicious intent on his part or her inability to match up to his acumen? She recalled her first view of Tenpou's library and how surprised she was. For the first time, Hikari admitted there was nothing much she knew of the marshal to determine a judgment call on his person. Her aversion so far had pretty much been generated from a refusal to see the man in any other light but the positive.

The uncertainty on the young recruit's face did not escape Kenren's notice. He found himself concluding that whatever it was the Seishin attaché was so hung up on, it does not seemed that deep a chip. Besides, from what he had seen of the olive-skinned youth, he could not picture him as a spiteful person; misguided, perhaps and obviously outspoken but not harmful. His reasoning and reaction during the morning's misunderstanding concerning the First Squadron's former leader indicated a sense of justice. That is always admirable, Kenren decided, imprudent as it might have been in this case. In addition, he felt that anyone who dared to so vocally stand up to a person of the superior rank (misinformation aside) deserved a nod from him. Such qualities were rare in the apple-polishing decadence of the Realm Above.

"Don't wanna spit or got nothin' to say?" Kenren interrupted the recruit's musing. He observed Hikaru's blistering (but silent) glare and inwardly smile, knowing he had hit the bull's eye. What a stubborn boy, he smirked but with a trace of wryness. He briefly wondered what the Seishin no Goten was thinking, sending such a fledging as representative.

"He has been quite lenient on you, you know." Kenren continued and was rewarded with a spark of curiosity in the recruit's wide, dark eyes.

Although her interest was piqued, the look Hikari shot the general with was disgruntled. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Kenren exhaled noisily. "Are you really that much of a greenhorn?" he sounded annoyed. "Giving you three day's allowance to think things through? Over something so… personal?" He would have preferred to use the term 'opinionated' but figured that it would add fuel to fire instead of aiding his intention to play mediator. "And after you have broken every rule in what constitute the proper behaviour following the hierarchy? This is military, boy, not the pampering schoolroom. That ain't the usual discipline by the army book, that's for sure!" Kenren refrained from mentioning anything about Tenpou going out of the way to ensure the other had the use of the dojo. He did not think there would be any point if what was just said did not get through the thick head of the touchy newbie. In fact, when the latter began blustering, he was not surprised.

"I don't need him to do that!" Hikari raised her voice defensively. "I didn't ask him to!"

"Ah…" Kenren did not refute her. "Then it seems that Tenpou Gensui is simply the type of guy who would."

Hikari felt the implied rebuke like a slap to her face. Kenren's all-too-knowing expression nailed it in. It took every scrap of her self-control not to lash out at the other man there and then. As it was, she could barely hold back the snarl on her face. Hikari did the only thing she could with her injured pride – she left.

"Oi!" "Hikaru's" haste in getting away gave Kenren a start. Thinking there could be room for a longer conversation – or at least, end it on a more favourable note – the general followed after immediately.

"Stop following me!" The Seishin soldier snapped over "his" shoulder.

"Wait -!"

"Just shut up!" The aggrieved quality of "Hikaru's" voice was what finally stopped Kenren in his pursuit.

* * *

Hikari enjoyed no rest for the remainder of the night.

Her mind flew beyond the army compound, over to the ornate Seishin palace where her own chambers, all her familiar things; her family, were. She so wallowed in homesickness it was smothering her like a dark depressing fog by the time morning broke over the Realm Above.

Peeping out from under the blanket she had wrapped herself up in, Hikari blinked wearily at the faint glow melting into the small bedroom through the translucent drapes over the window. She could not recall any other time in her life she found herself so reluctant to face the day.

With a groan and much reluctance, Hikari pushed herself up to sit against the headboard. She lied back limply, staring blankly into the air. So the marshal knew all along that "Hikaru" held something against him, Hikari sighed to herself. What exactly is in his mind when he placed "him" in the First Squadron? If you know someone is going to make things difficult for you, isn't it safer to get that person away as far as possible? And Kenren Taishou said that Tenpou Gensui is being thoughtful throughout? Assuming Enrai Taishou's transfer can be considered an unrelated issue – how does Kenren Taishou's input factor in? Even Kouki-ou-nii had said Tenpou had been generous. How is placing her in the First Squadron thoughtful or generous? Are they all even connected?

And at the back of her mind, her royal father's prophecy lingered uneasily. The rebuke contained within its meaning resounding ever more loudly with her wavered confidence in her own justification…

Hikari ran a hand through her hair in frustration. These questions, which had been running through her mind the whole night, simply compounding her desire to return home, to return to her sanctuary. The only thing she could conclude was that Tenpou Gensui was no simple man, indeed.

Do all the questions matter, really? Bogus as the assignment her father had sent her to accomplish, it still did not mean she could get herself kicked back home in disgrace. That seemed to put every dilemma into the simplest perspective actually – by hook or by crook, she has to report in within three days.

Hikari groaned. What happened to the principle of facing up to her problems?

It was a huge humble pie she had to swallow, to realise her father had a point. Now that she is utterly on her own, she cannot afford to be so flippant in her responses and consideration of matters if dealing – facing up to the consequences can be so… daunting.

On the other hand, since the consequences have been drawn and quartered…

In slow, hesitant moves, Hikari slid off her bed. She had her usual washing up before making her way to the closet. The Western Army uniforms stood out from the row of clothing she had. Her hand hovered over them for a moment before she decided to snuff out her indecisiveness and roughly grabbed a set. She changed near mindlessly, refusing to even check how she looked in the mirror.

It was difficult to step out of her apartment, even more so than it was the day before.

Hikari made her way to the mess hall where she nibbled and lingered over a bowl of thick gruel. "…shin… Gotun… Enrai… transfer…" as a group of men walked past by her seat, snippet of their conversation pierced through Hikari's mullish mood. She lifted her stare from her food to her surroundings and noticed the sneak looks she was garnering.

Gossip had yet to die down it seemed.

Scowling, Hikari turned her gaze back to her food. It was displeasing, certainly, but since she had more troubling matters on her mind, she found the dubious attention insignificant enough to tolerate.

The bell rang at that moment, reminding the milling soldiers of their appointments. Hikari disposed of her practically untouched breakfast before making her reluctant way to the exit.

This was her time of decision.

The First Squadron was due for an exercise at Simulation Hall Three. But her second option lied in another direction, to where Tenpou Gensui's office was.

She hesitated briefly before moving with the crowd that was heading for the training grounds. Her nagging sense of condemnation did not abate with her decision though and she had to keep assuring herself that she was simply being sensible. I have a schedule to follow; I'm prioritising; there is always be time later to seek out the marshal – she rationalised. Some slight commotion broke out here and there as pockets of people recognised "him" but Hikari managed to tune them out.

Though Hikari knew the simulation halls (there were four of them) were located at a remote end of the whole compound, the walk there still took a little longer than expected. Due to their sizes and function, the halls made up an entire section by themselves. It was surrounded by a large concrete expanse where some heavy artillery machinery and vehicles sat. There was even a well guarded entry point built into the fence surrounding the area, allowing the section to be immediately accessible from the outside.

The simulation halls were constructions of technology and magick. Unlike much of the barracks which retained the flavour of traditional architecture, they were totally made of modified alloys. That made sense, Hikari thought, if the hall was meant to withstand high intensity combat. She was not unfamiliar to such architectures since some of the Seishin work facilities were built with the same means.

Each hall was about five stories high and large enough to comfortably accommodate four hundred men standing an arm's length apart from one another. It was not difficult to imagine how size would be necessary to cater for the numerous participants during joint drills or exercises between squadrons and even divisions. Its entrance alone took up three-quarters height of the wall and was wide enough to allow five heavy machinery vehicles into the interior at one go. Its mammoth gateways are made of four partitions opening to an 'X'. They were at least three times the thickness of Hikari's person. Of course, the walls were even thicker.

These main gates of Simulation Hall Three were closed. Hikari entered using an opened side door instead, reasonably built to cater only for human traffic. Upon entry, Hikari's sight was immediately taken up by a wide glass panel. It was fitted into the wall near the top of the ceiling. Obviously, it was the viewing glass of the control room. Hikari could see some people inside, seated at the consoles and overlooking the floor where the group of around fifty men was loosely clustered to a side of the hall.

Hikari headed over to her squadron, ignoring the conspicuous whispering and pointing of chins when her presence was made known. Kenren's figure was easy to pick out. He was the lone man standing near the wall and a notable space separated him from the rest of the soldiers – the universal metaphorical distance between the superior and subordinates. The general seemed busy; his back was to the men and he was typing something into a console. Hikari could see an ear mike attached to the side of his head and could hear him giving instructions into it as she approached.

She stopped at a few reasonable feet away, when it seemed the butterflies in her tummy were at their most agitated. First, Hikari cleared her throat. They were unexpectedly dry. "Hikaru, Seishin no Goten attaché reporting in, sir!" her voice did not sound as firm as she would like it to be and she nearly forgot to salute.

Kenren turned even before she was done with her greeting, obviously startled. But the subsequent smirk that stretched across his lips and the teasing in his eyes showed his clear approval. Hikari tried to play it cool but was actually surprised by a gush of relief upon this favourable response. She hoped she was not blushing.

* * *

Tenpou had been in an uplifted mood as he headed for the Simulation Hall Three. Trailing behind him was Shurei, a member of the First Squadron. He had sent to inform the marshal "if he would like to attend the day's training session as there is full attendance from the First Squadron" – precise words from the general which he had ordered (a puzzled) Shurei to convey.

Of course the marshal understood the real message immediately and was quite obliging in leaving with the First Squadron member – after he was reminded to make himself presentable; courtesy of Kenren again. However, whatever it was that he expected to see after the side doors of the facility slid apart with a slick 'swish', it did not include the sight of a mutiny.

Before Tenpou's astonished eyes, he saw what seemed like two coalitions of people yelling at one another. Some even had to be restrained by others who were, presumably, more level-headed. Kenren was standing in the middle, holding two men apart. His eyebrows rose even higher (if possible) when he spotted Hikaru, who was near Kenren, raising his voice in argument against someone he recognised as Kindou.

"What is going on here?"

A dead silence fell when the soldiers realised that it was their marshal's voice they were hearing. If not for the severity of the situation, it would be near humourous how all eyes of the First Squadron swivelled at once to the entrance. There the number two commanding officer in the entire celestial army stood with an overly-placid smile pasted upon his face. The corners of his eyes were even crinkling. He seemed utterly impervious to the tension of the scene.

Kenren was rough as shoved aside the two men he had been holding apart. "High time you got here!" his voice was low and peeved. "Clean up the mess you made, won't ya! Your boys are still hopping mad over their Enrai Taishou business."

Tenpou merely blinked. "I see." he said pleasantly, nodding his head in agreement.

Hikari observed the marshal raptly. She had been shocked at first to see the man she had been so keen to delay meeting. But, as she realised how still the soldiers of the First Squadron had become, she became amazed. They had been at the point of coming to blows! Yet for some insane reason, Tenpou Gensui's projection of seemingly authentic friendliness was an effective chill on the hot-blooded atmosphere. She had dismissed it initially as an automatic response to a superior officer. But as the marshal strode into the area, she blinked; startled by an unexpected realisation.

Tenpou Gensui walked as an authority; she observed and a reluctant appreciation dawned on her. His strides were comfortable with palpable ease but sure, steady with the confidence of a person in full awareness of his dominion over the lesser people. It reminded Hikari of the occasions she had sneaked a peek at her father holding court in the main audience hall of the Seishin no Goten. Tenpou's presence was exercising a similar weight; the power to grip the attention and shift the favour of the crowd. It suddenly strike her that this was the first time she ever witnessed the marshal in action among his men. She stared at the other man thoughtfully, wondering what capability he had and manner of a person he was to exercise such an undisputed hold over his battle-hardened soldiers.

"Stand aside, general. I must have a word with the members of the First Squadron." Tenpou did not even have to raise his voice. His intent was loud and clear despite his quiet tone.

So Kenren stepped away and moved to a position behind the long-haired man. Shurei shot the general a nervous look but since no instructions were given to him, he stayed where he was instead of joining his peers. After all, he had not participated in the melee.

Oozing precision and deliberateness in every move, Tenpou stepped closer to the main body of the First Squadron. His eyes were flinty as they pierced through the faces of the soldiers. "Is it true what Kenren Taishou said? That this is a dispute over the transfer of Enrai Taishou?"

There was a moment's pause. Then the adjutant, Yusen, a muscular, deep-chest man with a reddish-brown hair shifted outwards with a determined look. "It is true, Gensui-sama!" he barked, saluting. "Many of us feel that Enrai Taishou's transfer is unjustified!"

Hikari herself felt the shivers when Tenpou widened his smile. "Unjustified?" he echoed the adjutant's words and the lightness of his tone prickled the wariness of the audience like the calm before a storm. "You were there, were you not, Yusen? When Enrai Taishou attacked me; not for the first time, I may add? So how is it unjustified?"

Some eyes swerved to land on "Hikaru", who was somewhere in the middle of the crowd. The princess, who felt the various gazes on her, froze. Her eyes shifted uneasily, settling on Tenpou.

The marshal was also looking at her. He too had noticed the deviation of attention. "I see." he said again. His glance swept through the soldiers. "Can someone explain to me how this commotion erupted? It has been more than a week since Enrai Taishou left and about the same number of days since the formal announcement was made. Why the sudden outburst?"

There was another pause. Then – "The new recruit Hikaru insulted Enrai Taishou, sir!" someone behind Hikari spoke up. The very person mentioned did not dare turn her head to identify the speaker. It was difficult itself to keep her eyes on the marshal, to pick up any minute alteration in his expression.

However, Tenpou did not seem affected. He hummed in a thoughtful manner. "What exactly did he say?" he asked, as if the matter was nothing out of the ordinary.

"He said Enrai Taishou's tactics are without sense and finesse." This time, the answer was swift in coming for there were many eager to complaint. A chorus of agreement accompanied the accusation and it seemed as if blood was starting to boil once more. But nothing got out of hand as Tenpou stood there with an attitude of someone waiting patiently for a chance to speak, wordlessly shaming his soldiers into control.

Finally, when he deigned it appropriate to make himself heard, he turned to Hikari. "Is it true, Hikaru-san? Did you say that?" he asked politely.

Hikari was most ready with her answer. "No, sir." she said in a very sure manner, staring straight into Tenpou's eye.

Tempers shot through the roof and a round of protest rose at once. However, not all men participated in the outcry. They were those who had been deterring their more aggressive colleagues from being physical. It was apparent that not everyone shared the same dissatisfaction, or at least the intensity of ill feelings.

Despite the clamour around her, Hikari maintained her cool and rigid posture. Kenren was looking speculatively at her with half-lidded eyes while a speculative shine to Tenpou's eyes gave Hikari a feeling that the quiet marshal was actually amused. It was a queasy thought. There was no time to sort through the complexities of such inane observations anyway as cries arose, declaring "Hikaru" as an outright liar by then.

"Alright!" though Tenpou held up a placating hand, it took some time before the men were willing to still. "In the face of so many witnesses proclaiming the same testimony of your offense, can you explain your answer, Hikaru-san?"

"What I said – exactly – was: 'this so-call tactic makes no sense and has no concept of finesse'. I did not say Enrai Taishou's tactics are without sense and finesse." Hikari announced quite firmly.

The curve on Tenpou's lips took on a tight quality and Kenren scratched the back of his head with a resigned look on his face. It took the First Squadron a few beats to connect the dots in the convoluted space between the lines. Unsurprisingly, the conclusion derived was not upbeat. "You're insulting us now?" someone cried out indignantly. "Our plans are an application of what we have learnt from Enrai Taishou! To deride it is to infer Enrai Taishou as inferior!" a soldier named Saikin demanded in the midst of the uproar.

The crowd pressed on Hikari, forcing her to move away for safety's sake. Tenpou's lips thinned as he kept a sharp watch to ensure nothing dangerous broke out. Kenren spent his attention divided between Hikari and Tenpou. He was willing to give the latter a benefit of doubt that he could keep reins over the situation but was prepared to jump in and knock a few heads loose if necessary.

"That's just your conjuncture! I'm not the one dragging Enrai Taishou's name into the picture." Hikari was retorting, "Don't blame me for your insecurities!"

"Enough!" Tenpou raised his voice hurriedly before a fight would really break out. Enrai's supporters looked ready to pounce on the Seishin recruit. "On what grounds did you make such a claim, Hikaru-san?"

"Because the tactic suggested for dealing of the given battle scenario is unnecessarily damaging." Hikari did not mince her words, "It does not speak of efficiency nor is it a complete victory. There is a less brutal way to handle the battle… sir!" She threw in the address as an afterthought, too taken up by her argument to take careful note of formality.

"Rubbish! Enrai Taishou's methods have always led us to victory! It provides superior advantage! Who are you, the newbie, to say otherwise?" another solder, Taiji, seethed.

"Is that what you have learnt? That superior advantage means being barbaric in decimating everything on sight? Then it says a lot if even I, a newbie, can see what obviously shoddy brainwork is!" Hikari shot back without second thought.

"Gensui-sama! We cannot accept this recruit into our squadron!" someone cried out. It triggered a round of similar appeals. "Because of him, Enrai Taishou has to leave! And now, he is trampling on our general's pride and our pride as soldiers!" Hikari fumed while Tenpou was openly frowning by then.

Kenren had enough. "Hey, hey! You don't have to put it like that." His rough, bass voice cut through the din with a little effort. "I'm supposed to be your general, now, aren't I?"

Tenpou decided it is high time to bring the issue to a close. "Kenren Taishou, your ear piece please." He indicated with an outstretched arm, fingers beckoning to be handed the piece of equipment. The general did as he was told and the marshal turned to the rest of his audience while putting on the mike. "I am taking over the exercise now." he commanded. It was clear his instruction was partially for the benefit of the personnel in the control room as he tilted his head towards the viewing glass. The men inside had been standing in tense observation of the disrupted exercise.

"What is the data you keyed in?" he inquired of the general in a no-nonsense tone, moving towards the console. Tenpou found the data in sleeping mode; Kenren must have suspended the program to deal with the dispute.

"Saving a bunch of hostages from a village hijacked by a gang of youkai who have set up an armed base there." Kenren answered, guessing that the marshal had a plan in mind. He went on talking as Tenpou began manipulating the controls. "I'm allowing the squadron free reign in executing their plans. I wanted to see how they would respond."

A three-dimensional hologram appeared in the centre of the dome room as Tenpou reanimated the program. The image might be a miniature version of the village scene with a surrounding hilly landscape but it was large enough to spread over half of the floor space in the simulation hall. A good part of it was phasing through the crowd. So everyone automatically move apart to accommodate the hologram and in order to also have a better look at it. "What is the tactic agreed on?" Tenpou asked next, throwing the question to the soldiers.

"We have decided that the faster option is to raze the village, flushing the youkai out, sir!" Yusen spoke out.

Tenpou stared at the adjutant a little longer than necessary, although he kept his expression neutral. Then, he arched a brow. "The faster option?" he repeated. "What is the slower option then?"

"We did consider setting a force field around the village, trapping the youkai inside." Yusen replied. He sounded confident of the plans. "When they run low on supplies, they would be forced to surrender."

"I see." Tenpou nodded his head. Then, he looked at Hikari. "Hikaru-san? Since you object to the tactic suggested. What other ideas do you have in mind?"

Hikari raised her chin and squared her shoulders as she provided her solution in a sure manner. "We dig a tunnel into the house where all hostages are kept. Release the hostages first. Then, use the tunnel to launch a sneak attack from the inside of the village. In fact, other tunnels can be dug into other houses of the village, serving as entry points for our army. The force field can be used at the time of the attack to ensure no youkai escapes."

"Dig tunnels? Ridiculous!" someone muttered within Hikari's hearing. Though her face darkened, she kept enough control not to respond in any way.

No one could tell what Tenpou was thinking as he suddenly smiled at Hikari and then turned to include everyone in his address. "This is what I proposed," he announced brightly. "Since this is a disagreement on tactics, let's settle this by pitting tactic against tactic. We will enact both scenarios. Then, we will compare the results. Agreed?"

Tenpou swept his gaze through the crowd, deliberately lengthening the silence and allowing space for protests. His eyes paused on the First Squadron's newest recruit who was wearing a frown on his face. The Seishin attaché offered no appeal despite any misgivings he might be entertaining. The stubborn look in his eyes showed that he was as motivated as the rest not to back away from the challenge. Tenpou shifted his attention to the next person till he finished his scan of all the soldiers. Most seemed grimly satisfied, no doubt confident of their ability to thumb down the upstart. Since no disagreement was forthcoming, he proceeded to key in the command that would expand the miniature image into life-size, opaque and tangible virtual reality.

It was quite fascinating to see the hologram stretched and spread itself while its colours coalesced from the translucent to the solid. There was a physical sensation of warping: the very fabric of existence being manhandled and moulded around their persons. Within minutes, Hikari was transported into a different realm where the whole squadron was standing on a grassy meadow. Momentarily distracted from her quarrels, she stooped to stroke the petal of a flower at her feet. A slight breeze brushed her cheeks. Her fingers tingled at how authentic the velvety petals felt.

"Considering that this is rather a unique situation…" Tenpou's voice brought Hikari back to the business at hand. "I would like to ensure the fairness of both exercises." She straightened herself, paying keen attention to the marshal. "Therefore, I believe some rules should be set for the interest of everyone…"

Hikari narrowed her eyes. It was true of what the marshal had implied; there were ample opportunities for foul play in the competition. Her position was clearly at a severe disadvantage. Tenpou's rules, however, had the potential of evening the odds. She weighed the marshal, remembering Kenren's attempt last night to get her to change her opinion of the green-eyed officer. The current situation – she was suddenly inspired – was a perfect chance to see if the general's words deserved merit.

**

* * *

**

**Date: **

11 July 2010

**From Lady_Rurouni:**

For those of you who has been following this fanfiction, I used to divide between the "journal entry" and "narration" parts and separate them into individual chapters. However, I realise that people would skip over the journal part and subsequently the tie between both becomes unappreciated and lacking.

So once again, I am experimenting with story layout. This time, I am going to combing the "journal entry" with the relevant "narration" into a single page.

I would love feedback on whether this is a better plan! Thanks!


	7. Entry 5: Sifting Truism

**The Romance of the Seventh Star**

_Entry 5: Sifting Truism_

_Strangely, Kenren has always treated me with kid's gloves. I never knew what have made him decided to go easy on me. Yet, I should not be so surprise, I supposed, for Kenren has a reputation among his friends for being dependable in times of need. This would I gather later, after our relationship manage to develop better speaking terms. But at first, I was irascible, I must confess, in my behaviour to him. Despite that, he actively watched out for my wellbeing, giving me support whenever I could not deliver well on the assignment from my royal father. I was not impervious to the goodness beneath his rough exterior nor did I suspect him of duplicity (as was what happened between Tenpou and me). Due to his brassiness – a foil to Tenpou's familiarity with guile – I could recognise (and appreciate) his kindness more definitely. Still, it took me some time to respond to his generous intentions. As I have previously mentioned, my pride proved to be the stubborn obstacle in my communication with these two men. _

_Just like Tenpou and I, the general and I first met each other under less than amiable conditions. In fact, he was witness to one of my disagreements with the marshal! Anyone would have found my discourtesy upon first impression most chaffing. Or perhaps it was precisely because I was so contrary that he found me appealing to his humour!_

_Indeed, that man worked on principles so purportedly remonstrative to the politeness of the court I find his values difficult to assimilate into my understanding at first. Born and bred from the very class he would snub, oftimes openly, I could sympathise with the complainers of his behaviour._

_The general was undeniably very flagrant with his independent opinions. To one who has always been a recipient of unchallenged servitude, such audacity is not easily tolerated. However, that is part of his honesty (and – I write of this with a good dose of dry humour – manly charm, as I have been informed on occasions by various starry-eyed women)._

_Believe me when I say his consideration towards me has no motive to flatter. For not once has he ever spared me from his rebukes when he sees fit! Neither has he leveraged on his contact with me to deliver himself out of his quandary in his last days – none of the Four ever did. Regarding this issue of theirs (and Seishin no Goten's) honour, I am emphatic._

_I have made mention of the singularity and contrast of personalities among the Four. By extension, each of them has earned my appreciation for distinct reasons. My gratitude to Kenren is foremost for his willingness to take me under his wing – chastisement, advice and all – that has initiated me into the adult world of accountability. Without Kenren's initial input into my life, I would not have spared Tenpou a benefit of doubt. He helped negotiate between the marshal and I, by first tearing down and forcing me to admit the coloured flaw of my own perception. Only someone like Kenren, who was brazen enough to challenge my superiority, could humble me enough to be willing to mend my shaky tie with the marshal._

_Thus, at a later time, when I grew more mature concerning the political dynamics of our society, I would attribute the root of my awareness to his hardboiled influence in my life. It is his gritty, uncompromising morals – and earthy camaraderie – that have sensitised me to the malaise infecting the noblesse: the conceit and complacency which became the breach by which the traitors of our celestial society advanced their plot._

* * *

Hikari was utterly exhausted.

The entire simulation exercise had taken up all of the morning and afternoon – in numerical hours. In actual effect, however, she had experienced more than a week's worth of mental and physical duress through the aid of virtual reality. Time-space manipulation had been made possible with magical technology of the most advanced kind.

Though the physical demands of the exercise had been tough, it was the psychological stress of the whole event that had been truly taxing. Hikari attributed much of her suffering, once again, to the green-eyed marshal. This time, however, she was certain of her justification!

Hikari's new grouse against the commanding officer started with his so-called 'rules' drawn up. Rather than a set of disciplinary guidelines she had been expecting, what Tenpou Gensui had done was offer the men a proposal of how the competition would be conducted and the framework for their participation. He had claimed that since it was a disagreement and competition of strategies, it would not make sense, nor was it effective for soldiers to be engaged in plans that run contrary to their opinions. Hence, the men were free to choose which one battle tactic of the two they would like to enact.

Suffice to say, Hikari's hopes for fair play had pummelled even faster that her jaw could drop. Needless to say, majority of the soldiers supported Tenpou Gensui's suggestion and offered their services to 'Enrai Taishou's legacy'. The only thing Hikari could do was stared, stunned, at the insufferable marshal who had seemed to be completely agreeable to the response and oblivious to her flabbergast. Since Tenpou Gensui was ignoring her, Hikari had transferred her attention to the general standing behind the long-haired man. Oddly, Kenren Taishou had been sporting an appraising look on his face. He had notice Hikari's agitated glance, however, and offered an off-handed shrug as his condolence.

That frivolous gesture had only served to stoke Hikari's ire.

Since the adjutant Yusen had seemed to be acting as spokesperson for the faction favouring Enrai Taishou, Tenpou Gensui tasked him to lead the first plan. Hikari's heart had sunk when the marshal's green gaze landed on her next; she could predict what was coming. "And reasonably, Hikaru-san will take charge of the second battle tactic." Tenpou had announced, exactly as the Seishin attaché had feared.

The sense of impending doomed did wonders to dampen her temper. Leaving her vengeful urges for later, Hikari had scrambled to hold her composure in the face of the ridiculous challenge that had been dumped on her head. It was one thing to suggest an alternative plan to tackle a hostage situation but another to direct an attack! What excuse could she give to reject that – admittedly logical – instruction? That the last time she was given charge of a project was a surprise birthday celebration for her royal mother? That deploying fifty servants to work out an exotic menu and putting up decorations was a realm's difference from manoeuvring soldiers in a battlefield?

Hikari's objections had stuck in her throat. She had been trapped with the situation; backing out was not an option at all.

And while she had still been panic-stricken, Tenpou Gensui had called for a segregation of participants. The men of 'Exercise A' were to step away from those of 'Exercise B' – headed by Hikari. It had seemed the entire squadron began streaming past, gathering at the area the marshal had gestured to. Given how her confidence had plunged into an all-new low, Hikari had dared not even look around for fear of confirming how truly alone she was. Hence, her senses somewhat blanked out when she heard Kenren Taishou exclaiming that there were twelve men at her side.

"I figure there is no harm trying something new, Kenren-sama." Renshi, a buff soldier with a lopsided grin had explained.

Hikari had been conscious of her pounding heart. She refrained from speaking.

Tenpou Gensui had given the participants of 'Exercise A' maximum of a virtual week to execute their plans. It had been an interesting experience; stationed at a nearby hillside and given a paranormal observation of the whole event through an aerial video feedback. No hunger had been felt and tiredness was an imagination imposed by the supposed passing of time rather than an actual biological schedule. In fact, a momentary shut-eye had been enough to overcome the mental maladjustment that occurred due to the discrepancy between the virtual and corporeal. For a first-timer like Hikari, the impeccable realism of the external impression had been in constant conflict with her innate instincts. It had been the greatest distraction to her urgent study of the tactics implemented by the first group.

Three 'days' had not even passed before the whole squadron was standing in the midst of a smouldering village of broken houses. A pile of youkai bodies had been dumped on a side, tranquillised and unconscious. Hikari had swept a long look of dismay at the destruction around her. Knowing it was not real did nothing to reduce its shock effect, especially given the precise duplication of the smell of burning rubble and cries of injured mortals. It had been a scene so removed from everything she had always knew – basically, a life of comfort and luxury – only a litany in her head that it was but an illusion had enabled her to keep at least a thin hold on her composure. As it was, her hands and feet had grown cold in fright.

Thus, it had been to her immense relief that Tenpou Gensui had called for an end to the exercise in favour of the afternoon break. Hikari had found herself breathing deeply, with slight raggedness, while the wreckage around her faded back into the metallic walls of the simulation hall.

The midday meal had been delivered food packs and the soldiers were free to roam the area surrounding that section of the compound. However, they had been told to be back in an hour's time. Obviously adjusted to the routine, the squadron had started heading for the cluster of pavilions built around the pathway linking the simulation halls to the other sections of the barracks. Those had been erected to serve as a gathering and resting place.

"Prepared for later?" Kenren Taishou's voice had reached Hikari's ears as she hesitated in following the crowd, standing uncertainly near the exit with her lunchbox in her hands.

Hikari had whipped around, glowering. "This whole exercise is a travesty!" she had snarled but mindful of the some soldiers still present, kept her volume at a forced whisper.

Kenren had narrowed his eyes. "If ya' dare loose that tongue of yours, have the guts to back it up with the act. Why – all bark and no bite?"

"You…!" the general's mocking response, when he had been – Hikari acknowledged – previously approachable, knocked the wind out of her sail. She had been reduced to grinding her teeth in helpless outrage.

Cool as he pleased, Kenren had sauntered past. "Come on." he had tossed over his shoulder, clearly meaning for the new recruit to follow.

"Whatever for?" Hikari had automatically resisted and was taken back when Kenren had speared her with a most serious look, brooking no argument.

"Get to know your team. Ya' got twelve men willing to give ya' a shot despite ev'rything. Don't waste them." the general had sounded so sincere it had left Hikari in wonder and caused her to follow him without further challenge.

Admittedly, it had been with the help of Kenren Taishou that lunch had turned out to be a more enjoyable affair than had expected. Afterall, Hikari had been… almost… on the verge of deciding to spend the break alone when he had gone up to her.

The Enrai-camp had continued the partition by forming themselves into cliques. They shot her unfriendly looks as Kenren Taishou herded her past them. Hikari scowled when she spotted Tenpou sitting among these men. He was laughing away with his companions and did not even seem concerned with the antagonism she had roused.

Finally, they had stopped at a group which, Hikari presumed, contained those she would be expected to work with later. There was an awkward lapse in conversation whereby Kenren Taishou bluntly told the men that they could do well to get to know the latest addition to the First Squadron. He also continued, to Hikari's utter mortification, that 'Hikaru ain't that lousy a character despite his troublesome mouth'. Jamming her in between two men who had looked as bewildered as she was, Kenren Taishou had gone on to engage the whole group in casual yak as if he had not just plunked the squadron's reason for discord in their midst.

However, some of them – to Hikari's encouragement – had started turning to her, introducing themselves and generally willing to engage her in light chatter. For the first time in weeks, Hikari had found herself cracking small but genuine smiles. The friendly overtures had been tentative but it was a hopeful sign that integrating into the First Squadron would not be so daunting a task as previously thought.

However, true to Hikari's expectation of Tenpou Gensui to be contrary, he had dumped the biggest bombshell after the recess.

The First Squadron had gathered in Simulation Hall Three once more, enveloped in the virtual countryside of the Realm Below. Intact again, the village had stood a hillside away. Hikari had to suppress a shudder as she remembered the burning aftermath of the first enactment.

"Perhaps some of those who went through the previous battle wouldn't mind joining the next?" Tenpou Gensui had suggested. To Hikari's pleasant surprise, a few soldiers stepped out, bringing the total number of men on her side to fifteen.

Still, it had been a weak number, compared to the near forty soldiers of the prior exercise. If Hikari had been previously unaware how volatile the issue of Enrai Taishou had been, there was no shred of doubt then. She had unknowingly stepped on an extremely sensitive minefield. That it was never her intention to disparage the previous general was of no value to his biased supporters. Having come to heads with the unmerited resentment of her presence, she was getting a good picture of the dissension within the ranks that had obviously been brewing for some time – with or without her.

That was to say, the marshal had been truthful yesterday: she was simply a hapless, incidental trigger in the politics within the squadron. Hikari had dimly wondered how Tenpou Gensui would deal with the tattered unity of his men; if it was salvageable. She had thought it a pity; there seemed to be some fair-minded men in the troop. Well, whatever the state of affairs, it had not sat well with her to be served up as a convenient scapegoat.

"In that case… You may take over again, general." Tenpou Gensui had lifted up a hand and removed his ear mike. He had handed it to Kenren Taishou who had quirked a brow at his superior. Then, to everyone's puzzlement, the outrageous marshal had walked over to Hikari and stood next to her. "For I would be joining 'Exercise B'!" he had announced, flashing a beatified smile at his stupefied audience.

* * *

It had taken near five hours – in real time – for the second exercise to complete. Virtually, she had spent three days of continuous digging before launching an attack on the youkai. Hikari had never gotten to know dirt (or hard labour) so well. She tried her best to hide how foreign such physical work felt to her – from the fumbling of the spade to an overall lack of efficiency and speed.

Tiredly, she eyed the two men who she was tagging after. Kenren Taishou moved forward in a slouched swagger, pretty much in line with what she had surmised of his character – debonair or provocative, depending on how one was able to stomach him. It was Tenpou Gensui's gait that was cause for curiosity. Hikari thought he seemed tense and was moving a little too fast and stiffly. She had to exert her aching limbs to keep up.

The Seishin princess rubbed her chest tenderly, feeling the armour she had beneath the fabric and allowing herself a pout. Physically, the residue ache left from the fight a fortnight ago was as light as ever. However, she had received a couple of hits from the virtual youkai. The magical technology of the simulation hall was so thorough the illusory pain – though it subsequently disappeared along with marks of wear and tear – had felt very, very real then.

Mournfully Hikari sighed; handling such opponents would have been easy weeks ago before her royal father had sealed her strength. She really had to do something about her martial handicap before she got herself killed. Of course, the recent scraps she had been getting into had put a crimp on any plans of re-training. However, Hikari was determined to make it her first priority as soon as she could.

As for what entailed 'as soon as she could'… Hikari's eyes shifted thoughtfully between the backs of the men before her; one clad in the dark livery of the Western Army squadron uniform and the other in a white laboratory cloak. A scowl flitted through her features as she stared at Tenpou Gensui's back. She thought that he deserved whatever that was nettling him; petty as it might have been. This was her appreciation for the bouts of cold sweat he made her suffer through the day!

Though… she admitted, Kenren Taishou and Tenpou Gensui had proved themselves to be of, well… credible characters.

It was not only because of the mealtime incident that her impression of the general had the cause to mellow. Kenren Taishou had stepped in as intermediary the moment the soldiers raised a clamour. In fact, he had shielded her, wanting the others to pull off their censure. When some of the men had begun approaching her in a threatening manner, he had put himself in their path. Though she had known the general for a grand span of two days, she felt that Kenren Taishou was easygoing company. Certainly, he could be abrasive but he was surely much less complicated a personality than the marshal.

Speaking of Tenpou Gensui… his volunteered participation in the second exercise had unnerved her; it had unbalanced everyone really, but none dared to stop the high-ranking officer. Hikari had suspected the decision to be another one of his contemptible sham. In fact, she would have loved to thrash it out with him there and then had not the pressure of handling the exercise been a greater stress for her at that point. Besides, any protest on her part would have made her look bad. "Hikaru's" public image was battered enough. There was no need to gift the Enrai-Taishou supporters with more ammunition against her. So with gritted teeth and a smile that went no deeper than a stretch of her lips, she had welcomed the officer into her group and promptly stalked off before he could make a reply.

While exerting immense control over her frazzled nerves, she had begun briefing the men with her, the marshal included. Although Kenren Taishou and others had made themselves scarce by then, the knowledge that they were being observed and with so much at stake had made her extremely self-conscious. Certainly, Tenpou Gensui's presence did not help matters.

Then, as she had stumbled through her explanation – she knew she was missing gaps in details due to her nervousness – he had started throwing out light questions in that affable tone of his: "Hikaru-san! What do you think of the layout of the village? Seems like we got to play hide-and-seek there… What do you think the youkai's daily schedule is like? Hopefully, we won't bump into anyone of them when we scout around… It would be an interesting to find out which type of soil is easier to dig through, isn't it Hikaru-san?"

Truly, Hikari had liked nothing better than to scream her frustrations! Instead, she was forced to entertain Tenpou Gensui's rambling inquiries in favour of keeping up a façade of civility.

However, it had been exactly during one of her elaborations it dawned on her that she was being forced to be clearer in the structure of her logic and phrasing of her instructions. This epiphany had been what planted a curious idea that Tenpou Gensui was actually aiding her.

The thought was so revelatory she choked and had to hide her slip-up by faking coughs. Meeting Tenpou Gensui eye to eye afterwards proved difficult. Naturally, the remembrance of Kou-nii-sama and Kenren Taishou endorsing the marshal's integrity grew in strength.

Towards the end of the exercise, even she had to admit that the bespectacled man was possibly deserving of greater esteem that she had estimated. Tenpou Gensui had plunged into the midst of the youkai mob that had been overwhelming her to defend and pull her out. (The fight was successfully concluded not long after, with the other fifteen men also attacking and tranquilising the enemies.) She could not dismiss the image of an unusually grim Tenpou tearing through the snarling youkai crowd, roughly grabbing hold and pushing her behind him. Regardless the battering on her pride to acknowledge that she needed that help, she supposed she could not begrudge a seemingly unfeigned determination to come to her aid.

Ahead of Hikari, both men stopped, having reached the marshal's quarters. Tenpou Gensui unlocked his door and swung it open with unnecessary vigour. He looked forbidding as he entered into his place wordlessly, offering neither a glance nor instruction for Kenren Taishou and Hikari to follow. As the door shut heavily behind him, the latter blinked. So, she was not mistaken about the officer's black mood! She looked at Kenren in silent curiosity.

The spiky-haired man shrugged. "We'll go in an' find out." that was all he said before he opened the door.

Tenpou Gensui was seated on the couch facing them as they entered. He was lighting a cigarette; the habit explaining to Hikari the tincture of burnt hay in the air when she was in the room yesterday. The marshal blew out a cloud of smoke as she and the general approached. They stood at attention behind the second couch opposite to their commanding officer. The princess resisted the urge to rub her nose, the smell unappealing to her. Feeling cagey because the marshal's impassive face was an intimidating thing, Hikari's eyes flicked down to the coffee table seeking for a distraction. A fat frog figurine with a gaping mouth sat on the tabletop. It was being used as an ashtray; Hikari could see the butts in its mouth.

"Congratulations, Hikaru-san," Tenpou began and Hikari's attention snapped to him. She found his faux lightness in his tone disconcerting. "I believe you have made yourself squadron enemy number one within an hour of reporting in. It is quite an unprecedented feat, I must admit." the irony of the words underscored the perfect smoothness of his tone to the utter razor-edge.

Hikari had to steel herself from flinching. Just as Tenpou Gensui's wrath yesterday had been scary enough to bridle her own temper, his sarcasm was as effectively unnerving. She bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from responding. That would certainly run counterproductive to her purpose of… at least not making the situation worse! Besides… what has gone wrong? Have the marshal been hiding his anger throughout the day, despite the show of geniality? Goodness! What was true or false of this man? Hikari felt completely befuddled.

Besides, she wondered how long her tolerance could hold out. She furrowed her brows at the marshal whose lips had curved into a sneering smile. Certainly, he was not finished and she would be the last person in all three realms to allow another to ride roughshod over her!

"Your ability to generate altercations is nothing short of genius, I must say! Just imagine the possibilities for that to be used against our enemies – as you have well shown!" Tenpou Gensui's brittle-bright voice was doing an excellent job of setting Hikari's teeth on her edge. She was positive her ears themselves were smarting with all the willpower she was spending in suppressing her primal urge to simply plant her fist in the marshal's face. Whatever respect the green-eyed man had gained from her was rapidly bleeding down the drain. "I am almost tempted to slot you in for lecturing opportunities in our military training schedules!"

That's it! Hikari opened her mouth to give as good as she was getting when the sharp slam of a booted foot against the floor interrupted her. Her widened eyes jerked to the right where Kenren was pulling off a stiff salute. "With all due respect to your newfound appreciation of Hikaru-san's talent, sir," the general's drawl was antithesis to his forceful entry into the exchange. "I would like to assure you of my own unrivalled proficiency in pissing people off."

Hikari's jaw dropped. She snapped her eyes to the marshal who, to his credit, maintained a cool front against the obvious impertinence. But his plastered smile had certainly been wiped off. The two officers stared at each other while the Seishin princess eyed them in bewilderment. Their silent exchange was exclusive and way out of her league. All thoughts of rebuttal flew out of her mind as the awkwardness of her position crept in. It was a novel experience for her to feel this need to be inconspicuous, to make her self scarce. Was this how her servants felt whenever they were witness to her arguments with her royal brothers? Hikari tried not to fidget when neither Tenpou nor Kenren showed inclination to back down from their individual stance.

Finally, Tenpou broke gaze with the general. The friendly smile he directed at Hikari send shivers down her spine precisely because it seemed so guileless. "I believe I would like Kenren Taishou to elaborate for me his claim to such a spectacular gifting. You're dismissed, Hikaru-san."

Everyone in the room knew it was pure cock-and-bull. But who was Hikari to argue when she was given the reprieve she was wishing for? She gave an unconvincing salute and shot out of the marshal's quarters as fast as she could without making her rattled nerves obvious.

* * *

The door shut behind Hikaru, leaving a hackling quiet in the room. "Take a seat, Kenren-san…" Tenpou broke the stand-off. Without a word of acknowledgement, Kenren made himself comfortable on the opposite couch. Then he stared at his superior, waiting… and assessing. The marshal took another puff, sliding a calm look at the current general of the First Squadron. "You disagree with my disapproval of Hikaru-san's conduct?"

"Just puzzled, Gensui-sama," Kenren unabashedly corrected. "For a person who know as well as I do that more than half of your First Squadron are made up of Enrai's brainless lapdogs, I'm wondering why you're chewing up the person who have did you the favour of sifting out the bad apples."

Tenpou breathed out smoke, taking his own sweet time to answer. Ahh… the rebel-with-the-heart-of-gold type… really didn't peg him for one… Apparently, for all the reported history of irreverence and reputation for being cavalier, his new general had a sensitive aspect to his person. It made him recall Kenren's moment of gravity yesterday, inquiring after the possible censuring of the Seishin attaché.

Again, the general had slipped into well-modulated speech, revealing his adaptability to a formal approach. That was to be expected; he had to be accustomed to the language of the royal court after all. His deliberate bluntness was also an unsurprising product of his bold character. But it was interesting how, for all the borderline insult, it falls short of accusing him of using Hikaru for his own purposes. Or rather, his brashness was a rather effective smokescreen for the subtle dig…. sifting out the bad apples indeed… Tenpou smiled humourlessly, "Hikaru-san is too individualistic. It is detrimental to team cohesion." However, he did not deny Kenren's words.

The dark-eyed general would like to point out that at the current moment, it was undecided if the First Squadron could even stay together, much less have a grand talk about Hikaru's contribution to teamwork. No; it was obviously too stupid a comment from a known genius for the sentiment to be true… or rather, completely true. Beside, he knew that the marshal had played the day's situation to his advantage; exactly as how he had described Hikaru's unwitting role. If anything, he should be grateful for Hikaru's 'individualistic' character that had precipitated the whole uproar!

That means the marshal was just being slippery – as usual. Kenren felt he had not known the man long enough to perceive the root of the problem. But it was clear that was as far as he can get out of his commanding officer… for now.

So, Kenren sighed and his demeanour deliberately relaxed. "Well, our new recruit sure got'ta taste for the flashy," he conceded and in an attempt to mellow the conversation topic, continue, "It was quite a stunt he pulled – screaming to attract the attention of the youkai and then challenging them! Worked though; they concentrated into the village square and made rounding up them up an easier job."

To Kenren's surprise, Tenpou's expression hardened and became even more shuttered. "I doubt that even you would condone the potential hazard of one-man heroics among underlings… regardless of how loose your take on the chain of command." the latter responded acerbically, smooth perfect with his barbed delivery.

Of course, it struck Kenren that he had hit the jackpot in dumb luck. Even as he struggled to keep his face neutral, the lanky man made a wry mental note of his commanding officer's quick and caustic temper. The marshal, for all his behaviour of inane cheer and suaveness, was definitely not a person one could provoke and expect to stay intact through the aftermath. His glacial hostility was formidable indeed. Kudos to Hikaru: he must be really something to be able to make such a guarded person explode twice; yesterday and now.

Huh… the question of what the Seishin newbie has done this time… Kenren peered at the other man cautiously, constantly recalibrating what he understood of the marshal. "I guess what the kid did was not part of the plan?" he prodded.

A pair of emerald orbs stared back broodingly and Kenren wondered what the other party was calculating behind that crafty mind of his. In a society where one's survival depends greatly on the ability to seize up a person's character and be able to play against it, Tenpou came across as a puzzle box. He had worked under some real crappy commanding officers before. (His last one had a sexy wife so unfortunate to have married that buffoon he simply had to "comfort" her.) Not only did Tenpou surpass any of them in position, his reputation as a genius tactician preceded him. Kenren doubted anyone of the upper ranks in the armed forces had not heard of Tenpou Gensui of the Western Army. Nonetheless, he had been skeptical prior the advent of his transfer from the Eastern Army. After all, too many in the court of the Realm Above had better bragging abilities than what facts were. But after having seen the bespectacled man in action on the battlefield once – even if it had been just once in the week he had been here – it was clear this particular commanding officer was genuine quality. In fact, Tenpou was so capable it left him disconcerted – 'cause it seems there's nothing left for him, the general, to do!

In addition, the rumours of the marshal's eccentricity did not do him justice as well. Nowhere in the gossip did Kenren hear of how flippant Tenpou Gensui could be where military order and administration were concerned… not to mention the household chores and personal hygiene left unattended…. Not that bureaucratic business was high on his own list of priorities, but Tenpou's level of absentmindedness made even him take a double look. It was an extreme contrast to the intense drive, acumen, control… and coldness, if he dared say… that the other man displayed while in battle. On the other hand, it had left him, the great Kenren Taishou with something to handle – tidying up the dump the other called the library, for instance, or reminding the latter of his schedule. For all he knew, he would be writing out the reports and delivering meals next!

Yet, if there was one thing he learnt about the marshal based on the day's fiasco of a training session with the First Squadron, it was this: Tenpou Gensui was a dangerous man. Strings were actually being pulled beneath a clown act and seemingly giving others what they wanted was, in effect, nudging the situation to his advantage. It was no wonder that Kenren himself, as a subordinate, felt he did not know where he stood with the other man.

On the other hand, he recalled the marshal's unfeigned agitation while dealing with the Seishin recruit yesterday. Frankly, volunteering himself for Hikaru's exercise was a pretty obvious clue. It was also no secret how he had backed the recruit up towards the end. Round that up with the perplexing harshness just mete out to the same kid and he could not help but sense that Tenpou, for all his machinations, had a considerate depth. In his conversation with Hikaru last night, he had asserted the commanding officer as a man of good will. Though it was a predilection born out of a reaction to smack some sense into the recruit, it was not without basis. Kenren was inclined to bet that this quality was the key to figuring the other man out.

Still, the general was not so naïve to think the picture that simple. Tenpou Gensui was certainly no tender-hearted idealist; the person he was trying to discipline was the same he obviously had no qualm of using as bait. The question is: how much is the enigmatic marshal willing to reveal of his motivations, really?

Finally, the higher-ranked officer replied, "Hikaru-san improvised. The plan was followed up to the point where Reiji-san was almost discovered. The last of the hostages have yet to escape through the tunnel at his end and we need a distraction to divert the youkai guards' attention away before they realised the loss of their human leverage." Tenpou's tone was once again placid.

"So Hikaru-san jumped the gun and acted the hero?" Kenren concluded and with the stoutness of one used to seeing the control of his superiors snap, proceeded to bulldoze on. "Alright, I see your point in being mad. Be'in impulsive is a trait that needs correction, sure! As well as pickin' the habits for working with others. But you yourself said that a distraction was necessary. I find it curious why you're only pickin' on Hikaru-san's shortcomings and disregarding his smarts and spunk."

Kenren needed not worry about Tenpou blowing up at him. If anything, the marshal was proving how adept he was at putting on a polite front. The latter was gazing at him lazily without any trace of discomposure, thinking that he was beginning to understand the numerous complaints of the Kenren Taishou being a difficult personnel. After a speech like that, it would be easy to accuse the general of insolence. That is the tendency when the higher-ups are hung up on unquestionable control. Tenpou snorted mentally and masked his cynical thoughts by leaning forward, nonchalantly tapping the excess ash of his cigarette into the mouth of his frog figurine.

In fact, he was growing amused by the subtlety of the exchange between him and the other man. He was not oblivious to Kenren's obscure inquiry beneath his obvious reproach. Kenren Taishou, Tenpou was discovering, was turning out to be more interesting… and sharper than expected. He toyed with the idea of rewarding the general's refreshing daringness with a forthright answer of his own. Unfortunately, he was still feeling too… upset… to indulge and frankly, some information was simply restricted. But, he supposed he could show a little appreciation for the guts to mouth off up front. It reminded him of the equally outspoken Seishin attaché. Kenren Taishou and Hikaru-san should be able to get along like a house on fire, he surmised sardonically.

However, just when he was about to provide a – suitable – reply, they were both startled by a series of heavy, urgent bangs on the door. Kenren and Tenpou looked at each other sharply as voices outside shouted for the latter with unmistakable panic.


	8. Entry 6: Juxtapose

**Romance of the Seventh Star**

_Entry 6: Juxtapose_

_In revisiting my memories for the sake of this journal, I fully appreciate – as one only could in hindsight – the weight of a long, long journey. And such a journey; from my callow beginning to my final precipitation into the crisis of the Four! Like any memorable path, there have been many milestones along the way._

_The meeting of Tenpou Gensui, Kenren Taishou and I became the core from which the wind of narratives encircle in progressive rapidity to create the storm at the end. It is so difficult to pick apart the fibres of insight into them. I have spoken of Tenpou and Kenren individually; what I see of their qualities, contradictions, debated weaknesses, strengths and all. Yet, how do I fare against the two as a pair?_

_It is public acknowledgement that Tenpou and Kenren made a solid partnership, their seamless coordination a model for their squadron. In spite of their distinctive characters, their common denominator is their savviness. Many times with them – especially so in the early days – I felt as if I was struggling in deeper waters. Drowning felt so real, yet it seems I would not; only because the pair made sure the tank of deep waters I was in was of their selection._

_Hence, I learnt to swim._

_Some of you readers might be appalled by the harsh imagery deployed. Certainly, their watch was tough: never indulgent, never easy. They made me realise my every single stroke with the utmost effort. Yet, this is but a frank reflection of my gain._

_Truly, that then emergent independence and development of character became my advantage. For enshrouding my relations with Tenpou and Kenren was the constant burden of my assignment and solitariness from my court. Its completion would have been impossible for a spoiled and untested princess._

_All these negotiation of relations amidst my stubbornness in being uncooperative – Ah! What mayhem I must have thrown them into just as they have confused me so! How utterly aggravated we must have been with one another! I do wonder, what with their differing personalities, the concerns they must have between themselves regarding their approach to me._

_Interestingly, though I accord Tenpou and Kenren credit for their inspiration on me, they have not a position to boast of their part in my success. Rather, they have not the ambition to claim for such. _

_Indeed, though they saw to the state of my welfare, my survival and my education, they left the choice of change to me. They exposed my deficiencies yet prepared the necessary resources to overcome it, but they have refused to direct the waters for me. They would make me fit for my task but at the same time insist that I fulfill its perimeters to the minutest iota. In fact, matters were arranged so they seemed to lose, instead of capitalising, opportunities for glory. Conversely, I can claim all accomplishment as my own efforts._

_Such peculiar provision for me would not have been possible unless they have considered my potential with respect. This, out of all aspects of my connection with them, earns my esteem._

_What else would one expect of men who hold such exacting standards for themselves? Their reply, in my demand for honour, is for me to be worthy of the same. They taught me that if I wish to be unashamed of my end, I must first prove my means justifiable. Such contradiction to the prevalent platitude of our Realm! I have never been so denied and yet so engaged at once._

_In fact, this gritty honesty to their selves is shared by all of the Four. They are personalities that would not choose the route of compromise – so bright is their fervour for liberty and life. Thus, so bright is their end._

* * *

The door crashed opened and six soldiers of the First Squadron, Liyuu, Zaidou, Fuudou, Nien, Eizen and Jirou surged into Tenpou's office. Their unceremonious entry put an end to the discussion between the two men seated on the sofas.

Kenren sprang to his feet. Tenpou quickly stubbed out and disposed of his cigarette before following suit. It had not been that long after Hikaru's departure; what catastrophe could possibly have erupted since to cause such disarray among their men?

"Gensui-sama, bad news! Taishou-sama, you're here?" the interlopers gasped before either commanding officers could demand what was wrong.

"We think Mouten and others are planning to ambush Hikaru-san!" Zaidou, a short but burly man exclaimed and instantly found his two superiors locking their attention on him.

* * *

It was with no small measure of relief when Hikari let herself out from the administrative office. She was clutching a small slip of paper in a hand, which information written on it had taken the less than adept administrative staff some trouble to find. They had not been certain where the relevant paperwork was parked. Some slight confusion had also occurred when locating the folder containing the required papers. Hence, it took a while before Hikari finally got what she asked for.

Working on a set of directions given by the hapless administrators, Hikari meandered through the corridors of the compound. Some time later, she found herself at a junction and paused a moment to run through the layout of the barracks she had committed in her mind.

Was it the right turn or the flight of stairs that she needed to take?

* * *

It did not take the six interlopers too long a time to explain how, by accident, they stumbled on the plot. They spoke in terse excitement and their story was a jumbled spill. Now and then, the two officers would interrupt them to ask for clarification.

When their inquiry was finally satisfied, Tenpou and Kenren shared an intense look, their prior conversation hanging in the air. The news, for all its suddenness and volatility, was an unsurprising likelihood arising from the culmination of heat that had been barely held in check by military regulations. Heat that has been meddled with and accelerated – Kenren's dark pointed stare interrogated the marshal just as Tenpou's unwavering green remained an impenetrable wall.

The marshal was the first to break away from the silent exchange. He did it in a manner that, had he not been so purposeful in the way he stepped up to the newcomers, would be insultingly dismissive. As it was, Kenren was left feeling, once again, how elusive his superior was with his motivations and intents.

"So this is what we shall do…" Tenpou began directing the men while the general kept his peace; a tacit agreement that it was the greater priority to deal with a possible present danger. Unfinished negotiations will have to wait.

* * *

Frankly, Hikari would like nothing better than to soak in a hot bath, have a good hot dinner and settle herself around her pillows. A tempting alternative was to simply collapse on the bed; her fatigue great enough for her to forgo the usual habits of hygiene. It had, afterall, been a long, tiring and confusing day.

Deciding to ignore decorum – not that she was ever a stickler for it and relatively less demanded of in her current identity – Hikari sat herself sidelong in the middle of a flight of stairs, propping her back against the wall. Behind closed eyes, she indulged in the memory of the pampering that would instantly be available to her had she been back home at the Seishin palace. Mucking around was certainly more… affordable when one had a fleet of servant to help with the personal clean-up.

It was the littlest details, like used utensils that would not be discreetly collected (and washed on their own) or having to personally turn the knots so she could even shower. A fortnight, mostly spent convalescing, was definitely insufficient for her to adjust to living an independent – unprivileged – life.

Hikari sat up, her wide eyes blinking as a sudden thought strike her. Now that she was no longer on medical leave, she had to figure out how to deal with her laundry on her own. Previously, she would leave a bag of clothes for washing outside her apartment. The same medic delivering her meals would help her get them cleaned and ironed. She was obviously not in the mood, up till yesterday, to consider the essentiality of such domestic chores. At this very moment, it seemed that the normalcy of daily – commoner – living had finally caught up with her.

How convoluted my life has become, Hikari thought glumly as she picked at her coattail, that such banal activities could be considered a comparative improvement. She sighed and cast a forlorn eye up the stairs to the landing above. A left turn would bring one to a row of apartment doors. The whole place was silent, perhaps because it was mealtime and off any training schedule. Logically, most people would have gone to the canteen or out of the barracks.

Feeling a little impatient, Hikari began tapping her fingers on her lap. She wondered how long she had to wait.

* * *

Fortunately, the four soldiers were still at the spot they decided to station themselves at in the wait for Hikaru. Tenpou gave a signal for Fuudou and Liyuu to keep themselves hidden while he went on to approach his targets, slow and easy. It would spoil the advantage of surprise should those men know how he had made the rush from his office.

Souren was the first to spot the marshal ambling up to them. His stocky frame jerked into alertness and his head of ginger hair swung to his companions as he urgently informed (or warned them) of their superior's arrival. Their reactions were poorly hidden. Mouten, who was slightly taller with brown lanky, openly gaped. The expression was awkward on his aquiline features.

"Ahh... Mouten-san! Souren-san, Kuuyoku-san and Hankai-san! What are you doing here?" Tenpou exclaimed. There was, however, something too forceful in his pleasantry that warned the other party of a sham. Not that the green-eyed man was unaware but he was working on strained patience, what with the day he had. Executing a probe while keeping his temper in leash was currently a little on the strenuous side.

"We're, uh, that's it, we, uhm…" Mouten, Souren and a third man, Taifu scrambled for a semblance of nonchalance as their marshal looked on expectantly. He was giving the soldiers a chance, honestly.

It was Kuuyoku, the fourth soldier who managed to deliver a straight reply, "We're waiting for Hikaru-san, Gensui-sama!"

Tenpou allowed himself a look of surprise, "Whatever for?" He always thought that Kuuyoku was one of the quickest thinkers in the squadron. And one of the best ways to plant a false trail was with the scent of truth.

Mouten, who had mustered the fortitude to back up his comrade answered, "We thought we should get to know him more! Maybe invite him out for a drink!"

"Really?" Tenpou was quick to respond and his tone became more genuinely amused – with irony. There were reasons why men like Enrai, rancorous but charismatic, were able acquire loyalty. Mouten's answer was a badly chosen ace. In fact, Tenpou was not above feeling indulgent when he called their bluff, "And I'm worried that you might want to get rough with our newbie!"

"What! Of course not…!" the men reacted appropriately, but after a telling split-second delay to the pointblank suspicion barely masked by humour. They were not impervious to the farce tightening around them like a stranglehold.

"Wonderful!" Tenpou smiled with feline satisfaction, to make sure the men before him knew who the mice were. Taifu was already turning whiter and Souren wiped a hand across his mouth, casting his gaze to the ground. It was time to raise the ante. "Then, can someone care to explain the bit of news I have heard about… Reiza-san, Huran-san and Gao-san?"

A freezing silence. Panic flashing across the eyes. A nervous darting look at another.

Finally, Mouten fixed his widened eyes on the marshal who was no longer playful, no longer pretending and the subordinate read his own confession in orbs of flinty gem-green. "Let's have an honest talk now, shall we?" Tenpou continued; his voice harder, deeper and dangerous. They would show their hands.

* * *

Hikari's head slipped from her palm. She managed to catch herself in time before she toppled from her spot. It took her a moment to find orientation, realising that she had dozed off while seated on a step of the stairway.

Blinking wearily, she stretched. Hikari ran a hand through her hair as she wondered how much time had passed. There had been no disturbance (since she was last aware) to indicate that anyone had passed by. Perhaps she should simply head back to her apartment…

* * *

"I got'ta interesting report of some imbeciles trying to ambush our newest recruit. Ya' remember Hikaru? The one from Seishin no Goten? Many are mad at him?" Kenren mouthed off the moment he stalked up to the trio. He was alone only because he had instructed Zaidou to secret himself behind the corner till he would be called out. "So unless ya' got some other airtight explanation for why ya loitering around the dojo, I'm afraid I've to pull you in for military abuse and gross idiocy in general!"

Huran, Reiza and Gao went boggled-eyed. Their new general had planted himself in the middle of the passageway and his arch look was underlined with ominous promise.

Kenren, whose appalling reputation had also been making its run through the rumour mill, took two steps forward. Huran and Reiza backed off instinctively. Gao flinched but tried to hold his ground even if his arm was raised in defense. "Wha…what are you talking about?" his voice lack conviction so his defence of ignorance fell flat. Fear teased the air.

"But there's something I'm curious of," Kenren carried on, as if oblivious that his brassiness was not grating or the suspicion that was visibly setting in on the other soldiers' faces. "It's possible that such'a pea-brain plot could only be thought up precisely because something's not where it ought'ta be." He tapped his forehead meaningfully and smirked to see the other men bristle. "Alternatively, it might be a case of playing fetch for d'master in the shadow. For someone, say… like a certain ex-general of the First Squadron?"

A flicker of understanding. Offended snarls. Trembling fists. Bitter glares.

Kenren measured the fraying control of the three soldiers and decided they needed greater prodding to deliver a more… confirmed disclosure. "Maybe Hikaru's right – no sense or finesse at all. I doubt this'll improve his estimation of any tactics you've learnt from… _him_." He purposely emphasised, cocking his eyebrow with deliberate intent to infuriate.

"That newbie deserve what's coming!" it was Reiza who cried as three of them decided to let their righteous fury do the work.

Ahh… what can he say? Kenren thought, almost wryly, as he pulled his fist back to meet the twisted faces of his oncoming opponents.

As what he had told Tenpou Gensui: he's really good at pissing people off.

* * *

The banging on the door was so rough Hikari could hear it from her shut bedroom. She shot up from her bed where her mind and body had been fluctuating between awareness and sleep.

"Coming!" Hikari raised her voice as she scrambled out from under her thick blanket. The banging persisted and supposing the person outside had not heard her, she swung open her bedroom door and repeated her reply once more. Silence came, much to her relief. Hikari took the opportunity to throw off her top, a short tunic with long trumpet sleeves. She slipped on her metal chest plate before putting on her sleepwear again. Lastly, she threw on a sleeping robe. She was tying her belt as she hurried to the apartment door, too flustered by the rude awakening to bother checking if she looked presentable. In any case, her only priority had simply been to hide her gender.

It did not occur to Hikari to check the peephole. When she opened to door to discover two familiar men standing outside, her initial response was to simply stare…

"Nien-san? Jyurai-san?" she uttered after she recovered from her astonishment. One was a lean man with dark colouring while the other had hair the lighter shade of straw and watery blue eyes. The two soldiers had been one of the few First Squadron members opened to her company. Besides, three days of virtual digging together ensure that their names came easily to her mind. "What are you doing here?"

"We're told to bring you to the marshal's office immediately." Nien answered. He had made an impression on Hikari with his unassuming air. Yet his voice, even as she remembered it, carried urgency.

"Few of us have been trying to locate you for a while now." Jyurai continued, loud and grim, even his posture vibrated aggression. Hikari guessed that he had been the one banging so agitatedly on her door.

"Why?" Hikari swallowed; apprehension growing acute in her guts. "What happened?"

The two men clearly hesitated. "Tenpou Gensui will explain when you are there." Jyurai replied evasively, sliding his face away.

"What is going on?" Hikari narrowed her eyes. "You know something." It was a fact that broke no argument. When the two other soldiers continued to hold their silence, her tone became sharp. "I'm not moving till you tell me what is going on!" she glared at them and folded her arms against her chest to show her determination. In the loss of her patience, she was willing to challenge the fragile rapport she had managed to build through the day's collaboration with the two men before her.

Jyurai expelled a noisy breath of air while Nien frowned. To Hikari's satisfaction however, they did relented. "…we heard some news. Something about an ambush on you." the latter began haltingly.

"We're to locate and escort you to the office. You sure are hard to find!" Jyurai growled. It was not clear if his displeasure was for Hikari's sake or his own. "There are a few groups of us looking all over the compound for you."

"We crossed path with Jirou and Sou just now." Nien did not specify how long ago that was. Hikari blinked at the familiar names. "They told us they have been here. But no one answered. We decided to give your apartment a try when we found ourselves around this block."

"Come on! We need you at the marshal's quarters to secure your safety." Jyurai finished with a scowl. The two men looked at Hikari expectantly.

The latter was staring blankly at them. Her face had been slack since Nien's announcement of her predicament. "Give me a moment to dress." Finally, she heard herself speak, her voice faint; the tone of someone too shocked to remember to explode. "I'll go with you to see the marshal."

The door shut in their faces with disquiet composure.

* * *

Tenpou's office was empty Hikari arrived, properly attired in the uniform she had gotten out so short a while ago. Nien informed Jyurai and Hikari that he will leave to find their two commanding officers. Apparently, they were out tackling the problem of her prosecutors. As for those involved in the search, they were expected to turn up soon since a gathering time had been specified.

"Isn't there an intercom system?" Hikari had puzzled aloud. "Can't we simply announce that I am found or call those looking for me to return to the office?"

Jyurai gruffly replied that the intercom was to be used only for an emergency alert. Besides, he added thoughtfully, the search for him was understood to be executed covertly, even at the sacrifice of communication. It was in part not to alarm any personal outside of the First Squadron and a logical decision given the need to keep the hostile party in the dark on her location.

The reminder that she was being hunted kept Hikari quiet for the rest of the wait. Jyurai maintained a tactful silence as they leaned against the bookshelves, just waiting.

About fifteen minutes later, Jirou and Sou entered. The first was a fine-boned man with long limbs and angular facial features. He wore his brown hair in artful disarray around an attractive face. The other was a ruddy redhead with a wide mouth that had a tendency to quirk into a lopsided grin. Their relief at seeing her was plain and frankly, comforting. Hikari returned a weak greeting.

There was no time for further conversation. Two other First Squadron soldiers, Eizen and Goyou, streamed in next and Hikari barely had time to reply to their queries on her wellbeing when Kenren himself stepped through the door. The men straightened themselves instantly. The silence that descended was abrupt.

"You're here! Good!" the general declared the moment he set his eyes on Hikari. He walked deeper into the room and took up a spot where he could keep everyone in sight. "So who got in touch with ya'?"

"Nien-san and Jyurai-san, Taishou," Hikari replied in a manner that was uncharacteristically subdued. For once, the honorific did not sound like it was spat out or an afterthought. Her eyes rested momentarily on the two soldiers. "They came to my apartment. They… they told me about the ambush."

"Hmm." Kenren nodded thoughtfully and not refuting her words only confirmed it. "And Jyurai, Sou and Goyou? I assume ya' know reason why you'd been running around looking for Hikaru?" He received a round of nods in response.

"But, Taishou, can we have more details? Like who are those involved?" it was Eizen, an earnest young man with light-coloured bangs flopping over an eye, who asked.

Sou stepped forward as well, "And frankly, I find it hard to believe they would go so far with their dissatisfaction." He cast an uncomfortable glance at Hikari at this point, "Perhaps there is some misunderstanding?"

Kenren only cocked a brow. "Kind'a hard to explain the three gangs found staking out the areas where one might guess Hikaru could be at, isn't it?" he refuted wryly. "One at the dojo, one 'round the hostel and the last combing the courtyard." Sou opened his mouth but then shut it without saying a word. He dropped his gaze, grimacing. The general continued, "Bunch of them confessed actually. Fact, that's how Tenpou Gensui and I are able to round up the last group."

A contemplative silence fell upon the First Squadron soldiers. Kenren was not without sympathy as he eyed them. "Look," he said. "Tenpou Gensui's currently in the detainment cell interrogatin'. We'll have more information by tomorrow. Meantime, I'm here to check if Hikaru has been secured. Since he's safe; good job!" Some of the men offered the general half-hearted nods.

Then, Kenren became graver, "But I got'ta ask: any of you hear something beforehand? Any inkling that such a plot is afoot?"

That question roused vehement denials. "We are utterly shocked by the news, Taishou!" Goyou exclaimed firmly.

Kenren held up a placating hand. "Alright, I understand." he declared to the resolute faces of the soldiers. "Also, it's getting' late. So I'm dismissing you. We'll fall in tomorrow at the dojo as scheduled." Then he slid a look at the Seishin attaché, who had been conspicuously silent; the latter was unsurprised when he added, "Hikaru, however, have to stay."

So Hikari watched the men filed out, a blend of guilt and gratitude swelling up in her. One positive experience she cannot discount from the day's experience, she mulled, was the extension of interaction time she had with the – friendlier – soldiers within the virtual world. They had even cheered and congratulate themselves with the smooth victory showing reduced losses to lives and property.

She was not so silly to expect turnabout chumminess. But she fancied that some accord had been established. The presence of those who had been in the office and their efforts to see to her safety seemed an indication of it.

However, she had also hoped that by proving herself, the opposing camp would at least reconsider their reproach of her. It seemed however, to have an inverse effect instead, Hikari realised darkly. The eruption of antagonism malicious enough to intend harm was certainly unforeseen. In fact, even at the present moment, it still seemed farfetched.

When there was only two of them left, Kenren went over and plopped himself down on one of Tenpou's black sofa, the one facing the door. "Make ya'self comfortable." He said, leaning back, arms raised and rested his nape against the palms of his hands. "I don't know how long we got'ta wait, though the good marshal said he'll make it quick."

Hikaru took up the invitation, settling herself opposite the general. Her tight fists were placed in her lap and her back was ramrod straight as she eyeballed the other man. "I want to know what happened!" She blurted out suddenly. "Nien-san and Jyurai-san didn't say much. I mean… how did you and Tenpou Gensui get tipped off? What… what is going to happen now? To me… to them…?"

"Whoa, calm down!" Kenren was staring at Hikari in amazement. "Ya' really rattled, huh?"

Hikari scowled. "Try being told that someone's planning a drop on you! See if you can still keep up the suave act!" she snapped.

To her bemusement, Kenren chuckled. "Glad to see your firecracker still working, kiddo!" Hikari's face grew blacker, her distaste of the wisecrack obvious. Kenren's amusement merely increased, to her dismay.

But the rangy general could perceive the distress underlining the other's outburst, the tremulous confusion in that demanding gaze that the prickly act did not well concealed. So he obliged and gave a brief outline of the whole story, starting from how six First Squadron soldiers had burst into the room, interrupting Tenpou and him.

Hikari figured that it must have been shortly after she was dismissed. Apparently, Liyuu, Zaidou and Fuudou had stumbled upon the would-be attackers near her apartment. They overheard their plans, including details of a search for her at the dojo. Rushing to Tenpou's office to make their report, they bumped into Nien, Eizen and Jirou and roped them into the matter, knowing these three are cordial towards the Seishin recruit. Summarily, Kenren and Tenpou took half the group with them to deal with the aggressors while the other half was sent to find him. The news spread, the general surmised, seeing the addition of Jyurai, Sou and Goyou.

The Seishin recruit was sporting a glazed look by the end of Kenren's account. The attractive officer peered at the other intently, "Hey, kid. Are you okay?"

"I don't know." Hikari managed to reply. She knew she sounded distant. Her eyes focused on the general, earnest for an answer, "Why would they… I mean, I don't understand… It doesn't make sense… I didn't plan to remove Enrai Taishou!" She was unaware of Kenren's growing astonishment as her babbling gained momentum, "I was only speaking my mind during the training! How could they even come up with something so… so heinous... and… and…!"

"Hikaru!" Kenren raised his voice in sternness, clamming cold her tirade. Hikari, still wrapped in her throes of distress, was struck dumb.

"I'll be the first to agree that Huran, Reiza and the rest are being twits about the whole matter." Kenren began, hard eyes boring holes. "But what they did was not unexpected. They're angry on behalf of someone who has their allegiance and ya' happened to push their button. Granted, ya' don't mean to. But do ya' honestly think that there would be no repercussion in any form?"

Kenren's audience gave him a lost, injurious look. And the general stared back in disbelief because he realised it felt like discussing adult matters with a child. Finally, he sighed. "Have ya' considered returning to ya' court?" he asked, dryly.

The tangent in the conversation caught Hikari off guard, "What?" the Seishin attaché dug her nails into the couch.

But Kenren plowed on with his line of thought. "Are ya' sure," he continued firmly, "that ya're able and prepared to handle your stay here?"

Hikari gaped. Before she could formulate a reply, she heard the door behind her opened. Kenren's attention was already shifted to the newcomer.

"Ah! Hikaru-san!" Tenpou's tenor voice was heard the same moment Hikari turned on her seat. "I'm glad to see you safe and sound." The marshal then made his way to the pair as they rose to their feet.

"I was tellin' him he might want'ta think about going back to Seishin no Gotun." Kenren said and Hikari whipped around to stare in alarm.

"Hmm… yes." Tenpou looked thoughtful as he stood near the general. They faced Hikari together. "Returning to your court due to such unexpected conditions would absolve you from the assignment that attaches you here." He smiled kindly, "It is too late now to make the long journey back to Seishin palace. The Seishin delegate residence is much nearer. You can even leave for it immediately if you like."

Hikari's shocked gaze swung between the two, a riot of feelings inside her. A mass of thoughts swam through her mind: danger an ordinary soldier proving herself prophecy father's command exile… "I'm not going!" she practically exploded. The two men were taken back by her vehemence. "I… I can't." her tone lost its steam as she found herself unable to substantiate her stand. What can she say? That it is not about what she chooses but that she simply cannot? "I mean, I wouldn't… I'll stay. I'll be fine." Hikari kept her gaze on the coffee table separating her from the two men, where the frog figurine still sat. She need not raise her head to figure out the bewildered silence that had befallen her company.

"I see." Tenpou said after a measuring look at the deflated recruit. Kenren was visibly knitting his brows. "I'll be calling for a mass meeting tomorrow with the First Squadron, after reporting the matter to Goujun-sama. Since you seemed adamant about staying, return to your apartment for a good rest. Fuudou-san, Liyuu-san and Zaidou-san are outside waiting as I have instructed them to escort you, for precaution's sake. But I do urge you to reconsider the issue, Hikaru-san; you are entitled to political indemnity."

Hikari, who now looked withdrawn, nodded distractedly. She turned to leave, hesitated as she remembered the protocol in time and pulled off a weak salute before heading for the exit.

"One last thing." Kenren suddenly called out when Hikari was halfway to the door. "None of the men from the ambush met ya' but ya' were finally found at your apartment. Where did ya' go earlier?"

The Seishin member looked at the pair quietly. "I was waiting for you at the residential block for the generals," the placid answer came. "You stayed back to talk to Tenpou Gensui. I wanted to find out if you are all right."

In the momentarily space which both Tenpou and Kenren were caught off guard by the unexpectedness of her answer, Hikari slipped out of the room.

* * *

**From Lady Rurouni:**

This is a difficult chapter to write!

I am forced to cut out a final scene of Tenpou and Kenren continuing their discussion because the chapter is getting too long.

There are so many layers I wish to incorporate in that I am feeling as if I'm losing control. I've tried structural changes but that will invalidate the narrative form of the earlier chapters. It's too late to change the 3rd person perspective I've taken. Removing the parallel perspectives here will weaken the point I wish to make about my OC Hikari's isolation within the triumvirate between her, Tenpou and Kenren.

HELP!

And on top of it all… I realised how discouraged I am by the lack of reviews!

I've always thought that I should finish my fanfiction regardless of the amount of reviews I receive. It's an issue of integrity to me, you see.

Then one day, in the midst of struggling with this chapter, I checked my email and found that someone (**ArticFire**) has placed me under his/her story alert. Suddenly, I felt an impetus to complete the chapter – amazing!

Look… I did my best with this story. Do you like it; dislike it; have ideas for it – I wouldn't know, would I? Coz my current impression I have – the fanfic must be somehow so dull, it's not worth an effort to speak about.


	9. Entry 7: Revision of Faith

**The Romance of the Seventh Star**

_Entry 7: Revision of Faith_

_Thus, humbled by time in afflictions, I learnt to repent of my prejudices towards Tenpou and, by association, Kenren. It took a while still to adjust to their peculiarities but at least, I desisted judging their characters through coloured lenses._

_Tentative cordiality was established and to me, it was my halcyon days with them. My optimism of the occasion, however, was misconstrued by my own ignorance. For maleficent forces were already at work and even as I basked in the naïve delight of newfound friendship, Tenpou and Kenren were keeping watch on the emerging tentacles of malignity._

_They were astute men, these two, and it is our loss that in our self-gratifying pride, we have not and would not heed their words._

_That is not to say that these men have been vocal with their opinions and assessments of the times. No, both the marshal and general knew when to speak and otherwise. (Even Kenren; for all his infamous brashness, he could be eloquent if he so chose.) Unfortunately, they found it more prudent to their health to maintain silence on their suspicions of those insidiously shifting powers. So deep and far-flung is stretched the influence of the secretly malicious they could only be effective if moving covertly._

_Tenpou Gensui and Kenren Taishou have never deliberately enlisted me or anyone else, into their unseen battles. It was only by observation and chanced intrusions that I have come to be somewhat privy to the disquietude that burdened them so. Even then, they were cautious with their thoughts until I had independently come to similar conclusions regarding the various injustices cloaked beneath the veneer. They were wary of speaking their minds and rightly so for who, inflamed by the projection of our Realm's supposed perfection, as is our vast majority, would willingly agree with them?_

_How blind we have become! Even up to the final days of the great catastrophe, how opulent we looked and righteous we persisted in claiming ourselves to be! Therefore, how internally fraught with faults our society must have been for so many to be found fraudulent and so pitiful in number the truly discerning and upright!_

* * *

Slep slep slep… Slep slep slep… Slep slep slep…

Hikari's feet beat a steady rhythm on the asphalt. She was at the military obstacle course field running her fifty-eighth laps on the track and counting. The broad path encircled a huge lawn that was more sand than grass. On it rose an intimidating amalgamation of jointed columns, poles, chains and whatnots; a sprawling variety of equipment guaranteeing a string of extreme physical challenges.

Naturally, Hikari was curious to see how she would fare on the obstacle course. Kenren Taishou said he would have her try it only after he was confident with the state of her physique. The Seishin soldier was not so foolish enough to disagree.

Slep slep slep… Slep slep slep… Slep slep slep…

It had been five days since the threat on her person had been foiled and nothing was the same anymore.

The morning after the incident had started calmly enough. Dragging herself out of the apartment and feeling quite subdued, Hikari had found Liyuu and Zaidou waiting outside her door. Apparently, it had been part of the escort instruction given by Tenpou Gensui. Hikari had wished she had known beforehand; perhaps she would have had a better night's sleep, unlikely as that idea was.

That day, the First Squadron had been lined up for archery practice. Kenren Taishou had mentioned assembling at the dojo the night before. Reasonably, Hikari had been somewhat too disorientated then to realise then that he was referring to the archery and not the sparring hall that she had visited twice.

It had an ominous start: more than ten people had failed to report in. Not including those who had been detained, there had been absentees suspiciously unaccounted for. Unsurprisingly, speculations had been rife, especially among the half of the squadron who were ignorant of the aborted ambush. The nine soldiers who had come to Hikari's aid kept among themselves, knowing better than to contribute to the grapevine even if they had the firsthand facts. Some of them had deliberately kept close to the Seishin attaché, for which she was grateful despite her newfound reticence.

Kenren Taishou had kept everyone busy shooting rounds but it had been dismal training. Most had been too edgy to perform well. Hikari, who was familiar with the sport, knew she had been nowhere at her best. Kenren had not commented much, nor had he looked particularly disturbed, but she was sure he had been sensitive to the general mood.

Tenpou Gensui had showed up only in the afternoon and Hikari had been surprised at the relief flooding her. She had thought there would be some answers at last. To her befuddlement, he had not spoken of the attack attempt on her but of the schism within the First Squadron due to divided loyalties. An outcry had broken out when the soldiers were offered the option of transferring out of the squadron.

Continuing with the usual activity had been pointless after such an announcement. So, Kenren had dismissed the soldiers. Hikari had not needed the discreet signal the general had sent her to linger in the archery dojo, waiting till she could approach her superiors. Unfortunately, she had not been the only one with the mind to speak to the two officers and had to wait a while before she could approach them.

Tenpou had waved a hand at her, an indication for her to follow. He had led Hikari and Kenren out of the archery dojo and it had been obvious by the route taken that he was heading to his office. Hikari could not help being edgy whenever they had encountered someone along the way. News would be flying rampant all over the compound by then and the conspicuous sight of the three of them together would likely churn out more gossip fodder.

How in all three Realms had matters gotten so complicated? Hikari had groaned inwardly. Not even a month in the Western Army and she had gotten caught up in a potential disbanding of an entire squadron? She certainly could not recall any of her pranks back in Seishin no Goten causing such chaos!

Naturally, the disintegration of the First Squadron, the absentees and detainees were the issue that she had shot Tenpou Gensui with at the first moment of privacy.

Tenpou had not given a straight answer at all. "Ah, yes. Getting entangled into such an agonising situation; it was in part a case of unfortunate timing as well. I apologise for the terrible impression you must have of the Western Army! Have you reconsidered your decision to get your assignment repealed?"

By then, Hikari had had enough encounters with Tenpou Gensui trying to blindside her to be able to nail it when it happened. The non-stop series of skirmishes she had found herself haplessly embroiled in might have her shaken, true. But she had not been so disheartened she could be helplessly cowed into being led by her nose! "Are you trying to get rid of me?" she had thrown back, too stressed to mind the protocols.

"No, of course not!" Tenpou's reaction had been instantaneous and Hikari could almost believe his astounded display. Kenren had struggled to keep his chortles checked. The attaché had glared, irked, at the general first before returning her attention to the marshal.

Their eyes had met and something significant and unspeakable clicked into place. For faith – precarious but definitive – had allowed Hikari, the first time ever, to discover in the rich green glow a sincerity that softened the opaqueness of the man's hidden logic.

But Tenpou had then shifted, reacting perhaps to the unexplained wonder rippling across the recruit's transparent face. The planes of his glasses had caught the light from the overhead lamps and access was no more.

With that epiphany, her confidence in her choice had been bolstered. Suddenly, she felt an impetus to explain to them – within all the secrecy – as much of her reasoning and motivation as she could.

Unfortunately, it had not felt comfortable. Her benign inspiration had been newfound and her relationship with the pair had, to that point, been thorny. In that first attempt to come to an accord with Tenpou Gensui and Kenren Taishou, the gap between them had never been so acutely felt.

The disguised princess had swallowed to wet her suddenly dry mouth. Her mind was uncharacteristically blank and the only thought it could latch on was the memory of what she had read during the sleepless night. For in the lonesomeness of her apartment and gripped by the sorry state of her situation, she had ended up poring through the dossier on her fabricated identity. That file had been given to her days prior her leave from the Seishin palace. She had been so resentful when Mamoru-ou-nii (1) had presented it to her, explaining that another copy had been submitted to the Western Army. He had thought it would help if she would at least familiarised herself with the details. Sullen, she had not touched the documents at all.

However, that night, when duress had rendered her previous rebelliousness distant and trivial, she had finally found the forbearance to examine her invented self thoroughly. It had not been a thick folder but her inner conflicts kept her lingering over the words even when she was done with the papers.

The point had not been about what had been written but the value she had tussled to make out of it.

"My job… has been delineated to the study and participation of the Western Army… with the objective of improving Seishin no Goten's security structure..." Hikari began awkwardly. She was practically taking a leaf out of her job description in the dossier.

Tenpou and Kenren, thankfully, had not interrupted her. Though nonplussed, they had made no sound, sensing something of the tense grappling occurring within the Seishin recruit. "It is a question of my capability to deliver through with the demands of my assignment, despite these… unexpected disruptions. What I wish to express is… is…" the Seishin attaché had not been able to continue, so tightly wound up were her nerves. Her hands had been clenching and unclenching themselves. Caught in suspense by the lengthy pause, Tenpou and Kenren had been leaning forward in anticipation.

Hikari had scowled, having no patience for being tongue-tied. She had decided that her usual recklessness was possibly more effective in that situation. "Permission to speak plainly, sir!" she had burst out, throwing caution to the wind.

The marshal had blinked, taken back. "Alright, go on," he had agreed. He knew Kenren was similarly engaged although the latter had yet might not have to said a word.

Hikari had taken a deep breath. "Don't take me for a spineless coward!" she had then blasted and the eyes of the two men grew round. "I'm capable of taking up my own fights and I surely am capable of facing the consequences of any trouble I've caused! I have a job to finish and – by the stars," she had sworn, "I will! So I don't need your help to clean up my mess for me or for you to send me packing off to 'somewhere safer'!" she had sneered at the catchphrase. "I suggest you quit your military jobs if you like being a babysitter so much. That's all, sir!" she had the temerity to tag a smart salute to her blunt speech at the end.

The resulting silence had been terse. Hikari had bore her eyes into the far wall in anticipation of some backlash. Her cheeks had been flaming red. Meanwhile, Tenpou and Kenren had taken a few minutes to recover from her verbal tour de force.

Then, a deep throated chuckle had broken the ice. It had been Tenpou, who was unsuccessfully trying to cover his laughter by coughing.

"Hey, hey, isn't that too much…." Kenren had not even tried to hide his amused smirk.

Hikari's expression was contorted between three-part relief and seven-part exasperation. She had rolled her eyes, wondering why she was not more surprised at the abnormal reaction. Tenkai Seihougun Tenpou Gensui and Kenren Taishou were definitely no run-of-the-mill courtiers. She could not remember when she had last been so put on the spot; no members of Seishin no Goten would dare aggravate her so. Enrai and his followers had been beastly and she shared no liking for them as they had for her. But these two before her and those kinder members of the First Squadron – the princess had pondered how they would treat her if they had known of who she truly was. Could she be able to keep their regard? She had found herself hoping so. The entire frustrating period had introduced a marvellous concept – questioning the response to her status and a realisation that she was currently at a perfect position to find out.

Watching the merry pair, a thought carrying a hint of her old impishness had struck her. Perhaps, just perhaps… it might actually turn out to be fun after all…

Slep slep slep… Slep slep slep… Slep slep slep…

Hikari swiped the back of her hand across her sweaty forehead. She had – if she was not wrong – twenty-nine more rounds to go.

That particular exchange ended so differently from that first meeting between the three of them, when Kenren Taishou had been introduced. How ironic that her threat to quit ended up with her adamant on staying in the Western Army instead!

Certainly, she could not claim to be on cozy terms with the two, but the notion of establishing some sort of rapport had taken root. It was, undoubtedly, a far cry from her initial hostility towards Tenpou Gensui and rocky beginnings with Kenren Taishou.

It was also the first time she had noticed how appealling the marshal's emerald eyes were, Hikari recalled wryly.

Her declaration to Tenpou Gensui and Kenren Taishou had an invigorating effect. Circumstances at that point of time had been at their bleakest; stuck in a dilemma spun out of control – not that she had much to claim in the first place. However, for the first time in weeks, she was able to recover a sense of purpose and clear-headedness. The various conundrums in her life became less daunting when she was finally able to conclude where and how she should direct her energy.

She would forgo past grouses. She would learn to manage her own affairs. She would prove her mettle.

Hikari lifted her feet with greater buoyancy – why had she taken so long to see it? Such was the fear when one stepped out into the unknown but therein lie the adventure. With that flash of enlightenment, she was more than just Seishin no Goten Nana-hime: suddenly, the universe was hers to explore.

Slep slep slep… Slep slep slep… Slep slep slep…

A border of towering Paulowina trees surrounded the obstacle course field. In their profusion of broad leaves, it was difficult to discern the man, clad in a dark turtle-neck and tight jeans, seated on a mid-level bough of a tree planted at the corner of the rectangular training ground. He propped himself against the truck, one long leg dangling while the other stretched out over the thick, light brown limb. While this person would not be noticed by the jogging Seishin soldier, he was at a vantage point to observe the other's progress.

Suddenly, there was a slight vibration through the wood, accompanied by a light rustling of leaves as someone else joined him. The newcomer landed on a lower bough. "So dedicated to your charge, Kenren-san!" Tenpou's sunny voice drifted up by way of greeting. "How's Hikaru-san doing so far?"

Kenren spared the tall marshal a bland glance. He was unsurprised at his superior's appearance, having sensed the latter's presence before he saw him. He supposed that was how Tenpou had located him as well, hidden up in the tree as he was. "Not bad. Kid's motivated," he shifted his gaze back to the far-off figure still running hard. "Ya' here for Hikaru?" Kenren continued, idly twirling a twig with his fingers.

Hikaru's exercise would end soon, he calculated, and he pondered over his assessment of the recruit's physique. From what he had seen, Hikaru's form lacked power and was defenseless against his environment. However, his stamina was acceptable and it was obvious the slender lad was trained in some form of martial arts – the sword; according to the records. It was quite a contradiction, really, and he could not figure out how the attaché got his body into such an oxymoronic condition.

"Ah," Tenpou confirmed the general's guess. "I need to speak to him."

Kenren cast a sharp look at the marshal, growling, "More trouble?"

Amused by the display of protectiveness, Tenpou decided to forgo the opportunity to needle Kenren using the latter's own track record. So he shook head instead, smiling, "Nothing so pessimistic! It's just about his training."

The general relaxed, although he was looking at the other officer skeptically, "Are you adding something new to the schedule I drew up?"

"Yes, regarding that schedule," Tenpou sounded wry. "Are you sure you aren't trying to scare Hikaru-san out of the Western Army with all that stuff you're packing in for him?"

Kenren shrugged, "He's not complainin' and I don't know how long I got." Tenpou knew what his subordinate meant. The First Squadron had been suspended from active duty till the predicament of its dwindling membership was resolved. Four days had passed since his drastic announcement. So far, there had been twenty-seven applications for transfer and counting. The deadline given was a week.

Slep slep slep… Slep slep slep… Slep slep slep…

Tenpou mentally tracked the rhythm of Hikaru's feet. It was steady and did not seem to be finishing soon. Foreseeing a longer wait than expected, he decided to settle down on the bough. There was a moment of silence as he made himself comfortable. Then, he spoke up, "The Disciplinary Board has sent us a letter of notification: Kuuyoku-san and others have been released into the custody of Internal Security on probation basis."

Tenpou's tone was so casual that it took Kenren a moment to register what was said. His eyes widened as he stared at his superior. "They move fast!" he gaped before continuing sarcastically. "Lem'me guess – the guarantor's a general we know?"

The marshal did not look at Kenren as he replied placidly, "Actually, the letter only says that they will be watched by the Advisory for Palace Security."

Kenren tightened his lips. That was high places indeed within the hierarchy. "What about Goujun?" the general persisted, his dissatisfaction growing. "He's not interferin'?"

"He is not pleased, per se." Tenpou frowned. "But the letter states that disciplinary measures are being meted. Goujun-sama… does not see any need to pursue the matter."

Kenren snorted, "The obedient, believin' type, huh? As if following protocol and packin' them off to de martial court in de first place helped!"

Tenpou did not address the general's criticism, choosing instead to divert the conversation topic, "The bureaucracy cannot afford to have the matter blown up, considering where Hikaru-san comes from, after all. The Disciplinary Board is probably relieved that someone is willing to take the case off their hands." He paused and then stared intently into Kenren's eyes to hammer home his succeeding point, "Besides… Hikaru-san is contented to let things be."

The last comment brought the men back to the discussion they had on the night of the foiled assault, after the Seishin recruit had been dismissed. Hikaru's unwitting comedy of errors had left the two officers floundering, catching them between flabbergast and ambivalent admiration at how he had managed to evade the manhunts. However, his little puerile stunt of waiting for Kenren was in the realm of the sentimental. So it had made a gawky conversation starter for the two men who were not so unguarded in their relationship that they would freely – for want of a better word – fraternise over it.

"That's kid too soft." In the end, the general had gruffly muttered over the smoke of the cigarette Tenpou had wordlessly offered to him. They had been reclining on the sofa; informal postures reflecting a mutual understanding that the day had been too tiring for more verbal grandstanding between them. "Oi, is there some stuff over at the Seishin court that ya' not telling?" Kenren had continued in a stronger voice.

Tenpou had peered at his subordinate with eyes at half-mast. "How is Seishin no Goten any of my business…?" he had mumbled, a cigarette wobbling between his lips.

"Huh." Kenren had snorted, unconvinced, "Ya seemed keen to have Hikaru alert his court." He had picked up how the marshal had tried to press the issue with the Seishin soldier, subtle as it might have been.

Tenpou had straightened himself with visible effort. He had then removed his cigarette from his mouth and tapped the ash away. "Are you going to make a habit of questioning every single thing I do?" he had asked lazily, looking at the general in the eye.

"Hey, don't blame me for figurin' things out from what I'm… _allowed_, to witness." Kenren had challenged and Tenpou had to acknowledge the ironic truth to the statement.

So he had decided to cut the word games. "Surely you are not oblivious to the various ambiguities to tonight's adventure?" he had said and knew he had the general's full attention by how the latter stiffened. "The soldiers we have locked up sincerely thought they are doing Enrai a favour. And that waylaying Hikaru-san would prove the superiority and necessity of his influence. Basically, it's a demonstration demanding for Enrai's return." He had dropped the polite honorific from his ex-subordinate's name.

Kenren had stared incredulously. "Has da' First Squadron always been this wacky?"

"You do not know Enrai Taishou." Tenpou had replied, his green eyes dark. "He can be very persuasive and is not without capabilities; a notable person within the Western Army. Of course, his power base concentrates around the squadron he has led. Why do you think I involve myself so much with the First Squadron's affairs?" he had smirked.

"So Enrai does have a hand in tonight's craziness?" Kenren had asked. He had been only half-serious when he was taunting Huran, Reiza and Gao with that idea.

Tenpou had given him a sidelong glance and shrugged. Kenren had not been amused. "Fine! Keep ya' schemes to yourself, though I'll not have Hikaru be your bet in da' matter. Don't think I've forgotten what ya' did during today's training exercise," he had gritted his teeth as he referred to the day's complicated virtual competition and their unfinished negotiation after. "I'd rather have Hikaru outta there before the next scrape happens."

"The influence of the Seishin court might help you with that," Tenpou had airily waved a hand. "If Hikaru-san is inclined, I supposed."

"Can't ya raise the alarm yourself?" the general had retorted before following that up with a snide remark, "But I supposed that would put ya in a really bad light with da' Tentei and his court!"

"There is that!" Tenpou had admitted unabashedly, much to the general's disgruntlement. "But more importantly, having me as the tattletale would be an utterly pointless move."

Kenren had frowned thoughtfully, deliberating over the implications in his mind.

"All we have are guesses," Tenpou had elaborated. "Bringing Seishin no Goten into the picture exerts nothing more than a vague annoyance on our supposed foe. We, on the other hand, would lose any impression of credibility – a definite loss without guaranteeing a definite return."

"Still, to single Hikaru out is quite a risky move…" the general had wanted to explore all angles.

"…An instrument too convenient due to Hikaru-san's infamous run-in with Enrai." Tenpou's explanation had been plausible, causing Kenren to mull even deeper. "Of course, it's all just conjecture! For all I know, it could be a simple case of overzealous loyalty!" The quirky marshal had flashed a self-deprecating smile.

Yet, despite their bantering, both men had recognised how real the likelihood of conspiracies was. Subsequent developments would underscore their suspicions. For Enrai had showed up in person the very next day, interrupting the meeting between the marshal and the commander of the Western Army, Ryuu Ou Goujun.

Tenpou had informed Kenren of the incident after Hikaru had been dismissed; his entertaining speech had been a refreshing break from the politics of the situation. The general had decided that the Seishin recruit, without contest, was the funniest subordinate he ever had. But once the latter was gone, Kenren had been free to press his enigmatic reporting officer on the shocking announcement that would effectively fracture the First Squadron.

The previous recess of humour had faded with the forbidding update Tenpou brought. Apparently, he had been halfway through relating to Goujun the previous night's attempted attack on the Seishin attaché when Enrai appeared. The previous First Squadron general had been carrying a letter of authorisation from the Internal Security Bureau, where he had been transferred to. Enrai had claimed he had heard from the grapevine what had happened, and was given the official recommendation to tame the situation by either returning as the squadron general or removing it from Tenpou's division altogether and absorbing the men into his current department.

Goujun had accepted Tenpou's alternative suggestion of disintegrating the dissension through transfers, agreeing that the Western Army should take responsibility and handle the breakdown of order in their own terms. But the dragon king, in his usual dutifulness, had agreed with Enrai's proposition that the captured men needed to be turned over to the higher bureaucratic ministry in charge of punishment and discipline, given the possible diplomatic repercussion of the crime. Tenpou, who knew his protocol well – no matter his opinions of them - had recognised that the battle was lost over that argument.

Kenren could see the direction of Tenpou's rationale. His solution offered a modicum of control amidst all the unseen manoeuvring going on. The Western Army could direct the destination of the men opting out of the squadron. But it was only a temporary and flimsy resistance. "Enrai and his backers will track them down. He's not gonna remove his hook over his power base." he had openly mused.

But it had been the best Tenpou could do, short of calling out Enrai, which would be a premature move. The one with the greatest strategic freedom had been Hikaru himself but he had shown no inclination to pursue the issue through his Seishin connections; its precise particulars foreign territory to Kenren anyway. Besides, there was no guarantee of effectiveness – a point their mysterious opponents must have calculated as well when orchestrating their plot.

The pros and cons of negotiating with Seishin no Goten in the matter had been fully explored during the night's discussion. "But havin' said that," Kenren had argued after Tenpou elaborated on how fruitless Seishin no Goten's intrusion would be, "Hikaru's certainly safer if removed from da' Western Army."

"Should he choose to stay, I am going to put you up to oversee an individual training plan for him." Tenpou had answered and at Kenren startled look, commented, "You have noticed his odd weakness, have you not?"

Kenren had known what the marshal was referring to. It had been a passing note when spying on Hikaru's tantrum in the dojo days prior and confirmed when observing his brief martial performance during the virtual training. Had Tenpou not had extricated the boy in time before he was overwhelmed by the enemies, his debility would have been exposed before the rest of the squadron. "His lack of power despite having an articulated form?" the general had confirmed.

"Hikaru-san was trained with the sword." Tenpou had continued. "Your dossier says you're more at ease with armoury and hand-to-hand. But for the building of stamina and strength, it should be sufficient."

Kenren had not been adverse to the idea of taking the willful Seishin kid under his wing, What had interested him, however, had been how the long-haired officer had simply sidestepped the unpredictability of Hikaru's continual placement. The latter had spoken as if it was a foregone decision. "Only if da' kid stays, of course." the general had not been ready to relinquish the hope that the Seishin recruit would choose the more sensible option.

Therefore, he had wondered if he should be surprised when, on the next day, Hikaru's rather bombastic reply had fallen in line with Tenpou's expectation. It brought him to where he was now, keeping an eye on the Seishin soldier.

Kenren turned his face away from his reporting officer. His eyes stared unseeingly into the distance, in the direction of his charge. "Che!" He grumbled, contemplating the latest development to the First Squadron upheaval. "It's sure tempting to get da' kid to raise hell just to break out of this standoff."

"Aren't you the one loathed to drag Hikaru-san into the matter?" Tenpou's teasing reply came. The shorter-haired man grimaced, keeping his thoughts to himself. Though it was his sincere desire not to see Hikaru implicated anymore into further intricacies, he could not help being wary over the bespectacled man's easy capitulation in undermining the recruit's involvement. It was a gut feeling of missing pieces to the puzzle. The more Kenren interacted with the higher-ranked officer, the more he was convinced not to accept all of Tenpou's decisions at face value, even if he also believed the marshal to be non-malicious.

Slep slep slep… Slep slep… slep… slep... slep… slep…

Up ahead, Hikaru seemed to be slowing down.

"He's done." Kenren said when the Seishin attaché took to walking. Tenpou followed the general as the latter leapt down from his perch, glancing at the back of the other man as they headed towards the obstacle course. His leafy eyes were shadowed and cool with silent thoughts. Kenren had misgivings, he knew, in addition to being sharp enough to detect a ruse being played – quite a formidable enemy on the field. Tenpou supposed he should be appreciative that the talented general seemed contented to act as his aide – for now, perhaps. It could not have been easy for him, as it was for Hikaru, to unwittingly inherit a problem that was burgeoning into murkier waters of hidden schemes and counter-schemes.

But Hikaru was not a seasoned soldier like Kenren, Tenpou mused, as the Seishin attaché jogged up, having spotted them as they made their way out from among the Paulowina trees. He agreed with the general: the slender, credulous youth was too green for the cutthroat affairs that he had unfortunately muddled into. Regardless – whether a capable general or unschooled recruit (as well as those multiple soldiers staying under his command), he would not tolerate whatever was his own to being encroached upon. For such a cause, restrictions would sometimes be necessary to insure those safe boundaries – he would see to it…

"Tenpou Gensui… Kenren Taishou…" Hikaru panted as the three of them met. The marshal's countenance gentled. Like Kenren, he was not impervious to the attaché's amiable qualities, when the latter was not being – unreasonably – contrary, that was. In fact, the general had mock-lectured him to 'cut the kid some slack' towards the end of their discussion after that ambush fiasco, citing Hikaru's adherence to the three-day deadline and the scare he had endured as reasons. Though Tenpou considered his new general a secret softie, he had to acknowledge the point made. Besides, it was not as if he did not find the Seishin recruit intriguing; surprising, as a matter of fact – much like Kenren. Afterall, the slight soldier had managed to break his composure – ranging from humourous to raging effect – a number of times within the month of acquaintanceship. It was quite a feat, if he might say, considering how he thought himself jaded to all features of the Realm he lived in.

Tenpou waited for the sweat-drenched attaché to catch his breath. "How's the training so far, Hikaru-san?" he asked when the fine-boned youth was breathing more easily.

The latter leveled serious eyes on him, "It's downright insane, sir." Tenpou could feel the corners of his lips quirking upwards while a strangled squawk was heard from Kenren. He, as well as Hikaru, purposely ignored the tallest man among them.

"Our excellent Taishou-sama seems to be aiming for a miracle, isn't he?" Tenpou nodded, assuming a grave air.

"Or he's just being an outstanding Taihou-sama(2)." Hikari deadpanned with a similar poker face.

Tenpou fought to stifle his sniggers. He discovered he quite enjoyed the Seishin soldier's outrageous wit, especially without the sense of antagonism between them. Yet, he had to agree with what Kenren had said when they first made arrangements for the recruit's physical tutelage under the general.

"If bein' defiant and utterly disrespectful of authority qualifies as 'interesting', sure! I'm da' one who has to work with him all da' time, ya' know!" Kenren had grouched dramatically. It was his response to Tenpou's jab about what an 'interesting' student the Seishin member would be.

The marshal had been derisive of the kettle-pot comparison, "Really? I do recall someone transferring to my division for certain reasons I shall kindly not mention, who I have to work with 'all the time'!" he mocked.

"Bah!" the other occupant in his office had waved a hand dismissively. And Tenpou was quick to learn how thick-skinned his new general could be. "There's a difference between da' exertion of one's manhood and da' cheekiness of a boy. The way he flagrantly thumbs his nose up at what is regular? Or interprets words to his convenience? Not that I disagree with him but he really riled the others in da' squadron! He's gonna get himself killed one day by one of da' old geezers 'up there' if someone doesn't look out for him." His tone, for all its waggishness, had been laced with gravity.

Thus, Tenpou had apprehended the main thrust of Kenren's concern, even if there had been finer points of the general's self-serving logic that he found debatable. As reluctant as he was to caution Hikaru regarding his unique character, the potential danger of meeting someone less… accommodating in humour, was real and could not be disregarded. Undesirable results had already been proven, like the incident with Enrai, for instance.

"If da' two of ya are done with the insults," Kenren cut in drily, "I'm claimin' my compensation for disservice done ta' me as the superior officer. My boots do need polishin'."

"I believed my stamina's improved." Hikaru carried on innocently as if the general had not spoken. But Tenpou, to his deepening amusement, had caught the slightest widening of the recruit's eyes – quite a mischievous one he had on his hands here. "And I am also adjusting to hand-to-hand combat patterns Kenren Taishou had me memorise."

Rebukes – likely half-hearted ones at that – could be left to other regretful, sombre occasions and not when such easy entertainment was available, Tenpou reckoned. "Sounds like you're doing a great job, Kenren-san!" he beamed at the general, who shot him a sour look. The marshal reached into the right pocket of his lab coat and took out a large key. He handed it to Hikaru, who accepted the object with a puzzled expression. "Here's something to help you. It's the key to my personal dojo within the compound. You may keep it since it's a duplicate."

"Wha… what?" Hikaru looked back and forth between the marshal and the key in disbelief. Kenren was staring at the green-eyed man with raised brows.

"You'll need a place to privately practice with the sword, likely at your own timing. But the barrack's dojo is for mass use and usually occupied." Tenpou explained smilingly. He turned, poised to walk away. "Come, I'll show you where it is."

It took both superior officers a few steps before they realised the Seishin soldier was not following. They turned back only to see Hikaru rooted to his spot, his face stunned and the key remained aloft in his hand.

"Kid?" Kenren raised his voice, shaking the spontaneous recruit from his stupor. There was a knowing twinkle in his eyes as he watched the lad react.

Tenpou, as well, was wearing what could only be described as an indulgent look on his face. The Seishin soldier might be too excited now to take notice but one day, the marshal predicted, he would take offence with Kenren's juvenile label for him. Tenpou hoped he would be there to see the general received his comeuppance. It would be highly diverting, he suspected.

"I… I'm coming." Hikari scrambled up to the pair, a grin of anticipation blossoming on her face. It was as if weeks' worth of unpleasantries had all been scrubbed and washed away.

* * *

**Footnotes:**

1) Mamoru-ou-nii = (royal) brother, Mamoru

2) Taihou-sama = (lord) Big Idiot, with the exalting honorific 'sama' as an extra kick to the insult. The katakana for Kenren's title of the general is written as 'Tai' & 'Shou', literally 'Big' & 'General' respectively. What Hikari did was to substitute 'Shou' with the katakana for 'idiot', which is 'Hou'. The latter is taken from the katakana 'A-hou' which means 'idiot'. There is a rhyme of Japanese characters being played here.

* * *

**From Lady Rurouni:**

Another difficult chapter – and a freakishly long one – but finally this heralds the end of the 'introductory stage' between Tenpou, Kenren and my OC Hikari! The plot will move on faster now!

I find pleasure in writing and exerting the discipline to complete a piece of work. But above the self—indulgence of fanfiction, I am training my writing style; looking to see what works and what does not. Hence, criticism is what I am hoping for.

I have garnered a few more reviews since my last protest on the lack of response from the readers and for that, I'm really grateful! But I must say this: I have never intended to "blackmail" any readers into sending reviews by threat of aborting the fanfic. Receiving review and being disciplined enough to finish a story is two separate issues to me. So,**MrsUkki**, **Sesshylover978**and **patriot16**, don't worry. I will finish Romance of SS (even if I don't ever hear from any of you again.).

**Patriot16**, I have taken note of the switches in tenses. (Actually, the switch to present tense was meant to denote thought, but apparently, it is not working or delivered clearly…) Thanks.

The most surprising and pleasant result of my rant in the last chapter is the continuing communication with **ArticFire**. She has in fact become my beta-reader! So thank her if you find this chapter having less mistakes than the previous ones did.

Regardless of my original agenda in looking out for reviews, the element of moral support and the perk of virtual communication that comes with them – I'm discovering how enjoyable it is…

Thanks, everyone.


	10. Sideline I: First Report

**Romance of the Seventh Star Sideline I **

**First Report**

It had been one month since Hikaru's entry into the Western Army. He would be heading to the Seishin delegate residence later to submit a review of his activities so far. It was yesterday that the Seishin attaché had sought permission from Tenpou Gensui to leave the military compound. Kenren wondered what exactly the other could say to his Seishin superiors. After all, half of Hikaru's stay consisted of getting cooped up in his inhouse apartment and the other half getting caught up in the internal strife of the First Squadron and its subsequent suspension from active duty. The newcomer had been quite earnest in assuring the marshal and him that he would not submit a damaging report to Seishin no Goten.

The excitement of the recruit was palpable. "Ya look eager." Kenren commented. He would be guiding Hikaru to the Seishin delegate residence. During the meeting, the latter had revealed that it would be his first trip to the ambassadorial office. Apparently, he only had a map to help him find his way.

Kenren had offered to play guide after a moment of feeling baffled. He figured that Hikaru must be a beginner even among his own ranks if he was so unfamiliar with the location of his court's own external domains. Anyway, there was time enough; the First Squadron was yet to be reinstated.

The baritone voice drew Hikari's attention from her hearty chomping of fried dough. She swallowed the mouthful she had. "Pardon?" the disguised princess looked across the canteen table at the general. They were breakfasting together before leaving the barracks.

Kenren pointed his chin at the small spread in front of the recruit. There was a bowl of light porridge, another length of fried dough, a small plate where two mini meat buns rest and a cup of tea. "Ya appetite's good today. Happy to see ya Seishin people later?"

Hikari picked up a meat bun, biting into it with relish as her eyes twinkled at her reporting officer. "HmMm-hmmm." she made a sound of agreement before continuing cheekily, "or maybe I'm just glad for the break from your terrifying training regime."

The general grunted noncommittally, the quibble sliding off his laidback nature easily enough. It was done in the spirit of humour and he was well acquainted with Hikaru's upfront behaviour by now. Automated deference was never his style anyway. He turned his sight to his own heavier array of dishes and pushed a cup of fruits in the other soldier's direction. "Eat up," he ordered, "for a more balanced meal." Hikaru's current appetite was an improvement in his eyes. He hoped it was not a mere monthly occurrence.

The Seishin attaché paused in mid-chew and look at her superior consideringly. "How like a nanny, Taischou." she observed. The attractive rake supposed he should be affronted at the dubious compliment but found himself at loss with that air of unrepentant sincerity. "You remind me," Hikari's face broke out into a wide smile, "of my older brothers really!"

Kenren raised his eyebrows. It was the first time he heard the recruit speak of personal matters. The kid must be in a really pleased mood today, he reflected. "Are'ya the youngest? How many brothers do ya have?" he asked, popping a dumpling into his mouth. He figured he might as well take the opportunity to get to know his subordinate better.

"I am. I have six older brothers in all." Hikari replied promptly. She did not think there would be any harm in releasing some facts of her true identity.

The general continued to munch calmly. He did not think his companion would appreciate his current thought of how fitting it was that the latter had turned out to be the youngest child. The Seishin recruit certainly showed characteristics of the typical pampered baby. "Are they also part of de' Seishin no Goten government?" Kenren asked instead while starting on his stir-fried noodles.

Hikari nodded cheerfully, "They all are!" She secretly laughed at the understatement.

It was a good opening to ask a question that had been bugging him for some time. "How did ya get to be de' attaché?" Kenren peered intently at his charge. He picked up the frozen look on the other's transparent face. "Were ya brothers also offered de' position?"

Kenren's question was more impacting than he realised. Hikari was completely derailed by the unexpected conversation turn. "The job was… was simply… offered to me." since she could not construct an embellishment fast enough, the Seishin princess settled for an extremely sparse version of the actual chain of events. Even if she could be forthright, it was not a joyful topic. "And I, erm… I just took it. That's all." She winced internally at how lame she sounded.

Of course, Kenren did not miss his companion's fluster. But the answer seemed truthful enough despite the vagueness. What intrigued him was the sense of guilt in his subordinate's voice. "I supposed ya hoping to get some news of ya siblings later?" he asked. He guessed there was a deeper story but he was not one to go digging into another man's wound.

"Oh, oh yes!" Hikari was quite relieved to get back to safer waters. "I…" unbidden, her fingers tightened around her spoon. She could not help the awful swell of emotion that rose within her. "I have missed them."

Kenren frowned. He did not like the shadow cast over the recruit's expression. In the short period that he had spent personally training Hikaru, he had discovered the latter to be a bright and lively person once the bristly attitude exterior was shed. "Well, eat up quick." he said, purposely brusque to break the suddenly pensive mood. "We can move out faster then."

The general was rewarded with a startled look. Then, the Seishin attaché flashed a grin in his direction. He practically radiated delight.

Kenren kept an amused eye on the slender lad as the latter returned to his enthusiastic breakfasting. It's the first time the kid's so compliant, he thought and hid his smile behind his own attack of ham and string beans.

By the time the two stepped out of the compound, the shorter soldier was fidgety with excitement. Kenren Taishou is too slow, Hikari complained to herself as she was forced to match her companion's ambling. "Perhaps you might pick up your speed a little, Taishou?" she hinted and thought that she was being quite tactful to her superior. Normally, it was others that conformed to her pace. This switch of position was not helping her anxiety.

Kenren's face took on an undecipherable indecipherable look. It was not that he was offended by the unsubtle chastisement. (It would be hypocritical of him if that was the case!) However, his own nerviness was not stemmed from naiveté. He was cavalier about consequences but not thoughtless of nor incapable to bear them. The general did not believe the Seishin recruit understood. It was a concern he had highlighted to Tenpou Gensui before.

"Oh…" a soft exclamation interrupted Kenren's musing. The general realised that Hikaru was minding him closely. "I'm sorry, Taishou. That was forward of me," the latter apologised and looked away, abashed. His whole demeanour was uncertain. "I guess I'm just too impatient…"

Completely taken by surprise, Kenren stared at the other soldier. Then, he smirked and lightly cuff the slighter youth on the side of his head. "Glad to know ya finally learning to watch da' tongue of yours!" he felt quite proud of his charge. Perhaps his worry was no longer as merited… though the saucy kid probably still needed watching.

Hikari rubbed her head and mock-scowled at the general. She felt awkward. Indeed, the month long stay at the Western Army had given her much to self-reflect. However, this consciousness of courtesy was still a new lesson to her.

"Com'on!" Kenren teasing rejoinder continued as he pushed her forward with a hand on her shoulder. "Ya the one dawdling now!" Hikari was mollified since the reporting officer had indeed picked up his speed.

The Seishin delegate residence was built near the imperial palace. Naturally, it occupied a rather luxurious address. Therefore, Kenren and Hikari needed mainly to keep to the major pathways. Only once or twice did they turn into the smaller streets and back alleys.

Shops, teahouses and other leisure establishments were just opening. The city was warming up to its routine hustle and bustle.

To one whose playground had previously been confined to the Seishin no Goten and its outlying territories, it was a novel sight. Hikari's attention was grabbed by every other activity and person – the three laughing women who entered the brocade shop; the two men staring sombrely at the chess stones between them; a group of identically clad maids hurrying by, hefting in their arms a basket of flowers each. So distracted was the disguised princess she did not even noticed when Kenren Taishou paused. He watched in consternation as the recruit breezed past, sparkling-eyed at everything else in the surrounding but oblivious to him.

"Oi, kid!" Kenren sharp call jolted Hikari from her gawking. She twirled around, still caught up in her rapt little world.

Hikari stared at the general with a dazed grin that stretched from ear to ear. "How wonderful!" she extolled, rosy-cheeked in her fascination, "This is so fun! I never knew Tentei's capital to be so lively!"

Kenren's expression grew more peculiar. "Good for ya." he replied with a face that made no secret of how weird he found the fuss his companion was making. "We're here, if you wanna know." They were standing in the middle of a broad cobbled-stoned road that could fit five horse-drawn carriages comfortably.

"Wha… what?" it took Hikari a second or two to decipher what Kenren meant. She began to look around excitedly and was quick to notice the delegate residence. It was a distinctive building, even among the other grandiose constructs of the prominent street. A flight of white-stone steps led up to an imposing porch of the same material. Two enormous deep-blue pillars flanked the landing. Deeper within rose a mammoth door, painted blue as well, with silver knots arranged on the entire front in a precise grid. Four sentry guards stood in front.

Like a puppy pouncing after a new treat, Hikari darted through the people milling around to get nearer to the estate. Kenren followed at a more leisurely pace, bemused. "Taishou! We're here!" she trilled when she came to a stop. Hikari was close enough to read the tablet that hung above the doors. It was the signature for Seishin no Goten written in ancient calligraphy.

The kid's real energetic today… Kenren deadpanned to himself when the other soldier starting hopping on the spot.

"Come on, Kenren Taishou!" Hikari barely waited for the general before she took to the stairs, two steps at a time.

"Hey! Kid, wait!" Kenren decided he better pull some restraints. The Seishin attaché was already mid-way up the stairs. He turned back to the general with a perplexed look.

Kenren had both hands in his pockets, looking like he had no intention of following after. "Ya can carry on in on ya own," true enough, the general said. "I'll be makin' a move first."

Hikari blinked, collecting her thoughts. Yes… there was no reason why Kenren Taishou needed to enter the ambassadorial house. She had simply been too charged up. "Ah… of course." the disguised princess gave her superior a sheepish smile. "Thank you… for showing me the way here."

The higher-ranking officer frowned up at the Seishin soldier. With the vantage point, the latter was a head taller. "Will ya hav' a problem gettin' back?"

"I'll be fine!" Hikari smiled back cheerfully. "I do remember the turns we took… Anyway, I can always ask for directions."

Kenren remembered how distracted his charge had been throughout the journey. He shot the other a dubious look but said nothing about his doubts. Instead he made a jaunty two-finger salute, "See' ya back at the camp then!" He barely paid notice of the answering nod before turning to leave.

Clad in the dark and sweeping uniform of the Western Army, Kenren cut a tall, lean and dashing figure. Hikari watched his diminishing back for two counts before her purpose took precedence. She bounded up the remaining steps and came to a halt only when the guards blocked her way with their spears.

Hikari hesitated. Remembering in time her disguise, she laid a fist over her heart and offered a polite bow. "I am Hikaru, a Seishin representative currently attached to the Western Army." the princess confidently stated. On this ground which belonged to the Seishin no Goten, she was the Nana-hime again – even if only she knew. "I have an appointment with the current delegate."

The guards wordlessly withdrew their weapons. It was uncertain if they took note of the blue charka mark on her forehead. In any case, they pushed opened the doors and allowed Hikari to step over the calf-high threshold. She entered a spacious verandah which enclosed a sprawling rectangular courtyard. The dull bang of closing doors reverberated behind her.

While she was supposing that the permissive entry meant her arrival had been anticipated, someone approached her. It was a clerk who had been instructed to escort her to the private office. He must have been waiting for a while.

This was Hikari's second time at the ambassadorial ground. However, the first trip had been hasty and secretive. She had been ushered into the palatial building via a backdoor and there had been no opportunity to explore. Now on the other hand, she could afford a better look at the place.

Hikari discovered that the architecture differs differed somewhat from the central Seishin no Goten. The predominant colours remained the blue, white and silver theme of her court. The greatest contrasts were the motif carvings. Fauna and flora objects were apparently favoured over geometrical designs and minimalist landscapes with heavier emphasis on the astral. It was likely the influence of cultural style from Tentei's domain. After all, the delegate house was constructed by His Majesty's city planners and gifted to Seishin no Goten on a political basis.

Since they were heading straight for the inside apartments, the clerk bypassed the main halls and led Hikari through the more obscure corridors. The princess was clenching her hands in nervousness. Therefore, it was a bit of a letdown when she was left to wait in an empty office. Hikari seated herself on one of the chairs lined up adjacently before the writing table. She tried to calm down.

Hence, she was completely unprepared when a tall man in robes of deep green charged into the room unannounced. While Hikari was too shocked to do anything else but gape, the intruder shut the three sets of doors. Only then did he turn around and face her. A set of familiar silver eyes gazed at the princess with distressed affection.

Hikari keenly felt the lump at her throat. "Mamo-ou-nii!" she choked out before flying to her second oldest brother and flinging her arms around his broad shoulders. The second Seishin no Goten princeling was fast to clutch his noble sister to himself. His usual quick tongue seemed to fail as he gave ear to her sobs of how much he had been missed.

"Hikari-ou-mai!" A series of cries broke out behind the princess. She turned her head without loosening her grip on Mamoru. To her amazement, she saw her third, first and fourth brothers emerging from the inner chambers.

"Kou-ou-nii! Yuu-ou-nii! Shou-ou-nii!" Hikari ran to the three men, weeping as she desperately embraced each of them.

"Let me look at you!" Shou forced her apart. He brushed a tremulous hand through her floppy bangs, sweeping fierce eyes across her face. "You're thinner!" he raged instantaneously. "Do you see that? She's thinner!" the hot-blooded fourth prince demanded from his surrounding brothers. "You haven't been taking care of yourself!" he accused his sister and seemed on the verge of tears himself.

Hikari bawled even louder, collapsing against Shou's bigger frame.

Yuu wiped a hand across his eyes. "We should go inside." his voice was suspiciously husky. "It's safer to speak there."

What the eldest prince said was true. Shou led Hikari into the back rooms by hand, refusing to release her. Kouki grabbed the other hand. Together, the five Seishin siblings entered a parlour. A satin-lined recliner was posited against the wall. Faint perfume wafted through the air from a warm incense holder. In the centre of the room was a table laid with some plates of sweetmeats and a pot of tea.

Hikari was sniffling hard as they settled around the table. Her brothers could not wait to fuss over her. Mamoru wet a towel with the water from a jug placed near the recliner. He handed it to her with a gentle instruction to wipe her face. Shou was busy piling the confectionary on her plate. They were her favourite tidbits. He explained that it was Seishin Fujin, their noble mother who had them prepared for her. Kouki poured out some tea from the pot and urged her to steady her nerves.

Brimming with feelings, Hikari took in the sight of her brothers. Every Seishin noble sibling was an interesting blend of both the Seishin Okimi and Fujin. The angular cheekbones of the princes were definitely from their father. Yuu looked most like the overseer of the astronomical system with his straight brows, wide set eyes and broad face. He had adopted a crew cut which added to his tough, commanding image. It was not just an external quality; Yuu had always been the steady and dependable firstborn who had seen and handled the antics of his younger siblings through their growing-up years.

Mamoru had inherited more of the Fujin's oval facial structure. He had a more elongated mien with slimmer features and was also the tallest and leanest of all brothers. Long silky dark locks part at the side, and the shoulder-length mane was usually tied at the nape. His foxy appearance was what Hikari liked to ruffle by playing with his hair.

Kouki's eyes were rounder. They gave him a bright, alert look with his arched brows. Like Yuu, he carried himself with an unflappable air but when stressed, had the tendency to run his hand through his wavy hair which was shorn short at the back. Longish fringes gentled the sombre and driven expression he often wore but when he beamed, he looked so very boyish. Currently, his eyes were glimmering with grave concern instead.

Shou was the tallest after Mamoru. His face followed the broad shape of the Seishin Okimi but his wide eyes are were narrow. He looked awfully mischievous whenever his lips pulled a lop-sided grin. Perhaps the vainest of all Hikari's brothers, he styled his hair and changed his wardrobe often. Today, he had curled his bangs over one eye and had tied his elbow-length hair in a high and sleek ponytail. He was dressed in a creamy sleeveless robe which material shone mutely with a pearl-like sheen. A brown belt with beaded fringes completed the assemblage. Hikari knew that if she checked, his sandals would be of a matching design.

Distance had certainly made the heart grew fonder – each of them seemed more attractive than ever. Hikari tried to muster a smile but her tears would not stop. Helplessly, the princess pressed her face into the wet towel.

"Take your time," Yuu spoke up sympathetically after his sister laid the used towel on the table. Hikari nodded dumbly before taking a sip of her drink.

"Noboru-ou-nii? Yoshii-ou-nii?" she croaked out, lightly hiccupping. She meant to ask after the two remaining siblings.

Kouki explained that it would be too suspicious for all brothers to disappear from court at once. As it was, having four of theme here was already an anomaly. "They will meet you the next time." Shou hastened to add. "Noboru-ou-tei will be the next delegate."

Hikari worried her lower lip. Finally she asked, with uncertainty in her voice, about the Seishin Okimi and the Fujin. She remembered, shamefaced, how she had refused to speak to them the last time they were together. With a pang, she listened as Yuu described how their mother had taken to dusting her rooms personally and their father seemed always to be frowning nowadays.

"We have all missed you. Even Shou-ou-tei here laid low for the month." Kouki's chuckle was wan. Hikari smiled faintly – Shou had been her fellow trickster.

The fourth prince snorted in response to the dig. "Seishin no Goten have has become too solemn without you running about!" he grumbled.

"Chichi-ou-sama says he'll wait at home for you, along with Haha-ou-sama." Yuu continued. Hikari felt her lips tremble.

"But I can't go home." she blinked rapidly to hold back another batch of tears. "I still don't understand what Chichi-ou-sama said… that, that…"

"You'll figure it out," Mamoru interjected firmly.

"It's a ridiculous prophecy!" Shou burst out and glared in defiance when his brothers looked at him disapprovingly. "Hikari-ou-mai's worth of her person? She's Nana-hime of Seishin no Goten – a scion of the house that guards the astronomical system! Our ou-mai! What's so difficult to understand?"

Kouki sighed. "Except for the gender difference, you're describing any of us here, Shou-ou-tei..." he stated dryly before looking at Hikari intently, "But what does that mean to you?"

The young princess frowned. "How am I to know? Nana-hime is just Nana-hime! What else do I need to know? Chichi-ou-sama's prophecy is so trite it doesn't make sense!" Hikari complained.

"Well, it's certainly catered to your comprehension ability then!" Mamoru teased. The men snickered when Hikari plaintively protested.

"Let's set the riddles aside for now," Yuu said when the atmosphere became more uplifted, "Show us how you look in your Western Army uniform!"

So Hikari stood and made a slow pirouette. She held out her arms to show to full effect the trumpet sleeves and the flair of the coattail. "If there's one thing I like about the army, it's the uniform!" she announced in a self-satisfactory tone, patting the line of brass buttons on her front. "Perhaps we should re-design our Seishin no Goten costumes. Make them more dashing!"

"Yes, you do look good, Hikari-ou-mai," Mamoru nodded solemnly, "perfectly like the boy you've always been behaving." There was more laughter as Hikari went over to her second brother and punched him on his arm.

"Mamoru-ou-tei has been sending us reports of your time at the Western Army." Yuu said when his sister settled down again. "But they are skimpy so we want to know directly from you what has been happening."

Hikari widened her eyes. "How much do you know?" she gasped. "My run-in with Enrai Taishou? The ambush? The –"

"Ambush?" Four sets of voices cried out, cutting Hikari off. She peered at her brothers apprehensively.

"I suggest," Yuu commanded in a dangerous tone, "that you start from the beginning."

So, Hikari began her narrative from the very first day she stepped into the military compound. When she finished, Shou jumped to his feet and started pacing. He was too furious to even speak.

"I knew something was fishy about the break-up of the First Squadron!" Mamoru swore. "And to think we missed two weeks of your absence from activity!"

"We should have dug deeper despite what Chichi-ou-sama says." Yuu's fist was so tightly clenched it was trembling.

Hikari blinked and wondered how penetrating the Seishin information network was. Then, the first prince's statement hit her. "What did Chichi-ou-sama say?" she queried. Her four brothers paused in their self-reproach to look guiltily at her.

Kouki was doleful as he answered, "He refused to let us probe into your news; said it is best to let you be on your own." Hikari breathed in sharply but maintained her calm. "So we know only what has been officially documented; superficial details such as your placement in the First Squadron and your schedule. Since we started to keep track of what happened with your squadron, it's easy to receive data of its split. As to all other censored information…" he waved a helpless hand.

"But why did Seishin no Goten itself not receive any documents informing us about your… victimisation!" Shou, who had returned to his place beside his sister, spat out.

Hurriedly, Hikari explained that she was the one who told her reporting officers not to do so. Anticipating her brothers to question whether she had been coerced, she assured them that Tenpou Gensui had in fact mentioned more than once what was in her right to do. Kenren Taishou had even suggested she return to Seishin no Goten, she added. Her brothers exchanged grim eye signals with one another.

"We're getting you out of the Western Army!" Shou verbalised what the other men were thinking. "You don't have to go back to Seishin no Goten. Stay in the delegate residence instead!

"It is only Chichi-ou-sama's command that prevents Hikari-ou-mai from returning." Kouki added. "I'm sure that once Chichi-ou-sama hears what –"

"No!" Hikari shot up from her seat. The other siblings stared at her, taken back. The seventh princess was herself surprised by the strength of her outburst. She took a moment to compose herself before calmly announcing, "I do not wish to leave." Naturally, the four princelings were stupefied. Hikari looked at her brothers in the eye to show how serious she was being. "It's no longer just about the prophecy or Chichi-ou-sama's orders. Despite all that has happened, I think…" the Seishin princes watched in disbelief as their sister smiled to herself, "I'm glad that Chichi-ou-sama sent me there. And he possibly has the right idea when he told you to let me be on my own."

Shou rose to his feet again. "That's it!" he declared, to Hikari consternation. "We're definitely taking you out of that pit! Who's been addling your mind? Is it Tenpou Gensui? Or even Kenren Taishou? Can it be that you're so traumatized by that slime Enrai you've taken leave of your senses?" he was shaking his younger sister.

Hikari pushed her fourth brother's hands off. "I'm not crazy!" she protested irritably. The princess cross her arms and scowled at her siblings. "What is this? When I didn't want to go to the Western Army, I got dragged there and now when I've decided to stay you're trying to get me out?"

"We didn't expect your very life to hang inbe on the line." Mamoru rebutted in with displeasure.

Exasperated, Hikari rolled her eyes, "You do realised the Western Army is routinely sent to the Realm Below to deal with heretical creatures, don't you?"

"We're not referring to the same statebeings of danger here!" Yuu replied sternly. "Anyway," he continued in the same disparaging voice, "Tenpou Gensui has a near perfect success rate where it comes to subjugation battle situationss. We've checked before sending you to the army. It's his integrity that we doubt." Kouki, who had once spoken well of the marshal, tightened his lips. He did not deny what his eldest brother had said.

"What?" However, Hikari was not so forgetful. "Who were the ones convincing meed he is a man of his words at first?" she raised her voice. And with unconvincing reluctance, she continued, "And actually, he really is not that bad of a person…" All four princelings could not believe their ears. Kouki stared at Hikari incredulously. He was the one who had seen how she had blown a fuse before the Seishin Okimi over the mention of the Western Army officer.

"What do you mean? He failed to report to us of the crime against you!" Agitated, Mamoru was next to stand to his feet.

"Whether or not you choose to lodge a complaint, he is in the position to inform us!" Yuu looked extremely vexed. "The principles of that man are questionable!"

Hikari stared, bewildered at her brothers. "Did you not hear what I've said? I told him not to raise the alarm with Seishin no Goten!" she said indignantly. "He is quite an enigmainscrutable person… But I think… I am willing to believe… that he did what he could to secure my safety." She was firm.

Her brothers instantly objected. So, Hikari plunged on, heedless of her brothers' attempt at dissuading her. "And there are good people around too! Those in the First Squadron who are willing to help me? Kenren Taishou who is training me now?"

However, her arguments were met with belligerent silence. The only female in the room looked at each of the men, perplexed. Then, an expression of terrible understanding dawned on her face. "It's because it is me, isn't it?" When her brothers stared back blankly, Hikari elaborated, "If I am truly a regular Seishin attaché, would you have reacted in the same manner?"

"Hikari-ou-mai - !" the Seishin princes were quick to grasp what their sister was implying. They were not happy with the direction the conversation was taking.

"What would you have done if you awere in Tenpou Gensui's shoes?" the princess persisted. Her brothers huffed at her turn of logic. But they knew they could not come up with a suitable rebuttal without contradicting themselves.

"I'm not going to accept this." Shou turned away in frustration, seeing that they could not change their sister's mind.

"Hikaru-ou-mai… seriously…" Yuu sighed with a hand on his forehead. "Give us one good reason: why are you so keen to remain in the Western Army?"

The Seishin princess thought deeply. If she wished to sway her brothers to her convictions, she needed to articulate herself well. "I am learning how to live despite not being Nana-hime of Seishin no Goten." Hikari said at length. "It's not easy but with every difficulty I overcome, I feel that I'm earning my place there… Even if it is not real." she threw in the last bit as an afterthought.

"Your place is with us." Yuu gruffly said.

"I know." Hikari agreed serenely. "But if not for what had happened in the Western Army, I wouldn't have found out how… thoughtless I was."

"Who said that about you? Is it Tenpou Gensui again?" Shou banged a fist on the table, gnashing his teeth. "That man knows nothing! You're fine the way you are!"

"Chichi-ou-sama did. Even Kou-ou-nii said something to that effect." Hikari rebuffed gently. Shou and Kouki gave her incredulous looks. The princess stared earnestly at the third prince. "Remember, that day we came back from the Realm Below? That's what Chichi-ou-sama really meant when he said I was being irresponsible, isn't it? That was why I could really have gotten into trouble with Tentei that time. I'm ignorant of how others will react to my behaviour, aren't I?"

"That's… that's different!" Kouki sputtered. "You're just… just… inexperienced. You have no idea how insidious others can be!"

Yuu spoke up urgently. "Hikari-ou-mai, you have to take care. People do not know you as the seventh princess from Seishin no Goten. So those like Enrai… they are not… considerate of your wellbeing."

"And if I haven't hadn't been sent to the Western Army and remained ever Nana-hime, I might never learn that." Hikari emphatically replied. She gazed at her brothers, asking them to understand with her eyes pleading, "All of you are always protecting me, aren't you? And perhaps… too much…"

An introspective hush fell. The men knew not what to say against what they hated to accept. Then, Mamoru moved to stand before Hikari. He held her by her shoulders. "When have did you learnt to talk like that?" he murmured, looking deeply into his sister's face. How could a mere disguise of tanned complexion, dark eyes and shortened hair make such a difference?

Hikari stared back beseechingly. "Let me stay on in the Western Army, Mamoru-ou-nii…" But the second prince released her and turned aside. He looked torn. Hikari began to fret again. She went on to her other siblings, tugging on her brothers' robes in a cajoling manner, murmuring their names. It was their approval that she sought. The men tried not to look at her face to face.

Shou was the first to capitulate. "Why do we always end up letting you do what you want?" he groaned, sitting down heavily. The other brothers released similar heartfelt sighs. Hikari squealed in victory and threw her arms around her disgruntled fourth brother.

"Perhaps we should increase your liaison with the delegate residence to a weekly instead of monthly basis." Kouki determinedly proposed. Mamoru darkly muttered darkly he would prefer a daily meet-up. Yuu grunted in agreement.

"You can't expect me to keep running back and forth!" Hikari whined without true heat. In fact, although the men were loathed to admit it, she sounded happy – it had been a long, long time since they heard her light-hearted voice.

It felt bittersweet somehow.


	11. Entry 8: Truly Seeing

**The Romance of the Seventh Star**

_Entry 8: Truly Seeing_

_I wonder, Reader, if you are convinced of my rationality. Or do you suspect I have fallen into a deception of idolatry in which so falsely beguiled am I that my sense of self-respect and sanity are fled to the winds._

_These perhaps are your arguments: how it seems my correspondence with Tenpou and Kenren composed largely of self-castigation. Surely such attrition must indicate the successful bewitchment of my person! Worse, my open partisan clearly contradicts any claims of impartiality!_

_To the Readers eager to cast aspersions over the soundness of my mind, I have only this to say: are you so insipid an observer you have missed my constant exposition on the foibles of the Four? Do you think they could avoid being subjected to my awakened acuity?_

_I have stated most emphatically – Konzen Douji, Tenpou Gensui, Kenren Taishou and Goku bore their flaws as much as their worth. They were grown men and a growing child who had endured their share of disappointments and frustrations and had, as anyone with a shred of self-will do, responded to their environment according to their impulses._

_As valid as is the issue of their conduct and its consequences, is it not also fair to inquire of the lens through which they are criticised?_

_Let me be upfront about the matter at heart._

_Are you, Reader, able to conceive this: that the Four are as any person born, the same as you and I, striving to define their existence within their confinements in this reality known as life?_

_They made their choices, as we all do. They had their moments of triumph and failures, as we all have._

_Hence, to idealise them is meaningless. Similarly, to demonise them is senseless._

_Surely, to perceive their mortality becomes the most difficult task befalling the study of these beings hereafter – if it is even allowed._

_Is this possible in this Realm of immortality? The underlying assumption is revolutionary: that the beings of the Realm Above are inwardly frail; as much as any creatures of the other Realms we lord over._

_If I may extend that idea: do we possess the temerity to admit that the Four are not exceptions? _

_The implication is tremendous. Consider ourselves; from the least among our ranks to the highest. Since I am demanding for fair-mindedness, let us consider even Li Touten and his co-conspirators. None of us can be exempted from this question, including my very own self._

_Can you, Reader, better understand how it is that I could say as early as in the preface, why we celestial souls are not above our neighbours?_

_I am perfectly aware of how easy it would be to judge my person as controversial. Perhaps even now, I have managed to scandalise my readers. However, having witness the double-faced interpretations of the events surrounding the Four, I know better than anyone the malleability of opinions defined by majority power and augmented by virtue of time and tradition._

_We are all affected, some more than others, by what we are collectively taught. Who is the one who dared to walk a lonesome road? The Four are blessed in this measure; they have one another. But they are here no more and the air around me feels wide and empty._

_Can I hope for the day my words be taken benignly? Will I be able to see the time where the Four are no longer reviled? Where Goku is understood as a child who could not help himself?_

_Memories of seeping life, a collapsing world and final goodbyes would assuage my mind and I would ask: is it possible – in this Realm of immortality where all things remained constant?_

_Truly, Reader, I tilter between wistfulness and despair._

* * *

Life as Hikaru – Seishin attaché, soon assumed a semblance of normalcy. The First Squadron was reduced to a pittance of sixteen men, including Kenren Taishou and 'himself'. Squadron training resumed; Hikari learnt how to handle a tranquiliser gun, other technologies utilised during subjugation and memorised the codes when deploying formations. The general continued to ply exercises on her and it became habitual for her days to begin earlier and end later than her squadron-mates. On top of that, she made sure time was spent at Tenpou Gensui's dojo daily getting reacquainted with the sword techniques of her house.

Yet, the feel of cold compress upon her nerves continued its bondage and her internal energies remained latent. After weeks of persistent revisions through the stances and meditations, her attack power merely developed to a dismal and inconsistent trickle. Her link to Seiun-ken was affected as she found she could no longer project her call to the sentient sword. The exiled princess was showing an exponential amount of dedication compared to her efforts with her tutors back at the Seishin palace but without the results. It was frustrating but that fuelled her determination to overcome her handicap. In fact, she was startled by how inspired she found herself and was honest enough to attribute her unprecedented drive to her dispossessed circumstance. That was not to say she had previously been slack in her studies. However, life as the Seishin princess had given her no sharp fervency to prove herself and it made a crucial difference to her discipline. Now, even if there seemed to be nothing to show, at least she could claim that her concentration, stamina and perseverance had strengthened.

There was free time though. Hikari figured out how to operate the washing machines in the common laundry area. A member of the Third Squadron, Senji, caught her staring helplessly at the row of them with a huge bag of (accumulated) filthy clothing at her feet and kindly demonstrated how to use one. He even threw in a lesson at ironing since the equipments were also made available in the same room. Hikari was round-eyed with amazement as she finally learnt the secret to smoothing wrinkled fabric. Senji was puzzled but also humoured by her awe.

The Third Squadron soldier happened to stay at the same residential block as well. His room was a floor higher. It was the start of a friendship outside of those belonging to her own squadron, whom Hikari was slowly relating to beyond the touchy issue of Enrai Taishou. Once in a while, when she was not too tired out by her training, she would join her squadron-mates on their gatherings out of the barracks. Most of them did not live within the compound. Instead, she would meet up with the others at the agreed location downtown. She found these excursions an adventure of their own; appalled and fascinated at once by the paltry and informal environment of the plebian class as opposed to the luxuries and deference encasing her in Seishin no Goten. It was an independence unimaginable than when she was Nana-hime and the novelty had yet to wear off.

Despite her gradual adaptation to a new lifestyle, Hikari remained extremely leery of trying her hand at cooking. The little portable stove in her apartment was a mysterious, unexplored entity and she had no qualm ignoring its existence. Her meals were easily settled in the barrack's canteen or, with her new social life, downtown. Having a supply of hot water to make beverages such as tea, however, became a problem. Hikari had felt greatly embarrassed but at the end, she had asked Senji for help to teach her how to boil water and use the flask. Indeed, Senji had given her a disbelieving look. He obliged though and became her first houseguest.

The reminder of her original identity and status came monthly, whenever she made the trip to the Seishin delegate residence ostentatiously to submit her reports. There, her brothers – there would be two of them – would ply her with anxious questions of her well-being and tokens of her previous home. Her apartment was gradually filling up with paraphernalia of her old life – more books, a calligraphy set, games, paintings, musical items even. But more than just getting in touch with her family and momentarily resuming her aristocratic habits, her one-night stay at the delegate residence was essential for maintaining her disguise. She could soak in the medicated bath as long as she should to keep her skin tanned and renewed the shade of her dark eye colour. Hikari intended to let her hair grow – she was not ashamed to admit that one vanity.

Her first meeting had been emotional, attended by her four oldest noble brothers. (It was only subsequently that the number of brothers she got to see tapered down to two – Noboru-ouji the current representative and one of the others. Though all the Seishin princelings were keen to reunite with her monthly, a large group was impractical for reasons of discretion.) They had not been completely ignorant of the ongoing in the Western Army but could not pursue the matter due to the encompassing sensitivity of its nature. In any case, it was the Seishin Okimi who made the ultimate decision to abstain from interfering. Moreover, Hikari had convinced them of her change of heart that out of her own free will, she was determined to stay in the Western Army.

Thus, two and a half months went by since Hikari first entered the military service of the Realm Above and a month and a half since the mayhem involving the First Squadron was concluded. Shortly after Hikari's second "reporting" session at the Seishin delegate residence, this regularity was shaken. For the siren that mobilised the army blared through the compound and Hikari got to participate in her first subjugation case in the Realm Below.

The target looked like the most horrendous combination possible between a bull and a snake and multiplied a few hundred times in bulk. Having already been (unofficially) initiated into the task of monster-felling, Hikari was not frozen with shock as was usually expected of a newbie. They would later congratulate her on her ability to keep her wits and follow the instructions given in order to entrap the abomination. Still, as much as her attention was spent on getting attuned to the actual field experience, she could not help feeling chaffed – especially while avoiding rains of sediments – that she could not simply cripple the creature with one of her strikes using Seiun-ken and have the battle over and done with.

After all, was that not what she had been capable of before, consequences aside?

In addition, she was astounded by the change that overcame Tenpou Gensui.

Hikari knew the marshal could be serious: his formidable temper was proof. She had come to reconcile his switch between flippancy and compelling leadership. Yet it reeled her to see his hardboiled intensity as he shot out commands in a gravelly tone; as he ran hither and thither more than any other soldier to ensure his plans were solidly executed; the green of his eyes turned icy and non-negotiable as he stared at the target with a chilling vengeance that felt unexplainably personal. He seemed heedless of the generals that were part of the company – the sole undisputed commander. Hikari was extremely keen not to get in his way. Not even her noble father on his warpath had struck her with such dread.

And because Tenpou Gensui's drive was so overwhelming, so compulsive, she could not help but thought that something felt amiss.

Later, when the whole division arrived back at the celestial realm safe and sound and Hikari's squadron-mates were talking about how they noticed that the marshal was even more careful in directing the First Squadron than before – probably keeping in mind their numerical disadvantage – she kept her contemplation to herself. But it did not mean her half-formed notions ever disappeared. In fact, they padded each time she interacted with the marshal, who assumed his sham of sloppiness till she was cognizant of what to look out for during the next subjugation event three weeks later.

The soldiers had been abuzz. It seemed that it was rare to receive two sightings of such heretical beasts within a month.

Hikari observed how Tenpou Gensui could seize the affordances of the terrain within a glance and formulate the most exceptional and effective plans at the drop of the hat. She recognised his flexibility when he was able to alter his methods just as fast to adapt accordingly. She acknowledged the balance he was striking between the health of his men and limitation of their resources with the need to be relentless with their purpose.

But all this admiration was double-edged. As much as she could no longer deny the genius of the man, she grew conscious of being constrained by the expectation to keep to his commands. It began to be bothersome: Tenpou Gensui's prerogative to pilot the men to the exclusive delineation of his strategies and his solitary helm of the headlong offensive. With Tenpou's dominance over the decision-making process, it was puzzling what role the generals – such as Kenren Taishou, who were but one level down in the chain of command – had to play. But such issues shrunk into minor concerns for Hikari, who began itching to challenge the boundary of her assigned positions.

Subsequently, the Seishin attaché threw herself harder than before into her training. It was thrilling when finally… finally… finally she began to feel a steadier, albeit reluctant, pull of her energy thinly cloaking every swish of her practice blade. Frankly, it felt like leeching moisture out of stone and left Hikari exhausted to her marrow. But this tremulous mark of improvement after all the odds made it worthwhile. Her squadron-mates commented on the more forceful and articulated hits she was delivering during squadron drills. Kenren Taishou even complimented her on her progress. Hikari beamed and wondered if she could be of greater use during the battles.

Unfortunately, her eagerness to contribute to the battle proved to be her undoing. A little more than two months down the road, Hikari was facing a livid Tenpou in his office. Kenren Taishou was present, as well as two other First Squadron members, Eizen and Renshi. The latter two were there for the purpose of restraining her, should need arose.

However, looking at Hikari's hunched shoulders and downcast eyes, such a precaution seemed unnecessary.

Everyone present was looking somewhat dishevelled and dusty. They had just gotten back from another subjugation case where a First Squadron soldier, Sou, had gotten his left leg crushed. Yet he was considered fortunate. Had it not been for Kenren, death would have been the alternate outcome.

The creature had looked like a hellish mutation of a rhinoceros; thick and tall as a small mountain. Three horns lined its snout and curved nails sprouted from its massive hooves. Its hide had proved to be impenetrable as their tranquiliser shots simply bounced off. Tenpou gave the command for the soldiers to bind the abomination using energy ropes – cords the size of a thick arm that shrank in elasticity the more the prey struggled and was capable of conducting electricity. Of course, the monster resisted capture; so immense was its strength and stamina even the ropes were fraying. Its head thrashed and the horns and claws tore out chunks of the surrounding landscape, including the rock cliffs.

Hikari was separated from her team in the scramble to avoid the flying debris. She did not try to regroup. Instead she leapt towards the creature, timing her jump right as it lowered its head for another attack. Her military issued sword sliced down on the joint of its right fore leg. A light blue sheen coated the blade but naturally, in the chaos, no one noticed.

The abomination screamed exactly as Hikari heard a loud crack in the muscle. It buckled in a fit of pained frenzy and that wild surge in strength succeeded in throwing off more than half of the men who had managed to maintain their tethers so far. Ignoring the heightened cries of the soldiers scattered through the area, Hikari ran towards the opposite limb and executed the same act.

With dramatic suspense, the creature collapsed, headfirst to the ground in a cloud of dust. A drawn out moan of fury and defeat resounded through the spacious valley. It tried, fruitlessly, to stand with its uninjured hind legs. Tenpou commanded for the men to take their places quickly and charged the ropes. There must have been a higher than usual voltage used: the cords were fairly crackling. Though the monster proved to be resilient enough to withstand the electrocution for a while, it finally succumbed.

In wonder and chest still heaving, Hikari stared at the defeated monster. A delirious grin was stretching across her face. She had used one of the fundamental techniques of her sword – crystallising her energy into a metaphysical extension of her metal blade. In her prime condition, she was confident of slicing through even the gigantic pillars of in the Seishin no Goten. But she was banking precisely on her weakened state – despite the maximum expulsion possible – to merely sprain the limbs of the creature. Incapacitation was all Hikari sought to achieve.

But her private celebration was rudely interrupted when shouts behind her grew too distracting to ignore. Hikari turned and her sense of victory was quickly replaced with horror. An unconscious Sou was being eased down a slope by a few soldiers, the lower half of his body dripping blood and left leg mangled beyond description.

It was Tenpou Gensui, materialising by her side then, who informed her of what had happened. Sou, unluckily, was flung into a crevice when the monster had reacted, which narrowness hampered his ability to scamper out of the way as a pile of rocks started raining down in his general area. Kenren was able to save him from a gruesome death by pulverizing one of the larger pieces, which would have landed on his head. Still, the First Squadron soldier could not avoid the torrent that smashed up his lower appendages.

In another words, Hikari had been the unwitting cause of a near casualty. The marshal could barely hide his ire as he informed her of her arrest.

"You will be confined for three days and nights," this was the first thing Tenpou Gensui uttered in his office, glaring at the slight frame of the Seishin soldier with flaming green eyes. But Hikari's head was hung and showed no reaction to the sentence. "In addition, you are suspended from active duty till further noticed."

Only then did Hikari lift her head, looking distressed and lips parting in reflexive protest. But she said nothing in the end, her mien bleak. Tenpou waved a hand in a tacit instruction for her dismissal. In visible conflict, Eizen and Renshi secured both of Hikari's arms behind her and clamped her wrists in cuffs. Then, she was led away to the prison cells at the basement of the barracks.

Kenren did not interfere throughout the meeting. Neither did he follow the trio when they left the office. "What? No word of disagreement?" the marshal's tone was laced with self-deprecating mockery when he and the general were alone.

"Gim'me some credit," the lanky general drawled as he threw his superior an unsmiling look. "I'm aware Hikaru has stepped out'ta line. Besides, you've warned him before to keep his impulses checked. Guess da' kid's yet to learn restraint." He straightened himself from the shelf he had been leaning against and made his way to the exit. Books were starting to pile up around again – it was time for another clean-up. "I'll hav'a look at Sou at da infirmary first before poppin' into da cell to speak to Hikaru."

So Kenren let himself out of the room without even a backward glance or salute. There was no indication he was bothered by the marshal's penetrating gaze on his back.

* * *

Half an hour later, Kenren was opening the gate to the cell holding the Seishin recruit. "Hi'ya, kid!" his voice boomed in the cold and stark space. Hikaru had balled himself up in a shadowed corner. His hands had been freed and he had tightened his arms around his knees, face pressed into his drawn-up thighs. Kenren thought he heard a pathetic snivel. It made him twist his lips in a half-grimace.

Then, unlocking the gate, he made his way to Hikaru's side and settled himself on the floor beside the smaller soldier.

Sensing the close proximity of another warm body, Hikaru lifted weepy eyes and peered at the general through messy bangs. "How's… how's Sou-san?" he asked, sounding low and timid.

"Won't be walkin' 'round for months." Kenren replied matter-of-factly. His stare was unyielding and piercing, intented on ramming a specific lesson into the Seishin soldier's head. "Bones of left leg in pieces. But he'll lived… leg intact."

Hikaru raised a trembling hand over his eyes and attempted to squeeze himself even smaller. "I really mess up this time, didn't I?" he choked out.

There was a tactful pause from Kenren, who did not make mention of Hikaru's suspiciously trembling voice. "What were ya' thinkin'?" he asked instead.

With some difficulty, Hikaru managed to answer, "I… I just wanted to stop it… I… I thought I know what to do… so I… so…" He kept his wet eyes glued miserably on the cement ground.

Kenren's grave expression showed that he understood the stuttered reply but was not impressed. "In chaotic situation like da' battlefield," he said when it was apparent the Seishin member was no longer able to go on, "Sometimes the line between success and failure is an accident. Ya' attack on the monster today worked; too bad the creature managed to get Sou. Who knows which way it might 'ave gone?" Slowly, Hikaru's attention drifted up to Kenren's face who began to sound harsher, "But we're not talking 'bout you lacking in guts. Or what ya' can achieve. It's about sparing a thought for your fellow men." The general was fiercely blunt and unapologetic about making Hikaru confront his hidden self-centredness. "Ya not thinking 'bout da possible repercussion on the rest of da guys when ya chargin' in, aren't ya – just so taken up with scoring a hit. As much as I acknowledge ya capabilities, I, as well as Tenpou Gensui can't condone ya selfishness."

Hikaru's eyes adverted and Kenren saw the shame that hung on that open face. The general 'tsk'ed, leaning his head back against the wall. "Tenpou Gensui likely knew that we need ta' get up close and personal with da' thing," the latter continued, sounding almost conversational. "But we needed ta' make sure it wouldn't give us a nasty surprise when we go in for da' kill. You rushin' in like when da' rest of us are down on our defences really muck up our chances of stayin' intact."

"It might sound awful." Kenren's tone gentled but was no less sombre. "But if Sou has not been so seriously injured, I doubt ya'll understand the point Tenpou Gensui and I are making here. Ya certainly did not get it the last time ya got reprimanded."

Hikari's breath hitched, as if wishing to protest. Testament to the immense guilt she was feeling, her face crumpled up instead with an even greater measure of remorse before it was again hidden behind her knees.

That was true. A fortnight ago, while taking down a youkai fortress, Hikari had nearly abandoned her post when she saw another team forced to retreat under an unexpected onslaught. A backup team had reinforced the broken rank in the nick of time and Hikari returned to her assigned group. However her brief compromise had been noted and Tenpou had taken her aside for a lecture. Hikari's explanation was that her team was secured but the other was in need of assistance. It was threatening how the marshal instantly promised to come down hard on her with the martial law should there been a future incident. Swallowing her resentment at the seeming refusal to take her opinion into consideration, the Seishin recruit mumbled her compliance to the… order.

Naturally, the event only cemented Hikari's defiance. Tenpou Gensui, in her mind, was merely being reactionary. Is it not the ability to adapt despite the unpredictability of the battlefield a desirable trait? Is not showing the initiative in buffering a potential debility, in dealing with that problem, commendable of a soldier?

So, this day, when the opportunity to act by volition was available, Hikari's impulse took over.

And someone else suffered for it.

Figuring that he had accomplished what was necessary, Kenren took to his feet. His gaze that fell on the bowed head of the Seishin soldier was not without compassion. "Take dis time to reflect on it. Havin' ambitions is commendable. But to have them gained by ignoring the welfare of others… that's despicable."

The general did not get to see what remained of the other's composure, nor did he have to. Shrouded by self-recrimination and long after footsteps had faded, the regret of the princess continued in rivets down her face.

* * *

Three days later, Kenren signed out an unkempt and hollowed-eyed Hikari. Before he could urge the Seishin attaché to get a hot shower and a decent meal, the latter was asking to visit the recuperating Sou at the infirmary.

A mild smirk adorned the general's face as he took hold of the shorter soldier's arm – who was tottering somewhat – and began leading her in the direction of the requested location.

Sou was still kept at the sick bay, his wound serious enough that the medics forbade his leave from under their attention. "I'm sorry." Hikari told him hoarsely. "Really sorry," she repeated and did not lift her head till Sou replied that it was all right. Hikari stared at the injured First Squadron member, who was weakly smiling that lop-sided grin of his, in disbelief.

Kenren had to prod the Seishin soldier out of the infirmary; the latter was swaying on his feet. Sou would later inform him that he was subsequently paid daily visits. The news spread among the First Squadron and opinions of 'Hikaru' turned more forgiving. The general was pleased with the state of matters among his men.

Tenpou kept Hikari close throughout his suspension by reducing the latter to being his personal caretaker. The Seishin soldier's duties mainly evolved around the upkeep of the marshal's library. But it was awkward dusting and arranging the books when there were only the two in the room. At the beginning, the lower ranked personnel found it hard to even look at the bespectacled man in the eye. Her behaviour was nowhere near the rancour of her initial days in the Western Army, but whatever progress in familiarity seemed lost.

The green-eyed superior made no overt move to rectify the situation. In fact, Hikari thought that the new aloofness between them would remain permanent. She even wondered if she should return the key to the officer's personal dojo, even if she was still working out on her own.

"Go on honing your skills." Kenren had commanded when she hesitantly sought counsel regarding the matter of her training. "So you can better watch your comrades' backs from now on." Not out of arrogance or self-absorbed motives – was the unspoken reminder.

So Hikari made do with using the fields and any other facilities but Tenpou's private space.

Then one day, the marshal caught her reading one of his books, so engrossed in the content he failed to sense the taller man's presence. "You can borrow it if you wish." Tenpou offered, surprising the Seishin member with his voice. Hikari jerked and stared in shock at the man. It was the first non-evasive look the marshal had received from the subordinate since the latter's punishment. Then, Hikari dropped her gaze to the floor, face shuttered. "In fact, feel free to borrow any book." Tenpou smiled warmly. "After all, it is good to freely lend what one freely borrows!" Both knew the saying was basterdised. But the Seishin attaché showed no reaction and Tenpou walked away.

However, the marshal was aware that the usage of his dojo resumed afterwards. Kenren grinned widely when Tenpou updated him with this news.

Sometimes, Hikari was made to play courier; delivering documents over to other ministries. The most notable occasion was the time some papers urgently needed a stamp of approval from the office of Kanzeon Bosatsu. As one of the five great bodhisattvas, Kanzeon's name was known to the disguised princess, sheltered as she was in the Seishin no Goten. Naturally, she was curious to see this legendary figure in flesh and was disappointed when she was directed to the office of a long and golden-haired man who processed her papers with a sour expression and nary a glance at her person! She snatched her folder off the corner of his table, where he had thrown it with a grunt after he was done. Hikari fairly stomped her way out, utterly peeved by the rude administrator.

Though Hikari's routine was tamer compared to the period of active duty, the supposed attaché never forget 'he' was actually being disciplined. It was especially difficult to ignore that fact whenever the siren blared and someone would burst into Tenpou's office informing him of the latest case awaiting the Western Army. Besides, it could not escape anyone's notice how the frequency of such alerts was on the exponential rise. Finally, even Sou was allowed to return to active status.

Gatherings with the other members of the First Squadron became sparse as the men preferred rest to making merry. A tense, nervy atmosphere settled over the military compound as all personnel wondered what was happening in the Realm Below that was causing the eruption in the appearances of heretical beasts. Seiji told her it was unprecedented and confided that the Tenkai Seihougun would soon be insufficient to contain the situation, stretched as thin as they were.

This grew to be a major topic for discussion in her visits to the Seishin delegate residence during the length of her suspension. Though she was transparent with her siblings on her repentance over Sou's accident and the anxious state of affairs within the Western Army, there was always one issue she found herself consciously reluctant to broach.

It was in regards to her perception concerning Tenpou Gensui.

For Hikari would inadvertently hear about the officer's usual compulsion over directives on the battlefields. The First Squadron members had not been oblivious to how the marshal preferred taking solo risks rather than deploy group tactics as forefront attacks. It had gotten worse it seemed, what with the reduced number of men on hand due to having to juggle so many subjugation cases. The observation of Tenpou's disposition had gained a personal dimension and to discuss it with others outside of the squadron – even if they were family – seemed disrespectful.

Thus Hikari, who had grown fond of her squadron-mates, worried for the health of her new friends. She began to anticipate the day she would be called back to active duty. However, Tenpou showed no inclination to speak to her of the matter. So, when the Army was actually sent out on back to back missions one day, and the Seishin attaché saw the grimy, exhausted miens of her squadron-mates upon their return, she decided that she had enough of twiddling her thumbs.

"Let me return to the First Squadron." Hikari approached the marshal the next day in his office. He had just ended a meeting with the other generals under his command – including Kenren Taishou – likely to discuss the unhealthy spike in the activation of the Army. At an entreating look from the Seishin recruit, Kenren stayed behind. Hikari figured that it was for the best, considering the general would be informed of her request sooner or later. And as she spoke, she tried to temper the urgency in her tone, lest she sounded too demanding. Still, since she had come to feel comfortable with both men, she did not mince her words.

Tenpou said nothing and frowned instead. Kenren raised a brow, half-amused: Hikaru was pushing boundaries again. It was certainly against convention for the subordinate to initiate the release from a sentence. He had not even consulted him, his immediate superior. But he reckoned it was about time the matter was brought up. If the Seishin soldier had not done so, he would certainly have.

Anyway, it seemed as if Hikaru had decided to snap out of low-key, muted mode he had been determined to bury himself in for weeks. Though Kenren understood that the subordinate needed the space to reflect after being taken down a peg, he had worried that the latter was being overly subdued. It had been a relief to hear him responding to Tenpou again. So, he to see Hikaru behaving with his old spunk once more was good news, in his opinion.

"You need as many men as possible on the fields," Hikari pressed on in her appeal. "The number of assignments calling for the Western Army is on the rise and resources are limited. Surely I can be an asset to…"

"Nonetheless, having you on the field may prove more hazardous than otherwise." Tenpou cut her short. He looked somewhat peakish and no wonder, with the punishing schedule that the Army was having recently. "One-man heroics cannot be tolerated. Have you truly understood how inconsiderate and irresponsible your behav–"

Tenpou did not notice the growing disapproval on Kenren's face as he spoke.

"I'm inconsiderate? I'm irresponsible?" Hikari burst out. She thought back to how the marshal was perceived as the inscrutable genius. His see-sawing flips in personalities which more than often left his company floundering. Suddenly the glamour over these idiosyncrasies was stripped. They were but gimmicks and Tenpou Gensui was just a very, very flawed man. "I've been hearing about what happened when the Army goes down. And I too have seen it; you jumping in front of us to buffer the blows on our behalf; dashing about the battlefield as if you're facing the opponent on your own! Look into the mirror first before accusing me of being reckless and carrying on one-man shows!" she accused, her temper breaking any inhibitions over her tongue.

Standing adjacent to the pair, Kenren dropped his jaw in flabbergast. His dread deepened when he took stock of Tenpou's reaction.

The marshal stood to his feet, white and stone-cold with barely contained fury. Kenren blanched as the arm of the other man rose, his fingers splayed out with the obvious intent of delivering an unrestrained slap.

"Hypocrite!" Hikari hissed, chin raised defiantly and dark eyes flashing.

Kenren tensed and prepared himself to leap between the pair.

The siren screamed then, its abruptness shocking the three into a frightening tableau.

For a few painful seconds, the noise condemned the office; an unspoken likelihood of events seething through the space. The sounds of the heavy breathings were whitewashed by the wails that enveloped the entire compound. It could not, however, hide the other signs of slipping control. Tenpou's hand was shaking as he clenched it tight and lowered his arm. Kenren's heartbeat was thumping faster. The rapid rise and fall of Hikari's chest was obvious.

The marshal was the first to break from the standoff. He removed his white lab coat as he stalked past the other two, heading for his adjoining chamber where he emerged almost instantly with his dark military suit. "I'll deal with you when I get back." the growl of Tenpou's voice carried over to where Hikari and Kenren stood as he finished buttoning up. Then, he swept out of his office.

Kenren approached the shorter solder and gave what the latter supposed was a comforting pat on the shoulder.

It was not effective.

"That… might not have been smart, kiddo," the lean man said. "No matter how much I agree with ya…" And then the general too was gone, leaving a pale-faced Hikari to grapple with the magnitude of her folly.


	12. Entry 9: As Who They Are

_Entry 9: As Who They Are_

_Thus, how heavy my heart as my pen continues its work across the page. How can I fulfill this task I have set before me? How is it possible to defend my claim that it is the vitality of the Four, their boldness and not spite by which they counter the full vengeance of our colossally powerful social order which, admittedly, they have scorned and whose malignant elements they dared to confront?_

_What can I prove simply by relating the Four's influence over my life? What definite statements can I make regarding their defiance against the virulent forces that have now been exposed? _

_In fact, in urging for public opinion to give them fair credit, I might positively have earned their scorn instead. I could practically hear their scoffs, Tenpou more politely worded than Kenren and Konzen, regarding my attempt through this project._

_For the supreme irony, and perhaps unitary bottomline is: they have never cared._

_I am not inferring that they are cold in hearts. Never._

_I speak of their refusal to pander to the vanity of the fickle crowd. Between the choice of their freedom to simply be, however without insurance to their comfort and the fallacious safety of playing the obedient sheep for which they would first have to pay with their dignity, they chose to value their individual will above the collective pressure._

_Indeed, the rebelliousness for which they have been so conveniently criticised was an accident more than deliberate intention._

_On the opposite end of the spectrum, I would never consider them as heroes._

_If I could imagine their skepticism at my campaign on their behalf, I can as well envision their howling hilarity at the idea of them being placed on so glorified a pedestal._

_Had that been my purpose, I have full faith that they would be the first to scold me addled and burn this book, or in Goku's case, doodle._

_Li Touten and his associates had schemed their way to possess the influence over hearts and minds, life and death. When they came up against an indomitable wall upon encountering the Four, it became imperative logic to remove such obstacle to total dominance._

_For the Four cannot be moved precisely because they had not cared – not for the illusions of concord and victory offered, nor the pretence of respectability and reputation or any other tempting but temporal bribes promising security._

_Such is their attitude when alive, and now, such must be my determination till the end of my journal._

* * *

There were duties waiting for Hikari to complete, even if the only thing she felt like doing was packing up and fleeing to the closest sanctuary, which was the Seishin delegate residence.

Since her pride was still maintaining a stubborn last stand, Hikari decided to busy herself with the inane activities that made up her period of suspension.

That she only exited Tenpou Gensui's office after the siren stopped wailing, thus ensuring she would not bump into any soldiers in the corridors, was… insignificant, surely.

Hikari made up her mind that she would not shy away from the coming confrontation with the marshal, even if the hours of waiting till the Army returned was an agony in itself as it gave her more than ample time to rehash the memory of a livid Tenpou Gensui on the verge of striking out at her. She figured she must have poked at an extremely sore spot for the green-eyed man to forgo his usual methods of superficial tomfoolery and react in such a visceral manner. It was definitely the Tenpou Gensui of the battlefields that she had challenged.

So the curious issue was: what exactly had ticked the marshal off?

It cannot be the mere matter of her defiance; else he would have taken the same offence from the very first day she showed up at the Western Army!

Hikari sensed she had crossed some line and not understanding the specifics made her realise how little she knew the marshal.

This jumble of conflicted thoughts and emotions plagued her as she struggled to concentrate on the dull paperwork shoved at her by the administrative office, one ear angling towards the exit lest she missed the sound of the soldiers' return.

She could do some dusting around in Tenpou Gensui's office, but to linger in that place was too nerve-wrecking. Besides, after weeks of determined housecleaning, the office was well-kept. Even Tenpou Gensui's impressive personal library was neatly shelved.

Her recent arrangement as 'errand boy' was part of a disciplinary act, irrelevant to the purpose of her tenure at the Western Army and a trivial role. But Hikari thought that she had – considering who she actually was – performed admirably as the unofficial cleaning service of the marshal's office. In fact, fueled by a humbling eagerness to make restitution, not a single complaint had been muttered on her part.

At the very least, she could better appreciate her attendants back in the Seishin no Goten.

With a palpable air of moroseness, Hikari stared blankly at the scribbles on her document. Ever since encountering Tenpou Gensui, she thought to herself, she had seemed to be habitually demoted in position and in pride. If she had been of a fatalistic nature, she would say the bespectacled man was her malevolent star.

"Hikaru-san? Hikaru-san!" an impatient voice jerked the Seishin Soldier away from her mental wanderings. The latter turned startled eyes at the source, who turned out to be a rotund clerk with beady eyes named Onga(1). He was standing before her table, scowling.

"I said I needed that half an hour ago!" Onga barked, pointing at her clearly undone work. Nostrils flaring and jowls red with annoyance, his mood was clearly the opposite of his namesake.

Hikari glanced down at the papers, a tad alarmed and more than a little embarrassed. "My apologies." she hurriedly tried to appease the ill-tempered man. "It will be done in fifteen minutes, I assured you. I'll bring it to your table."

The clerk ground his teeth and stalked off, leaving Hikari to breathe out shakily and wearily run her hand down her face. Under different circumstances, she would have been less… obliging. But the rebuke was what she needed to help her concentrate and besides… Hikari knew she was in the wrong.

Acknowledging her own faults, she mulled with a mixture of irony and resignation, had seemed also to be one lesson well learnt in the course of her acquaintanceship with the marshal. (And come to think of it, Kenren Taishou had no mean input in this regard as well.)

Hikari shook her head in an attempt to clear her mind. If she did not get cracking soon, Onga would not be the only one breathing down her neck!

* * *

Nearly three hours later, Hikari was on the road leading back to the entrance of the military compound. After managing to settle the paperwork for the day (despite her restlessness), she had been tasked to deliver some files to the central accounting department for Tentei's bureaucracy.

Hikari was eager to get back to the base since she wanted to catch her squadron-mates. But she was getting antsy. It has been hours since the Army had been deployed and that did not bode well. What was happening in the Realm Below that required so much time to handle?

Clearly, problems were piling up and Hikari was more determined than ever to get herself reinstated.

Her eyes lit up as she spotted and recognised some of the darkly clad men streaming out from the gates of the compound.

"You're back!" Hikari raised her voice in greeting as she jogged up to the few that stopped in their path when they caught sight of her. They were Goyou, Akai, Jirou, Jyuurai and Shurei.

The First Squadron members were not the only people in the crowd. Members of other squadrons cast cursory glances at the standing bunch before trudging on, every single one of them looking too tired and filthy to care about matters beyond a good clean-up.

Hikari quickly scanned her colleagues. They looked just as bad. She winced on their behalf. "You took a long time. What happened today?"

"I'm too tired." Jyuurai swept past, stretching his arms. "The rest of you update Hikaru."

Akai was rubbing his left side, a woeful expression on his angular, freckled face. "And I really need a hot pad on my ribs. I'm making a move first."

"Hey!" Hikari responded but was ignored. She turned back to the remaining three, only mildly miffed; used to the antics of her squadron members by now. "At least one of you is willing to tell me something?"

Jirou sighed. "Well… the situation was really bad. There were actually four different sightings today." Hikari gaped. That was quite an understatement.

"Even the Eastern Army was called in." Goyou added and Hikari eyes only grew bigger. The main use of the Eastern Army was for the protection of the Realm Above, especially Tentei's court. Therefore, they were considered backup where battles occurring in the Realm Below were concerned. Summarily, they were activated only in cases of extreme emergency; meaning, the situation must have gotten really, awfully, absolutely terrible…

"In fact, we had to handle our site on our own." Shurei spoke up, raising one hand to massage the back of his neck. "That creature nearly broke through the force field."

Goyou nodded in agreement before continuing, "And then Tenpou Gensui called all of us to back away… before charging in alone…."

Hikari jaw dropped even further. "He what?" she yelped and was so stunned she went speechless afterwards.

However, after collecting herself, Hikari noticed the lack of distressed grouse from her friends that usually followed an anecdote of the marshal pulling a hazardous stunt. The men were simply looking – for want of a better word – pensive.

She swept a sharp glance at their faces and grew grim. "So, what happened next?"

* * *

In the murkier waters of his conscience, Tenpou thought he had always known the reason for his harshness over Hikaru's forwardness while heedless of the consequence on others.

Of course, loose cannons are always a danger to their own team as much as they can be ultilised against the enemies. He was obliged as the Field Marshal to reign in his subordinates.

It had made for a ready excuse whenever he gave Hikaru a dressing down, which even Kenren cannot deny he had the right.

But since that clash after the fateful simulation exercise which subsequently built up to the split in the squadron, the First Squadron general had also perceived it had been more than that, even if he had not known what exactly he was nosing into.

Of course the marshal could not speak freely to one who was essentially a stranger then, freshly transferred to the Western Army. For it had been shame he felt whenever he detected the implied callousness beneath Hikaru's gung-ho behaviour; shame that the Seishin soldier always so effortlessly managed to ferret out of him.

Such an emotion was irreconcilable with the snarling entity secreted in the underground of his person. He did not bother lying to himself in regards to that impulse for dominance and territorial jealousy. Indeed, he knew well what he leashed in patience beneath the careful layers of modest diffidence and affability. The perils of the battlefields had been excellent opportunities for him to indulge in these base urges, to let the enormous potential of his mind run amok with his less-than-saintly inclinations.

And today appeared to be the day the unmentionable laundry was aired.

Logically, Tenpou knew he was better off for it. Having his festering wound exposed, made to confess that it existed and that he needed help was therapeutic. The fact that he was still walking the earth was not insignificant as well. He merely felt wrangled dry; that was all.

The seed of faith through his past observations of Kenren had proven its tenable roots today; not only because the latter had knocked him into safety but more compellingly, he believed the intuitive general understood where he was coming from; as someone who hungered for that breath between life and death, bucking the sterile status quo of forever in the Realm Above. The irreverent general might be adhering to his unique honour code but it was the same principle at work – simply the desire to feel alive.

For it was to the rebellious but accepting First Squadron leader that he spoke of the one debt over his head that his pride for the vicious and triumphant had incurred.

Once upon a time, Tenkai Seihougun Tenpou Gensui had let a man die because he had been too careless in calculating the sacrifices of his strategies, too distracted by the adrenalin and challenge of the moment to realise that success did not matter much if the losses suffered were not in his control.

He failed his men before because his efforts had not been enough. To see another so ambitious to win but insensitive about the price stabbed Tenpou at the core of his guilt.

Admittedly, Hikaru's saving grace was his ingenuousness. Tenpou honestly believed the naïve but stubborn Seishin representative had little idea of how thoughtless he was being. He was not blind to the incomprehension that was seeped in the other's grudging agreement the first time the latter was reprimanded for his transgression in this matter. However, he had hoped that the youth would at least ponder deeper over the intent beneath the incident. But obviously, given what happened with Sou, his displeasure had not come through hard enough.

The marshal could only imagine how shocking Sou's massive injury must have been to the dark-eyed soldier, whom he had never doubted was a good-natured fellow at heart.

He could sympathise, but it did not mean he could forgive.

Small wonder then, that his temper could get the better of him when the slightly built subordinate would unknowingly smack his greatest shame in his face just by being his undeniably bright and fearless but shallow self. On the other hand, judging by the morning's confrontation, the Seishin attaché was gaining greater perceptiveness and fast.

It had been doubt over Hikaru's reliability that made him hesitate in reinstating the latter. However, the deeper truth was that it was doubt projected from his own; doubt over his capability to keep his men intact above the tension between aggression and game, duty and ego and that one indelible black mark in his records.

So, after the harrowing wake-up call of his personal near-death experience and the subsequent spent relief of purging what had been fiercely bottled for so long, Tenpou was trekking a well-worn path to his personal dojo. It had been upon a point-blank suggestion of Kenren that he sought out Hikaru at this time, in order to deal with the final entanglements of his mistake.

However, the Seishin soldier was not at his apartment. That left him trying other likely places, such as his private dojo which was located fifteen minutes walk behind the block designated to house the generals, where Kenren Taishou was staying.

Unlike the various training halls in the main body of the barracks, this dojo was not too large and just perfect for a small group practise. The single storey building was surrounded by poplars, which was visible when one pushed open the wide screen doors. Since it was always springtime, the relaxing hustle of leaves in the breeze often enveloped the area, creating the intimate and peaceful atmosphere of an environment isolated from busyness.

There was nothing fancy about the place and Hikari grew to appreciate this particular dojo very much.

It was the early evening and dark. But all Hikari had for a light source was an oil lamp she placed near her. She was sitting on the platform extended around the perimeter of the hall itself, staring into nothing at particular. Her legs dangled over the edge since the dojo was erected on stilts.

Frankly, Hikari was not even sure why she was there. She had thrown on a dark gray, close-fitting turtleneck and pale khaki pants; hardly clothes suitable for training, nor did she have a desire for any. Ever since she learnt about what had occurred while the First Squadron was at the Realm Below, she was in no mood to do anything but be broody.

Hikari sighed to herself. She tilted her head and the starry sky peeping through the thick shadowy canopies offered a small measure of calmness. Perhaps, she acknowledged, the reason why she was at the dojo, other than its suitability to her present disposition, was its affiliation with the person who was the main object of her anxiety.

"I'm hoping to find you here."

In comparison to months ago, when her powers were first sealed and she lost all ability to sense her surroundings, Hikari was able to detect the intruder just one second before her ears caught the tenor voice. It was only enough to help her tame her own reaction. Had she been completely taken by surprise, she would have tumbled off the platform.

As it was, Tenpou Gensui saw her jump, twisting around with a half gasp on her lips. His footsteps were soundless as he moved from around the corner of the dojo. He stopped an arm's length away and sat down like her, the bottom of his laboratory coat pooling behind his back as he did so. In the glow afforded by her oil lantern, she saw the man shoot her a disarming smile. Hikari, still spooked, eyeballed him as if he was some spectre come out of thin air.

"Why didn't you switch on the lights inside? I thought the dojo was empty until I saw that." the marshal pointed his chin at Hikari's lamp.

"Wh- why are you here?" the Seishin soldier blurted out but felt silly immediately when she remembered that it was, afterall, the other man's property.

Tenpou did not bother to play around with the technicalities. He cast a sideway glance and gave a candid reply, "I though we should speak."

"Speak?" Hikari repeated, baffled. Her brows furrowed at the strange situation. Throughout the whole day, she had imagined (and was stressed) that the next meeting – or blow up – with the marshal would be downright icy and vicious; not this mellow version of the same man who was looking kindly in her direction.

She bit her lower lip. "I could see you in your office tomorrow morning." she offered, trying to be accommodating.

"I can't guarantee we have that liberty." Tenpou answered dryly. "As things are, I wouldn't be surprised if the army is called out in the middle of the night."

Hikari blinked. "Oh." That was all she could say.

The disguised princess turned her attention to the distance, feeling awkward. Now that the person she had been mulling over was near, not quarreling and even offering the opportunity to 'speak', her tongue was unexpectedly tied.

Yet, it was not as if there were no thousand and one questions she wished to ask. So, Hikari braced herself and would have managed to articulate her foremost thought had not the marshal interrupted her then.

"If you could return to Seishin no Gotun now, would you?" he began casually. It was no arbitrary question dished out merely for the purpose of getting the ball rolling. Tenpou was genuinely interested in what the Seishin soldier felt after all the ups and downs he had been through.

Hikari shot her companion with a bewildered look, "What?"

"Well… I realised I have yet to arrange for an official talk with you." the man looked goofy as he scratched the back of his head, ruffling his shoulder-length hair. "I should have, considering you are here to learn about Tentei's military organisation. It's my diplomatic duty, you know."

"And of all questions, you're asking me if I would like to get out of here? Yes, how diplomatic!" Hikari said, her prior hesitancy swiftly replaced by sarcasm. "You're not thinking of kicking me out of the Western Army again, aren't you? Not when I'm starting to…" she stopped short, before muttering shyly, "… to enjoy myself here…"

Realising the heart that the Seishin soldier was wearing on his sleeves, Tenpou's initial startlement eased into a slight gentle smile. Such was a marvel to him; ranging from the earnestness of the First Squadron members to the brazen perceptiveness of Kenren. For these few evidences of non-conformity, he was almost – almost – moved to rescind his long-standing anaesthesia towards the degeneration of this so-called perfect plane of existence.

It was a rare unguarded expression from the marshal and the disguised princess discovered she liked it; the green-eyed man seemed more sincere, more real. It made her feel more comfortable instantly.

Knowing what had happened to him when he was in the Realm Below and seeing how approachable he was at the moment, Hikari felt for the first time as if she could relate to Tenpou Gensui. It might just be – she could believe – that the commanding officer honestly wished to speak to her.

The two weighed each other and it was a contented and simple understanding they shared. In the serenity of this private space, all past aggression was soothed away.

"It has been more than four months already, hasn't it?" the marshal picked up the conversation after the significant length of silence. "I was wondering if you miss your court."

"Four months?" Hikari softly said, almost to herself. It had felt a lot longer, not surprising given the number of pivotal events packed within the time frame. "Yes. I still miss Seishin no Goten." she smiled wryly at the other, "It was worse at the beginning of my stay, especially with all the problems that broke out… But I'm getting use to this place."

She took a deep breath before exhaling heavily. "Four months!" the smaller of the two echoed again, a tinge of incredulity in her voice as if she could not believe she had survived thus far. "A lot has happened, hasn't it?"

"Yes, it has." Tenpou definitely sounded amused. He could not help but rib his companion a little. "Your appearance has certainly been the cause of much excitement."

"Really?" Hikari shot back. "I thought someone once said that the excitement has been in existence regardless of my appearance?"

"You forgot the part where the person also said your appearance was the final straw before meltdown." Tenpou responded placidly, clearly enjoying the banter.

Hikari went quiet for a moment. Her tone was flat when she finally replied, "You… are as infuriating as ever."

Tenpou chuckled, "And Kenren was afraid that you might be losing your brassiness."

"What do you mean?" Of course Hikari was piqued by such a comment.

So the marshal explained how the First Squadron general was bothered by the possibility that 'Hikaru' was getting too compliant and quiet, perhaps cowed by the punishment that had been mete out on 'him'.

"Well… Sir…" the lower-ranked soldier began, feeling touched and somewhat contrite that she had caused the other officer such concern.

"You might as well address me directly by name." Tenpou cut in mildly. Before Hikari got over her amazement at the invitation, he added with a twinkle in his eyes, "… protocol's a moot point already, don't you think, considering the number of times you've shouted at me."

An immediate scowl was aimed at the marshal. "You deserved it…" the Seishin representative declared without true heat.

"Really?" the other man baited her, his tone airy.

"Oh, do I have a long list of grievances against you!" Hikari narrowed her eyes, making sure she looked all riled up. "Dumping me in the First Squadron despite my run-in with Enrai! Volunteering me to lead during my first simulation exercise! And coming up with those flaky rules – I thought I was done for! Making me clean up after you!" By this time, the princess was so on the ball, she was wagging a finger at the marshal, who was wearing a look of comic bemusement. "Your stuff is everywhere! I could pity Kenren Taishou who helped you tidy up your office before I was given that duty. Hah! As if I could forget that time you are being plain snarky when…"

Tenpou really could not help himself.

Hikari's voice trailed off when her companion burst out in unrestrained laughter, leaving her to gawk at the unprecedented sight of the fundamentally aloof man acting so… unfeigned. The Western Army second-in-command was bending over, one hand pressed against his belly and the other over an open mouth. With every peal of merriment, his shoulders shook. She waited till he calmed down before she half-heartedly glared, "It isn't funny from my end!"

"But you make such a funny boy!" came the marshal's swift and teasing rejoinder; his pitch a notch higher due to his gaiety.

That comment received a double look from the Seishin soldier, who found its structure somewhat strange. "Excuse me?" she asked, a little disturbed.

Tenpou cleared his throat, collecting himself. But a genuine smile stretched his lips. "It's no wonder, you know, that Kenren frets that you're turning into some browbeaten dummy who no longer dared to make a pip." he smirked, "I wouldn't have liked that either."

Hikari ducked her head, figuring she was being needlessly wary. "I'm alright," she finally replied and soberly, "Just needed some time to think about where I've gone wrong."

"Ah…" Tenpou made a sound of understanding, catching on the turn in mood. "And I supposed," he continued in a slow and deliberate manner, "this is a good time to make my apology then."

Sombre green met startled dark eyes. The look between them was still transparent but now crackled with a tangible density, knowing they had arrived at the point of the night's chat.

"I want you to know that… I have heard about what happened in the Realm Below today," it was Hikari who rushed to have the first word, because she felt she owned the man more; that her confession should precede his explanation.

Besides, she felt dishonest should she not inform the marshal that she was aware of his near fatal accident; how it was Kenren Taishou and the subsequent back-up provided by the other members of the First Squadron that had rescued him from being killed by a second monster, which unpredicted appearance had managed to disarm him. Truth to be told, she was already suffering pangs of guilt, wondering if her flare-up that morning had thrown the marshal off-balance somehow, thereby contributing to his recklessness.

Yet, she was glad: it was through this almost-disaster, that her squadron-mates finally had the opportunity to express their distress over their superior's solitary and jeopardous tendencies. But she wondered how Tenpou had taken their declaration of support for him. Goyou, Jirou and said that the marshal had been withdrawn throughout the trip back to the Realm Above, disappearing into his office with Kenren Taishou the moment they were back in the military compound. They could only hope that the general would be able to get through to the other man on their behalf.

However, for the bespectacled man to seek her out, to have conversed so cordially with her – did it indicate that the sentiments of his men had succeeded in breaking through his shields? After all, he had been furious with her hours ago for bringing up the very matter.

"I'm not sorry for what I brought up this morning," so, she went on steadily and was gratified to see her companion listening with a quiet and attentive mien, no trace of his previous humour at all nor his sometimes put-on frivolity. "Everyone… well, at least the First Squadron for certain, has been worried for you; from what I understand, for some time already."

"Of course, it does not excuse my own… erm… mi-mistakes," Hikari felt herself grow a little hot, unused to the act of making admissions. "I suppose I should have made you understand instead that I… that I have come to comprehend why you and Kenren Taishou were angry when Sou was injured. Even for the earlier warning before that incident."

The Seishin attaché swallowed and gathered her nerves. "I guess… I'm too used to doing things as I like it. And never question it when people simply accommodate me. I… I assume that since I'm doing something good, it must be good for all. But that was just presumptuous of me, wasn't it?" She was wringing her hands now to keep herself going. "So in the end, I was merely being willful."

"And that is why I wish to be reinstated, so that I can watch out for the others in the squadron. So I can be thoughtful for others." though her face showed trepidation, Hikari's gaze was frank and her voice strong in conviction.

A solemn pause settled over the pair but it was nothing discomfiting. Tenpou had shown no outward reaction, even at the mention of the First Squadron. Hikari decided to take it as a good sign. She waited for the latter to take the initiative to break the silence; the Seishin soldier had shared what she needed to and it was now his turn.

"I must have worried everyone in the First Squadron with my selfish behaviour." the dark-haired strategist started, flashing a self-deprecating smile.

Hikari made no reply nor did she feel that the marshal was expecting any. She only gazed at the other with defenseless eyes, listening quietly even when Tenpou meandered a little off the topic. "Believe me. Kenren Taishou has made his very similar views known as well. I have promised him to give everyone in the First Squadron a treat for all the trouble I have caused."

"As for this morning's business…" Hikari could feel herself tensed up in anticipation as the other man referred to their latest altercation. "I lost control in the office this morning. It will not happen again. And if Hikaru-san is able to learn to fight for others, then surely I can learn to fight with others."

Tenpou showed her a warm and genuine expression and the disguised princess found herself unwittingly mouthing the one private mystery she had been pondering in regards to the brilliant eccentric beside her.

"Why are you so thoughtless of your own life?"

Had the question had been a physical object, Tenpou would have likened it to an arrow piercing his flesh; so straight, true and unexpected the shot was. His eyes were wide, he knew, and his astonishment naked. Hikaru, who must have been conscious of the potential faux pas at the moment after speaking, was an image of blustering chagrin.

The blushing Seishin soldier could not read the marshal's thoughts beyond his frozen look. She grew nervous, wondering if she had incurred the displeasure of the other man again. Thus, it was to her immense relief when that probing green gaze slid away and his temper remained unperturbed.

"Perhaps… I have yet to accept the ephemeral essence of life."

So engrossed in being thankful an explosion had not occurred, it took a few beats before Tenpou's respond could sink into Hikari's consciousness.

It was her turn to stare, stupefied by the seeming non sequitur. "Wha-what do you… wh-what kind of an-…" the Seishin soldier sputtered. Dharmic enlightenment – was Tenpou Gensui pulling her leg?

The marshal chuckled faintly, obviously having fun with his underling's befuddlement. "Well, I better head back. It's been an eventful day and there is this book I want to read…" he said, pushing himself off the platform. Digging out a little torch from the right pocket of his laboratory coat and switching it on, he illuminated the grassy patch at his feet.

"You may resume active status starting tomorrow. Goodnight, Hikaru." he grinned at the hapless Seishin attaché, who might not even have been fully cognizant as he nodded along in agreement, wide-eyed.

Dazedly, the latter watched him walked off. However, she recovered her wits in time enough to throw out a 'see you' as the tall man rounded the corner. Tenpou smiled to himself in a mix of wry fondness as he continued his way.

Only when she was certain Tenpou was well and truly gone did Hikari flopped onto her back, her arms gracelessly spread out. She stared at the beam support of the roof and savoured a warm sense of awe unfurling from her chest. Considering her history with the marshal up to that morning, it was incredible the dialogue that had happened. Even recalling snippets of it made her feel light-headed.

But once the first euphoria subsided, she became aware as well that Tenpou Gensui had obviously not given her a straight answer to her last – and weightiest – question. It struck her then, how guarded a person the other really was.

Ephemeral essence of life…? Hikari repeated the phrase to herself, undecided if she should disregard Tenpou's reply or read deeper into it. She finally settled on being exasperated that the marshal had once again managed to confound her.

Thoughts turned to the dismissive manner in which Tenpou had dropped the bomb of her reinstatement. Hikari knew she had been teased again. A reluctant smile tugged at her lips. "You just had to have the last word. Real competitive, aren't you…" she murmured.

Perhaps, she could let that offence rest… just for tonight.

All in all, she was glad that they had spoken, even as she wondered what the marshal's own afterthoughts on their exchange were.

In fact, on the lonesome path back to the main compound which the disguised princess would trek through later, Tenpou was reflecting if Hikaru would ever perceive how frank he had been with his answers this night. A profound question, he mused to himself with humour of a deviant flavour, deserved an equally profound reply; even if the witty but rather spoiled inquirer was incapable of sympathising with the grittier marrow of his meaning.

To achieve the ephemeral essence: the alacrity of walking away instead of raging beneath the grandiose banners of glory and rightfulness; to swim through the river of clawing passions and regrets and emerge on the opposite bank of non-affection – for all his brains and machinations, he had been pretty pathetic to be so caught up in the plight of his personal recrimination it took the verbal punches of an entire squadron as well as his own neck on the chopping board to force him into a resignation.

Tenpou could just imagine the smug agreement the First Squadron general would give to that admittance. He also bet Kenren would find great hilarity at how he had been unintentionally cornered by their Seishin subordinate.

It had been an uncanny question which could only come from one not operating within expected perimeters. And Hikaru had indeed proven time and again his propensity for unusual responses.

The flightier, irrelevant part of him, the one that enjoyed the cheesy but warm rough housing of his men and laughed behind a concealing hand at the anti-authoritarian manners of Kenren, would rather that perspicuous artlessness be kept untainted.

However, the other side of him – the one that sneered at but, using the same smile, exchanged cards with the conniving lords and ladies to bid for the most advantageous bargains – was already anticipating the friction the Seishin soldier would face in the future.

With aching relief, the marshal let himself into his quarters, realising that the terribly long and eventful day had finally come to an end. He plopped himself on one of his sofas, the book he had mentioned to Hikaru within convenient reach. His library was quite in order, partly because the Seishin attaché was keeping it neat and partly because he had not the time recently to misplace any item of his collection. But after a few pages, Tenpou conceded that his mind was still too distracted to make sense out of the text. In fact, going to sleep was the more fruitful option.

His last drowsy thought before his senses shut down was of an extra count of gratitude towards the First Squadron leader. Kenren had, after all, been the one to prod him into seeking Hikaru out. Notwithstanding the cynical forecast of pity over what might or might not be, it had truly been a good talk he had with the Seishin representative.

All in all, he was glad that they had spoken. Even if tomorrow was going to be neck-deep in face-to-face appointments with bloodthirsty monsters, it was going to be a fresh new day.

* * *

**Footnotes:**

1) Onga = graceful, affable.

2) Here, the canon event is alluded to. This is the point where (as is partially related earlier in this chapter) Kenren and the First Squadron men rushed to back Tenpou up when he tried to deal with a monster on his own and nearly was trampled by a second creature that showed up. This is the significant event where Tenpou learnt he should trust others more, had a good heart-to-heart talk with Kenren after, whereby a breakthrough is achieved in his relationship with the general.

* * *

**A Note From Lady Rurouni (dated 24 Aug 2011):**

At this point, there are 17 chapters that have been uploaded. And I decided that I need to modify this chapter for two purposes.

Firstly, I read through my fic in one seating after the posting of the 17th chapter and I realised that I forgot to address the topic of Tenpou's guilt. Tenpou has his own problems when communicating with Hikari and Kenren actually picked up on this since the 7th chapter (or Entry 5: Sifting Truism). It is in this Entry 9, where my OC Hikari and Tenpou resolved their differences that should have settled that. But I think I was handling too many themes and character issues the first time I wrote this chapter and forgot my overarching scope in characterisation where Tenpou was concerned.

Secondly, there had been thoughts that my later chapters (leading up to chapter 17) are becoming too reliant on my OC Hikari. And by heavily changing this chapter, I am giving more space to one of the canon character, Tenpou specifically. In addition, I explored the dynamics of the relationship between Tenpou and Kenren, which after this chapter it would be difficult to find the space for.

To signify the alterations made, I have also changed the name of this entry from 'Simply As They Are' to 'As Who They Are'.

Lastly, no other changes are necessary for any other chapter for I find them satisfactory in development.


	13. Special A: Unromantic Liaison

**Romance of the Seventh Star Special A **

**Unromantic Liaison**

Apparently, that woman was a widely boasted beauty.

Her face was oval, with a long, slender nose set above wide lips that would curl in an enticingly slow, knowing manner. Thickly painted lashes emphasised the beckoning of her heavy-lidded eyes and her sloping brows added to the languorous character of her mien. Thin lavender chiffon draped enticingly over her curves, which colour set off her creamy skin to a glowing effect. She moved as one secured in the admiration from others; long-limbed, languid and fully aware of her assets.

The event was a luncheon held in appreciation of the celestial military, especially given the recent drastic increase in its activation in order to deal with the disturbances occurring in the Realm Below. And even among the other richly attired ladies of rank in attendance, this woman stood out.

"Stop ogling!" Hikari hissed in irritation.

Her disapproval was as effective as swatting a fly. Kenren Taishou continued to stare voraciously at the eye candy not far away, who was holding court to a bevy of swains under one of the towering cherry blossom tree in the courtyard of the military compound. A sound of appreciation had escaped his lips the moment he had caught sight of her. Hikari was afraid he might start drooling any moment.

"Oi, oi! That's Chou-fujin – the wife of the minister overseeing the logistics department for the Western Army! We don't always get to see her!"

"Word has it she likes to be massaged using the oil of peach blossoms. That skin certainly seems soft as the petals!"

"She's a hard nut to crack, Taishou, always playing hot and cold. Leave us men panting but never really granting anyone her favours."

"It's quite obvious whenever she does, though! That man's never the same after."

"I heard that Isao Taishou of the Fourth Squadron from the Eastern Army is the latest to get burnt."

The torrent of information regarding the aforementioned object of desire flew hard and fast around Hikari. She went slack jawed with amazement at Liyuu, Seijin and Zansai as they transformed from stalwarts soldiers of the First Squadrons into swooning gossips.

"We believe she has a soft spot for Tenpou Gensui," Seijin revealed with ill-suppressed giddiness, his watery blue eyes darting furtively at the woman in question. If he was trying to be surreptitious about his attention, he was failing miserably.

Hikari widened her eyes, caught between being scandalised, tickled and feeling a curious tinge of dread. "Really?" she blurted out despite herself.

Just then, Chou-fujin looked over. Her gaze fastened on the figure of Kenren and instantly, Hikari knew there would be trouble. She watched in morbid fascination as the – admittedly very feminine – woman swept an appreciative look over Kenren's lean frame, capping the visual flirting by locking eyes with him. The minister's wife raised her cup, pressing it sensuously to her lips. Turning coyly aside, she tossed her drink down; displaying to great effect the tantalising line of her throat against a swept-up mane of cascading curls.

Hikaru thought the whole enactment was unnecessarily dramatic. She scowled to herself and suppressed the urge to tug at her own cropped locks. Her hair used to be of a luxurious length too…

How irksome…

"How passionate…" Kenren's throaty murmur interrupted her aggravated musing. The disguised princess whipped around to gape disbelievingly at her superior, in time to see him raise his own saucer of wine and drowning the alcohol in a single gulp. The brazen desire smeared across his face was making her hackles rise.

"What 'passionate'?" Hikari sputtered to a seemingly oblivious general. "It's call being shameless! Shameless!" She took in the expressions of the three other men only to find them wretchedly of the same opinion with their immediate superior.

Hikari's agitation and shaking fist was eye-catching. When she happened to glance at Chou-fujin, the latter's curious attention was on her. Hikari glared back heatedly before turning her face away as an obvious sign of her disdain. That was why she failed to notice the flicker of interest that briefly broke the other woman's haughty indifference.

"I'm introducin' myself." Kenren announced suddenly. It seemed that Hikari's tirade had impacted the general as much as punching air did.

"No, you aren't!" the Seishin soldier automatically protested. Unsurprisingly, her voice was drowned out by the eager edging of the other men.

"Psst! Everyone! She's coming over!" Liyuu's abrupt notice silenced the group, who unanimously turned their sight towards the woman. She had left her circle of (disappointed) admirers and was now only five steps away from them.

The minister's wife looked even more striking up close, with her glossy lips and clearly unblemished skin. Now that she was so near, the group of First Squadron members could enjoy the tantalising fruity perfume wafting from her person. Hikari was – unsurprisingly – one of the slightest among her military friends but she was of comparable height if measured against the other woman.

"Chou-fujin." a chorus of greeting rose as the First Squadron men all respectfully offered slight bows. There was an anticipatory glint in Kenren's eyes as he looked at the minister's wife after the perfunctory opening.

Hikari managed a grudging jerk of her head.

Some kind of secret message must have been exchanged because Chou-fujin gifted Kenren with a warm, intimate smile and extend her hand to him. "A new addition to the army? I have not seen you before." she commented, her voice ringing melodiously.

Obligingly, Kenren took the appendage offered and brushed his lips across the knuckles, peering at the woman from beneath his lashes the whole time.

The other members of the First Squadron nudged each other playfully, perfectly aware of the show that was going on and too excited by the presence of the woman herself to be pricked by their conscience.

Hikari tried not to snort. She thought it was all very smarmy.

"And a lasting impression I hope to make." Kenren flashed the object of his admiration a flirtatious grin, his speech suddenly polite and very well modulated. He had yet to release her hand.

Chou-fujin slipped her hand out of his grasp. "So do others," she offset the rather cool reply with a coquettish smile.

Kenren blinked at the casual rebuff, at loss for a split second.

The woman turned her scrutiny on Hikari, her gaze flicking to the blue charka on the latter's forehead. "And who is this? Someone from Seishin no Goten in the Western Army?" she asked, sounding intrigued.

The Seishin princess wondered why the men were still staring so raptly at the two-faced woman. She flicked a consternated look at her useless squadron-mates before nodding stiffly, not bothering to give a verbal reply.

"What circumstances brought you to the Western Army?" Chou-fujin looked earnestly at Hikari, who only frowned.

Someone – Zansai, she believed – even poked her discretely when her sour expression was maintained too long to be excusable.

"I have seen your overlord on some occasions," oddly, Chou-fujin was undaunted and persisted in making conversation. "Such an imposing man. And your princes; how admirable their figures are…"

Hikari's expression grew blacker. "Yes, one cannot image how impudent the attention they received could be," she cut in, looking at Chou-fujin coldly in the eye.

As the expression went – one could hear a pin drop.

The beautiful woman appeared stunned but recovered admirably fast with a tentative smile, which was visibly forced. Satisfied that she had made her point, Hikari ignored everyone for the duration of the babble her squadon-mates generated in order to dispel the awkwardness that had developed.

* * *

"Who is requesting for _what_?" a horrified outburst was heard in Tenpou Genui's office two days after the garden luncheon.

"Chou-fujin is requesting for you to join her personal escort team. It's on ad-hoc basis, of course, since your primary service is to the First Squadron." Tenpou said, bemused at the extreme reaction from the olive-skinned youth.

"No!"

If the marshal was taken back by the vehemence of the very quick answer, he was acting cool about it. "It is an honour to serve our ministers in closer quarter; which in this case, includes their household." he prompted, not sounding as if he himself believed what he was saying. "It will look good on your resume."

Hikari was too busy being flustered to notice. "Send Kenren Taishou! He'll be delighted!"

"Oh, he is," Tenpou agreed, knocking the Seishin attaché off-kilter. "He has volunteered, in fact."

A wave of indignation overrode her dismay. "He's our general! Can he just dump us to play bodyguard?" Hiking up her voice a few decibels, Hikari slammed her palms on the tabletop and leaned forward. She stared at the marshal sitting on the other side of the office desk, a compelling mixture of outrage and pleading.

Tenpou merely raised a brow at the contrary response, actually trying not to be blatant with his growing amusement.

"The schedule's negotiable." he evenly explained, deciding to take pity on his hapless subordinate. "Chou-fujin is really generous with her terms. But it is you Her Ladyship requested for."

"NO!"

* * *

"What is wrong with da' kid?" Kenren exclaimed after Tenpou explained that Hikaru was adamant on extricating himself from the possibility of Chou-fuji's patronage. "I've met men who disagree in taste an' I thought it's simply 'cause he's inexperienced but it's like Hikaru's totally unaffected!"

Tenpou thought about Konzen Douji and his apathy concerning everything. But then, his case was… unique from Hikaru's.

'What did Chou-fujin see in him at all!" Kenren was still ranting. He had gotten out of his place on the sofa and was pacing before the marshal, who was on the opposite couch.

"She likes them exotic, pretty and fresh." the words slipped out of Tenpou's mouth absentmindedly.

Kenren stopped in his tracks and stared at his commanding officer. The startling revelation spreading across his face was proportionate to the growing sheepishness on Tenpou's.

"So I see…" the general drawled with no attempt at hiding his amusement. He plopped back onto the black vinyl. "So it's true Chou-fujin got a thing for ya'. Someone has an interestin' story to tell…?"

Tenpou cleared his throat in chagrin and scratched the back of his neck. "You know who she's married to; so I have to be… accommodating to a minimal degree. But I managed to convince her it wouldn't be wise to… ah… completely follow through with the dalliance; for the same reasons."

The general did not bother to ask if that was the reason why the other man had been conspicuously missing from that fateful official gathering, when he could be so meticulous in affairs requiring politicking. He should give a thumbs-up to the military genius, he supposed, for keeping such careful tabs on his opponents.

Instead, he quipped, "Quite a man-eater is Her Ladyship, isn't she?" The knowing air he put on underscored the farcicality of his conclusion.

"It can be… enjoyable to a certain extent, I supposed." Tenpou commented, dry as desert sand.

Kenren adopted a thinking pose, a hand cupping his chin as he leaned back. "So, Hikaru's ahead in de' race if that's de' three qualities she's after, especially in being 'fresh'. Must be da' look of a wide-eyed pup." he mumbled to himself before thinking aloud. "Well, havin' two out'ta three myself ain't bad and I dare say I come on stronger in them too. I'll just have to play de' offensive and completely overwhelm her with my package then."

No one could ever accuse the general of being bashful.

"I don't suppose reminding you that she's the wife of one of our minister serves some sort of deterrence at all?" Tenpou helpfully tried to bring a measure of commonsense into the general's perception of reality. When Kenren only leered in respond – which pretty much summed up his mentality – he sighed, "Right."

"Besides," the handsome and incorrigible ladies' man said, almost officiously. "What sorta' general am I if I can't be a role model for my subordinates?"

* * *

"I thought you said we're running an errand?" Hikari puzzled as she swept a curious look at her surroundings. "So what are we doing here?"

Kenren had dragged her out of the barracks, claiming he needed an assistant for some 'non-military liaison'. He had said she was the most suitable candidate to bring along; her being an attaché from an external court and all.

Truthfully, Hikari was not sure of what the other man was trying to do, but she could not well reason against the grounds upon which he had chosen her to accompany him. She hoped she could just wing it when time came.

But strangely, the place where they currently were in was not some bureaucratic office but a richly decorated parlour of a grand mansion.

"'Cause there's no way I'll pass up de' chance to see Chou-fujin and you're my ticket." Kenren told her from the satin-lined armchair he had settled in.

That statement ran its course through Hikari's mind before exploding into the most spectacular fireworks. "I thought you said you needed my Seishin no Goten background for some official dealings out of the army!" she accused.

"Exactly that!" Kenren grinned unrepentantly.

Hikari did an about turn. "I'm leaving."

Kenren rushed forward and tugged at her arm. "I'm doin' ya' a favour!"

"What favour?" The Seishin soldier did not bother to keep her volume down as she lost the struggle for freedom, due to the difference in body weight and strength.

"I'm taking ya' under my wing, kid! You need to learn how to be a man!" Kenren clapped a hand on Hikari's shoulder, sending the latter a fervid look of fraternal encouragement. It was quite lost on the shorter soldier.

"Ya' too standoffish towards Chou-fujin, awkward like a schoolboy," the suddenly lyrical general advised a flummoxed Hikari. "A woman's charm is meant to be savoured. A prize like Chou-fujin, romanced. Since she seems to be favouring ya', I thought it's a good opportunity for your initiation into manhood. Take it as trainin'!"

Hikari knew the general was well-intentioned, just ignorant of how impossible it was for her to learn to 'be a man'. "I think I'll just stick to my exercises in the barracks…" she rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'll be! I never thought ya' so shy!" Kenren thought he could provoke the younger soldier into being more cooperative.

And provoked Hikari was, except to a different effect. "Well, I'm shocked!" she parried unthinkingly. "I never thought you're so lewd!"

Kenren narrowed his eyes and seemed to be losing his good humour. "I'll have ya' know I've never been accused of treatin' my partners in a disgraceful manner. All of them are more than eager for my attention… and amply satisfied. You should learn a thing or two."

"Believe me, Kenren Taishou, I do not need to know, or learn from you, how to 'savour a woman's charm' or 'romance' a woman." Hikari wearily replied.

"A lil' wager then," precisely because Hikari could not explain how honest she was being, Kenren took her claim as a challenge. "Perhaps Chou-fujin might be taken with ya' now. But let's just say I'm confident of my own appeal."

"Taishou, I'm really not interested in her!" Hikari wailed.

Kenren eyed her stonily. "That's now no longer de' point."

* * *

Tenpou's posture on his sofa was bowed. His elbows were propped on his knees and hands covered the lower half of his face.

His shoulders had also been quietly shaking non-stop for the last five minutes.

"Tenpou Gensui! I'm being serious! You need to speak to Kenren Taishou and put a stop to this silliness!" Hikari had made a beeline to the marshal's office in hope for help the moment she returned to the compound, after having been bullied into a meeting with Chou-fujin. Now that a schedule had been drawn up, she was obliged to tend to the minister's wife.

That woman had been smiling predatorily at her the whole time. It made her skin crawl.

"It would be very rude for me to." came the marshal's placid reply as he finally lifted his head to look at the frantic underling standing before him.

"Excuse me?" Hikari's felt that her ability to rationalise had been severely short-circuited.

"Kenren Taishou is defending his pride as a man," Tenpou nodded solemnly. It would have looked more convincing had the corners of his lips not been twitching. "I must respect that."

Hikari, whose princess pride was what the manly pride pay homage to, felt faint.

"You best not underestimate his tenacity." Tenpou's encouragement came like a far-off echo. But when it hit home, it hit hard.

Hikari paled as she realised what the marshal was telling her. "Basically, you're saying that I have to play along?" she weakly summarised.

The green-eyed tactician beamed in approval.

"Have fun!" he quipped and Hikari was suddenly inspired to imagine how the marshal's manly pride would respond to a black eye on his face.

* * *

Hikari sat at her desk, staring miserably at the blank sheet of paper before her. She picked up her brush, already wet with ink, hesitated and then placed it back on the holder again.

She had wondered how she should proceed with the mockery of the courtship contest. Since she herself would not mind a love poem or two – artfully composed, of course – she thought it might work if she sent one to Chou-fujin.

The disguised princess gave up in the end, feeling too stupid with the whole thing to get on with her plan.

* * *

Chou-fujin brushed a blush-pink peony across her lips. "Quite an extravagant gift, Kenren Taishou." she smiled, her approval unfeigned. The knowing gleam in her gaze told the general she knew exactly what her companion was up to… and that she was not adverse to it.

Kenren leaned forward, taking care to maintain deep eye contact. "Only if you say so…" he kept his voice low and intimate, "and that doesn't have to be the only gift…"

He saw the breath of his lovely companion hitched and a reciprocal spark of desire in her eyes. She drew closer.

A startled gasp busted the sizzling moment. The general and the minister's wife jerked back in shock. They stared at a flabbergasted Hikari who was standing at the doorway to the drawing room with a hand over her mouth. There was no mistaking the picture: a man and a woman; lost in each other; a bouquet of flowers placed between them on the small table.

"Erm… I… I'm sorry!" embarrassed, the Seishin representative gabbled before turning tail and making herself scarce.

"Wait! Hikaru-san!" Chou-fujin recovered her senses and shot off after her original quarry, anxious to exonerate herself.

Kenren smirked. Since he knew Hikaru's time slots with Chou-fujin, it was not hard appearing slightly earlier to, well, make a lasting impression with his intended prize. Of course he might have to assure the lady that he would do his best to soothe things over with his subordinate. However, that was not an issue.

The main point was – Hikaru had received his first strike loud and clear.

* * *

"Have you no pity, Hikaru-san, for a lonely woman's languishing?"

The one and only reason why Hikari agreed to return to Chou-fujin's mansion was because she got fed up with Kenren's jibing after a few days. She could not seem to get through the man's impossible ego that she was not suffering from a case of cold feet, nor was her indifference to his progress with the woman in question a sign of her ineptitude. (In fact, she readily agreed with the general in the matter regarding her lack of masculinity.)

Her appearance before Chou-fujin, therefore, was an attempt to reason with the female instead.

But Hikari knew she had her work cut out for her the moment she entered the boudoir she was guided into.

The minister's wife was lounging on a large recliner in a very suggestive posture. Her upper body was leaning on an elaborately carved wooden armrest dividing the spacious furniture and her legs were stretched out, all strategically angled to best display her assets. She was dressed in something low-cut, silky and slinky and her mass of curls flowed down her back.

Chou-fuji had gestured to the unoccupied half of the recliner, on the other side of the armrest and had pleasantly invited 'Hikaru' to make 'himself' comfortable.

Hikari stood a few polite feet away and had to temper her exasperation upon the woman's reply at her refusal. "Please understand Your Ladyship. My only intention is to concentrate on my duties," she tried to sound as serious as possible, even severe.

"So cold," obviously, Chou-fujin did not seem to appreciate professionalism to the same degree. "Perhaps another has your heart already? I do not mind having to share affection." She had risen from her position and was trying to press herself against the alarmed Seishin attaché.

"Chou-fujin! Please! Surely you are more capable of behaving as your station demands!" Hikari scurried to the side.

"My station?" the amorous woman did stop short. "I fail to understand how being a lady of the court would deprive me of the passion in my blood." she looked at the First Squadron member archly.

"I am speaking of respecting your husband and possibly your children!" Hikari was in fact quite heartfelt about her argument. She knew she would be devastated if her own noble mother was behaving as the woman before her was. Frankly, the patience of the disguised princess was coming to an end.

Chou-fujin widened her eyes in astonishment. Then she threw her head back as she laughed, genuinely tickled.

"My! How quaint!" she eyed Hikari keenly, who felt the chilly fingers of foreboding at the intensified fascination on the other woman's face. The determined adulteress inched forward with inflamed anticipation. "Could it be that you have never before experienced the intoxication of pleasure? Come now! I could sho-"

A strangled yelp sounded across the chamber amidst a flurry of groping hands and flailing arms; after which, there was a sickening sound of flesh against flesh and a final loud 'thud' before all went mysteriously quiet.

* * *

Tenpou had been hooting non-stop for the last ten minutes.

"I really do not see the humour of it at all!" Hikari cried as she wrung her hands. "What if… what if… she lodged a complaint or… or… send someone after me or… or…"

The marshal was too busy rocking back and forth in his hilarity to pay attention to her frayed nerves.

"Tenpou!" finally, Hikari's temper flared.

So the marshal forced himself to calm down. His stomach was aching anyway. "I doubt the matter will get blown up." he managed to answer while removing his glasses in order to wipe the tears from his eyes. "Discretion is always desirable for matters of such… delicate nature. Besides, didn't you say Kenren Taishou has gone to help you settle the issue? You shouldn't underestimate his persuasiveness."

Hikari blanched. She tried not to be too imaginative about the factors making up the general's persuasive prowess.

"You know," Tenpou glance sideways at the Seishin soldier, his eyes shining merrily, "you could learn to be more… ah… tactful in your letdowns. It might make life easier for you in cases of possible offers in the future."

His companion immediately turned green, the sight of which set off the officer again.

* * *

"Well, I convinced her she should punish Hikaru by givin' him de' cold shoulder and leavin' him with regrets." Kenren stuck his cigarette into his mouth for another puff as he finished his report with a frown.

"Ah, that's good," Tenpou nodded gravely. The light reflecting off his glasses helped to hide the mirthful glimmer in his eyes. "That should assuage her pride and keep a distance between her and Hikaru."

"Yes, after much comforting on my part." the general recalled the initially weepy and indignant countenance of his latest paramour, with one cheek a glaring blue-black and a bump at the back of her head. At least there was no dangerous concussion, considering that she had knocked her head against the bottom of the recliner as she fell back. In fact, the temporarily marred beauty had already gained consciousness by the time he had rushed over and was more than willing to be coddled. He even suspected her frustration was the fuel to her subsequent enthusiastic enjoyment of his… adept ministration.

"I supposed you'll be taking over Hikaru's duty to Her Ladyship?" Tenpou continued. "But I suggest trying to get her to withdraw her request altogether. Really, the Western Army is too busy recently to spare anyone for extraneous assignments."

Kenren grunted in acquiescence but was actually listening with only half an ear. He had been bothered by a nagging doubt since departing from Chou-fujin's company yesterday.

It was good, he supposed, to realise Hikaru had a mean right hook but he could never fully condone punching a female, even if it had been a reflex – according to the Seishin soldier. Not that he did not believe the latter, who was undeniably in panic mode as he crashed into the meeting room where the other members of the First Squadron were present, dragged him out before their confounded witnesses and would likely have cart him all the way to Chou-fuji's mansion had he not finally had the presence of mind to dig his heels into the ground and refused to budge until he was informed of what had gotten the other in such hysterics.

He had been the one to send the distressed underling to the marshal, after assuring the latter that he would resolve the quandary. Despite being struck completely dumb by Hikaru's confession of his (surreal) mishap – or was it Chou-fuji's – he had not the heart to reprimand the youth for such a grave transgression against the more gentle sex. Not after the latter had stared up at him with an entreating look using his large helpless eyes and Kenren instantly felt like the big strong older brother who had the ability to solve the world's problem for the littlest one of the family.

Darn… he was getting too soft on his own men. Maybe it's time to crank up the difficulty of the First Squadron's exercises; definitely Hikaru's individual training regime…

"Why do you seem so dissatisfied?" Tenpou observation interrupted the musing of his companion. "Haven't you won Chou-fuji's favour? The situation was and is completely to your advantage."

Kenren was furrowing his brows as he snuffed out the remainder of his cigarette using the frog figurine ash-tray. "Her Ladyship is very willin' to be distracted after her setback, true…" his muttering gained momentum as he approached the crux of his ambivalence. "But I can't help but feel rankled; I'm de' consolation prize – and only 'cause I'm comin' to Hikaru's aid!" By this time, the infamous flirt looked as if he had eaten something vile. "Frankly, I feel sold!"

Tenpou finally lost it.

The general watched his superior for a while as guffaws racked through the other man's body. "Ya' know," he deadpanned, "I've a funny feelin' ya' de' one havin' de' best laugh out'ta all of us."

It took some time before the marshal could regain his composure enough to reply, "How could I not, when my subordinates are so adorable?"


	14. Entry 10: Against the Tide

_Entry 10: Against the Tide_

_Where beauty is, then there is ugliness;  
where right is, also there is wrong.  
Knowledge and ignorance are interdependent;  
delusion and enlightenment condition each other.  
Since olden times it has been so.  
How could it be otherwise now?  
Wanting to get rid of one and grab the other  
is merely realizing a scene of stupidity.  
Even if you speak of the wonder of it all,  
how do you deal with each thing changing?(1)_

_The desires of the Four against that of Li Touten and his company; the non-desires of the Four against that of Li Touten and his company – who has the right to define what is life or otherwise?_

_The compliance of the Four against the entire Realm; the non-compliance of the Four against the entire Realm – who is able proclaim what is proper or otherwise?_

_One day Li Touten was the lord of all; the next everything we must despise._

_One day the Four we were told to repugn, the next they are no more the enemies._

_Those clamouring voices – how potent they are over our senses but how undecided they seem!_

_I have written much on what the Four dared abandon for the integrity of their own will. Yet, I claimed that it was never their intention to play the lone voice in the desert. Hence, the greater marvel is that which propels them to set their faces as flint against the powers of the entire Realm. Surely it is one thing to resist the intruding tide, another to walk against it!_

_What gave them that nerve? Many would call it foolhardiness rather. Could they not have simply chosen a less perilous route of turning a blind eye; to be apathetic – neither favouring the inward passion cry nor the cacophony of the maddening crowd?_

_To insist on dealing with each thing changing seemed a tall order. Is it not possible to seek out a space without beauty or ugliness, knowledge or ignorance, delusion or enlightenment; to neither rid one nor grab the other?_

_We have often heard – the futility of all things and of all ends render the desire itself futile. To see no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil would surely prompt nothing of the same._

_Alas then, as Konzen Douji himself realised, that was also a fool's paradise…_

* * *

Hikari had been extremely buoyant the day she returned to the First Squadron as active member despite the direct plunge into a whirlwind of military action. She thought herself more mature and reliable; having seen the errors of her self-centred impetuousness, her character refined due to the disciplinary period. She was moved by the outpouring of congratulations, good-natured ribbings and heartfelt claps on her shoulders and back. She deemed these her hard-won accomplishments; relishing the sense of fulfillment that came with earning the place among her comrades by her own efforts.

Surely, as Hikari assimilated herself more deeply into the role of 'Hikaru' – obliged to function in pace with others of common rank, whose reliability and effectiveness was dependent on an ability to keep to the rule – she began to realise how she had been taking for granted her previous entitlements as Nana-hime of Seishin no Goten.

In another words, the disguised princess found herself regularly re-evaluating many perspectives she used to have; becoming more contemplative of what she observed around her.

For the first few assignments she had after her comeback, Hikari was a boundless source of enthusiasm, even when drained as much as everyone else by the time the army made their way back to the Realm Above after a job done in the Realm Below.

Besides, the morale running through the First Squadron was high not only due to the reinstatement of 'Hikaru' but also because Tenpou Gensui was clearly reciprocating the men's worry over his lone ranger commandership and corresponding disregard for his own safety. If Hikari was learning to be more sensitive of her teammates' welfare, Tenpou Gensui was learning to trust the strength of his soldiers. Thus, there was a greater tightness to the teamwork of the First Squadron.

As Tenpou showed the same willingness to engage the other squadrons, there was a collective appeal towards his new style of tactical leadership and a heightened sense of unity. This increase in buoyancy was crucial, considering the very real physical and mental strain on the soldiers.

It was inadvertent that Hikari would come to compare the leadership she was currently experiencing to the only style she had known of from her own court. Tenpou Gensui and Kenren Taishou, she observed, had no qualms about being pally with their underlings – normally regarded as their social inferior.

This was especially true of the general. It was not long before she realised that the attentiveness he had shown to her person – whether in terms of strictness and levity – and the ease in which he interact with her squadron-mates was part of his wider tendency to approach the hierarchal order in a rather loose manner.

In fact, it dawned on Hikari – to both her amusement and sympathy – that her immediate reporting officer was actually averse to hobnobbing with his uppers.

There had been a few official events which Tentei's government had organised, that required the attendance of military personnel. Kenren's reluctance to participate was noticeable, especially so when he was certainly no shrinking violet among his men (and less so among the female company).

Hikari could sympathise with the general, because she herself had her share of polite mingling back in Seishin no Goten, where her mood and interest level at each relevant point of time did not necessarily tally with what was expected of her behaviour. Therefore, Kenren's poorly concealed face-making at any friendly reminders to interact among the politicians and 'play nice' became a source of subversive entertainment for her.

The marshal, on the other hand, seemed more mindful of his place within the social structure. He might be high ranking within the operational half of the celestial military. Still, in the liaison with the administrative authorities – ministers whom, by virtue of their job scope, had higher visibility in Tentei's court – he had to pay attention to keep relations cordial.

Certainly, Hikari was boggled when she first saw how able the marshal was in navigating through the political milieu. His manners were impeccable and he said the right things that pleased. If he off-put anyone by chance, his reputation as an oddball was the perfect excuse. In short, Tenpou Gensui had designed, for the public eye, a very convincing (or deceiving) image of affability and respectability. That was a back-handed compliment, considering her insight of the man as a slob – albeit an incredibly intelligent one – who would not even bother with his ablution under normal circumstances. Yet on hindsight, she thought she should not have been so surprised, considering what she knew of his immense intellect, capabilities during missions and his use of congeniality as a facade. But this discovery of another facet to Tenpou's personality underscored how deep the waters he really was.

These two commanding officers were not the only influence over Hikari's changing perception of the imperial government belonging to the Realm Above. Compared with the more egalitarian and even boisterous approach of her military friends, what was once categorised as politeness submitted to her by the Seishin courtiers and attendants, no matter how cordial she remembered them to be, now felt inhibited and distant. As was the norm in peer relationships, she was privy to her squadron-mates' unflattering opinions and grapevine stories concerning various courtiers and decisions made within Tentei's administration. It had seemed that undeserving salutations was rampant among his officials.

This knowledge of the manner in which her current company dealt with the bureaucratic associates made Hikari uneasy, for it gave her a very different take on the dynamics among the courtiers from what she had been used to. As Nana-hime of Seishin no Goten, she had never thought to challenge the deference to her person, taking for granted that she was given respect simply because it was the natural order.

Kenren's snubbing of Tentei's officials, Tenpou's underlying duplicity and the alternative opinions of her military friends were making her second-guess the regard of her self among the members of her own court. However, what truly made her aghast was the realisation that her two commanding officers and the others were likely justified in their wariness against the other authorities. For now that she was occupying a status from the bottom side of the social spectrum, there were plenty of opportunities to experience any condescension lacing the treatment of the ordinary soldier, or even just the man on the streets. Her understanding of what it meant to be 'one of the folk' had evolved from the rose-tinted introduction to the simple life to a more all-encompassing education in its disadvantage as the subservient class.

Hikari had felt doused awaked with cold water the day she realised that certain deplorable incidences – starting with her altercation involving the ex-First Squadron general Enrai and counting the way to the minister-what-not who was of the opinion it behooved the Western Army to solve as soon as possible its _own_ short-handed problem (when he was also talking about the _corporate_ celestial imperative to rid the realms of cosmic defilement) – were not isolated events of arrogance but indicators of a breakdown in the moral system at large.

The ruling class and its related judicial buttress – she could no longer deny – was nowhere as benign as the Buddhist tenets of their realm had required. Suddenly, Hikari felt self-conscious of her own attitude as one of the aristocrats, as well as that of her family.

This barrage of disturbing observations and doubts made her realise how much leeway she had been given, by both her family and members of her court, in being sensitive to the interpersonal undercurrents of negotiations. Simultaneously, her appreciation for her family's management of Seishin no Goten grew, aware of how her noble parents and older brothers had always been more conscientious of their responsibilities than she was. (And she fully trusted that they were of a much more reliable character than the incompetent sycophants many of Tentei's officials were turning out to be.)

And coming back to the most urgent issue plaguing the celestial army: that of their inevitable breaking point. The boost in their spirit could only last so long before the debilitating pressures of the heavy and hazardous workload set in. Less than two months after Hikari's return to the First Squadron, the military had their first death among the men.

It was already optimistic statistic, considering.

Due to the need to spread out manpower, Tenpou had been forced to steadily reduce the numbers sent to deal with each heretical creature. This was how desperate the scenario though the Eastern Army had already been called in to assist, in between their chief responsibilities in the Realm Above.

Such a move was a gambit. Strategies, no matter how superior and weaponry, no matter how hi-tech, were not sufficient against the brute strength and animalistic craftiness of the monsters, especially when there was the non-killing law in place.

However, the marshal drew the line at allocating less than one-third a full squadron per case (with the First Squadron as the exception, given its already small size). This meant some of the monsters had free reign to wreak havoc among the habitants of the Realm Below before the celestial military could spare the men to deal with them.

More than once, Hikari had to witness a scene of carnage; some destroyed village or a wrecked town which an insane abomination had tore through stone and flesh in mindless rage. Of course it reminded her of her first simulation exercise and she quickly decided that reality was much sicker and much more senseless.

She also remembered her first excursion to the Realm Below – which seemed a lifetime ago, but was in fact only six months – when it had been self-indulgence rather than any empathy for the potential disaster caused by a heretical beast that had prompted her to draw her sword.

And she felt herself so very ignorant.

Summarily, Hikari was as eager as any other soldier in the Western Army to seek solutions to their predicament. Unsurprisingly, no one had dared to sign up with the military although a mass recruitment drive had been announced. And with many entering the battlefields despite existing weariness and injuries which required optimal recovery time that simply could not be spared, it was a losing race to prevent more casualties.

Thus, Hikari pursued one of the most common inquiries – none of which anyone seemed to have any answer for – surrounding the dilemma: that of why this ridiculous number of abominations had emerged in so short a time.

"Has Seishin no Goten observed any unusual phenomena occurring among the stars?" Hikari asked as she wearily nursed a hot cup of tea. She was at her monthly meeting in the Seishin delegate palace. It was already nightfall and she had arrived not too long ago. She should have been there since the morning had not the army been activated again. "A faulty astral pathways, perhaps? Something must be going wrong somewhere to account for the sudden appearance of so many heretical creatures!"

The fifth and sixth Seishin princes, Noboru and Yoshi, both shook their heads.

"Even if you haven't asked, Seishin no Goten has been busy lately scanning through our data to check for any irregularities among the astral bodies. So far, we have come up with nothing." Yoshi told her with a frown. The youngest prince was the most scholarly among the six, his mild and patient disposition well suited to his chosen expertise. He looked similar to the second prince, Mamoru, though not as tall; lean, long slender facial features but with a more assured gaze. His straight hair was cut at chin length.

"How could that be?" Hikari nearly sloshed her drink on the embroidered silk table cloth as she roughly set down her cup in frustration. It made no sense: heretical creatures were caused by a freak coincidence of unnatural and natural factors, many of which were direct or indirect results of energy fluctuations in the constantly shifting astronomical system. "How could the stars not show anything at all?"

"Maybe it has nothing to do with the stars, then. Perhaps the other cosmic departments have information to offer." Yoshi quickly replied, obviously having been thinking of the probabilities as well.

"Chichi-ou-sama(2) will be arriving in the capital in two days' time." Noboru spoke up abruptly. The most handsome of the Seishin princes was still the current delegate, though his tenure would end in a few weeks time once the standard six month period was over. It would be Shou, the fourth prince's turn next.

Hikari sucked in a sharp breath. Yoshi remained unaffected so she knew the information was no secret.

"Tentei has called for a convention which includes all heads of the various cosmic departments." The fifth prince continued. "Of course, Chichi-ou-sama must be present. The subject at hand is the current chaotic situation of the Realm Below."

Silently, Hikari digested the news.

The pause was broken by Noboru's next question, which tentative quality was at odds with usual decisiveness, "Hikari-ou-mai(3), are you sure you wish to continue your stay in the Western Army? With things the way they are… we are concerned that…"

A flash of defiance lit up Hikari's tired mien. "I'm staying put. Don't try to persuade me otherwise, Noboru-ou-nii(4), Yoshi-ou-nii(5). I know the current stress on the army was unforeseen. To pull out due to such a reason is simply cowardly." Her tone brooked no argument.

Expectedly, it was Noboru who leapt into the debate instantly, driven by his impetuousness. "Hikari-ou-mai, I know of your reasons why you are willing to stay in the army. But the circumstances have now changed. You have to bear in mind that you are not a mere soldier. In fact, you are not even a real soldier! You are actually Nana-hime of Seishin no Goten!"

"I've been exiled, if you recall," came Hikari's sardonic rejoinder.

"And you are expected to return; 'Hikaru' ultimately does not exist!" Noboru raised his voice at this point. "Are you not getting too engrossed with your false identity and have forgotten the prestige of your actual self?"

The Seishin princess found her fifth brother's final rhetoric so absurd she was at loss for words. Yoshi grabbed hold of her hand to distract her, knowing if he did not interfere, his two more hot-tempered siblings would likely get into a fight.

"Hikari-ou-mai… you must understand." the sixth prince did not try to hold back the plea in his voice. "You are our noble sister, we want you safe."

Angry and disappointed, Hikari glared at the two men. "What about my friends in the Western Army? Do you expect me to abandon them now in their time of need?"

Noboru's fists on the tabletop were clenched as he bit out, "We appreciate the work of the celestial army, of course, but you… you're not one of them!"

Hikari felt quite accomplished. Half a year ago, her response by now would be to storm out of the room in protest.

She took a deep, steadying breath, firmly withdrawing her hand from Yoshi's grasp. "Well, you have to take the matter up with chichi-ou-sama then, considering it was his idea to kick me there in the first place." Despite her enforced composure, there was no mistaking the icy quality of her tone. She rose to her feet, ignoring the stunned expressions before her. "I better retire; I need to refresh my disguise and tomorrow's likely to be another tough day."

So the Seishin princess left the room in a flurry, without allowing her older siblings a chance to add on to the conversation.

The two princes stared at the empty doorway in dismay, not even bothering to run after their sister and try to persuade her mind. "She has changed." Yoshi's apprehensive assessment articulated their troubled thoughts. Noboru only tightened his lips in worry.

* * *

No one thought much of her moodiness, since exhaustion had become the norm for many in the army. So she was taken back when Kenren caught her before she could enter the canteen on the third morning. He asked after her, saying she was not acting herself since her return from the Seishin embassy.

Of course, Hikari could not tell him of the dispute she had with her brothers. Instead, over their breakfast, she shared with him the news – or the lack of it – from Seishin no Goten in regards to the source of the disturbances in the Realm Below, knowing full well she was leading the general to assume that was the reason for her vexation.

"I see…" Kenren rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Well, perhaps someone might throw up somethin' on de' matter during de' convention today."

Hikari nodded her head in silent assent. Apparently, news regarding the meeting had broken out within the time she had spent at the delegate residence. There was a tangible excitement in the air; the citizens realising that the situation with the Realm Below had gotten so bad organising such an event was necessary. "Are you expected to attend? And Tenpou Gensui?"

"Nah. It's less 'bout military matters than it is to pool information together an' thrash out what's messin' up below," the general shrugged over his mug of coffee. "Goujun's there though. Tenpou's stuck here; seein' that we'll be called out anytime. Only thing we can do right now is to hold de' fort till the big brains figured out what went wrong… if they can first find their own."

The Seishin attaché rolled her eyes at her reporting officer's mockery, used to it by now.

But he guessed right: barely half an hour later, the alarms were wailing. The soldiers fought three creatures that day without help from the Eastern Army, since the latter was needed for the security of the convention at the imperial palace. Someone broke an arm and two men were nearly mauled by one of the monsters with razor nails at least fifteen inches long. It was slightly before twilight by the time the army could return and the buzz raging through the Realm Above was that they now had a Toushin Taishi, named Nataku, among their ranks.

* * *

One week later, Hikari had still not gotten over how surreal it felt.

She was rested, hale and hearty with not a single (new) bruise on her body or aching bone – pretty much the general state of health of the Western Army. It was to be expected, considering that all they had been doing for the past days had to been stand around at some vantage location while a boy, who looked as if he was still in his pre-pubescent years and did not even come up to Hikari's chin, stared down and fell their targets on their behalf.

Yes. After having to hold down rabid monsters capable of ripping out one's innards with just a flick of a single claw, dodge flying hunks of dirt and rocks and at times pick through the bloody and smoking wreckage of some fallen lower realm community practically on a daily basis for months, the sudden inactivity was somewhat… befuddling.

That brought her where she was, drifting through the perimeters of the barracks with a preoccupied look on her face.

It was the breeze that brought awareness of the presence of another in the vicinity; specifically, the arid scent of burnt hay that threaded through the cherry blossom night air.

Hikari stopped in her tracks immediately, scanning the cherry woods around her. The smell was associated with two men she knew. She cranked her head up higher and peered through the mass of dark craggy limbs and pale petals. True enough, snug in the fork of two thick boughs of the tree just five steps to her left, with an elbow propped against the wood and his head resting on a fist, was the bored-looking First Squadron general.

The latter lazily lifted his free hand and wriggle his fingers in greeting at her. Under the light of a gibbous moon, Hikari could see the little glow of orange-red which was his burning cigarette, protruding from between his lips.

"You could have just called out to me," the Seishin soldier raised her voice a little, her tone wry. The place was tranquil. There was no need to shout even if the other man was rather high up.

Kenren plucked his cigarette out of his mouth and snuffed it out against the inky bark beneath him. "Ya' looked deep in thoughts. Wouldn't wanna disturb ya'," his baritone voice floated down easily.

Hikari noted that her superior was still in his uniform. She had changed out of hers hours ago, the Western Army having been dismissed from all duties since the mid-afternoon. There had been nothing else for the soldiers to do after all. The day's disposal of abominations had been taken care of by the newly installed Toushin Taishi.

She wondered what Kenren was up to, stuck up there alone in an isolated part of the military compound. That she did not see the marshal around was a mark of interest to her, given the obvious camaraderie developing between her two commanding officers within the last two months.

Suddenly, the disguised princess squinted. "Are you drinking up there?" she thought she saw a familiar round khaki-earthen bottle tucked by the side of his waist.

The attractive general lifted up the inferred item as the answer. Against the pale surface of the container, Hikari could make out a written character for wine. "Want some?" he asked, smirking at the Seishin soldier on the ground.

Hikari shook her head, not quite exasperated but not exactly all amused either – her frequent reaction to her immediate superior. The general had the respect of his squadron for being an effective leader with amazing martial skills – they once saw him kick a ten-storey giant lizard in the head and the creature was actually knocked aside – who watched out well for his men, except he clearly did not care to behave as, well, dignified.

The option of carrying on her path crossed her mind and Hikari cast a look in the direction she had been taking. Though her feet were simply wandering, she knew she was likely to end up at Tenpou's personal dojo, which had become her place of solitude.

However, a weighing glance at the friendly general persuaded her that she was not opposed to Kenren's company. Besides, he was already done with his smoking and did not look to be lighting up another stinky-stick. So, smiling, the Seishin attaché approached the massive tree on which the other man was making himself at home. The bark was rough and the ancient trunk had deep grooves and knobs that proved helpful to someone needing to climb their way up.

"I thought ya' with de' others downtown?" Kenren said as Hikari settled herself on a near branch and was busy slapping her palms together to get rid of the dirt. "You're back early." He was referring to an ad hoc dinner arrangement among the First Squadron members.

"Not in the mood, I guess." In fact, she had not been the only person who excused themselves early from the gathering, which had turned out to be an unusually sombre affair. It was clear that Hikari was not the only one feeling perturbed by the abrupt cessation of life and death combats. She turned to look at the other man. "What are you doing here alone, drinking?" she asked, casually curious. "It seemed to be rather, hmm, maudlin."

Kenren eyed her with a look which said he was perplexed by her choice of words. "It's a nice night, de' flowers bloomin', de' wine's great; dis' is appreciatin' life, kid. Got'ta learn to smell the roses."

Hikari stared at her superior in awe. "Never imagine you to be the poetic type… Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

She nearly giggled when the general grouched about getting a smart-mouth instead when all he lacked was the company of a woman. Having gotten used to these unintentional statements of situational irony, the Seishin soldier decided not to rise to the bait. "Where's Tenpou Gensui?" she diverted the conversation.

"Said he needed to catch up with his readin' now dat' we've got plenty of spare time." Kenren answered before lifting his bottle to his lips.

Hikari made a sound to acknowledge that she had heard him. "Is he feeling better… from the death of Hajime-san?" she asked next.

It had only been around a fortnight since the death of the Third Squadron member. Senji, her Third Squadron friend, told her that Tenpou had not even been at the battle site during the moment the man was killed. The marshal had managed to rush there only after wrapping up another subjugation case a few miles away. There had been no time to mourn for any fallen soldier, not till this week. Senji had informed her only yesterday that the funeral rites would be held in three days time.

Yet, everyone could notice that Tenpou's pleasantries were forced and his patience far less generous from that point on. Some of her squadron-mates, who had been around since his beginning as the second highest ranking commanding officer said he was acting the same way when this other soldier died some time back. However, Kenren had continued to hang around the green-eyed man nonchalantly and this encouraged some of the First Squadron men to approach the marshal and offer words of support.

'I have yet to accept the ephemeral essence of life' – Tenpou's self-confession had often ghosted over her thoughts recently. Honestly, Hikari had almost forgotten about it in the two months since that sincere dialogue with the marshal at his personal dojo, so swept up was she with the Western Army's recent crisis. It was not until she saw how affected the marshal was by the death then were his words recalled and better understood.

Tenpou Gensui was a person of deep waters indeed…

"Not as gloomy," Kenren conceded and then, quirking his lips at his subordinate, continued, "He knows we won't let him be alone an' think weird thoughts by himself."

Pleased, Hikari returned the general's smile. "I supposed we should be glad for the appearance of Toushin Taishi Nataku."

One thing the disguised princess has learnt not to underestimate of the general, despite his cavalier mannerism, was his astuteness to the undercurrents. He could startle her with his sharp observations, like now, when he raised his brows at her and commented, "Ya' don't sound convinced."

Hikari meet the bold gaze of the tall, lean man uneasily. She wanted to confide in him of something that had happened just two days prior, when the First Squadron had made up part of the glorified entourage attached to the blue-haired Toushin Taishi. Since the general had been present, he would know of the incident.

When the soldiers had emerged from the teleportation chamber built in the depths of Tentei's palace, Li Touten had been waiting outside in the corridor for their return. Nataku Taishi had hastened his feet upon sight of the man. Hikari had been near enough to see the face of the War Prince… it was transparent and hopeful, that of a son seeking for his father's approval.

It was Li Touten's response that made her uncomfortable. The tanned, Afro-braided man had smiled at the golden-eyed boy but his expression resembled no gentle paternal pride. Instead, the dark hunger and vicious triumph in his gaze could not be mistaken for anything other than avarice. The disguised princess had adverted her eyes so she would not be caught staring, feeling unexplainably chilled. She wondered if anyone else had similar thoughts that something seemed… unnerving… about the undersecretary.

She had heard the rumours; impossible not to since the golden-eyed Toushin, as well as his father, had been the hot topic on everyone's lips. Apparently, Li Touten was the one who assured the Tentei that his son was capable of carrying out his new duties alone, which accounted for the imperial order given for the soldiers to watch and not interfere unless necessary. This one week was the Toushin's probation period, so to speak, and the War Prince was passing with blazing colours, so much so that the government was conveniently ignoring the very legal issue of Li Touten's breach in the rule that prohibited coupling with non-celestial beings – logically the very reason how Nataku existed in the first place.

The Seishin attaché freely confessed that she knew next to little about Li Touten, other than him being one of the faceless personnel within the Western Army sizable administration. She had caught a few glimpses of the man around the barracks, mainly during the period when she had been suspended and was sent to help out in the administrative office. His position of the undersecretary, while decent, was of no high rank; a mere assistant to one of the lesser department heads. Frankly, Hikari paid him no mind and his name had not even registered to her till these past few days. Within her vague impression, the grizzly-bearded man had seemed self-effacing even if he possessed a perpetual look of disgruntlement; not saying much and scurrying to do what he had been ordered to by the often irate clerks at the main office.

How curious that a man's station can flip so drastically overnight!

Yet, Li Touten and his son's meteoritic rise to fame and accolades was no crime. It was quite the logical progress, in fact. So, because she could not really pinpoint what exactly was discomfiting, Hikari ended up talking about the most visible controversy. "Well… it is kind of disconcerting." she began hesitantly, "to see a figure of a young boy standing over the bloody carcass of a creature at least a hundred times his size."

That sentiment was very true. The thoroughly petrifying shock she had from the witnessing the process of an actual slaughter – from the powerful manifestation of Nataku Taishi's sabre, the cleaving of the monstrous beast and the unbelievably massive splat of blood that made a miniature river – had nearly send her collapsing on suddenly wobbly knees. It was a perverse sight: a deceptively fragile-looking boy wrapped in white billowing sleeves; staring vacantly at a split colossal shell of red oozing innards; one hand gripping a blade as if it was light as a feather though it looked as tall as he. The sick coppery stench that had started to permeate the air did not help matters. It was then the implication of appointing a Toushin Taishi slammed into Hikari.

The organisational manual she had read when she first entered the Western Army had certainly not been informative in regards to this 'provisionary position'.

However, it was that guilelessness on the Toushin's face as he looked up at Li Touten which Hikari could not forget. "Taishou… he broke the non-killing rule – he is defiled by definition of the very foundation of our Realm yet we keep him around and send him to deal with creatures which we also define as impure." the Seishin princess barely paused to breathe as her gush of conflicting feelings piled up into a near-ramble, "And in a literal stroke he settled the problems of the Western Army that have been wearing us out for months. Yet we call him a heretic; the very same which is our problem in the first place – 'a handy slaying tool' – I hear others talking about it … I… I… I don't even know if I'm making sense." Her fingers dug into rough wood. "Is Nataku Taishi a monster that looks like a boy or a boy that's just…"

The wide eyes of the Seishin soldier – Kenren could feel it even if it was too shadowed to see clearly – were confused and searching as he stared at the latter and softly admitted, "I think I feel sorry for him…"

A terse silence followed the admission when the attractive reporting officer did not immediately respond. Kenren tipped his bottle against his lips, taking his time for a good mouthful and to formulate his reply. The kid was really, really too green for the rotten business of the army and the court, he thought to himself. Suddenly, the piquant taste of his beverage was muted.

"Don't lose ya' sleep over it, kid," the general sounded gruffly offhanded when he finally spoke. "The asses sitting up there in their comfy cushions hav' always been a buncha' mules. No point screwin' up your brains over their decisions."

Hikari wondered if she should balk at the advice, even if she was not questioning her superior's well-meaning intention. It did not seem useful in assuaging her doubts and was more like drivel derived from the vein of Kenren's usual skepticism over the Above Realm's higher leadership. But an intriguing thought occurred to her. "Is that why you're here drinking alone?" she asked unthinkingly.

"Don't make me out'ta be mawkish like you. I'm a bigger man than dat'." Kenren dryly rebutted her. He was distinctively amused though. "I mean it: idiots are not worth breakin' a sweat over."

Still, Hikari beheld the general dubiously. However her love for mischief had just spotted an opportunity to poke fun at her companion and it edged her ill humour away. "So suave?" she teased in a mock serious tone. She waved a hand at the wine bottle in the other man's hand. "How about bring that along tomorrow? Take sips as you enjoy some live action!"

Kenren shot his saucy subordinate an unreadable look, "Sure. Why not."

"Should we arrange for snacks?" Hikari needled with an attitude of one waiting to see how much prodding a hedgehog would take before the spikes shoot up.

"Go ahead."

"And you'll stop calling me a kid."

"Only after ya' able to take five strikes from me without landing on ya' butt." Kenren calmly replied without missing a beat.

The general might not be able to catch the subsequent sulky mutterings of his subordinate but its sentiment ran across the short space between them loud and clear. Kenren snickered to himself as he tossed back another shot of wine. Hikaru needed another five hundred years before he could ever one-up him – which would be never.

He could, however, perceive that the Seishin soldier was a lot less a 'kid' than he was before.

That was good.

* * *

**Footnotes:**

1) A poem by Ryokan, a Japanese Zen monk-poet (1758 to 1831).

2) Chichi-ou-sama = Lord (noble) father

3) Hikari-ou-mai = Hikari (noble) younger sister

4) Noboru-ou-nii = Noboru (noble) older brother

5) Yoshi-ou-nii = Yoshi (noble) older brother

* * *

**Thoughts from Lady Rurouni:**

The usual invitation for feedback, thoughts, queries – which I know is ignored. Hehheh…

Nevermind.

I would like to share my thoughts concerning this chapter as I discovered how… important it is within plot progression and character development.

I was quite, quite excited about Entry 9. If you recall, it was the chapter where my OC Hikari reconciled with Tenpou. Due to my bias towards Tenpou/ Hakkai, I have enjoyed producing that chapter very much and was telling **ArticFire**, how difficult it would be to progress from that point.

One of the advices she gave me was to allow the OC Hikari to observe her environment more, through which she gets more drawn in to the political climate – which I agree.

So this chapter, or Entry 10, clearly shows the growing maturity of the OC Hikari and the acceleration of political awareness within the plot. This in turn will translate to greater integration into the lives of Tenpou, Kenren, Konzen and Goku in the future.

I believed I am quite pleased with the progress of my fanfic so far.

One thing I wish readers will critique on is my characterisation of the canon characters. I wish to know if I am spot on with what they say or do…

(And by the way, this is an edited version of what has been posted up, after my beta-reader **ArticFire** got back from her student exchange trip.)


	15. Entry 11: The Selected Path

_Entry 11: The Selected Path_

_It is a great fallacy to think one can keep detached from any worldly affairs. For to turn one's face away is simply to look in another direction. To turn a blind eye is – like the decision to affiliate or to oppose – similarly a choice. We all stand somewhere at any given point._

_The world is hell and the bliss of ignorance is an insult to anyone aspiring intelligence. It is a flimsy defence at best and crumbles at the slightest touch of affection; when one grabbling with the impulse to protect the precious necessarily confronts the futility of ignorance as a convenience._

_As I remember Konzon Douji, I can conclude there is no such thing as neutrality, at least without lying to oneself. _

_In addition, to shy away from a threat for reasons of self-preservation is a hopeless hope; the very definition of a threat assures it does not rest till one's very will cowers and submits to its dominance. For in Li Touten's perspective, anyone who stands not with him – regardless of their motivation or how harmless one truly is – ranks as a potential upstart. For those who set themselves up as the predator, preys are dispensable._

_I had, as the majority of our Realm, been kept in complacent oblivion to the actual wiles of Li Touten and his company. It had felt surreal when I first had an inkling of the malevolence afoot; so unbelievable was the possibility of losing my eminence._

_For one whose wool was removed from before the eyes and whose neutrality – pipe dream as it may be – is never an option, the only question left is where one stands in the battle and why that position._

_It comes down to the condition of one's heart, does it not?_

_What drove Li Touten and his men to such extremes? What drove those who stood with them one day and denounced them the next? What drove the Four to their own isolation? What drives the current sentiment to reject as one equivocal unit both Li Touten and the Four?_

_What drives you, dear Reader, or my self to make the choices we made and will make?_

_We are all mad but how are we mad – for affection and compassion or for avarice's sake?_

_We are all mad. With the many streams of reason jostling for power, it is just a matter of finding the company of similar seething imaginations._

_We are all mad and few are those who dared to be mad on one's own terms._

_The derision or praise in the aftermath – those are mere variables in a history fickle as fallen flowers in the winds._

_I think it is this insight through which the Four lived as they did._

* * *

The messenger showed up early in the morning, even before the first assembly bell rang. Someone must have directed him to the canteen, where most, if not all in-house soldiers took their morning meals.

He stuck out like a sore thumb among the darkly attired Western Army men with his sleeveless top and slacks of the same pale blue; the uniform of a lower-ranking Seishin no Goten member. Hikari knew immediately that the man was there for her.

Kenren watched his subordinate approach the Seishin no Goten personnel. They conversed for barely a minute before the stranger inclined his head in farewell and made his way out of the canteen.

"Summons?" the general asked the distracted-looking youth as the latter rejoined him at the table. Before parting ways after their impromptu talk last night, they had agreed to breakfast together that morning.

Frowning, Hikari nodded, "I need to report to the delegate residence as soon as possible. I don't know if Tenpou Gensui has been informed. I should…"

"I'll hop over his office an' pass de' word ta' him," Kenren chimed, lazily waving a hand. "Might as well bring him a couple o' sandwiches an' coffee. He's probably still zonked out from de' late-night reading… if he slept at all."

Hikari smothered a corresponding snicker behind her raised mug, in perfect understanding.

* * *

"Chichi-ou-sama!"

Eyes practically popping out of her head, Hikari's immediate reaction upon seeing the lord of Seishin no Goten standing in the parlour where she would meet with her brothers was to cry out in shock. The overseer himself had an affected expression froze on his broad, commanding features.

"Hikari."

The low rumble stretched through the distance between father and daughter, sire and princess. It was surreal; the very air in the chamber suspending.

A nudge on her shoulder jarred Hikari out of her stupor and she glanced at her fifth brother on her right. Noboru looked openly anxious. She had thought he seemed curiously evasive when he had met her in the hall outside, not having a straight answer when she asked why she was requested to come to the delegate residence when the last meeting was just a little more than a week ago.

Genshou cleared his throat; a harsh noise grating the uncomfortable standoff. "Well, aren't you going to greet me properly?" he sounded gruff but there was an undeniably hopeful tone softening its effect.

Shyly, Hikari shuffled up to the tall, imposing vassal lord. She bobbed; gaze glued to the floor. "My respect to chichi-ou-sama." Her voice actually quavered.

Noboru shared an edgy look with his younger brother, Yoshi, who was being unobtrusive by staying seated at the table. Both princes held themselves back from interfering with the reunion.

The Seishin lord raised a hand and tenderly, he ran it down the side of Hikari's head in a caress. "I'm glad to see you looking well."

Hikari jerked her head up, a fiercely affected light in her eyes. The next thing Genshou knew, he was tightly encircled by his daughter's arms and her face burrowed in his chest.

Warm relief unfurled from within.

Genshou raised his arms and pat the slender back of his little girl affectionately. With the tension easing from his shoulders, the overseer realised the depth of his apprehension over this meeting. Indeed, months of heavy-heartedness had been built up to this day.

Gradually, Hikari loosened her grip on her noble father. She was not outright weeping – unlike her first reunion with her brothers – but her eyes peering up at the Seishin lord were definitely teary and slightly accusatory. "I thought I wouldn't get to see chichi-ou-sama again for a long, long while!"

Genshou smiled faintly at the princess – the darker colours, shortened hair and Western Army uniform making her look so different from the person in his memories – and found her pouting glower precious at this moment. "And chichi-ou-sama thought Hikari might still be angry at me."

The Seishin princess stepped out of the overseer's embrace. "Well," she sniffed; an attitude of reluctant admission, "not really… anymore."

Chuckling quietly, Genshou smoothed Hikari's hair again. Both father and daughter shared a conciliatory smile.

The two princely spectators exhaled in sheer relief. Despite their noble sister's assurance that she no longer minded her exile, they were hugely uncertain that their father's command to arrange for a meeting with her would turn out peaceful. Both personalities, especially Hikari, were not known for their predictability after all.

"Chichi-ou-sama, Hikari-ou-mai, come! Let's sit down and have a good talk." Yoshi stood up at this point and gestured to the table.

"Yes! Come!" Genshou exclaimed as he moved to take a seat, his children automatically followed suit. He eyed Hikari fondly, "Though I have been receiving your brothers' reports, I would like for you to personally tell me what you have been up to."

Hikari took a sip of the tea Yoshi poured out for everyone. "I don't think there's anything more to add from what I have told ou-nii-sama." she shrugged before querying. "But I thought you had left the city already? Hasn't it been a week since the conference Tentei organised?"

"Not for another week," the Seishin overlord shook his head. "The Tentei wishes to tie up some loose ends. I also think there's a banquet, seeing that all main administrators of the cosmic departments are gathered. There is talk of celebrating the settling of the army's recent crisis regarding the disorder happening in the Realm Below."

"You mean the Toushin Taishi." Hikari frowned.

Genshou looked askance at her, "That is not spoken aloud."

"How have you been, chichi-ou-sama." Hikari sidetracked, nimbly dismissing the mild admonishment. She leaned forward in her eagerness. "I heard Seishin no Goten is not as fun without me around."

"I enjoy the peace and quiet on the contrary!" the Seishin no Goten overseer huffed at the teasing and was surprised when his daughter showed concern at his answer.

"Ou-nii-sama told me haha-ou-sama and you have been moping," Hikari protested. "Are you feeling sorry that you sent me to the Western Army?"

Genshou was taken back by the interrogative question, which was at odds with the earnest manner it was spoken in, "Hikari, you-"

"I think it is a good thing I was sent to the military." the Seishin princess interjected. Though his sons had reported exactly this news of Hikari, to hear it straight from the horse's mouth floored the head of the Seishin no Goten ruling house. "I've learnt lots of things! And I got to understand why you and Kouki-ou-nii were so upset with me then. I had been childish and selfish. I'm truly sorry, chichi-ou-sama."

It took Genshou a noticeable length of silence to recover from being dumbfounded. He needed not check with his two sons to know that they were also reeling from the same impact. Likely, they were remembering as he was, the difference between Hikari's present apology and her defiance towards their perspective of the events leading up to her leave from home.

To witness the proof of Hikari's swing in her attitude towards the Western Army himself, this drastic mellowing of her waywardness, was astonishing indeed.

This unprecedented act of dutifulness from his youngest was making the Seishin lord feel very, very proud. "Do you wish to return home?" he asked out of the blue, with feeling.

The three youngest scions of the Seishin ruling house dropped their jaws.

"The…the prophecy…" Hikari stammered before trailing off, too overwhelmed to finish her thought. The two princes looked between their sister and father keenly, their hopes evident on their faces but were controlled enough not to cut in the promising dialogue.

Genshou delayed his answer by taking a sip of his tea. It was a valid question and a lot more profound to explain than his children would expect. He would not hold back in his explanation, but truth to be told, he also knew that his children were currently unable to appreciate the entirety of what he was going to tell them.

"There are… and can be countless paths of the universe not set in stone," he began slowly, "They shift with every choice made; perhaps existing only due to something done, even if a person might think there is no choice at all." The Seishin no Goten overseer paused, allowing his children time to absorb his words. He almost smiled at how entranced Noboru, Yoshi and Hikari were. It reminded him of the days when they were much, much younger and he was pestered into telling a story. "Sometimes, we simply do not know what is in store for us thereafter."

"And equally, all alternatives can shrink down to a single direction, even if there is – superficially, at least – nothing pivotal about that choice, "Genshou continued, "and that there presumably are other similar options, with supposed identical ends in sight. But it is crucial to remember that no two conclusions are ever actually the same."

The Seishin lord could see his children's bewilderment. He jumped to less cryptic illustrations. "Months ago, you had to leave Seishin no Goten in spite of protests. Then, I heard that you chose to stay in the army despite possible circumventing of the prophecy. Now, I am giving you the choice you wanted at the beginning…"

"... Hikari…" there was something odd about the way Genshou dropped his daughter's name after another weighty pause. He stared at the princess and the sense of fathomless meaning in those experienced eyes prickled the skin of the three Seishin siblings. They half expected their overlord's silver pupils to start glowing – another prophecy in the make. "What say you?"

Hikari's struggle to grasp the elusive absolute was spelt out on her face as she peered uncertainly at her father. "Chichi-ou-sama, are you simply letting me go back home? Is it so simple?"

Genshou smiled inwardly at the doubt colouring his daughter's probing. She was learning to read beneath.

Noboru gave his sister's shoulder a supportive squeeze then. The urging look on his face clearly indicated what answer he hoped to hear. Yoshi was similarly prompting the same.

Hikari swallowed, feeling unexplainably burdened as if her future would hinge on the next statement she would utter. Her brows were knitting as she dropped her gaze to the patch of embroidered table cloth beneath her nose. "To be able to return to Seishin no Goten is something I am glad to hear," she started speaking as her thoughts and sentiments gained clarity and momentum. "However, I am not sure that I would like to return home now."

The Seishin princess nodded, as if to internally affirm the decision she made before looking resolutely at her father in the face. "Yes," she announced, ignoring the dismay from her brothers. "I ask to remain in the Western Army a little longer."

Centuries of holding up an impeccable front before his court enabled Genshou from revealing the inexplicit sense of loss that panged within him at that moment.

"Are you mad, Hikari-ou-mai?" Noboru could no longer hold his tongue. "You rather stay in that… that hovel than return home? What is so good about that place?"

"Chichi-ou-sama! Don't listen to Noboru-ou-nii!" Hikari defended indignantly, making haste to assure their father. "I am fine in the Western Army! In fact, there are many things I enjoy about my life there!" she glared at her fifth brother in reproach. "And what's wrong with you recently? Aren't you always agreeable to my wishes? Why are you so suddenly contrary to what I say? You're being grumpy!"

She turned on the sixth prince, who widened his eyes in startlement, demanding, "Could you not help me say something, Yoshi-ou-nii?"

Noboru stared at his sister in vexed disbelief. Was it impervious to Hikari how achingly terrible it sat in all six of them that she was gone from beneath their good watch at home, which was Seishin no Goten and no other place? In the past, having their father's decree hanging over their head made it easier to – very grudgingly – accept Hikari's willingness to stay put at the Western Army. Now, to hear her make the same decision, when all barriers could be lifted, made it downright disheartening.

"Chichi-ou-sama…" Yoshi sighed, massaging the bridge of his nose. He was not happy either. "It seems our Nana-hime is very clear on her objectives regardless of what everyone else thinks; be it now or before." Noboru's scowl deepened at his younger brother's assessment while Hikari, realising the deliberate irony, stuck out her lower lip at the offending sibling. Despite Yoshi's bookish habits, he was no less articulate than any of his siblings.

"Humph!" Genshou snorted in a mixture of amusement, sympathy and exasperation. To see his sons capitulating before their youngest was no unfamiliar show. "I shouldn't have underestimated your propensity for mischief. I did not send you there for fun and games."

"It's not!" Hikari insisted. Her father was not looking annoyed so she knew he was actually teasing her. "I'm adjusting to life there and it's interesting how different it is from Seishin no Goten!" she said with excitement before sobering somewhat. "Besides, I want to see how things span out, you know, with the army having a Toushin Taishi now."

Genshou's glance was piercing. "I see," his tone and expression grew reflective.

Hikari wondered at her father's ponderous silence. "Chichi-ou-sama… maybe… I can be a source of information about Tentei's military…" she offered cautiously, conveniently ignoring her brothers staring at her, aghast. "I've been able to interact with some of Tentei's bureaucratic officers; worked a bit round the administration. Definitely seen and heard some crummy stuff!" she wrinkled her nose in distaste and before the Seishin lord could respond, she grinned at him cheekily, "In any case, aren't I supposed to learn how to improve on our security?"

At that reminder of the excuse by which she had entered the Western Army, Genshou set off a sound much like choked laughter, "While it's good to know that sending you to the military has somehow made you more reliable, I'm grateful as long as you stay out of trouble!" He eyed his irrepressible daughter, who made a face at the mock scolding. His voice grew fond. "There's no need to deliberately dig for information on our behalf. We can handle that ourselves. Just complete your course in the Western Army safely. Since I see no harm if you intend to take what is written in your fabricated resume for real, go ahead and do your best."

With a loud and ecstatic squeal, Hikari leapt to her feet. Her grin was brimming with unfettered glee and the three men realised with a jolt, how long it was since they saw that expression. "I understand, chichi-ou-sama! Thank you, chichi-ou-sama!" she crowed and turning to Noboru, she punched him playfully on his shoulder. "And you can get my ou-nii-sama to stop worrying; I know how to take care of myself!" The smile she shot her brothers was sanguine, even kindly and Genshou was again impressed that she had become this sensitive.

Despite his inner conflict, the fifth prince found it hard to maintain his grimace in the face of his sister's undeniable joy. He was consoled by the rueful glance Yoshi shot him.

"Yes, yes…" Genshou gestured at the still-bouncy Hikari to indicate that she should calm and sit down once more. "Now, tell me what is so great about the Western Amy that you rather be a scruffy soldier than the high-and-mighty princess."

He was not unaware of the disgruntlement among his unconvinced sons but thought it better to deal with them at a more appropriate time later. Afterall, he only had a few more hours with his little princess.

* * *

"Before I forget, make sure the carriage is ready for me tomorrow morning. I will be setting off to Shichiku no Miya(1) after the morning meal." Genshou gave the order to Noboru, since the latter was the current in-charge of the delegate residence. The three of them, Yoshi including, had just sent off Hikari. It was late in the afternoon and had the Seishin princess not worried so much about needing to report back to the barracks, they would have preferred to keep her for dinner.

The fifth prince nodded to show he was taking note. Shichiku no Miya, or the Purple Bamboo Palace, was where Kanzeon Bosatsu resided. "Do you need one of us to accompany you, chichi-ou-sama? How many men will you take with you?"

"There' no need for an entourage or one of you to go with me. It's just a friendly visit." Genshou shook his head. Then, he rose to his feet. "Come, let's proceed to the garden. No doubt both of you have much to speak to me concerning your noble sister."

Of course, after hearing that, the two princes hastened to follow after their father, who decided to take a more obscure route where guards were not posted along the path. The privacy was necessary. He doubted his sons would appreciate having to wait till they have settled in a quiet corner of their destination before firing their objections at him.

True enough, they had barely left the suite before Noboru spoke up, "Chichi-ou-sama, are your decisions concerning Hikari-ou-mai final?"

Genshou spared his two troubled sons a measuring look, as they took a bend around a wide column of decorative limestone. "Let her remain in the Western Army for now." he replied staidly. "The recent problems in the Western Army have abated and she is in no immediate danger. Besides, you know how Hikari is once she sets her mind on something. She may have matured some but that stubborn streak of hers is there to stay, I'm afraid. In fact, I may well be impressed with how Tenpou Gensui and Kenren Taishou are handling her."

Noboru exchanged a terse look with his younger brother. "But chichi-ou-sama, are you sure this is good for Hikari-ou-mai? Do you not think that she is getting overly influenced by the plebian mindset of the lay soldiers? Not that I begrudge her growth to being more serious as our Nana-hime. But she has been sprouting strange opinions of late and I fear she might be too trusting of undesirable influence." The silver eyes of the most attractive Seishin prince were fervent as he tried to convince his father the validity of the unease he and his brothers felt in their sister being isolated from their direct guardianship.

The Seishin no Goten overseer said nothing and the two princes were encouraged by the musing they saw on their father's face.

"Chichi-ou-sama… we have not forgotten how you meant it as a disciplinary measure or the complication of the prophecy that Hikari-ou-mai was sent to the Western Army," even Yoshi, who was one of the least impulsive among his siblings, was eager to contribute to the argument. "Precisely, now that Hikari-ou-mai has acknowledged her mistakes, it makes no sense for her to continue her stay with the army. We request once again that even if she is not to return home, she can be stationed here instead."

Unexpectedly, Genshou laughed, throwing the two brothers into consternation.

"Does it have anything to do with how she seems to really like that Kenren Taishou fellow? Even Tenpou Gensui was spoken of favourably, though she was unwilling to be plain about the matter." The Seishin no Goten overseer eyed his two sons knowingly as they flushed.

The trio entered a small pavilion erected off the winding path. The weather was balmy and the light swishing of willow leaves was soothing to the ears, at least, in Genshou's opinion. He sedately took a seat at the marble table. Noboru and Yoshi followed suit, their expressions less than composed.

"Then you have noticed as well, chichi-ou-sama," the fifth prince did not bother to hide his disapproval and, and if one dared say, a strong tinge of resentment. Even the usually placid Yoshi was bearing a tight twist to his lips as he let his older brother be the spokesperson while he played the silent advocator. "As much as we appreciate Kenren Taishou looking out for Hikari-ou-mai, he has a… dubious reputation. We know why he was dismissed from the Eastern Army! As for Tenpou Gensui, he –"

"The way I understand it, she speaks well of _all_ her squadron-mates." Genshou interrupted the older son wryly, arching a brow. He knew the six princes were very protective of their only sister – a result of not only his and his wife's allowance, but also through deliberate nurturing. However, at times, such behaviour was certainly working against his intent.

"Only after more than half of them transferred out! Hikari was attacked! Then ambushed! Tenpou Gensui and Kenren Taishou incarcerated her! And suspended her! If it is not enough that her life has been stripped of her usual comfort, she could have been lost to us during any one time the army was forced to deal with the heretical beasts while lacking manpower!" Noboru looked as he had been holding back the explosion for some time. However, it was no new rhetoric to Genshou, who had heard his other sons – from the least to the most vocal – add their two cents worth from time to time. "Hikari-ou-mai is safer with us!"

"And the six of you would have been wrapped around her little finger. That is why I approve of how the marshal and general deal with her." the Seishin lord tried not to sigh, even if he sounded a tad weary. "As for her exposure to the abominations under less than safe conditions, you know as well as I do that it was an unforeseen situation. At least that problem has been settled, for now. And it would have been awkward to explain ourselves should we pull Hikari out during that period. Whether you would admit it or not, your noble sister has inadvertently solved a potential political embarrassment for us."

Genshou became stern. "I had similar discussions with any one of your brothers in Seishin no Goten these six months past!" Yoshi had the grace to look abashed at this point and even Noboru seemed apologetic as the Seishin lord continued. "Do you not think your haha-ou-sama or I no longer worry for her? Frankly, if she had responded then as she did today regarding her near transgression during her trip with Kouki to the Realm Below, I wouldn't have come up with the idea of sending her to the camp in the first place!"

Both princelings bowed their heads, realising their father's patience was strained. It was difficult as well to refute what the senior Seishin aristocrat had said.

His rebuke having served its purpose, Genshou could afford to be gentler. Besides, he understood where his sons were coming from – he honestly did – more than any of his children could ever know…

"Continue keeping tabs on the marshal and general." He instructed in a much milder tone. "Include even the remaining members of her First Squadron as well as that soldier from the Third Squadron, Seiji. And I maintain my instructions as before – no interference. We will simply observe."

The two youngest Seishin princes murmured their assent and the overseer decided it was time for actual business. "Since we are on the subject, any updates on that Enrai Taishou and the men who decided to resign from the First Squadron?" he asked brusquely. Genshou, like his sons, shared an unspoken understanding to keep a tight surveillance over all of Hikari's enemies while biding their time till the insult paid to the Seishin princess could be recompensed ten times over.

Noboru perked up in an instant and Yoshi gave his sibling undivided focus. The portfolio that included any activity connected to their sister would inarguably be the main job on the sideline for each Seishin no Goten delegate stationed in capital.

"Yes," the fifth prince confirmed with a sharp glint in his eyes. "And as I believe it a related issue, I would like to alert chichi-ou-sama to a strange reshuffling of personnel in Tentei's Ministry of Justice…"

* * *

Hikari bumped into Kenren on her way to Tenpou's office. The general blinked at the positively beaming soldier, wondering what had gotten the latter on the ninth cloud.

"How's did the day go? How many subjugation cases are there?" Hikari chatted away, in high spirits.

"Today's easy. Only two. We even got'ta exercise a bit, ya' know; hold on to de' beast before the Toushin Taishi got there and make mincemeat out of dem'." Kenren drawled with one scrutinising eye on his subordinate. "How did ya meeting go? What had gotten ya so excited – a raise?"

"Oh! Nothing much." Hikari shrugged carelessly with an easy grin so wide it stretched from cheek to cheek. Her contention with her family had played such a huge part of the burden she had been feeling over the past months. Now that it had been resolved, no problems in all Realms could suppress her lightness of heart. "My Seishin no Goten superiors just wants an update of my status, given the recent changes happening in the Western Army."

Kenren listened to the flimsy tale in skepticism. But the cheer emanating from shorter soldier's frame was so, well, transparent he had to be hardhearted to press the issue further. As long as his gut instinct was not flagging him a warning sign, he did not see any harm in letting Hikaru keep his privacy. In any case, this merriment was an improvement from the distressed confusion the latter had shown last night.

"Should I have a haircut?" Hikaru queried out of the blue and Kenren had a double take at the off-tangent switch in topic. "Was thinking of it on the way back."

The Seishin princess was not exactly joking. Since she was planning to stay in the Western Army for an indeterminate length of time, she needed to be practical regarding her façade of masculinity.

The handsome general stared at the bangs flopping down the fine-boned features of his subordinate. The style was indeed getting out of shape; the hair had grown long in the months since he first met the latter, and was touching the shoulders. "Tie it up like Tenpou does at times, if it's getting in da' way. Or…" Kenren's tone grew calculative as he took another lingering observation of Hikaru's mien, absentmindedly noting the rather delicate – even pretty – features. "Get a crew cut if ya want to look less girly."

By then, Hikari had grown self-conscious, realising she had let down her guard too much. "Sure, sure…" she hastily responded, thinking on how to divert the conversation. As it turned out, she needed not expend the effort.

"Better visit a barber in de' next couple of days," Kenren told her and smirked to see his companion's confusion. He continued as the other opened his mouth to ask the obvious, "Ya' won't be as free soon enough. Now dat' de' Army's not so hard up, I can resume ya' individual training."

Hikari squawked, "Wait a minute! Haven't I been improving? Although I was punished for it, I cracked the bones of that monster a few months back."

Kenren's obnoxious grin turned sardonic, "Dat's a lucky shot! An' I could think of a thousan' an' one ways ya' could not hav' survived to land ya' butt in de' dungeons! Ya' not getting out'ta trainin' till I see dat' ya' physique's no longer de' lamest in de' First Squadron. An' I believe it's time ta' crank up de' difficulty level for ya'!"

Since the Seishin youth was looking as if he would attempt a new hairdo by pulling out his hair, Kenren decided to tone down on the jibes and be more supportive instead. "Remember: five strikes or I'm still callin' ya' a kid!" he cackled as Hikaru looked downright murderous.

The disguised princess swore to herself she would make the cocky general eat dust – with extreme pain – before her time with the Western Army was up.

* * *

**Footnotes:**

1) Shichiku no Miya (or the) Purple Bamboo Palace: needs knowledge of Chinese mythology here. In the Chinese culture, the Kanzeon Bosatsu or Goddess of Mercy is often depicted to sit in a bamboo grove. In fact, the purple bamboo grove is where she is to be found; there's even a poem about it. And yes, there is such things called the purple bamboo, with purple stems but green leaves.

**Thoughts from Lady Rurouni:**

I wonder how many people read this section here, which is my ramblings about my creative process. If you want a peak into the mind behind this fanfic, this is it. Hehheh…

Anyway, there might be those who compared this chapter with the Side Story 1: First Report and wondered why, given the bulk of the chapter devoted to the interaction between the OCs Hikari, her siblings and her father, I am not parking this as a side story as well.

That is because this chapter contains much foreshadowing. That is to say, it is actually very revealing of my underlying themes and planted seeds of subsequent events that are to come.

My side stories are more for entertainment's sake and less to do with building the primary story idea; even if they inadvertently add flavour to that, for sure.

What do I hope to accomplish for the readers with this chapter then?

Well, I hope that the readers can a beginning of the political maneuverings around a (relatively less but nonetheless is still) naïve Hikari and the sense of fledging inevitability in her relationship with Tenpou, Kenren and later Konzen and Goku. And of course, to emphasize how much Hikari had changed and that this change has determining effect. (Yes, the part of the hair cut is significant for this purpose.)

A dominant theme of Saiyuki is the conflict between a person and his or her environment and the struggle to figure out and take charge of one's direction in life despite overwhelming odds. This is also the interpretation of maturity.

I hope I have planted an awareness of this theme through this chapter.

(Also, this is an edited chapter of what has been uploaded before, proof-read by my beta-reader **ArticFire** after she got back from her student exchange trip.)


	16. Sideline II: The Guest

**Romance of the Seventh Star Sideline III **

**The Guest**

The Seishin Okimi was no unfamiliar face though it was one Jiroushin seldom saw around the capital. He was intimate enough with Kanzeon Bosatsu as well as of comparative importance that Jiroushin personally ushered him into the inner courtyard of the Shichiku no Miya(1), rather than bid a servant to have him wait in the reception hall.

"Kanzeon-sama! Genshou-okimi-sama is here!" The gray-haired personal attendant of the hermaphrodite deity announced with deliberate loudness when they caught sight of her. She was lounging in one of the high-backed chairs set around an oval table, absorbed in a newspaper.

It was just not polite, Jiroushin fretted.

Kanzeon did put down her reading material, though Jiroushin wished she would rise to her feet or at least straightened her posture. "Ahh? Genshou-okimi, it's you." she drawled breezily and the high-strung personal attendant wondered in his embarrassment why the white marble floor could not split open and swallow him up.

Eager to show that hospitality did exist in the Purple Bamboo Palace, Jiroushin hurriedly pulled out a chair adjacent to his superior's.

To Jiroushin's consolance, Genshou was not offended. In fact, the overseer of the Seishin no Goten was smiling amiably as he settled into his seat. "I hope my coming is not inopportune?"

"A visit from you is never a bother." Kanzeon smirked and replied. "On the contrary, I appreciate the excitement that follows you around like the tail of one of those comets you keep an eye on."

It was certainly dubious compliment. So Jiroushin sputtered a denial of insult on his superior's behalf and was uncertain what to think when Genshou burst out laughing. Meanwhile, Kanzeon maintained her smugness.

"I see that your sense of humour is as questionable as ever, Kanzeon-sama. It has been hard on you, Jiroushin-dono." Genshou turned to the underling, taking the latter back with the unexpected consideration of his person.

The mustached attendant was so touched by the show of empathy he started admitting how much Kanzeon's indolence had contributed to his stress and stomach ulcer. Genshou struggled to keep a serious face as he caught the curly-haired hostess making faces at her attendant's grouse.

The Seishin lord cleared his throat and interrupted Jiroushin when it would not be untactful to do so. "I brought a little gift from Seishin no Goten," he hurriedly added and gestured to two servants of the Shichiku Palace's household who had followed behind closely. They were carrying an open container between them, which they deposited on the table before the two seated aristocrats.

Kanzeon scanned the six identical ivory-white glazed decanter in delight. Each had a squat but wide, oval body that narrowed into a long slim neck. All of them were the height of half an arm and the name of the liquid inside was scribbled on the smooth surface in elegant small-print calligraphy of silver. "The famed Senkou(2) wine? You spoil me!" She picked a bottle and enthusiastically instructed one servant to store the rest away with utmost care while another to bring some cups with utmost speed. It was clear the hermaphrodite intended to consume the liquer there and then, much to Jiroushin's distress, who felt it was too early in the day to get smashed. He expressed his sentiments with great feelings.

The bodhisattva, one of the five pillars representing the Buddhist tenets of the entire Realm Above, waved all protests away with a languid hand and proclaimed that no time was a bad time for a good drink, especially when the occasion called for it. Genshou-okimi-dono's rare visit must be celebrated.

Jiroushin accused her of inventing excuses while Kanzeon conveniently tuned him out by admiring the vessel in her hands. The servant returned, bearing a tray laden with a set of five small porcelain cups, a pot of tea as well as two small dishes of sweetmeats and fruit.

Kanzeon uncorked the decanter. Instantly, an aroma filled the air; distinctly flowery but with a potent undercurrent characteristic of wine. Even Jiroushin was distracted into silence by this perfume.

Genshou smiled, pleased. He had yet to encounter someone who was impervious to the effect of this beverage, produced exclusively in the Seishin no Goten. The oil of literally a thousand different and specific flowers, all found in the Seishin no Goten territory, was infused into the fermentation process of the drink, bottle by bottle. Its making was dependent on the availability of the flowers, since some of them were rare blooms and all of them have to be freshly harvested simultaneously. The shortest wait for a production had been eight years and the longest, thirty. Moreover the output was limited by the number of any one bloom least collected.

All these factors simply meant that the Senkou wine was inordinately extravagant. To make a gift of six bottles was a worth beyond description.

Three cups were poured and the three present tossed their drink down after a few appreciative sniffs. Jiroushin nearly hummed aloud at the complicated texture as he kept the liqueur on his tongue and the assault to his olfactory senses when the drink finally sizzled down his throat with an exquisite aftertaste. Such wine could even teach the most vulgar guzzler the art of savouring – he smiled contentedly to himself until the peace was disturbed by an unreserved deep-throated moan.

Scandalised, Jiroushin eyeballed his superior, who showed no shame at her lack of restraint. She raised her empty cup at the Seishin Okimi in salute. "A thousand fragrance indeed. Give my thanks to Kaori-fujin for her thoughtfulness."

Genshou nodded in acknowledgement that it had been his wife who had reminded him of the bodhisattva's love for their wine and had prepared the gift.

"How is your nephew, Konzen Douji, by the way?" the Seishin lord asked as Kanzeon poured out another round.

"That brat is still as sullen as ever." the goddess shrugged with a shoulder. "I would have asked him out to greet you, but you'll have to contend with his scowls. Anyway, I think he's up to his neck with paperwork involving the details of the banquet Tentei is throwing in a week's time."

"The event is confirmed?" Genshou said thoughtfully. "I would have prefer to spend the time worrying more about why none of us are getting the answers to the rise of the abominations in the Realm Below." His tone was decidedly dry.

Kanzeon sighed in relish after her second swallow. She snickered at what her visitor said before piping, "What travesty you speak. How could that old geezer miss the opportunity to display his splendour?"

"Kanzeon-sama!" Not that Jiroushin was exclaiming because he disagreeed with the hermaphrodite's slur on the Tentei's motivations, but that she was speaking it out loud before an audience, even if the Seishin Okimi was a friend. As the saying went, one needed to be wary of walls having ears…

"Don't be fooled by his proper manners, Jiroushin, Genshou-dono is pretty blunt himself!" came Kanzeon's playful banter. Either she was playing daft or she could honestly care less – Jiroushin's woeful bet was on the latter.

To the attendant's surprise, Kanzeon corked up the bottle of wine and told him to bring it to her room. Jiroushin was perceptive enough to realise it was a dismissal. He bowed to Genshou in farewell and was a few steps away from the threshold when his superior called out to him not to secretly drink up along the way. The gray-haired underling whipped round, squawked indignantly about how he would not do something so crass, before stamping off in a huff.

Genshou was still stifling his chuckles behind a fist when Kanzeon turned to him, drawling, "So, Genshou-okimi, why are you here? It can't be for a simple visit."

There was a furtive nuance to Genshou's smile now. "Whatever makes you think that?" he raised his brows at his companion. "Can't I show my appreciation for an old acquaintance?"

"Oh?" Kazeon rested a cheek on her kuckles as she peered at the other lord through her lashes. The gleam in her eyes was of one who was willing to play the waiting game... and would not lose. "Really?"

The silence dragged on.

Genshou sighed, capitulating. First, he emptied his cup. The flavour of the Senkou wine did little to assuage the worry that had suddenly gripped him.

"Recently… my littlest one got into some trouble." he began, toying with the empty utensil.

"Sounds like she takes after her father." Kanzeon stated. There was nothing snide about the manner she made the remark, even if it did not seemed like high praise.

Genshou, however, seemed not to care as he continued staring into nothing in particular. "Her prophecy is coming to pass. I can feel it." he continued in a low voice.

If Kanzeon noticed the pained undertone in the words of the other aristocrat, it did not show on her unreadable mien. "Interesting timing then," she said instead. "What with all the things that's happening in the Realm Below and the appearance of a Toushin Taishi after so long."

The Seishin lord set his cup down with a sharp sound and raised his gaze to stare hard at his hostess. "I'll probably have to introduce Hikari in the capital soon," he frowned.

High time, the long-haired bodhisattva thought to herself. Though she understood the Okimi's desire to protect his youngest and only daughter, some things could not be avoided for long.

"I'll keep an eye out for her," Kanzeon commented and the slow nod of gratitude from Genshou showed he understood the staunch promise behind her airily spoken offer.

The Seishin no Goten overseer was pondering over the need of informing the hermaphrodite about 'Hikaru', when a golden-haired young man dressed in a full length, light purple toga strode into the area. Though handsome with a pale complexion and violet eyes, it was an unapproachable face that guaranteed nothing but cold scorn to friendly overtures.

Of course Genshou recognised Konzen Douji at once. They had extremely brief encounters in public settings before; though the younger aristocrat had never been interested in cultivating an acquaintanceship beyond a dismissive nod.

"Say hello to Genshou-ou-ji here, brat." Kanzeon admonished when Konzen spared the Seishin lord scant attention, callously ignoring the visiting lord in favour of his own agenda.

The young man showed no drastic switch of his already tight expression and deigned to cast his eyes on the Seishin Okimi. "Morning," he greeted in a gravelly voice. But Genshou had a distinct sense that the former was very irritated with the instruction and was obeying only because he was uninterested to respond to his aunt's taunt.

Konzen went straight to business once he was done with the trivialities. "The stupid management screwed up the orders for the peaches. I need to refer to past documents to check on the original details," he told Kanzeon brusquely.

"Should be somewhere around my table. Get them yourself," his aunt replied, cavalier as usual, and made a shooing motion.

Konzen's look of distaste deepened. But a darting glare at Genshou made him hold his tongue. He gnashed his teeth and without another word, stormed out of the room.

The exchange with the blond had taken less than two minutes; so abrupt was his demeanour.

The Seishin lord wondered if he should feel for the bodhisattva for having such a sourpuss of a nephew or for Konzen for the aggrievement on his indifferent soul through dealing with a contrary Kanzeon. "I shudder to imagine how your nephew and my daughter would react to each other should they ever meet," he remarked.

"Hmm?" the hermaphrodite gazed at her guest with deceptive lassitude; Genshou knew she was a lot more watchful than she behaved. "They sound like a good match."

It was a suggestion that threw up wild possibilities. The corners of the Seishin no Goten overseer's lips twitched in wry humour as his imagination started up.

"They can certainly exchange pointers where throwing tantrums are concerned," he said mildly but with a twinkle in his eye as he shared a conspiratory look with his hostess.

Kanzeon's face was nothing short of devious. "I'm glad to see that your sense of mischief has not stifled under the stress of duty and fatherhood," she smirked at her companion.

"It helps keep me sane." Genshou deadpanned.

"Agreed." Kanzeon stretched herself with large movements, as if to accentuate the point of her usual boredom. The single-layer chiffon of her skimpy toga did nothing to hide what her dramatics were doing to her muscles and curves.

Jiroushin would have gone into conniptions if he was present.

"It's so hard to find good amusement around here."

* * *

**Footnotes:**

1) Shichiku no Miya = Purple Bamboo Palace

2) Senkou = Thousand (Sen) Fragrance (Kou)

**Thoughts from Lady Rurouni:**

I know I have once said my side stories are intended for entertainment purposes and less to cater for the main plot development. Still, I have discovered the potential of the side stories to expand the scope of main plot, providing readers with an omniscience view of the environment within the text beyond the limited perspective of any canon characters and my OCs.

This side story is for those who are wondering when Konzen will make a bigger entry and wondering if the fanfiction is too Hikari-centric.

It's kind of hard – and takes too long – to explain the entire plan I have in my mind.

Let's just say, that the main idea of the plot is of someone who have been impacted by the Four. A meandering into the psyche into this 'someone' is unavoidable to show the development of this person due to the Four's influence.

Having said that, I am aware that an overdependence on an OC is undesirable; given the expectation of fanfiction to serve as an extension from the canon and not a spin-off. Indeed, I do try to maintain a balance.

So, I can only ask all readers to be a little patient, and just let me finish my story. Only then, a full assessment can be obtained.


	17. Special B: A Date With Tenpou Gensui

**Romance of the Seventh Star Special A**

**A Date with Tenpou Gensui**

"What did you say?" Tenpou Gensui gaped.

Hikari internally smirked at the other man's loss of composure. "I asked if you would bring a female companion along with you to the upcoming banquet; the one in two days' time?" she reiterated and before the commanding officer could recover his senses enough to deny her request, she launched into the background story.

Apparently, during her – or rather, 'Hikaru's – suspension period, 'he' had befriended a girl named Kourin, who was a daughter of one of the lesser clerks working in the barrack's administrative office. Kourin was not well treated by some of her peers, who despised her comparatively lower status and was offended by her reluctance to pander to them.

Hikari explained that an invitation to attend the imperial event, thrown for the upper-ranks of society, would be a treat for 'his' new friend. That it would rub well into the faces of Kourin's antagonists was left unsaid by the Seishin princess.

Unfortunately, Tenpou remained obtuse. And it showed in his slow and careful reply. "If Kourin-san would like to go to the banquet, I'm sure I can help make arrangements for someone to bring her; one of the generals perhaps. Kenren, for instance, would be…"

"No!" Hikari burst out. Then, realising that she might be too vehement with her reaction, tried a different tack. "You are the… er… best candidate."

One of Tenpou's brows quirked in query and Hikari made haste to list out the reasons she had prepared prior to approaching her superior. "Not that I don't understand why I can't ask Kenren Taishou; but you're second-in-command, next to Ryuu-ou Goujun-sama. I'm more confident that you would receive an invitation than him. If I could, I would have approached Goujun-sama…"

Hikari tittered at this point; a slight, edgy sound that smacked more of evasive measure than genuine enthusiasm. She honestly did not want to venture into how it was more glamourous that the Field Marshal of the Western Army play escort compared to a general – no offence to Kenren, really. Or that with Kenren's reputation as a flirt, the hope of raising Kourin's profile had the potential of backfiring; besmirching her name instead of elevating it. It was necessary to avoid the possibility of accusations against her honour. Such an act was not above the pettiness of the other girls who were discriminated against her.

The name-calling was something that Hikari herself witnessed the second time she had encountered Kourin. The first time she had met the girl, she had been on the way to deliver some documents. Unfortunately, a wrong turn had taken her into an unknown alleyway. Deciding to ask for directions, she had knocked on the closest house and it had been a friendly Kourin who had appeared and helped her out.

A week later, Hikari had been at the market square. She had happened to spot Kourin standing near a trinket booth with a basket in her hands and speaking to a trio of three other girls. The Seishin princess had approached her, intending to thank her again when she noticed the other girl looking rather upset. Her companions, however, had been giggling away.

Hikari had caught snippets of the conversation as she crept nearer and had realised that Kourin was being ridiculed; something about her being so busy with housework she should not bother with trying out the accessories. The Seishi attaché had stepped forward at that moment and had retorted that the three should stop trying to beautify themselves as well since it was pointless given their innate nastiness. When she had tried to drag Kourin away, thoughtlessly grabbing her by hand, one of the girls had muttered about shameless behaviour and random boys.

At once, an embarrassed Kourin had ripped her hand away. It had occurred to Hikari how misleading her conduct could be with her disguise, decked out as she was in her Western Army suit. When she had turned towards the three bullies in fury however, it had been Kourin who pleaded for her to leave things be. The Seishin soldier had not been thrilled to let the three snooty girls sashayed away, noses in the air.

However, that episode was the started of a friendship between the clerk's daughter and her.

The liking was immediate and mutual; one of those acquaintanceship that sparked off at an indefinable gut connection with the receiving party. Thinking 'Hikaru' a peer, and one who had jumped to her defence, Kourin found it easy to bond with the candid soldier, even if she treated 'him' as someone of the opposite gender.

Hikari, on her part, found the other girl sensible and optimistic despite being ostracised by those – as the Seishin princess learnt – who were daughters of higher ranking officials and administrators within the War Ministry. Moreover, as one who had been stuck in the middle of her suspension (as well as exile), befriending someone unrelated to her profession, and a girl to boot, was refreshing. She was glad for it, even if she knew it would get complicated one day when she had to reveal her real identity.

So pairing a sweet girl like Kourin up with a rake like Kenren would be akin to sending a lamb to the wolf.

No: her plan called for someone with more, ah… respectability. And despite Tenpou's classification as an eccentric, he would do better than Kenren.

"Besides," she continued with determined brightness, "I trust you to keep your hands to yourself. You know Kenren Taishou… Kourin's pretty and he would be tempted to pour on his charm. I wouldn't want Kourin to be left with a broken heart since this is a one-time date."

Hikari eyed the marshal nervously when the other man continued his silent skepticism.

"Look…" she tried again, a little helplessly this time. "How about seeing it as a great favour to a subordinate? I'll be owing you a big one."

The concession had miraculous effect. A deliberate, uncanny smile crept up Tenpou's face and Hikari's felt a shiver at the absolute satisfaction that was emanating from him.

"Since you put it that way…" the marshal nodded his head, switching on his cordial and obliging mode.

The Seishin soldier was not fooled by this image of beatified cheer.

Oh well… as long as her plans were working. Anyway, it was the last laugh that was more important.

* * *

Tenpou stared at the emporium before him for a few seconds, where the carriage his subordinate had rented for the day had dropped them off, before turning to his companion with a strained look on his face. It was not hard to guess why they were there, especially when the First Squadron member by his side was talking enthusiastically about 'getting him ready'.

"I acceded to an escort mission, Hikaru, not to a make-up session." he told the Seishin attaché.

It was mid-morning, still hours away from the banquet which would start in the early afternoon. Hikari had hustled the marshal into the vehicle first thing after breakfast, claiming there were some errands to run before meeting up with Kourin. Tenpou had not been given an opportunity to protest; Hikari had insisted he needed to come along and that the tasks would aid his service to the other girl.

The olive-skinned soldier eyeballed her superior critically. "It's part of the deal!" she almost scolded. "How would any girl feel if their escort turn up looking sloppy? The point is to provide Kourin-san with the time of her life and for that to happened, you need to look the part!"

She started towards the entrance, only to stop when she noticed the marshal had remained rooted in his place.

"Oh, come now!" she huffed. "You're doing me a great favour, remember? I have made all the arrangements inside and Kourin-san's expecting someone properly dressed!"

Tenpou smiled genially. "I have always worn my tie and coat to these events." he spoke as if he was the tolerant and understanding party to someone being unreasonable. "It is sufficient, you know."

The Seishin princess stared at the marshal with new eyes; for the first time since she got to know him, she realised the man could be an honest idiot.

"You've never gone out with a girl before, haven't you?" she concluded disdainfully.

Tenpou drew back and Hikari could feel his defences slamming into place, with a good dose of mystification. "That's imprecise information," he said, his smile growing stiff and the princess-in-disguise tried not to roll her eyes. "And how is it relevant to this… excursion?"

Since Hikari did not fancy dragging the stronger and taller man into the emporium, she scrambled to think of how to convince the marshal his usual standards in fashion was far from "sufficient" in the eyes of the general female population, particularly as a partner to a high-class event. She should know: her wardrobe back in Seishin no Goten was very extensive (and that was saying a lot considering she was not even the most meticulous among her family with regards to her appearance).

The Seishin soldier was also pretty sure she would not need to have this discussion with Kenren should the latter be the one she had struck the deal with.

"It's a benefit for your trouble." Hikari uttered, struck by a bolt of inspiration. "The apparel that you'll be using and other expenses are covered on your behalf. Take it as a gift!"

This suggestion was apparently more palatable than a denouncement of his dress sense, for the crafty look was back on Tenpou's face. "A new wardrobe sounds good." He nodded to himself and hummed thoughtfully with a hand on his chin.

Hikari gritted her teeth. "Just what you wear to the banquet," she made sure to enunciate every word emphatically in order to dampen any funny idea the other man was entertaining. It was not that Yoshi's account could not take the pressure; she had borrowed her sixth brother's platinum card. But the Seishin princess had no wish to exploit her brother's generosity even though he had told her to use as much as she wanted after she had informed him she needed an allowance larger than her army pay to finance a celebration.

In any case, what mattered was that Tenpou docilely stepped in behind her and they successfully entered the emporium – as planned.

* * *

Hikari tried not to sneak glances at the suited up marshal.

It was not that she had been unaware of the other man's attractive looks beneath his uncombed (and unwashed) shoulder-length hair and that rumpled laboratory coat that was turning cream in colour. For once she got out of her initial aversion of the marshal and was willing to observe his person in a positive light, she realised he was actually as easy on the eye as Kenren Taishou.

But to see him in his best was an unprecedented sight, which contributed to the shock factor.

Firstly, his hair had been washed, oiled and its ends trimmed. Soft-looking locks now framed his chiselled mien in even layers and his bangs no longer hid his vivid emerald eyes. He had traded his usual lab coat for a shorter, double-breasted coat of a mandarin design. The satiny fabric shone a muted pearl white with subtle prints to embellish the texture. A line of silver buttons on the left of the front completed the simple but tasteful design. His white shirt underneath the coat was new, as well as the black slacks and silk loafers. Hikari was pretty sure he had been given a pair of socks to put on as well.

The clothiers had even applied cologne on the man; a scent that was at once woody and spicy but subtly so.

All in all, the end result was far beyond what the Seishin princess could imagine. And it clearly showed by how dumbfounded Kourin was when she first caught sight of her escort and had not stopped blushing since.

The other girl had not been told the identity of the one bringing her to the imperial event, only trusting 'Hikaru' when 'he' said all detailed would be settled. Having Tenpou appear had been a surprise. Considering her tie to the Western Army, she was not ignorant to who the other man was and certainly how he normally looked. Kourin could not help scanning the marshal up and down for several flabbergasted seconds before stammering a greeting in disbelief.

Hikari perfectly understood her friend's reaction. As a matter of fact, she herself was similarly tongue-tied once the freshly dressed up marshal had been presented to her by a group of proud and clucking assistants in the emporium. The Seishin representative wondered distantly how Kenren Taishou and the rest of her Western Army colleagues would react upon catching sight of Tenpou then.

Just as awe-struck, no doubt.

From that point, it had been her dutifully following Tenpou back to the coach, carrying the packages containing his original wear for him, stuttering out Kourin's address when he amiably asked for the information, wondering why her mind had gone blank and trying not to sneak glances at the man throughout the whole journey up to the gates of the imperial palace.

Hikari took in a deep shuddering breath and reminded herself that her plans were developing well and within her control.

* * *

"Kourin-san, can you wait a while? I would like to have a word with Tenpou Gensui."

This was the first fully coherent sentence Hikari had trotted out to her friend since picking the girl up at her residence.

The ride from Kourin's house to the palace went smoothly with no thanks to the Seishin attaché. She had been too distracted by Tenpou to seriously chat with the clerk's daughter. Fortunately, the marshal had filled the space with his blithe manners, polite compliments and small talk, so much so that Kourin was relaxed enough to openly giggle by the time they got near the Martial Gate – the entry point of the palace provided for one of Tenpou's office and rank.

So Hikari had to admit the repertoire of Tenpou's social skills included being very pleasant company to a female. She revised her opinion of the marshal's experience with the opposite sex: he might not be an instigative ladies' man but was definitely no slouch in garnering and engaging feminine attention.

Perhaps, that rumour regarding the handsome eccentric being a target of a certain amorous minister's wife might be true after all… and who knew who else?

It was imperative for Hikari to speak to Tenpou before he took Kourin into the building. She had intended to do so during the ride from the emporium to the other girl's house. However, her less than capable state of mind made that task impossible. And by the time the other girl had joined them, it was too late.

So, with Kourin's curious eyes trailing after while she remained inside the carriage, Hikari led Tenpou a little distance away from the vehicle, where it was parked along with others in a line near the outer wall of the palace.

Some officials who were passing by took a double look at the marshal when they recognised who he was. All female company were outright goggling. One could expect the Western Army Field Marshal to be a very popular romantic target soon. It was quite entertaining, really, except Hikari was too off-kilter to fully appreciate the comedy.

When she felt she had a measure of privacy, the Seishin princess turned to her superior. "Kourin-san would be too shy to speak of this," she began seriously, her goals now taking centrestage, "but she's an admirer of the fifth prince of Seishin no Goten, Noboru-ouji. Can you find a way to help her approach Go-ouji-sama?"

Unexpectedly, Tenpou balked. "Are you sure this is necessary?" he did not even bother with his usual flippant façade and in fact, looked downright annoyed. "I have to speak to your prince in order to introduce Kourin-san to him. What reasons do I have for that?"

Naturally, Hikaru was taken back by his behaviour. However, she had not the leisure to dissect why the marshal was being so uncharacteristically contrary, "You… You can mention me!" she blurted out.

Tenpou threw her a sideway glance, unimpressed. "Isn't that the point of your monthly reports?"

The Seishin princess experienced a wave of panic, feeling the danger of having her well-laid schemes unravelling due to the lack of co-operation from the other man. And over such a harmless appeal! What was so difficult about going up to her brother to give a greeting, especially when she knew the marshal was more than adept in socialising?

And they were right at the footstep of the imperial palace!

"The point – now – is for Kourin-san to come in contact with Noboru-ou-n – ou… ouji!" In her anxiety, she almost suffered a slip of tongue. Hikari took a step closer to the commanding officer in her impulse to convince the latter. "One of the reasons why Kourin-san looks forward to today is the opportunity to get closer to my fifth prince. It's improbable otherwise. I promised to help her with that… If I could, I would have done it myself already, instead of working so hard to get you to bring her here!"

For the first time in ages, the princess in disguise felt like giving in to her former childish behaviour of stamping her feet. "Since you're doing a good deed, do it all the way!" It was only the presence of the other people around that made her mind her volume.

The intensity of Hikari's emotion must have gotten across to the marshal as he appraised his subordinate with a rather leery look. "Alright, alright…" he relented. The slighter soldier nearly thought that was the end of the matter till the green-eyed man bent forward and right in front of her face, in a low, menacing voice, hissed, "Just remember that you owe me a big one."

Hikari swore her heart quit.

Straightening, Tenpou flashed a charming smile full of unholy promise. Then, he turned around and sauntered back to their carriage.

Hikari's wide eyes were glued to the back of the other man, dread running in her veins. She gulped and forcing herself to move, approached the vehicle as well.

Kourin was just alighting when she got near, with Tenpou lending her a hand. She stood demurely at the marshal's side as the latter gave instructions for 'Hikaru' to stand by till they emerged from within the palace.

The Seishin princess nodded obediently and dared not make a single pip, not even to question what she was to do during the length of time the pair would be away. She was aware that Kourin was perplexed by her stiff behaviour. The other girl was eyeing her with concern but was too polite to ask questions that could be seen as interfering in a private communication between a commanding officer and his underling.

Hikari tried to allay her friend's apprehension by mustering an encouraging smile and telling her to enjoy herself. She was not sure if it worked; her nerves were too jangled for her to put much effort in comforting someone else.

Only when the couple had disappeared into the entrance long enough and Hikari was very, very sure that neither would not be returning in the short time did she let herself collapse against the seat of the carriage.

The plans were still in place… she was pretty sure… right?

* * *

Hikari was leaning against the carriage and numbly twiddling her thumbs when Tenpou came into sight. She stared in astonishment as the latter came near, alone.

"Why are you out so early? Where's Kourin-san?" her questions shot out rapidly as she became worried for the other girl.

Indeed, the Seishin princess had not even heard a bell from within the palace ring yet, which means less than two hours had passed. The day was still bright and the banquet would be in full swing by then. Frankly, if not for the subtle threat from Tenpou restraining her, she would have done something more exciting… such as trying to sneak into the palace for a look.

She could not make up her mind if she should be grateful for the appearance of the marshal, which saved her from further boredom, or be dismayed that he was out so fast and by himself.

"Kourin-san's still inside, enjoying the company of Noboru-ouji, I should think." Tenpou replied nonchalantly as he gestured to their driver, who had clustered with others of the same job all waiting for their employees and indicated that they were ready to leave. "I came out since I am done with my mission."

The marshal said something to the driver when the latter hurried up to them. Hikari did not manage to catch the words; she was too befuddled by Tenpou's reply to pay attention. When the green-eyed officer got into the carriage, the Seishin princess scrambled in after and settled opposite him.

The carriage was beginning to move when Tenpou decided to continue with his narrative in a rather facetious demeanour. "Since the point was for Kourin-san to come in contact with Noboru-ouji, I went in and delivered her to your fifth prince straightaway." As the other man spoke, Hikari was struck by how impersonal he sounded. He was throwing her own words back at her, she noted to her chagrin, and began to feel uneasy. "Noboru-ouji's expression when he caught sight of Kourin-san was very interesting. He looked like he could blow up any moment. Your fourth prince, Shou-ouji, was it? He was insistent that Kourin-san sit with them; said Noboru-ouji would send her back later. I believed he was trying not to laugh. And for some reason, your Seishin Okimi looked very amused."

Tenpou cast the Seishin soldier a sidelong glance which was rather supercilious and made the latter feel small. "I believed I have completed my assignment well?" The cheer in his voice was brittle thin.

Hikari did not trust herself to reply, and certainly not candidly, unless she had a death wish. It was true, gathering from Tenpou's recount, that Kourin had made an impression on Noboru-ou-nii just as planned. The inspiration of introducing her friend to her fifth brother had struck her just before she left the Seishin delegate residence five days ago, when she had reunited with her noble father and he had mentioned the possibility of the banquet.

Before leaving the delegate palace, and knowing that her sixth brother, Yoshi, was heading back to Seishin no Goten, she had asked him to have a certain necklace of hers delivered to her. This particular piece of jewellery was shaped like a garland of the rare flowers found only at the heights a particular mountain within the Seishin no Goten territory. A delicate and intricate craftsmanship of gold and silver, the necklace has undeniable aesthetic value. But more importantly, it was a unique piece that any one of Hikari's brothers would recognise, considering it was a birthday gift from them.

Next, Hikari purchased a plain white halter-top full-length dress and had the clothier print the characters for 'rising' (of the sun) and 'light' into an artful motif on the front using red dye; 'rising' because it was a homonym to Noboru's name and 'light' because it was her signature which served as her stamp of endorsement. Both letters were innocuous enough to outsiders when put together and dark red was specifically chosen because it was her fifth brother's favoured shade and colour.

The Seishin princess could not have made her imprint and codes more blatant to her family as Kourin wore these items. The latter was an attractive raven-haired girl, with sleek hair falling straight past her shoulders, round hazel eyes and rosebud lips. The dress fitted her trim figure well and the necklace drew attention to her slim neck. She had been persuaded that her Western Army friend had borrowed the attire and accessory from "his sister", grateful that she could be appropriately dressed for the exclusive occasion and was none wiser to the underlying messages.

It heightened the effect of the prank that Hikari had never mentioned Kourin to her brothers and father. Her anecdotes revolved around the happenings of the military rather than life outside of that sphere. The clerk's daughter, on the other hand, had been a new acquaintance and a civilian far removed from the recent preoccupation with the troubled on-goings inside the Western Army.

As expected, judging from Tenpou's assessment, her family had caught on immediately. And predictably, Hikari's usual accomplice, Shou, was eager to help his sister execute the full extent of her intentions. The Seishin attaché was not surprised that he would be present. She had been expecting him actually, since he was due this very week to take over the delegate duty from Noboru, and was counting on him for the success of her latest plot.

But, Hikari guessed to herself, if her instincts were right, then Tenpou had managed by some obscure power to grasp what was going on and was obviously not pleased.

A genius was a genius indeed.

On the other hand, he had already not been the most accommodating of company since the start of the day…

So, Hikari kept a tight grip on her composure although she felt mocked, as she avoided his question and levelly asked instead, "Don't you also have to attend the banquet?"

The strategist's green eyes were gleaming behind his glasses as he speared the other soldier with an impenetrable look. "I wasn't keen to show up in the first place."

Hikari blinked blankly. Unlike Kenren Taishou who she knew did his best to squirm out of such events, Tenpou was habitually a lot more obliging. That was part of her confidence when she had approached him for the task.

They passed the rest of the ride in a wordless tension, where the disguised princess had plenty of time to self-confess that she had lost all sense of her next course of action.

* * *

Hikari stared at the lavishly designed entrance before her for a few seconds, where the carriage had dropped them off, before turning to her companion in confusion. Of course she was wondering why they were there. Tenpou was obviously waiting for her to broach the issue since he was looking at her pointedly but was not forthcoming with the details.

The Seishin princess decided to play along for the moment. "We are here because…?" her open-ended inflection was of one expecting to be attacked anytime.

Tenpou did not disappoint.

"I'm hungry and I heard this is one of the best restaurants in the whole capital. Priced as much too," he said airily and beamed. "But I have nothing to worry about, haven't I? Since expenses are covered on my behalf."

Hikari's wary expression started to turn hard.

"You can see it as part of the benefit for my trouble. A gift!" Tenpou waved a languid hand towards the wide, open doors, where one could see the spacious courtyard that lay in prelude to the actual dining area. "Since you're doing a good deed, might as well go all the way. Besides, I thought you said you'll be ow-"

"Stop it." Hikari interrupted him harshly. She glared at the other man. "It's not funny."

Tenpou was obliging enough to drop his fool's act. "Getting me to be an escort, dressing me up and making me play matchmaker is not funny to me either," he told her coldly, his face now smooth as a frozen lake.

Hikari continued her glower. The silence between them stretched thin as both refused to back down. But the sense of someone brushing past them reminded the Seishin princess that the entrance of a glitzy restaurant was not the most appropriate location to have a showdown.

So she turned her face away, though her expression remained forbidding. "If you want to have a meal… I know of a nice place. And it'll be my treat." she said quietly, casting the other man a side glance that was slightly challenging. "Of course, if you don't wish to come along…"

"Sure," the marshal replied; his mien an unyielding mask.

Perhaps Tenpou shared her logic behind her offer; perhaps he had his own reasons for accepting it – Hikari was no longer sure. Whichever the case, as she sat through another awkward ride to their next destination, the Seishin princess knew there was nothing left to do except picking up the pieces.

* * *

The restaurant of Hikari's choice looked much simpler in comparison, although it possessed a spacious layout. Tenpou guessed that it was not the Seishin soldier's first visit to the place. The latter had exchanged a few quiet words with the proprietor and immediately, they were led to one of the private rooms built in a more isolated section of the entire establishment. They crossed a short wooden bridge built over an artificial stream before approaching a small lodge on the bank with half of it protruding over the gurgling water. Willows were planted around the little house to further enhance the secluded feel. Tenpou realised the entire lodge was for them.

Inside, the dining area was decorated to appeal to a more modest, erudite taste. A few scrolls of calligraphy were hung on the walls and paintings had poetic references on them. Flimsy silk curtains of a pale green were tied beside high windows which, upon flinging them open, overlooked the stream through adjacent walls. There was a chess set laid out on a table near these openings so guests could enjoy both game and scenery at once. The room was well-lit, breezy and the marshal could detect a faint sound of running water and rustling leaves.

It was lovely.

Hikari took a seat at the dining table in the centre of the room. She observed her companion as he leaned out of the window, presumably curious of the view. "It's not that I'm opposed to that restaurant…" she said when the other man shifted back in and instantly felt awkward as the full weight of his green eyes fell on her. She decided then that it would do no good to state the obvious: that his prior behaviour was an act of spite rather than anything else, much less a genuine desire to sample a menu.

Her eyes flitted over the various items in the room. "Anyway, I thought you'll appreciate this place more." When her gaze finally landed on Tenpou, she admitted tentatively, "The ambience reminds me of your personal dojo and the interior has a bookish flavour to it."

The commanding officer took a seat across the other soldier. He was in agreement even if he did not show it. The private room had captured the similar sequested air of his dojo. And it was easy enough to guess why the Seishin attaché would assume he would take to the interior of the place.

Yet, appeased as he was by the serenity of the environment, he would not let his subordinate off so lightly. "What exactly is your prank? Was it on me, Kourin-san or your Go-ouji?" he asked, his probing gaze told his companion that he would brook no nonsense.

The marshal could not help but believe the other youth when the latter reacted without hesitation, dark eyes blazing with conviction. "It wasn't all a prank! Kourin-san's story is real! Every bit of it! I truly would like to help her get closer to Noboru-ouji!"

But Hikari knew as well how she could not clarify which aspects of the day's event had been more mischief than good intentions, for it would definitely lead to the how questions: such as the details of where she got her resources and the chutzpah to play a trick on a member of her court's ruling house.

There was a myriad of reasons why she had cooked up the scheme. The fun factor was only one of them. Strong motivation as it was, she had learnt better than to act on something simply due to her own whim and fancy. Her desire to introduce Kourin to her brother had not been arbitrary.

In one of their meetings, the conversation had drifted to the subject of Seishin no Goten. Hikari had been very amused when Kourin openly shared of the feminine gossip surrounding her brothers. Apparently, the princes were sought-after bachelors in the capital, a topic Hikari had not seriously bothered herself with till the other girl had discussed it. She knew her brothers were admired in their own subsidiary court and was pleased by the idea of it – as a proud sister would be – but had never found their romantic affairs interesting enough to meddle with.

However, the Seishin princess had been touched when Kourin, rather than speak of Noboru's attractiveness had commented that she thought fifth prince chivalrous. The clerk's daughter had seen him in a festival once where he had rebuked four men who had taken offense with a hapless hawker for some reason and were intimidating him. Kourin's dreamy smile as she talked about Noboru convinced Hikari that she should arrange for the two to meet. And planning to introduce them to each other during the banquet was way faster than waiting for the – currently unforeseen – end of her exile.

That was to say, she had honestly needed Tenpou's assistance.

A shock to Noboru-ou-nii's mental system aside, the wholeheartedness in which Hikari undertook the matter disqualified it from being defined as mere trivial play.

Even if, truth to be told, there exist another crucial reason.

Hikari ducked her head as her fiery spike died down. "And I did think you would enjoy today's activities." she muttered, too stubborn not to feel some resentment but reluctant to incur more displeasure from the marshal.

"Which part?" Now, Tenpou sounded wry. "Spending a good chunk of time being dolled up or having to practise some matchmaking when all I thought I needed to do was be the ticket for your friend to attend a function?"

The princess in disguise looked as if she wanted to protest against the words of the highly-ranked soldier but ended up keeping her peace. When the other man put it in such a manner, it did seem as if she had been unreasonable in her expectations of him. Hikari could not say if she was feeling insulted or apologetic.

So, there was a length of thick silence where the Seishin solder kept her sight on the plain ivory tablecloth while the marshal scrutinised his subordinate with a measuring look.

Finally, Tenpou sighed, breaking the standoff. "Perhaps I would be up to… playing along on some other occasion but not these few days, I think." he told Hikari, who was amazed that he would reveal something of that private nature.

She furrowed her brows as she peered at the other man, daring to ask, "Is it because of Hajime-san's funeral?"

Tenpou's adverted eyes were answer enough.

The funeral of the Third Squadron soldier had been held four days before. Hikari felt sad at the loss of a fellow comrade, even if she had not known the man on a personal basis. But as a top commanding officer, Tenpou had taken it to heart and in her personal opinion, as well as that of others in the First Squadron – overly so.

Suddenly, at that moment, wrapped within the illusionary seclusion of water and leaves in the wind, Hikari realised something of herself.

There were relationships that sparked off due to an unexplainable compatibility between unrelated characters. Such instance of clicking into place was random and unexpected but might be more exciting because of it.

However, the grace of the person before her, with all his infuriating and tenacious grip of things within and beyond his control, was something she had grown in unknowing steps to value, despite the contrary indeed.

* * *

First they decided to call for something to eat, since neither had lunch and it did not make sense to return to the barracks on an empty stomach when they were out already in an eating establishment.

Then, since they were out already and it was getting late in the afternoon, they decided they might as well take the rest of the day off. As it was Tenpou who made that suggestion, Hikari primly informed him that she would be pleased to follow orders.

They ended up playing chess.

Hikari absentmindedly fingered the black stones in the container as she perused the game so far. The cool and smooth pieces had a nice touch to them, even if they were not as luminous or as weighty as the higher quality sets she owned in Seishin no Goten.

Finally, she made her move and plunked her stone down on a cross-section of the thirteen by thirteen lined board with a deliberate click.

Tenpou grinned at her from the opposite. "Good one," he said with no trace of the ill-humour he had previously displayed.

Hikari threw him a defiant look instead. She had lost the last round by a margin that she found unacceptable and it rankled because she did not think herself a bad player by any large. Her play was definitely more aggressive this second game.

The pair exchanged a few more hands before Tenpou said something which gave Hikari pause. "You're right," the other man had spoken up suddenly, distracting the Seishin princess from calculations of her future moves. "I like this place. I suppose I must give you my thanks."

Hikari watched her companion, quietly tracing his elegant profile and the small contented curl on his lips as he glanced out of the windows into the darkening sky. Twilight was approaching and it was starting to turn shadowy in the room. They had to switch on the lamps soon if they were to continue staying in the lodge.

"Tenpou," she began and the marshal turned to her inquiringly. "There is one last… arrangement… for the day, actually." The Seishin princess refused to use the word 'prank'. "The whole of the First Squadron will be here shortly."

The marshal stared at the other occupant of the room, clearly baffled.

Hikari rushed to elaborate, "I was supposed to bring you here after you were done with the banquet… supposedly at a much later time. We'd planned to surprise you with a party."

Tenpou did not seem too fazed by what he was told, though his face turned thoughtful as he leaned back against his chair and weighed the Seishin soldier. He must have reached certain conclusions in his mind because the only thing he said was, "I assume they are involved in our day's itinerary."

Hikari nodded, looking somewhat guilty. "Kenren was suggesting that a date would do you good... something about a woman's influence…" she said the latter bit with some skepticism. "The shopping trip was to get you into the swing of things... though none of them agree to attend it; said they'd only be in the way." Even with the current grave atmosphere, the Seishin soldier still felt like rolling her eyes at her squadron-mates' lameness. "And I did need help for Kourin-san's matter!" she added hastily, in case there were doubts over that issue again. "…So I thought I was killing many birds with one stone."

Under the marshal's unwavering, impassive gaze, the Seishin princess fidgeted and she rattled on just to fill the space between them. "We know you've been stressed concerning what's happening with the Western Army… and with the funeral and all… So we figured you could use a break…"

Tenpou only had one question. "Why are you telling me this?" he asked when it was clear Hikari was running dry on things to spill.

The Seishin attaché could have spoke about the other man screwing up her plans from the beginning so she might as well come clean. However, she did not. "If you're in no mood for the company… you can leave now," she replied hesitantly. "I'll explain to the others when they get here."

Whatever response Hikari was expecting, it was not the sight of Tenpou breaking out into chuckles. She frowned, wondering what had been amusing.

"I seemed to have ruined your plans terribly." The marshal said after his spell of humour, which Hikari supposed was a better result than anything else. At his words, she realised he had been laughing at the ironies throughout the day. He had caught on, all right. "I didn't think you all would worry so much," the other man continued with a light tone.

Hikari huffed at his insensitivity even if she was assured by his display of levity. "How could you think otherwise?" she muttered; her tone mild despite the reproach.

Tenpou was truly smiling now; not one of his double-edged facial stretches but an expression which invoked the sense of sympathy. The mellow glimmer in his eyes and the ease of his countenance bore through clearly in the diminishing light. "I must reciprocate the concern then." he told her and the Seishin princess could feel her own buoyant reaction at her companion's answer. "I'll be pleased to stay."

* * *

**A Note from Lady Rurouni:**

I was thinking of how to label this chapter. It is very much part and parcel of the universe specific to my Saiyuki fanfic. However, it is not integral to the main narrative, nor does it precisely fit the 'side story' criteria.

Therefore, I decided to call this a Special (episode).

I think I just wanted to explore characterisation and relationships between characters (canon or original) a bit more. And actually, this chapter embeds something of my intention towards future plot developments involving Tenpou and Hikari, if anyone can pick it up…

And regardless of whether it's the main narrative, side stories or specials, everything runs parallel to the canon events and will add up to the known conclusion.

Also perhaps unlike side stories, the specials might be the only occasions within my fanfic that I indulge in fanservice! (Com'on, I dressed up Tenpou!)

To all readers, thank you for your continued support. Please drop a comment or better yet, a critical assessment.


	18. Entry 12: Impetus

**The Romance of the Seventh Star**

_Entry 12: Impetus_

_Konzen Douji has always been the one of the Four I could most empathise. For he and I are very similar in our experiences._

_We are of the aristocracy; high bred even among our class. All pleasures of the Realm were laid before us and we were not deprived in any shape or form._

_Of course, I was born in Seishin no Goten and he, within Shikuchi no Miya in the capital immediately under the auspices of the Tentei. The difference in location and environment invariably caused some contrast in our exposure to the machinery of Tentei's governance. However, the standard fare of opulence and automatic reverence is an identical element of our lives. It has made us equally spoiled, albeit in expressions unique to our person._

_Konzen's reputation is well known within the capital. He was thought to be dispassionate in all things, impatient of all company and completely unaccommodating during all engagements. In short, he was downright ornery and was but a hair's breath away from being stone cold. I have mentioned previously of my thorny introductions to the three adults among the Four. Whatever the hearsay of the relationship between the nephew of Kanzeon Bosatsu and I, let me clarify that I have always sympathised with the witnesses of his disgruntling ways. Indeed, my first impression of Konzen Douji does not a delightful memory make._

_Yet, knowing how he turned his back on all familiar privileges to throw his lot in with Goku, I realised he too had managed to break out of his mould._

_Reader, have you ever wondered if his decision was made in a moment of rash thoughtlessness or had a process of inward agony accompanied the comparison between pedigree and indictment – which, in the eyes of many, the more affirmed the incomprehensibility of his decision?_

_Surely, the pall of absurdity aside, to cast off the glory of his station in exchange for nothing but guaranteed condemnation seems such a weighty thing!_

_Ahh… but Reader, have you ever experienced the paradox of the obvious – perhaps, inadvertent – choice among a liberty of allowances and possibilities?_

_Yes, I believe it had been a decision so, so significant, Konzen had not even needed to consider the alternatives. Between the nonsense trappings of his nobility and the profound depth of his bond with Goku, it was but simple instincts that he followed._

_As one gifted with the mystery of foreknowledge, my noble father the Seishin Okimi had once tried to impart to me and my brothers the complexities in the concept of destiny – an idea often interpreted, even if overly simplified, as immutable. This understanding is only partially correct. For in its unfolding, destiny is necessarily unpredictable due to the contribution of countless variables._

_I understand now that I had not apprehended the full implications of what he had told us then. But how could one perceive a truth that might only be grasped in its moment of happening and more likely, upon hindsight in the flood of regret?_

_Through this entire mess of certainties and uncertainties, there is only one constant thread: the quintessence of the person. It is this defining core of the total character that propels, formulates and articulates the imagination towards the end point. This is what drives our will and confirmes our choices. And sometimes – comically or tragically – in that single breath of all-consuming impulse, one might not even be aware that a life-altering decision has been made._

_One may ponder: had I been more self-aware, would I still have made the decision I had made? If I had known of what will come after, would I still choose what I had chosen?_

_Pity then, that these are pointless exercises. Do you not know, Reader? In that moment of who and how one is – operating within a boundary of net knowledge and ignorance, flaring desires and calculated sacrifices, the choice simply is._

_Truly, it is our heart's flow that guides the meandering river of our life._

* * *

In a short period after the introduction of the Toushin Taishi, life in the military compound was drastically changed. The schedule returned to a manageable level, albeit not the predictable routine of fixed training sessions before the outbreak of heretical creatures in the Realm Below.

No resolution could be reached concerning the cause of such anomaly and the helpless – and some say, convenient – consensus was to entrust the Army and the Toushin Taishi with the task of thinning off the profusion of abominations.

Of course, the controversy surrounding Nataku raged on. He was the legalised contraband product and was repulsed as much as he was honoured for his "good work". However, Hikari learnt that this ambivalence was not a first for the Realm Above. There had been predecessors but the last one was a long, long time ago; certainly even before her own birth. That was to say, this display of morbid fascination at its finest must have been a persistent trait through the introduction of each successive war god.

Hikari wondered what the blue-haired boy-killer thought of it all. He had never behaved in an animated manner to begin with and interaction with the soldiers of the army was next to none. He normally kept to himself, even when accompanied by others during assignments. Furthermore, Li Touten was glued to his son's side during all appearances in social events thrown for the army's benefit; establishing his patent as sole spokesman, keeper and access to the Toushin Taishi.

And Nataku's initial eagerness to greet his father, Hikari noticed, had been reduced to a subdued approach upon returning from another bloody combat in the Realm Below. His expression became shuttered instead of hopeful.

Stoicism had no part in a happy boy. Any boy, no matter how shockingly capable – Hikari became fiercely convinced – should not be dumped with a contemptuous duty of slaughter (which had been professed to be forbidden in the first place) while mature, able-bodied men were commanded to stand aside as spectators.

Apparently, even after the one week trial period, the ridiculous instruction to let the Toushin Taishi "handle everything" persisted. There were a few times when the Western Army soldiers got to tackle their share of monsters by themselves. But by and large, since the Toushin Taishi's method was definitely more expedient, he got to either deal with the creatures single-handedly or popped in when the soldiers were struggling to contain an abomination only to settle the fight in the most finite manner by dishing out the finishing blow.

It was difficult to argue against such proof of efficiency. Even Tenpou, with his authority in the battlefields, had no reason to restrict the Toushin Taishi since the latter was – reasonably – just performing his role.

And Hikari wondered if there was some way of initiating contact with the war god, compelled by curiosity and a good dose of pity for the prepubescent fighter whom she felt was trapped in a horrible job. "It'll be good if we can get to know Nataku Taishi some," she broached the idea during one of her dinners with some of her squadron-mates.

An uncomfortable silence descended upon the group of ten men.

The always serious Fuudou cleared his throat in a tentative manner. "Li Touten-sama always whisks Nataku-sama away the moment we arrive back." Within months, the value of the father and son duo had risen so much, one was required to dignify the address of their persons.

"We could approach them?" Hikari countered and realised the unlikelihood of her words the next instant. She winced inwardly and felt silly at once for even making such a suggestion.

Jyurai stared at her hard with his pale blue eyes. "Li Touten and Nataku Taishi do not operate like Kenren Taishou and Tenpou Gensui," he enunciated slowly and meaningfully and, deciding that his statement was self-explanatory, furnished no other details.

It did shut Hikari up. Indeed, she could not visualise the father and son, especially the senior, as the type to shield their underlings, encourage teammates to cover for one another or sneak their men to the Realm Below for a treat. In fact, Hikari had thought it perverse the way Li Touten was fervent in promoting his son's one-man show in battles. It was a far, far cry from the paternal care and concern she understood from her own noble father and all the more sinister with the contrast.

Truly, Hikari was of the opinion that Nataku Taishi's work was horrifying, but she believed that the parent who shoved his child into that occupation even more horrid.

And by extension, the tacit approval from Tentei's court and the general populace to the situation of the war god underscored the decadence which the Seishin princess was becoming even more sensitive to and was growing increasingly critical of.

Then, greater changes came. First, a large space at the left wing of the barracks was cleared to be given to Li Touten as his office. He was formally maintained as an undersecretary but under the flagship of his son. A platoon of forty men was gifted to the duo for administrative and combat purposes, especially to aid in the efforts of the Toushin Taishi during battles. They answered directly to the latter. It was definitely a promotion in rank and status and in effect, established the Toushin Taishi as an autonomous department of his own within the collective army of the Realm Above.

The news did made ripples but there was no vehement protest. Generally, the continued ravages in the Realm Below did make reasonable justification for the adjustments.

One day, Hikari noticed there were some new faces among the personnel in the administrative office. She asked someone she was relatively friendly with and found out that the four members of the staff had been exposed for pilfering funds. They had been sacked and replaced.

She questioned Tenpou if he had handled the matter and he said such administrative directives was parked under the overarching purview of the Ministry of War, not so much belonging to the charge of Seikai Ryuu Ou Goujun, as they the soldiers were.

Moreover, the men who had been dismissed were generally unpopular personalities known for their grouchy and bullying ways. It was unsurprising that no one came to their defence and besides, Hikari had the impression that it was an open and shut case.

So the Seishin attaché paid it no further mind. Besides, such issues seemed extraneous relative to the frontline activities of the military.

Not long later, news came that the Ministry thought it more prudent to have the Toushin Taishin head a squadron each from the Western and Eastern Army. It was perceived to be a necessary move since Nataku, as the most effective warrior – by then, it was crass to pronounce what that precisely entailed – was now personal bodyguard to the Tentei and would play a large part in planning for security measures. The ultimate ruler of the Realms himself welcomed the assurance of protection, it was loudly publicised.

Goujun was forced to reshuffle his manpower logistics as Li Touten proposed it was best he was given a selection of men instead of having an entire squadron transferred wholesale to his son's charge. It was afterall for the protection of the Tentei. No effort must be spared for the choicest talent to be sifted out to serve the celestial emperor. There was ministerial backing for this motion, even from front guards of the capital's security departments, who echoed that the welfare of their monarch demanded men of undisputed calibre.

As a result, the Tentei gave Li Touten full authority over the screening process.

Suddenly, the weight of the Toushin Taishi's name became very prominent, what with the schedule and facilities allowances that must be re-organised to accommodate for the presence of him and his personnel. There were anecdotes of men being summoned into Li Touten's office for a discussion on their eligibility to join the new squadrons under the Toushin.

Hikari was surprised when Kenren commented he was not one of those called up. (Frankly, she felt doleful at the thought of him transferring and was comforted that the general had been rather scornful of the whole deal.) For she believed he was one of the most powerful leaders in the Western Army. Her handicap did not mean she could not perceive a depth in his martial prowess that most of the men in the First Squadron barely skimmed whenever practice spars were conducted. Due to her debility, she could not engaged him to a maximum level but it made her wonder how she would fare should such an opportunity arise once the seal on her own powers was released. (Though in the meantime, she was reduced to keeping track of her vengeance index against the cocky general whenever he gloated after effortlessly wiping the floor with her. And those occasions were always worse if Tenpou Gensui was the beaming spectator by the side.)

In the end, no one from the First Squadron was selected, even for the interview. Hikari had decided that it was not a desirable move for her even if she had been given the offer. But frankly, no one knew exactly the rationale behind the invitations into the Toushin Taishin's squadrons. It was all very mysterious, which fed the excitement. Whispers of exacting criteria, prestige and elitism filled the air.

Thus, the esteem of Nataku Taishi, or rather his father who obviously held the reins, grew.

When the dust of these changes was settled, the newly minted force withdrew for a period of time to organise themselves. Generals from the Eastern Army were seen visiting Li Touten, apparently to contribute their services. Even the Field Marshal from the Eastern Army showed up on occasions.

In one of the nights during this period, Tenpou dropped by his private dojo while Hikari was borrowing the use of the premise. The latter took advantage of this private meeting to quiz him on his apparent lack of involvement with the building process of Nataku Taishi's forces, when even his counterpart from the Eastern Army was making his presence felt.

"It's better this way. They wouldn't have liked what I'll say," was the marshal's evasive answer.

But Hikari was no longer unadroit in dealing with the green-eyed man's oblique references. Within five counts of her contemplative stare, she reviewed the various unexplainable discrepancies that had cropped up since the installation of the Toushin Taishi, which had seemed so insignificant and disjointed then but now made gaping, consistent clues to some logical conclusions.

"You're being sidelined, aren't you?" she stated flatly. "I supposed Kenren Taishou as well. Does Goujun-sama not have any say in this considering up to a quarter of his Western Army is being diverted to the command of Nataku Taishi?"

"Don't worry about it, Hikaru," Tenpou smiled warmly; it did nothing to mollify the Seishin soldier. "The situation is being handled. Besides, this means my current workload is not increased. I find that a good thing!"

The disguised princess received the broad hint that the officer was not inclined to discuss the issue. However, his vagueness and the cold comfort of his assurance incurred more questions than ever. At that moment, Hikari readily bet that there would be incoming developments concerning the growing influence of Li Touten and his son.

For several months, this status quo remained undisturbed, disquieting as it was. The sight of Nataku's men training or accompanying the war god on his expeditions to the Realm Below became familiar. The volume of subjugation cases had not lessened and occasionally, non-Toushin squadrons were sent along to deal with the monsters. However, it was clear that the common Western Army men were now considered the backup.

The tipping point came when Li Touten arranged for an inter-squadron simulation exercise between the (remaining) Second Squadron of the Western Army and that of his son's. It was a massacre, Hikari heard; a competition of grab-the-flag reduced to a travesty. Nataku Taishin was the all-purpose cannon and had ploughed through the opposite team in order to cut a direct path for his soldiers to amble up the top of the virtual hill and pluck the token of victory.

Hence, it was arguably not an utter shock when news broke out that Li Touten will be working with commander Goujun on splitting the forces of the Western Army between them. The quality of the Western Army soldiers not under the charge of the Toushin Taishin had come under doubt, it seemed. And in any case, the role of Nataku was so outstanding it made no sense not to capitalise on his leadership potential, especially as a symbol of martial supremacy for the celestial forces against all creation of the Realms. To have such a source of power subservient to the Tentei could only enhance the might of the Emperor.

At least, that was the official and wide-spread rhetoric.

A massive reshuffling of resources was expected. There were whispers of Tenpou's accountability for the current "questionable" state of the Western Army; he was the Field Marshal, the second-in-command of Goujun the commander. The capability of all generals would be under scrutiny too.

"Naah…" Kenren was so cavalier in his take on the matter he started digging his ear with his pinky when the First Squadron members informed him of the gossip. "If Tenpou an' us de' generals are so useless, Goujun himself would hav' dealt with us long ago. He's too much of a stuffed shirt not ta' hav' done dat'."

Still, the men surrounding him were conflicted. They were feeling too antsy on their general's behalf to appreciate his brand of blunt humour at that point.

Kenren took in the tense faces around him. It was pretty endearing so he smiled. "Relax, guys," he clapped one or two of the soldiers on their shoulder. "Our backs are covered. Have some faith in me an' Tenpou, won'tcha?"

While standing at the outer ring of the circle watching her reporting officer coaxed her squadron-mates, Hikari glowered and clenched her fists in anger.

As Nataku Taishi continued his one-man aptitude against all incoming monsters, no one could fault his perfect scores. The conspicuous morale boost his men were enjoying within the military compound also had a quelling effect on any criticism. And it seemed less and less officials within Tentei's court were inclined to cast a disparaging remark. In fact, nobles and the common folks alike were falling over themselves to sing the same ingratiating tune.

"Could you not say something when Li Touten throws up his brilliant ideas?" Hikari paced as she spoke, too agitated to stay seated like her brothers. Her present visit to the Seishin delegate residence was her outlet to explode; all the worry over the shifting within the Western Army; the hearsay of what might happen to Tenpou and Kenren; the ominous feeling in her gut that came with the idea of having a personality like Li Touten in a position of power.

It had been more than a year since Nataku Taishi first showed up. Yuu, the oldest prince was the current Seishin delegate; Kouki was his predecessor and Shou the one even earlier. This time, Kouki was back as the visiting brother.

The two older princes had a silent and meaningful exchange, which Hikari failed to notice as she was busy wearing a hole in the carpet.

"You are aware that meetings of military business do not involve our presence?" Yuu replied levelly in his deep, reasonable voice. "Besides, we are the department over astronomy. Do we know what is best for the military and necessary for the impression of Tentei as the almighty celestial ruler?"

"In fact, Nataku-Taishi and his men have been exemplary in helping maintaining the balance of the cosmos." Kouki added and Hikari hated how sensible her brothers' arguments were.

"Don't you…" she was fairly gnashing her teeth in her frustration, "Don't you find it all so… so – strange?" The disguised princess came to a standstill before her older siblings, limbs akimbo.

The look her third brother gave her was not without sympathy, even if he was rather reprehensive. "We are not unwary, of course. But frankly, for someone to increase in favour, when certain opportunities are available and conditions are met, is no unusual business." he reasoned. "Li Touten's fortunes are certainly on the rise with his son in an indispensable position."

Then Kouki hesitated before deciding he might as well let his sister be in the know, "Actually, the minister who last raised some objections was demoted."

Hikari blinked, temporarily sidetracked from her primary contention by this tidbit. "The Tentei removed him?"

"Not really," Yuu sighed, foreseeing his sister's displeasure. Not that he disagree with her sentiments, for the information they had was indeed perturbing. "He was just… mysteriously missing from court. We checked and found out he was stripped of his rank and duties."

The Seishin princess gasped. "Are the rest of the ministers gutless then? No one else said anything?"

"If you even have the same ministers in place," came Kouki's dry rejoinder.

It was a statement that said more than it had, sending Hikari's mind racing. "What did you mean? Is something happening in Tentei's court?" she narrowed her eyes.

"We have been noticing a subtle reshuffling to the placement of officials," Yuu admitted without informing his sister that this particular observation was a byproduct from keeping tabs on those she had run foul of. "The process has been slow but sure. Let's just say the partisan for Li Touten and Nataku Taishi is now becoming obvious."

Hikari was visibly troubled. For some strange reason, the abrupt dismissal of the four administrative personnel in the military barracks drifted through her mind. And now, the administrative office within the compound was very accommodating to the needs of Li Touten and Nataku's office; so much so that at times, the requests of the common Western Army soldiers were turned down as the desired resource had already been allocated to war god faction.

"When did this start? How did you even first notice it if it was done inconspicuously? What does it mean then to what is happening in the Western Army?" Her queries poured out as she sank down on a chair, floundering with the suspicion that was eating into her imagination.

Kouki took care not to make eye contact with his older brother, in case their expressions would let something slip. He shared the unspoken agreement with Yuu that Hikari would likely not appreciate knowing about their tight information network centred specifically on her.

Besides, their sister seemed to be merely airing her thoughts. So, the two princes were contented to keep their silence.

"What about Seishin no Goten? How will it affect us?" It startled the two princes, though, when Hikari gazed anxiously at them with those questions. And it warmed them to know their sister was as concerned about them as she – unfortunately – was regarding the Western Army.

"Existential agencies tend to be given separate regard as well as greater independence." Kouki smiled affectionately at the youngest Seishin scion. "Chichi-ou-sama has not given dire warnings regarding these developments. Likely, nothing will come to harm."

"Don't worry, Hikari-ou-mai. We'll handle it." Yuu added in a similar tone.

It took the two princes back, though, when Hikari jumped to her feet in anger. "Not to worry; you'll handle it; not to worry; you'll handle it! Is that all you men can say?" she raised her voice at the stunned princes.

Indeed, she was sick and tired of being told not to get involved; from Kenren and Tenpou to her brothers. She was neither blind, deaf nor stupid and was certainly less politically oblivious than before; something fishy was afoot and it was affecting the people she cared for!

"How do you expect me not to worry? How do you expect me not to want to help?" Hikari began railing, rendering the other occupants of the room speechless. "Chichi-ou-sama and ou-nii-sama are all stuck in a precarious place and I… and I'm safe and hidden and it's obvious something _is_ wrong!" She buried her face into her palms. "I'm useless!"

Yuu and Kouki scrambled to her side, hasty to persuade her otherwise. They looked in dismay at each other over their sister's bowed head, blaming themselves for not noticing how deeply Hikari felt about the situation.

The Seishin princess shook their hands off her shoulders. "No. I cannot stand for this. There must be something that can be done!" she announced determinedly, causing Yuu and Kouki to eye her in apprehension.

"Don't be rash, Hikari-ou-mai. " Kouki gripped her arm, alarmed. Yuu watched warily, quite aware of what his mischievous and impetuous sister was capable of. "Besides, you are now just an attaché. Some things are beyond you in your position."

Hikari swung around to face her third brother, her gaze piercing. In the silence that followed, both older siblings hoped she could be rationale enough to accept the argument.

"But as Seishin no Goten Nana-hime?" the princess-in-disguise suddenly asked, throwing the two men off guard again.

"Hikari-ou-mai, what are you thinking?" Yuu demanded, more than a little bemused.

Astute to how unnerved her brothers were, Hikari replied that it was nothing and tried her best to act dismissive.

Deeper into the night, however, she found herself remaining wide awake in the usual chamber assigned to her in the delegate palace. Her brains were still restless. Finally, after numerous toss and turns, Hikari flipped her blanket off her body, rose out of bed and headed for the writing table.

She really was too energised to shut down and now that her mischievous mind was once again at work, she was eager to get cracking.

* * *

Ten days later, Hikari asked for Kenren to accompany her to Tenpou's office. There, she handed a file over to the marshal who was seated behind his desk. The place actually looked pretty tidy; the general must have just cleaned up after the domestically-challenged marshal again, and this time without her assistance.

After her tenure as the unofficial runner for the bespectacled man, Hikari occasionally helped Kenren out in the dusting and stacking of Tenpou's books. It became some sort of a habit and part of the camaraderie she had developed with the two.

But her recent absence around the place was to be expected, considering she had been holed up in her apartment at all times apart from squadron exercises and answering an occasional activation call. In fact, Tenpou and Kenren had been rather puzzled with what the Seishin solder had been so engrossed in and tight-lipped about. A few days after the new behaviour began – which was immediately upon the last return from the Seishin delegate house – they noticed Hikaru getting rather tired-looking. The pair had tried to question the youth. But the latter always managed to slip away or shrugged off their inquiries, saying he had work from Seishin no Goten. Kenren had even visited the Seishin solder's apartment but was turned away. Tenpou knew, from trips to his personal dojo, that the attaché had not come by.

Now that Hikaru finally deigned to approach them, still peakish around the eyes but with a palpable air of purpose and alertness, they were more speculative than ever.

"What's this?" Tenpou asked as he turned the cover.

"A proposal for a military exercise between the men under Nataku Toushin and the other soldiers of the Western Army," Hikari said casually. She did not even flinch as her companions froze, wide-eyed. "I have already submitted a copy to Li Touten and Goujun-sama each. I'm wondering if I should send the same to the War Ministry itself?"

Tenpou hurriedly scanned the title of the document where, true to the Seishin soldier's bombshell, it said exactly what the latter had just proclaimed.

Meanwhile, Kenren finally found his voice. "What?" he yelled. "Have ya gone insane?"

The marshal kept a tight grip on his temper, though he could not help the dangerous edge of his speech, "By whose authority?"

"Seishin no Goten, of course; specifically, upon the onus of our Nana-hime," the First Squadron member gamely replied, acting nonchalant about the bafflement crossing the flinty green stare of the marshal and the reddening face of the general. "It falls within the scope of my duty as the Seishin attaché. Through this exchange, I'm to experience the differences in the organisation of both camps, given the obvious divergence in the development of the army structure."

Kenren folded his arms as he attempted to grapple with the officious-sounding information in a more composed manner. Desperately, his mind latched on the foremost puzzle. "Who de' hack is dis' 'Nana-hime'?"

Hikari had been expecting that question, considering that she as herself was an unknown figure to the public in Tentei's capital.

"Nana-hime – the seventh princess of Seishin no Goten. She's the youngest child of our Seishin Okimi, after his six sons. Hikari-hime has lent her support. You'll find a letter from her attached." the disguised princess explained, secretly relishing the humour of referring to herself as a separate entity.

Tenpou stood to his feet, slapping the file down. His countenance was grim. "You are treading on very dangerous grounds, Hikaru. What are you thinking?" He began sharply instructing Kenren, "I'm heading to Li Touten's office. Perhaps he has yet to read the document. Hopefully, he finds this idea as disagreeable as I do! Please get to Goujun…"

"How undiplomatic," Hikari interrupted him without qualm, coolly raising a brow. "In that case I'm sure Hikari-hime would be very displeased. I wonder what response she'll send to Li Touten-sama." She was very proud of her unaffected air as both men turned the force of their incredulous faces on her.

Kenren sounded as astounded as he looked when he asked, "What's up with ya princess? Why's she so keen on challengin' Nataku Taishi an' his men?"

"What challenge?" Hikari denied with mock disapproval. "I'm just doing my job, Kenren Taishou." She looked at both men, and seizing up their belligerence, exhaled loudly. There really was no point in antagonising them. So, she switched tack and tried to be placating instead. "And I'm asking for your assistance so the plans will work smoothly."

It had no effect on Tenpou. "You're twisting our arms," he attempted to stare the other solder down.

"No," Hikari retorted in a short manner as she returned the marshal's challenge. "I'm trying to even the odds a little."

Kenren had always trusted his guts where it comes to seizing up personalities, backing up his assessment with his observation skills. He thought there were few chaps around that could… well, throw him the curveball by showing a greater depth of character then he had originally perceived. Tenpou was definitely one. The combination of intense graveness beneath the mercurial and manipulative surface was most intriguing and the steadfastness that was the core of his unpredictable persona made him trustworthy. But sometimes, he could not help but wonder if he was in over his head when the marshal was in one of his contrary moods, which – eyeing a suspiciously too-calm expression – he knew the latter was currently descending into.

Not that he himself was jumping with excitement over the bee in the bonnet that his subordinate was entertaining. Hikaru was a prized act of his own. That had not changed since he was a newbie in the Western Army, especially his ability to throw a wench in the works by pulling out a possibility where none existed before. Personally, he thought it was a lark even if he himself could be thrown for a loop over one of the Seishin soldier's antics, nevermind the name of the princess he was waving under their noses. However, for a control freak like Tenpou, the clash would become personal… and as past occasions proved, real ugly.

And he thought the two had mellowed so much towards each other! There had not been a genuine quarrel between them for quite a while.

But, from the stubborn set of Hikaru's jaw, it looked like the current discussion might turn out to be another memorable high-tempered exchange.

That was, if he did nothing to defuse the situation.

"Alright, I'm in!" So, Kenren announced loudly, garnering the startled attention of the other occupants in the office. He flashed them a smirk. "Been wantin' to get'ta taste for myself how fantastic those guys are anyway, after de' hoo-ha over de' thrashin' of de' Second Squadron!"

He could not resist, however, expressing something of his flabbergast at Hikaru's proposal, while slackening his posture and leaning back against the cabinet, "When ya pull ya weight, kid, ya certainly pull big, huh?" The general commented.

He was recalling the controversy more than a year ago involving Enrai, where the attaché was given the option to pull his Seishin no Goten strings but declined. In fact, beyond the occasional extra information he would bring back from visits to the Seishin delegate residence, the latter hardly ultilised his connections to the subsidiary court. These factors only added to the unexpectedness of the Seishin soldier's action.

Hikari was too relieved at obtaining the general's support to mind the ribbing. "Tenpou?" she cast a hopeful glance at the marshal, her request embedded in her voice.

Still, Tenpou's mouth was a tightly pressed line. "What are the details?" his tone remained hard.

"A simulated battle," Hikari began, knowing she had to put in a greater effort to persuade the long-haired brainiac, whose temper, once roused, could make him more obstinate than Kenren on a normal day. "But it's a surprise scenario, to follow a real combat situation where one has to strategise on the spot…"

"…which will help in starting both teams on equal grounds." Tenpou easily picked up the underlying logic. "Clever," he reluctantly conceded.

"Still, martial advantage is on Nataku Taishi's side." Kenren piped.

Hikari gestured at the folder. "It has been written clearly, that the official aim is to understand the differences in mobilisation and formations, which are key outputs of successful military training and organisation," she said before elaborating earnestly, "I'll make sure stratagem and interdependence among the men will take precedence over the martial prowess of an individual."

"Even though the quotient of the Toushin Taishi's power can easily overwhelm a well-devised defense and attack procedure?" Tenpou raised skeptical brows.

Hikari nodded her head confidently. "I believe the very advantage of Nataku Taishi can be neutralised."

Tenpou probed her with his eyes. Though Hikari managed to meet his unreadable gaze head on, it was one of those moments where she found her breath suspended under the scrutiny of the green-eyed man. Despite how her relationship with the marshal had grown familiar, he still retained his uncanny knack of making her nervous.

"That's a tall order you have there… but interesting." the latter murmured in the end and interpreting the concession in his words, Hikari felt a wash of relief. "I'll read through the proposal… Your Nana-hime; will she be liaising with Li Touten and Goujun-sama directly?" he lightly asked.

"I represent and speak for her. We keep in touch via the Seishin delegate residence." Hikari said glibly. Her answer came easily enough, considering she had spent at least three days running through all possible inquiries and how to tackle them to create an airtight story. "In fact, I've to return there now to report that I've submitted the plans and to convey the tentative replies received."

The marshal nodded his head, now all polite and friendly, "Of course."

Hikari did not want to debate on how sincere the other man was with his reply, grateful that she had gotten as far as she did. She grimaced to herself as she left the two men, deciding any further disagreement could be tackled after the trip to the Seishin delegate house. For now, she had to gather her energy and wits to deal with her family.

Tenpou claimed that she was twisting his and Kenren's arms when in fact, she was well aware it was her family she was throwing on the spot. Hikari needed not her father's prophetic gift to know they would flip once they learnt of what she did.

But she was well prepared with her concessions for the upcoming shouting match. And the one consolation was that she could finally answer what her worth as Nana-hime of Seishin no Goten meant.

* * *

Kenren knew the strategist was not as happy or obliging as he looked but waited till Hikaru had hurried out of the office before commenting, "Dat kid is up to something big. Care to make a guess on what tricks he has up his sleeves?"

The rakish general spoke freely. Gone were the days when the two men tested the waters in their communication with each other. Each retained their quirks, aggressions and even secrets, but at least they were confident the other was the one man he would want to watch his back for him. It was a partnership that needed no verbal assurance; sprung up between them after the higher ranked man managed to drop his inhibitions. Kenren finally met a leader he could willingly obey without being thumbed down and Tenpou finally met a peer whose insightfulness could cut through his wiles.

So, the marshal allowed the general to read the plain worry in his eyes. He could track the Seishin soldier's logic; the latter's desire to 'even the odds' was quite revealing of his rationale. It might be gratifying to realise that his subordinates were perceptive to the insidious undercurrents in the series of development that had been rolled out within the military organisation. He had no doubt that Kenren too was not unaware of Hikaru's motivations, given how he caved in fairly easily. However, it did little to tame the greater impulse to shake the youth for his sheer gall in bypassing the use of his and the general's authority as an additional safety net for his craziest stunt to date.

"Hikaru's always been unpredictable and this time, he made a very well-thought out preemptive move. Even if the whole thing seems downright kooky…" the marshal removed his glasses to massage the bridge of his nose, his words a mix of wryness and exasperation. "I wonder if Li Touten will take the bait, considering the bottomline sounds like a challenge to his men. He will likely be attracted to another opportunity to show off the ability of Nataku Taishi. And with the pressure of Seishin no Goten – the personal endorsement of a member of the ruling clan to boot, the stakes are not mean. Moreover, as Hikaru is ultilising his Seishin no Goten card, we really have not much jurisdiction to interfere."

In short, Tenpou was admitting that the Seishin attaché had rather successfully benched them.

Yes… it was extremely rankling to be found blindsided. Even if he was capable of remaining patient and playing along with the wild proposition – for now – it was beside the point.

He put his glasses back on and forced a sly grin. "I'm inclined to think he will get his way. Aren't you proud of him?"

Of course Kenren could read the strain beneath the show of cheer. He could sympathise. Neither officer needed to discuss the potential hazard of whatever it was that the Seishin soldier was scheming, or, according to the latter, helping the princess of his court to facilitate. So he rolled his shoulder to stretch his muscles and said offhandedly, "We'll congratulate him for his balls after he survives puttin' his head in de' lion's mouth."

It needed not be verbalised as well that they would pull the plug on the Seishin soldier's outrageous plotting should the situation get too hot for the bull-headed youth to handle, even if they had to drag the kid out of the fire by the scruff of his neck.

Tenpou shot the slightly taller man a dry look. "Like leader, like subordinate then."

But the jibe bounced off the thick skull of the devil-may-care general, whose train of thought had already jumped ship. He leered at his reporting officer, more than eager to share what was stealing his attention, "Hey, hey… do ya think dat Nana-hime's a babe?"


	19. Entry 13: Momentous

**The Romance of the Seventh Star**

_Entry 13: Momentous_

_Now and then, in the hollow hours of nowadays, reveries drift through my periphery like friends bidding farewell. They tug my remembrance and I turn, peering at what wishes to tease my fancy so. Phantom etchings – that is all._

_To those who beheld the edifice of the Tentei's palaces come crumbling down so much like a child's playing blocks, or the disintegration of the surrounding property; immaculate architecture reduced to chalk dust beneath the feet of the monstrous creatures that traitors had invited to invade our dimension – are you as well haunted by the afterimages of what once was?_

_Few are those, I reckon, who have not known of someone lost in the whole bloody affair; whether it be to the preternatural claws of Seiten Taisei, the nefarious rebellion of Li Touten and his collaborators, the pursuit and attempted capture of the Four or to the monsters that managed to run rampant in the streets of our capital._

_I once read a song, found in an anthology of melodies from the Realm Below, in a quixotic library of someone I knew. Though I do not remember the lyrics in its entirety, I do recall the words to be appealing to the starry-eyed. Four lines hummed in my mind:_

_Give me one moment in time  
When I'm more than I thought I could be  
When all of my dreams are a heartbeat away  
And the answers are all up to me (1)_

_Such whimsical rhymes; they struck a chord of flitting amusement in me once. I wonder why they surface now – I hardly feel the same._

_Perhaps it is precisely the deep irony of its impossibility that brought it to the fore of my mind._

_For I wonder, in the secret recesses of my heart, if I resent the Four._

_I defend them, explain them, praise them, laugh at them – miss them._

_Every word of dedication has been strained through a stark lonesomeness that siphons my strength away into nothing._

_Fresh is the public grief and fury of so much loss, I endanger my reputation, my very own house with my articulation. My very sanity is questioned._

_There is a howl for heads to roll, I am aware. And with popular knowledge of my proximity with the Four, particularly in relation to Konzen, I am one of those whose innocence has been challenged._

_I do not know which is worse – an ignoble charge or a fragmented survival._

_The Four knew full well the cost of their abandonment. They found it fair price for the promise of exile from this Realm that has tired them so._

_Yet – in moments when emptiness defines my consciousness – I could not help but feel the debt they incurred heavy on the purse of my heart. How unfair, I would demur, and make a futile demand for them to explain themselves._

_They moved my life so. How dare they just up and leave?_

* * *

Kenren had seen some pretty outlandish situations in his immortal life that offered the richest gossip fodder imaginable. Heck, more often than not, he had been the cause of them.

But the scenario he currently found himself in managed to put a new twist to the definition of the bizarre. Considering how un-scandalous, un-controversial and un-confrontational the entire setting actually was, that the shock factor managed to render every single person present speechless, made it a class of its own.

There had to be near a thousand men within the simulation, including the bigwigs such as the two eldest princes of Seishin no Goten. Goujun, Tenpou were present… and Li Touten as well, of course. There were the players in the joint exercise – about forty men. The rest, however, were spectators. It had been a tight fit to squeeze the number into the simulation hall. Fortunately, once the virtual reality materialised, the constraint in space disappeared.

In the fortnight since Hikaru issued the proposal, Kenren had learnt that the Seishin attaché had invited the other squadrons to participate as onlookers. The general had given Tenpou a double look when the latter told him the Seishin soldier had sought his approval – with a letter from Yuu-ouji, the oldest Seishin princeling and current delegate – in order to clear the schedules for the men to attend the event.

If it was publicity that Hikaru had been hoping to generate when he had that brainchild, it had certainly worked to a frenzied degree. The joint exercise had singularly been the most talked-about subject within the army. It was impossible that news had not reached the court, even breaking out on the streets. One could only speculate how keen an eye was being kept on the ongoing and outcome of the show to come.

Kenren had guessed there must be some pretty extensive politicking happening behind the scene. To host a simulation combat exercise, and upon unstated terms, was already bucking the norm. To garner the willing consensus of the two factions only increased the difficulty of seeing it fulfilled. But to include a crowd beyond the number of players requested to pull off the exercise puts it on the scale of the improbable.

There were lots of strings being pulled, that's for sure… Tenpou had revealed that Yuu-ouji had made an appearance before Goujun to personally ensure that the plans were passed without a hitch. However, the commander of the Western Army had not been in favour of the suggestion, not seeing any need to cater to what was essentially a request and technically, he had no obligation to do so. The Dragon King was obviously not one inclined to play the political game if he could help it. That was one thing Kenren appreciated of his top brass, even if he found Goujun's methodical mentality irritating.

In the end, it had been Li Touten who pushed for the proposal to be accepted.

Tenpou might have been speaking with a level tone during the last bit of information. It had not managed to mask his sneering air.

Kenren had snorted, less restrained with his disdain. Li Touten's response was just as they had expected. The idea of having spectators was exactly what would have appealed to that man's ambitiousness. The undersecretary had been probably expecting another easy win and was banking on the masses as useful witnesses of his son's prowess. The stench of that slime of a father was becoming more obvious with time.

The First Squadron leader wondered how aware Hikaru was of the differing stakes involved as the latter worked on this project. He could not decide if the whole scheme was genius or baloney but knew he was hoping it would be effective for what the Seishin soldier had hinted: that it would check the increasing and alarming prominence of Li Touten and his son. The general could only figure that whoever the Nana-hime was, she was one extraordinary chit to patronise this crazy idea and getting personnel such as Hikaru and her brothers to tag along.

What took the cake, Kenren decided, was the no-show from this mysterious princess, even if Yuu-ouji had clarified that he would be standing in on behalf of his sister. In addition, he had even brought along two brothers to attend the event. The one currently at his side was the second prince of Seishin no Goten, Mamoru-ouji. The other, Yoshi-ouji the sixth princeling of the subsidiary court, was stationing himself in the control room of the simulation hall. Apparently, he was the know-how on the program that Hikari-hime wanted to ultilise as the battle scenario.

But now, as the general gawked at his virtual surrounding with a slack jaw – like others around were also doing, he could not help but believe that those from the Seishin no Goten had gone off the deep end.

Everyone had been deposited in a huge, rectangular dirt field, fenced by a chest-high wooden barrier; the flipside of which the grandstand for individual audience seating had been erected.

The playing field was literally a playing field, completed with balmy weather, cloudy blue sky and chirping birds in the distance. There were even coloured flags stringed along the edges of the box seats, given an upfront and centralised position among the spectator stand; obviously reserved for the big cheese to ensure their viewing pleasure.

With gobsmacked fascination, Kenren realised what it was that Hikaru had been planning to pull off and his respect for the latter's ability to short-circuit reality rose to an all new high. The only problem was making sure that this latest… chicanery, subterfuge, machination – the general was not even sure what to call such a scheme that was bordering on the delusional – would not be curtailed once the disbelief wore off and protest started kicking in.

"So the challenge today is a modified battle of Captain's Ball!" Though he was not speaking into a microphone, the Seishin soldier's bright voice boomed through the amplifiers installed at strategic points from the top tier of the grandstand. His voice had been tapped by those observing from the control room of the simulation hall and fed into the artificial sound system. It was an effective method to ensure one could communicate with the large number of men in this vast space.

On the other hand, the usage of technology might not be necessary to make a lone voice audible over the deafening silence of a flabbergasted crowd.

The two Seishin princes who were standing behind their attaché were looking at the environment in an interested manner but was not particularly shocked, Kenren noted. Close by, even Goujun had a stupefied expression on his usually impassive face. The general's gaze shifted to the person at the commander's side and caught Tenpou's eyes from across the distance.

It was obvious that the green-eyed marshal was just as caught off guard as he was by the development.

The attractive general snickered to himself. At least he was not the only one feeling screwed by their noncompliant First Squadron subordinate.

"This… this is…" Li Touten's broad, dark face was twisting up in a blend of incredulity and indignation as he struggled to not to speak his mind. The members of the two playing teams were clustered together and since Li Touten was never far from his son, who was – naturally – named as captain of his men, Kenren was able to catch the undersecretary's stutter.

The general, whose First Squadron was the opposing team as per Hikaru's request, felt his humour deepened.

He had been more pleased than surprised when the Seishin attaché had asked if the First Squadron could stand as Nataku's opposing team. In fact, his blood had fairly sung with anticipation. A good fight always brought out the best in a man, he would say.

Certainly, there were valid worries, as had been voiced by the First Squadron soldiers when Hikaru had spoken to them about the project. But the men were hearty. They had unanimously decided that Hikaru was one of their own, even if he was nuts, so they might as well throw their weight behind him. Besides, facing the war god down was a good way to battle towards a glorious end.

Kenren had thoroughly approved. But he had informed his subordinates as well that he was expecting them to be the ones kicking butts and not the other way around.

"Can you remind us of the objectives of this exercise, Hikaru-san?" The firm voice of Yuu-ouji, first prince and current Seishin no Goten delegate, boomed through the field. Kenren thought it was a nice save preempting more active disagreement. He could already hear mutterings.

Hikaru launched into some yak about testing for mobility and deft adjustment to contingencies. His manner of speech was admirably natural and added on to the conviction of his words.

Kenren wanted to applaud. He honestly appreciated the length the kid must have gone through in order to put the event together. However, such sound effects would likely fall flat due to the rising air of skepticism that was becoming palpable.

Perhaps it might just be time to start thinking of bail-out plans. Especially when the snake started to spin its tale… ah… right about now…

"Ichi-ouji-sama, Ni-ouji-sama," Li Touten boldly approached the two aristocrats and addressed them loudly, ignoring the Seishin soldier altogether. Kenren felt disappointed when the rough, edgy tones of the war god's father started sounding through the amplifiers. The personnel at the control panels must have localised the voice telecast system such that anyone within the set proximity would be heard.

"As flattered as I am that you have included Nataku Taishi in this… exercise, I would like to question the validity of such an activity. It will be more suitable, I trust…" the undersecretary might be talking with the customary bow. However, his assertive tone was anything but as submissive as his semantics.

"I'm afraid this is the specifications laid out by Hikari-hime," Hikaru, none too kindly, interrupted the other man.

Kenren sneaked a brief glance at Nataku. The war god had maintained a single expression of bewilderment since the simulation began. He did nothing nor had he anything to say, except to switch his attention between his father and other speakers with a lost look on his small face.

The First Squadron leader had discussed it over with Tenpou prior to today. They had agreed that both of them had to be prepared to serve as Hikaru's buffer in the likely case of resistance, specifically referring to Li Touten. Though the Seishin soldier had the backing of his court, it would be best not to have the situation degenerated to a split on both sides. Nothing helpful could be accomplished at that stage.

Having said that, it was logical for Tenpou to be the first line of defence; being higher-ranked and all, which was precisely what he did before Li Touten could have the opportunity to rebut their Seishin subordinate.

"Ichi-ouji-sama, Ni-ouji-sama, Goujun-sama, if I may speak?" the marshal calmly sounded and pairs of eyes in hundreds swivelled to him. "Perhaps I might come across as impudent, but I would like to suggest the perspective of the seventh princess in her planning."

At an encouraging nod from the Seishin princes, who looked intrigued, the green-eyed officer continued. "Nana-hime-sama seems to understand that Seishin no Goten does not share the military resources of Tenkai Seihougun, including the elaborate division of labour; much less the inclusion of a Toushin Taishi. I guess she aimed for a scenario that best optimise the structural competency of Seishin no Goten, rather than what is the norm for the Western Army. But I supposed our experiences are still necessary to show the possibilities that can be achieved in the utilisation of personnel. In that case, we should be honoured to provide our services to assist in confirming whatever hypothesis Hikari-hime is testing through the implementation of this activity."

If it would not spoil the astoundment that fell upon the crowd after Tenpou's sweet little speech, Kenren would really love to offer a long, appreciative whistle.

That was some of the coolest bull he ever had the pleasure of hearing.

Hikaru had a curiously rigid cast on his mien as he steadfastly refused to look in Tenpou's direction. Kenren, who could identify the Seishin soldier's petulance, kept a note to tease the kid about this later.

"I trust Tenpou Gensui's astute reasoning has put your doubts to rest, Li Touten-dono?" Yuu-ouji was wearing a faint smile on his face as he spoke to the Afro-haired undersecretary who, the general amusedly thought, was looking rather constipated – likely from unprocessed fury.

"Goujun-sama, we must thank you first for the willing services of your men." Momoru-ouji added, nodded his head at the commander of the Western Army and it decidedly sealed the deal.

Li Touten shuffled a few feet back, presumably in acquiescence. Kenren was not fooled.

Since the exercise could no longer be stopped unless some party did not mind coming off as being ungracious or worse, offensive, the oldest prince felt free to hold up a file and address the crowd. "And now, a few guidelines from my noble sister in regards to how the exercise is to be conducted…"

It took about twenty minutes to disseminate the information, since the Seishin delegate was obliged to pause occasionally to deal with some flabbergasted request for further elaboration, some from Li Touten and even one or two from the usually straight-laced Goujun. Hikaru was given the leeway to be the spokesperson.

By the time the set of rules and regulations had all been rolled out – some of which were unexpected, Kenren was unabashedly grinning in anticipation. He looked at his First Squadron members and could see the dawning comprehension on their faces as they started to figure out how the entire exercise had been facilitated so they could – actually – have a shot at winning despite coming up against the Toushin Taishi.

In the spirit of nonconformism that was driving the entire event and riding on the miracle that the organisers were going to get away with it, Kenren loudly mooted the idea for bets to be placed.

* * *

Hikaru's modified Captain's Ball allowed for eleven players in the field at once, with two men serving as goalkeepers. Each goalkeeper was given a podium to stand upon at the ends of the field. What the players had to do was to catch hold of the stuffed linen ball when it was thrown to them. Then, without running with the ball, they needed to have the prize passed to their team's own goalkeeper in order to score a point.

Such basic rules were easy enough to understand.

Kenren even found it easy to guess why the game, out of other possible ones, was chosen. Participation and co-operation from every single player was guaranteed, since the nature of Captain's Ball required one to pass the ball instead of travelling with it to the goal. Nataku's men could not sit by and take the easy way out by depending solely on their captain.

The tricky part came with the rule that opposing team members must be paired up and tied to each other's arm with a rope. A three feet long distance in between was allowed.

The Seishin soldier gave some wonky explanation of how this unconventional rule emulated a close-range danger context. Kenren was more inclined to believe it was another tactic to ensure all players would spread out over the field, thus further avoiding a situation where Nataku would dominate the game.

Then, Yuu-ouji revealed that the pairing system had been decided based on the height-weight compatibility.

So Kenren finally understood why he had been required to submit the body measurements of the First Squadron members and himself. When the Seishin had asked for the height-weight details of his bemused colleagues, he had only been willing to reveal that it was necessary for planning. The general found it greatly interesting that, based on the specifications, Hikaru ended up with the Toushin Taishi.

The best thing was how the setup came across as fair play since the small stature of the war god was his ultimate handicap in a scenario where an adept hand with a sabre counted for less than the ability to just… ah, grab the ball and throw… preferably in a high arc.

Nataku was a fish out of his waters and it showed, badly, at least at the beginning. He fumbled with the ball when he first got his hands on it and Hikaru easily swiped it from the younger boy. Also, the war god instinctively pulled back his opponent when the latter tried to chase after the object.

Admittedly, more or less every player made that mistake at first. That was, till it occurred to them that the whole point was to position oneself to possess the ball and not keep away from it, even if it meant their opponent was given the same advantage. So the strategy was not to prevent their opponent from running towards the ball but to achieve control of the item, especially when the ball was in the other's hands.

There were plenty of running about and close-distanced defences or grabs in between long-distanced passes and even rebounds. However, the categorical bottomline in the effective use of these movements was the principle of teamwork.

And in this area, Kenren's squadron clearly shone.

That Nataku was unused to the game – and likely, the concept of just mucking about and have fun – was an isolated and even minor factor for why his team failed to earn a single point for at least the first twenty minutes. Both groups faced adjustment issues but it was obvious the First Squadron kept their antenna out for which of their teammates were near in order to pass the ball.

The members of the war god team, however, seemed at loss to who they could throw the ball to even if one, by virtue of his individual athleticism, managed to grab hold of the prize. These precious seconds of hesitation often cost them possession of the object and ultimately, a score. It had seemed that all they could do to help themselves was run after their assigned opponent and accomplished nothing more effective beyond defensive manoeuvring.

Things improved after Li Touten was forced to call for time-off. Kenren doubted it was Nataku who made the suggestions for modifications of their play, seeing how foreign the relational concepts beneath the game would be to the supposed captain. He was Li Touten's puppet and puppets only need to serve, not learn how to share and work with others for a common goal.

The general bet it was one of the other players who spoke up on their co-ordination problem. He tried to imagine Li Touten giving a pep talk on co-operation and reliance. It nearly cracked him up.

However, when Nataku and his men began warming up to their – initially shaky and very awkward – counter, the game truly got started.

And the spectators loved it.

The surprise of seeing the First Squadron as the superior team turned the crowd in their favour. And when Nataku and his players started their comeback, the game became too engrossing to keep from cheering, booing, groaning or shouting out alternative moves. It was quite a madhouse and majority of the people would no doubt be hoarse the next day.

Of course, that many had bet for a win by the war god's team no doubt incited the furore.

But the most amazing sight in the two-hour game was certainly the image of a flushed and exuberant Nataku being drawn out of his shell, losing his inhibition enough to start yelling, leaping and punching the air in victory; basically behaving like… an ordinary boy. He finally got a hang of keeping an eye out for a team member to pass the ball to while wrestling control of the item against Hikaru; turning out to be a very deft and energetic player.

The Seishin soldier definitely put up a good fight, though he could no longer keep his advantage once the war god adapted to the requirements and rhythm of the game. He might lose the object more often than keep hold of it or successfully snatch it from Nataku's grip, but Hikaru was certainly no walkover. The wildly unrestrained and single-minded manner in which both scrambled for the ball, especially against each other, was hugely entertaining and the cries of the crowd intensified whenever it happened.

Moments when Nataku scored his goals, the spectators went wild. Kenren had an inkling of what Hikaru was trying to accomplish when he caught sight of the grinning Seishin attaché clapping the back of an ecstatic war god in congratulation and the bright-eyed, answering smile that was given in return. The First Squadron member had shown no dismay at all throughout the game, although the general knew from firsthand experience how competitive his subordinate could be.

Kenren decided that he had not had so much fun as a celestial army soldier in a long, long time… smoking and trips to the Realm Below included.

* * *

The collective atmosphere had been high when Hikaru appeared in Tenpou's office. Kenren had started teasing his subordinate immediately on the success of organising a crazy circus of a day. The Seishin soldier had retorted by calling the general the star performer. When he had turned to Tenpou and – abashedly – thanked the brainiac for the save from the potential pull-out of the event, the latter had added his two-cent worth of ribbing.

"Oh!" The marshal had exclaimed with a ridiculously sparkly demeanour. "I hoped I've been accurate regarding the intention of your Nana-hime? It would have been such a shame if it wasn't true!"

Hikaru had instantly scowled.

Kenren had been sniggering inwardly, recalling the Seishin soldier's reaction when Tenpou had so smoothly and successfully intervened to prevent a derailment of his plans. He had noticed that the former had always shown reluctance to benefit from Tenpou's backing, likely a residual effect from the days when the youth had been so garrulous towards the strategist. That Tenpou shared his inclination for teasing the intelligent but ingenuous attaché did not help matters. On the other hand, Hikaru had greatly mellowed through the length of their acquaintanceship and was more than capable of not blowing his top.

The conversation had meandered, leading to a point when Hikaru had said he had something important to tell them. Taking a deep breath to bolster his strength, he had announced, "I'm leaving… moving back to Seishin no Goten, I mean."

A sudden, tremulous silence broke out. The only thing Kenren had the presence of mind to do was to stare at Hikaru, who was clearly not at his most comfortable.

It was gratifying to see the Seishin soldier nervous, proof that the kid had some semblance of sympathy to their health – the general felt sucker punched.

The olive-skinned youth was peering tentatively at both his army superiors. "My court decided that my purpose here is accomplished," he continued. "The relevant papers will arrive at Goujun-sama's office tomorrow, but I thought I should tell it to you face to face." Kenren needed not to check the marshal's face to know his friend, who was sitting in the opposite sofa, was similarly stunned.

And to think he had even asked Tenpou if he was aware of the reason for the appointment, which was made yesterday, while waiting for the Seishin attaché to show up. He had certainly been looking forward to speak to Hikaru. They had not the chance to communicate during the morning's activity and the attaché had not been seen since after the game, as he had to rush off to tend to his Seishin princes.

For sure, the news was one of the last things he would have expected of the soon to be ex-First Squadron member.

"Ya full of surprises, aren't ya, kid." Kenren finally found his voice. He knew he sounded upset.

"It's for the best, isn't it, Hikaru," Tenpou spoke up after and it was all the general could do not to gape at the bespectacled man. "I supposed we can see it as a promotion for you, what with your involvement in today's event."

Tenpou met the eye of the Seishin attaché, who nodded back slowly. "On the side note, even if Li Touten schemes to get even, the front person to blame will be out of sight and reach," Hikaru looked resolute as he spoke. It was clear a fair amount of evaluation that had been given to the idea.

Kenren's intuition was waving a red flag and jabbering away in his guts. There was something irregular about the exchange between the two other people in the room.

Tenpou might have been caught off guard by the latest bombshell. However, he had also taken it in stride a tad too easily. There was an unmistakable ring of inevitability in his tone. It was almost as if he had anticipated Hikaru's withdrawal from the Western Army…

Indeed, the other man had being inexplicably introspective prior to the appearance of the Seishin soldier, although he had tried to contribute to the conversation with Kenren by commenting on how interesting the day had been.

The general thought his friend too stingy with his compliment, hooting away on the First Squadron's victory over the Toushin Taishi's team (as well as the tidy sum he had earned). His infectious cheer had won a more heartfelt smile from the marshal, who had no doubt been thinking back on the match as well. It had been an admirable game. But ultimately, the war god's team had not been able to recoup the losses they had suffered at the beginning and the impact their poorer teamwork had on the overall play till the end.

It had been at that point that Kenren had bluntly called Tenpou out on his odd reticence. He had not missed the pensiveness of the other man despite his own buoyant mood. The higher-ranked officer had initially been taken back but, with the corners of his lips quirking in a rather rueful expression, had not denied the general's observation.

"That not everyone enjoyed the show today," the marshal had answered.

Kenren had accepted that reference to Li Touten as reasonable explanation then. Yet with the niggling suspicion that was taking root now, he could not help but wonder if it had been more than that.

This line of thought, however, naturally led to a bigger mystery – how had Tenpou guessed it in the first place?

Kenren's furious mulling, however, was disrupted by the other man's reaction to Hikaru's offer of assurance.

"That might be too simplistic an assessment," the green-eyed marshal was saying.

"Eh?" The Seishin soldier knitted his brows in consternation, "What do you mean?"

Tenpou looked away, scratching the back of his neck idly. "We don't know how the opposing team is taking it, that's all," he replied and Kenren could sympathise with his friend's reason for dishing out such a vague answer.

If the Seishin representative thought there were loose ends yet untied, it would be difficult for him to leave on a high note.

Despite all of Tenpou's evasiveness on what had been weighing on his mind, his point regarding the umbrage looming in the background was very valid. Li Touten had been tricked and worse, the undersecretary lost. Repercussions were to be expected.

Indeed, Li Touten's face had been black throughout the length of the simulation "exercise". Even from the distance, the general had sensed the tension of his posture as he sat with Goujun, Tenpou and the Seishin princes in the boxed seats. The only significant involvement he had shown was when he had called for a break and had excused himself from the box to "encourage" his son and men. It was technically contravening guidelines, he would say. The oldest Seishin prince did mentioned a rule about non-intervention from the audience. But he supposed the allowance had been an attempt to soothe feathers, not that he believed it helped in the end.

But at least, the father of the war god was probably incapable of uncovering the depth of Hikaru's unique mischief; the surface of the scheming was frustrating to him enough. In fact, had the Seishin attaché not voluntarily confessed – at least, implied – to subtler objectives, the two commanding officers would still remain in the dark.

"He needs to know there's better stuff out there for him than... well, you know." Hikaru had shrugged, neither clarifying nor denying the minimal accusation when asked by a half-serious Tenpou if he had purposely planned the entire exercise as an opportunity for the war god to simply let his hair down.

Just prior, the marshal had complimented the Seishin attaché on his craftiness in neutralising Nataku's martial advantage while Kenren had commented that it was the first time anyone has seen the prepubescent war god act his age. But underlying their acclamation was a speculation, wondering how farfetched it was to consider the entire contrivance just a setup for close contact with the war god.

It had been too much of a coincidence that Hikaru had ended up as the paired opponent of the Toushin Taishi.

If that was truly the case, then the instigator of the plot – either the Seishin attaché, the mythical Nana-hime or both, or even the princes – was crazier than Kenren had supposed. The scary thing was, with what he knew of Hikaru, he would not put it past the sneaky lad to arrange for something so contradictorily complicated in engagement but unexpectedly simple – almost childlike – in prospect.

"Nataku Taishi is actually quite affable," Hikaru had went on to share, the cat-like stretched of his lips spoke of glee and satisfaction. "I even managed to give him a couple of tips on how to have fun…"

Kenren had blinked blankly. He had not recalled the olive-skinned soldier having an opportunity to chat up the war god on the field or immediately after the game. It must have happened when he was attending his Seishin no Goten princes, who left the simulation hall with Goujun and Li Touten, the latter with Nataku in tow.

"… Hikaru, what did you do?" Tenpou had been the one who dared to ask after sharing a deadpanned look with the general.

"You'll have to keep track of Nataku Taishi to find out," Hikaru's smile had taken on a secretive edge before sombrely speaking of her hope for the war god to be encouraged enough from the day's experience to gain some independence.

The two other men had been struck dumb for a moment by the rather sympathetic – though idealistic – insight. It had been then the Seishin representative gave them the double whammy by announcing his pending removal from the Western Army.

Honestly, the matter of Li Touten would merit some serious discussion. But Kenren would have it conducted only after the well-meaning but nonetheless somewhat naïve Seishin representative was safely outside the zone of probable backlash.

Hypothetical bout of clairvoyant ability aside, Tenpou was possibly right in saying that Hikaru's departure was for the best.

The Seishin soldier was still sincerely trying to offer alternatives. "I mean… it should be obvious! Today's joint exercise can be easily dismissed as a childish game," Hikaru pointed out earnestly. "Is this argument insufficient to placate the ruffled feathers?"

The marshal smiled kindly at the slight youth, who seemed increasingly perturbed. "We'll know how to deal with it," he attempted to reassure the other with a confident tone.

Kenren, whose mind caught up with the dialogue, decided to lend a hand to Tenpou's effort in dissuading Hikaru from worry. "Yeah! What can go wrong with me around?" he interjected boastfully.

The marshal was grateful for the interruption but had to swallow a chuckle when his friend started shamelessly dispensing a last bit of advice to Hikaru, who openly rolled his eyes. Kenren seemed convinced the Seishin representative was apt to land himself in trouble should he not be around to, in his own words, 'pull him out'ta hot waters'.

It became even more difficult to keep a lid on his mirth when Hikaru shot the general a disbelieving look that said he was remembering the numerous occasions the First Squadron leader was not following his own advice.

"Don't worry, Kenren Taishou-sama," the Seishin representative replied sardonically, "I'm not inclined to sweet-talk girls. Or make a habit of rubbing people's worst attributes in their faces…" – as Hikaru continued in his happy little spiel of Kenren's faults, seemingly determined to dig out every speck of dirt in the history of his acquaintanceship with the First Squadron general, Tenpou was tempted to raise his opinion of the many similarities to Hikaru's own character that he spotted in the hefty list.

However, considering the sure invitation of wrath that would incur, he did not think such an act advantageous to his own health. Secondly, such entertainment that came by the shaming of his bold-tongued friend deserved to be savoured. Hopefully, the message of refraining from stirring up controversy might finally penetrate Kenren's thick skull. And last but not least, Hikaru's memory work was quite an impressive indeed. He supposed this was one of the last chances he had of seeing the Seishin soldier's cheekiness at work. Summarily, there was no need to stop a good show.

"Nor do I see the need to punch walls to make a point…" Hikaru was snapping his fingers; eyes round in display of exaggerated epiphany. He was referring to Kenren's recent altercation with an official from the Ministry of Ceremonies. Tenpou wisely kept out of the firing zone even though he had playbacks of slammed doors and smashed glass, among others, courtesy of the Seishin attaché.

When an indignant Kenren began his enthusiastic side of the argument, Tenpou decided to cut in before the sniping became an all-out pissing contest, of the opinion that his office was not large enough to contain the combined egos of the general and the Seishin soldier. He did so feel like a nursemaid at times dealing with the two of them together.

Yet, it was part of the package that would cause those in the Western Army who knew Hikaru to miss the unconventional youth when he would be gone – Kenren and himself included.

So he threw up an idea of a farewell meal before the Seishin soldier's final day of stay.

It was successful distraction, preventing the further deterioration of verbal quality between the bickering pair. Hikaru was not adverse to Tenpou's suggestion, though the timing, as it turned out, was tight. "The papers will state an immediate termination of my services. I am to leave within three days," he elaborated. "In fact, I'm expected to clear out of my apartment starting tomorrow."

That was quick – Tenpou thought, careful to keep his face blank – too quick, in fact. Seishin no Goten must be extremely keen on having their attaché back. A sharp lift of Kenren's brows told him the other man shared the same train of thought. Still, as he had previously stated, it was probably for the best…

"Oi, need a few of us to pop over an' help with de packing?" the general was eyeing his subordinate of the remaining three days with a mixture of concern and dubiousness.

"Oh no… it's done, really…" Hikaru hastily responded. But his answer only fed the sense of incredulity at the apparent urgency to usher him out of the Western Army. "I mean, I don't have a lot of stuff…"

Something in their arch looks was making the Seishin representative uneasy, Tenpou was aware, as Hikaru attempted to defray their curiosity with the patchy explanation.

"Let's set the gathering on the day after!" the latter exclaimed, detracting from the topic altogether. "Besides, I need time to invite some people other than the First Squadron. The usual place?" He looked at the other two men questioningly.

Somewhere along the line, the First Squadron had fallen into a habit of booking a particular private suite of a specific establishment for squadron events. With Kenren's close association with the marshal, the latter was more often than not dragged (out of his library) into one of the boisterous get-togethers that the close-knit army unit liked to arrange. In fact, the first time they had used the location, it had been a surprise party for Tenpou's benefit.

"Of course," the marshal smoothly replied, accommodating the turn of conversation. "Kenren can make the reservation. As the direct superior of a retiring soldier, he should take charge of the arrangements." He beamed at a squawking First Squadron leader, with Hikaru backing him up with a bright expression of gratitude. And the matter was conveniently settled.

The Seishin soldier rose from his place on the sofa beside Kenren, whose arms were crossed, huffy after being hustled into a job. He was not balking at the responsibility. It was having the option taken out of his hand that made him grumpy. For the general liked to tease but it did not mean he took well to a dose of his own medicine. He was stubborn but could be really childish that way.

Yet, where matters of affection were concerned, the bark of handsome officer was worst than his bite, Tenpou knew. And Hikaru had an inkling of that as well, if the self-satisfied little smirk he covertly shot his immediate superior was of any indication.

"I'll make a move first," the Seishin lad told them, positioning himself before the coffee table placed in between their sofas. His hands were loosely clasped together and his playfulness was replaced by a gentler air. "I still have matters to see to in my apartment."

How rather anti-climatic, after all the vicissitudes of the day and through the months and a year that the Seishin soldier had spent in their midst, for him to take leave of them upon a comment of the mundane to see to, Tenpou mused, still feeling out-of-sorts. Perhaps the measure of the aftershock is inversely proportionate to the momentous, he absentmindedly analysed.

"Kid, ya'll drop us a note now an' then?" Kenren said. His faux tantrum was dropped for a gruff, reluctant tone.

Hikaru had an emotional shine in his eyes as he nodded, obviously affected as well by his imminent departure. His guilelessness would be missed; Tenpou was already getting a tad wistful.

"We'll keep in touch," the olive-skinned youth promised, sounding very sure. Then, he did something unexpected and unprecedented in the period the two officers had known him.

The Seishin attaché bowed – waist bent perpendicular, deeply, respectfully for at least full three counts.

"Thank you both, for taking care of me."

Tenpou stared, stumped, as he felt something inside him warmed, where words turned too frivolous if spoken. He could not remember the last time he had received such a profound, unfeigned display of courtesy. Kenren must have felt the same, he supposed, since the other man was uncharacteristically mute, reduced to gazing at the leaving First Squadron member in amazement.

* * *

**Footnotes:**

1) Lyrics taken from the chorus of Whitney Houston's 'One Moment In Time'.

* * *

**A Note from Lady Rurouni:**

YES! This is the end of 'Hikaru' arc! The bratty princess has graduated! Woohoo!

Com'on, readers! Please celebrate with me by reviewing! I love to hear what you think of the fic so far. Anything!


	20. Sideline III: Infectious

**Romance of the Seventh Star Sideline III**

**Infectious**

The tightly interwoven labyrinth that was the bureaucratic reality of the Realm Above was symbolically reflected, even in its infrastructure. The various complexes – elaborate palaces to plainer block of flats, the intricacy of design for each subjected to factors of perceived importance and functionality – serving a myriad of purposes ranging from the residential, magisterial to even leisure, was in fact one elaborate network of shared buildings, connecting bridges and underground passages. Technically, it was possible to travel from, say, the comparatively menial Statutory Board of Construction Works in the north-east outer district to the much statelier Sanctuary of Divination Studies at the western quarters of the imperial palace without taking to the roads, though it would definitely be a greatly serpentine route due to the various stops at other governmental joints.

This enclave was the heart of the capital and at its core, the throne. It was metonymic that every gestalt of this highly exclusive matrix, where the boundaries between public and private were ambiguous and family was politics, sat in an expanding circle from its theocratic centre.

All authority projected from the Tentei. All roads led to the Tentei.

A unit of this organism – the Li house, occupied a mansion in the periphery of Tentei's sprawling royal estate, within an intermittent area that connected to the Western Army compound. From a certain direction, over a few roofs and lanes buffering between other residences, one could see into a particular courtyard of the barracks distinct for its sizable cherry blossom grove.

That the Li mansion towered one or two stories above most of the surrounding bureaucratic addresses, themselves of no mean construction, was a point of note to Nataku the first time chichi-ue(1) showed him around the house. The chain of corridors with its pockmarks of peeling paint and series of vast empty rooms was a brand new world from the cavernous convolution of arcane technology that had been his… cradle.

The wonder, however, had been the first brush of outdoor breeze that accompanied a vision of an endless expanse of blue and fluffy white. Nataku might have gotten used to the infinite measurement of the universe in which he had been given… sentience but he still remembered the explosion of awe at his first panoramic view of the outside from the top floor of this place he was told was his home.

But there was no opportunity to indulge in any related activities of such stirring response.

For chichi-ue began training him. Beyond rudimentary reading and writing, his formal education consisted of methodologies of war as well as the martial arts. It was very utility-centred. Nataku was constantly reminded that he was… no, he must be… chichi-ue's most beautiful source of power.

It had something to do with him as the proof of the Li house's brilliance.

Frankly, knowledge of the Li house history was all very vague to Nataku. What little he knew about the background of the family he was… enlisted in came from the semi-conscious gloating of chichi-ue, especially in the privacy of his bathroom when the afro-haired man would groom him – personally.

It was fawning, the way chichi-ue would scrub his skin or comb his hair slowly and deliberately, near caressing; to hear him mutter of his self as his most sublime creation. Nataku had not realised how suffocating it felt until later, when they had many more servants around the mansion. His father had more duties to deal with and he was sometimes forced to rely on outside help to see to the material care of his son.

The brisk, efficient and polite manner which the servants tended to him had left Nataku disconcerted at first. He was not used to the absence of a certain gleam in the eyes; an unbridled glee which withered his will away under a consuming assumption of possession. It was precisely their perfunctory service which gave him a contrast to chichi-ue's overly wrought… appreciation.

But he must be obedient and so had kept his confusion to himself. However, he continued observing, absorbing information and noting the differences in responses to his person.

He would not like the servants… if he had a choice. They performed well, but were distant; hesitant to look at him in the face, going about their duties with the single-minded desire of completing their job and nothing else.

Still, they did tend to him. He had no other company to depend on. Haha-ue(2) could barely speak to him. He could pass by weeks without a glimpse of the slim, attractive long-haired woman with well-defined features whom chichi-ue had informed him was his mother. Nataku had wondered if she was the feminine version of chichi-ue's role in his life. However, unlike chichi-ue's refusal to detach from him, haha-ue had never voluntarily stayed within five feet of his person. Her nervous eyes were always quick to slide away, Nataku had noticed. He had caught haha-ue staring, with a hard look of disgust, at him once. Turning to look inquiringly at her, she had paled and instantly excused herself from the room.

In conclusion, the servants were all he had. They did, arguably, leave him more at ease than if it had been chichi-ue, breathing thoughts of vengeance against those who had insulted him, who had brought his once-great house so low, that he had vested all hopes of glory on his one and only Nataku… while wiping a wet towel down his back in long, lingering strokes.

Initially, such treatment from chichi-ue had left him keen with an obligation to fulfill the immense ambitions of the man who so obviously beheld him as the key to his salvation. Nowadays, it took all his effort to remain rigid under the drowning weight of chichi-ue's gaze. It was a gaze that demanded him to subjugate the entire world and had it delivered to his hands.

Nataku did not know if he could do it. In fact, he was not sure if he wanted to.

But he was chichi-ue's Nataku and that meant following whatever chichi-ue dictated. Besides, chichi-ue said he loved him and that he was his ultimate pride and joy.

Nataku did not have anyone to ask if he was supposed to feel all cold and knotted up inside and that breathing should become more difficult whenever chichi-ue said that.

Chichi-ue would at times mention how he was supposed to be one of the highest-ranking ministers in the court. How in the glory days, the Li house had been under the immediate service of the Tentei, even though any member of the house easily surpassed the fatuous emperor in competence. That even now, none of the nobles who think themselves so superior was fit to lick his feet; the outrage to think they had expected him to grovel before them. And how it was such an insult that those who lorded over him in the army were mere plebian and the proper order should be the reversal. Yet he – Nataku – would bring the awe chichi-ue deserved all back.

Occasionally, chichi-ue said he did well and must continue to do so; he must be infallible before the Tentei whom chichi-ue would report to on his success in enforcing the law of the Realm Above, where the Tentei was supposedly iconic. Nataku knew chichi-ue was pleased with his performance, even though in the Gyoku-Kou Den(3), or the Jade Imperial Hall, before the celestial ruler on his throne, chichi-ue would exalt the majestic grace as the only means by which Nataku could succeed at all.

Chichi-ue had talked as if the emperor, a prosperous-looking middle-aged man with a perpetual sneer on his face, was the inspiration infused in every swing of his sabre. How weird to attribute a quality to the Tentei from no such basis! And even more perplexing since chichi-ue tended to snort with a conflicting twist of distaste and gratification after such sessions, in which the Tentei would accept the homage paid by the Li house as if it was to be expected.

Nataku was not privy to the full history of the Li house. But he did understand it was prominent "before" to own the mansion they were occupying now. It was at the tip of Nataku's tongue to ask what was so essential about the Li house or what exactly about it that was to be restored. That through him, chichi-ue planned to rectify their dismal fortunes. Whatever it was, from the evidence of chichi-ue's pleasure, it was working. The imperial favour upon them – the bestowment of soldiers and an expanding serving staff were examples of such positive changes.

Honestly, Nataku could not decide what made him feel worse; the pompousness of the ruler or the apathy of the servants and haha-ue. He wondered how chichi-ue bore it all, considering it seemed there was so few beyond themselves that chichi-ue seemed to qualify as valuable company.

Many times, immediately after a meeting in chichi-ue's office with a general perhaps, or lately, an official from other ministries, chichi-ue would turn to him (who had been standing quietly beside the seat of authority to show that chichi-ue made decisions on his behalf) and sneered at the foolishness of the person they had just come to an agreement with. It was chichi-ue's validation of how much worthier they were.

Secretly, Nataku wanted to question why chichi-ue would want to rule over or acquire the approval of those whom he deemed so stupid. Why did chichi-ue want to have anything to do with people he obviously despised? It did not make a lot of sense.

In fact, a whole lot of things did not make sense.

Chichue said he should not be interacting with the common soldiers as he was their better. Nataku was curious to know how he was better and how mingling with others would make him less "better". Looking at the way the soldiers interacted comfortably among themselves, it seemed not being "better" was not that bad.

Also, chichi-ue said he wanted the best for him so he had to win at all times against his foes. What was the best for him? – Nataku was tempted to ask. He tried to imagine this object called "the best" but came up blank. On the other hand, he was aware chichi-ue thought it the best thing every time he was victorious.

Could it be that what was "the best" for him and "the best" for chichi-ue were two different things?

He would like still to receive chichi-ue's praises but… but…

Would it be so disastrous to get to know the other soldiers or even the servants? He would really like to try. Perhaps they were not as terrible as chichi-ue claimed they were.

Speaking of risks, perhaps he could venture out into the gardens like how he really, really wished… or… or… explore that far-away woods he could glimpse through the windows on the higher floors. Perhaps it would not be as ridiculous an activity to him as it was to chichi-ue.

There was a magnolia grove growing at the corner of the mansion. From the window of the third storey study, he had seen a blue jay build a nest among the branches of one of the trees. He wanted so much to have a closer look. There might be eggs in it. Baby blue jays… what would they look like?

But chichi-ue said he must spend his time on training, to ensure he was undefeatable. And that he must not dawdle on frivolous activities that did not add to his prowess. He must not be as silly as the others who did not know what they should be doing.

Nataku wondered how a trip to the gardens would reduce his power in any way. Besides, if he was not training, he was attached to his father's side. He could not figure out how watching others bowing and acquiescing to whatever chichi-ue said would add on to his abilities. Certainly, lauding the Tentei for his boundless kindness absolutely did nothing to boost his energies.

Why was being good and obedient to chichi-ue getting so hard? Why was agreeing with chichi-ue making him feel so heavy inside instead?

The ambivalence had been intensifying for quite some time already. In the past two months, it had become the norm for Nataku to stare blankly for a length of time into the gloom of his spartanly furnished room till sleep finally pulled him under.

But tonight, he was hugging his pillow to his chest and the blanket was tangled around his legs from his restless shifting about. Sleep was evasive for the first time not because he was feeling too miserable but due to the excitement still pulsating within him.

Memories of the day's events were rehashed in his mind, their emotional imprints more profoundly marked than the narrative details: exhilaration gaiety challenge connection accomplishment aching mouth stretching smiling and smile laughing and laugh jumping yell scream in abandonment playing with him playing with others playing…

And threading through these vivid splashes, words carved a deep groove in his psyche. He heard the voice of that strange Western Army soldier, Hikaru-san, proclaiming once and again – _You're a likable person with pretty golden eyes that are unique… It's others who are idiotic for not being able to see the fantastic fellow that you are!_

As much as the so-called military exercise had been a wild ride, it was what happened afterwards with Hikaru-san that was the most pivotal.

They had been left to themselves in the spacious waiting hall because the two Seishin no Goten princes wanted to speak only to chichi-ue and the Commander Goujun. These princes were obviously very important people because chichi-ue had been following suit to instructions that he would normally never agree to. In their presence, chichi-ue could say nothing of his displeasure of his son's first failure, though Nataku's heart was dampened with the awareness of the stormy mood his father was shoring behind a stony countenance.

_So… Nataku-sama… I believe you had fun today?... Perhaps you could do it more often?... Play around with friends, I mean._

Hikaru-san had been astonishingly gregarious to him during the game. Nataku had not dare to expect more, certainly not the possibility of initiating a casual conversation with him for no apparent reason other than friendliness. The First Squadron member had tried to explain what friends were. Friends were people who enjoyed spending time together; people that like one another.

His brains had come to a stop.

"_People don't make__ friends with monsters." He surprised even himself with how sick he sounded. "They kill them. They have the same eyes as I do."_

He did not understand why Hikaru-san's dark eyes had flashed with regret when he had reacted with uncertainty to the suggestion of having friends. Hikaru-san had also not excused himself like haha-ue kept doing, like the many others who were careful not to look at his golden orbs.

It had been impossible for Nataku, even from his very first trip to the Realm Below, not to notice this one similarity he had with his more grotesque mission targets. He was well aware of his physical trait which generated the greatest aversion from people around him.

The older youth had held his ground, glared back and announced he had decided that his golden eyes were… _actually quite pretty_.

Abomination; heretical being; monster, bane of cosmic order – terms that had become familiar which described what he had been instructed to destroy; what he was as well.

No one had ever complimented his hateful eyes.

_You're a likable person with pretty golden eyes that are unique… It's others who are idiotic for not being able to see the fantastic fellow that you are!_

He could not comprehend why Hikaru-san did as he did, why that willingness to feel sorry or be enthusiastic for him. It marvelled him that the other soldier was able to grin at him with no trace of fear, to chat with him about pulling pranks as a means of self-enjoyment till he found the company of those who would think well of him.

Pranks, according to Hikaru-san, were just the lesson the idiots around him needed.

Nataku had learnt much ever since he had first opened his eyes. His immediate lesson was the hazy vision of chichi-ue's mad exultation while a harrowing scream of horror, that he later thought sounded like haha-ue, drenched the background red as the viscous liquid out of which he had emerged.

But of all voices telling him what he must be or calculating what he was, only Hikaru-san's came close to articulating his undecided and deeply buried but gestating … hope.

_Perhaps you could do it more often?... Play around with friends, I mean…_

For Nataku was hoping that chichi-ue was wrong.

* * *

Far away from Tentei's capital, more than an hour's journey by carriage, the Seishin Okimi – head of a noble house whose lofty ambassadorial estate was, significantly, within anterior radius from the splendid Gyoku-Kou Den, Jade Imperial Hall – gifted with foresight, dreamt of strife and blood.

* * *

**Footnotes:**

1) Chichi-ue = Father, a more archaic and formal term

2) Haha-ue = Mother, a more archaic and formal term

3) Gyoku-Kou Den = literally "Jade Imperial Hall". Gyoku = jade, Kou = imperial, Den = the palace or hall. This is inspired by the Chinese literary source of the Tentei, termed as the "Jade Emperor".

**From Lady Rurouni:**

Thanks, **Patriot16**! It's been a long time since I've heard from you, eh?

To everyone else – review please!


	21. Entry 14: A Different Angle

**The Romance of the Seventh Star**

_Entry 14: A Different Angle_

_I try to speak kindly of Konzen Douji. Not least because of some pious respect for the dead but it would be poor of me not to give credit where it is due. _

_For the large part of my acquaintanceship with him, there are few moments where I do not recall the two of us at loggerheads with each other. However, to even be able to rouse such sentiments and effort from him was itself a marvel, I suppose. Too numerous are the complaints of him being aloof one tends to think he is a recluse forced into society. That constant displeasure emanating from his face and the rigid posture certainly helped perpetuate that impression._

_Konzen Douji was not an easy person to get along with, not least because of his caustic personality. I am of the opinion that the majority find him unapproachable because they sense, subconsciously or otherwise, that they could not buy his favour. He wore this trait of his so blatantly it is convenient to read him as standoffish._

_My interpretation of his character is a subtle difference from the popular view. However, it is a defining one. There is a contrast between being brusque because one is simply unfeeling and because one finds nothing worth caring for. The difference is the presence of a potential for cruelty or compassion._

_Following such logic, it is easy to assume I mean to say Konzen Douji considered those around him beneath his affection – arrogance at its supreme, in another word. Yet such a conclusion is fitting by mere coincidence; too many do think him unbearably haughty._

_My frank proposal is to take Konzen Douji at face value: there is indeed nothing he deemed of value. Not certainly because his person had not been surrounded by plenty. I have previously made mention of our identically advantageous social position. My point, in order to apprehend the import of my idea, necessitates an inverse approach to this puzzle. It is to ask: what was of value to Konzen Douji?_

_Konzen Douji is not a hard man. He cannot be hard because he has never travailed through the agonistic trials of the pressed in which a person might choose to scab oneself. He is merely untried in the area of the sentimental. _

_Just because Konzen Douji does not put himself out to please the demanding crowd does not equate to an acrimonious nature. Of course, I cannot deny that in behaviour, he gave that impression. I too have been subjected to his odious manners and utterly have no intention of exonerating him in that aspect! _

_However, I will be honest to admit that he was not being deliberately provoking, not as Kenren Taisho generally was, and as could Tenpou Gensui be when he chose to apply it as a tactic. Undeniably, Konzen Douji knew the rules of etiquette. Born and bred in his station, it is impossible he had not received such basic education. I have seen him perform the appropriate speech acts – to a minimal extent, (and laughably) in a rather deadened way which utterly defeats the purpose of the polite approach. Therefore, I must say he was not unintelligent but merely disassociated with the knowledge he possessed._

_This has been my argument all along. As long as Konzen felt himself undisturbed in his bubble, he had no care for the passing of the world around him. His self-will was so strong the tastes of the external powers had little impact on his person._

_I believe he was largely ignorant of the extent of his own control over himself; for there had been no catalyst for him to explore this possible advantage, at least, not until Goku appeared._

_No, Konzen Douji dictated his own system of worth. So the question persists: what was of value to him?_

* * *

Kenren was taking a leisurely stroll to Tenpou's office. Technically, he was answering a summons but since the instruction delivered by the clerk was pretty vague – merely informing him of the destination without stating the reason, he reckoned it was nothing urgent and he could afford to take his own sweet time. After all, slow and easy – torpidity, really – had been the new banality in the Western Army nowadays.

It could drive a man crazy, this inactivity, and there was a point Kenren had toyed with the idea of switching profession. He had considered the fishing trade; the vibrant imagery of a fish in throes of its last vestige of watery life a contrast to the utter pointlessness of military service. Sweaty training was meaningless if the end result was to laze about and let a scrawny kid duke it out with the big and ugly. And it must not be forgotten that a minute spent in a testosterone-laden military dojo was a minute lost to the company of the more fragrant and delicate sort.

The last exciting event that he could remember was the pseudo-military exercise the First Squadron had against the Toushin Taishi and his men. It had been at least a year since. Kenren wondered how the Seishin no Goten representative was doing. Hikaru had not appeared again; instead, sending an occasional letter, along with a few gifts.

The game, in which Toushin Taishi lost and unorthodox as it was, was catalytic in the internal politics of the military.

Firstly, it had some deterring effect on the growing hegemony of Nataku's presence which was, basically, indiscernible from the person of Li Touten. The game had succeeded in humanising the untouchable war god, blunting the tension between fear and aversion in the perception towards him. It was a crack in the psychological buttress that Li Touten had crafted of his son… one which the undersecretary was quick to deal with.

In addition, it had exposed the self-centred character of Nataku's camp and in revealing it as a debility – for a single powerhouse like the Toushin Taishi did not equate to the army itself, nor by him alone guaranteed infallibility – it had made a mockery of their (or Li Touten's) underlying ideology.

Basically, the invincibility of the War Prince was disturbed.

But Li Touten was a snarling hound that had already sunk its teeth into the meat. And it became obvious, if it had not been so before, that he belonged with a pack.

That the undersecretary would prove recalcitrant to any possible challenge to the ascendancy of his self and his son was, to Kenren and Tenpou, a given. In fact, subsequent development of affairs could be understood as a backlash from the Afro-haired man, who no longer held any bars. Whatever the optimistic headway made – drafted by Hikaru – through the joint exercise was overwhelmed by the cataclysm of the response from Li Touten. And that could not be possible without the backing of an unseen power that had penetrated into the very spine of the Above Realm rulership.

The joint exercise had occurred during a period of negotiation where Goujun was pressurised to restructure the Western Army in Nataku's favour. Though the Dragon King knew well his duty to the celestial throne, it did not mean he had not minded the intrusion into the responsibility and authority that had been the honour of his house since time memorial. No matter how disinclined he was to the abstracts in politics, by virtue of how boundaries had been rewritten not according to the books, he could sense there were ominous agendas at foot undermining the system.

As an elite soldier and commander, Goujun could immediately comprehend the grave structural weakness that the game had uncovered of the war prince's faction. It was his greatest argument against the intents of the upper echelon in court, which was practically making him and his house relinquish their traditional place in the established hierarchy. A Toushin Taishi was an advantage subsumed in the ranks of the armies of the Realm Above. It had never meant to be the totalitarian talisman of the celestial might by itself, so he had motioned before the Tentei during a general assembly of all officials and courtiers.

Li Touten and Nataku had both been in the meeting as well. However, the former had hardly needed to make defenses for his son, who was taking his usual place in the shadow of his father. In any case, it would have been unseemly for Li Touten to be forward in his suit. Rising star as he might be, at that point of time, he was – publicly – a mere mid-ranked administrator in comparison to the upper-ranking supervisors such as Goujun.

Besides, Li Touten had no need to personally debate his cause because he happened to have the most irreproachable advocator in the form of the Tentei.

For the Tentei had dismissed Goujun's concerns on the spot. Even Tenpou, master of façade, could not veil his frustration as he had narrated the events of the gathering, where he was also present as the Dragon King's second in command.

It had been chilling how quickly the emperor swept aside Goujun's views and even more disturbing for the ready excuses he had, as if he had made up his mind even before the meeting, as if voices had already been feeding him their alternative rhetoric.

But the truly vindictive strike had been the attempt to disband the First Squadron. The Tentei had commended the men who managed to outplay the War Prince and his team, approving how they had 'succeeded in showcasing their potential'. He had declared foisting them off to the charge of Nataku as their reward.

Tenpou had known he had to cut in at that moment before the announcement was made irreversible. He had been banking on Goujun's trust in him as he stepped forward, knelt before the throne, offered polite apologies for his boldness and questioned if the Tentei should not deny the Dragon clan – with their constitutional positions within the Realm's institution of martial law enforcers – their right to exercise discretion over the appropriation of resources within the armies.

Goujun had been as equally taken back as the entire audience by the seemingly off-topic inquiry. Tenpou had taken the opportunity to elaborate that it was a needful reminder of the proper proceedings given the certainty of personnel reshuffling within the military.

When the Tentei had stuttered his approval, unprepared for such an unexpected script, the marshal had immediately asked for a grace period to settle the reorganisation of the Western Army, still under the titular charge of Goujun. Therefore – he had concluded with what truly was the thrust of his message – it might be premature to speak of who was to be transferred to Nataku's department. Tenpou had capped his little performance by beseeching for the Tentei's magnanimity while they took a few weeks to work out the details.

Goujun might not possess the subtlety of his subordinate but he had been able to recognise the opening that had been created for him, that it was his cue to step in before he might lose one of his most highly regarded strategist and soldier to the fury of a monarch who was likely to take offence once he could register how he had been led by his nose. So the Commander of the Western Army had to back his marshal and the Tentei, trapped by his own words and insensitive to the motive of Tenpou's ploy, had not been able to formulate a rebuttal.

It had been an extremely fragile trade-off, with Tenpou toeing a precarious tightrope. After experiencing a momentary gamut of disbelief, indignation, dismay and protest upon hearing the story, Kenren had decided he might as well be realistic about the very threatening situation the First Squadron had been in and simply be grateful for the green-eyed man's gall in putting his head on the chopping board on their behalf.

Tenpou did not escape unscathed. The Tentei, even if he had not been cogent of the particularities in how he had been duped and why, could sense he was not in grips of the situation. Compelled more by the issue of face than actual smarts, he had rebuked Tenpou for stepping out of line, for challenging his sovereignty over the members and houses of the domain which he ruled. The celestial ruler had demanded Goujun to answer for the obvious lapse of discipline among his men.

The Western Army might have never been the same after the appearance of Nataku. However, that court session had been the tipping point. At the current moment, Li Touten was all but in name the de facto civil authority holding the reins of the guns. In Kenren's (sneering) opinion, the Tentei might as well hand over his throne to the undersecretary. One could hardly differentiate who was overall in charge these days: the celestial emperor or the Afro-haired sham of a father who was peddling his own son as the scourge of all anomalies, conveniently including dissenters against himself, of course.

There were so many layers of irony in the situation Kenren could not even be bothered sifting out the pathetic humour of it all; just one big, stinking load of hypocrisy, simply put.

Eventually, the wiry general neared Tenpou's office and was surprised to find two men standing outside. They were both wearing three-quarter sleeved tunic and slacks of an intermediate shade of blue as well as some light armoury. But the most obvious confirmation of their identity as guards from the Seishin no Goten was their blue chakra marks.

Naturally, the general guessed at once that they were escorts for a visitor from the subsidiary court and that the person was likely to be inside Tenpou's quarters. But before he could decide to inquire who the person was, a muffled shriek emitted from behind the closed doors.

"All this time and you didn't say a thing? How could you?"

The first thought that struck Kenren was how familiar the voice was; how strongly it reminded him of Hikaru, long as it might be since he actually heard his ex-subordinate. His expression of startled interest, however, contrasted with the alarm on the faces of the Seishin guards.

"You liar! You cheat!" the disembodied voice continued its rant and the general realised there was trouble breaking out inside his friend's office. A thud and a series of other noise that sounded like falling objects convinced the three men outside that they needed to check what was going on in the room immediately.

Without care for protocol, Kenren was the first to push open the doors and rushed into the room. He stopped short at the sight of an unknown but very lovely girl – he still had the presence of mind to note – clutching a stuffed red parrot in her hands and looking as if she was ready to chuck it at an uncharacteristically panicking Tenpou, who was using his sofa area as the buffer zone.

Indeed, the young lady was awfully striking – silky dark locks, alabaster complexion, eyes a startling shade of silver, flushed cheeks, trim body decked out in a classy cocktail dress of a lemon yellow with an embroidered mandarin collar and long trumpet sleeves.

Unfortunately, she was also screeching away at the top of her voice. Such behaviour did whittle Kenren's admiration somewhat.

"You've always loved making a fool out of me! Haven't you?"

Tenpou ducked to avoid the specimen of taxidermy from the Realm Below, saving himself an injury on his left shoulder. The parrot slammed against an ornate coat hanger instead and for a nerve-wreaking moment, the wobbling stand threatened to topple.

"How dare you lead me on, you despicable man!" the girl continued screaming as she grabbed the pile of scrolls from the top of the nearby cabinet. "I trusted you!"

Lovers' quarrel? A boggled-eyed Kenren could feel the synapses of his brains frying as he arrived at that conclusion. The scene did look awfully similar to certain past experiences he had. The next thing he knew however, two fists were gripping him by the front of his uniform and one of the Seishin no Goten guard was shouting in his face about insulting their Nana-hime-sama. Only then, the utterly stupefied general realised that he had exclaimed his thought aloud.

The other guard was pleading with the Seishin girl to calm down. Her arms were still raised with the potential projectiles in her hands, rabid look not abating. Out of the corner of his eyes, Kenren was aware of Tenpou stretching out his hands in a defensive pose while wearing the most unlikely apprehension on his face.

Then, Kenren's mind finally caught up with his ears. "Na… Nana-hime-sama?" he yelped. The colour of the girl's eyes was suddenly foregrounded, as was her blue chakra.

"You!" the identified princess hollered and Kenren noticed that she was now glaring at him. Her hands, he noted nervously, were still clutching the scrolls. The rollers were long, thick, of a good weight and could, no doubt, make a solid whack.

"Are you in it too? Did you know from the beginning as well?" the 'Nana-hime-sama' yelled. She flung the scrolls to the side – to the immense relief of the general – and stabbed an accusing finger at him, which only increased his bemusement.

One of the scrolls missed a porcelain statue by a few inches. Two others managed to knock down a few stacks of books though. A clutter of thuds followed as a mess of literature fell to the floor.

Kenren dumbly pointed his own finger at himself, eyes wide and absolutely having no idea what was going on.

And the growling Seishin guard was still holding him captive…

"Hi… Hika… Hi… Hime-sama…" Tenpou stuttered at this point, risking his self-preservation. The livid gaze of the girl swung to him. "No one else's involved. Really…"

The girl – apparently the mysterious Nana-hime of Seishin no Goten – was breathing heavily. Her face remained tight in ire. Then, to Kenren's horror, she began to blink her eyes, knit her brows and flatten her trembling lips. In short, she was displaying symptoms of the general's greatest weakness in all Realms: the universal feminine threshold of teary distress.

"Hikari-sama!" both guards cried out as their princess whipped around and fled out of the room.

Kenren was none too gently thrown aside. He stared, befuddled, at the disappearing backs of the guards as they chased after their upset princess.

When it was clear the Seishin no Goten members would not be returning, he turned dazed eyes on his wincing green-eyed friend and asked the obvious question. "Wanna clue me in?"

* * *

For up to twenty minutes, Kenren kept very quiet as the tactician gave his explanation, which, for all the latter's skills at being succinct, turned out to be one incredible story. He was sporting a glazed look by the time Tenpou was done, evidence of how unsettled he was. The general was usually more unflappable; quick on his feet to take charge of unexpected emergencies and fists potent – overly so, there were those who would say – to shut the mouth of any gaping danger.

Kenren was drawing a blank as to how to categorise the current situation.

Tenpou could sympathise with his friend's shock. The matter revolved around a person they had both known well for a good length of time after all. He waited patiently till his companion could find his presence of mind to speak.

After a long and anticipatory stretch of silence, Kenren finally turned his attention to the one other occupant of the office, seated in the opposite sofa and decked out in his usual attire of laboratory coat, shirt, tie and slacks. "Hikaru's actually de Nana-hime of Seishin no Goten…"

Tenpou eyed his friend warily. Kenren's tone was undecided between statement and question, with barely held back incredulity. "…Yes." he cautiously answered.

"Hikaru is actually a girl."

"… That would be obvious…"

"No…" Kenren mouthed slowly. Tenpou blinked at the low, tight tone before flinching and widening his eyes at the eruption of words and wailing aggression that came next. "No! It's not obvious!"

With a guttural yell, the suddenly hysterical general clawed at his hair. He stamped his booted feet hard on the floor in pique. "I've had a pretty girl – RIGHT. UNDER. MY. NOSE. DAILY…! For more than a year! And I'd no idea!" Kenren skewered his nonplussed companion with wide, deranged eyes. "NOOO! It's not obvious at all! What's wrong with MMEEE?"

Tenpou cleared his throat nervously and made an attempt to calm his friend. "You might want to keep it down, Kenren. I don't think Hikaru… well… Hikari-hime would like it if her exploits here are broadcasted."

But the First Squadron leader was still languishing in the deep end, moaning about his malfunctioning mating radar. Tenpou took comfort in the fact that his doors were shut once more; locked even, to prevent more unexpected visitors. It would help to contain Kenren's outburst. Securing the room had been the first thing he did before they had the conversation.

"Come now, Kenren… I was completely unsuspecting as well," Tenpou added and despite raising his volume slightly, his reasonable voice was drowned by an anguished bellow from the other man.

So the marshal resigned himself to waiting for Kenren's aneurysm to finish running its course.

He should have known what the greatest concern to the flirtatious general would be, Tenpou sighed wryly. Honestly, a host of more ominous repercussions could potentially explode from the situation. He should be relieved that the rationale behind Kenren's devastation was the least severe of all possibilities.

When the general was finally able to be coherent, he stared across the coffee table at the bespectacled man with utmost intensity. "Ya in deep shit, my friend," he declared with fervent faith of one in possession of the ultimate truth. "To have discovered de kid's secret is one thing. To discover it in such a way…"

"Ah… yes. I concur." There was nothing else Tenpou could say.

"And hide de' fact that ya knew all this time…!" Kenren crossed his arms, now glaring. "Can't ya have given me a hint?"

A corner of Tenpou's lips quirked up in a humourless smile. "What would that accomplish?" he shrugged. "And it wasn't my secret to reveal."

Kenren had to give the other man marks for the use of integrity as defense, infuriating as it was. "I shudder to think what other skeletons ya keeping…" he gritted out.

Tenpou shot him an inscrutable look and the general decided he did not want to venture down that line of thought. Despite popular opinion, he liked to keep life simple.

"How did he– she find out that ya knew?" Kenren quickly asked another question. He was discovering a difficulty with the correct reference of gender, too used to 'Hikaru'.

The marshal grimaced; a tinge of frustration in his tone. "The first thing she did is to joke if she looked familiar. It's clear she has the intention of being honest about 'Hikaru'. So I figured I might as well be frank," he spread his arms in a helpless gesture. "I supposed I… underestimated the strength of her reaction…"

Kenren face-palmed at the severe understatement. "She's a girl, Tenpou… And Hikaru –", he stopped short, not least because of a slippage of tongue but more to the indecisiveness of whether to delve into how there had always existed an undercurrent of competitive tension between the marshal and the Seishin princess, both of comparable pride. Their version of one-upmanship, which was an eclectic and sometimes funny attempt to out-sneak the other, was a dynamics integral to their mutual regard for each other. With this current revelation, it would seem the princess had been placed at a disadvantage all along. The general could understand why she had snapped.

So he dug for the most crucial piece of information that might make a difference in measuring how much Tenpou should be held responsible for the perceived betrayal of trust. "Have ya ever considered informin' de' kid ya knew about de' disguise?"

The marshal exhaled heavily. He leaned back against his sofa and crossed his legs, a picture of casualness as if discussing about the weather. "Naturally, that would be the option I thought about at first. But considering she was sent by Seishin no Goten itself, I didn't think it would be wise to interfere with what they are doing, given the chance that they are in the scheme. I do have to consider the political ramifications."

Kenren threw the other man an appraising look. "Are ya really so bothered about that?" he narrowed his eyes in skepticism. "I distinctively remember havin' a couple of conversations concernin' using Hikaru as bait. Kinda careless with your treatment of de princess, eh?"

"And I recall as well an agreement on the need to deal with her willfulness," Tenpou shot him a thin smile. It was a tad sinister; reminiscing of the old times of double talks. "She dared become one of my men. Of course I am obliged to treat her as such. To do otherwise would be insulting to her pride, wouldn't it?"

He paused for a thoughtful moment before continuing in a deceptively light tone. "Technically, I hadn't known she is the Nana-hime of Seishin no Goten then."

Kenren appraised him with a probing gaze. The thick silence between them simmered with the fundamental difference in their characters.

"Ya one messed-up guy, Tenpou…" the direct general concluded flatly and it was a terrible statement because of how factual it sounded.

Tenpou's expression was blank as still waters, showing no inclination at all to defend himself. But then, Kenren's words were not meant to be an insult; there was nothing to protest over.

"If I were you," the other man continued, collected and in control of his faculties, including his ability to be unapologetically blunt on where one had fallen short. "I would've confronted de kid, if not from de beginning, then as least when we've gotten to know one another better down de road."

"Ya know I wouldn't give a hoot about brown-nosing or gettin' pally with de uppers, not like ya. I get it ya did what ya thought is de' safest… but Hikaru'd become one of us. That should have made a difference along the way to all that brainy calculations of ya." The First Squadron leader was unyielding in his disapproval.

Tenpou lowered his gaze, his mien finally turning sombre. It was his equivalent of acknowledging the truth in the general's words. In any case, it was not something that had never occurred to him, habitual as it was for him to cover all bases when making his plans. Handling Hikari had always been a volatile project; the apparent advantage of keeping the princess's identity hidden constantly at war with the rapport that they had built over time. He had not been impervious to the second-guessing and – if he was frank to himself, guilt – that had emerged in the discrepancy between the two choices. But somehow, as days passed, glossing the matter over became set in stone and Tenpou, encountering no pressing impetus to do otherwise, simply let the issue be.

Besides, the tumult within the Western Army that had coincided with Hikari's appearance was complicated enough as it was. It had been hard enough keeping the princess's recklessness within control without exposing her.

But it would seem that their Seishin no Goten honorary soldier cum princess was exercising her non-compliant flair as usual and so, today was his day of reckoning indeed.

Kenren observed the marshal with a frown, sensing that the latter's tendency to take things too hard, self-recrimination including, was rearing its head. "Oi! Don't ya go beat ya-self up now!" he barked and was gratified when Tenpou gave a start.

"It's not as if ya didn't watch out for de kid," the general was almost scolding. "Always thought that ya somewhat keepin' an extra eye on him… well, her. Puzzled me, ya'know; had wondered if it's simply coz de kid does tend to get into trouble, even need a smack or two at times."

Tenpou remained mum. It was tacit admission; not denying Kenren's point about his watchfulness over the supposed Seishin attaché. That had been why he had decided to post Hikari to the First Squadron – despite contrary indicators at that time – directly under his nose.

As Kenren reevaluated what he knew of 'Hikaru', he started to see the humour of the situation. "But this does explain de snooty attitude better, especially when de kid first started out," he sniggered. "Thought it's just coz Hikaru's de baby of de family – turns out to be even more high-and-mighty than that. Huh!" He began cackling, not even bothered that he was confusing the name of the Seishin no Goten princess with her alter ego.

The marshal finally relaxed enough to crack a smile. "But she did well."

Kenren quieted down and grinned agreeably; glad the other man had avoided getting into a funk. "But how did a princess end up in camp anyway?" he asked curiously. "She didn't strike me as keen to be here at first, ain't I right?"

Tenpou rolled his eyes upward, scratching his chin absentmindedly. "Well… I do have my hypothesis," he replied but did not elaborate. With a mix of sheepishness and irony, he pointed out, "I can't exactly verify it, you know."

Without warning, the First Squadron leader jumped to his feet. Tenpou was taken back by the abrupt behaviour. "Where are you going?" the bespectacled strategist asked as Kenren strode to the door, though he had an inkling of what the other was up to.

"You should know," the general stopped in his tracks and turned back to answer, his lop-sided grin bearing his characteristic cockiness. "I figure it's high time I get to save ya hide instead of de other way round. Fortunately for ya, this lil'bump can be smoothened out in no time usin' my manly char –…" But the infamous lady's man did not finish his sentence. His face took on an odd expression as he cut himself short. Next, he was smacking a palm over his forehead, groaning. "… actually, I don't think I'm capable of seeing de kid as a girl…"

And suddenly, the standing soldier was gasping at another thought, his eyes popping in dawning horror.

The seated marshal, who was entertained by the array of emotions from his friend, waited for the latter to reveal his epiphany. He suspected Kenren would be having many of those, now that he was forced to see his knowledge of 'Hikaru' in a new light. There had been numerous instances of hilarity in the past, watching the ignorant general creating inadvertent farces out of his interaction with the girl-in-disguise.

"Wait a minute!" Kenren yelped, his voice was a notch higher than his usual pitch. "That means… we threw de lil' princess of Seishin no Goten in jail!"

The crafty marshal of the Western Army beamed.

Kenren eyeballed the disgustingly guileless look on his friend's face and had to suppress the urge to wring someone's neck. And others claimed _I'm_ the lawless one… he lamented inwardly, feeling sorely misunderstood.

The scowl on the general's face did not ease till he was out of the military compound and halfway through the path to the ambassadorial palace of Seishin no Goten.

* * *

Unfortunately for Hikari, she would not know of the hopeful visitor, seated as she was in a carriage driving away from the Seishin delegate residence.

The princess was staring out of the window and it was plain, by the unseeing glower on her face, that she was not particularly enamoured of the scenery.

"Hikari… Hikari!"

"Chi-chichiou-sama?" Hikari stammered as she realised she had been ignoring her father, who had been trying to get her attention.

The Seishin Okimi frowned at his youngest child facing him. Hikari had been acting rather oddly since they bumped into each other at the entrance of the delegate residence.

"Who or what has offended you so during your outing?" he asked pointblank and watched quizzically as his daughter seemed at a loss for words. Hikari was usually a lot less hesitant to voice her grouses.

"Are you really going to post guards on me whenever I go out?" the Seishin princess improvised. It was an argument she had with her noble father just that morning over breakfast. But throwing out a red herring was necessary. She certainly could not speak of her encounter with the Western Army officers. "It's… embarrassing to have them tagging along!"

"Two men or a team of five," Genshou replied firmly, in fact, repeating the ultimatum he made when Hikari had announced that she intended to take a walk out in the streets. "My ideal is to have at least two of your brothers with you." Four of the princes were in the capital with them; one as the current delegate and the others, purportedly, in honour of Hikari's social debut.

In truth, the six Seishin no Goten princelings were building up a case of paranoia among themselves over the welfare of their sister as she waddled into the capricious ranks of Tentei's court. If not for the need to have someone taking charge of Seishin no Goten, Genshou believed his entire family – wife and sons – would have graced the capital with their presence.

"I know my way around, chichi-ou-sama!" Hikari protested. "And I'm hardly helpless!"

The Seishin Okimi harrumphed. "Just because you were left on your own devices for a little while doesn't mean you can run off anywhere you like," he said, refusing to budge over what he considered was an issue of safety. "It's a different story now that you're in the capital as who you are."

Hikari muttered about hardly being left alone with the tabs that had been kept on her. Genshou was secretly amused.

"I certainly hope you will display a less forbidding temper later," he finally teased.

Hikari pulled a long face. "Later?" she asked, inquisitive despite her persisting disgruntlement. "What do you mean?"

Genshou raised his brows. "Don't you know where we are heading?" He had thought that was why she had seemed so eager to accompany him. His sons knew about this trip. They were the ones who made the travel arrangements for him last night and he had assumed they had informed their youngest family member.

His daughter shifted, looking chagrined. "Umm… I just wanted to go for a ride," she admitted. It was a spur of moment decision, to seek a distraction from her upset. She thought it was a less destructive choice than stewing in her anger alone in her chamber.

She had not headed straight back to the delegate residence after her disastrous trip to the military compound. Tearing out of the barracks, refusing to be so pathetic as to break down there and then, she had stormed aimlessly around the streets with her two flustered guards fast after her furious heels but not daring to ask any questions of their emotional princess.

Finally, after clearing her head enough to consider the repercussions of the whole event, she had pulled her guards aside and warned them not to breathe a single word of what they had seen to anyone. The two men her father had tacked on her were more confounded than anything else. Hikari doubted they could figure out what was going on other than that she was throwing an unexplainable fit. However, if the news got back to her family, they would certainly connect the dots and would definitely not be pleased.

The Seishin overlord eyed his disheartened-looking daughter with exasperated fondness. He should have known Hikari would try to squirrel out of having chaperons. Genshou was almost – almost – moved to suspend his instructions.

Perhaps later… much later, when Hikari proved that she could navigate her way around the aristocratic milieu independently. Until then, guards would be the (flimsiest) warning to all and sundry that she was not to be touched.

"Nevermind," Genshou sighed. "Imp." He scolded good-naturedly and watched indulgently as the princess pouted. She decided to ignore him, scooting over to the window.

Hikari fixed her gaze on the outside, propping her chin on the elbow she rested against the window sill. At that angle, her father could not see her face. She would rather her father think it was one of her tantrums than to catch her forlornness.

Just remembering Tenpou's deceit brought a bitter taste in her mouth and a detestable urge to bawl. Hikari clenched the fist that was stuck out of the window as she swallowed her anger. Of the times she felt humiliated by the Western Army marshal, this episode took the crowning shot. Her desire to tear the green-eyed man into pieces was only superceded by the wish never to see hide or tail of him ever again.

To think she was defying her family's disapproval of revealing herself as the Nana-hime of Seishin no Goten! She had been advised that her stint as 'Hikaru' should not be made public. Though Hikari saw the wisdom in that and did agree, she also felt that those of the close ties she had made as the Seishin attaché should have the privilege of the truth. She did miss her friends and did not see why she would have to pretend not to know them.

Was her judgment so poor? Were others complicit? Even Kenren Taishou, who, if he was truly in the dark, would certainly be in the know after the fiasco just now – if the marshal would come up straight for once, Hikari thought bitingly.

The Seishin princess was unaware of her father observing, perplexed. Mellowed as Hikari's temperament might be after her brief exile, she was certainly no meek lamb. His daughter was being too quiet, withdrawn even. He did not miss the unsettled air around her. But Genshou kept his thoughts to himself and let his brooding youngest child be. It was obvious that she did not wish to speak about it.

Thus, the rest of the journey passed in silence. But it was not a long trip and about ten minutes later, the horse-drawn carriage pulled up to its destination. It was only the slight jerk of the vehicle as it came to a complete stop that brought Hikari back to herself. A servant from the outside opened the doors at the back of the carriage for them and the princess hastily followed her father as he alighted.

Hikari found herself staring at a somehow familiar environment. She had never been at that porch, where carriages stopped to drop off their passengers. But the white marble walls, golden mosaic of a distinctive esoteric design, cylindrical roof tiles in deep purple; the dense atmosphere of secrets that hinted of the unfathomable beneath the superficial richness of form – she could recognise them.

Two servants, dressed in robes of brown, came forward, bowing. They ushered the Seishin no Goten nobles into the main compound, guiding them through into a spacious courtyard where flowering water hyacinths covered the large rectangular pool circumscribed by a walkway of white stone.

The Seishin princess took in her surroundings, growing surer of her guess. She had been here before, as 'Hikaru' certainly, and it was only for a brief, functional purpose. Hikari leaned towards her father, murmuring, "Chichi-ou-sama, this is…"

"Shichiku no Miya – residence of the Kanzeon Bosatsu," Genshou confirmed her thoughts, smiling at the growing interest he could see from her eyes. "We'll be meeting an old friend of mine."

* * *

**Footnotes:**

1) Shichiku no Miya = Purple Bamboo Palace

REVIEW PLEASE!


	22. Entry 15: The Disagreeable Cicada

**The Romance of the Seventh Star**

_Entry 15: The Disagreeable Cicada_

_I do not think it would surprise when I previously revealed that my introduction to Konzen Douji left me with an unfavourable impression of his person. It is, I am sure, a similar testimony of many._

_Goku, perhaps, was the exception. That child once confided in me his first impression of Konzen. It was quite a glowing report(1). Alas, Konzen was quick to educate him that his attractive exterior is not paired with an appealing within. I think it indicative of Goku's strength and purity of heart that he remained so attached. To him, an insensitive Konzen was merely a beautiful Konzen who was also insensitive. Such an accepting mind! A lesser spirit would have been cowed under Konzen's callous charge._

_It was precisely the unconscious efforts of Goku that has managed to penetrate Konzen's soulless cocoon; like the shell of the latter's namesake, shed time and again till enlightenment(2)._

_It does move me to watch how Konzen has finally come to grips with his desire to shelter Goku, as much as it had infuriated me during the process. He has treated that sweet boy as harshly as he treated anyone else. I have never cared for his ghastly attitude and was always more than willing to be candid of my opinion of him. It has incurred his acerbic reaction, of course. In short, we simply could not get along. If there was anything that we agreed on, it was a rejection of a truce._

_Admittedly, with such mutual animosity, my appearance probably contributed more to his prickliness than help dismantle it. The credit for that accomplishment must be left to the person of Goku, who managed to extract the gold from the dross of our antagonism with each other._

_More often now then before, I am capable of softer sentiments towards that recalcitrant man. Dare I say that I pity him? What wrath that notion would provoke from Konzen!_

_Yet what is left for me to feel – to gloat he took so long to realise there are greater colours than the dull shade of apathy? He is no longer around that I might deride him for his frigidity. That itself is already a pity._

_Certainly, Konzen has people around who have encouraged him to take a brighter perspective of life. His aunt Kanzeon Bosatsu is one such concerned person. Of course, that insufferable brute was simply too stubborn to appreciate such advice._

_I guess, when he eventually decided to, he ran out of time._

_And just when I finally welcomed his obstinacy; thinking it was impossible he would let himself die, he did. _

_Do not cicadas moult to attain new life?_

_Of course Konzen must be the contrary._

_In that case, I shall defy him. I shall let myself be taken with pity for his sake._

* * *

It was not a good day; hardly ever was for Konzen. He woke up with a bit of a fizz in his hair. The servant steeped the tea leaves for too long. Somehow he had got a splinter stuck on the underside of his left pinky and the fat stack of papers he thought he had managed to clear yesterday had reproduced itself, twice as high.

He was glad no one had spoken to him. In fact, he scowled even harder today to ensure that no one dare to even make a peep upon the sight of him. Konzen knew he had no patience this day to entertain frivolous matters, such as greetings.

Therefore, when a scared-looking attendant delivered the message that he was expected at the lotus pool courtyard, he nearly blew his top. Did no one know that documents do not get stamped and processed on their own?

In the end, Konzen did made an effort to school his expression into some semblance of dispassion. After all, he did not care to have people knowing his thoughts. Yet, if this minimal civility was not altogether convincing, it was none of his concern as well.

The blond could hear the merry conversation even before he passed through the arch into the courtyard. His aunt would receive her closer acquaintances in the inner sanctums of the palace, rather than the main audience hall. The kusobaba's(3) voice was distinctive, her alto pitch characterised by the usual languid tone. She was yakking something about beating off admirers. Expectedly banal, senseless; a complete waste of time…

Konzen approached the group of four; his aunt, her sidekick Jiroushin, the Seishin Okimi and a girl in yellow. They were seated around a stone table built on a round stone island in the centre of an immense circular pool. An uncovered stone pathway connected the island to the edge of the pool and served as the method of access. Pink lotuses at least the size of his hand liberally dotted the sheaved plethora of green. They rose above the waters on their stiff stems, their musk hung heavy in the air.

Emblematic of his aunt as the flower might be, Konzen did not see why they had to devote an entire pool to it, unless it was meant to be a joke. In his opinion, the old hag reminded him more of the stinky water than the plants.

The party was distracted from their interaction when they spotted him halfway through the pathway. "I'm here," the blond announced his presence as a duty done – reluctantly. "What do you want?" he shot the question at his hermaphrodite aunt.

Konzen tuned Kanzeon out when she criticised his lack of welcome. It was not new drivel; what did she expect – nauseate people with niceties? He had nodded at the Seishin no Goten overlord; his quota of courtesy fulfilled. And his eyes had landed briefly on the unknown chit, indicating he was aware of her existence. Konzen did not care for whatever ludicrous reasons his aunt had for asking him to 'join the party'. It was irksome enough that the appearance of these people had disrupted his schedule – whatever high-falutin motivations they had for dropping by. If the kusobaba continued to be so ridiculous, he would head back to his office immediately.

Kanzeon informed him who the chit was. Konzen spared the so-called seventh princess of the Seishin no Goten a glance to show he was listening. He narrowed his eyes when that Hikari-hime took a step towards him, expecting her to sprout some trivial babble or try to ingratiate herself. Therefore, he actually felt a grudging spark of interest when the Nana-hime merely greeted him with a 'good day', coolly inclining her head.

The nephew of Kanzeon Bosatsu was aware there was something different about the behaviour of this girl. It was almost… wary. She eyed him in a careful manner. It was nothing rude, but neither was it friendly. Normally, others were too annoyingly eager upon the introduction to him.

However, whatever went on in her head was none of his business.

"Since we have such rare guests among us, I thought we should have a picnic!" his crazy aunt declared and Konzen felt his blood pressure rise. He stared at his relative as though she was the plague itself.

"That's your idea! Don't involve me in it!" he barked, no longer caring if they were before strangers. Standing at the side of the bodhisattva, Jiroushin was cringing.

"The empire won't collapse without those papers for a few hours, boy," Kanzeon lazily waved a hand. "Look at the blooming flowers! And you get to know a new friend today!"

"The flowers are always blooming, you old hag! Make all the new friends you want but leave me out of it!"

"Let him be, Kanzeon-sama." Suddenly, another voice cut in. It was the princess. "We should be more gracious in regards to Konzen-dono's debility."

Four inquiring faces turned to Hikari for the rather baffling remark. The Seishin no Goten noble flashed a smile that Konzen supposed was meant to charm.

"Isn't it said that 'everything has beauty but not everyone sees it(4)'?" she obligingly explained. "I wouldn't want Konzen-dono to feel pressurised."

Konzen's eyes went wide as he worked out the insult. His furious attention bore down on the Hikari-hime whose nonchalant air became all the more mocking, her undertone of smugness peering through the false geniality. The violet glare could have drilled holes into and pulverised the head of the other girl.

Simultaneously, his aunt broke out in cackles. "I like your daughter's wit, Genshou-dono!" she gestured to the Seishin Okimi delightedly. The other aristocrat was actually smirking; his huff of disapproval half-hearted. Jiroushin's jaw was still unhinged.

"In that case, Konzen," Kanzeon gleefully turned to her nephew, who now could not decide who he detested more, the Hikari chit or his aunt. "Listen to the good advice and hang around to appreciate the beautiful!"

Konzen knew the day could only get worse from that point.

* * *

Konzen stormed ahead, not even checking if the silver-eyed girl could keep up with his gait. That kusobaba had foisted the irritating chit on him, saying he should show the latter around. As if he had time or inclination to play tour guide to that spoiled brat!

No. He was taking the opportunity to head back to his office.

Without warning, the blonde stopped in his tracks. He had just rounded a corner and should have spotted a flash of yellow in his periphery. That unwanted but necessary sight was missing however.

Konzen whipped around just in time to spot the back of that uncooperative princess moving away in the opposite direction. His nose flared with checked anger as he realised what the other aristocrat had the temerity to do.

"Where do you think you are going?" the blonde demanded when he got near the girl. The roles were reversed as he became the one who had to hurry up to the other person.

Hikari turned around, a picture of innocent bewilderment. Konzen was convinced it was a pretense just to stoke his ire. "Exploring Shichiku no Miya," she replied mildly.

"You were told to follow after me!" Konzen spat out.

The Seishin no Goten noble took a step closer to the nephew of Kanzeon Bosatsu, who felt his hackles rise due to the sense of disdainfulness seeping into her face. "Konzen Douji-dono, let's be frank; I don't think you have a problem with that," she said and the blonde was momentarily stumped by her matter-of-fact tone.

"I don't like you, nor you, me. I'm perfectly fine taking a walk around on my own. You may attend to whatever duties you have," Hikari lifted her chin imperiously at the flabbergasted blonde, her coldness now apparent. "Once a suitable amount of time has passed, I shall return to the courtyard and inform my father and your aunt you have urgent business to see to." She shifted as if to move away. "Goodbye!"

Konzen reacted by instinct, or rather, through the mindless haze of outrage on the opposite bank of sanity. As the Seishin princess turned away from him, he reached out, gripped her by her forearm and tugged viciously. Ignoring her indignant yelp, he started moving in his original direction, dragging her along.

The unexpected manoeuvre took Hikari by surprise, who realised she had underestimated the blonde's churlishness. Naturally, she tried to pry the fingers of the other man off her limb but it was difficult with the loss of balance while trying catching up with his pace. She was itching to attack the blond in order to gain her freedom but the occasional stunned servants they bumped along the way made her stay her hand. The realisation that it would not be smart to injure the nephew of the powerful bodhisattva and the possible repercussion on her father and their house was her thread of control.

The pair sped passed corridors and turns till Konzen finally reached his office. He pulled Hikari into the sparsely decorated room and more or less threw her into one of the wooden chairs lined up against the wall.

"Don't you dare move from your seat," he commanded… as if the Seishin no Goten member would automatically obey.

Hikari leapt to her feet, glaring at the taller man. "Get this clear, Konzen Douji!" she snarled. "I'm a guest of your aunt! How dare you ill-treat me!"

"Don't bother using that hag to threaten me," Konzen sneered.

The Seishin princess gave up any attempt to reason with the other man. She made to slip past Konzen, gunning for the exit. The blonde had no qualm about restraining her and it was clear, from his generous use of force, that her well-being was the least of his priorities.

So Hikari lost her final fraction of cool and reacted in reciprocal spite. Grapping hold of the other man, she intended to kick Konzen's shin and flip him over her shoulder.

Just at that moment, gasps from the doorway cut into their scuffling.

Two maids, with brooms and feather dusters in their hands, were staring at both of them in horror. The aristocratic pair was suddenly conscious of their positions. With mutual disgust and practically as one, they pushed the other away. Konzen was more than rough and Hikari could have fallen on her back had she not been agile enough. Her glare promised vengeance of the worst kind.

The terrified servants had already made themselves scarce by then.

"Don't force me to break your bones, Konzen Douji," Hikari bit out, steaming. A part of her marvelled that the other person had so easily ripped her rationality into shreds. Her mood was, no doubt, affected by the unhappiness spilling over from the unfortunate incident at the Western Army prior to the trip. Still, it was a new level of impatience for her. She had never thought to commit violence deliberately, not even on Tenpou Gensui, who, till the appearance of the blonde before her had resumed his spot as first on her list of offensive personalities.

That list had included Li Touten!

From the duplicitous Tenpou to this atrocious golden-haired man before her, whose distinctive looks helped her recognised him as the rude administrator she had met the first time she had visited the Purple Bamboo Palace – this day was nothing but a string of dreadful events.

Konzen stared down his nose at Hikari in extreme dislike, which sentiment was amply returned.

The Seishin no Goten princess happened to glance at the top of the table she had braced herself with in the bid to break her near fall. Her attention zoomed in on the pile of documents stacked up neatly in the centre. She could bet that they were important; the room was obviously Konzen's office, matching the vague memory she had of being in here once.

Hikari grabbed some of the papers, inadvertently scattering a few others. She held up what she had gotten hold of before the blonde, gripping the top edge of the documents with levelled fists in the onset of a tearing motion.

The alarm on Konzen's face felt so satisfying

"Don't you dare!" Hissed the golden-haired man.

Hikari shrugged, hoping her flippancy would infuriate the other man even more. "I walk out of this room and you get your papers," she flashed her teeth at her opponent.

Kanzeon's fuming nephew watched as the other girl inched her way towards the doors. Finally, she was in the corridor.

"Here you-," Hikari was saying, about to fling the documents in his direction – creating a flying mess – when she caught a glimpse of a few words written on the top sheet in her hands.

Her expression instantly took on a frown.

"Give those back!" Sensing that the other was somehow distracted, Konzen lunged forward and attempted to snatch his work. To his frustration, the Seishin princess nimbly darted out of his way and took off down the corridor.

"Get back here!" Konzen raged.

The figure of the damned Nana-hime only grew smaller.

So the golden-haired noble swore viciously, before he was forced to give chase.

* * *

There was an intent look on Hikari's face as she tried to lose the nephew of Kanzeon Bosatsu, which turned out not to be difficult. The other man seemed unused to more strenuous exercise despite the raw strength of his grips, considering how he was lagging behind.

It took Konzen all of his unused muscles just to keep the obnoxious chit in sight. She rounded a corner ahead and the blonde followed suit seconds after, only to be met with an empty corridor. It was the third storey; on the right was open air – a view of one of the gardens in the palace. He stopped short in disbelief and was flabbergasted by the possibility that the idiotic princess had simply jumped over the parapet, till his attention was arrested by the slightly gaping doors of the first room on his left.

He strode forward and with a sense of vindictiveness, slammed the doors completely open.

* * *

Hikari knew she had not much time to peruse the documents in her hands. Her sharp eyes sped through the jargon, urgency compelling her mind to process the information quicker.

… _forwarded to the Board of Official Appointment…_

… _consideration for the importance of the Inner Counsel…_

… _technical demotion of Tenpou Gensui…_

… _recommendation of General En…_

… _splitting of duties and shared authority…_

… _proposed by Lieutenant of Internal Security…_

It was an officiating document for a General En of the Western Army Sixth Division Third Squadron to share the duties of Tenpou Gensui in the Inner Counsel of Military Judiciary, given the latter's technical demotion.

Hikari bit her lower lip as she pondered over the ramifications of the paper.

Obviously, some higher-ups in the government had decided to reduce Tenpou's importance. Not forgetting that Ryuu Ou Goujun was the ultimate top brass of the Western Army, it was logical to suspect that this move was an indirect curtailment of the commander's influence.

By extension, the paper raised two prominent questions. Firstly, she did not remember a sixth division in the Western Army, much less a General En. Secondly, what did it mean by the technical demotion of Tenpou Gensui? Was he not still addressed as the marshal?

It was the phrase regarding the lowering of the green-eyed man's rank that had caught her eye in the first place, that made her decide she needed a proper look at the content. What trouble had been brewing in the Western Army during her absence?

Hikari stared at the discomfiting document, at the mention of Tenpou's name and felt the leased anger against the marshal war against her concern. There was no question at all that she remained hopping mad at the strategist.

Still…

The princess decided to scan through the other documents. She was curious if they would be of relevance as well.

The subsequent paper was about a promotion of a General Shuu from the Fourth Division Second Squadron of the Eastern Army. He would be expected to man one of the teams devoted to the Emperor's personal safety. The document after was a request for ore needed for the weapon production of both Armies. Hikari raised her brows at the huge, huge amount jotted down. The thought of logistics concerning the making of military items was not a topic that had crossed her mind before.

Vitriolic expletives carried over to her ears and Hikari knew there was no longer time to flip to another page. Konzen Douji was closing in, his presence advertised by the colourful adjectives describing the nastiness of her person and of the imaginative torture she would experience once she was found.

Hikari rolled her eyes, unmoved; her estimation of the other man sinking into abysmal depths. She positioned herself at the centre of the room, in clear view before the open doorway so she may properly greet the golden-haired aristocrat when he showed up. It was mere courtesy, surely.

Finally, a huffing, red-faced Konzen Douji appeared. He stared, speechless for a moment at the sight of Hikari before the reality of how he had been duped came crashing down.

"You!" he blasted, utterly incensed by a hundred and one reasons related to the silver-eyed girl but most of all because _she had been hiding in his office all along_.

"Welcome!" Hikari made sure she chirruped cheerfully as she waved a hand at the stack of papers on his table, neatly piled like how it had been before she disturbed it. "I placed your stuff back."

If Konzen had bothered to ask, she would be pleased to relate how she had managed to give him the slip. That slightly opened door was but a false trail. She had been hugging the beam of the roof right above his head! And the moment Konzen had taken the bait she leapt down from the ceiling and ran back to his office, buying her the time to go through the documents while the blonde rampaged through other empty rooms in a frenetic search before giving up in the end.

As the saying went – the safest hiding place was the most dangerous one.

Hikari studied the livid blonde without fear. But she had to admit Konzen cut an intimidating enough figure. Waves of rancour seemed to exude from his very pores. His hostile violet pupils could not have more blatantly conveyed his contempt and non-negotiable resolve to execute bodily harm. She might be affected had she not had experience of facing down angry people that were more dangerous than the golden-haired man. Konzen's posturing was nothing compared to Tenpou Gensui during command of the battlefield…

Tenpou…

It was Hikari's well-honed instincts that snapped her out of her distracted moment as Konzen leapt towards her, one hand reached out with vicious intent towards her throat. But before he could touch her, Hikari had already taken hold of his wrist, and in one smooth swivel of her body, kicked the back of one knee while twisting his arm so she could lock it at an unnatural angle from his back.

Pain laced up Konzen's thighs as his knees collided with the floor. A sharp wrench of his arm forced a cry out of him. "What do you think you're doing?" He managed to ground out.

"I'm not an idiot to let you manhandle me again!" Hikari snapped just as fiercely as she exerted more pressure in an effort to stem the other man's struggle. She was about to offer an ultimatum to the foul-tempered aristocrat when a familiar bellow interrupted the fight.

"Hikari! What are you doing?"

Shock made the Seishin princess loosen her hold and Konzen took the opportunity to scamper away. He whipped around once he was on his feet, one hand clasping the other limb protectively. Hikari, however, was too flustered to take stock of his thunderous mien.

"Chi… chichi-ou-sama!" she stuttered. Her father, with Kanzeon Bosatsu and Jiroushin had entered the office and were now crowding the space between her and Konzen, staring at both of them with varying expressions. But it was Genshou's incredulous face that became her anxious focus. "It's self-defence! Look at what he did!" Hikari hurriedly push back her sleeve to show the imprints of fingers on her left forearm. They were starting to bruise.

Of course Konzen refused to be the one blamed in this matter. "She stole my papers and threatened to tear them!"

"You tried to trap me in your office!"

"And you ran away with the documents!"

"You think I'm stupid enough to stand there while you attack?" Hikari yelled back, conveniently forgetting her actual agenda for making off with the information.

"Hikari! That's enough!" Genshou was using his no-nonsense 'overlord' voice now.

"Chichi-ou-sama!" the raven-haired princess keened in frustration.

The Seishin Okimi ignored his daughter, turning to the bodhisattva instead. He sounded exasperated as he made his apologies, "Kanzeon-sama… I'm afraid I have to cut my visit short. Apparently, my daughter is not in her best of moods today. And I believe Konzen-dono would need a moment to calm down."

"Nothing of that sort!" there was truly a sparkle in Kanzeon's eyes as she replied. "I thoroughly enjoyed her liveliness! And Konzen probably deserves it." She blithely ignored her nephew's shout of indignation and smiled warmly at the Seishin princess. "You simply must drop by as often as you can, Hikari-chan."

The silver-eyed girl was taken back to realise the hermaphrodite deity was truly sincere with her invitation. Somewhat unnerved, she made a hesitant noise of assent.

"As for my suggestion, Genshou-dono…" Kanzeon gave Hikari's father a meaningful look.

The Seishin overseer shot Konzen a covert glance before providing an equally cryptic reply, "I'm even more skeptical now, Kanzeon-sama…"

The bodhisattva chuckled. "Actually, I'm more keen than ever."

"Of course you would be…" Genshou rolled his eyes, his tone dry.

Hikari spared Kanzeon a nonplussed look as she was hustled away by her father. The exchange between the two older nobles had been strange, to say the least. Konzen refused to even look in her direction, his face still black.

Kanzeon watched the Seishin no Goten nobles walked away, led by Jiroushin who was, no doubt, more than relieved to have broken up the fray between her nephew and the princess. It had been two scared maidservants who had informed them of the fight they stumbled into that was breaking out in Konzen's office.

Genshou's youngest child was an interesting one alright… She had taken an instant liking to that clear and forthright silver gaze of hers, as well as that vein of mischief beneath her artless demeanour.

And the sparks between Konzen and Hikari-chan! Of course she had noticed the intriguing dislike upon the latter's face at the first sight of her nephew. And the cheeky princess had definitely made her day with her subversive critique of Konzen. Oh, the look on Konzen when he realised he had been ridiculed – it was precious! Indeed, making her nephew 'show Hikari-chan around' was such a wonderful idea, nevermind the mild disapproval from Genshou.

Truly, that man needed to be less uptight about his littlest one. From what she had seen, she would say Hikari-chan knew how to take care of herself. How could one make out the paths of birds(5) if kept in a cage, even if it was made of loving hands?

Kanzeon could not help the crafty grin that was breaking out on her face. She could foresee entertaining times ahead – but only if she could keep Hikari-chan around...

"She's quite a little beauty, isn't she? Spirited too! How adorable!" the bodhisattva turned to her nephew, who was stomping to his table and predictably, getting back to his boring routine.

Konzen had collected himself once the Seishin no Goten princess was out of sight. He figured he would never see her again and was more than eager to purge the memory of her from his mind. Still, the mention of the chit made him tighten his lips. "I can't stand her!" he could not help but responded as he began busying himself with the usual activity of stamping and straightening out dog ears.

He stifled a growl when he realised there were more creases than usual on some of the papers.

"Well, you'll have plenty of time to grow to like her."

Konzen froze. He ran over what his aunt said before lifting his rapidly smoking gaze to the smirking bodhisattva. "What rubbish are you talking about?"

"I intend for Hikari-chan to join our administrative staff here," Kanzeon airily explained, tossing a thick lock of her curly hair behind her shoulder. "You'll have an assistant helping you out! Isn't that marvellous?"

Although Konzen felt that life was a persistent state of doldrums and triteness, its sheer aggravation exemplified in the form of his aunt whom he had no choice but to tolerate, he was rarely roused to display his extreme distaste of everything – a sentiment he shrouded by force of will.

"HAVE YOU GONE INSANE?"

* * *

**Footnotes:**

1) A reference to how Goku thought of Konzen as his 'sun'.

2) Golden Cicada is the literal translation of Konzen's name. Due to its molting habit, the cicada is also symbolic of rebirth in Buddhism, much like the symbolism of the metamorphosis of the butterfly in Western thought. This information on cicada can be found in Wikipedia.

3) Kusobaba = "shitty hag", what Konzen would call his aunt

4) "everything has beauty but not everyone sees it" is a quote by Confucious.

5) "paths of birds" is a reference to the quote by Gautama Buddha – "He whose inflowing thoughts are dried up, who is unattached to food, whose dwelling place is an empty and imageless release - the way of such a person is hard to follow, like the path of birds through the sky."

* * *

**From Lady_Rurouni:**

A relatively short chapter for one of my journal entries! For those of you who had been waiting for the entrance of Konzen Douji into the main storyline instead of an offhanded mention (Entry 8) or as calafare (Sideline II), here you go!

I wonder if there is another fic which picked up on the symbolism of Konzen's name to relation to his life. The reference to Konzen as Goku's sun is a common enough theme in other fanfiction works. However, the concept of rebirth, which so saturates the lives of the Four is rarely touched upon, I believe. If anyone wishes to disagree or add on to what I'm saying… please DROP A NOTE.

Since I receive no reviews on the previous chapter, where I decided that Tenpou knew of Hikari's identity from the start, do I assume that this twist has been predicted by readers? Frankly, I did allow for this possibility from the beginning and there have been clues here and there, though they would make sense only in the light of this plot development.

Also, I'm scratching my head wondering how to proceed with the next chapter. But, I'm still challenging myself to cough up a chapter within the next seven days from this update.

Basically, feedbacks would be very encouraging!


	23. Entry 16: Contemplating Boundaries

**The Romance of the Seventh Star**

_Entry 16: Contemplating Boundaries_

_Precisely because Konzen Douji and I share comparable birthrights; precisely because the expectation which Tenpou Gensui and Kenren Taishou had of me jarred so much against that which I had of myself, I could appreciate the inward travails beset on Konzen by the complexities concerning Goku. _

_For someone who was the antithesis of the convivial, it must have shaken the foundation beneath his feet when he realised he was in possession of an attachment when none was present before._

_But then, tender affection does creep up unaware many times. Before one realises it, the heart has been irrevocably ensnared. Choices that are previously unconceivable are transformed into necessity. More importantly, questions which are once non-existent are discovered; questions which would need to be confronted in the light of such bonds and in fact, to protect them._

_In the midst of grabbling to make sense of this new horizon, when the integrity of one's existence and identity becomes dependent on the will of another, one may find that the luxury of such private matters is very much at the mercy of an antagonistic external environment._

_This is assuredly Konzen Douji's story as well as his challenge._

_You might recall, Reader, that I have broached two questions in regards to Konzen. The first asked if he has found it easy to cast aside all that had given him wealth and eminence for Goku's sake. The second asked what he has found worthwhile to pursue._

_Both queries extend from living in a tension between the private and the public. The tie to the subject whom affection is given constitutes but one of the many demands on a soul. Boundaries that are negotiated do not only concern an adjustment of personal priorities. They comprise greatly of the social pressures exerted upon the very status so typically envied: expectations by affiliation to a house; obligations due to blood; duties by pledge of loyalty._

_(Such a state of affairs is natural, I would say. Unless one lives in isolation, one must identify the rules by which the society facilitates itself. I speak of this in the sense of mere pragmatics. Whether one is agreeable to the prevailing order is altogether separate.)_

_It is unfortunate – insufficient as this description might be – that Konzen's decision bears so much weight on the very stability of the Realm Above. Perhaps some relationships are bigger riptides than others, as all-consuming as each might come across to the individual. It would also seem the impact is measured in proportion to the value of one's social standing; Konzen's person is highly birthed indeed._

_Konzen was given the role of Goku's caretaker. What a headache it must have given him for one so unused to caring! Yet ultimately, how despairing it must have been when he was finally wholehearted of the responsibility but found himself in the quagmire of politicking._

_Konzen's transformation from stone to flesh is as much eye-opening as it is fearsome. The process of redrawing the lines is the skirting of the controversial and contentious. It invites one to deliberate over the various outcomes, to count the cost of how far one is willing to traverse. When awful alternatives are bared squarely before one's eyes, it tests the guts to its very core. Simultaneously, this testifies best to the quality of the person as well as the stoutness of the heart._

_Truly, Konzen's desire was to protect that bond, regardless how another might perceive the advantage (or disadvantage) of such. Yet, unlike Tenpou Gensui and Kenren Taishou, he was no smooth talker or seasoned soldier. Besides, the polite battlefield is one thing; the actual grime and gore of the visceral sort is another. It is inconceivable, when one considers his infamous apathy. But that was before the introduction of Goku. And to his credit, Konzen did see his chosen affection through to its finish, grisly as it might be._

* * *

Perhaps it would be better if he had come another day, Kenren deliberated as he endured the three stares that were boring holes into his person. Or better yet, set up some kind of surveillance that enables him to waylay Hikaru… no, Hikari, without needing to enter the Seishin delegate residence.

The Western Army general scanned the three Seishin no Goten nobles seated on the opposite, who were all flaying him open with critical silver eyes. The current delegate from the subsidiary court – Yuu, the First Prince, it seemed – was not present. He was tending to business elsewhere and his brothers had showed up in his stead.

Kenren surmised his appearance must have been a big a deal if it warranted the presence of all Seishin princes available.

The situation was unusual from the very beginning. After gaining permission to enter the ambassadorial palace, he had been led to a more private waiting room. It was the first signal that something was amiss; the main audience hall was the convention for such formal calls.

It was almost as if the Seishin no Goten ruling members were trying to keep his visit hushed. Other than the three princes and the manservant who led him to the room – obviously an inconspicuous route within the sprawling compound – Kenren had not encountered another staff of the subsidiary court.

The general reminded himself that these were Hikari's brothers he was facing and that he was the bigger man to be able to tolerate the obvious attempt at intimidation.

He was asked why he requested to see the Nana-hime.

Kenren was quite aware he was being scrutinised very carefully but forced himself not to rise to the bait and respond in kind. He doubted Hikari would appreciate him getting rough with her brothers. So the general was reduced to reminding himself that he was on a mission of goodwill, that the men before him are highbrow aristocrats, that they had not pushed his buttons… yet.

"I wanted to thank Hikari-hime-sama personally… you know, for her support of that military exercise," Kenren smiled lazily. Tenpou was not the only one able to do the cock-and-bull at a snap of the fingers.

The princes did not seemed very keen about his answer.

"We're curious," Kouki, the third oldest Seishin princeling, said instead, "how you know to ask for our noble sister. We've only arrived in the capital the day before; hardly time to publicise Hikari-ou-mai's presence."

Kenren's brains were whirling behind his bland expression. "I received the information from Hikaru," he replied smoothly, giving nothing away of his speculations.

The faces of all three princes darkened immediately.

"Hikaru?" Yoshi, the sixth Seishin prince queried, furrowing his brows. He displayed the mildest disposition so far, bothering with some polite – albeit cool – greetings and making reference to Kenren's participation in the game backed by the Seishin no Goten. However, from the barely masked disapproval on the face of the youngest aristocrat, Kenren figured that he was fast bleeding dry whatever little welcome he had.

Shou, the Fourth Prince, had no qualm expressing his displeasure of Kenren's answer. He shot to his feet, glaring at the Western Army general. "We have no idea Hikaru has been so lenient regarding information on the whereabouts of his superiors," he declared icily. "You must realise, general, how unacceptable this is."

It was on the tip of Kenren's tongue to say something snide in return, something along the lines of, "Really? Why don'tcha tell Hikaru that!" But now that he was certain the princes were in the whole scam anyway, it would feel stupid. Besides, it was supreme irony watching the princes carry on in such a grave manner as if he was still ignorant of the facts.

For Kenren was growing surer that the Seishin ruling family had never intended for their youngest member to blab about her double identity. Tenpou was spot-on that Seishin no Goten was likely involved in the setup. But the princess, it seemed, played the game – whatever it was that the subsidiary court was trying to do – according to her own rules too.

In short; no giving his ex-subordinate away till she got here to sort out her own mess, however she intended to do it. Invoking the name of 'Hikaru' was simply creating a convenient scapegoat... and buying time for himself.

So Kenren rolled his eyes to the ceiling and simply grunted noncommittally.

"We are aware Hikaru has been corresponding with his Western Army acquaintances but to divulge such information is highly irregular business. I'm afraid that we will be forced to curtail future liaising." Kouki, San-ouji, was all proper and dignified about it.

The general gave no outward response but he was starting to feel irritated.

"We will pass your message to our noble sister," Kouki continued. "Your gratitude is appreciated. Her patronage of that military exercise is but a small matter. There's no need for you to take such troubles in meeting her."

"Kenren Taishou," Shou extended a hand towards the exit meaningfully. His voice and face was unyielding and bordered on haughtiness. "Please."

Yoshi rose to his feet as well. "I'll show you the way out." There was little warmth in his courtesy.

Very deliberately, Kenren slouched back on his chair. He raised one foot and rested it on the other knee; the picture of a man making himself comfortable. "Oh, I don't think so," he drawled. "Not thankin' a person face-to-face? Kinda insincere, I think… Wouldn't want Hikari-hime to have a bad impression of me, eh?"

The First Squadron leader curled a corner of his lips at the looks of outrage he received.

The scowling Fourth Prince took a threatening step towards him but was halted by his older brother, who quickly got out his seat and placed a restraining hand on the shoulder of the clearly more hot-tempered sibling.

"You do realise, Kenren Taishou, that you're straining our hospitality," Kouki threw the general a level stare. "I don't wish for this matter to turn ugly. We ask that you choose to leave our premises peaceably."

The Western Army officer studied the Seishin nobles, who were united in their decision to bar him from contact with Hikari. They might be a little stuck-up – nothing special about that from the blue-bloods – but he did not feel that they were being mean on purpose. Kenren could not recall what 'Hikaru' had precisely said of 'his' brothers in the few mentions of 'his' family. But he knew he had received a general impression of one who was doted on. Therefore, he decided that he could be more sympathetic to what seemed to him was a case of overzealous sibling protectiveness.

"Shouldn't Hikari-hime be given de' choice whether to receive me or not?" He dropped his insouciance, both feet settling on the ground and leaned forward. The general looked perfectly serious.

Kouki narrowed his eyes. "You're overly insistent on having an audience with our noble sister," there was no mistaking the suspicion in his voice. His two brothers, quick to pick up his train of thought, shot the Western Army officer wary looks.

"And ya overly insistent on preventin' it," Kenren retorted archly. He then shrugged; a careless movement to show he did not find anything odd about his own persistence. "I'm here on official business; what's wrong with it? I wouldn't want to be accused of bein' half-hearted. If Hikari-hime really thinks my thanks so needless, she should be da one to tell it to me in da face."

"We speak for her, you insolent soldier!" Shou growled. However, a quick squeeze of his shoulder and a low warning murmur from his older brother tamed him somewhat.

Yoshi decided a different tack was needed to handle the recalcitrant general. "Kenren Taishou, your stubbornness is unnecessary. Hikari-ou-mai is not in at the moment. She's been out since morning."

Kenren's expression did not change. "I can wait," he replied nonchalantly.

"And we can send a word to your superior!" Shou glared. "I believe you have been passed to the command of Nataku Taishi?"

A slight flicker was the only indication that the general was affected at all by the threat.

Kouki took a step closer to his sister's ex-squadron leader, his demeanour determined. None of them bore personal grudges against Hikari's Western Army relationships, disconcerting as they found the influence they exercised over the youngest Seishin no Goten ruling house member. Now that their sister had resumed her place in society, the cutting of contacts was simply an expediency of making some necessary precaution. For her secret stint in the military was exactly that: a secret. Though they have the fallback excuse of a prophecy, it would be extremely awkward to explain themselves should someone important (or dangerous) enough in Tentei's court make the connection between 'Hikaru' and the Nana-hime. It was not an improbability; talk would surely be generated, particularly if the princess started associating with the likes of Tenpou Gensui, Kenren Taishou and his squadron – hardly obscure characters – out of the blue and during her debut into Tentei's court.

The appearance of the general at their doorsteps was startling, to say the least. He and his brothers thought it would be easy to dismiss the officer once they discover his reason for showing up. More importantly, they were taking the chance to nip in the bud any possible re-acquaintanceship. Certainly, they had not expected him to be so… dogged. Truly, their noble sister did not exaggerate in her stories of how capable Kenren Taishou was in standing up to his uppers!

"As what I've said: let's not turn the matter ugly," the third Seishin princeling backed up his fourth brother's claim. "Don't force our hand, Kenren Taishou. It would be embarrassing for you."

The general sighed inwardly. He could recognise when he had to make a tactical retreat. Short of revealing the real details of why he was there, the Seishin princes were obviously not going to budge on their stance. He was perfectly aware the aristocrats had the clout to get him into a whole lot of trouble simply by breathing his name in certain directions within the food-chain of the Realm Above, euphemistically labeled as the government. If he could rely on Hikari's backing, he would. But considering the lack of guarantee in her willingness to at least hear him out, he had very few chips to play with at this moment.

"I get it, I get it…" he muttered disgruntledly as he rose from his chair; just because he knew he needed to back down did not mean he was tucking his tail between his legs.

Yoshi moved to the doors, ready to show Kenren the way out as he had promised earlier. The latter cynically thought the Roku-ouji was merely ensuring that he got the boot out of the delegate residence as discretely as possible.

But before he made his way to the exit, Kenren looked at Kouki in the eye. Despite the obstacles, he could still wring out every little bit of advantage from this trip. Besides, there was no harm giving Hikari's brothers a benefit of doubt. "Ya'll pass my message to Hikari-hime?"

Only when he received an answering nod then did the general continue. He spoke formally, to underscore the gravity of what he had to convey. "Please say that the First Squadron is grateful to have experienced her favour and she can be assured we will always be at her service." He paused for a moment, deliberating over how he should best end his short note. "This is my word as the head of the Western Army First Squadron… and also on behalf of my superior, Tenpou Gensui."

* * *

"Wha- what?" Hikari sputtered, incredulous. She was barely fifteen minutes back from a highly agitated excursion before she was beset by three overwrought brothers. Yuu-ou-nii had still not returned from his meeting held in the Observatory of Phenomenon.

The third, fourth and sixth Seishin princelings had not even asked for the reason why their father was back so soon, why both of them are together or even why she was wearing such a moody expression on her face before they ushered their parent and youngest sibling into the inner chambers of the main audience hall and told them of the visit by Kenren Taishou.

Kouki observed his wide-eyed sister who seemed genuinely shocked. Meanwhile, the Seishin Okimi frowned and cast a speculative look at his daughter. Genshou was withholding his opinions but it was clear he was not exactly thrilled with the news.

"He said you – 'Hikaru' – I mean, wrote to him that you will be in the city. Is that true?" Shou demanded of his youngest sibling.

Hikari cast a flustered look around the table where they are all seated. Her father and brothers were staring at her expectantly, silently pressuring her for an answer.

The Seishin princess swallowed nervously. She might not have written such a letter but technically, it was 'Hikaru' who had alerted the general (as well as the marshal) to the presence of Seishin no Goten Nana-hime in the capital. And obviously, unless she was asking to be censured, there was only one reply she could craft.

"Well… you… you could say that…" so, Hikari lamely said, inwardly swearing multi-fold retribution on a certain First Squadron leader for hemming her into this corner.

As expected, it was more her guilty body language than her actual words that convinced her family she had indeed committed such an error – the idea of which was planted into their head, really. Their easy assumption of this supposed mistake, however, spared Hikari a probe into what was actually a misleading statement. Nonetheless, she could not escape rebuke.

"Hikari," it was Genshou who spoke up amidst the disappointed faces surrounding the princess. "Didn't we agree that it is best you detach yourself from the Western Army?"

A defensive Hikari immediately argued, "You agreed! I didn't… well… not really…" However, her protest deflated upon the growing frowns on the faces of the men.

"You can't have it both ways, Hikari-ou-mai," Kouki sighed. "I remembered what you said; you told me-"

"I know! I know!" Hikari burst out, stemming what the San-ouji wanted to elaborate with her flash of temper. "It's time to return to Seishin no Goten. It's time to be the Nana-hime once more. It's time to leave the Western Army. I remember what I told you!"

Certainly, Hikari had a clear memory of negotiating with Kouki, the delegate at that time, the terms by which Seishin no Goten would back the military exercise between Kenren Taishou's First Squadron and Nataku Taishi and his men. She had exerted her name as the Nana-hime without her father's permission; in essence, faking the authority of her court. But it was precisely this cause which allowed her to come to appreciate the worth of her status, an issue which was so taken for granted before, when she never had the need to question what she could or could not accomplish with and without her rank.

For the first time, she had needed to be the Nana-hime of Seishin no Goten. It made a difference to how she understood what it meant to be a member of her house, which ruled over the subsidiary court.

That was her answer to the prophecy given over the conditions of her return to Seishin no Goten.

The use of her real identity had translated into solemn awareness – the sense that time was ripe for her to resume her place in Seishin no Goten – like some sort of natural revelation. Yet, to communicate in a manner understandable to her family (and to ardently convinced an incensed Kouki), she had simply expressed that she was willing to return to Seishin no Goten in exchange for her family's support in that matter. To articulate then that she was ready to go home was as near as possible to explaining the symbolic significance beneath the act of signing off that military exercise proposal under the name of Nana-hime.

It had been more than a year since she was removed from the Western Army. Her family did not stop her letters to her friends on account that it would raise more questions should 'Hikaru' simply disappear. The princess knew they were hopeful that the attachment would dim with time and distance. Aware of her father and brothers' stand in regards to these ties, she seldom pushed the notion of a reunion with her friends undisguised. She supposed her family had equated her acquiescing as perfect agreement. This lack of discussion over the issue had hid the differences in their thoughts so far.

However, she had to face the inevitable confrontation sooner or later. Hikari decided it was time to lay bare the idea that she had been entertaining all along. She stared entreatingly at her father and brothers. "But… but… nothing is said about why I cannot interact with them as myself."

The men in the room showed their dismay in various ways as the realisation of how serious the youngest aristocrat was with her suggestion dawned upon them. Kouki stared at his sister as if she had gone insane. Shou slapped a hand over his face. Yoshi was shaking his head slowly.

To Hikari's dread, her father was pressing his lips into a thin, grim line. "We have talked about the dangers of letting people outside of the family know of this matter! Hikari, you can't possibly think tha-" Genshou began lecturing.

"What if I believe that they are trustworthy?" the princess exclaimed, though she had to forcibly bury a pang when the image of Tenpou and his deception rose unbidden in her mind.

"Be logical, Hikari-ou-mai!" Shou quickly shot back. "What reasons do these soldiers have to be found in your company?"

"How fair is such a claim when you don't even allow Kenren Taishou to seek an audience with me?" Hikari rebutted.

"We are not opposed to future, unwitting meetings," Kouki did not bother to hide his frustration. "I am talking about planned occasions here, which clearly shows your inability to distinct between 'Hikaru' and 'Hikari-hime'!"

Hikari opened her mouth. Her first instinct was to declare that she was simply herself and that she always had been, regardless of any form. Yet strangely, the words choked at the back of her throat. Somehow, gazing at the looks of conviction in her noble family's faces, so taken in their dismissal of the irreparable change her temporary exile from Seishin no Goten had marked in her, she was gripped by a sense of incommensurable difference.

Suddenly, it seemed as if there was nothing she could say.

The Seishin princess cast her sight on the rich fabric of the tablecloth, feeling an inexplicable articulation of loss. Her family did not protest or tried to stop her as she rose to her feet and fairly ran out of the chamber.

* * *

In fact, the conflicted look on Hikari face had jarred her brothers and father greatly. Such a helpless expression had been uncharacteristic of the princess.

The three princes hurried out of their seats, of the same worried mind to pursue their sister. They were stopped by their father, however.

"Leave her alone for now," Genshou commanded. "But send a servant to deliver some ointment to her. She has a bruise on her arm."

The anxious attention of the princes transferred to the Seishin overlord immediately and the latter briefly recounted the tumultuous events of the trip to Shichiku no Miya. He even shared about Kanzeon Bosatsu's intriguing offer of having Hikari placed within her administration.

"I disapprove!" Shou immediately vocalised. "What need is there for Hikari to be in the Purple Bamboo Palace? There's plenty in Seishin no Goten for her to busy herself with."

Yoshi nodded in agreement. "I also don't wish to subject Hikari-ou-mai to such belligerent company," he said, obviously referring to Konzen Douji.

"More importantly, we have to consider the likelihood of Hikari-ou-mai bumping into any Western Army personnel," Kouki asserted. "Shichiku no Miya is the key centre of collection, authorisation and distribution of documents for Tentei's court. Compared to us, their connection with the other departments, even the military, is on a vastly more complicated scale. Tenpou Gensui has been observed to drop by. We're practically tempting fate if we place Hikari-ou-mai there."

"We'll persuade her not to accept the offer then," Yoshi added.

"Is there a need to inform her of it?" Shou boldly suggested.

"Shou-ou-nii!" the Sixth Prince gasped. Genshou raised a brow at his fourth oldest son while Kouki frowned in thought; the idea did have merit. Unfortunately, the sneakiness of such a move against his sister did not sit well with him.

"I'm merely being candid about our options," Shou continued with no small exasperation. "After all, we're not agreeable to the idea, aren't we? We know Hikari-ou-mai… there's a chance she would take up the offer simply out of mischief!"

Yoshi turned away, uncertain. He could not disagree with what his older sibling was saying. Still, he murmured, "she should have the chance to decide for herself."

"Like how she wants to contact the Western Army soldiers?" Shou bit out and received an annoyed look from the Roku-ouji. Meanwhile, the Third Prince wisely kept out of the little verbal fray. He knew they were all feeling more than a tad antsy.

Genshou held up a hand to put a halt to the heated conversation. "I'll tell her about Kanzeon Bosatsu's invitation," he said decisively. "And we'll try to dissuade her from accepting it."

Shou exhaled loudly but did not contradict the Seishin Okimi. Their father had always inculcated in them the need to be honest with one another. It had created a tightly knitted bond between the siblings and forged a united support system among the brothers in their care over their only sister. Frankly, for all the Yon-ouji's remonstrance, he was as opposed as Kouki and Yoshi to subterfuge among themselves, which included the act of withholding information.

"Oh yes… We didn't get to mention Kenren Taishou's message…" the Fourth Prince muttered unhappily.

"I'll speak to Hikari-ou-mai after she has calmed down," Kouki wanly smiled at his next younger brother.

"Well…" Yoshi sighed as he moved to the doors. "I'll get someone to bring some ointment to her first."

* * *

Back in the Western Army compound, Kenren and Tenpou were commiserating in what the former claimed was a sentimental location. The latter supposed it was, given the current context and that the other man was trying to make him feel better.

For, the First Squadron leader had returned to his friend's office and found the usual sight of the marshal crouched in some corner of his massive library with a book in hand. What surprised Kenren was the instant shift of attention from the literature to his person; Tenpou was normally a whole lot more absorbed in his reading to the point that one had to shake him into reality. The green-eyed man, the general dared say, looked almost hopeful, waiting to hear the results of his trip to the Seishin no Goten delegate residence.

Kenren decided that the office was too stuffy and they needed to get some fresh air. Tenpou allowed himself to be hustled out of his office to the familiar spot of his private dojo. From the evasive demeanour of the other officer, he needed not be a genius to guess that the latter was not bearing good news. So, while sipping a mug of wine (the utensil was nipped from his office but the beverage was courtesy of the First Squadron leader who would occasionally lug a small jug of alcohol at his waist nowadays), Tenpou listened calmly as Kenren grouched about the cold reception he had been given by Hikari's brothers.

Tenpou gazed into the distance, staring unseeingly at the poplars surrounding the lone building. What had seemed like a long time ago, he and the Seishin princess had been seated at the same spot, feet dangling over the edge of the platform as they had their first tête-a-tête. He believed he did not tell Kenren the specifics of that conversation, except to assure that he had smoothened things over with 'Hikaru'.

That had been quite a remarkable day as well, Tenpou reminisced: he would have lost his life then had it not been for Kenren and the First Squadron.

Nataku Taishi had yet to appear at that point. Indeed, too much had changed since…

"Perhaps it is better this way," the bespectacled man finally uttered. "From the beginning, 'Hikaru's' time in the Western army was just a temporary arrangement."

Kenren pulled a face. "Sounds defeatist…." he complained before squinting at his companion in overt mulling. "Didn't take ya for the sort who so easily let things go."

Tenpou chuckled. "I admit I'm rather neurotic over what I see as my own. But that merely means I'm precise with what belongs or does not belong to me." He gave the taller soldier a rather self-deprecating smile. "Call me selfish if you will, I'm rather lax in areas without my jurisdiction."

The general tossed back a gulp from his own mug. "Naah…" he replied afterwards. "Mindin' ya own business is good," he nodded sagely. "Just don't do it all the time, that's all."

Tenpou decided not to comment that the other man generally did not mind his own business more often than otherwise. He kept his amusement to himself.

"Look at it this way," he said instead, managing to keep a straight face. "By confessing to Hikari-hime that I've known the truth all this while, I'm effectively discharging any obligations that I have incurred."

Kenren was not impressed with such logic. "I think de kid's of de opinion that your payment leaves much to be desired," he snorted.

The marshal raised his brows, patiently amused. "Shouldn't you start addressing her correctly?"

"Oi…" Kenren ignored the topic diversion. He eyed his friend intently and Tenpou knew whatever question would come next was serious. "Are ya really so unattached?"

Tenpou blinked. He did not provide a quick answer; did not have one, actually. Turning to gaze contemplatively at the mug in his hand for a few beats, his mind went back to that night of long ago. What had he told 'Hikaru' then? Ah, yes…

The marshal quirked his lips and cast a rueful glance at his companion. "This would qualify as accepting the ephemeral essence of life, wouldn't it?"

* * *

Now that she openly inhabited the delegate residence as the Nana-hime, an entire suite had been prepared for her extended stay. Previously as an attaché, she had been given a mere room, albeit one that was comfortable and with the necessary amenities for the upkeep of her disguise. Her brothers could not justify a more luxurious abode for her without incurring notice.

Hikari was slouching at the table of her receiving hall, her chin nestled in her arms, when two maidservants called out to her from the doors. She stirred from her pensiveness, straightened up and asked them what they want. The maids explained that they had been sent by her brothers to deliver some ointment and to apply the medication on her bruise.

The Seishin princess got out of her seat to retrieve the bottle from them. She nearly smiled at the startled looks on their faces, understanding that they were not expecting her to help herself. Hikari dismissed them kindly, saying she could deal with the treatment on her own. So the pair of servants left, hesitantly – the princess aware they were likely required to report back to her brothers – but not before peering at the aristocrat in curiosity.

It was little behavioural changes and extra observations like this that made Hikari realised how she had been… 'un-spoiled' by her experiences in the Western Army. The difference lay in a pronounced sensitivity of what she had accessed to, materially and in the regards of others, simply by virtue of her birth. Previously, she might be able to acknowledge that what she had was given to her. Still, it was a distinct definition from being able to see that she had not earned them.

Hikari gently placed the bottle of ointment on the table. This one set of furniture alone (chairs included) was carved from some uncommon milky-toned hard wood and overlaid with a tablecloth made of a rich fabric in a vivid shade of rose pink. It was that colour because she favoured it. Flowers that she liked were woven into the carpet beneath her feet. The incense wafting through her room was made from spices she preferred. Hikari was only too aware that the many details of her suite were managed by her family according to what they knew of her taste.

She had not questioned before how much her family had indulged her or how much her family was indulged.

The issue of a "before" was very real. There was now a "before-Western Army", "before-First Squadron", "before-Kenren Taishou"… and "before-Tenpou".

Hikari shuddered as she exhaled. She now had the space to analyse the morning's disastrous meeting with the green-eyed marshal and hazarded a guess that was the true reason why the general showed his face at the Seishin no Goten ambassadorial grounds.

What was Kenren Taishou trying to accomplish? Her mind felt numbed. She supposed she was still in shock. Of course, she did not forget the information she had gleaned while in Shichiku no Miya but to consider it as a factor at this point was only giving her a headache.

One thing was clear though: her family must never know that her secret had been compromised all along. It would be an even greater bomb than realising she was in fact ready to blow the secret all on her own this morning.

Hikari bit her lower lip, fingering the bottle of ointment her brothers had so thoughtfully sent to her. It seemed ridiculous that she had to draw a line when the reason why she resumed the mantle of the Nana-hime of Seishin no Goten was to fulfill her role of 'Hikaru' – First Squadron member… and friend.

Frankly, she was not capable of assessing the situation beyond the distress caused by Tenpou's duplicity. It seemed to perfectly justify her family's fears for her.

Or perhaps, she was the one being childish? Perhaps, it must be that some things just cannot be insisted upon.

* * *

The general lazily observed his long-haired friend, who seemed to have lapsed into a reverie after his bit of philosophical mumbo-jumbo. Tenpou looked completely at ease with himself but Kenren was willing to bet his stash of wine that it was only an outward display.

That guy could be dishonest like that, he scoffed to himself.

In his opinion, all that self-sacrificial hogwash just did not cut it. If life could so easily pass away, it was either worth peanuts to the person or the chap had not grabbed it hard enough for it to stay. Hey, no pain no gain, right? If life was going to be such an ass, he would simply be a bigger ass.

Yet, there was nothing he would say to upturn Tenpou's self-assuring logic. It was not as if he himself had much truck getting in touch with the Seishin princess. For all he knew, he would never get to hear from her again, especially since her zealous brothers would definitely be on her case now.

Still, he liked to think he trained his soldiers better than that. If Hikari would be so compliant to the demands of her family, to exonerate Tenpou without popping up again and demanding an explanation… then, frankly the latter was not the person he had expected at all; whether she was Hikaru, Seishin attaché or Hikari-hime, Nana-hime of Seishin no Goten…

* * *

**From Lady Rurouni:**

I wish to achieve a sort of ambivalence in the psyche of the characters at this point of their development. Is it convincing?

I have hoped to post this chapter before Christmas. Alas, inspiration failed to strike. But at least I made it for the pre-New Year's dateline!

The fanfic is entering into its second year – horror of horrors! I can't believe I took so long!

I am quite eager to finish RoSS… really. But I'm such a slow writer. The ability to churn out words at the snap of the fingers is not an innate talent in me.

Still I hope what has been achieved so far is pleasing. Drop a note, readers. Ask questions about the story! Let me know you're still looking forward to the next chapter, okay?


	24. Entry 17: Causality

**The Romance of the Seventh Star**

_Entry 17: Causality_

_Among the many denunciations of the Four, prominent is the claim of Goku as the calamitous trigger, as if his entrance into our Realm was sole portent to the entire disaster. From the words of these mouths, one imagine the whole event could be avoided had this child never showed up!_

_I believe in the principle of causality. We must do so or else the expectation of cosmic equilibrium – this very condition for the emplacement of our divinity – cannot make sense. In short, the supposition of our guardianship over the other Realms is dependent on this system of cause and effect, of agent and consequence, of the natural and unnatural order, of right and wrong, of good and evil. We of the Realm Above take the position of a high moral ground within this contract of upholding an existential balance. Thus, we argue our necessity as judge and jury of what should and should not be._

_However; let us be honest – the day is now too dark to stain our skies with more double-speak._

_For I have come to understand that this establishment of law and order is discrete from an ability to live up to it. That is to say there are those among us who hanker for the privilege of divinity without the willingness to submit to its full writ. These among us boast of mercy but slaughter in its name. They swore purity but pull the strings of bloody hands._

_Certainly, there are those who could live up to the grandiose ideals; those who sigh of beauty and are capable of finding it even in a pair of heretical amber eyes._

_Thus, the principle of causality and all extended demands only provide us with the final line of reference. At the end, it is up to each and every one of us to grasp our way and method of fulfilling (or despising) these good though exacting standards._

_Therefore, to put the blame of our society's fall on a being not even of our Realm, for no logic beyond his abnormal genes, cannot be but of an unsound premise. _

_Did Goku create and release the massive abominations which wrecked our city? Did Goku dispose of our Jade Emperor? Is Goku the one who promoted Li Touten to his place of authority? Is Goku the lobbyist of those who had lauded Li Touten and Nataku Taishi, who had approved of their ascension to power, where the undersecretary and his compatriots are free to implant their poison?_

_Enemies cannot collapse our deck of card had there not been a chink in the armour from the beginning._

_Of course, I have heard of the massacre within the audience hall of the Imperial Palace due to the bestial emergence of the Great Sage Equal To Heaven. Yet, this is a later event which came after the preceding, and established threat of Li Touten._

_And if I may ask: what has provoked the Sage to make an appearance at all when Goku has dwelled in our Realm for a considerable length of time without such an incident?_

_Indeed, if one still persists on this blame game, then we ourselves, who insisted Goku be kept under our direct eye, must share the rebuke for our own destruction. Afterall, is it not our very laws which incurred the option of transferring him from his place of birth to our Realm?_

_I acknowledge that I am pushing the line of rationality with such talk. Yet, this is precisely my point. I am merely making a case for the sheer fruitlessness of finger-pointing without understanding the cause and effect of the full story._

_For such a purpose, I shall now begin from the person of Goku…_

* * *

A little more than a fortnight after the Seishin no Goten princess blew a gasket in Tenpou's office, a minor clerk from the barrack's administration tracked down Kenren Taishou to deliver a parcel to him. The general had been sauntering somewhat aimlessly along a corridor of the barracks when he was stalled by a relieved cry from behind.

"This item needs to be returned. I'm told Kenren Taishou-sama knows where it's borrowed from," the clerk, a middle-aged man of average frame and diffident disposition, scuttled up and spilt out his message in a rather apologetic tone.

Kenren studied the parcel curiously. It was a slim cuboid as long as his arm and wrapped in ordinary brown paper. A sticker was pasted on one end, printed with a dateline and time. Unceremoniously, he tore the paper and uncovered a scroll box. Inside the container was a painting featuring a wooden cottage by a brook, nestled within a grove of willows. It was a night scene; an outline of a moon hung above the landscape. A couplet was written at the top right section, saying:

_Willows on the dyke lend their verdancy to three punts;  
The lantern on the far shore spare a breath of light._(1)

As the clerk exclaimed how pretty the picture was, Kenren gazed at the artwork in his hands in an inscrutable manner. Then, he lifted his head to thank the clerk, promising he would send the item back to where it came from.

After the other man left, the First Squadron leader rolled up the painting and dropped it into the scroll box. He was humming a short tuneless ditty to himself, actually looking forward to this small diversion from the usual schedule. Certainly, even serving as an errand boy was more exciting than the current humdrum of being a general.

* * *

On the day and appointed time of delivery, however, it was Tenpou who entered the designated location, bearing the scroll box in his hands.

"I'm glad yo- why are _you_ here?"

The initially bright greeting was choked by an exclamation of dismay upon the sight of the Western Army marshal.

From his two steps past the doorway, Tenpou cast a polite glance at the affronted speaker – the Seishin no Goten Nana-hime, Hikari. They were in a private function room of an eating establishment frequented by the First Squadron; the very place 'Hikaru' had 'his' farewell gathering. It was a lodge built beside a manmade stream and surrounded by willows – a parallel to the scene in the painting.

The Seishin princess was seated at the round dining table. A pot of tea, cups and two small plates of cakes – only a little touched – were set before her. It looked welcoming. He guessed the aristocrat had not been there for long.

"Kenren has been called to a meeting before the Tentei," the marshal explained, polite and watchful. "I'm here on his behalf. He said he'll rush over as soon as he can but there's no guarantee."

Hikari merely stared at the marshal, clearly put-out but not further protesting. Then, she turned away, muttering, "It couldn't be helped, I guess. Take a seat."

Tenpou subtly relaxed. It seemed, unlike the last time they saw each other, Hikari was not spurred to brain him with something thick and heavy. Furthermore, she seemed inclined to dispense with the formalities altogether.

The marshal was not quick to jump to the conclusion that the point of the meeting was all about this latest fray between them. Really, it was unclear the exact end that this arrangement was meant to serve.

Of course, that was not to say the issue was not simmering underneath the facile impassivity. But keeping in mind that there were too many variables at play, such as the obvious lack of liberty on the part of the Seishin princess to air the truth regarding 'Hikaru', meeting up implied a more complicated purpose than the predictable. The very clandestine nature of this rendezvous only underscored this likelihood.

To complicate matters, it seemed telling that the princess's original intention was to establish contact with Kenren and not him…

Noting that there were only the two of them in the room and within the immediate vicinity, Tenpou wondered how the silver-eyed girl was able to show up alone. The court of the Jade Emperor had been buzzing with news concerning the youngest scion from the notable subsidiary court. Even the folks on the streets had been twittering of this newest pretty face among the upper-crust. The grapevine was running its usual rounds. Among the relished tidbits was how the Seishin Okimi refused to allow his doted daughter anywhere without appropriate guards. His sons were said to be equally as protective of their noble sister.

Of course, Tenpou did not feel at ease to pry without the premise of a more personal access. After the fiasco in his office two weeks ago, he would suppose such a privilege as unlikely. Even though Hikari seemed currently unopposed to being approached on equal footing, he knew it would be up to her to dictate the direction of the conversation.

The bespectacled man crossed the short distance and since it was a rather large table, took a seat two spaces away from the aristocrat. He placed the scroll box on the tabletop and attempted to break the ice.

"Thankfully, Kenren could recall where this painting came from," he began, his demeanour cordial. "But I'm afraid the poetic and pictorial allusions to this location and your name are at first lost on him. It was the identity of the clerk that provided a stronger association to you."

Placidly, Hikari took the initiative to pour him a cup of tea. She was remote in her ways, neither contributing to the conversation nor showing a hint of eye contact. It was undecided if she was ignoring him or actually not minding the chatter.

Tenpou observed her actions cannily and decided to follow her lead in casual behaviour. He helped himself to a pastry. It was one of the restaurant's specialties, a round sandy-coloured savoury confectionery that was flaky, tasted of bean with a hint of rose. Kenren once openly mused that the restaurant must have roasted some rose petals along with the beans. Tenpou acknowledged that much of what he knew about cuisine came from being book-smart. In contrast, Kenren was the one with the culinary experience to rattle off the ingredients and cooking methodology after a single bite. Indeed, the First Squadron general had amazed his men with how he could improve their dry rations using clump of herbs he randomly plucked off the ground as well as other foraged edibles during times they had to camp overnight in the Realm Below.

'Hikaru' had been so awed when Kenren's homemaking skills were revealed, the usually witty princess-in-disguise could only stare, speechless, at 'his' immediate commanding officer. Truly, those had been fun times…

Naturally, Tenpou kept such reminiscing to himself. However, the compulsion to fill the acute space between himself and the princess made him prattle on. Anyway, keeping the conversation afloat was a handy skill he often utilised through his negotiations with the more difficult courtiers.

"The painting is an aptly chosen item out of all decorations here," he amiably meandered with the topic at hand, referring to the well-furnished surroundings. The interior design consisted of other artworks and crafts slanted towards an erudite taste. "And sending Kourin-san's father only affirms the clues. But I wonder how you enlisted his help. Kenren and I have the impression your family opposes to you… re-establishing old contacts?"

Kourin was a girl whom Hikari had befriended during her days as 'Hikaru'. An eventful incident involving a blind-date with Tenpou – thanks to the inspiration of Kenren and the First Squadron – had given the marshal the opportunity to be personally introduced to the civilian. The clerk who had unknowingly acted as Hikari's courier was, in fact, this other girl's father.(2)

Hikari slid the marshal a sideway glance and for an undecided moment, Tenpou wondered if the princess would choose to take offense at his words. A wash of relief came over him when the other girl took the inquiry in stride.

"Kourin's my personal attendant now." Finally, the Seishin princess deigned to participate in a dialogue.

Tenpou sipped his drink. The only sign of his surprise was a raise of brows. Throughout, his well-trained smile had not cracked.

The princess explained that her fifth noble brother, Shou, had in fact offered the other girl a position within the delegate residence a few months ago. "I asked Kourin to pass the painting to her father, since he works in the military compound and could approach Kenren Taishou without raising questions," the Seishin princess was even willing to elaborate. "The supposed 'task' of returning the painting is so banal I should believe Kourin's father has no inkling what it is all about. Likely, he took it at face value."

The employment of Kourin was in a large part a result of the aforementioned blind-date. In that occasion, Kourin was given an opportunity to meet the Seishin Okimi, Yon and Go-ouji. She had managed to leave a good impression, on top of the salient detail of her friendship with the disguised princess (without her knowledge, certainly). When considering that Hikari might appreciate pleasant company while away from the familial environment of Seishin no Goten – particularly someone who knew the way around the capital – as well as an assistant for work purposes, Kourin was recommended.

In fact, the appearance of the daughter of the lowly Western Army clerk was meant to be a surprise for the Seishin princess. Hikari had exchanged a few letters with the other girl during her time away from the capital but had not been informed of the change in her friend's life. Kourin was requested not to speak of her new appointment, which was initially a mishmash of secretarial and accounting duties – to familiarise her with the responsibilities and administration of the Seishin no Goten – till the promotion to her present position.

However, with the last friction she had with her family concerning getting reconnected with her friends from the capital, Hikari was under no illusion that the allowance of Kourin's company now bore a nuance of being a token of consolation. Since Kourin was not immediately related to the Western Army, such an acquaintanceship was considered a safe enough concession.

"Does she-" Tenpou started to ask, aware that he was testing waters with such a question.

"No," Hikari interrupted, already anticipating him. "I'm not supposed to tell her," she said, gaze averting.

Indeed, her family viewed the engaging of Kourin an indulgence. Hikari was allowed to foster this one friendship but not at the expense of revealing her secret. Surreptitiously, Tenpou studied the placid but unsmiling countenance of the Seishin aristocrat. No large stretch of imagination was needed to surmise how the latter felt about such a restriction.

What was notable, however, was his response.

A hesitancy to raise the issue clamped Tenpou's mouth shut. Unlike the many times he had freely dispensed his insights and advice to 'Hikaru', there was no ease to address the Nana-hime's inner conflict.

So the military brainiac busied himself with another cup of tea, even as he was fully aware of his tentativeness. He might have told Kenren he was not one to butt into concerns not of his. But he had also told the general such categorising was dependent on his perspective of what was his business or otherwise.

Herein lay the rub.

For the line between 'Hikaru' the ex-subordinate and Hikari, the Nana-hime, an aristocrat beyond his league and someone he had no charge of, had become a yawning and ambiguous rift. In both their avoidance to look at each other in the face, he was cognizant of an invisible barrier that had sprung up between himself and the Seishin princess.

Should I or should I not, Tenpou wavered, rip this politeness away…

But Hikari, it seemed, was also reluctant to poke that which was sore. "I asked Kenren Taishou here to discuss something." Her voice pierced the engulfing silence, tone brisk as she abruptly changed the topic.

It was a startling proclamation and the marshal jerked his gaze towards the princess. So this meeting was about business afterall…

"Since he might not turn up and I'm not free to wait for long, I'll speak of it now. In fact, you're meant to be clued in as well," Hikari admitted and knowing she had secured the other man's curiosity, launched into her story.

"The various existential agencies – Seishin no Goten including – has been experiencing some commotion lately, due to reports of an extremely rare phenomenon happening in the Realm Below. My oldest brother, who's the current delegate, has been making multiple trips to the Observatory of Phenomena. You're likely aware is the board where data concerning extraordinary effects arising from anomalies in energies are collated. It seems that a unique creature has been detected – birthed from a rock; formed by the pure energies of the earth itself…"

Tenpou listened with an intrigued ear as Hikari informed him of the predicament. The agencies had classified the being as a heretic, but only due to mere generalisation. This creature was definitely an anomalous figure. Yet, as the very essence of the earth itself, it was debatable if such a 'heretic' could be considered an aberration of nature. Strictly speaking, it occupied a category of its own. This affected the issue of how the Realm Above was to treat the creature. For convenience's sake, it could be deposited with the army. However, such a move was equivalent to arranging for its elimination. The representatives of the existential agencies could not be sure if this decision was justifiable.

Egan, the dispatcher for the agencies, had been tasked to travel to the Realm Below and send a report back on the characteristics of the being, which was found in the state of Toujyoushin at the top of the mountain, Kaka-san. He had written of the heretic taking the form of a scrawny boy no older than ten and apparently, with the untamed and playful antics of one as well.

"In another word, this creature is unlike the beasts of blind destruction the Western Army is used to subduing," Hikari concluded with a serious mien. "Therefore, I would rather the army not be given the claim to this being."

The princess paused, thinking back on how she got herself involved in the matter. It had been because she had recalled a pair of uncertain but wistful golden orbs on another also labeled as a heretic. Yet, she had discovered that the owner of those so-called cursed eyes – the covertly despised 'killing puppet' – was but a badly treated and directionless pre-pubescent boy.

"So…" Hikari continued, her pitch dropping lower. "I made a suggestion to Yuu-ou-nii…"

As Tenpou heard how Hikari meddled, he could not help feeling surprised and simultaneously, impressed. For the princess had persuaded the First Prince that the creature could be handed over to the highest intermediary between the court of the Realm Above and the theocratic legislation of the Realm Below: Kanzeon Bosatsu. She had argued that as one of the five great bodhisattvas, the goddess of mercy had insight into the creative power behind this heretic. Therefore, she was capable of arbitrating over the ambiguous status of the aberrant being.

Fortunately, Yuu, and subsequently their father the Seishin Okimi who was kept informed, had warmed to the idea. In fact, the current Seishin delegate had successfully pushed the motion among the other existential agencies.

"I thought it would be better to give you the heads-up and hopefully, the army will not petition against this step," Hikari finished, thus explaining the rationale for the meeting as well.

Unbidden, an appreciative smile spread across Tenpou's face. He was pleased with the news but was responding in part to the easing of Hikari's aloofness as she became caught up with her talk. Her elbows were resting on the tabletop, body leaning towards him and expression earnest as she beheld him eye to eye.

It felt relishingly familiar.

"There shouldn't be a problem. You've presented a reasonable case," the bespectacled man said after mulling over the situation for a few seconds. In fact, his prodigious mind was already foreseeing the far-ranging implications of the existence of another intelligent heretical being dwelling in the Realm Above. Yes… it was undoubtedly a good idea, an extremely good idea indeed, to keep this creature out of the reach of the military. How much Hikari had similarly understood was another question. But that aside, what she had (knowingly or unknowingly) accomplished was a stroke of strategic genius.

"Kanzeon Bosatsu is a powerful authority figure. It is within the rights of her office to cast judgment. There's no reason why the army cannot comply with her decision… even if Li Touten disagrees. I'll also pull my weight as the marshal." He assured his companion at the end.

Strangely, instead of appearing appeased, the silver-eyed girl speared the other man with a doubtful, appraising look. "I… I thought you have been demoted?" Hikari finally asked.

Tenpou raised his brows. "You're well-informed for someone who has been away all this while." His tone, much to the Seishin princess's chagrin, seemed nonchalant... too nonchalant. And when he shot her a cheerful smile, she felt herself getting miffed and then even more so for feeling that way at all. "Did your family keep you up-to-date?"

Hikari breathed in deeply to keep a hold of herself. Apparently, the break of more than a year had not diminished the tendency of temperament clashes with the marshal. The notion that she felt more insulted on Tenpou's behalf than he could be bothered with galled her.

"Let's just say that I found out by accident," she sounded testy. Indeed, the memory of the incident which aid in her acquisition of the knowledge remained irksome. "What have been happening after I left?"

That little slip in composure did not escape the bespectacled marshal. It felt comforting – Hikari taking offense with him – as if back on familiar grounds and he wondered at his own deviancy in communicating with the Seishin princess. He did not speak up immediately, deliberating if he should take advantage of this window to stop beating about the bush regarding this stiffness between them. For he could brush Hikari's inquiry aside, glossing over the information which would reveal how the military and even Tentei's court had been slowly but surely taken over by the partisan belonging to Li Touten and his son. Or he could be upfront… and drag the well-meaning but guileless aristocrat into a political contention that she needed not dirty herself with.

Surely the 'right thing to do' was to at least spare his ex-subordinate such mire?

"Perhaps you shouldn't concern yourself with questions of such nature, especially considering your current position." So, Tenpou decided to caution the other girl.

Hikari narrowed her eyes, tilting her head in wariness. "…What do you mean?" she demanded in a warning tone.

Deciding that he might as well take the plunge, Tenpou did not spare his words. "Your family has good reasons for insisting on your disassociation with the Western Army," he answered, almost severely. "You're safe within the jurisdiction of Seishin no Goten. Strictly speaking, what goes on with the military is none of your business now."

Disappointment, rejection and outrage boiled within Hikari as she reacted to every damning word that was practically a mirror of the arguments from her family. She physically pulled away from the marshal. Her breaths quickened, grew shallow and she curled her fingers into fists to keep a grip on herself. "I find what you say demeaning," the Seishin princess's voice was low and tense, nearly trembling with her anger.

"But frank," Tenpou smoothly and quietly replied, as if he had no fear of reprisal.

Hikari did not shy away from Tenpou's penetrating deep green eyes. She wore her derision of his opinion boldly even as fury stained her pale cheeks red. Pushing both hands on the table, the aristocrat leapt to her feet. She wanted to loom – as much as her less advantageous height could allow – over the other man. The fuming silver of her eyes were cutting as she glared with gritted teeth.

"Don't you dare tell me it's none of my concern! Or order my business for me!" she lashed out. "Who taught me that I should look out for my friends? Who said I shouldn't be negligent of the people around me? Shouldn't you take responsibility for how you've trained me?"

The volume of the Seishin princess steadily rose with each rhetorical question and Tenpou took in the rebuke without a twitch. The princess stared at the unreadable mien of the officer and felt bitter that the other man might be so unmoved. She raised her chin to salvage her battered pride.

"Such audacity that you have, Tenpou Gensui…" she dropped her voice, but the harshness of her intent came through loud and clear. It amplified the wretchedness resounding through her tone. "…to belittle me. I'm the Nana-hime from Seishin no Goten, but to you… it seemed that I'm a deadweight."

It was all very unflattering assumptions. Consternation broke through Tenpou's bland expression and the officer tried to explain himself. "No, that's not-"

"Don't deny it when you're the one telling me to back off!" Hikari refuted fiercely, hands clenched and eyes like steel. "Why would I even bother with this matter of the heretic from Kaka-san? Is my time with the First Squadron so superfluous once I'm out of sight, I'm no longer relevant? Clearly, being the Nana-hime is such a disgrace I must be cut off!"

Now, a flash of annoyance sped across the marshal's face. The Seishin princess was taking things too far and he could read the smear on his character by her allegations. Hikari caught his response and revelled that she was able to provoke the other man.

"Why?" she mocked. "Am I mistaken in your regards for me?"

So Tenpou turned cool eyes on the other girl, retaliatory beneath his control and replied without missing a beat, "Your ladyship knows best, I'm sure."

Unsurprisingly, the dig incensed Hikari even further. "Why you-"

"Alright, alright!" a third voice boomed from the doorway, shocking the pair in the room. "I can't seem to leave de two of you to chat without some blow-up!"

Both princess and marshal swung their attention to the newcomer. It was Kenren, striding forward with such a look of disapproval on his face, Hikari and Tenpou could clearly feel themselves being scolded. They gaped at the First Squadron general.

"Shouldn't dis be a happy reunion where we all hug one another and cry with gratefulness instead of snipin' away?" The general crossed his arms as he came to a stop before the quarreling pair, arching a brow pointedly.

A stretch of flabbergasted silence met him, either due to grappling with his abrupt materialisation or over the ludicrousness of his suggestion.

Kenren blithely ignored the two, taking a seat and helping himself to some tea. He smacked his lips and muttered something about wishing he had brought his bottle along.

"When… when did you get here?" Hikari, still caught in her bewilderment, plopped down on her chair. Her temper had deflated due to this disruption. Then a new thought strike her and she eyed Kenren sharply, "How much did you hear?"

"De point where our genius here listed out de sensible reasons why ya should stay far, far away from unlucky us," the First Squadron leader replied wryly, propping a cheek against the knuckles of one hand. "I didn't want to interrupt ya heart-to-heart and decided to lay low for a while. But obviously, ya egos can't co-exist in harmony unless I'm around." His deadpanned gaze swerved in the direction of the marshal. "Oi, Tenpou… For an intelligent guy, ya sure could come up with lot'sa crap."

While Hikari followed-up on Kenren's comment with a scowl at the marshal, the latter was visibly struck dumb at the obvious side the general was taking.

"I say de lil'princess here should've a say where she chooses to stand," the leader of the First Squadron continued, to the gratification of the Seishin princess, who temporarily ignore the cheeky diminutive in the address of her person for the horse gift of the general's support.

"As long as she's clear about de fire she's playin' with and ain't any of pathetic bawlin' afterwards."

In just a snap of fingers, Hikari's improved mood took a nosedive. Kenren's backing, she realised to her chagrin, was not without conditions nor did it meant he was supportive of her intrusion. Still, she took small comfort at his independence from Tenpou's position.

Meanwhile, the expression of the bespectacled soldier grew strained.

The Seishin princess had not the opportunity to make an effective comeback when Kenren transferred his attention on her.

"And Hime-chan!" the roguishly handsome First Squadron leader exclaimed. "That temper and mouth of ya could still slay a giant… though ya easily forgiven with ya new look…"

Hikari blanched from the unabashed examination from the First Squadron leader. Being the object of his lasciviousness was downright disturbing, all the more so after always denouncing the general's skirt-chasing tendencies as 'Hikaru'. "Kenren Taishou!" she blustered, resisting the urge to wrap her arms protectively around herself.

Kenren's smirk only grew more impertinent. "Ya owed me for hoodwinkin' me for so long!" he wagged his brows. "Got'ta take my hat off ya, though! But how did ya… ya know…" And to Hikari's horror, the gaze of the general flicked down to the front of her…

"Kenren, you should know this is unwise." Tenpou's stiff voice broke up the rather embarrassing moment. Both princess and general turned their faces towards the strategist, the former much thankful, with good reasons. The green-eyed man, who had been withholding his tongue, was frowning at the other officer.

Hikari was quick to pick up on the reason for his displeasure and her discord with the marshal resumed.

"Why don't you ask me, you… egocentric chauvinist!" she snapped and both men blinked at the rather clever barb. "Either you're assuming my incompetency," she went on raging, "or you're acting tough again!"

Tenpou's jaw unhinged and Kenren's lips curled in an approving smile. The marshal looked back and forth between the smug general and the peeved princess. He knew when he was being ganged up on. "There is nothing but troubles ahead, Hikari," he shot the princess a look that was part exasperated, part resigned and so very grave. "There's no turning back once you get involved."

In that terse second, Hikari caught a glimpse of what it meant to take a step of no return. This was no virtual exercise where she could have her wishes catered to by dropping her name. Seishin no Goten was her home-ground, where her family watch out for her, where she could make all the gaffes and pull all the pranks she wanted and her courtiers could only sigh in acquiescence. Even during her stint in the Western Army, she had been sheltered under the wings of Tenpou and Kenren.

The resentful truth was that her family, Tenpou and even Kenren was right.

For she was now making a decision which would effectively deny her kinsmen and all the security her position with them afforded. In short, she would be talking a walk in the wilds.

It was like the horrid accident with Sou, except she could calculate in advance that someone would end up maimed. How ironic that this clarity of the cost came when she had grown past being obnoxious and gung-ho about wanting to take down the enemy. The imagination of inconceivable consequences she could ill afford no matter how conscientious she would darn best be, was more terrifying than the fact that someone could have been crippled for the rest of his life due to her inconsideration.

However… however… there was another more overwhelming, more profound truth to it all.

So she stared steadily at both her ex-commanding officers, a little trepid but still game to take on this gambit between impetus and unknown repercussion. "Don't you know? I'm already involved…" Hikari explained somberly, "… since long ago… before I even understood it… and I will not be a wimp to pretend otherwise. So don't underestimate me."

The declaration sounded so definite and both men, from the contemplative looks on their faces seemed to grasp its significance.

Tenpou turned his face away, pushing his glasses up in a manner that covered his features with his hand. "You're as willful as ever," he commented neutrally. Two seats away, Kenren sniggered to himself. He knew his long-haired friend was more touched than he sounded.

"Pot calling the kettle black!" Hikari sniffed, taking Tenpou's response at face value. However, she lacked her previous vitriol. "You just have to keep reminding me of all the reasons to be mad at you!"

Instantly, Tenpou's internal radar went on red alert. He wisely kept dumb, knowing this was a potential bomb he was sitting on.

Kenren, however, had other ideas. "Oh yeah! We can't forget about how ya discovered her secret!" he helpfully supplied.

And the brainiac simply froze. His eyeballs swiveled to the First Squadron leader, who was looking a tad too beatified with his toothy beam to be truly innocent.

To the general's surprise, who was expecting the Seishin princess to chew off Tenpou's head straightaway, Hikari merely furrowed her brows and glanced at them oddly. "That sounds strange. I thought you recognised me from the beginning?" she queried the marshal.

"… recognised?" Kenren echoed in bemusement.

"Didn't you?" Hikari eyed Tenpou suspiciously. Kenren swore he could sense the other man breaking out in cold sweat despite the solid mask of calmness. "The time you met my third oldest brother, Kou-ou-nii, in the Realm Below… I assumed you recognised that I was that Seishin no Goten member who helped put down the abomination that day."

Tenpou blinked. Genuine confusion broke through his staid front. His eyes rolled up as he sifted through his memories.

"… I seemed to have a vague impression," the green-eyed man mumbled after a few beats. "So that person was you? I see… Ah. Now it makes sense…"

Hikari stared in incredulity and chalked up the current occasion as another typical moment when the brainiac's pseudo-idiocy left her between floundering and wanting to give the latter a good shaking.

Kenren knew he was being left out of the loop. "What are de two of ya talkin' about?" He asked, trying not to seem too eager.

"You mean… you never did connect me to that incident?" Hikari burst out, ignoring the general. "So… how did you see through my disguise?"

"That, well…" It was a rare sight indeed to see the known military genius hemmed and hawed and, incredibly – if Kenren did not mistake the slight reddening of the other man's cheeks – blushing. "You did give yourself away when you used your title to back the exercise against Nataku Taishi and his men…" the long-haired man said lamely in the end.

Tenpou could not even risk darting the other officer a beseeching glance, since Hikari's eagle-eyed glare was latched on to his person. Not that he believed it would help; Kenren was practically pulsating with glee. The general was certainly getting his own back at all the times he had been the object of the marshal's secret amusement.

In another word, he was on his own.

"That doesn't make sense unless you suspect something at all!" Hikari snapped. Her patience was fraying. It did not take a genius to figure out that Tenpou was being incredibly evasive, to her detriment. "For instance… how did you even know I'm female for a start?"

It was a loaded question that nearly sent Kenren convulsing in titters. He was so, so glad for the late announcement for the assembling of Nataku's troops. It had provided him with the excuse to force Tenpou – who acknowledged that there could be no other proxy – to see Hikari in his place.

Afterall, he had been scheming since figuring out the symbolic message of the painting.

* * *

An arched brow and calculating curl of the lips were Kanzeon Bosatsu's only indication of how interesting she found the letter from the Observatory of Phenomena.

"Nicely written; it does flatter me well!" she remarked wryly as she swept through the various adulations of her person peppered in the text. "Basically, they need someone to take the responsibility for this creature off their shoulders. Genshou-dono really thinks too highly of me!" the curly-haired hermaphrodite drawled as she handed the scroll over to Jiroushin to have a read.

The letter was signed off by the head of the Observatory, but considering the role the Seishin Okimi had in that department, she had no doubt the other aristocrat had a hand in the request that was made to her.

Kanzeon's personal attendant perused the document. The whiskered man huffed at his superior after he was done. "I feel they are quite reasonable in their expectations of your authority over this matter, though." Then he paused, taken by a puzzling thought. "But I've to admit I'm surprised they strike upon the idea of consulting you. I would've thought they would raise the issue before the Tentei. But then, that would likely result in…"

Jiroushin trailed off but what he meant to say was already in the air. Nowadays, the influence of Li Touten, Nataku Taishi was everywhere. No one would think it out of ordinary if the Observatory shipped the creature straight to the army.

Resting her cheek on a knuckle as she lounged in her seat, Kanzeon hummed – a low and suggestive sound with indiscernible meanings threading through. "Exactly. Who's the one behind this brainchild, I wonder…"

The pair did not have a chance to discuss further. Konzen Douji entered his aunt's study with a thick pile of papers and his usual grim face.

"Here," the golden-haired man grunted, dumping his completed work in front of the bodhisattva, "the latest accounts of the Eastern Army. I still have two other stacks to sort through."

Making no mention of her nephew's churlishness – which would fall on deaf ears anyway – Kanzeon took up the paperwork and leafed through them. "So, any budgets overblown again?" she casually asked. It was more a test than a genuine question. Perhaps Konzen would deign to pay his administrative duties – boring as it was but a goldmine of clues to the unspoken agendas in the policies of the Realm Above – more critical attention than a stamp of his seal.

"How would I know? Read the papers yourself if you're so interested!" Konzen bit out impatiently before turning on his feet. "I will need some more time with the documents from the Western Army."

The expression on Kanzeon's face was unreadable as she stared at the departing back of her nephew. She waited till he was about to take a step over the threshold of her door. "You're squinting worse than usual," the hermaphrodite spoke up suddenly. It was disappointing when Konzen merely stumbled and failed to fall flat to the ground, face first. "Take care not to strain your eyes or the lines will become permanent."

Jiroushin glanced askance at his nonchalant – and unabashedly blunt – superior. When he heard something crude coming from the direction Konzen left in, he rolled his eyes. For a goddess of mercy, Kanzeon's love was tough.

The grey-haired man cleared his throat after Konzen stomped his way out of sight. "How would you like to reply the Observatory of Phenomena?" he asked Kanzeon when the latter peered at him with an inquiring look.

"Well…" Kanzeon tapped a well-manicured forefinger on her chin. "I wouldn't want to disappoint the mysterious person who's banking on me, the goddness of mercy, would I?" she mused aloud and waved a languid hand at Jiroushin. "Tell the Observatory to bring the creature over… it'll be fun, at any rate. I must get Konzen to take a look too. It has taken the form of a little kid, it seems. How quaint!"

The hapless personal attendant of the bodhisattva tried not to sigh. Certainly, his life would be easier if his superior would be less whimsical in her responses. He was aware that buried (abysmally deep) beneath that capricious mannerism, the bodhisattva was perfectly capable of behaving… well, respectably.

Basically, it would be up to him to compose a suitable note to the Observatory, necessarily omitting Kanzeon's (extra) commentaries.

"Speaking of which, any word from Genshou-dono?"

The underling blinked at the sudden and strange question from the hermaphrodite. "Eh? Are you expecting some private correspondence about this request from the Observatory?"

Kanzeon sighed with exaggerated forlornness. "I'm still waiting for Hikari-chan to join us here."

Jiroushin remembered the lovely – but perhaps a smidge too saucy – youngest Seishin aristocrat and sputtered. "Are you trying to drive Konzen-sama up the wall? Can't you be nicer to him?"

The bodhisattva scowled, as if her subordinate was the one being ludicrous. "That's why I'm helping him get to know a new friend," she argued. "With such an appealing princess hanging around, it'll brighten up his day! They might turn out to be lifelong companions, you never know!"

For the umpteenth time in eternity, Jiroushin wondered at the sanity of his superior. He swore he could feel his mind disintegrating into mush with all that incredible fantasy. Desperately, he clutched his head as if it could prevent the horrific image of the violet-eyed – and generally crabby – aristocrat being paired with… _anyone_. "Stop talking nonsense! Konzen-sama and… aargh…" the unfortunate man gagged.

"Afterall, the welfare of my dear nephew is always of concern," Kanzeon continued loftily as she ignored the antics of her attendant. Now that she had fulfilled the day's quota of keeping her right-hand man on his toes, she shed her levity for a cryptic smile and a far-seeing gleam in her eyes. "Who would have the power to draw him out of his shell, I wonder…?"

* * *

**Footnotes:**

1) These two verses are a slight modification of the original, which is taken from the famous Chinese Qing dynasty novel, _Dream of Red Mansion_. It goes like this – "Willows on the dyke lend their verdancy to three punts; / Flowers on the further shore spare a breath of fragrance." The original is also a description of a charming cottage, built within domestic grounds and by manmade waters. The verses have been tweaked to pun on Hikari's name, which means 'light'. Hence, the claim of literary reference to the Seishin princess.

2) Please refer to the chapter titled Special B: A Date with Tenpou Gensui.

**Note from Lady Rurouni:**

Extremely difficult chapter to squeeze out. Encouragements will help! Any response/ thoughts towards the progress of the fanfic so far? It can't be so bland all of you have nothing to say… er, right?


	25. Entry 18: The Child from Kakasan

**The Romance of the Seventh Star**

_Entry 18: The Child From Kaka-san_

_I took the precaution to explain my lineage and estate for the crafting of my first entry. Surely it is good to do the same for the littlest member of the Four before I speak in greater depth about him. After all, Goku is a creature unique throughout all Realms. It is only reasonable that his background be furnished in order that a basic education about his person can be established to an unknowing reader._

_Goku is neither deity, human nor demon. He does, however, come from the Realm Below, specifically the state of Toujyoushin. In fact, he was born – or hatched, if one prefers to call it – from an enormous rock egg at the top of the mountain, Kaka-san._

_This rock egg from which Goku emerged was nothing short of a miracle; a coalescent of natural energies made material. Goku is, in all sense of the word, a child of the earth._

_Nonetheless, because Goku is neither deity, human nor demon, he is an aberration of the established cosmic order. _

_Even then, Goku is a deviant of the usual abominations. The regular monsters, which our heavenly armies are responsible to subdue, are flawed products of the same process through which he was made. _

_Energies are either contained in a body or dispersed and flowing through space; the first a law preceding the second. Only under circumstances of immense, persistent pressure available do they coagulate from a loose stream into a defined shape. This is but foundational knowledge to any one existential department of our Realm Above._

_The capability to commence and sustain such manipulation of energies, particularly on the scale of a planet or a star, is initiated by a coincidence of chance and sentiency. One cannot over-emphasise how difficult it is to mould one of these heretical creatures, primarily due to the rarity of opportunity._

_Moreover, to achieve the state of Goku – perfectly formed to anthropomorphic likeness and intelligence – the movement of energies that had developed and accelerated to the concentration of his person must have attained a consistent, uninterrupted rhythm into a phase of pure, undiluted existential power._

_Truly, had there been an upset, no matter how minute, in the accumulative pattern of energies feeding the formation of the creature, it would be a regular foe of the celestial army that would have broken forth after the incubation period. Given how energies are always in motion, disruptions caused by extraneous sources are expected._

_Therefore, few already are the instances of attaining conditions suitable for creating a heretical monster. How much greater the percentage of improbability when one considers a specimen such as Goku?_

_Indeed, Goku has no parallel._

_Of course, I speak only of natural accidents and not the work of deliberate magick-science which, as Li Touten and his co-conspirators have unfortunately proven, able to emulate what the cosmos occasionally designs. Even then, I suspect it not to be an easy project, no matter how advance the technology and magical prowess._

_One could either delight in or find offence with a difference. Our Realm is more accustomed to the latter than former, except when it proves advantageous to behave otherwise, as in the case of Nataku Taishi. What can be said of our Realm Above then, when we continue to scorn Goku as an abnormality despite the utmost exceptionality of his birth but would salute the creation of a madman simply because it suits our needs? Reader, I shall leave it to you to ponder over this question._

* * *

The Seishin Okimi was writing when he felt the rise of power within his body. A burst of tingly pressure broke forth from inside out and the next thing he knew, phantom images flashed through his mind's eye.

Throughout this sudden process, Genshou's consciousness remained intact. Used to such incidences by now, he was aware of a dim glow emanating from his silver pupils.

A woman was standing by his chair as the episode happened. Her dark hair was long, clasped back in a half ponytail with a silver clip of a simple design. It framed an oval face with straight brows and dark deep-set eyes. She was dressed in a grayish under-robe which edges of her skirt and wide sweeping sleeves were embroidered with colourful motifs. A shimmery, translucent sleeved cloak overlaid this base layer.

Sensing something was afoot the moment the Seishin no Goten overlord froze with his brush held aloft, the woman had glanced at him, only to witness the manifestation of a prophetic spell.

It did not take long, at most half a minute surely. "What did you see?" she inquired after the other man came to himself. She set aside the documents she had been leafing through.

Genshou put his brush down. The letter he had been composing will have to wait.

"It's a recap of that dream… the night shortly before Hikari returned…(1)" the lord of the subsidiary court murmured, a hand palming his forehead and massaging his temples. Slender fingers combed through his hair in comforting strokes and Genshou opened worried eyes to smile at his lady companion, his wife.

Kaori, the Seishin Fujin, or Lady of the Court of Celestial Bodies, beheld her husband with sympathy. She knew which particular night he spoke of. Genshou had started awake, jostling her from her own sleep when he had suddenly gasped and jerked himself upright. He had been in cold sweat, breathing heavily and she herself was seized by anxiety at the sight of his pale complexion.

Her husband had related his dream to her and even with how factual and succinct he had been with his description, it had sounded devastating indeed.

"Do you…" Kaori was hesitant in broaching the question, "feel you should inform the Tentei this time?"

The Seishin Okimi rose from his seat, circumvented his table and started pacing back and forth on the wide carpeted space in front of the furniture. Dark violet robes swishing around his legs with every turn he made, his distinguished visage was troubled as he took his time to calculate his options.

"No," Genshou finally made up his mind. He paused in his steps and his eyes were at once frustrated and determined as he answered his wife. "My opinion remains the same: the Tentei would never accept the prophecy plainly and Seishin no Goten would needlessly suffer from a loss of favour."

The overseer of the astronomical system clenched his fist. "I'll observe the winds of change as warned by this dream and manoeuvre accordingly," his mouth was drawn in a tensed line. "But to receive a reoccurrence of the same vision speaks of nothing good. What could possibly have triggered it…(2)?"

Kaori stepped forward and took her husband's hands into her own. Genshou broke from his brooding to gaze at her and the Seishin Fujin ached for the desperate resolution that she could see on her husband's features. "I haven't such foreboding in a long time, Kaori…" he murmured, referring to sorrows of ages past, "…in a long time…"

"It's different now!" the Lady of the subsidiary court rushed to assure her spouse, hushing further awful pronouncements by placing gentle fingers on his lips. "You have me, six very capable and loyal sons and a highly enterprising daughter behind you. And the whole of Seishin no Goten respects you. It will turn out well, it will..."

The other man wordlessly embraced his wife. He did not want to speak of how much more he therefore could lose.

"… Have another missive regarding Hikari arrived?" Kaori spoke after a while, trying to distract her husband as she laid her head against his broad chest. "I do wonder how she would respond to Kanzeon-sama's offer. I'm not opposed to her being attached to the Purple Bamboo Palace, you know. I would appreciate the respite it'll grant her brothers," she laughed lightly.

The Seishin Fujin could hear the rumble from Genshou's chest as he shared in her joke. Now that Hikari was in the capital as who she really was, his sons staying in the ambassadorial residence was postponing their trip home and those remaining in Seishin no Goten were vying for any reason to travel to the capital.

Unfortunately, this meant the operation of Seishin no Goten was being neglected.

Indeed, Yoshi was urgently needed back to resume his task of sorting through their database; Mamoru was busy enough inputting and evaluating data. There was a growing pile of paperwork over logistics and repairs that Shou was responsible for; Noboru was already taxed handling the checking and procurement of materials. And Kouki was wanted to help him deal with the various correspondences internally, as well as the various ministries under Tentei and other existential organisations(3). It would certainly lighten the load off Kaori, who was currently lending him a hand on top of the domestic affairs she had to tend to.

It was not only the official businesses that the Seishin ruling House handled but the running of their entire court, including household activities and needs. Having their courtiers or servants shuttle back and forth between Seishin no Goten and their in-capital delegate residence was tiring and simply impractical.

Fortunately, Kouki, Shou and Yoshi promised they would be back in a few days's time, no thanks to nothing less than a direct command from him. Mamoru and Noboru were itching to exchange places with them, he knew, and would be more than gleeful to dump the backlog of work on the siblings who had abandoned them to hold the fort in Seishin no Goten while they occupied the coveted role of staying by their sister.

Genshou needed the subsidiary court back in its fullest efficiency as quick as possible, particularly because the Tentei's birthday was coming up in a couple of weeks' time and for a few days, more than half of Seishin no Goten will be emptied in order to attend the mass celebration in the capital.

Speaking of which, they had to start preparing the tribute for the Tentei soon. It would be a major project on its own.

"No, there're no updates yet," Genshou replied, referring to the weekly news about their sibling that Yuu and the others would send back. "I take it as a good thing. It means Hikari's well. I must fix a more sound rotation plan for our six sons to straddle between keeping an eye on her and their duties. I agree that someone should be around her at all times. However, four of them in one go is stretching our resources here at Seishin no Goten too thin."

Kaori sighed inwardly, knowing the tendency of her husband and sons to fret over the youngest of their clan. "At least she acquiesces to having guards now. Besides, haven't you arranged for her friend, Kourin-san, to be her aide?"

Genshou's expression turned wry. "It seems your suggestion of permitting her friendship with Kourin-san has proven valid," he admitted with a grumble in his tone. "She seemed to have discarded that bee in her bonnet in regards to resuming her relationship with her Western Army acquaintances. At least, Yuu and the others noted that she has not raised the issue again."

Since her spouse was more than a foot taller than her, the Seishin Fujin had to tilt her head back to in order to see his face. "We should invite Kourin-san to Seishin no Goten for a short stay. And I've told you before that I myself have a desire to meet her friends of the First Squadron. She spoke so well of them, after all."

The Seishin Okimi stared, appalled, and his wife swatted him for that age-old stubbornness which all their children had inherited in varying degrees. In fact, in Hikari's case, it was a trait allowed to foster, considering her doting and anxious father and brothers were more willing to please than correct her.

"Give her more credit, Genshou-kun!" Kaori admonished mildly, "Our Hikari has matured so much since. She'll know what to do."

Still, the subsidiary court ruler remained adamant. "You know my apprehensions, as well as our uneasy observations of what have been going on in Tentei's court. Mountains can be made out of molehills. Even the offer of Kanzeon-sama's watch might not be a safe enough haven. At the end of the day, I still loathe for Hikari to leave the boundaries of Seishin no Goten."

Genshou exhaled hard and in that one breath conveyed his pent-up worries. "Perhaps I should recall her."

As his childhood and later, lifelong companion, Kaori had seen her husband through his darkest moments and brightest days. She understood his motivations and his earnestness to ensure the welfare of his family. For all the wealth, authority and power that came with the seat, it was not easy being the overseer of the astronomical system. To bear the weight of an obscure, even dreaded future was an agony.

She had witnessed it for herself.

Kaori reached up to soothe the furrows in between the other's brow. "…You cannot hide her forever, Genshou-kun, you know that," she smiled sadly in commiseration. "No matter how much we both wish to."

The Seishin Okimi pulled his wife's hand away from his face, lacing their fingers together. He gazed at her, lovingly lingering over the facial features which all their children bore traces of – she was a beautiful woman, one of those considered mutedly attractive in her youth but whose looks grew more elegant with age.

It had just been a mere whim, the Seishin overlord reflected not for the first time, of his inspiration to send Hikari into the Western Army as an extreme disciplinary measure. Though to be fair, he had been goaded by the realisation that his youngest was unfortunately getting out of hand. Still, he certainly had not expected the situation to escalate into a prophetic compulsion and subsequently developing into the current state of affairs where it seemed he would be losing his only daughter to the inevitable, whatever it was. No matter how optimistic he was trying to be, the impending prospects did not bode well, not with dreams of blood, betrayal and pain hanging over his head or with current facts of disturbing trends and changes happening in the environment of the Realm Above.

Indeed, to be the lord of the celestial bodies was to understand that he was not really one at all…

Genshou's lips twitched in a mirthless smile. "I believe Kanzeon-sama said the same thing… Hah…"

"Ah! You should listen to the great and merciful one then!" Kaori teased. "In any case, if you dare drag Hikari back here, you'll be risking her displeasure. How long can you withstand her entreaties?"

When her husband merely harrumphed in reply, she felt it safe to persuade him further. "The children are grown, Genshou-kun. They know what to do. Let's trust them a little more."

The Seishin Okimi silently tightened his grip around his wife.

* * *

Had both the Seishin lord and his lady seen their youngest daughter a day later, flushed in discomfort and glaring sullenly at a certain marshal of the Western Army, they might be more bemused than confident in their parental sentiments.

It had been two weeks since the secret gathering with Tenpou and Kenren. This time, the encounter with the marshal was a complete accident.

After a month of settling in (or after that altercation with Konzen Douji), Hikari finally found the time to pay Kanzeon Bosatsu a visit. She took Kourin along with her – now a regular fixture – and it was while they were led by a servant of Shichiku no Miya along one of the corridors, that both girls bumped into the bespectacled man.

Recognising the distinctive form of the other – lab coat, black slacks and long black hair – from a distance, Hikari's first instinct after getting over her astonishment at the sheer coincidence, was to turn tail. It was impossible to do so, however, mainly because it was a one-way path and that Tenpou had similarly spotted her. Besides, Kourin's expression had peaked with interest at the sight of the marshal.

"Oh! It's Konzen-sama's ward!" the soft exclamation of her palace guide brought Hikari back from her moment of panic. The Seishin aristocrat shot the servant a quizzical look before noticing the object of the latter's attention – a small brown-haired boy who was cheerfully tugging on a hand of Tenpou, skipping half a step before the marshal.

Before Hikari could ask the servant to clarify her statement, Tenpou and the mysterious child had come up close. The only thing the Seishin princess could do was not to be blatant with her reluctance of the marshal's company. Kourin, on the other hand, was gladly acknowledging the other man with a gracious smile and nod of her head.

Hikari kept her gaze a little off Tenpou's person so she would not be tempted to scowl at him. The marshal on the other hand was behaving as per his usual sociable self… although, it was a tad peculiar how he seemed to avoid a direct look at the Seishin noble.

Kanzeon's staff greeted the high-ranking soldier politely, as demanded by custom, and hurriedly introduced Hikari whose status was the most superior among those present. Notably, the little boy was ignored; even Kourin received some notice as the personal attendant of the subsidiary court princess.

Both Hikari and Tenpou were aware of the show they were putting up as they treated the other like perfect strangers and the tall soldier demurred to the aristocrat by bowing low and offering a respectful address.

Rigidly, Hikari made a noncommittal sound of acceptance. In trying not to meet the eyes of the other man, her gaze fell on the unknown child and she was stunned to see a pair of golden orbs staring up at her in bold curiosity. The sight successfully distracted her from her animosity.

"This is…" the Nana-hime murmured to herself, connecting the dots immediately. While making the arrangement for this trip, she had wondered if she could chance upon the heretic she had aided to send into the Purple Bamboo Palace. Getting concrete news of the creature was somewhat of a secondary goal. Talk of the heretic's stay under the custody of Kanzeon Bosatsu had trickled into the public; a comment or two of the matter was always available during her rounds among other courtiers in the capital. However, Hikari had not wanted to depend on hearsay for information.

Fearing the aristocrat's reaction to mean she was possibly offended by the presence of the creature, the palace staff made haste to explain. She was beaten to it by the mischievous ward of Konzen Douji, who had the faster mouth.

"I'm Goku! Goku!" So enthusiastic was his self-introduction, the golden-eyed child was hopping on the balls of his feet. The servant gawked in disbelief that the former dared to speak out of turn, even if the heretic had gained a reputation as an irrepressible scamp in the short half a month he had stayed in Shichiku no Miya.

Hikari blinked at the exuberant display, the corner of her lips unwittingly curved in amusement. How different an approach it was from another so-called heretic she knew of! "Goku?" she tested the sound of the name, all while critically taking in the appearance of the boy.

The report submitted to the Observatory of Phenomena had been quite accurate concerning the form of the creature from Kaka-san of the Realm Below. Goku seemed, for all purpose, to be no older than ten, small and wiry in his frame with a mop of shiny brown locks, the back of which were long enough to fall past his shoulders; small sharp nose, apple-cheeked, big round eyes of a brilliant amber and an even bigger, open and infectious smile. His eyes shone with a forthright light and he exuded an unfeigned air of innocent inquisitiveness.

Hikari was charmed.

"Konzen gave me the name just yesterday!" came another excited piece of information from the boy.

Tenpou, who was watching the exchange indulgently, spoke up when he noticed Hikari's startled face. "Hikari-hime-sama, Kanzeon-sama has assigned Konzen Douji as guardian of Goku."

For the first time, the Seishin princess met the marshal eye to eye. "So I've heard," Hikari's caustic tone reflected her confidence – or lack of – in that lout to achieve anything remotely close to caring for someone. Egan had sent one final report to the Observatory of Phenomenon after shipping the heretical child to Shichiku no Miya. Yuu had updated his siblings on what had been written in it. Suffice to say, Hikari had been flabbergasted when she got to know of the decision made by the goddess of mercy.

Tenpou, who had no insight into the princess's thought processes, could only presume the worst of reasons for her tartness. Thankfully adept at maintaining a serene countenance, he pretended that nothing was out of ordinary.

As for Goku, hearing his caretaker's name had tickled his interest and he perked up at the thought of a possible connection between the attractive girl before him and the nephew of the bodhisattva. "Do you know Konzen, ah… your name's too long – something, ah… Seishi-nana-kari? Onee-chan?" The small burnet ended up scratching his head as he tried to recall how the servant – currently blustering at the apparent irreverence – introduced the princess.

Recovering from her lapse in composure, Hikari put a stop to the admonishment of her guide who was attempting to correct the seeming fax pas. She approached Goku and, to the distress of the maid, went on one knee so she could be at eye-level with the child. "I'm Hikari! Just call me Hikari-nee."

The princess even turned her head to indicate Kourin, who was watching the interaction with cordial support. "And that's Kourin-nee!"

Goku stared in fascination at the genial countenance of the Seishin noble before gifting the two girls with an uninhibited beam of his own. "Hikari-nee-chan! Kourin-nee-chan!"

Both girls broke out into giggles. Tenpou caught the miniscule changes that had overcome the crouching Nana-hime – a flash of wonder that mellowed into thoughtfulness before settling into a friendly grin.

Hikari rose to her feet. Deciding it was best she make a move before she created an even bigger scandal in the eyes of the confounded servant, she announced that she had to leave for her appointment with Kanzeon-sama. She felt calmer; whatever vexation she had towards the marshal was now better managed. "Goodbye, Goku. I'll see you another time!" the Seishin princess was prepared to ignore Tenpou in her farewell but she made sure to pay special attention to the boy.

Goku practically glowed. "Really? You'll come again?" He looked back and forth between Tenpou and Hikari eagerly. "Like Ten-chan?"

Figuring out who the diminutive 'Ten-chan' was referring to, Hikari shot the marshal a withering look of incredulity and ridicule, barely able to resist the urge to roll her eyes skyward. Behind her, Kourin smiled into her palm.

As was often before, the silent accusation of shamelessness slid over the marshal like water off a duck's back. Tenpou cleared his throat brightly before proclaiming, "Hikari-hime-sama, Goku loves to make friends, especially those with unique but common interests. In fact, he befriended one just yesterday…"

Though initially resistant of whatever drivel she thought she would be fed with, all sense of annoyance was soon wiped from Hikari's mind. She was now familiar with that deeper intent within enigmatic green eyes; the subtext beneath affable manners and innocuous chatter. Tenpou was trying to pass a message that was more than the surface lamentation over the difficulty of finding for Goku companions of his age.

"Oh! But we mustn't hold you up any further, Hikari-hime-sama. It has been an honour," the marshal finished with an apologetic laugh, pulling Goku aside so the Seishin princess, Kourin and their guide could walk passed.

So Hikari muttered her farewell, eyeing the marshal searchingly. It was not till the trio had disappeared from view then did Goku drop his arm, which hand he had been zealously waving non-stop.

"Hikari-nee-chan and Kourin-nee-chan are such pretty sisters! Ain't it, Ten-chan?" the heretic child grasped hold of the older man's sleeve in his delight. "Hikari-nee-chan's eyes are such beautiful silver! Don't cha think so? Ten-chan? Don't cha? I think Hikari-nee-chan's really nice!"

Allowing himself to be led to the exit of the palace, Tenpou chuckled and agreed with all compliments that Goku paid the two girls, especially the Nana-hime. His mind, actually, was whirling behind his outward engagement of the child.

Naturally, he would like to question what business Hikari had with Kanzeon Bosatsu; Konzen had made no mention to him just now, not that the golden-haired aristocrat had any reason to nor would Tenpou be surprised to find out the former had not bothered to know anything of it.

Whatever the case, now that Hikari had met Goku personally and that she could not be restrained from meddling in affairs concerning the heretics, he thought she should know about the unexpected contact between the two only golden-eyed youngsters in the Realm Above.

By extension, he could not help but grimaced as he recollected the aversion he had perceived – no matter how the Seishin aristocrat tried to play it cool – throughout the serendipitous run-in.

He was not surprised that Hikari had not tried to contact either him or Kenren since the last meeting.

Indeed, honestly revealing that he had found out her gender because he had… ah… _felt_ the difference in her, erm… _physique_, was certainly one of his least relished moment – nevermind that he had been well-intentionally trying to ascertain the extend of her injury after she had received a strike across her chest during that infamous duel of long ago, on her very first day in the Western Army.

He had not even been given the chance to elaborate how he had done his utmost best to ensure her secret was kept safe – after he had stifled his shock on the spot, that was: barring anyone else from examining her; instructing the members of the then First Squadron to clear the area on pretext of giving her space; transferring her body to the sketcher himself and staying with her in the infirmary till she regained consciousness. He had even given a quiet order to suspend any physical check-ups(4).

Kenren had to put himself in between the two of them, to save him from being throttled by the princess gone berserk. It seemed a miracle in itself the aristocrat had not started picking up the utensils and furniture in that function room to attempt homicide. He was left half relieved and downright alarmed as Hikari stormed out, her temper crackling and swearing the most malevolent demise of his existence. It did not help his ego when some time later, concealed within his quarters in the military compound, the general had a good long laugh at his expense.

Apparently, from how Hikari had reacted to him just now, a fortnight was certainly insufficient to pacify her sense of outrage.

Granted, he had gotten to savour more than a year's worth of humour due to Hikari and Kenren so he supposed he deserved this latest display of fist-shaking… as well as those that were to come.

Tenpou groaned resignedly to himself. What was it that one said about what went round came round?

It did have merit.

* * *

"You sure know how to tease, Hikari-chan! I've been utterly put out by your absence from my palace!" Kanzeon mock-scolded the Seishin princess as the latter sat down on the marble stool on the opposite side of the round stone table. A well-prepared spread of choice sweetmeats, exotic fruit and rare flavoured tea was spread out in welcome of the guest. The bodhisattva had this little picnic in her rock garden especially ordered since she received notice yesterday of Hikari's intention to visit.

For she was in a really good mood, what with the chibi wreaking havoc somewhere around the palace, making sure her nephew was kept harassed and the promised reappearance of Genshou's interesting daughter. She had not been so entertained in a long while!

"Kanzeon-sama!" Hikari widened her eyes, abashed but objecting at once. "I've never meant to ignore your hospitality! But I've been busy familiarising myself with the workings of Tentei's court. Chichi-ou-sama has advised me to spend a few months doing so and my days have been packed tagging after my brothers, learning from them as they go about their official errands."

The Seishin aristocrat smiled impishly. "Besides, I'm here now, aren't I? Doesn't the fulfillment of hope deferred make the tree of life(5)?"

The goddess of mercy raised a brow, "My, you're certainly one with a glib tongue…"

"Merely pragmatism," Hikari nodded with a straight face. "It has proven useful many times for getting me out of trouble."

The Seishin princess felt pleased when the bodhisattva threw her head back and hooted with laughter. Even the latter's personal attendant, Jiroushin, who was standing attentively on a side, did not bother to hide his amusement.

It was a gambit she took, daring to be sassy before the powerful figure whom she had met only once before. But Kanzeon Bosatsu had been so unconventional in her attitude when she had caught her in the scuffle with her nephew and Chichi-ou-sama viewed her as a trusted friend, Hikari's instincts told her the senior aristocrat was nothing like those pompous, petty, run-out-of-mill courtiers.

Without preamble, the hermaphrodite deity asked Jiroushin to entertain Kourin by showing her around the estate, claiming that his hovering presence was hindering her from having a casual conversation with her rare guest. Hikari stifled her grin behind her cup at the disgruntled look on the whiskered man's face. The bodhisattva was increasingly reminding her of Kenren and his nonconformist ways.

She liked it.

"You're quite the naughty child, aren't you?" Kanzeon snorted when they were left by themselves, before continuing congenially. "So how's the experience of feeling the ground?"

Hikari tilted her head, thinking of the most appropriate way to frame her answer.

"It has been… educational," she could sincerely reply, without going into details. Indeed, having access into the higher echelons by virtue of her rank was a different experience from what she had as a mere attaché. There were many new places and faces she had been exposed to, all significantly more dignified and demanding.

Similarly, the degree of welcome and regard she now enjoyed was a vast improvement. It was all she could do not to say something snide when she did meet familiar officials, those who thought nothing of turning their noses up at a Western Army soldier but anxious to grovel before a member of the ruling house of Seishin no Goten.

"Visiting so many different places and being introduced to so many people; one month is hardly time enough for me to absorb it all!" Hikari concluded tactfully.

Kanzeon accepted her guest's words at face value. "You are becoming quite the celebrity, Hikari-chan – the enchanting Nana-hime from Seishin no Goten making her first appearance in Tentei's court; the apple of the Seishin Okimi's eyes; the treasure of the Seishin princelings," she peered astutely at the young aristocrat's face, which had grown increasingly chagrin with every flowery description. "I'm surprise Genshou-dono and your brothers aren't here watching over your shoulders."

Hikari tittered, awkward. How hard she had to put her foot down before her brothers could be convinced to back off from accompanying her absolutely everywhere! After the disagreement they had, they were either paranoid that she would attempt contact with her friends in the Army or had an inane notion that her identity as their sister would attract some disaster within Tentei's capital which she had managed to avoid while disguised as 'Hikaru'.

The compromise they had reached was her concession to have Kourin and two guards with her at all times should she ventured out on her own; guards who she insisted they remained at the entrance hall of Shichiku no Miya and not follow her in even further.

Restricted as she was, at least it afforded some leeway to pull off the rendezvous with Kenren a fortnight ago, which Tenpou had gatecrashed. She had assured her guards that she would be staying put at the private room of the restaurant, and that they were free to take a long break in the establishment's public dining area till she was ready to leave. Kourin – though not privy to her motives – had been willing to help by leaving her side prior to the appointed time of her meeting, joining the company of the men instead to distract them from thoughts of their duty.

That she had not made similar efforts again since that occasion was a combination of two factors. One was due to an honestly packed schedule and secondly, she was still undoubtedly peeved with the strategist!

Hikari cleared her throat to compose herself first before explaining, "Chichi-ou-sama has gone back to Seishin no Goten weeks ago and as for my brothers..." she was a bit huffy as she elaborated, "…how could they be so free to follow me everywhere!"

There was a calculative gleam in the bodhisattva's eyes as she gave the Seishin princess a sidelong glance, "Mmm… so a little bird is looking to stretch her wings, I see."

The younger noble caught the comment; the meaning behind the metaphor was easy enough to decipher. Yet since she was unsure of what Kanzeon was trying to get, she withheld her tongue.

"How about it?" the bodhisattva eyed her with a conspiratorial air. "Why don't you come over to Shichiku no Miya?"

Beneath the tabletop, Hikari's clasped hands tightened as the only outward sign of her anticipation.

In truth, she had made this trip for the primary purpose of broaching this topic. For she had come to the conclusion – after the glimpse of the documents available in Konzen Douji's office – and from what she had assessed of the various functions of other ministries, that Shichiku no Miya provided greater advantage than Seishin no Goten where it came to having information access into the inner workings of Tentei's government.

Still, Hikari knew she must tread cautiously. In regards to the value of covering all bases when planning a strategy, she perfectly agreed with Tenpou.

So the Seishin princess bit her lower lip and wore a look of reservation. "Chichi-ou-sama did tell me of your offer. As flattering as it is, has Kanzeon-sama considered my noble father's reaction?"

Although Hikari apprehended the wisdom of the advice to first have a better grasp of Tentei's court, she was not oblivious of her parent's underlying motives. It was a delaying tactic, made in hopes of detracting her from making any commitments outside of Seishin no Goten. In fact, the Seishin Okimi had been very upfront of his reluctance for her to accept the bodhisattva's invitation.

She needed to know how much support she could garner in her endeavour to go against the wishes of her family.

"You don't have to worry about your father," Kanzeon said, smiling in the way of furtive shadows and hidden schemes. "But I think you'll appreciate the breathing space, won't you, Hikari-chan?"

The Seishin princess was thrilled with the bodhisattva's guarantee. However, she did not miss the abrupt twist in conversation subject. The silver-eyed noble thought it wiser to sidestep the curveball and ultilise the diplomatic tack. Besides, her next inquiry could be interpreted as rather forward. "Kanzeon-sama, you have the respect of my Chichi-ou-sama and undeniably, you are esteemed as a pillar of our Realm –"

"Oh, cut the chase, Hikari-chan!" The hermaphrodite deity snorted unapologetically, "One can only stand hearing the same praises repeated for so long before growing bored. So spit it out straight." Kanzeon smirked, enjoying the nonplussed expression on the Seishin princess's face. She waited to see how the latter would further react.

It suddenly struck Hikari that Kanzeon Bosatsu's personality might be way craftier than she assumed. Feeling the undercurrent of expectation despite the blasé mannerism, a suspicion arose unbidden if the senior aristocrat had ordered for them to be left alone for privacy's sake or so she could be divested of all support… and evaluated.

The idea left the Seishin princess on the edge.

But whatever the case: in for a penny, in for pound.

"Fine, I will be frank in my speech," the younger noble squared her shoulders. "Why would Your Eminence want me here? All my brothers are equally, if not more than able to take up this position if you merely want someone from the Seishin House. If your objective is to gain another employee, I'm sure there's a queue waiting for placement in your administration."

Hikari did not know if she should feel assured or apprehensive when the smile of the goddess of mercy grew even wider. The latter certainly looked pleased – like a satisfied cat, really – but the Seishin aristocrat was at loss to the reason.

"Because I like it…" Kanzeon answered calmly but almost coy. "Isn't it enough?"

Despite the facetious reply, astoundingly, it felt genuine. The dichotomy was disconcerting to Hikari, who studied her hostess speculatively.

It had never crossed her mind that the famed goddess of mercy was fooling around. Mercurial as the latter's behaviour could come across, there was still a quality embedded in her bearing that was altogether canny and undeniably… ancient. Indeed, one was consistently reminded that Kanzeon Bosatsu represented one-fifth the foundational tenets of their entire Realm Above.

Nonetheless, partially through inspiration and to defy that sense of being left floundering, Hikari blurted out, "Then I can only suspect that Your Eminence is hiding things from me."

Once again, Kanzeon broke out into gaffaws. "I like you more and more, Hikari-chan!" she cried, to her companion's bafflement.

The Seishin princess stared, deadpanned, as she struggled over the urge to either shoot a snippy retort or glossed over the cryptic statement.

Testament to her improved savvy, prudence won; she had a bigger picture in mind after all.

"But I've decided to accept your generous offer," Hikari's voice was wary when she finally spoke. "I'm grateful for the favour bestowed."

Kanzeon arched a brow as she laid an elbow on the table and languidly rested her chin against a knuckle. "Oh no, Hikari-chan! It's me who's grateful for the fun…" she corrected the Nana-hime.

The other aristocrat blinked blankly, brains short-circuiting in her attempt to make sense of the incomprehensible.

"Won't Konzen be so excited!" the hermaphrodite went on to trill.

And the Seishin princess resolutely kept her mouth shut.

* * *

Kenren could not quite understanding the strain of discomfort he detected in Tenpou's recount of his visit to his uppity friend, the Konzen Douji – a guise, really, in order to check out the latest heretical being allowed to run amok in the Realm Above – not even when the long-haired man confessed his ambivalence over the possibility of a friendship between the two golden-eyed kids. That was, until his companions remarked, in an unsuccessfully offhanded manner, that he had seen Hikari at the Purple Bamboo Palace.

"The lil'princess still pissed, right?" he guessed shrewdly, snickering away as he took in the other man's unamused expression.

"We should be wondering what she's up to there," Tenpou continued stiffly, as if he had not heard the general.

Kenren managed to quiet down, though his mouth was stretched in a lop-sided smirk. The comedy between the marshal and the Seishin princess was certainly convoluted, full of mis-guesses and misunderstandings. It seemed there was always new impetus for both of them to run around each other, the latest being Tenpou's discovery of his hand in the first ever time he covered up for Hikari's rashness.

Of course there were still some missing pieces to the whole story, which only the ex-attaché could fill in, if she would get over her latest spell of fury. But he would not classify that as top priority, now that the most prominent snag between her and the marshal has been untangled and there were far more dangerous elements skulking about needing them to take heed of.

The lanky general leaned back against the sofa, tucking his hands beneath his head. "I wouldn't worry. Hikari's smart enough to know when she'll have to contact us." He gave the other man, a marshal but at the same time, his adjutant a heavy-lidded and meaningful look, contemplating how much the Seishin princess was kept abreast of their circumstances after she was discharged from the military. Tenpou mentioned that he never did get to inform the other girl during their clandestine meet-up about the various changes done to the Western Army, or that he had volunteered to be demoted to appease the Tentei(6).

Well, it did not help that Hikari had subsequently lost the mood to hang around longer and find out…

Kenren's thoughts returned to the current subject. "I'm more leery of Li Touten's about-turn in regards to havin'… 'Goku', is it? – chucked under Kanzeon Bosatsu's nose."

Tenpou smiled thinly. Within the two weeks, he had been assisting Goujun fend off arguments of why it was more advantageous to assign Goku to Li Touten's charge, after rejecting initial calls for the boy's elimination.

"Needless to say, his mysterious partners have other ideas," the marshal-cum-adjutant replied sardonically. "Kanzeon Bosatsu is a strong enough deterrence, I supposed. At least, we've secured a buffer of sort."

Then the demeanour of the green-eyed officer grew less severe as he transited to more pleasant topic. "You should meet Goku," he told his friend, "He's adorable. I'm sure the two of you'd be able to relate to each other fabulously. Then we wouldn't have to worry around him not able to find friends his age!"

Kenren merely grunted. He decided he could be the bigger man and ignored the less than subtle dig. Hah! As if the brainiac was a fine one to talk!

* * *

Without a doubt, Jiroushin's loyalty was with the bodhisattva. Naturally, he wished her the best in all her endeavours. However, even he would feel a measure of alarm whenever his superior was emanating an exceptional amount of smug self-satisfaction.

It usually meant some unfortunate soul out there had been marked for some cruel and unusual doom.

"Send the scroll straight to Seishin no Goten and the letter to its delegate residence," Kanzeon held out both objects to her assistant. After the Seishin princess left, the first thing she did was settled down at her office table and started scribbling away. She was positively beaming. "We'll be expecting Hikari-chan to join us with immediate effect. Wonderful, isn't it?"

Jiroushin wore a longsuffering look as he received the documents from the goddess of mercy. He supposed they were the official transcripts formalising the Seishin princess's tenure with the administration at Shichiku no Miya. The attendant was not surprised his superior had gotten her way… again. In fact, he was half expecting such a result after he had been deliberately shooed off with the Nana-hime's aide during the visit.

"It seemed Hikari-sama bumped into the heretic child on her way to meet you," he commented, sharing what he thought would be of interest to the hermaphrodite. "That child was with Tenpou Gensui and he introduced himself as 'Goku', saying Konzen-sama named him."

Kanzeon was not one who was easily caught unaware, but there was no other way to describe the widening of her eyes and slackening of her facial features. "Konzen named the chibi 'Goku'? she echoed, almost breathlessly, as she stared at her assistant. This little tidbit, out of all the details in the anecdote, stood out to her.

The grey-haired man could understand the bodhisattva's reaction. Such a personal touch was rather unlike her nephew.

"'Go'-'ku': to understand that which one cannot see…" Kanzeon mused aloud as she sat back on her chair. "Not bad. Konzen certainly has his lyrical and profound moments."

"From Kourin-san's account, it seems Hikari-sama has taken a liking to Goku," Jiroushin continued warmly, himself taking a shine to the Seishin aristocrat's apparent good nature. But he noticed the feverish glint of Kanzeon's eyes and instantly blanched. His internal alarm set itself on high alert and started blaring as it honed in on an incoming maniac-attack.

"Just imagine Konzen and Hikari-chan taking care of the chibi together – like a young family! How delightful!"

"…"

"O-Hoho! Spring has finally come!"

* * *

**Footnotes:**

(1) Genshou has a repeat vision of the nightmare he had during the day the First Squadron had their game against Nataku and his men. Refer to Chapter 20, Sideline III: Infectious.

(2) As to what could have triggered a repeat of the dream, this chapter hints that the meeting between Goku and Nataku was the answer. Hikari visited Shichiku no Miya the day after Genshou had his vision and Tenpou helpfully clued her in that the two heretics met "yesterday".

(3) A reminder of the birth order of the Seishin no Goten princes: Yuu the eldest, Mamoru the second, Kouki the third, Shou the fourth, Noboru the fifth and Yoshi the sixth. Yuu is current the delegate. Kouki, Shou and Yoshi ares being ordered to return back home.

(4) Details are now given for what happened immediately after Hikari was knocked unconscious from the blow Enrai Taishou gave her in Chapter 4, Entry 2: Taken to Task. Basically, from that point (the first day of Hikari's arrival in the Western Army), Tenpou had always been helping her hide her identity while balancing it with military discipline.

(5) Hikari is paraphrasing from Proverb 13:12 of the bible, which says 'Hope deferred makes the heart sick, but a longing fulfilled is a tree of life' (New International Version). As for why reference to a non-Asian text is made for a Saiyuki fanfic… well, the anachronistic and cross-cultural quality of Saiyuki enables this suspension of disbelief, I say.

(6) Tenpou's voluntary demotion is a consequence of his interference with the attempt to disband the First Squadron. Refer to Chapter 21, Entry 14: A Different Angle. Perhaps greater details to how it happened will be covered in the future.

* * *

**From Lady Rurouni:**

This chapter took me a long, long time to cough out for several reasons. Firstly, I am at a crossroad as to how to proceed plot-wise. With the appearance of Goku, the mention of the up-coming Tentei's birthday, readers familiar with the canon would know we are coming to a crucial high point in the _Saiyuki Gaiden_ series.

Indeed, I am having difficulties integrating my OC plot into the canon, for one of my aims is to create a parallel plot without disturbing the original timeline and chain of events. I sat down and re-drew my storyboard! I already know how I want to end this fanfiction. My problem is figuring out how to get there without hiccups and awkward development.

Another reason why I took so long with my latest chapter is due to my other commitments in my life. Sigh… Life is not so luxurious to allow me the time to do nothing but indulge in writing!

Lastly, the struggle to persist in continuing this fic to the end, despite a seeming lack of reader interest and responses is making itself felt again. It is with a sense of relief that I end this chapter and with a groan of weariness that I began on the next.

The situation is so bad, when I discovered I have one single review after several chapters have been posted and months after the last chapter put up, I was actually taken back. I have actually trained myself not to expect to receive any response, so much so that when I do receive one, it is shocking.

Is this is a sign of a healthy, enthusiastic writer? Hehheh… Regardless, I trudge on.


	26. Sideline IV: Making Friends

**Romance of the Seventh Star Sideline IV**

**Making Friends**

They had said that the Realm Above was more beautiful than what Kaka-san(1) could offer; more splendid than the blue skies, sweet breeze, meadows sprinkled with blooms of all colours and towering trees which whispering canopies he had often slept under.

So he had left the only place he had ever known, away from the kind-hearted people living in the near villages, who had been so concerned at first to see him by himself. They were simple countryside folk, a mixed crowd of humans and youkai who had clothed him, always giving him something tasty to munch during subsequent encounters and entertained his numerous questions.

For he had been awfully curious; the stories he had been fed of the Realm Above had been grand indeed. What harm could a little visit do?

That was what he had mused to his bunnies playmates as they had come sniffling him – as they were wont to – while he had been deliberating whether to accept the offer of a trip to the celestial plane. He had even consulted the small fluffy birds that would prance above his head sometimes.

When they had insisted on clamping those weights on his wrists and ankles, he had been uncomfortable. But they had explained that it was necessary for a visitor of their Realm to be wearing those. So Goku had tolerated even the constricting metal headgear now circling his crown.

It was not so bad. Their weight was noticeable in the beginning but he soon got used to them.

However, when he had finally arrived in the Realm Above – after a rather queasy experience of feeling suspended in nothingness before being spread out thin and then snapping back into a consolidated form – and had been made to walk through those long corridors without an assurance of the feast that he had been promised, he had turned impatient.

It had been the first sight of Konzen, the fascination – and comedy – of that moment which had distracted him from continuing with the din he had raised. And the next thing he had known, he was supposed to stay in the Realm Above forever.

It was not so bad. Konzen was to look after him.

Konzen's aunt, Kanzeon Bosatsu and her perpetually high-strung assistant, Jiroushin, were pretty decent to him too.

And then Tenpou showed up – the first grown person in the Realm Above who reminded him of the villagers living around Kaka-san because he was so amiable.

Indeed, these new ties were totally unexpected. More importantly, they made him feel it might not mattered that much that his 'little visit' had been extended indefinitely.

However, it was no easy task managing the unique characters of these whom his affection for he correlated to the worth of life in his new home; particularly because Konzen had a real lousy temper…

Not that it meant his other new friends were mellower. Frankly, for all of Hikari's sparkling qualities, he would not describe her as such…

Goku saw the older girl again the very next day after their first meeting. He was surprised but utterly delighted when Kanzeon Bosatsu entered Konzen's office with the silver-eyed princess in tow. Kourin, however, was not in sight. He was about to ask where the other girl was when his guardian burst out in anger.

"Are you trying to turn my hair white, kusobaba(2)?"

"You should be thanking me for getting you an assistant."

"Humph. Grouchy old man's temper; grouchy old man's hair…"

The first two voices were not shy with their opinions. In contrast, the third was a poor attempt at muttering under one's breath.

Goku stared up at Hikari thoughtfully and decided that she made sense. Konzen was crabby all the time.

However, it would be a shame for his guardian's locks to lose that glorious colour… Besides, Konzen was vain and cared greatly for his grooming. He would not be pleased to see his hair so affected. His mood would turn for the worst, surely!

Goku felt alarmed at the possibility that the blond could become even more crotchety than he already was. That would be an awful prospect indeed.

In fact, Konzen's mien was turning red, as if being strangled. "Are you asking to die a horrible death?" he snarled at the dark-haired girl.

Goku swung widened eyes between his guardian and the pretty princess. Oops… Konzen must have heard what Hikari-nee-chan said.

However – the brown-haired boy noted with admiration – Hikari seemed not affected by Konzen's bad temper at all. In the weeks that he had been staying at Shichiku no Miya, he had not seen anyone besides Kanzeon Bosatsu who would not flinch at his guardian's acrimony.

"No. Are you?" Hikari airily replied, sounding sweet and oblivious.

Konzen took on an apoplectic hue of purple.

The blonde cursed and threatened with all his might but in the end, Hikari was to stay at Shichiku no Miya. Kanzeon Bosatsu, who had been smirking throughout the heated exchange between the two young aristocrats, finally interfered and put her foot down. Goku gave a huge whoop when he realised he would be seeing the girl with blue chakra every day and hopped from one foot to the next in celebration.

He was whacked on the head for his display.

Someone stifled a cry of shock. Goku was not sure who – he was too busy trying to recover from the blow. Then, over his throbbing head that he was clutching, he heard Hikari exclaimed, "What did you do that for? Are you alright, Goku?"

The next thing he knew, a pair of arms wrapped around him and a hand was carding through his hair, gingerly feeling for the bump that was rising. Goku peered up, still wincing, to see the frantic look on Hikari's features. The princess was kneeling, clasping him close to her in a protective hug.

Instantly, he melted.

Hikari-nee-chan was obviously awesome… She was dazzling and smelt nice too; something fresh, crisp but with a bit of flowers… berries even.

Then, the small burnet turned his head to the side, at where his guardian stood. One glimpse at the latter's visage and his hot cheeks cooled.

Konzen looked really, really mad… His arms were hanging akimbo and he had yet to dismiss that humongous fan of his. Strangely, beyond the projected fury of those snapping violet orbs, Goku thought the other man seemed dismayed as well. The latter was staring at Hikari and him hard, with a nuance of a face that he himself would bear whenever he ate something sour.

"Hit him again and you'll taste the same from me!"Hikari glared at the blonde, fiercely promising.

Goku thought he should help the other girl better understand the relationship between himself and Konzen, so he hastened to explain, "Konzen's always in a lousy mood. If he doesn't shout, or hit me, or have this funny tick up here –" he pointed to his forehead and chattered on, impervious to the same symptom manifesting at that moment on his guardian's head, "something would be weird!"

Hikari huffed and Goku could feel his cheeks stretched in a big goofy grin as the older girl gave his hair a gentle ruffle. "You've certainly describe Konzen-dono well, Goku!" She said, shooting the blonde an imperious glance.

Konzen tightened his fists till they were trembling.

The boy basked in the approval. "Once you're friends with Konzen you'll realise the same things!"

"Who's whose friend?" Konzen erupted. He looked dangerously close to frothing. Goku thought he saw more than one tick on his guardian's forehead, whose voice was thick with derision while stabbing Hikari with a cold stare. "Stop talking rot!" The fan jerked about in warning.

Kanzeon Bosatsu could no longer hold in her amusement. "How lively you are! Aren't we a heartwarming family?" She was the model of smugness as she puffed out her chest with her hands on her waist.

Further ruckus followed after the bodhisattva's pronouncement, mainly from Konzen. The Seishin princess looked aghast. Goku, on the other hand, thought the idea marvellous.

* * *

After a week, occasions between Konzen and Hikari adopted a formula. First, and somehow, there would be something that would tick one party off. Next, a snippy comment would slip out. And then, the fireworks were set off on full-blast.

It was a very different camaraderie, Goku mused, from Konzen's interaction with Tenpou. The emerald-eyed man was like fluid waters, flowing against Konzen's surliness till even the blonde was soothed to a stable, even mood. Goku had noticed in that one meeting between the two how Konzen responded to the other in a composed, even respectful, manner. His guardian gave his ears to what Ten-chan had to say.

So, Goku looked forward to the soldier's next visit. He hoped it would be soon and missed the other man already. Ten-chan's cheerfulness would mitigate the quarrels between Konzen and Hikari-nee-chan, he figured.

Till Tenpou and then Hikari, Goku had not encountered anyone from the Realm Above so openly welcoming to him, even doting. The princess had gifted him with a box of sweets this morning. Ecstatic, he had showed it to Konzen, wanting to share it with his guardian and prove that the princess was an immensely likeable person. But the blond had turned icy and told Goku to remove the foodstuff from his office before he chucked them out of the window.

Nonplussed, Goku had blinked at the other man, whose reaction he had found rather strange. Konzen was normally brusque, true, but there was an additional intensity to his vibes this time. The boy had not been able to fathom why.

Then, Konzen had shot to his feet menacingly. Realising his guardian was going to carry out his threat, Goku had immediately hightailed it out of the office while anxiously clasping his present to his chest.

That left him where he was now, shuffling along a pebbled pathway with his head bowed and pouting. It wouldn't be fun to snack on the sweets all by himself…

"What's with that woeful look? It's not like you, chibi."

Kanzeon Bosatsu's voice descended out of the blue. Goku yelped and jumped a foot into the air. There was a flurried moment checking out all directions before he spotted the goddess of mercy upwards to his right.

Konzen's aunt smirked at him from the second-storey parapet she was sitting on. Unwittingly, Goku had wandered near her quarters.

Goku blinked and the next thing he knew, Kanzeon lightly landed on her feet right before him. She had one hand on her hip and a slight inscrutable smile. "Scolded by Konzen again, chibi?" the bodhisattva said by way of greeting.

Before him was an elder who knew both Konzen and Hikari. So, Goku spilled the beans on how he wanted the two to be cordial with each other and it bewildered him that his guardian did not take to the genial girl.

Kanzeon listened patiently to the plaintive recounts of how her nephew and the Seishin princess persistently failed to skip hand in hand towards the rainbow in the distance. She tapped a manicured nail on her chin as she took her time to ponder over the load of information, quite aware the chibi was gazing up at her in anticipation for her pearls of wisdom. Those large golden eyes were brimming with hope and faith. The effect was quite potent, she acknowledged.

"Maybe Konzen is upset you're not paying enough attention to him," finally, she said. Goku supposed she was solemn about the matter, except one corner of her lips was quirking, which made his guardian's aunt seemed as if she was trying not to outright laugh. "Even as you make friends with Hikari-chan, you shouldn't forget to let Konzen know who he is to you."

Suitably awed, Goku went boggle-eyed. Kanzeon's answer was groundbreaking indeed. "…who Konzen is to me?" he gasped, almost to himself.

"Is Konzen important to you?" Kanzeon prompted Goku with a question, to prod the boy along to the desired conclusions.

The answer came naturally. "He is," Goku firmly swore, "Even if he is pricklier than a chestnut that is cracked and suffers from a long-lasting ma- er… m…_malady_ of exploding blood vessels."

Kanzeon arched a brow at his words, looking impressed. Goku did not explain that he was merely copying one of Hikari-nee-chan's outbursts. Not only were her descriptions of Konzen's traits spot-on, they were real funny. It made them easier to remember and use; expanded his vocabulary too.

"So I like Konzen very much! I like Hikari-nee-chan too and Ten-chan but I like Konzen very much!"

The goddess of mercy was weighing up the little burnet with something akin to fondness. She said nothing more.

Goku tilted his head to a side as he reviewed the present conversation. Then, like stormy skies clearing before the sun, he beamed at the hermaphrodite. "I know what to do now! Thank you Kanzeon-baba!"

With that, the boy swivelled on his feet.

"Oi, oi, you don't have to pick up Konzen's language…" Kanzeon raised her voice. However, her protest met only with empty air. The chibi was already scampering away in the direction he had come from, leaving her to twitter to herself, "What a bunch of interesting children…"

* * *

"Goku? What are you doing?"

Once again, Goku jumped due to an unannounced voice from nowhere. The boy leapt to his feet from the spot where he was crouching. Both his hands were damp and grass-stained. He was gripping a bunch of flowers in one fist. His box of sweets were nowhere in sight, since he had conscientiously deposited it in the room he shared with Konzen. For he was embarking on a project where dirt was unavoidable and he loathed to have the precious gift soiled, or worse, lost, should he be careless.

Staring at him from the other side of the hedgerow was Hikari. The Seishin princess was cradling a pile of folders in one arm.

"Hikari-nee-chan!" Goku crowed brightly after he gotten over being startled.

The quizzical look remained on the older girl's face. "What are you doing?" she repeated. "I heard some noise and noticed a shape behind the bushes so I came over." Hikari's eyes flickered what the burnet was holding. "What is that for?"

Goku proudly showed the older girl his bouquet. "It's for Konzen! I want to give him a present like you gave me one just now! But I haven't any sweets… so I thought to give him flowers. I hope Konzen will like it…" As insecurity seeped into his thoughts, Goku's voice began to falter. He did not notice the expression on his companion's face darkening with concern.

"If he doesn't, I'll give him a good scolding!"Hikari's bold assurance jolted Goku from his musing. The golden-eyed boy widened his eyes at what she had said. He did not want another fight between his guardian and the Seishin princess!

"Hi-Hikari-nee-chan!" Goku hastily cried out. "…Actually… well…" Once again, he trailed off, this time out of shyness. He ducked his head, worrying his flowers. Would Hikari-nee-chan be upset if he told her what he thought?

A whisper of fabric and movement against leaf and grass had Goku lift his head in time to see Hikari leaping over the bushes, which were about his height. He gaped at the aristocrat, tastefully dressed in her customary bright yellow frock and hair pulled back with two long purple clips on each side of her head – Whoa! Hikari-nee-chan was athletic as well!

"It's alright, Goku!"Hikari addressed him with a gentle smile, bending over and locking her sincere silver gaze with his. "Feel free to speak your mind."

Goku could feel his esteem of the other girl racking up sky-high. "I hope you and Konzen can be good friends!" He blurted out, boosted by a surge of confidence that Hikari was such a marvellous person she would, of course, listen to him. Therefore, despite the flabbergast breaking out on the Seishin princess's face, Goku persisted in pressing his case. "I really wish the two of you can get along! Because I like both of you so… so… please don't quarrel anymore!"

Anxiously, Goku observed Hikari as her shock eased into a milder but more complicated expression. She was even biting her lower lip.

"Finish picking your flowers," finally, Hikari spoke. Her tone was one of reluctant acquiescence. "I'll help you find a vase to put them in."

Goku was very loud in his exuberance. Hikari-nee-chan might not say it in exact words but she and Konzen would patch up – he was sure of it! And when the Seishin princess giggled as he ran in elated circles around her, it seemed the world was perfect…

* * *

In the end, he had used a little simple glass beaker rather than a proper vase(3). But it was just as well; the size was most suitable. Hikari-nee-chan had even said something about the lack of ah… ah-tee… _artifice_ which made his gift more charming.

Konzen's initial reaction had been to scowl. But such a response from the blond was not surprising. So Goku had marched up to his guardian and candidly revealed that he wanted to do something nice for him, to cheer him up.

Goku could see the surprise on the other man's face, before the latter had stiffened up once more.

He did not mention Hikari's part in the event. However, the omission was a directive from the Seishin princess, who explained that Konzen would better appreciate the gift if he thought it wholly his effort. Hikari had left as she had needed to make a delivery. But she had told him she would personally speak to Konzen about being nicer to each other, even promising not to get into another tiff with the other aristocrat.

Eying the flowers sullenly, the blond had muttered that he would care less what he, Goku, wanted to do. Yet, he had not rebuked him but instead allowed the little makeshift vase to be placed near. Konzen had scrupulously busied himself with work afterwards, with nary another look or word to say.

It was enough.

Goku had grinned at his guardian, recognising the gruff acceptance for what it was and had skipped out of the office.

What a busy morning! As much as he enjoyed his deepening ties with the citizens of the celestial plane, they sure keep his plate full! Life here was certainly not as simple as what he had.

It was not long after he had arrived in the Realm Above that he had realised how much he had not been told of the celestial plane. Indeed, the palaces were humongous and intricately designed beyond his wildest imagination. The citizens were clothed in materials finely wrought as cocoon silk and jewels sparkling like droplets of a waterfall. Even their cuisine came in a dazzling variety and explosion of flavours.

However, he was not told how little the people make merry; how they would smile but did not mean they were happy. He was not told how little he was wanted here.

Nataku had been the only other person possessing golden eyes.

The fact that no one else from either Realms had shared this feature once bore little significance, until he overheard the whispers that said they were unnatural, ill-omen – _heretical_.

And Nataku had been the one to tell him they were – no, he – was special.

There were people of the Realm Above that were making an imprint in his heart: Konzen, Ten-chan, Hikari-nee-chan, Kanzeon-baba, Jiroushin… but Nataku… Nataku helped him understood that a name to oneself was important… and he offered to play with him!

Kanzeon-baba was right. He had to show someone that he or she was important to him.

So he had given a bouquet to Konzen. And similarly, he was inspired to seek the older boy out instead of pining away wondering when their next meeting would occur(4)!

For Hikari-nee-chan was right too. He should take the initiative to show Nataku that he valued the other's company.

He was glad that Hikari broached the topic just then, asking if he knew another golden-eyed boy around. Whenever he tried to dig Konzen for news of Nataku, his guardian either growled back that he knew nothing or told him to wait till he bumped into the latter again. So, while hunting for the container for the flowers, he had been more than happy to regale the princess with the tale of his one encounter with the older boy.

Surely, he must find Nataku as soon as possible to properly introduce himself, now that he had a name! What fun they could have together; he could envision the many tricks they could play!

Armed with nothing more than enthusiasm and instincts rather than a reliable memory, Goku attempted to navigate his way through the countless paths and corridors spread out like a network of a spider web.

Ah! If only he remembered the route to that room he had met Nataku in!

By the nith turn, with a vague hope of having Nataku simply materialising before him (as the latter did the last time), Goku was wondering if he should have risked Konzen's displeasure instead of attempting this escapade alone, or waited till Hikari was free to help; at worst, till Tenpou did visit!

Unfortunately, the guards – of whatever wing of whosever palace he had intruded into – popped up instead. It was in the scramble not to get caught when Goku slammed into the legs of one Kenren Taishou of the Western Army… also better known fifteen minutes later, as Ken-nii-chan(5).

* * *

They had said that the Realm Above was more beautiful than what Kaka-san could offer; more splendid than the blue skies, sweet breeze, meadows sprinkled with blooms of all colours and towering trees which whispering canopies he had often slept under.

However, he was not told how little the people make merry; how they would smile but did not mean they were happy. He was not told how little he was wanted here.

It was not so bad.

He made friends.

* * *

**Footnotes:**

1) Kaka-san = "Kaka"-mountain, the mountain at which Goku was born. Located within a state of the Realm Below called Toujyoushin.

2) kusobaba = "shitty hag", what Konzen would call his aunt

3) The image of Goku's gift of flowers in a beaker given to Konzen is found in Saiyuki Gaiden volume 1 chapter 3 page 13.

4) Goku's explanation for seeking out Nataku (given to Kenren) is found in Saiyuki Gaiden volume 1 chapter 3 page 16.

5) The scene of Goku colliding into Kenren is found in Saiyuki Gaiden volume 1 chapter 3 page 6.

* * *

**From Lady Rurouni:**

A long wait between the last update to this chapter! And finally, something that is exclusively Goku, focused on his mentality towards the Realm Above people and environment. By doing so, I hoped to build his characterisation in the fanfic and established a premise of his relationship with my main OC, Hikari. In short, it is a further integration of my OC into the Saiyuki Gaiden canon but subversively through the eyes of one of the main canon characters.

For those well aware of the Gaiden timeline, this Sideline is parked at the incident of Goku's first encounter with Kenren. My tactic is basically finding gaps within the canon plot and inserting my OC Hikari inside them.

I hope it has been convincing and most of all, meaningful to you, readers. Review, please!


	27. Entry 19: Affection's Sake

**Romance of the Seventh Star**

_**Entry 19: Affection**__**'s Sake**_

_I feel that I have insufficiently addressed the mystery of what constitute as value to Konzen Douji. Not forgetting it is for Goku's sake he paid his all, the direct inquiry is to ask – what did he see in Goku?_

_May we also keep in mind that Tenpou Gensui and Kenren Taishou made the same choice. What is the allure of this golden-eyed child that had two battle-hardened men and one notoriously cantankerous noble laid their lives for him?_

_The first time I met Goku, he had no concept of my import as Seishin no Goten Nana-hime. Needless to say, he was subsequently educated. Of course, he could sense the weight of my status simply by observing the constant obeisance given to me. However, that automatic deference, taken for granted in our society, never registered much to him._

_What was relevant to him instead – as he once confessed – was his liking for me._

_To Goku, the ways of our court and Realm is a lesser reality compared to who he treasures in his wide, wide heart._

_I might have learnt humility and grace from Tenpou and Kenren but it is this child that had taught us, the supposed adults, what it means to joy in a person for his or her existence. When he smiles, it is simply because he has found delight in something beautiful; more so that he has found his pleasure in a person's presence__._

_To behold one capable of such transparency, to traverse beyond the negotiations of fear or expectation or reward in order to speak plainly in a language of 'like' or 'dislike' – what astonishing and foreign honesty it is!_

_Indeed, this "childishness", as one can conveniently classify it, would come across as anathema to those too twisted by ambitions to see anything else in the mirror._

_Yet Konzen was moved. Out of the many bids for his favour, it was to Goku's drawing that he reciprocated. Yet, it was only because Goku had been fair in first gifting that stubborn man with his own unconditional loyalty._

_Konzen had merely been responding deep to deep. That was what he found value in. And it went the same for Tenpou and Kenren._

_Whether it be the child of the earth awed at the sun or the cicada moulting to the golden warmth, may those two resonate each other's cries for all eternity._

* * *

Tenpou knew the Seishin no Goten princess – determined as she was to involve herself in matters of borderline dissent - would contact Kenren and him again. But he certainly did not expect her to openly barrel her way into his office in the late afternoon, less than a week past the accidental encounter at Shichiku no Miya.

The forceful and urgent entry took an anti-climactic turn when Hikari stumbled over a hill of books almost immediately. She cried out, piqued, though not surprised with the obstacles in her path. Lifting her gaze from the floor, she spotted both men in the room.

"Oh good! You're here!" the princess exclaimed in relief at the sight of Kenren. She started picking her way nearer to the soldiers, grumbling, "When is the last time you cleaned up this place?"

It was ambiguous who the question was aimed at since all present were aware that Tenpou owned the space but Kenren was the domestically helpful one. The marshal's quarters might not be the most immaculate of all libraries when she was here for that memorable epic failure of a reunion, but it had not been this messy. That incident had been a little more than a month ago.

The marshal-adjutant and general exchanged a quick glance, equally puzzled and slightly alarmed. Hikari's grouse against the untidiness of Tenpou's office was trivial compared to the curious matter of why she had appeared, and so out of the blue, at all. The last time three of them got together at the regular First Squadron hangout, the Seishin aristocrat had left in a foul mood. And Tenpou was not exactly able to speak to the girl freely during their accidental meeting at the Purple Bamboo Palace. That the princess was flustered – more anxious about something else beyond the various loose ends between them – did not bode well.

"Haven't heard from ya in weeks," Kenren drawled, his tone was lazy but his back had straightened from his slouch against one of the shelves. "What's up?" There was an air of alertness about his face.

Hikari managed to come to a close speaking distance. She looked at both men, her worry plain. "We can talk about our business another time," she preempted the line of their thoughts, further increasing their bafflement until she frowned at Kenren, clarifying, "Right now, I'm looking for Goku. I went as far as the western courts of the imperial palace and bumped into the guards who told me they nearly apprehended him until you… appeared and claimed that he is your illegitimate son?"

The princess huffed, exasperated, before continuing, "Anyway, where is he? He's not back at Shichiku no Miya yet!"

Kenren blinked. Realising Hikari's problem was not earth-shaking, he relaxed. "Just a lil' joke! Those uptight lads look like they could use one! Goku took off with Nataku Taishi." Then, he amended, "Actually, it's more like he refused to put Nataku Taishi down.

The Seishin princess was muttering about the general and his nonsense when the later information hit her. She stared at Kenren blankly, clearly not getting head or tail of what the other man was telling her.

Leaning against a cabinet adjacent to the other soldier, Tenpou cleared his throat politely, "Why don't you start from the beginning? You've told me you met Goku, but not the exact circumstances… and how did Goku end up with the Toushin Taishi?"

"Are you saying Nataku Taishi has returned?" Hikari piped up, a question in her voice. "I heard he was sent to subdue a Youkai king: Gyuuma-ou." Indeed, the latest assignment of the war prince had been tooted around the capital. The grapevine had painted such a horrid picture of the enemy's prowess and forces, speculations had been rife how long it would take Nataku to subdue the enemy this time. That he had succeeded, and within a more than acceptable time period, would no doubt be another feather in Li Touten's cap.

"We were just talkin' about it," Kenren answered, pointing his chin at the bespectacled man. He went on to explain how Goku had bumped into him at the palace while trying to escape from the sentries – on a search for Nataku whom he claimed was his friend, culminating with him bringing Goku along to the receiving hall upon hearing news of the war prince's return, where they saw the heavily injured heretic rejecting every single attempt to see to his wounds in raging delirium.

It had been startlingly how Nataku had recognised Goku and it had been the arms of the younger golden-eyed boy that he had willingly collapsed into. No one had been able to tear the little burnet away from the unconscious war prince afterwards. In the mayhem, those present had not protested when Kenren had commanded for Goku to be hustled along with Nataku to the resting room.

Hikari was looking vexed by the time the general finished his tale. "So Goku went looking for Nataku… that boy should have said something before sneaking off…" She murmured to herself, more apprehensive than angry. Then, the silver-eyed girl anxiously asked both men, "And how did Nataku Taishi get into that state? I've never heard of him getting injured before much less blacking out!" A thought occurred to her. "Does that mean there are many casualties among the troops?"

Kenren and Tenpou shared a sidelong glance. "You don't have to worry about the health of the army," the latter then replied in an ironic tone, "No one else suffered as much as a scratch."

Hikari stared at both men in silent incredulity, coming to the same conclusion as they did immediately. She expelled a sharp breath of air and ground her teeth in disgust.

"So Goku and Nataku Taishi are still in the imperial palace?" She switched topics; there was no need to meander into matters that were obvious. "I'll go over."

"Wait!"

"Oh, by the way!"

Two voices rang out simultaneously, as the Seishin aristocrat was turning to leave. One belonged to Hikari herself, a thought occurring to her. The other was Kenren's.

The general spoke up first. "Ya knew about de connection between de two kids; and ya approved?"

"What's wrong?" Hikari shot the taller man a puzzled look. "It would do Nataku Taishi good to have some decent company around. And Goku is Konzen's charge; even Li Touten would have to give Kanzeon Bosatsu and Konzen some face. Now that I'm at Shichiku no Miya – in case you don't know, I'm working there – I can back Goku up too."

Kenren's arms were crossed and he was not exactly giving off all-embracing vibes as he commented, in a wry tone, "News travel fast; we've heard 'bout your postin'. Considerin' de function of Shichiku no Miya, we more or less guess what ya thinking. Ya–"

Tenpou interrupted before the other soldier could go on. "You better hurry to find Goku, before it gets any later." Then, Kenren shot him a knowing look but he ignored the other soldier.

However, the Seishin aristocrat lingered. "I want to ask," she demanded of the general. "Where's Li Touten? Is he not there when his son came back in such a condition?"

Kenren shrugged. It was clear he could care less about the person of the undersecretary. "Didn't see him at all. That's better, don't ya think?"

Irritation flashed across Hikari's mien; sharing the same opinion of who they were repulsed with and why. She shifted her attention to Tenpou. "Can I bother you to send a note to Shichiku no Miya regarding Goku's whereabouts?" she asked. "…Konzen's out looking for Goku too."

"Of course," the marshal-adjutant nodded, cheerfully obliging. "We wouldn't want the guardian to fret!" With interest, he noticed the other girl making a little face at his comment, though she refrained from explaining herself.

Then Hikari went on to declare, "And one last thing; since you, Tenpou has been introduced to me at the Purple Bamboo Palace and now that I've approached the two of you with a reason, no one can fault our acquaintanceship as unexplainable." She tossed her head to the side as she spoke – a defiant gesture.

The princess peered at the emerald-eyed man with a look that was indeterminate between being reconciliatory and awkward reservation. "I supposed I can come by… at another time, or at least, send a message via Kourin. Goku mentions you occasionally. I think he would like to visit."

Recognising the olive branch that was being extended, the long-haired officer offered the aristocrat a faint gentle smile – one of his genuine, heartfelt ones. "Sure," he said simply. He admitted the relief he felt at the friendly overture. The state of their relationship, it seemed, was on the mend.

So after Hikari had extracted from the general which section of the imperial palace the war prince was moved to, she quickly left. And Kenren was free to start teasing his friend, "Congrats! I don't think de lil'princess mad at ya anymore!"

"Till the next time someone has to tell her off for some harebrained antic…" Tenpou rebutted dryly.

"Still being overly protective of her, aren't ya?" the general taunted. "You purposely cut in just now when we're discussin' about Goku an' Nataku Taishi."

"It's enough that she's willing to act as Goku's supporter," Tenpou smoothly sidestepped the accusation. He picked up the book that he had been engrossed in before the other man had rushed into his office to update him on the news regarding the war prince. Settling back to the floor, he ostensibly buried his nose into the text.

But Kenren was not done with his needling. His smirk was borderline obnoxious. "Why not just admit ya got a soft spot for Hikari?"

The marshal-adjutant did not even lift his head. "Next, you'll be claiming she's the mother whom you have Goku with… go find a runner will you – since you're free enough to talk nonsense – and pass a note to Shichiku no Miya?"

* * *

Hikari was glad she had taken a carriage to the military compound. Of course she knew how to get to the imperial palace via the underground pathways from the barracks. Still, it was faster to travel by the open roads than traverse one long convoluted route through the various connecting corridors and buildings. It was even more necessary because the directions she was given led to an isolated corner of the sprawling palace.

The Seishin aristocrat grew more upset with every step behind the nervous maidservant guiding her. Getting through the gates of the imperial palace was easy enough with her identity and dropping the name of Shichiku no Miya. Requesting for someone to bring her to the out-of-way quarters had earned her odd looks though and hesitant inquiries if she was not mistaken in the location.

Truly, all these indicators of carelessness in the treatment of Nataku Taishi spoke loudly to Hikari. A heretic, it seemed, was deemed not valuable enough to be given a more well-furnished and centralised room, even though he had bled well for the sake of the Realm.

Hikari and her guide were moving on when suddenly, the figure of Konzen materialised from the direction they were heading in, with Goku carried in his arms. There was no one else with them. The back of the small burnet was facing Hikari, his head tucked against the man's neck. His form was so still he had to be asleep.

Both aristocrats stared at each other, neither really taken back at each other's presence. However, the fact of the Konzen hugging Goku close received a double take from Hikari.

Hastily, the maidservant bobbed and greeted the nephew of Kanzeon Bosatsu. The Seishin princess walked up to the blond. "I have a coach waiting," she said in a hushed tone, mindful of the dozing child.

Konzen's expression remained neutral. A look of acknowledgement was his only reply.

However, when the Seishin princess hesitated a second in showing him the way to the vehicle, Konzen knitted his brows.

Hikari bit her lower lip, before tentatively asking. "I was told Goku was with the war prince. Did you see Nataku Taishi? Is there anyone tending to him?"

The blond frowned, nonplussed as he found the girl's concern bizarre. Bringing up the Toushin Taishi was rather random, he thought. But since it would be more complicated to question her, he was compelled to answer that there was a woman hanging around the room of the resting war prince; the wife of Li Touten it seemed.

When Hikari still seemed to stall, Konzen impatiently brushed past, striding down the corridor to the courtyard where he was much certain the vehicle was parked.

Immediately, he heard a stifled sound of protest from behind, followed by light steps of running feet.

The violet-eyed aristocrat did not pause, but he did slow down to a more comfortable speed. Thankfully, the Seishin princess was cooperative enough to get through the walk to the vehicle without another word.

After settling in the carriage, however, it was another matter.

"I can hold Goku for you," Hikari offered, watching the blond gingerly shift the boy to a more comfortable and convenient position for both of them.

Konzen froze. The look he speared the other girl with was stony. "No need," he bit out in a voice that was low and tight, "… he's my charge."

Hikari bristled at the implied warning. But the sight of Goku, wearing an innocent and contented expression even in his sleep, dissolved her disgruntlement. Instead, she stiffly turned to the side and the journey back to Shichiku no Miya was passed in frigid silence.

* * *

It was testament to Goku's tiredness that he never woke up throughout the ride, even when the coach slightly jerked to a stop and Konzen had to manoeuvre his position again before alighting. The burnet did stir on occasions; mumbling indiscernibly, but quickly went back to his slumber. Konzen could not decide if he envied the blissful sleep or be peeved that the little monkey was so easily dead to the world and the increasing ache of his arms.

He did not bother to communicate with the Seishin princess, secured in the knowledge that the other girl relatively knew her way round Shichiku no Miya by now to see to herself but mostly because he did not feel the need to mind her welfare. So, without a glance at the other aristocrat, Konzen readily made his way to his suite.

Unfortunately, Hikari called out his name.

Konzen knew he could ignore the silver-eyed girl. But she had spent effort in the search for Goku and he supposed he could spare her some courtesy.

So he halted in his steps, turned around and eyed her silently, his face neither welcoming nor inquisitive but at least, he was waiting. Goku remained secured in his arms by obstinacy. The trip in the coach allowed his muscles a breather but it was getting more difficult to bear the weight of his charge, or rather, that of the manacles on scrawny limbs.

"I have something to discuss with you," Hikari told him firmly. "But I need to first keep my desk. After you have tuck Goku in, can we meet?"

The blond observed the princess – her resolute voice and forthright, determined gaze – and was persuaded the latter did have something she found it necessary to speak to him of. It might not be a waste of his time.

"I'll see you at the parlour below our offices," Konzen replied curtly before sweeping off.

* * *

It was a short while before Konzen could arrive at the agreed location. In the meantime, Hikari had ordered for tea to be prepared while she put away the documents she had been browsing through earlier. She had abandoned her work after Konzen had burst into her office, barking if she had seen Goku – 'that little monkey', in the blond's words – around.

The harried mien of the golden-haired aristocrat had convinced Hikari that Goku was well and truly missing. Besides, she found it highly unlikely Kazeon's nephew would voluntarily approach her unless under duress. That means the other man must have sought her out only as a last resort.

Hikari's first impulse had been to blame the latter for his inattentiveness. It had been the greater concern for the whereabouts of the heretic boy that had tempered her automatic negativity towards the violet-eyed man. So, a search beyond the grounds of Shichiku no Miya had been conducted.

Konzen was not unaware that the Seishin princess's assistance in looking for Goku was of value. However, he could not help his antipathy to her person. From their all-out fight on the day of their introduction, to the near daily quarrels that broke out now that the Nana-hime was stationed at Shichiku no Miya, the blond simply could not stand her. It was the way Hikari overtly looked at him in contempt; her uncensored recital of his faults that (she fancied) he possessed. His aunt – in her own diabolical ways – might forever be urging him to adopt more sociable behaviours. But it was nominally in the claim for his benefit and she did let him be (by and large). The Seishin princess, however, was more than eager to provoke him in order to justify her unflattering opinions!

The nephew of the bodhisattva could confidently swear that he was not at all cowed by Hikari's impression of him. In fact, he had his own descriptions of the chit that he was always more than happy to shove in her face and down her throat.

However, he could do nothing about Goku's idiotic adoration of his 'Hikari-nee-chan'.

It rankled – surprising him with how much it did – that the little monkey would stare up at the insolent chit with that vacant grin and gullible sparkles in his eyes. And his blood boiled even harder to see the reciprocal – nauseatingly saccharine – affection oozing from the other aristocrat.

How he maltreated Goku had become a major point of criticism for the Seishin princess; baseless incrimination that set his teeth gnashing. In fact, he could accuse Goku of being in cahoots with this greatest antagonist of his life; so deplorably chummy were they.

During the process of getting to his quarters, Konzen turned down three offers of assistance from the servants – offers which reminded him of Hikari's presumptuousness in taking over what was his duty.

Certainly, the guardianship of the heretic child had been shoved to him. However, it did not mean he would not be responsible for his own belongings or obligations – forced or otherwise.

Searching through the southwest section of the imperial palace himself, it was only by stroke of luck, in overhearing some soldiers talk about a commotion involving the Toushin Tenshi that he found out where his charge was. Thus, he had found the golden-eyed child faster than Hikari did.

Surely, there was significance in that.

As Konzen stared down at a beatifically dreaming Goku, who had immediately snuggled into his pillow the moment he laid on it, he could not help but remember the wild flowers, stuffed in a nondescript beaker that was sitting on his office desk. The brown-haired boy had been so determined to gift him with that in the morning. He wanted to brighten up his day, the scamp had exclaimed.

It did – even if he did not say anything aloud.

He hated to admit it (and he hoped it would not happen again) but his aunt was right in saying that change was good.

… Goku was good for him.

Unwittingly, Konzen's eyes shifted to a silken green, cloth-wrapped box above the top corner of Goku's mattress. The item was already there when he carried the burnet in. He assumed Goku placed it there.

Konzen knew what the box was; containing sweets, apparently. It was a present that Hikari had given Goku that morning. His charge had run into his office, all excited about the tidbit he had received and wanting to share it with him.

Of course he had threatened to throw Hikari's present out of the window.

Therefore, Goku's unsophisticated, heartfelt flowers were all the more meaningful. He had not expected the golden-eyed child to return some time after the black face he had shown him, much less with an offering of good wishes.

He might have no liking for the Seishin no Goten Nana-hime. But Goku did. And for all of Hikari's annoying qualities, she did seem quite taken with his charge, much like Tenpou was. Her anxiety when she realised Goku was missing was unfeigned; without prompting, volunteered to hunt through the connecting routes to territories beyond the Purple Bamboo Palace.

And Konzen bore these thoughts in mind as he left for his appointment.

* * *

Hikari did not take long to tidy up her work desk. She travelled a floor down to the parlour and was pleased to see the refreshment already laid out on the table in the centre. She had been on her feet for most part of the day and had yet to rest since the start of the search for Goku in the early afternoon.

"Oh dear…" the Seishin princess murmured to herself as she was raising her cup of tea to her lips. She suddenly remembered that she was expected back at the Seishin no Goten ambassadorial palace more than an hour ago. It had fallen dark outside. Hopefully, her siblings would not over-react much… Besides, she did not think her conversation with Konzen would take long. She would hurry back to her in-capital court residence thereafter.

Thirstily, Hikari consumed two cups of tea before she sensed the presence of Konzen. The other man settled down at the round table across her. He did not say a single word.

Hikari reminded herself to be civil. She reached forward and filled the cup before the blond. "Have a drink," she invited with a courteous smile was on her face.

Konzen did not accept the gesture immediately, flicking a measuring look at the Seishin princess instead. Steadily, the latter held his gaze.

Hikari knew better than to allow her emotions be visible on her face. But she was actually surprised by the blonde's current approach to her. Instead of his regular dismissive glower, he was looking at her straight in the eyes. For the first time, he was seeing her. And the force of his violet gaze – hard as his personality – was penetrating, she discovered.

The princess was pleased. It seemed the other noble was prepared to take her seriously and hopefully, without prejudice.

It took a few counts before the nephew of the bodhisattva was willing to accept the offering, or rather, break the ice. "What is it that you want to talk about?" he asked after one or two sips, tonelessly.

The Seishin aristocrat refilled her own cup as she spoke, calmly and with poise; aware the negotiation was now underway.

"I saw Goku this morning, while he was preparing his bouquet for you," Hikari started, observing how Konzen reacted. The blond was stiffening, wariness settling on his angular features. She did not reveal that she had subsequently helped the boy find the beaker which he had used to contain the wild flowers. More likely than not, the other aristocrat would not appreciate that fact. Thankfully, she had taught Goku not to mention the part she had played.

"He told me he wished both of us would get along better. Apparently, our arguments are distressing him," Hikari pressed on and was somewhat gratified to see a spark of surprise in the other's guarded eyes. "No matter our… regard for each other, I like to suggest that we conduct ourselves in a more... congenial manner before him."

Konzen chose to pay his beverage his attention rather than respond. Silence thickened as he imbibed his drink in a long sip. But he was wearing a grimace (not that such an expression was unusual for him).

As he set the utensil down quietly, he stated, with a rather nonchalant effect, "Is that all you want to say?" He meant it literally, without implying any negativity.

Hikari was not expecting a gush of fervent, honeyed consensus, but the seeming brush-off was too much for her. "You – !"The insult she felt was beyond words. "If not for Goku's sake, I wouldn't care less!"

The nephew of Kanzeon Bosatsu tightened his jaw. It truly took very little for the Seishin princess to be able to rile him. "What is it to you?"He shot back coldly, the earlier willingness to be more positive of the other girl dissipated like smoke.

"Unlike you, I do not care to be a block of ice with a questionable existence of a heart! Don't you care for Goku's feelings at all?"Hikari sneered and Konzen widened his eyes at the sheer audacity of the sweeping insinuation. The Seishin aristocrat eyeballed her companion, steaming. Then, she snorted, "Forget it!" Shifting her body, she turned away, as if the sight of the caustic man was too much for her to bear.

Konzen's first instinct was to take his cup and throw it at the head of the dark-haired girl. It was surely the fastest way to improve the chit's onerous disposition!

But Hikari's final allegation had found resonance in him – did he care for Goku's feelings at all?

Konzen's hands fisted as he stamped down his baleful urges. His nostrils flared with the deep breath he forced himself to take. Seconds passed. Finally, out of clenched teeth, he suggested, "As long as you do not talk, you're tolerable." He was being honest: perhaps they could improve in relations if the chit did not speak much.

Hikari's head snapped back in Konzen's direction at the extremely rude rejoinder. Frankly, she would like nothing better than to pull out her own hair in frustration at the necessity of conferring with the other man. How unfortunate that she had promised Goku to refrain from quarrelling with his guardian! "As long as you stop being a prick, I can tolerate you too!" she spat.

Too stubborn to eat her word given to the young heretic boy, the Seishin princess would still try her best to get along with the golden-haired man from the day onwards. However, it did not mean she would roll back, play meek and dumb and be rode roughshod over!

The two participants of the not-fight could not appreciate the situational humour as both, simultaneously, turned away from glaring at each other and with a huff, scowled into the air.

Preoccupied with the stand-off, neither noticed the trio that entered the hall.

"Hikari-sama! Here you –!" Jiroushin was at the beginning of an exclamation, till the picture of the two aristocrats, who were – for want of a better word – pouting away in pique, stopped him in his track. "Eh? Konzen-sama? You two…?"

Simultaneous cries rang out then, cutting in on Jiroushin's musing.

"Hikari-sama!"

"Hikari-ou-mai!"

The princess whipped around, eyes wide at the familiar voices. "Mamoru-ou-nii…? Kourin-chan!" she gasped, astonished at who the newcomers were. "Why are you here?"

Across her, Konzen scowled at the increased commotion. Jiroushin eyed him in consternation.

The second eldest Seishin prince stepped forward, an annoyed look on his face. "We got worried when you didn't return at your usual time!"

Hikari groaned. "Well, I'm heading back soon!"

Her brother only frowned at her sternly. Then, as if finally noticing Konzen's presence, he nodded in greeting. Behind him, Kourin hastily made a bob.

While Konzen showed no keenness in engaging the guests, the princess stood. With visible reluctance and definitely in embarrassment, she dragged her feet towards her sibling. Passing by the bodhisattva's nephew, however, she paused.

Konzen, his face neutral again as granite, stared at her.

"As for what we're talking about…" Hikari started.

Konzen did not let her finish. "I get it," he muttered, not exactly with the warmest tone.

Mamoru flattened his lips, his face subtly pinched in dislike. Though he missed the context of the exchange, the manner in which the blond addressed his sister was less than acceptable. However, he knew better than to make his disapproval heard there than then.

"Right!" Hikari scoffed and was unaware her brother was raising a brow at her own indecorous attitude. Kourin – privy to the complaints the princess had of the golden-haired man – watched the pair uncomfortably. It was the first time both Seishin prince and the attendant of the princess witnessed their interaction.

The Seishin Nana-hime was in fact taking the blond's dubiously civil answer in stride. "I guess I should to inform you that I'll be absent from the capital for some time."

Konzen was intrigued enough to show a hint of curiosity.

"I'm leaving for Seishin no Goten tomorrow, to prepare for the celebrations of the Emperor's birthday," the silver-eyed girl elaborated. "I'll see you and Goku at the festivities."

At that, Konzen sneered. "Don't bother. I would care less about such things." He was merely being sincere about his aversion to such loud, messy and downright frivolous activities. It was stupid of the other aristocrat to suggest that he would be present at such a scene.

"Konzen-sama!" Jiroushin started to fluster – knowing well the impression his mistress's nephew was making, while the two other visitors were too taken back by the blond's words to make a sound.

Hikari, on the other hand, was ready with a retort. "Oh, really? I heard it will be fun." She crossed her arms and peered down her nose at Konzen. "There'll be gaming booths, food stalls and parties everywhere," she spoke as if it would be her first time attending the festival. It was not true, of course, as she had had the opportunity as 'Hikaru' to participate in the celebrations once. Yet, technically, it was the Seishin no Goten Nana-hime's introduction to how the Tentei's special date was honoured in the city. "I'll bring Goku along with me since you will be absent. I'm sure he'll like it."

Mamoru felt that he had to step in then. Knowing of the controversy surrounding the heretic in mention, his sister's smug promise was a little too much for him. Besides, the blond noble looked like he had objections as well, and was on the verge of reacting harshly.

"Hikari-ou-mai!" the Seishin no Goten Ni-ouji burst out, "Chichi-ou-sama will be showing you around. You will not be free to entertained Konzen Douji-dono's charge, I'm sure!"

The seventh princess of the subsidiary court looked as her rug under had been pulled. Konzen, on the contrary, seemed mollified. He was merely glaring at the girl.

Mamoru shook his head at his youngest sibling, pushing his point before she could make her protest. "Come, we really need to make a move!"

Sulking, the Seishin princess strode off, leading the way. Both her brother and her personal attendant followed after with palpable relief.

That meant Jiroushin was left with the unfriendly aristocrat, the latter who was helping himself to more tea and ignoring his aunt's whiskered right-hand man.

Feeling somewhat awkward, the elder cleared his throat. "I hoped you and Hikari-sama are on better terms?" he attempted to start a conversation, his mind on the initial scene he had stumbled into. It was rare to see the two young nobles in the same space and not bickering.

Not that it meant they were actually cordial with each other; still, it was a vast improvement!

Konzen merely harrumped, determined to guzzle his tea than respond to such a trite inquiry. He considered it his great credit that he could abstain from starting a tirade against the mentioned girl.

For the Seishin princess remained a pest, in his opinion – fancy suggesting she bring Goku out to the celebrations!

That little monkey better appreciated the effort he was making here…

* * *

Early next morning, Kourin was sent to the barracks with a note for the marshal-adjutant. She had a short conversation with Tenpou, through which the latter learnt that the daughter of the military clerk very much enjoyed her position of being the personal assistant to the Seishin princess. He was also told that she would be accompanying the Nana-hime back to Seishin no Goten.

Tenpou read the note after Kourin had hurried off. He smiled afterwards, tucking the folded paper into one of the pockets of his lab coat for safekeeping till he could show it to Kenren.

Both of them would definitely keep an eye out for the princess among the crowd during the upcoming festivities. Hikari had also written that she would try to meet up with them if possible.

* * *

"Ehh? Hikari-nee-chan won't be coming for a while?" Goku wailed. "I didn't even get to say goodbye!"

Beside the small-sized burnet, Kanzeon Bosatsu lamented over the reduced level of gaiety and vigour at her residence.

Konzen's fingers tightened around his pen as he felt his temper rising. He tried to ignore the increasing cacophony in his office and concentrate on scratching the paper before him with ink instead.

Not one minute later, the landscape resounded with bellows swearing creative consequences should certain people not shut up immediately, interspacing with snapping whacks.

That day, Konzen felt that he had exercised patience and longsuffering. His fan was whipped out only upon Goku's fifth complaint.

* * *

They were barely fifteen minutes out of Tentei's city. The carriage sped along the road and to the occupants inside, it seemed as if the trees and shrubbery were rushing. In contrast, the distant mountains moved at a slower pace.

Hikari stifled a yawn. She had not exactly a most fitful rest, the many events of yesterday heavy on her mind as she had lain in bed.

"Why so tired?" Sitting on the opposite, Mamoru teased. "Too excited at returning home to sleep?"

Bereft of a suitable answer, the Nana-hime playfully scrunched up her nose at her second brother. Mamoru was her sole chaperon in place of Kouki, Shou and Yoshi. The third, fourth and sixth princes had returned home much earlier due to the insistence of their father.

Kourin was seated beside her. She asked the princess if she would like a hot drink, indicating that she had prepared a flask of sweet tea in the basket that rested at her feet. Hikari declined but Mamoru was taken with the idea.

So, the whole journey passed this way, in a light-hearted atmosphere as the three chatted among themselves. But not once did Hikari mention the inexplicable edginess that was hammering away at the peripheral of her consciousness.

It was not that she did not look forward to the trip home. However, she could not escape the nagging thought, as she left the capital that she was leaving stuff unattended. It was as if she was taking a breather from the centre of action and that by doing so, would miss some critical event.

Perhaps it was not so strange, given the multiple drama she had experienced in a little more than the month she had stayed in the city, leading up to the search for Goku and the tentative _concession_ she had touched upon with Konzen Douji just yesterday.

There were several people in Tentei's capital that she had come to consider as significant, even dear. Unfortunately, they were in less than comfortable circumstances.

She hoped they would stay safe till she returned.

* * *

**A note from Lady Rurouni:**

Another chapter done! (I'm screaming!) I found it so hard to squeeze this out!

Anyone knowing the Gaiden canon well enough should be able to see that this chapter coincides with volume 1 chapter 4 page 3 – 5, after Kenren went to talk to Tenpou, firstly to inform him of Nataku's return after battling Gyuuma-ou and about him meeting Goku for the first time.

I hope this chapter hasn't been too boring. But it is relatively important to establish Goku and Konzen's relationship with my OC, Hikari. By now, it should be pretty clear how distinctively different Hikari reacts to each of the Four and vice versa.

Mwaahahaha… soon it will be the bloody, diabolical end! And the next chapter: the rising action of the Four coming together for the first time ever during Tentei's birthday celebrations!

**Oh, do drop a review!**


	28. Entry 20: Boundaries and Bounded

**Romance of the Seventh Star**

**Entry 20: Boundaries and Bounded**

_In a discourse on the emergence of the Four under public attention, the occasion of our unfortunate Tentei's final birthday fete undoubtedly rises to mind__.__ The manner in which they showed their backs to the entire Realm – one and all flushed with glorification on behalf of our sovereign – was nothing less but iconic of their difference with the vociferous crowd._

_Indeed, it seemed we all have our places where we are supposed to keep to. Woe to those who dared break the expected assumptions girding the structures of our society!_

_We are taught to obey and we obey.__  
__We are taught to deny and we deny__.  
__What is foul and what is fair?__  
__Give me the light sifted from the gray._

_I do not speak of anarchy. It is impossible that we live without boundaries. For all the Four's supposed irreverence, they lived to a code of their honour. Was not Li Touten and his accomplices thought to manoeuvre within the safety lines till they were exposed to be the contrary? _

_Therefore, it is but sense to perceive that the issue of boundaries lies not in an argument of its existence but in its validity, or veracity. It is a demand to inquire what one has acceded to and to measure the worth of the fruit._

_Hence, the crime of the Four is not only their confrontation but also rejection of the pride of our Realm. For as hard as it is to see, to speak of flaws, even in whispers behind walls or under the covers of hands over lips, it is harder still – some would say near impossible – to repent._

_Ah! The sheer outrage of such foolery was downright bedeviling!_

_I think all my introspection and illumination of the Four is encased in that climatic vision of their departure from the Tentei's discontinued speech. Indeed, I cannot even fathom the nerves it took to withstand the countless stares upon their persons as they broke through the lines securing the sheepfold. _

_Perhaps from their perspective, in that precipitous moment, it was a seamless performance born in the heat of the act. (Later, I was informed all they thought they had been doing was defending themselves against some unwarranted insult.) I have previously written of a paradox of the obvious among liberties(1). This is likely such an instance._

_Regardless__,__ standing from the sidelines, their backs were all I saw. Cavaliers they were and spectators reduced to breathless bewilderment, I wondered if they had given thoughts to those they left behind. There were people who cared._

_Today, this memory of their diminishing backs was all that is left__._

_So alone__,__ I ask – what are the boundaries I have acceded to? Are they worth it?_

_And finally, a last question: can I bear it? Foolery as it might seem, the Four certainly did. They did not bother to look back even once._

* * *

The synergy created by having a mass of people congregate in one large area – for a nominal reason of mixing food and frivolity with fealty – was a composite tension of differing and entangled agendas.

Everyone knew the festival was a birthday celebration of the Tentei. For the next few days, the line between the rulers and ruled became lax as doors to the imperial palace would be perpetually opened to the public. The space given for the design of the entire carnival stretched from the inside of the palace ground into the streets. It was a symbiotic symbol of the Jade Emperor's grace over all citizens of the Realm Above and conversely, the citizen's pledge of honour to their supreme ruler. A worthy cause for celebration!

This official statement was the failsafe conversational and behavioural standard.

It was the differing takes on this annual event that creates the multiple layers, or intrigue, beneath the ostensible vapidity.

Of course, no one spoke of such things, at least, blatantly. It would ruin the mood.

Still, whispers and sly looks filled the atmosphere. And there were many, many whispers.

Where Hikari was concerned, she was genuinely looking forwards to the fete. There was the basic reason that it was her first time attending the celebrations as the Nana-hime of Seishin no Goten. The novelty was still in place. Thus, she was nonchalant about the many speculative glances – she was perfectly aware – upon her.

Hikari was decked out in finery, as expected. Her noble mother, the Seishin Fujin, had ordered new gowns made for her during her absence from home. The present piece was a lighter shade of her court colour; a blue appropriate for her young and playful age. Intricate silver and white embroidery decorated the edges of her capped sleeves and high mandarin collar. Her mullet skirt was flared, with the material waved to her knees in front and touching the calves at the back. Embroidery boldly embellished this generous length of fabric. A long translucent shawl, made of shimmery gossamer silk, draped her arms and was long enough to almost sweep the floor, fluttering with every minute turn of her body. Silver court sandals, beaded with white pearls wrapped her feet. Her hair was not spared; pulled away from her cheeks with two nacre combs, the raven tresses oiled and perfumed.

Shou, the Yon-ouji and the most fashion conscious of the Seishin princes, contributed greatly to the massive luggage she brought with her to their in-capital delegate residence after the short trip home.

Not all the Seishin princes were in the city. Though every single one wanted to accompany their sister to the most extravagant annual public function to be had in the Realm Above, somebody needed to stay in the Court of the Celestial Bodies. For the first time since they were grown, the princes competed to attend the celebrations of the Tentei.

Shou was there, since he had to relieve the oldest, Yuu, as the delegate once the festivities were over. Of course, Yuu, as the current delegate had automatic prerogative to remaining in the capital. Mamoru, the unofficial (current) sitter of Hikari – appointed by their father – was justified in his place by his sister's side. Noboru, who had not the opportunity to tend to the youngest scion of the Seishin House since her debut in the city, won the last position. Kouki and Yoshi were left, feeling rather disgruntled, in Seishin no Goten.

As head of his House, Genshou made his appearance of course. However, the Fujin was missing from her place. But it was not an unusual spectacle to see the Seishin lord without his spouse in the capital. Word had it that the lovely Ladyship was of a rather reticent character and preferred to shy away from the public eye.

The understanding within the family, however, was that Kaori Fujin felt she should stay back in Seishin no Goten this year to mollify the two grumbling sons left behind.

Still, the balcony allocated to the pleasure of the Seishin no Goten ruling House was a subject of many speculative eyes and mouths. No one remembered the last time the Seishin Okimi had appeared with so many of his sons in tow, much less the attendance of his resplendent youngest.

"What a different feeling standing here and watching the milling crowd below…" Hikari mused with a smirk as she observed the jostle and buzz of the multitude in the over the balustrade. What seemed like ages ago, she had been 'one of the folks'; squeezing through the bodies with the other members of the First Squadron, sampling the wares and games of the many stalls set up, marvelling at the rowdiness of the masses sanctioned to let their hair down for a few days.

That had been a rosy period for 'Hikaru' and the squadron. It was before the increasing threats of abominations and the rise of Nataku Toushin. Her relationship with her squadron-mates, Tenpou and Kenren were steadily building; she had fitted well into her life in disguise.

"Is Hikari-sama thinking of going down there?" Kourin's voice broke through the princess's daydreams.

The Nana-hime turned to her friend. Due to her station as her aide, Kourin was – compliments of the Fujin – given a new wardrobe, which include uniquely stylised versions of the uniform worn by mid-ranked Seishin no Goten courtiers as well as some dressy outfits for special occasions. The girl was wearing one of them: a cream sheath dress with long sheer sleeves and ruffled cuffs, completed with a wide pale purple patterned sash. Her dark, straight hair was braided into a bun.

Kourin looked really pretty and Hikari felt grateful that she had at least this one friend, out of the others who were somewhere beyond the balcony and in the sea of faces below, there with her.

The princess giggled. "Of course!" she leaned in to the other girl, speaking with a conspiratorial air. "We got to try the games. And it's more fun to buy the snacks from the stalls ourselves than have them delivered to us! Let's go down later!"

Kourin sent her a wan smile. "Your brothers would have something to say about your plan…"

Hikari sent her personal assistant a smug look. "I intend to ask them to come with us actually. This way, they have less of an excuse to fret!"

The other girl blinked her wide hazel eyes, presumably stumped by the princess's effort to be complaisant. But she said nothing more, only nodding her head in meek acceptance of Hikari's idea.

From the corner of her eyes, Hikari peered at her friend. Kourin was in a subdued mood and had been so recently. Even through the journey back to the capital from Seishin no Goten, she had kept to herself. Hikari had no inkling of the problem, if there were any. In the busyness of preparing for Jade Emperor's birthday celebrations, there had not been an opportunity to chat and find out.

So Hikari opened her mouth, ready to question her friend, when Mamoru approached and interrupted the moment by asking if they were enjoying themselves.

"Aren't you entertaining Lord Jirei, Lord Koyo and Lord Wu?" Hikari looked past her brother's tall body, at the spot where she last saw the courtiers of Tentei's court. "They left?"

Mamoru scoffed inwardly. He refused to answer that their visitors had not been so keen to continue the conversation after his sister has excused herself. "There'll be many coming and goings; such big bashes are the best opportunities to make connections," the Ni-ouji replied instead, implying nothing more than the common business of hobnobbing.

So Hikari did not take much stock of her brother's answer, since she was aware it was descriptive of her own obligations as well. After the Tentei's public speech later, the whole government of the Realm would partake in the imperial banquet. Endless mingling and shoulder rubbing would be an integral element of the event. In fact, Hikari had been prepped to be presented before the emperor later.

A thought occurred to the princess then that she might not have the opportunity to walk in the streets should her father decide to head straight to the banquet after the speech. So she took hold of the second prince's arm, shaking it cajolingly, "Mamoru-ou-nii! I want to visit some of the stalls! Bring me there, will you?"

"Something caught your eye?" Noboru joined them then. He had broken off from a discussion with Shou and their father, which had sprung up after the departure of the visitors. At the other side of the balcony, the latter two were still engrossed in whatever issue they were talking about. "We can send someone to get it for you."

Hikari huffed, rolling her eyes. "Where's the fun in that?" she retorted. "Come on, let's go and we can be back before the speech starts!"

She was more than eager to get to the streets, not least for the excitement of the activity itself but also because it was the opening for Tenpou and Kenren to approach her. She wondered if Konzen would bring Goku to the festival or if that grouchy aristocrat would indeed remained cooped up at home. And the princess also knew her other Western Army friends would also be roaming around, partaking in the entertainment.

Indeed, much of her zeal for the day was due to an anticipation of encountering these people. The short trip home had interrupted the process of restoring or forming these acquaintanceships and it was a relief to return to the capital; to discover that the status quo had remained unchanged – an absence of some strange disaster ignited – so it meant she could pick up where she left off.

Hikari attributed her nerviness to the preoccupation with preparations for the celebrations, either within her House or the entire Realm Above. Aside knowledge of political machinations implicating her friends, she did wonder if she was imagining the build-up in the air, a sizzle of the unknown waiting to explode. A first appearance as Nana-hime; planned happenstances – the tension of all these plotting and devising might be brewing up more whimsies than necessary.

Amusedly, Mamoru tapped his sister's shoulder and pointed to something in the far distance. Hikari followed the line of her brother's finger and nearly groaned in her disappointment.

The top of a tall flight of stairs, which led to the humongous gateway that marked the inner territories of the imperial palace, was set up as the stage from which the Tentei was to speak. Right now, Hikari could see the figure of her ruler, clothed in robes of imperial gold that shone even from the distance. He was moving towards the microphone placed before the towering middle arch, a line of attendants following after.

The princess's realisation that she could not possibly slip away at that point was reinforced by the voice of her eldest brother, which came from the entrance into the balcony.

"I'm back in time!" Yuu's hurried footsteps accompanied his exclamation. He had returned from his own hobnobbing. "The Tentei will speak soon."

Genshou moved to one of the chairs lined up, all angled to face the stage. "Come here, Hikari," he indicated the chair next to him. "Sit by me."

The silver-eyed girl playfully turned up her nose. "I prefer to look at what's going on out there!"

Hikari turned her back to her father and continued with her observation of the throng. The people had noticed the starting of the emperor's speech and, as if some unspoken signal was triggered, a growing hush and eager obeisance fell over them. Those more insensitive to the transition were nudged or scolded into attention.

From the ease of her elevated platform, Hikari noted the change in manners and atmosphere. There was something in the pull of a crowd, she thought, which simply swept up one into a torrent. She had once stood obediently among the masses, letting the words of the celestial ruler fill the air around and over her simply because that was what everyone else was doing.

It did not matter that she had absolutely no recollection of what she had heard or if she had caught anything significant. When the Tentei opened his mouth, all his subjects poised to receive the gems. There was no doubt at all that his speech could not be boring; his words could not be meaningless.

So Hikari stood still, fingers listlessly tapping the top of the parapet as she surreptitiously pay the suddenly mindful multitude more attention than the droning voice booming from the speakers planted all over the square. She was savvy enough to at least _appear_ to listen.

But something was amiss.

Instead of a deepening lull, a growing racket of various voices was gradually making itself heard over the amplified oral delivery. Frowning, Hikari turned her head towards where the peculiar noises seemed to be coming from.

She was not the only one whose attention was captured by the abnormality.

"What's going on?" Beside her, the princess heard Kourin murmur in puzzlement. Heads among the crowd were turning left and right in identical bewilderment.

Suddenly, Hikari's eyes popped and her jaws hung loose. Her searching gaze had located the source of the intensifying commotion: the unbelievable sight of Tenpou, Kenren… and was that Goku! – enthusiastically smashing their fists and feet into a gathering bodies of flailing limbs and bludgeons.

Faintly, she registered Kourin's gasp of horror and Mamoru's utterance of shock.

Without another thought, the Seishin Nana-hime swivelled on her feet, intent on the exit. Those with her by the balustrade – Kourin, Mamoru and Noboru – were too startled by the abruptness of her behaviour to stop her. However, Genshou, Yuu and Shou, who were seated, had the presence of mind to react to her attempt to leave.

Thus, Hikari only managed three steps before the body of her fourth brother blocked her way. "Where are you going?" Shou demanded.

The Seishin princess was in no mood to explain. "Let me pass, Shou-ou-nii!" she cried, her face resolute and agitated at once.

Recovering her wits, Kourin hurriedly caught up to her mistress-friend, placing herself close to Hikari.

Genshou had moved out of his chair to observe for himself what the agitation was all about. Of course, he spotted what had upset everyone so. The fight in the square was now full-blown and loud; no one could miss it.

"They're a magnet for trouble," Yuu muttered; he was standing beside the Seishin Okimi. "Kenren Taishou, I understand. But Tenpou Gensui…? And who is that child…" Though the various existential agencies were responsible for bringing Goku into the Realm Above, it did not mean the members had seen the heretic boy face-to-face.

From where she was, the Nana-hime stared at her father desperately. "I want to help them!" she blurted out.

"You can't be serious!" Noboru gaped. "You've nothing to do with them!" He swiftly crossed the short distance to join Shou in making a human barrier before his sister. From their set bearing, the Fourth and Fifth Princes were adamant in retaining their sister.

Kourin anxiously looked back and forth between the Seishin noble siblings. Hikari had her loyalty (though the idea of meddling in hot water of that magnitude was terrifying) but she did not feel she was in any position to speak her mind.

"Chichi-ou-sama!" Hikari pleaded with the highest authority in the room. Her brothers' disapproval would matter less if she had her father's permission. "Let me go and help them!"

Outside, over the sound system, the Tentei was heard muttering his outrage of those who dared disrupt his moment.

"The palace guards are coming," Mamoru, who had been watching out for the security, informed the others. He gave his sister a terse look. "They dare spoil the Tentei's address; they've to pay the consequences."

Genshou's grave eyes were riveted on the scene of disaster, waiting to see how the situation would pan out. He did not respond to his daughter.

Hikari was crushing the delicate material of her shawl in her fists, both distressed and furious. That even the Jade Emperor himself noticed the clamour surely spelt nothing but doom for the – stupid, stupid and nothing but stupid – marshal-adjutant and general… dragging even guileless Goku into their mess.

Just when the princess was contemplating jumping over the parapet, the Seishin Okimi spoke up, his tone coloured with surprise. "Konzen Douji?" Around him, those also staring at the scene stiffened in similar consternation.

Disconcerted, Hikari rushed towards to the railing to see for herself what her father meant by his out-of-blue mention of the blond aristocrat.

Konzen's golden hair caused him to stand out. But a wide circle – despite the press of bodies – was formed around the two Western Army officers and the burnet child by then. They were absolutely the centre of everyone's attention.

Then, with the nephew of the bodhisattva in the lead, the foursome turned their backs to every witness of their borderline seditious behaviour.

They made their exit.

Unanimously, the crowd parted before them like a purging of the pariahs from their midst.

Hikari could sense the murmurs and more murmurs that ballooned with the leaving of the four. They rose into the air as the four sauntered on, paying their offended audience no mind; cleaving through the smother of collective condemnation.

The only thing the Seishin no Goten Nana-hime could do was to keep her unbroken stare on the quartet till they were out of sight.

Her knuckles went white from gripping the parapet too hard.

'They are gone, Hikari-sama," softly, Kourin whispered into her ears. The latter laid a hand on the princess's shoulder, meaning to comfort.

Hikari ignored her friend's touch. She spun around, striding towards the exit again. When Noboru and Shou moved to block her path once more, she glared at them.

"Konzen Douji has led them away. There's no need for you to get involved," Shou tried to persuade her. Mamoru stepped forward. He took hold of her arm at the elbow with the intention of guiding her to one of the chairs.

Hikari shook off her brother's hold. "I'm going to follow them!" she stubbornly proclaimed.

"No, you're not!" This time, it was Genshou who spoke up. He stared at his daughter with a tight expression. "Stay here, Hikari."

The princess responded by trying to manoeuvre pass her brothers. Exasperated, Noboru gripped her arm.

"Hikari-ou-mai! Listen to reason!" the Go-ouji urged. His sister wriggled in order to escape and afraid she would end up hurt, the Fifth Prince released her.

At a side, Kourin was wringing her hands helplessly. The personal attendant stared in apprehension as the princess stood her ground against her family.

"Can't I visit Kanzeon-sama then?" Hikari challenged.

"You're not going anywhere!" Genshou put his foot down. With an aggravated mien, the lord of the Seishin court returned to his seat. "It's for your own good!" He stressed, sitting down heavily.

The silver-eyed girl was beyond annoyed. She marched up to her father, protesting. "Well, I don't want to stay here! I'm go–… Chichi-ou-sama?!"

Genshou had lowered his head into his palms, the tips of his fingers massaging his forehead. The features of the Seishin overlord were drawn and a little pale. This strange display of brooding, troubled simmer disturbed the princess more than her father's usual flash of temper.

Noticing the change that came over their father, the other children of the Seishin Okimi started to gather around him. The overlord waved away the anxious inquiries of his health and rose to his height.

"Yuu, Shou, the two of you remain here," Genshou commanded in a still but quelling tone. Unsettled by the oddness of their father's behaviour and not wishing to upset him further, the younger aristocrats were quick to acquiesce. "Represent me; say I'm not feeling well if anyone asks. I'm going back to the delegate residence for a rest. You're coming with me, Hikari. No excuses…"

The Seishin princess swallowed, conflicted as she watched the Seishin no Goten overseer sweep out of the room, expecting her to simply fall in place behind him. She remembered Tenpou, Kenren, Goku and Konzen. But the sight of her father's melancholy was cutting and she was torn as to what to do.

At that moment, Mamoru nudged her, pointing his chin towards their father's back. And Noboru flanked her other side, silently prompting her to move. So, haplessly, Hikari capitulated.

The carriage ride back to the delegate residence was strained and silent. Unlike how the outing had started, the Seishin princess only felt drained.

* * *

After some spilt ink, one broken window, a clutter of fallen account books on the floor, a broken window, a broken vase and a bump on Goku's head courtesy of Konzen, the four freshly stigmatised Tentei-snubbers finally settled down in the courtyard for a makeshift party of their own.

Konzen grumbled and snapped about entertaining moochers and persistent pests. Kenren gave a rousing speech about toughing it out through thick and thin. Goku cheered that he could have a longer time of fun. And Tenpou waxed some lyrics regarding the joys of their youth.

After the dishes were pretty much wiped clean and at least four bottles of wine had been consumed, it was Tenpou who threw out the first serious comment of the impromptu gathering.

"We better keep our heads down for the next few days," the marshal-adjutant of the Western Army uttered with a curl to his lips and a not-quite-amused gleam in his eyes that suggest he spoke from insight.

Kenren downed a last mouthful of wine and slammed his cup on the marble tabletop. "Heh! Nothin' could keep me down!" he bragged, a carefree grin on his face. "Don't ya know? This is when all de girls are out in de streets!"

"After the ruckus we caused, even flies are scared off," Tenpou jabbed, his tone dry.

"Aww… here goes my fun!"

"As long as I'm with Ken-nii-chan and Ten-chan, I'm having fun!" Goku interjected brightly. He did not really understand what the fuss was. He, Konzen and his friends had been picked on and they had merely given those bullies what they deserved. If he did not get to enjoy the festival, it was no big deal.

"Pity though!" Kenren went on to exclaim, even as Tenpou affectionately pat the burnet on his head. "I'm supposed to meet up with de guys about now, ya know, an' commiserate havin' to suffer another borin' speech from de geezer." He was speaking of his First Squadron men.

"Ah… and it seems unlikely we could meet up another mutual friend as well," Tenpou sighed with a wry smile. And Kenren knew the bespectacled man was referring to a certain subsidiary court aristocrat.

"Feel free to leave any time you want. I would appreciate the peace and quiet." Konzen's blunt offer was conveniently ignored.

Goku chimed, "I wanna meet Ten-chan and Ken-nii-chan's friends too!"

The next instant however, he yelped loud and keenly.

Goku's sudden expression of dismay startled the three older men. "I suddenly thought of Nataku and Hikari-nee-chan! I didn't get to see them at all!" the golden-eyed boy lamented as his companions stared at him, askance. "Are they are at the festival too?"

Tenpou and Kenren exchanged a discreet look. Konzen was grimacing. But since such a countenance was atypical of him, one paid not much heed.

"Well, just explain it to de lil'princess later," the Western Army general shrugged.

"If she can calm down enough to listen…" Tenpou scratched his head with a sheepish demeanour.

Both adults were perfectly aware neither of them had answered the part of the question that asked after Nataku. It was not only complicated territory, but touchy.

"You know that chit?" Finally, something caught Konzen's curiosity. The blond noble was eying the two military men with annoyance.

This time, Kenren and Tenpou were careful to avoid eye contact with each other.

"We first learnt of her some time back, when her court had some tie-up with the army," Tenpou took the onus of spinning a cover story. He then mentioned meeting Hikari at the Purple Bamboo Palace and when she was searching for Goku. "She cares for Goku. Isn't it good to have someone help you keep an eye on him?"

"More likely get on my nerves…" Konzen scoffed.

"Ya truly have no idea how to savour de more delicate flavours of life, eh?" Kenren drawled before popping one of the last biscuits into his mouth.

"I've no patience for stupidity and mulish behaviour," Konzen stared at the general pointedly, not shy in letting the latter know who he included in this category. The latter merely raised a brow in a cocky manner.

Tenpou smiled into his cup. The combination of Kenren and Konzen was as explosive as he predicted it would be. And it was also apparent his violet-eyed friend had experienced how 'flavourful' Hikari was and had no taste for it. But again, Konzen was the epitome of dispassion: no urge, no desire; no ambitions – a clean slate; conversely, a blank state.

However, as the marshal-adjutant slid his glance at the small boy sitting beside him, he amended his thoughts. No, Konzen was certainly no longer a void, not since gifting Goku with a name. Coming to the defence of the heretic only confirmed the commitment and vested interest the nephew of the bodhisattva possessed towards his ward.

Meanwhile, Kenren would not let Konzen have the final word. "Heh! Despite bein' similar snot-nose brats, Hikari-hime's definitely cuter!"

It was Goku, however, who burst out in protest, "Ken-nii-chan! Hikari-nee-chan's gentle and kind! She's such a sweet big sister! Don't compare her to Konzen's old-man temper!"

The three grown men stared at the child, incredulous. A beat later, the two soldiers were bending over the table in guffaws while Konzen looked like he was about to spat out something disgusting.

"Ya set ya sights really high! The Seishin no Goten Nana-hime no less…"Kenren managed to gasp before breaking down in hoots again.

In between badly smothered laughter, Tenpou was repeating the adjectives that Goku had used to describe princess, trying to tally them to the rather willful, quick-tempered and mischievous personality he was acquainted with. He failed, dismally.

Goku swung rounded eyes at his guardian and gulped when he saw the latter glaring at him with a mutinous face. "Only idiots talk rubbish!" Konzen half-roared.

The golden-eyed boy managed to dodge the fan this time.

So, in between Goku scampering around the table and Konzen trying to grab hold of the 'little monkey', more easygoing merriment filled the air.

* * *

Tentei's banquet was as opulent as it could be, held at Gyoku-Kou Den, the Jade Imperial Hall(2) and extending into the sweeping courtyard. Rows of short tables, each seated with two or three at most, lined the marbled space. Countless silk lanterns lit the massive hall and banners decorated the pillars; endless troupes of entertainers in rousing dance and music; free flowing food and drinks derived from the rarest sources; attendees made up of the most elite of the whole Realm. Most of all, the Tentei was present, prominently seated at his place of authority, flanked by scores of servants and subordinates all devoted to meeting his every need.

Chatter was commonplace, with clinks of golden goblets against golden goblets and outbursts of laughing. Servers bearing jugs of beverages or plates of delicacies ensured that no one's appetite was languishing. It was a non-stop bombardment of the senses. Had Hikari been in a more congenial mood, she would have been giddy at the whirlwind of sensory pleasure that the event was.

Unsurprisingly, one of the hot gossips had been the controversy stirred up by Konzen Douji, Tenpou Gensui and Kenren Taishou during Tentei's public speech. By extension, most had identified the unknown boy as the heretic child from the Realm Below who became Konzen's ward.

Insolence; buffoonery; as expected of an anomaly… the disparagement of the four recalcitrants ran a long list.

Fifteen minutes into the feast and Hikari discovered this was one of the official engagements where she was itching to slip away.

"You're certainly not your usual energetic self," her father, sitting beside her, commented. Another talkative minister, officer, lord, colleague – whatever – had just moved on to pester someone else at another table. Hikari had lost count of how many had dropped by their place.

She shot the Seishin Okimi a sullen glance. Her cheeks were already a little stiff from the smile she had to put up. "I'm feeling shy," she muttered. The princess was still peeved that she had been prevented from assisting Goku, Tenpou and Kenren. As for Konzen, though he probably not needed looking into (nor was he likely to appreciate the gesture), nonetheless, it would not kill her to do so.

"At least your wits are still sharp," Genshou sighed. He did not push the matter but raised his goblet to his lips for a swallow sip.

The Seishin princess peered at her father with a mixture of worry and resentment. To the familiar eyes of his children, the overseer of the celestial bodies was being withdrawn. His manners were impeccable and small talks were flawlessly executed. However, his chuckles were weak and the furrow between his brows never left. Still, it was Genshou himself who insisted on turning up for the banquet, after a brief lie-down at the delegate residence.

He had only said – "We have our duties to see to," when Mamoru pressed him to stay at the Seishin ambassadorial palace, arguing that there were Yuu and Shou standing in for him.

It was clear that her family was not in the mood for revelry. A mysterious predicament was plaguing her father, she was troubled for obvious reasons and her brothers were too disturbed by both of their behaviours to enjoy themselves.

At that moment, Tentei's steward approached their table. After the punctilio, he explained that the Jade Emperor was now available to speak to the Seishin Okimi and the Nana-hime.

From their separate tables, one on either side of Hikari and their father's place, the four Seishin princes made to rise to their feet in the bid to follow. They backed down when Genshou shook his head though. After all, they were not included in the summons.

It was not a long journey to where the Tentei was, though Hikari and her father had to weave past the many tables and carousers, led by the steward. With a fair deal of disassociation, the Seishin princess took in the cavorting crowd on her left and right.

Thus, by accident, she caught a glimpse of Nataku Taishi.

Hikari nearly faltered in her steps. But remembrance of the multiple eyes around her forced her to keep moving. She could only hope that no one – absorbed as the people were in their merrymaking – had taken note of her slight misstep.

So, the Seishin princess kept close to her father but covertly glanced at the area where the golden-eyed War Prince and his father were seated. Li Touten and his son had risen far in their status indeed to be placed at such a reasonable distance from the ruler of the Realm Above.

This was the first time since her return to the capital that she saw the Toushin Taishi. There had been hearsays of course, about how he seemed to have developed a wayward streak; shocking his father the one time he had disagreed with the undersecretary in public, the occasional smart-aleck comments and a prank now and then.

These behaviours were frowned upon but generally tolerated, dismissed as characteristics of an insensible youngster. But Hikari, who was somewhat privy to the depth of abjection that the War Prince bore, understood them for the flashes of remonstration they were. She imagined Nataku would be a more cheerful, independent person the next time they meet. Yet that was but a fancy, from what she was now able to observe.

The Toushin Taishi stuck out like a sore thumb, not least due to his person but also because he was a dull figure beside his smugly smiling father. Even from where she was, Hikari could discern his downcast face and distracted gaze.

Li Touten's grip was too powerful, it would seem.

Hikari guessed the likelihood of Nataku witnessing the trouble Goku had gotten himself into hours before, pondering what his thoughts were. He and the other golden-eyed boy had a friendship budding between them after all.

And the Seishin princess was suddenly hit by a crazy temptation to ignore propriety and simply walk up to the Toushin Taishi for a chat. Previously as 'Hikaru', she had pitied Nataku for the exploitation he had suffered and was still suffering. Now, she wanted to say that she could empathise what it was like to have her movement constrained, when the demanded compliance hurt more for the difference she was suppressing within.

* * *

By the time the marshal-adjutant and general removed themselves from Shichiku no Miya, it was very late in the afternoon. On their way back to the barracks, Tenpou and Kenren were intercepted by an unlikely person. They stared at the girl who called out to them from the alcove – a covered side gate of some residence – she had been sheltering herself in.

"Kourin-san?" Tenpou blinked, nonplussed, as he identified Hikari's attractive raven-haired aide. "Fancy meeting you."

"Hey, Kourin-jou(3)!" Kenren's face lit up like someone who had won the jackpot. "Haven't seen ya in a long while…" The general knew the girl only somewhat, meeting her for that one time at 'Hikaru's' farewell party. Still, he would not forget a pretty face. And of course, he was part of the First Squadron scheming that brought about the pseudo-date between Tenpou and Kourin.

"I haven't the chance to mention it to you," the long-haired brainiac turned to the other male. "Kourin-san has been made Hikari-hime's personal attendant."

Kenren made sure he kept his mouth shut and face blank, though the information was unexpected and the implications loaded.

The clerk's daughter took two tentative steps forward. She had changed out of the morning's gown and was now sporting her regular clothing of a nondescript pink wide-sleeves top and long white skirt. Wearing a blatantly expensive outfit was too conspicuous for the purpose of lying in wait for the marshal-adjutant and general.

"I apologise for my presumptuousness and if it seems rather suspicious to approach you here," Kourin said with more boldness. "But I need to be discreet and knocking on the doors of your office or the Purple Bamboo Palace would not do…"

She had been given leave to see her family, while Hikari had to attend the celebrations at the imperial palace. However, she had decided instead to take the time to find the two officers.

"I'm here on behalf of Hikari-sama… by my own initiative, really," Kourin continued to explain.

Both men sized up the harmless-looking girl, now curious of her intentions.

"How may we be of service then?" Tenpou asked politely. Even Kenren refrained from any flirtatious overtures; keener was he in their visitor's answer.

Kourin gazed at both men earnestly. "Hikari-sama saw this morning's situation. However, she was forbidden to interfere though she wanted very much to help. I'm here to ask after your welfare because she could not. I'm sure Hikari-sama would appreciate a note from you; in regards to Goku and Konzen as well."

The two soldiers understood Kourin's well-meaning gesture. "This is thoughtful of you," Tenpou complimented.

"Beauty an' heart!" Kenren professed and gave their visitor a very warm grin. "I like that!"

"Hikari-sama treats me as a friend, as she is to me. This is the least I could do," Kourin blushed at the over-the-top praise, ducking her head shyly. "She was really affected."

Tenpou and Kenren shared a moment of silent communication before turning to the girl.

"Tell Hikari-hime-sama that we're alright," the marshal-adjutant informed her. "There's no need to get anxious. Konzen probably got most of the flake. But being who he is, he can take it."

"In fact, getting' outta that boring assembly is a relief! Goku had better fun with us." Kenren showed the girl a thumb-up.

Kourin smiled; glad for them. "I'll pass your word to Hikari-sama. Thank you."

This would be an appropriate end to the conversation. However, the clerk's daughter fidgeted and her hesitant air indicated that she had something more to say but was strangely uncomfortable to do so. The men waited patiently and she spoke up again.

"…The Seishin no Goten ruling family care for Hikari-sama very, very much," Kourin paused, meaningfully. Her attitude remained kind and heartfelt. "That has always been their motivation… I hope you understand Hikari-sama's difficulty of her position."

A significant silence fell upon both soldiers, before Kenren brash voice sounded. "… Naah, we're cool. We wouldn't wanna impose on de lil'princess as well."

Tenpou had a sincere, assuring smile on his lips. "Tell Hikari-hime too that we're sorry we couldn't meet this morning," he chimed in. "Perhaps another time, at Shichiku no Miya. Or, she's always welcome at the military compound; at her convenience, of course."

"Of course," Kourin echoed gratefully. She inclined her head at them respectfully before turning to leave.

It was not till they had lost sight of their visitor then did the marshal-adjutant and general feel free to converse with each other.

They picked up their pace, continuing with the journey back to the compound.

"That's one sensible gal," Kenren commented approvingly.

"And insightful," Tenpou added. "I wonder how much she knows."

"Enough to come lookin' for us," Kenren evaluated. "But she seems trustworthy. At least Hikari has someone like that by her side."

"Hmm…" the bespectacled man hummed noncommittally. "The nets are tightening."

Kenren shot his friend a deadpanned look for that unnecessarily cryptic remark. In his opinion, there were a thousand and one issues for which such a line would be apt.

Still, it was undeniably so true.

* * *

**Footnotes:**

1) a paradox of the obvious among liberties = mentioned in Entry 12.

2) Gyoku-Kou Den, the Jade Imperial Hall = first mentioned in Sideline III: Infectious, as the main audience hall within the imperial palace.

3) Kourin-jou = Miss Kourin

* * *

**From Lady Rurouni:**

YES! I have finished THE SCENE! The infamous scene where Konzen, Goku, Tenpou and Kenren walked away from the crowd! They're gonna die soon, they're gonna die soon, they're gonna –

Ouch, that sounds morbid…

But technically, this is but the rising action of Saiyuki Gaiden. I wouldn't pin this scene, significant as it is where the (anti)heroes met their turning point as the climax of the manga series. I leave it to the slaughter scene, particularly the moment when Kanzeon Bosatsu asked Konzen if he was sure of his decision to cover for Goku.

Still, the imagery of them leaving is symbolic of their defiance and independence. To my OC Hikari, it is climatic of their process towards their doom. She senses they are walking their own path from this point on. As for her, she's stuck where she was.


	29. Sideline V: The Guest Comes Again

**Romance of the Seventh Star Sideline V**

**The Guest Comes Again**

Midway through the very uncomfortable imperial banquet – he refused to use Kanzeon's hogwash about menstrual cramps(1) and had to drum up a more believable fib to explain her absence (that had no relations with the scrap Konzen, Goku and their friends had gotten themselves into, of course…) – the First Prince of Seishin no Goten came over to his table and murmured that his noble father would like to speak to the bodhisattva.

Jiroushin knew better than to fob the Seishin princeling off with the tale that the hermaphrodite goddess was suffering from a queasy tummy due to too many candies. Instead, he was candid about the availability of his superior at Shichiku no Miya.

Yuu-ouji indicated that the Seishin Okimi would like this visit to be a low-key affair.

Without batting an eyelid, Jiroushin informed the aristocrat that he would be waiting outside the eastern backdoor of Shichiku no Miya for the overseer of the celestial bodies.

Therefore, the personal assistant of Kanzeon Bosatsu found himself guiding the Seishin Okimi through a secluded pathway through the Purple Bamboo Palace during the evening. It helped that many of the staff were on leave, allowed to partake in the festivities that were still going strong in the streets.

The whiskered, gray-haired man took in the severe cast of the visiting aristocrat and decided it would be wise to keep silent during the short walk. Mentioning the Nana-him would not be safe, he bet. For this was no ordinary social call, what with Genshou showing up alone and bearing such a foreboding countenance. Basically, that the meeting with the bodhisattva was arranged under covert terms had already restricted severely the amount of neutral topics available to generate polite talk.

As Jiroushin left the Seishin overlord alone with Kanzeon at her courtyard, he could only hope that their negotiation would go well.

"You do know that meeting so secretively tends to create the wrong impression?" Kanzeon smiled slyly at her guest across the ivory table. She did not start teasing till she knew her personal assistant was out of hearing. "Should I worry for my reputation?"

Genshou was used to the risqué humour of the bodhisattva. But he was not in the frame of mind to be more accommodating tonight. "If you're so worried about face you would have been at your usual place during the banquet," he shot back tersely. "What's the excuse?"

Kanzeon shrugged. "Why should I hang around when the show's over?"

The blithe manners of the goddess of mercy only provoked the Seishin Okimi, who understood what the former was referring to. It was practically an elephant in the room, not to mention the foremost scandal on everyone's lips. "You're aware that your nephew and his associates have stepped out of line this morning?"

"What good news – Konzen made friends! A vast improvement, wouldn't you agree?" Kanzeon crowed with delight. "I hope Hikari-chan would be counted as one as well…"

"Leave my daughter out of this!" Genshou could no longer keep cool the moment Hikari was spoken of. After all, the subject of his youngest was precisely what was plaguing him the entire day.

Hikari had not known he was at Shichiku no Miya. He had told his eldest to keep the matter in the strictest confidence. The family had managed to linger long enough at Tentei's feast to maintain an indelible presence before they had departed for their delegate residence during the late afternoon.

When Genshou had left for the Purple Bamboo Palace, his sons and daughter were remaining in the ambassadorial palace. Although the Seishin overlord had given his sons instructions to keep an eye on their sister, he had doubted it was necessary. Judging from Hikari's mood, even he had sensed it unlikely that she would venture out.

His youngest child had largely ignored everyone else on the carriage ride out of the imperial palace and had kept herself locked up in her suite once they had arrived at their in-capital home.

The bodhisattva was gazing back at her guest calmly, one might say calculatedly. Either she had been expecting the outburst or the purpose of her obtuseness had been accomplished.

Genshou breathed in deep, aware that losing his temper would serve no good. He opened his mouth only after he felt more in control of his emotions.

"Kanzeon-sama… despite my reluctance, I agree to let Hikari take up a position here. It was clear my daughter had her mind set and there is very little that I would deny her. Your willingness to take her under your wing comforts me as well." The voice of the Seishin lord was forceful as he made his relentless stand. "But I draw the line if her life is in danger!"

It was not clear what the ancient bodhisattva was thinking, as she peered at the other aristocrat with enigmatic eyes at half-mast. "… surely you're taking matters too seriously," she answered after a few beats, her tone neutral.

The Seishin lord knew Kanzeon was not being insulting. It was not in her character to be easily dismissive, he was convinced, never mind her outward portrayal. In fact, Genshou believed the other noble to be more shrewd, and definitely profound, than a vast majority of the people he interacted with. Therefore, he made a decision to entrust her with a piece of information he denied even the Jade Emperor(2).

"I had a dream some time back. It recently returned as a vision during the day," the Seishin Okimi revealed. His low pitch was steely, barely hinting how troubled he had been by this particular prophecy.

"I saw a colossal and ancient tree; its veins seeped in the most rancour sap and grew twisted and gnarled. It was a tremendous and mystical tree; a body of gold and leaves of jade. Many fowls, great and small, exotic and common, roosted among in its clawed branches which were so plenteous and interlaced the birds became entangled, even trapped in its woody web. The sap of the tree was life and simultaneously, poison. It seeped out of the veins, eating whatever it touched, feathers and wood alike.

The birds thrived among the branches, but at once despaired against the hold of the tree. One frantic falcon managed to claw its way out, and this was followed by another and another. So the tree stretched out its limbs in vengeance and attempted to capture these few renegades. I saw the first falcon pierced through his breast, others stabbed and ripped apart. The birds everywhere else were raising a tremendous din, squawking or beating their wings against the tree. Was it for defiance or encouragement I do not know… too confounded by the turbulence amidst the tremendous spill of blood.

The victorious tree drank in the life of the rebellious fowls. But the blood was anathema to the tree and as its power burnt through the bitter veins and sap within, the tree screamed and shrivelled. Finally, this great and terrifying tree, now severely weakened, toppled with an immense crash, bringing its inhabitants down with its fall…

And throughout, a lone star watched from a gray sky," Genshou sharp silver eyes was searing in their intensity by the time he ended his narration.

"Your nephew, his friends and the heretic child were treading on dangerously seditious grounds," the Seishin lord declared; not that it was astounding news to his companion. "…And when I saw how quick Hikari desired to go to them, I fear if she was the falcon in my dream."

After sharing the very reason for his dreariness since morning, Genshou slipped into pensiveness.

Kanzeon wondered which falcon he was referring to but decided it did not matter, seeing that every living creature was wiped out in that gloomy prophecy. "You might be thinking too much, old friend…" she mouthed instead.

"What?!" Genshou's reaction was unsurprising. But at least he stirred out of his funk.

"You are the lord of celestial bodies whose crucial duty it is to maintain the universe in order –"

"I speak of being a father!"

"– therefore, you should know better than anyone what happens when one tries to prevent destiny –"

"I'm merely protecting my children!"

"– or how destiny is but a confluence of many mutable wills."

"Therefore I will ensure Hikari's safety!"

Kanzeon remained perfectly composed through the rapid, overlapping exchange. "Who knows what is in store for Hikari-chan… despite your efforts or, perhaps, precisely because of your _insurance_?" she punched in her bottomline and finally, Genshou froze, incapable of a rebuttal.

He could not deny the major point that was made.

A slight breeze blew and in the thick silence that fell in that space, the hostess and the guest could discern a faint random cheer or musical refrain. It was evidenced of how boisterous the street scene was. Shichiku no Miya was supposedly sprawling enough that they should not be disturbed by the noise of revelry without the palace walls.

Then, the tension broke when the hermaphrodite took the opportunity to make a potshot. "Perhaps… you read the stars wrongly?" she wagged her brows.

It was a while before Genshou could find his tongue. Besides, the bodhisattva's final quip almost made him choke. "That's downright lame, Kanzeon-sama…"

The goddess of mercy smiled unrepentantly.

"And with such a dream, can it be nothing but catastrophe?" The lord of Seishin no Goten sounded subdued. It was not that he failed to understand the advice of his companion. Frankly, if he was all wounded up with every prophecy he received, whether auspicious or ominous ones, he could not have lasted long as the overseer due to burnout. However, when it implicated his family – in this case his most precious littlest one – reason became remote from the equation.

He was not oblivious to this fault of his, himself.

"What will be, will be, old friend…" Kanzeon replied coolly before tossing her head back as she consumed her liqueur in one gulp.

Genshou observed his hostess, the breezy, dramatic manner in which she drank – even after hearing news which would rattle a lesser man – and wondered what it would take to crack that seemingly perpetual surety. How great a horror it would take to shake the nerves of the bodhisattva? Nothing short of an unimaginable calamity certainly… best left alone as some dreadful curiosity.

Yet, this was the nature of still waters. By token that it was power hidden in the deep, this very same quality made it impenetrable. There was always more to the revered goddess of mercy than met the eyes.

Then, Kanzeon sighed lustily and raised her empty utensil at her guest. "Coming disaster or not, the only thing we can do now is to drink the night away!"

The Seishin Okimi exhaled audibly, in contrast to the exuberant tone of his companion. "I bet that's what you've been itching to do." He played along.

The hermaphrodite hummed suggestively. "You know me well…"

What followed might not be a binge, but both nobles were not inhibited with their wine. Drinking was a preferable activity than to speak of unseen weights creeping up their shoulders.

In the far distance, a horn blared – for whatever frivolous purpose, followed by a cheer. It seemed the whole world was at play while the two high-ranking nobles secreted themselves.

"I want nothing better than to stay indoors today," Genshou suddenly pronounced, after fifteen minutes of treating alcohol as water.

Kanzeon's glanced over from where she was slouched against the back of her chair. She had even hooked one leg over the arm. Jiroushin would wish to bury himself in the ground should he see her posture.

"Why didn't you?" she asked the obvious question. Neither aristocrat was even tipsy. They were too experienced to be so.

"I had to present Hikari before the Tentei," Genshou looked rather weary as he explained. "Part of establishing her foothold in the capital, remember…?"

The bodhisattva shot the other man a wide, genuine smile. "How did she do? I'm sure our great sovereign would take to Hikari-chan. She can be so winsome…"

Although there was a glaring detail of how Kanzeon's standard for what passed as attractive differed greatly from that of the average taste (much less the Tentei's favour), Genshou was appreciative of the comment. Nonetheless, it did little to alleviate his more prominent concern.

"Hikari was… well-behaved," the overseer of the celestial system quirked the corner of his lips in a self-deprecating smile. "She's unhappy that I stop her from going to the aid of your nephew and the three others, you know."

He stared at his companion, awaiting her judgment for his confession.

Kanzeon was, unsurprising, unruffled. "Cages can be ridiculous, especially the one you build for yourself…" she merely cocked a brow.

Genshou wondered what the goddess of mercy was addressing; if she was speaking of his daughter or of himself. The shadowed, piercing light in her eyes could be misleading, he sometimes felt, when a statement might be superfluously plain.

"Should I drink till I forget about it then?" Even as the Seishin lord half-jokingly asked, he wondered if he had missed a greater truth.

Kanzeon glanced sidelong at him. She hummed, considering his answer. "…Kaori-fujin wouldn't approve." Finally, the hermaphrodite remarked and proceeded to drain another cupful.

Genshou blinked, having not expected the goddess of mercy to use his wife as a warning. He wanted to say that Kaori would understand. Yet his conscience blared that the Lady of Seishin no Goten would be upset – for his sake – as well.

In the end, as an expression of all his dilemmas, the Seishin lord sat back and shut his eyes. He felt tired as he muttered,

"_Suffering troubles, I bitterly regret my whitening temples,__  
__Frustratingly I've had to abandon my cup of cloudy wine._"(3)

The hostess snorted, rudely interrupting her guest's lament. "If you're going to be so depressing, I'll prefer '_drinking alone, with no friend near_'(4)," she sniffed.

Genshou raised his head to check the moonless sky. "It's not the right sort of night(5), I'm afraid."

And Kanzeon looked smug. "Since I can't '_rendezvous at the Milky Way_'(6), you might as well forget to '_climb the terrace alone_'(7)."

The Seishin overseer could not help but be amused by the roundabout comfort. His friend was not so much deviant as she was an inversed straight-shooter.

"Harshly spoken; you're sure the goddess of mercy?"

"Coddling cramps my style."

* * *

**Footnotes:**

1) Kanzeon Bosattsu's excuse of having menstrual pain (in order to skip the rest of the festival like the Four) comes from Saiyuki Gaiden Volume 1 Chapter 5 Page 18.

2) Genshou's frightening prophecy is first mentioned in RoSS Sideline III: Infectious and then, RoSS Entry 18: The Child from Kaka-san.

3 to 7) To understand the poetic allusions, one needs to read the two poems from where Kanzeon Bosattsu and Genshou took their references =

Genshou's poetic reference:

**Climbing High****(by ****Du Fu)****  
**Swift wind, heaven high, an ape's cry of grief,  
At the islet of clear white sand, birds circle round.  
Endlessly, trees shed leaves, rustling, rustling down,  
Without cease, the great river surges, surges on.  
Ten thousand miles in sorrowful autumn, always someone's guest,  
A hundred years full of sickness, I climb the terrace alone(7).  
(3)Suffering troubles, I bitterly regret my whitening temples,  
Frustratingly I've had to abandon my cup of cloudy wine.

Kanzeon's poetic reference:

**Drinking Alone under the Moon (by Li Bai)**  
A jug of wine amidst the flowers:  
Drinking alone, with no friend near(4).  
Raising my cup, I beckon the bright moon(5);  
My shadow included, we're a party of three.  
Although the moon's unused to drinking  
And the shadow only apes my every move  
For the moment I'll just take them as they are,  
Enjoying spring when spring is here.  
Reeling shadow, swaying moon  
Attend my dance and song.  
Still sober, we rejoice together;  
Drunk, each takes his leave.  
To seal forever such unfettered friendship  
Let's rendezvous at the Milky Way(6).

Explaination:

After Genshou began the exchange by lamenting of his sorrows without the ability to derive comfort from his wine(3), Kanzeon referred to the poem where the poet was by himself, drinking alone(4). (She was making a point that being by herself was preferable to Genshou's depressing company.) However, the poet had metaphorised by inviting the moon to be his drinking companion, thereby Genshou's indication that there was no moon available that night(5). Since the conditions of the poem she referred to cannot be met(6), Kanzeon told Genshou that he can similarly forget about the lonesome qualifications embedded in his poetic allusion(7). In short, she is encouraging him to take heart that he is not alone.

Both Du Fu and Li Bai are prominent poets during the Tang Dynasty of China.

* * *

**A Note from Lady Rurouni:**

Well, the secret of Genshou's horrible dream/prophecy is out! It's quite obvious what it is alluding to, I should say. Any confirmations?

More intrigue! More danger! More complications! More metaphors! All in RoSS so far!

So, review, review, review!


	30. Entry 21: From the Sideline

**The Romance of the Seventh Star**

**Entry 21: From The Sideline**

_Shortly after the pivotal event of Tentei's festival, the tragedy accelerated. News broke out that Kenren Taishou was detained under suspicion of sedition. The accuser was Li Touten._

_Kenren's less than sterling disciplinary record already worked to his disadvantage. Too fond of speaking his mind, he made an easy mark for dishonourable discharge in an environment proliferated with enemy eyes._

_Beyond the factor of Kenren's own compelling personality, it was a common opinion that Kenren__'__s continuation in his profession gave its thanks to Tenpou's deftness in diplomacy. Undoubtedly, the marshal's double appointment to the place of adjutant in the First Squadron proved extremely helpful for such a purpose._

_This benefit of Tenpou's secondary rank was a happenstance of what was otherwise meant to be an act of disgrace. Unsurprisingly, it was a result of court intrigue. The ears of our late Jade Emperor had been tainted by voices of the ill-intent. Tenpou, in the bid to mitigate the wrath of our unfortunate ruler, offered his humiliation as the method of appeasement. He maintained his office as the marshal of the Western Army. However, for him to bear the work of an adjutant was, technically, a demotion._

_I once asked him how he could bear this fall from grace, exacting as he was on himself. The typical strategist that he was quoted:_

"_He will win who knows when to fight and when not to fight. He will win who knows how to handle both superior and inferior forces. He will win whose army is animated by the same spirit throughout all its ranks. He will win who, prepared himself, waits to take the enemy unprepared__…__(1)__"_

_The one last prerequisite to the fine list says, "He will win who has military capacity and is not interfered with by the sovereign." Significantly, Tenpou never mentioned it__._

_Regardless of one's utopian hopes, not every underdog will have its day._

_Tenpou Gensui might be brilliant and determined enough to anticipate and turn a dismal situation into a gain. However, I did wonder if he ever regretted the loss of prestige. Burdensome as it could be, power is ever pragmatic. As its progeny, Konzen and I have profited. Not without reason did Li Touten and his compatriots sought it; a reason anyone panders to it. The very organisation of our Realm is a complex distribution of power._

_When Kenren suffered, it must have been frustrating to realised one's ineffectualness to come to a friend's aid. Horrified might be the one ensnared in a spider's web, equally agonised is the beholder who cared._

_The man who is swimming against the stream knows the strength of it (2)__.__ Konzen, Tenpou and Kenren knew full well the odds when they threw in their lot with Goku. Still, between the rock and the hard place – whether the stocks or block of the doomed, or the seat of desolation from the sideline – preferable it is to share the same cup of sorrows. It is the tie that binds after all._

* * *

Although Kanzeon kept her eyes on her morning paper, half her attention was spent in anticipation of her first appointment of the day. She was waiting for Jiroushin to bring Hikari to her the instant the latter arrived at the Purple Bamboo Palace.

The goddess of mercy was almost done noting the current affairs – sifting through the propaganda, really – when approaching footsteps signaled she was no longer alone in her courtyard.

Idly, the bodhisattva folded up the newspaper. She tossed it to the side, making a sound of acknowledgement as Jiroushin announced the presence of the young princess of Seishin no Goten. By the time Kanzeon lifted her gaze towards Hikari, her whiskered aide was just pulling out a chair for the girl.

Both aristocrats did not speak till Jiroushin was out of sight and they were well and truly alone.

"Morning, Hikari-chan," Kanzeon got the ball rolling by sending the Nana-hime a cheerful greeting. "Have you had fun the last few days?"

Hikari offered a smile that was genteel and affable – qualities of flawless propriety – and politely answered, "It was exciting. Thank you for asking."

Kanzeon gazed at the Seishin princess, taking in the well-groomed appearance, the tempered manners and the lack of spark in those usually vivacious eyes. She narrowed her eyes but the incisive look was quicksilver and her tone was mild as she commented, "It must be, to have upset your father so."

It was gratifying to see Hikari disarmed. "What?" the girl stared at the bodhisattva, her sunny facile dissipating.

The hermaphrodite did not reveal how the Seishin Okimi had paid her a clandestine visit during the first evening of Tentei's birthday fete. They had quite a… discussion, to put it in diplomatic terms. Among the various issues that were best kept under lock and key, the subject of Hikari's wellbeing cropped up, expectedly.

Apparently, whatever the conflict that had happened between Genshou and his daughter, it clearly was not resolved.

"I heard that you were upset about being prevented from coming to the aid of Konzen and his companions," Kanzeon blandly continued.

Actually, Genshou had been unapologetic regarding his efforts in keeping his daughter from getting involved in the controversial. It did not take a soothsayer to deduce that her nephew, the chibi and the two Western Army officers were trouble in spades.

Hikari fidgeted, averting her eyes. She swallowed, mumbling, "It's nothing… My father and brothers tend to worry…"

There was a slight pause, as if the younger aristocrat was wavering before she went on to ask, "I hope… Konzen and Goku have been well? That public display the few days ago… It would have caused much unwanted talk."

Though Kanzeon did not show it, she was piqued by the hesitancy in the Seishin princess's tone. It was not the first time the girl spoke of her protective family. But it was usually in a whine of a child blowing a raspberry yet reluctantly appreciative of the discipline it provided; not this sense of hollowness.

It hinted of rooted weariness, the type that would wear a spirit down.

The bodhisattva made a dismissive gesture. "I'm sure those four daredevils are thick-skinned enough to weather any gossip," she smirked and then, peering at the other girl with a sly gleam in her eyes, asked, "What do you think of them?"

It was curious: the insecurity that flashed across Hikari's face. "They… They're able to handle themselves fine," she replied dutifully, not able to smooth over the bleakness in her lowly pitched voice. Worse was her attempt at normalcy. Her smile resembled a grimace that did little to hide the fractured undercurrent.

Intrigued as Kanzeon might be, she kept her speculations to herself. She wondered if Genshou was detecting his daughter's conundrum right. The bodhisattva doubted so. The Seishin Okimi was too absorbed in chasing his own shadows to perceive the depth of injury in his daughter's psyche. It was an oversight that gave birth to the wedge between the princess and her family, or at the very least, a factor compounding the problem.

That aside, it was an interesting how and why Hikari-chan came to be so invested in the wellbeing of her stubborn nephew and his cavalry; even if the cheeky chibi's charming enough.

Kanzeon's ruminations were disrupted by the silver-eyed princess, who had stood from her seat, likely figuring that the cease in conversation was an appropriate time to leave.

"Please excuse me," Hikari made a perfunctory bob, "I should head to the office now."

"Hikari-chan," Kanzeon stopped the other girl before she could move away and she supposed it was her no-nonsense tone which gave the younger noble pause.

"Konzen, Goku, as well as Tenpou Gensui and Kenren Taishou… they have their own story to map out," the bodhisattva's faint smile hinted of hidden knowledge and her words formed from deeper shadows. "As for you… This might sound trite but – don't underestimate the brilliance of your spot in the boundless sky."

She meant to be encouraging. And it was near pitiful, how a countenance could be so heavy with words but trapped for what to say.

* * *

"And so, and sooo; I got all the leaves in one huge pile, see? And it got real high, coz' you need it high and a lot and then, and then I raaaaan… well, you got to go a little further away and then, and then…!"

Konzen was determined to ignore the efforts of Goku to yak his ears off. He kept his eyes resolutely on the documents but the spasms of his brows were increasing and he could not help the clenching of his teeth. It was still early and he already needed a break.

He was not sure he got one when the Seishin no Goten chit showed up. She seemed to materialise out of nowhere, making him jump the first instant he realised she was at the doorway of his office and was stepping over the threshold.

"I'm ba–" Before Hikari could complete her greeting, Goku was already zipping over and launching himself at her. Or at her legs, rather, since that was the most the small burnet could reach and put his arms around.

The fact that the Nana-hime had returned to Shichiku no Miya bore down on Konzen and he deliberated against turning up his nose in obvious dismay. Certainly he remembered the (semi)truce between them.

Konzen decided it was imperative he concentrate on his work.

"I miss you, Hikari-nee-chan!" Goku trilled. "I didn't get to see'ya during the festival, oh where have you been? And Konzen's not bringing me out and Ten-chan and Ken-nii-chan aren't here but they…"

"How much sweet did you have for breakfast?" Konzen heard the alarm in Hikari's voice as she hazarded a guess. It would not take a far stretch of imagination to ask that question, considering Goku was practically vibrating.

"Five servings of the malt dumplings with syrup!" the snarl slipped out of Konzen's mouth before he could help himself. Thankfully, he was able to refrain from airing his grievances about idiotic monkeys on sugar-high and hunting down the brainless servants who did the feeding.

The golden-haired man looked up from his papers to catch the sight of the princess eyeing the yammering child before her in amusement. Then, Hikari turned to him and pleasantly offered, "Would you like me to bring Goku to my office? He can sit with me."

Konzen froze where he was seated, pen no longer scratching away. He pinned the Seishin aristocrat with his gaze. Her countenance was affable and patiently waiting; no reprimand of any sort; genuine even; no ulterior motive to deride.

It felt unreal.

"No… no need," Konzen replied slowly and somewhat warily.

He wondered if there was something wrong with the Seishin princess that day. Something she had for breakfast, perhaps?

Hikari did not even insist on the issue. She patted Goku's head affectionately and took a few steps towards his table. "Any papers to sort through?" she asked, once again with that non-confrontational, even obliging air.

Konzen kept his expression wooden, though his thoughts were racing.

"Not yet," the blond replied after a beat. "I'd be done with this pile in another hour… distraction considering." He glared at his charge who was – finally – taking a short breather from his chatter and was madly grinning up at him and Hikari.

The little burnet tugged on the skirts of the Seishin noble. "Can we go visit Ten-chan and Ken-niichan? Huh, can we?" he whined, jumping up and down and Konzen quietly groaned. Goku had been pestering him since the last he saw the marshal-adjutant and the general. But he was especially persistent today. The violet-eyed man blamed the malt dumplings.

And of course, now that Hikari was here and Goku had asked her, the chit would acquiesce, making herself look good before the silly monkey and taking another dig at him and blowing the mat–

"Why don't I deal with the documents for you? You can visit Tenpou Gensui and Kenren Taishou with Goku. Just tell me what I should do."

Konzen heard Hikari through the discrepant filter of his internal monologue. By the time he realised his ears were working fine, Goku was already doing a victory jig around the other girl.

Hikari was looking at him expectantly and Konzen realised that she was waiting for his response.

The golden-haired aristocrat tightened his lips. He really did not like this amiable version of the Seishin chit. And unless it turned out that someone had taken a club to her head, he was more than inclined to treat this… this _changeling_ with suspicion.

"I didn't know that you are acquainted with Tenpou and Kenren," Konzen tried to pump for information, rather tartly.

"We had some common business in the past, other than a few meetings recently," Hikari shrugged. "They're friendly."

Her face was strangely shuttered, either because she was being evasive or her answer was honestly insignificant. Konzen was not able to tell, even if what she just said did tally with what he knew. He had received a similar reply when he had queried the two other soldiers on their connection with the aristocrat from the subsidiary court.

"You don't strike me as the type to volunteer for paper-pushing," since oblique references did not seemed to work, Konzen was trying for blunt assessments.

Hikari exhaled sharply, faint frustration flitting through her features – the first sign of exasperation since she showed up. Suddenly, Konzen felt more at ease. But his instincts that something was not right continued to flag when the Nana-hime maintained her dispassion.

"It's for Goku's sake more than anything else," came Hikari's cool reply. "And you can learn how not to behave like a hermit crab. Visiting others help."

It was a promising start to an argument. But a pull on the skirts distracted both nobles from further exchange of words. "Umm… Hikari-nee-chan… You're not coming with us?" Goku was scrunching up his face in disappointment as he glanced apprehensively between the two adults.

The tentative peace agreement with the Seishin princess reared its head and Konzen bit down on the rebuttal he had on the tip of his tongue. Definitely put out, he eyed Hikari, who was smiling at his charge. It was a look of fondness but the blond did not think he imagined the trace of sadness in it.

"Well, someone got to stay here," the chit was telling the boy, irritating him with how ingratiating she was making herself sound and that pathetically false and crooked little smile she was wearing. "You go have fun with Tenpou and Kenren" – there was a split-second pause along with a subsequent odd inflection – "and Konzen."

So the nephew of Kanzeon Bosatsu gave up trying to figure out what schemes the Seishin princess was cooking, deciding that her capricious mood swings were of no priority. However, he supposed it would do no harm to drop a note with Tenpou and Kenren about the unsettling turn of character that the chit was displaying. They knew her, after all. With his growing awareness of the tension pertaining to Goku's presence in the Realm Above, it was best not to be careless, especially regarding someone that silly monkey would make asinine sheep eyes at.

* * *

Though it was a bit of a letdown when he discovered that Kenren was not present at Tenpou's office, Goku enjoyed himself tremendously. In fact, he had not been happier since Konzen, Tenpou, Kenren and he had first banded together like a bunch of bees against the big bad bears.

The only thing which could have made the day even more glorious was to see Nataku again… but that would be soon!

And now, Hikari was back; things would get livelier than ever. Goku did wish the Seishin princess had accompany them to visit Tenpou and Kenren.

No matter. He had returned with an armful of storybooks, a bunch of crayons, a stack of drawing papers that Tenpou said was from the Realm Below, and a suggestion from Konzen to spend some time with Hikari.

Goku was more than happy to talk to the Seishin princess. Furthermore, because it was Konzen who came up with the idea – dropping it out of the blue on their return trip, to boot – he was even more ecstatic for it. It proved that Konzen and Hikari were getting to be best buddies too!

The golden-eyed boy was not insensitive; the Seishin noble seemed to be in a peculiar mood today. Of course, she was as kind and sweet-hearted as ever. However, it was obvious that something was bothering her. In fact, he mentioned it to Konzen on the walk to the military compound. The blonde told him she was probably having a tummy-ache. For a while, Goku believed his guardian, till it dawned on him that Konzen was simply being mean again, since he was talking in that 'just-drop-dead' intonation of his.

Perhaps Tenpou had nagged at Konzen (though he had no idea what they had been discussing). All he had noted were the two of them conversing quite a bit between themselves while he was browsing through the many delicious-looking picture books on the 'Great Adventures of Bun-Man!' It had been fun picking out the books he could borrow from Ten-chan's library while helping Ten-chan to tidy it up. Even Konzen brought a novel back with him to read.

In any case, he had thought of a brilliant idea to cheer Hikari up!

The visit to Tenpou's place took up the rest of the morning. By the time, Konzen and Goku got back to the Purple Bamboo Palace, it was the mid-afternoon. With a yell informing Konzen that he would be seeking Hikari out, Goku sped off into the gardens.

Within an hour, he skipped into Hikari's office with a huge armful of flowers and green twine.

"Hikari-nee-chaaan!" Goku shove through the closed doors – great that it was unlocked – into the Seishin princess's office with a yodel.

The older girl practically leapt a foot out of her chair. She gaped at him with rounded eyes, one hand laid on the scattered papers laid out before her and another over her chest.

"Go– Goku! What is it?!" Hikari gasped, after she had recovered herself.

"Make a flower-chain with me! I wanna give it to Nataku!" Goku raised the tangled bundle of flora in his arms. It felt scratchy against his bared limbs. Bits of dirt scattered to the ground. A few leaves and petals drifted down.

Bewilderment rippled across Hikari's face before she settled on looking flustered, "Uhh… you– you mean, ah, no– now…?" Her eyes darted to her documents.

"Can you?" Goku puffed out his cheeks, resolved to persuade Hikari from wallowing in unknown sorrows using the excuse of work. She might end up like Konzen – buried in papers and more papers to the point of dreariness.

"With a present, I can visit Nataku! I can say I wanna give it to him!" he nodded fervently, pushing all his heart into his plea, "Help me, Hikari-nee-chan! Pleeease…"

Goku felt rather sneaky as he stared up at the other girl entreatingly. It had worked with Konzen when he was persuading the latter to take him to the festival.

It felt like a long while before Goku sense Hikari capitulating. She huffed, her lips twitched into a small indulgent smile and Goku grinned in victory.

The aristocrat hurriedly gathered her papers together, opened a drawer at the bottom and dumped the pile in. Then, gesturing at the cleared table top, the she indicated that Goku could deposit his supplies there.

Since the boy was not tall enough to reach the table top comfortably, the Seishin princess had to give the burnet a hand. They pulled another chair up as well for Goku. Soon, the pair was busy trying to weave the stalks together into a wreath.

Goku did not know how long they spent on his project. He yakked to his heart's content, updating the princess on all events, big and small, that had happened to him since they last saw each other. Hikari hardly spoke, only giving a soft chuckle or humming in understanding occasionally. Once or twice, her expression would tighten. She would be at her quietest then, shaking her head enigmatically when Goku bluntly queried what was wrong, after which the boy found himself chatting on to fill in the silence.

Then, without warning, someone rushed into the room. It was another girl of Hikari's age. Goku remembered her – Kourin-nee-chan, the companion of Hikari when he first met the Seishin princess.

Distress was plain on Kourin's face. She stopped short at the sight of her mistress and the heretic child, huddling together in a rather idyllic tableau of flower weaving. The pair stared back bemusedly.

"Kourin-chan?" Hikari frowned, a question in her tone.

The other girl took a deep breath in an attempt to compose herself, before declaring, "I have crucial news, Hikari-sama… For your ears only."

Goku swung his head back at the Seishin princess. The silver-eyed noble was rising to her feet, looking confused. "Alright," she was saying, with a considering glance at the mess on her table. "Why don't we talk outside."

Seconds after the two girls stepped over the threshold, Goku wriggled out of his seat. Of course he was apprehensive of what had reduced Kourin to jitters. It did not seem like happy news. Given how Hikari was already not her usual vivacious self, he feared how it would further affect her.

So Goku tiptoed and peeked out to the right of the doorway where the girls had turned towards. He caught them whispering furiously to each other, their expressions stricken. Then Hikari started pacing before her friend, radiating agitation with every edgy step. Kourin's almost-tearful and nervous gaze was glued to her superior.

Quickly, Goku ducked into the room and scampered back to his chair. He was bursting with questions. But he did not want to be caught eavesdropping and had to check his impulse to run up to the princess and her aide and ask what was wrong. Was Kourin-nee-chan in trouble? It had looked like it.

Shortly after the golden-eyed boy managed to resume his place, the two girls swept in. "I need to leave now, Goku!" Hikari announced without preamble. She looked at the boy apologetically. "I'm afraid you have to finish the flower-chain on your own."

Though the Nana-hime was trying to be collected, worry nonetheless seeped through her bright silver eyes.

"What happened?" Goku blurted out. He could not help but ask. "Are you alright? Is Kourin-nee-chan in trouble?"

Hikari smiled unconvincingly. "No, no, not Kourin-chan," she hastily replied, not knowing that her flimsy façade was making the burnet feel more troubled than assured. "Don't worry. Finish your flower-chain. We'll pay Nataku a visit when you're done, alright?"

The two girls were in obvious hurry. Hikari was edging to the exit even before she was done with her promise. With one last warm look, the princess, closely followed by Kourin, left in a speed that fell just short of bolting.

Goku could only gawk at the gaping doorway in dismay. Strangely, he thought that was the liveliest he had seen of Hikari since the morning.

* * *

It was only the awareness that Goujun, the commander, was honestly doing his best to get Kenren released, that Tenpou could cap the molten, vicious red churning within. And the sure knowledge that after Kenren _would be_ freed, he would undoubtedly require medical aid – it had been four hours – that convinced him he was yet at liberty to unleash havoc in Li Touten's office.

The clatter of the receiver on the hook alerted Tenpou to the end of the phone conversation Goujun had been having.

"We've confirmed that Kenren Taishou is kept in the interrogation cells. Apparently, he is under suspicion of harbouring a seditious disposition." Terseness underlined the words of the usually stoic leader.

_Interrogation… _Tenpou surreptitiously clenched his fists by his side. In the lofty, pristine Realm Above, torture was naturally prohibited. Interrogation, however, was merely the unavoidable facilitation of data extraction from the recalcitrant: those who defied the perpetuation of the Realm's good purposes.

Semantics…

Tenpou felt the black beast within his psyche coiled and rumbled. But it was not only targeted at the accursed undersecretary. He had enough fury spilled over to chew Kenren out for falling into the hands of the enemy.

Truly, for the latter to happen, he really needed the general back as soon as possible.

The marshal-adjutant was about to make a suggestion to the commander, when a series of emphatic knocks on the door interrupted the moment. There was a pause, waiting, till Goujun gave his permission for whoever was outside to enter.

When the door swung in, Tenpou had to clamp down on his outward reaction. He watched with a stiff face as the Seishin no Goten Nana-hime strode into the office. Her chin was stubborn and her air, imperious. Kourin, in her dutiful place behind the aristocrat, ruefully slid her eyes away from his stare.

Tenpou easily guessed why Hikari had showed up. It was no surprise if news of Kenren's confinement had spread among the military staff. Kourin must have passed the information to the princess after hearing it from her father.

Faintly, he recalled the aide's mediation on behalf of the aristocrat less than a week ago. There had been no follow-up or contact from the princess since. He could not discern the Seishin noble's state of mind, what with Konzen's scowling sharing of Hikari's weird change in disposition just this morning. Therefore, he could not automatically assume her appearance as a sign of good fortune.

The marshal-adjutant kept quiet as the aristocrat introduced herself. Officially, it was the first time the Nana-hime met Goujun in person. The commander himself had only seen the princess from afar.

Hikari was keeping her demeanour formal, almost standoffish. She did not bother to introduce Kourin and even more telling, failed to acknowledge that she was acquainted with him, not even when Goujun was polite to explain his presence. Either her act was part of some wild plan or the princess was too riled to bother. Neither prospect pleased; Tenpou was hardly in leisure at the moment to entertain mind games.

So the marshal-adjutant decided to assume an unobtrusive distance from his commander's table as the princess was offered a seat before the Dragon King. She threw herself into the chair in with grand grace, as if she was the one in possession of the room rather than Goujun.

"My noble father has determined that I am in need of a protection team during my stay in the capital. Furthermore, he has given me free reign to choose those whom I would like to trust with my safety." Without preamble, Hikari briskly informed the commander. Her tone brooked no denial of any demand she was making. "I hope to acquire the services of Kenren Taishou. He came highly recommended."

Tenpou could not help his sharp intake of air. He had a suspicion he knew where Hikari was heading. And once again, he was faced with ambivalence whether to interfere or let her run amok.

It did not help that the tempting ticket she was waving beneath his nose had merit. She was practically offering her services to help get Tenpou out of prison; surely he would not be considered opportunistic.

Goujun was staring at the Nana-hime incredulously, his crimson eyes widened. Tenpou could sympathise. Taking in account the crisis they were currently tackling, Hikari's appearance and request – freakishly Kenren-related – came across as some bizarre coincidence.

However, it did not take long for the Dragon King to discipline his emotions. "I'm afraid the general is currently indisposed," the commander of the Western Army answered evenly and as Tenpou expected he would.

"I see," Hikari smiled; a polite stretch of her lips. "And why is that?"

There was a slight pause before Goujun replied. "The general is understood to be suspended from active duty."

The subsidiary court aristocrat gave the commander an arched look. "I heard he was involved in a meeting in Tentei's palace just this morning."

Tenpou felt like he was watching a two-player match, one which he knew his superior was not very cogent of, seeing the beginning of a frown forming on his reptilian countenance.

"Kenren Taishou was subsequently detained for disrespect of authority," the Dragon King elaborated, still patient. "I'm afraid it is not –"

"As the commander of the Western Army, I assume Goujun-ryuu-ou-dono is responsible for such disciplinary measure?" Hikari interrupted the second attempt to let her down. "Could you not consider transferring Kenren Taishou to my charge as an adequate recompense in exchange?"

Tenpou took a step forward, intending to support his nonplussed superior. It was impossible for Hikari not to be aware of the circumstances leading to Kenren's arrest. For her to insist on Goujun's accountability of the matter was but surly. He wondered what the princess was playing at, deciding that he should nib her unreasonableness in the bud.

"Hikari-hime-sama, we apologise for the unavailability of Kenren Taishou and humbly ask for your gracious –"

"I had the impression you are a sensible man, Tenpou Gensui," Hikari cut the marshal-adjutant off brusquely. In fact, Tenpou could recognise the familiar dark glint in her light-coloured eyes, which had flared the moment he inserted himself in the dialogue. The princess's voice was tensed with the fury she was holding in. "Is my request for the service of Kenren Taishou so offending you needed to be evasive about why the general is unable to see to my protection?! If I'm to be denied, I would like a proper explanation."

Tenpou blinked, determined to maintain his neutral expression despite burgeoning annoyance. He was in no mood to mollify the aristocrat, not least because Kenren's dilemma was drumming at the back of his head. Not only was Hikari trying to get them to reveal a detail he knew she was in perfect knowledge of, she was playing the spoiled princess to the hilt. Indeed, he had to give the frustrating girl credit for her ability to choose the most appropriate arena; for he could hardly confront her before the unsuspecting Goujun.

"Kenren Taishou is being detained by Li Touten. It is currently impossible for him to accede to your request." It was Goujun who stepped in, putting an end to the inexplicit duel that was going on.

"Thank you for your frankness, Goujun-dono," Hikari smiled again, this time smugly. "In that case, I'll simply ask Li Touten for Kenren Taishou's person."

The announcement dropped like a bomb and Tenpou resisted from berating the Seishin noble for her absurdity or better yet, wringing her neck.

"That would be unwise, Hikari-hime-sama," the emerald-eyed man gritted his teeth as he forced himself to remain deferential. Goujun had risen from his seat in shock. A few feet behind the Nana-hime, Kourin looked stunned.

Hikari lifted her chin, her voice as acid. "I assure you, Tenpou Gensui, it is stopping me is that is unwise."

"This is military matters, Hikari-hime-sama. Forgive us if we're not inclined in dancing to whims and fancies." It was such a blatant rebuke from Tenpou even Goujun raised his brows.

Hikari sprang up from her seat, clearly angered. "Is the tune of Li Touten preferable?" she snapped at the marshal-adjutant before the Dragon King could interject a more tactful word.

Tenpou decided to keep still and stony before her challenging glare. It was a case of the unstoppable force meeting the immovable object. In the end, the aristocrat turned her attention back to the commander. "I supposed it is asking too much for Goujun-ryuu-ou-dono, to relay on my behalf, my 'whims and fancies' to Li Touten?!"

Goujun weighing red gaze flitted between the marshal-adjutant and the princess. Otherwise, he was withholding his tongue. The ability to be discreet was always a trait Tenpou appreciated in his superior.

"You would like us to convey your request?" Finally, the commander ventured to clarify.

Sensing the unspoken attempt to placate her, Hikari settled down again as a sign of her goodwill. "I don't care where Kenren Taishou is kept, as long as he is released him into my custody and for my purposes. I trust the mention of my person will not be as insignificant to the undersecretary as it seemed to be to Tenpou Gensui here?" she sneered.

Tenou thought the jibe unnecessarily pointed.

"We will process your request." Goujun acquiesced, making no comment of the drama he was witnessing.

"I'm quite keen to have this matter dealt with quickly. If necessary, I will make an appointment with Li Touten to explain my needs."

This time, no one reacted to that proposition. Apparently satisfied, Hikari arose – the princess ready to make the exit. After bestowing a nod at the Dragon King and deliberately snubbing him, she swept out. Kourin faithfully kept to her mistress's pace.

Tenpou turned to his superior the moment the door closed but Goujun beat him to the start of a new discussion. "I would think both of you are involved in some conflict." The pale face of the humanoid serpent was staring at him with what could only be described as speculation.

The marshal-adjutant pulled every trick he knew to come across as innocent. "I'm just wondering the validity of an outsider getting herself involved in this business," he defended, making sure to sigh with aggravation.

"The aristocrats often operate according to what they see as fit," Goujun responded just as Tenpou hoped he would: too literal-minded to filter an evasive reply that did not really answer the query at all. He went on to analyse the unusual twist to Kenren's troubles. "This new complication is a surprise but not disadvantageous. It is within the princess's liberty to ask for Kenren Taishou's service and her demand does not content with our purpose. Some good may come out of it."

It was an inarguably rational perspective of Hikari's interference, one that Tenpou found that he did not enjoy. "I'll keep an eye on this new development and see how it turns out then," he said instead.

"You do that." The commander nodded in affirmation. "In the meantime, I'll continue tracking Kenren Taishou's whereabouts and the accusations on him. Perhaps I can garner his release without utilising the name of Hikari-hime. But an attack on two fronts increases the chances of success, I should think."

Truthfully, Tenpou's inner contemplations were nothing as sympathetic as the smile he wore.

* * *

Ryuu-ou Goujun was not the first person Hikari had turned to after she turned determined to get Kenren out of jail. It had been, in fact, Tenpou.

Tenpou's office, however, had been empty and making a logical line of deduction, figured that the marshal-adjutant should be with the highest authority available trying to negotiate for Kenren's release.

Hence, the entire scene with Goujun.

There had not been time to confer with the green-eyed officer. She was obliged to jump into the fray without script and support. In any case, Hikari thought that she was better off for having the circumstances turned out this way. She was not confident Tenpou would be amenable to her method. And time spent persuading him was equivalent to time wasted while trying to dig Kenren out of the pit he had been thrown into.

More expedient it was to twist the marshal-adjutant's arm into compliance.

She no longer had the confidence to think herself capable of extending an effect on Tenpou, Kenren and Goku… and necessarily Konzen. On the day of Tentei's fete, they had made a statement of their solidarity while Hikari realised how much she was obligated to her House.

This was the conclusion she had come to after receiving Tenpou and Kenren's messages from Kourin.

The same old memory swiped through Hikari's mind: the back of Konzen, Tenpou, Kenren and Goku retreating from the crowd. And equally familiar by now, a forlorn pang that taste of regret and feeble fury and the ghostly pressure of the collared.

It had taken much impetus and impetuousness for her to barge into Goujun's office. She needed to balk at the uncharacteristic despondency that had plagued her for the past few days, even if it meant ending up lashing at Tenpou.

The marshal-adjutant was likely furious but she would not make apologies, at least, not till the general was safe and sound. If she was to break from the fetters of protocols, then, her guts must not be confined.

The Seishin princess stalked down the streets of the capital, the route to her court's ambassadorial palace. Tigh-lipped, pale-faced and lost in her thoughts, she was not aware of Kourin shooting concerned glances at her while hurrying to catch up to the speed she was walking at.

Finally, the attendant became too worried to keep her peace. "Hikari-sama!" Kourin grabbed the wrist of the other girl, tugging the latter to a halt at the side of the wide street. "Please, wait!"

Blankly, Hikari scanned the concerned features of her friend. She understood that Kourin was pleading but for some reason felt foggy regarding the reason. In fact, the warmth of palm and fingers on her wrist was foreign. To perceive that she was standing in the ordinary street – while thoughts of Kenren's imprisonment crammed her mind – turned into a disjointed fact.

"You're doing your best, Hikari-sama!" Kourin was speaking to her in hushed tones. "Tenpou Gensui and Goujun Ryuu-ou will do their part to help Kenren Taishou. He'll be fine!"

Hikari realised that the other girl was trying to assure her. Suddenly, she was heavily aware of herself shuddering, lips trembling and struggling to swallow a huge lump at her throat. "I'm worried… worried, Kourin-chan…"

Kourin gave her surrounding a cautious check before hurriedly pulling the princess to the side of the road, into an alleyway.

"I know! I can see it! I understand!" the attractive aide told the aristocrat the moment she felt they were far enough from the public area. "But if you return looking like… like this, your noble brothers will find out something is wrong."

The princess started, more disturbed at the reminder of her family than by the hint of how appalling her appearance might be. Her father had left for Seishin no Goten after Tentei's birthday celebration was over. Left in the capital with her was two princes. Shou, the Yon-ouji was the current delegate and Noboru, the Go-ouji was her most recent chaperon.

She clasped hold of her friend's hands, in order to ground herself to a sense of the real. Kourin was right. If she did not want to risk a prevention of her involvement with Kenren's rescue, she cannot afford to let the cat out of the bag.

Frankly, Hikari was quivering inside at the enormous risk she had made. Secretly sifting through documents and gathering information – till Goku disrupted her earlier – behind the safety of her desk at Shichiku no Miya was one thing. To openly show her face in backing Kenren was another. Once again, she had thrown the weight of her House behind her words without authority, this time in full pre-knowledge of her family's disapproval and distress.

"Yes… yes…" Hikari murmured under her breath, shakily, as she considered her circumstances. "Shou-ou-nii and Noburo-ou-nii cannot know about what I did. They won't agree…"

The choice was a given the moment she learnt of Kenren's trouble. Despite the pressure from her House, to not do something about her ex-general's plight would tear her apart even more. She could no more turn away from the straight-talking, brash but kind-hearted military officer than she could her own family. Unfortunately, this was precisely the beleaguering paradox.

Yes, she would have no regrets. She understood that of herself the moment she chose to run to Kenren's rescue.

So, Hikari and Kourin made sure they were composed before continuing their journey towards the Seishin no Goten delegate residence.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs which led up to the gigantic entrance, Hikari's sombre, resolute eyes swept over the imposing blue and silver architecture; the plaque over the doors bearing the name of her court in ancient calligraphy. It had been very late in the afternoon when she had entered the military compound. Now, it was approaching twilight and the sky was darkening.

"We'll give Goujun and Tenpou the rest of today to try get Kenren out," the princess spoke to her attendant, her voice steady, as they ascended the stairs slowly. "I must time my entry right; there would be cause for suspicion if I appear too eager to get him released. Help me find out about their progress tomorrow morning. If Kenren is not freed by then I'll pay Li Touten a visit."

Hikari did not get to see her friend's slight smile of support, the latter nodding her head in acknowledgement of the instruction. She was preoccupied with seeming nonchalant as she passed by the guards stationed at the entrance.

_In the absence of orders take personal responsibility__._

It was a good time to reminisce one of the lessons which the Kenren had imparted to the First Squadron, made it into the motto in fact.

She could not help what her heart held.

Therefore, only after the visit to the tiger's lair would she confess to her family of what she had done.

* * *

**Footnotes:**

1) Quoting Sun Tzu – He will win who knows when to fight and when not to fight. He will win who knows how to handle both superior and inferior forces. He will win whose army is animated by the same spirit throughout all its ranks. He will win who, prepared himself, waits to take the enemy unprepared. He will win who has military capacity and is not interfered with by the sovereign.

it

2) Quoting Woodrow Wilson – The man who is swimming against the stream knows the strength of it.

* * *

**From Lady Rurouni:**

Apologies from taking so long. It is not only work that took me away from writing. It is also moments of writer's block and the difficulty of finding the right approach to this chapter. In fact, I worked on this chapter again… and again!

Have you ever seen a loved one going through a tough patch and realising you can only look or stand by? Even worse if you wonder if you are even needed? I want to convey Hikari's sense of helplessness and being sidelined. Realistically, Konzen, Tenpou, Kenren and Goku are the protagonists. My OC is only a marginal voice.

But then, this is the very premise of my fanfic, isn't it?


	31. Entry 22: Variables

**Romance of the Seventh Star**

**Entry 22: Variables**

_I wonder how many are illuminated to the circumstances behind the massacre by Goku__.__ Of course, speculation is rife. Admittedly and with good reasons, the Four and Li Touten make the most obvious culprits._

_Certainly, I cannot nor do I claim complete knowledge into the details leading to the unfortunate moment. These secrets lie with the dead now and I can only console myself with the elimination of unlikely rumours. Therefore, I would like to bring to attention one of the least investigated elements of the entire cause and effect: Toushin Taishi Nataku._

_The War Prince has touched the consciousness of our Realm like a blast of cold wind in summer – in demand and equally incongruent. Beyond his function, next to nothing have been exposit of his person, an oversight that speaks of a proclivity to dehumanise our executioner__._

_By this point, I no longer need to elaborate how the utility of Nataku Taishi could be so effective an access into the control of the establishment. Concurrently, let us recognise the legitimacy of according the War Prince the same substantive nature of emotions as, I have argued, is our integral right of life itself._

_Yet, these two paradigms fundamentally collide and here lay the tension concerning the figure of the Toushin Taishi. As a tool of our Realm, Nataku Taishi was denied his individuality even as it was impossible to be discounted. It was only a matter of time and trigger before the seethe beneath the anaesthesia burst__._

_I supposed it necessitated a stranger – one not of our Realm – to agitate this already present volatility till the point of collapse. I managed to gather from various recounts that Goku had gone berserk only after Nataku Taishi had hurt himself. The former had simply been responding to the dire condition of a dear friend; aggravated into an extreme loss of wits__._

_In my contact with Goku, he spoke of the War Prince with great fondness. In fact, he prattled on of a Nataku Taishi who vastly differed from the impassive and restrained public façade we were accustomed to seeing. Goku portrayed the Toushin Taishi as a rather cheeky and imaginative character. _

_I fancy this a much accurate portrayal of Nataku Taishi's character. There had been, evidentially, a few anecdotes of pranking by the War Prince in passing__.__ It is unlikely however, that Li Touten could ever grace his son leave to indulge in his humour and safe to suppose that Goku has been Nataku Taishi's first honest playmate and friend. Indeed, Goku's greatest gift and antithesis to our Realm was not his might, but the ability to reach the heart__._

_A freak event may be caused by a confluence of variables yet one should bear in mind that these conditions have always been present. It is merely a matter of timing which provides the instant to a phenomenon so rare one could do nothing else but be struck dumb. Our recent devastation is precisely this: an escalation of pre-existing factors and flaws which streams of consciousness collided__.__ The serendipity between the two golden-eyed boys is but another variable – another wistful 'if' or 'perhaps' – in a scheme of works too large beyond any single entity__,__ towards the tipping point. _

_Once again, in this ebb and flow of joys and sorrows as well as the coming and going of many from our eyes and minds, any liminal sphere of control is reduced to that resonation from one's deep within__._

* * *

It took her a while to decide to take only Goku along, concluding that secrecy was paramount compared to any advantages of maintaining appearances with the customary retinue. Not only did she worry that her bothers might interfere should her plan come to their notice, she also desired to avoid implicating Shichiku no Miya. In the end, she even had to leave Kourin at the ambassadorial palace as was the norm, in hopes of avoiding suspicion.

All in all, it made things much easier to drop in on the Li Residence with only Goku, who was clutching his gift of a flower chain with anticipation. Just the two of them was inconspicuous and disarming. Her official reason was to chaperon Goku in his visit to Nataku, the Toushin Taishi. That she had information Li Touten was in his house rather than at the military barracks needed not be revealed.

From the second she stared up at the entrance of Li Touten's reasonably sized dwelling, Hikari was running over her leverages in the bid to bolster her confidence. She reminded herself that no matter how puffed up the father of the War Prince was, he was obliged to defer to her by the sheer contrast in rank and lineage. He was, by all definitions, her lesser.

Yet she could not help a sense of vulnerability in the awareness that throwing her weight might not be sufficient a factor to serve her purposes, since it would be stupid to believe straight-talk and scruples would work with Li Touten. Minimally, she was no greenhorn to double-talking (certainly not after a prolonged exposure to Tenpou). Still, the Seishin princess was sane enough to admit bargaining with the deceitful man upfront, personal and by herself was one jeopardous caper.

It was the thought of Kenren, incarcerated and suffering that subdued her uncertainties.

Hikari and Goku were ushered to the main hall and Li Touten came out to receive her, as expected. Her appearance as the Seventh Princess of the Court of Celestial Bodies was made rarer given the lack of interaction between her House and the Li Residence.

"Forgive us for dropping in unannounced," the aristocrat said over the undersecretary's bowed head in a tone that did not sound very apologetic at all. "Goku has a get-well present he simply must give to Nataku-Taishi. I too happened to have business that requires Li-san's aid."

The bemused undersecretary looked like he was ready to speak. Hikari blatantly ignored him in favour of make a shooing motion at the boy by her side. She smiled prettily at Goku, who was staring up at her with a gleeful grin and was quite aware of the displeasure building up in the Afro-haired man as she encouraged the heretic child to 'go find Nataku Taishi and play' while she was going to 'have a little chat with Li-san'.

"It would be good to conduct our conversation in a more private setting." Finally giving Li Touten her attention, Hikari went on to drop the very bald hint. There was only a slight pinch to the other man's features and the princess had to admit that he was good, very good. But she supposed she could not expect less from a person so used to duplicity.

"Please, show the way," even as she was sprouting specious politesse, she was sweeping past the ruffled undersecretary to the inner chambers.

Behind her, Goku announced he was off to seek for Nataku. There was a scampering of his feet to the exit, followed by simultaneous gasps of protest from the surrounding household staff.

Hikari continued her way, blithely ignoring the fuss the heretic boy was stirring up. Goku was, after all, beautifully fulfilling his part of the prearranged act they had both concocted.

Li Touten had merely a split second to send his steward a warning nod (sending the servant to deal with the golden-eyed intruder) before he was forced to play catch up to the older aristocratic irritant.

"This way, Nana-hime-sama…" he murmured when he managed to level up with the princess. He was a mix of wariness and disliking as he led the unwanted visitor through a corridor into his study office. It was a place where he hosted his more… political negotiations in a closed door setting; his home ground where he could hold the reins of power from his seat at his table.

Li Touten deliberately gestured to the nearest chair in the adjacent row, an obvious cue to the place he expected the princess to take up. To his fury, the outrageous noble ignored him again, casting her curious gaze around the chamber. He sharply inhaled when she had the temerity to wander to his table.

"Is this your office?" the Nana-hime asked blandly, glancing at the stationary and files on the table while she shifted to the fur-lined seat. Then, as if without conscious thought, she sat down. "You seemed to be a man of simple taste, Li-san…"

The insolent aristocrat had the gall to send him a vacuous smile as if oblivious to the red haze that he was struggling to breathe through; descended the moment she dared… she dared to commit the act of affront to his authority.

"Ahh!" Suddenly, the princess jumped to her feet, wide-eyed. "How remiss of me! My apologies, Li-san… I'm too used to being offered the principal seat. My feet simply drifted here!"

The undersecretary gritted his teeth as the simpering chit. He could not trust himself to give a reply, having not lost sense enough to commit a faux pas against such a prominent high-born, idiotic as she definitely was.

"Although my status is superior…" – Li Touten experienced a second of murderous desire at the blasé, unabashed manner the comparison was made – "you are the elder and someone whom I'm asking a benefit. I should waive convention, really, and insist you take this position."

Hikari inwardly smirked as she watched the severely offended man barely suppressed his snarl. It was a game of keeping the latter off-balanced. As long as the dance was timed to her tune, Li Touten's less than subtle play for power would not work. If he underestimated her due to her vapid behaviour, it was to his detriment.

Stiffly, the Afro-haired man stalked his way to his table and threw himself into the chair. Obviously, he thought it better to reclaim his pedestal – no matter how sabotaged the effect – than pretend magnanimity; a power-hungry snake that had been forced to show his true colours indeed.

Reminding herself that the match was in process, Hikari swallowed her grin at the huffy display. Placidly, she walked over and sank into the seat she was supposed to occupy.

"Nana-hime-sama certainly knows her place in the world," Li Touten shot her a look that was a grimace struggling to be a smile. His words were meant to be poison but his incomplete control over the situation cost them their sting. "How sensible for one so young."

"Let's get down to business, shall we?" Hikari chose to dismiss him. By the irritated twitch of Li Touten's pressed lips, the provocation was working.

The Seishin scion decided to cut back on her mischief at that point. Although she wanted the father of Nataku Taishi unsettled, she did not want him so annoyed that he would refuse to hear her out. A decorous tone was adopted as she went on speaking, feeding the other man the same cover she provided Goujun and Tenpou yesterday that the Seishin Okimi was supposedly allowing her free reign over her security details.

"I've decided to procure Kenren Taishou's services. However, I found out he has been isolated somewhere by your instruction…"The princess peered at the other man intently as her earnest voice tapered into a note of inquiry.

Realising the direction the conversation was taking, Li Touten eased back in his chair. In the familiar contest of favour-seeking and pandering, he knew his footing.

"The general is currently being held for questioning," he smiled at the princess with cold glee. "Perhaps your ladyship would like to consider other alternatives."

Hikari made herself to look put out. "What a snag to my plans! My father and I will be disappointed. I rather ensure Kenren Taishou's release. It's more convenient, not only for my sake but for yours."

Li Touten raised a supercilious brow. "… my sake…?" he intoned with faux nonchalance.

The Seishin princess left that enticement unexplored. It was too early for the slimy man to understand that she had no interest in plying on the honey. "What's the general's offence?" she sighed, bored and longsuffering.

The father of the War Prince narrowed his eyes, a marked measure of speculation in his gaze. "Suspicion of seditious intent; not a character to trust with your wellbeing. Your ladyship should be aware that Kenren Taishou doesn't possess the most exemplary military record. I'm concerned that –"

"I assure you, Li-san; the general comes highly recommended. Your concern is better utilised on how more beneficial it would be for him to take up my offer," Hikari languidly waved a hand. "This is a small matter I'm asking, surely; too trifling to bother the Minister of Judiciary for."

If the Nana-hime thought the other man would bristle at the hidden stab at his status or even the subtle threat in her deliberately off-handed remark, she was proven wrong. Instead and interestingly so, there seemed to be a trace of a smirk to the air around Li Touten.

The odd reaction broke Hikari's attention enough to leave the undersecretary with the space to interject, "I'm afraid the situation is more complicated than your ladyship understands. Kenren Taishou has been kept due to a dangerous charge and that's–"

"Even better!" Quickly, Hikari exclaimed as if strike by inspiration. Ironically, it was not far from truth. "A fair exchange – let him work for me instead." She leaned forward eagerly and simply let the story spin. "I no longer need to worry if he'll reject me. Seishin no Goten will be glad for this opportunity to serve our Emperor by inculcating the right values in a possible deviant. It'll be one less thing for the military to worry about as well."

Hikari nodded, self-satisfied and more so because the swarthy man before her seemed flummoxed by the farfetched rationalising. He was staring as if she had grown a second head.

The princess flicked her eyes to the small electronic clock on the side of the desk, at the numbers on the face she could see. "Truly, Li-san, I'm keener than ever to obtain Kenren Taishou… perhaps by noon?" she boldly declared while Li Touten gaped.

It was slightly less than two hours left – a gambit, really, to press the other man so. The ideal scenario was to have Kenren regain liberty in an instant, of course. But even if that was not the case, she wanted the process expedited.

"That will grant me the rest of the day to deal with any paperwork involved," she airily clarified and then sent the undersecretary a commiserating smile. "I'm sure you understand…"

Li Touten did not reciprocate. "I'm afraid Nana-hime-sama has overestimated my capability. Who am I to command the penitentiary system so easily?" His voice had gained an edge, as if considering a cease to the facade of being accommodating. As a matter of fact, he was looking willing to throw his clock at the aristocrat's head.

The raven-haired girl took on a puzzled expression. "I would think a retraction of your instruction much simpler than raising the issue in Tentei's court. To go to any one of the relevant ministers will be building a mountain out of a molehill, you think?" She cocked her head at the Afro-haired man, appearing open and amiable as she waited for the latter's response.

It was an ultimatum and one that Hikari knew was a bluff on her side. It was still a question in the air whether her father and brothers would back her up in this particular quest. Frankly, if Li Touten was going to dig his heels in the sand, there was little she could do – legally, that was.

As the threat hung in the space, Li Touten must have concluded that there was no point in continuing with the verbal sparring. Instead, he let his angry silence speak for itself as he settled into a stony visage.

"There would be much to justify on your part then, Nana-hime-sama… considering that Kenren Taishou was put under arrest before our Jade Emperor's eyes."

Hikari had to force her body to still; to consider the undersecretary's reply in a clinical manner instead of driving her fist in the latter's face for evoking the Tentei as his pathetic, cowardly excuse…

It was not a rejection. Though clearly, it was no assent either. An impasse then, the Seishin noble thought to herself as she rose to her feet and indulged in a measure of relief. At least her presence had made a dent in Li Touten's noxious plot for the general. Perhaps, Goujun would find it easier to carry out his rescue plan now.

"And I've been informed you're a man of influence, certainly at that point when he was arrested. I'll be at Shichiku no Miya should you wish to send me a note," she coldly told the other occupant of the room. Then she paused and amended, "Actually, seeing Kenren Taishou in person will do. Thank you for your assistance."

* * *

Li Touten had been too miffed to follow through the etiquette of seeing her to the door. Hikari, who was more than glad to part ways with the man, did not mind. However, she had to catch hold of a staff member to ask for directions to Nataku's room. After all, she needed to collect Goku.

That was how she chanced upon the wreath in the dustbin.

It was unmistakably Goku's handmade gift. With her help, he had done a good job in tightly bundling several slender vines together to form a sturdy round ring. Subsequently, Goku had woven in stalks of dandelion instead of flowers, having realised he needed something more long-lasting than petalled flowers. It was a furry, rustic product; pretty in a plain, childlike way which worth laid more in its effort and thoughtfulness than striking aesthetics, much less the monetary.

First, Hikari stared at the flower chain in shock. Dismay edged in when she realised the young burnet probably never got to Nataku and then her anger flared.

But the princess was composed as she knelt down to retrieve the wreath. Carefully, so as not to bruise it further than it might be, Hikari lift the flower chain out from the rattan basket. She noted the two dandelions that remained in the bin and the sight of such damage to Goku's dear present gave her half the mind to tear down the corridor to where Nataku's room was and demand recompense from the guards that must be set around the War Prince.

However, she turned her feet away from the direction of the Toushin Taishi's quarters instead, striding out of the Li Residence to where the carriage was parked before the steps of the main entrance. Hikari momentarily panicked when she did not spot Goku, only the driver holding the reigns and the page standing by the horses.

"Did you see Goku? Did he come out of the house?!" the Seishin princess demanded of the pair as she rushed up to them. The two servants belonged to the Purple Bamboo Palace and the vehicle was borrowed for the excursion.

Both men were startled at the aristocrat's urgency but dutifully explained that Konzen Douji-sama's charge was in the carriage.

"Hikari-nee-chan? What is it?" Goku's head poked out from the carriage window. He looked bewildered, likely having heard the older girl's flustered voice.

The silver-eyed aristocrat spun around, deftly hiding the wreath behind her back. "Nothing! I thought you're still stuck inside the house and got a little worried," she gasped in relief, thinking herself silly for not having checked within the carriage itself. But in her defense, she had been rather upset.

Goku was too distracted to mind Hikari's bout of anxiety over him. "I didn't get to see Nataku. A woman told me he's resting and that I shouldn't disturb him," he said with a crestfallen face. But he perked up as he went on to gush, "I passed her my present though, to give to him! And I asked her to tell Nataku my name! Nataku can call me 'Goku' next time we meet!"

Looking at the bright, hopeful golden orbs, Hikari had no heart to tell the burnet the truth. "I sure he'll be ecstatic," she mouthed lamely and eager to skip over the unpleasant moment, hastily urged the heretic boy to settle himself properly in the carriage as they were leaving immediately.

The instant Goku popped back into the interior, Hikari thrust the wreath to the page. She hissed her instruction for him to take good care of the item and gave the address of her next destination to the driver.

Someone needed to send a message of her morning's expedition to Goujun. Besides, Goku could do with a good cheering up.

* * *

The Western Army compound was a very short ride from the Li Residence. In fact, Hikari was confident that one could look into the cherry orchard of the property from the highest floor of Li Touten's house.

Tenpou was at his table when Goku barreled into his office with Hikari trailing behind. He stared in surprise at his visitors before the look was diffused by a wide beam. "Goku! Hello!"

Having caught a split second of his moroseness, Hikari not at all fooled. The marshal-adjutant probably had not slept much, if he bothered to at all. His eyes were peaky around the edges.

Hikari felt a swell of rue as she watched the other man play the jolly clown before Goku. Tenpou and Kenren were close, she knew and she supposed she was sorry for acting so snappish towards the marshal-adjutant yesterday.

She told Goku to enjoy his time with Tenpou and that she would inform Konzen of where he was. The boy was charmingly disappointed that the Seishin aristocrat would not be staying but took great comfort in being allowed to hang around the marshal-adjutant's office as long as he liked.

While Goku settled in a corner to entertain himself with some knickknacks from the Realm Below that Tenpou had especially kept aside for him, Hikari informed the green-eyed man of where she had been prior. The latter was tersely silent as she surmised the slight advantage they might now have in trying to free Kenren.

"Goujun-sama and I know what to do," Tenpou sounded determinedly neutral. Hikari was grateful he was not going into the tangent of how unnecessary her assistance was. Considering it was uncertain if Li Touten would capitulate to the extra pressure to release the general, Tenpou possibly had fair grounds for such an argument.

Neither brought up the subject of Hikari's overwrought performance before Goujun yesterday and how she had rather overbearingly given Tenpou a dressing down before the commander. Perhaps the marshal-adjutant's stress had obtained the princess's sympathy. Or that the former had the whole night to resign himself to the fact of the latter's involvement and frankly, Kenren did needed to be rescued without further delay. Whatever the case, their reaction to each other was a composed, objective affair and that tacitly, yesterday's incident was intimated as water under the bridge.

This was the closest they had gotten towards regaining their former camaraderie, when Hikari had been living at the barracks. It was a bitter parody that Kenren was, once more, the cause of their mediation.

"How would you explain your actions to the Seishin Okimi and your brothers?" When Tenpou finally spoke, he only asked one question. It threw Hikari for a loop. "Even if they're not tracking your movement, Li Touten is likely to speak of your exchange in some manner. Your family will know, if not by now then very soon."

Hikari averted from those leafy eyes. "I would have informed Shou-ou-nii and Noburo-ou-nii as quickly as I can, anyway," she said, mentioning the Fourth and Fifth Princes at the ambassadorial palace. "I need them to back me up in case Li Touten took it in his head to speak to the current delegate."

Tenpou worked out what was unspoken in a flash. His mien took on a wry cast. "The preemptive strike again, hmm?"

The princess shot him a surly glance. She thought the other man needed not rub it in how the situation could blow up on her – a fact she was more than sensitive towards.

Aware of Hikari's awkward position in regards to her family, the marshal-adjutant visibly softened.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure the Minister of Judiciary is in Li Touten's pockets. That man was a tad too cool, assured even, when I hinted I would take the matter up with the minister." Keen to veer away from discomfiting territories, Hikari abruptly offered the information. "That's Lord Sai, isn't it? The implication is huge."

Tenpou nodded absently. He made a similar guess some time ago, considering how Goujun had been deflected from receiving straight answers as he worked through the hierarchy in charge of the prison system. Still, it was good to receive confirmation. Li Touten's hold among the upper echelon had been obvious for some time. What remained vague were the concrete details and actual names.

However, he was not so interested in barking up this particular tree; at least, for now.

"The last time you 'obtain' your family's support on our behalf," the bespectacled man said mildly, ignoring Hikari's attempt to switch topics, "you have to take off immediately after. What'll happen this time?"

Hikari scowled when she realised she would not be allowed to get her way. "Don't you think having Kenren freed is more crucial?"

Sighing, Tenpou ran a hand through his hair. It was getting rather oily; he really must remember to take a bath later… "Of course," he agreed but went on to contend, "However, it's a matter of time. Li Touten cannot keep Kenren for too long. But I can accurately say Kenren would be disappointed should he not be able to see you again after he is freed."

He smiled at the princess, somewhat self-deprecatingly and resignedly and in that look, Hikari could read what he did not – or needed not – articulate of his own feelings to her possible future absence.

The whole scare over Kenren's imprisonment must have softened the marshal-adjutant into sentimentalism – the silver-eyed noble had half the mind to mock. But the other part of her, who was less suave in humour and equally as distressed, was affected by how easily the bespectacled man could slipped through her defences.

She wished she could resent him.

"Hikari…?" Tenpou murmured the princess's name, a touch of inquiry in his low voice. He took in the heavy look the younger girl bore, the traces of sadness and helplessness as she gazed at him, answering louder with her silence.

The Seishin aristocrat shook her head and herself out of her reverie. "I need to head back to Shichiku no Miya," when she spoke, it was brisk, "and you… go and get Kenren back."

* * *

Now that Goku was not around, Hikari held on to the wreath through the journey back to the Purple Bamboo Palace. She headed straight to Kanzeon's office the moment she alighted and on the bodhisattva's table she placed Goku's present to Nataku.

"There's no point keeping it with me. Passing it to Konzen is not a sound option," Hikari shrugged with an apologetic expression when the goddess of mercy raised a questioning brow. She went on to report what she had been up to the whole morning.

Other than the finer details of her relationship with Tenpou and Kenren, Hikari was candid in her confession of trying to negotiate for the general's release, as well as Goku's failed attempt to meet up with Nataku. She was even upfront about the fictitious terms she had deployed in the pressing of her suit.

Kanzeon appeared very thoughtful after the Seishin princess's spiel.

"I supposed you'll be off to speak to your brothers next," she surmised, impressing the younger noble with how she did not bother freaking out over the more outrageous elements of her action.

Hikari nodded, somewhat guiltily. "In case I stop coming over in the short term, I thought you should at least know what happened, directly from me … that I didn't just up and disappear for no reason."

The corners of Kanzeon's mouth twitched. "I appreciate your consideration," she drawled warmly and then, picking up the flower chain continued, "and I've to thank you for this dainty thing. The chibi has quite clever fingers, I see… Well, one man's junk is another man's treasure."

Biting her lower lip, Hikari kept herself from saying something rude about Li Touten and his household. Her thoughts steered towards her indignation on Goku's behalf.

"I don't want Goku to find out…" the princess burst out, faltering when she realised the bodhisattva was carrying a rather teasing gleam in her eyes as she looked at her. Feeling as if she had missed out on some secret joke, she ended up mumbling, "I'm sure Your Excellency understands…"

Kanzeon send the Seishin noble a saucy wink, "Don't worry. It'll be between you and me," and surprised the girl next when she also advised, "and take it easy about Kenren Taishou. That looker has quite a resilient backbone; reminds me of a roach that refused to be squashed out, that one…"

"I'll keep an eye on him," the goddess of mercy added and Hikari's eyes went wide for a second as she realised the assurance she was given.

When the goddess of mercy was finally alone – Genshou's charmingly gutsy (if a tad impulsive) daughter having left with a lighter countenance, she was gratified to note – she turned her attention to the wreath.

She hummed musingly, with an almost affectionate smile. Then, cautiously, so that none of the dandelions were jarred from their places, Kanzeon slotted the circle over her head, pulling her long curls out of the way and adjusting the wreath until she was satisfied with its placement on her ample bosom.

Finally, she took up the newspaper she had set aside when Hikari had entered the chamber and carried on reading from where she had left off. When Jiroushin turned up later, she absolutely must show off her most original fashion accessory!

And after her break, there would be plenty to do, like keeping tab on that flirt for a general's wellbeing (oh, and that foxy second-but-technically-ranking-officer of his who definitely got the brains to go with those looks); making sure a cute chibi-monkey was still happily scampering around; sniff through what Li Touten and his gang seemed to be gnawing on as well as roll her eyes at the new antics of the stuffy geezer on the throne; as for Konzen… well, he was still pretty much living in his own world so she could only leave it to him to discover in his own sweet time that his friends were all in trouble…

* * *

The furious pound of fists on the control panel sounded through the private study of the Seishin Okimi. A work station had been installed to allow for immediacy of communication with the various subdivisions of his court, including the delegate residence in Tentei's capital.

Genshou was so agitated he had shot to his feet and was looming over the monitor showing the head of his fourth son, Shou.

"What did you say Hikari did?!" the overseer of the astronomical system bellowed in rage and horror. "Didn't Noboru and you keep a close watch on your sister?!"

Shou possessed one of the least temperate dispositions among his siblings. "Of course we did! Chichi-ou-sama!" he protested hotly. "But she behaved as usual and we– … "

Then, his senses caught up with his tongue and the Yon-ouji ran a hand down his strained face. "I'm sorry, chichi-ou-sama. Noboru-ou-tei and I've been lax," he switched his tone abruptly, forgoing the attempt to justify how nothing short of planting bugs and tracking devices on Hikari's person (when she could not even abide having bodyguards) would enable them to keep track of their sister's every minute movement. Besides, he could sympathise with his father's reaction; Noboru and he had already blown their steam.

Quickly, he finished furnishing his father with the remaining details of Hikari's latest entanglement with the Western Army.

Genshou inhaled deeply in the bid to reign in his temper. "Where is your sister now?"

"She's in her room. Noboru-ou-tei's with her," Shou answered swiftly. He grimaced momentarily before plowing on, "Chichi-ou-sama… Hikari is hoping Seishin no Goten would formally endorse her claim."

The Seishin lord narrowed his eyes at the image of his son. "Say that again?"

Shou hesitated to reply, knowing his father would not like to hear of his sister's plea… or that his younger brother and himself had given in to her beseeching look in the end, albeit, after the worst of the row was over. "Only if necessary: in case Li Touten decides to pursue the matter," he hedged, "or if the general is not freed by today."

"We're under no obligation to stick our noses into the general's situation," the Seishin Okimi snapped back, too quickly to have had reflected if he truly meant to be callous about the soldier's present straits. Shou, who was equally as livid that Hikari involved herself in the pickle, found the statement perfectly correct.

However, the consent he had given his sister echoed. Caught in ambivalence, the Yon-ouji felt his tongue tied.

"Has he been released?" came the overlord's testy inquiry.

It was a simple question, one the Fourth Prince felt he could answer without a twitch of self-reproach. "Our feelers only sent news that Ryuu-ou Goujun has just gone to see Li Touten. The matter is probably underway."

From the screen on his side, Shou could see his father stare forebodingly into the distance as he ruminated. "Fine. We'll authorize her suit... only if necessary," finally, the Seishin Okimi nodded but it was clear that he was highly displeased. Imperceptibly, Shou relaxed, until he heard the older aristocrat instruct, "However, have Hikari sent home within three day."

Shou drew back, stunned. "Chichi–"

"Hikari has clearly shown herself unable to be impartial," Genshou grimly asserted. "We need to put some distance between her and those Western Army affiliates before further mishaps occur. To dare even confront Li Touten on her own…" the terse voice and fervid stare of the Seishin no Goten overseer was steeped in trepidation for his youngest child.

Shou remembered how his own mouth had gone dry with fright and flabbergast when Hikari had dropped the bomb. If he was physically with his father, he would have placed a comforting hand on his parent's arm.

So, the Yon-ouji swallowed any argument he had of the surety that his youngest sibling would not take well to being pack off home. He breathed out heavily, resigned, "I understand, chichi-ou-sama…"

* * *

**From Lady Rurouni:**

Wow, it has been past two years! And this fic is still up and running. Half of me wonder if I'm a masochist. Hehheh.

Happy New Year everyone! For those who have stuck by me, may this story continue to satisfy.

This chapter has taken some time to be done, mostly due to an exhaustion of inspiration and constant doubt over the fluidity of expression as well as the validity and effectiveness of the scene between my OC Hikari and Li Touten. One of my fears is Hikari going Mary Sue-ish.

At this point, did I manage to excite you at all as to what is coming?

Feedback is most appreciated!


	32. Entry 23: Reciprocity

**The Romance of the Seventh Star**

**Entry 23: Reciprocity**

_Though it is my pleasure to claim association with Tenpou, Kenren, Goku and Konzen, I had, unfortunately, reasons to doubt its veracity. For beneath this relation taunts the imagery of their backs, cleaving a way out from the condemning crowd. _

_These are men (and boy) who refused to negotiate with anything less than in the language of integrity. Thus, cossetted as I am all my life, they brought to fore the irrelevance of my material wealth. And in that instant of their turning away, they had left me reeling from a sense of nothingness. The experience was humbling._

_Thus unknowingly, the Four showed me the meaning of ephemeral. Well acquainted as we are with this precept, how many can claim attainment?_

_Perhaps, Konzen had always known instinctively to rebuff the impermanent. That would explain his sullenness till Goku came along._

_As for me, I had cruised along till I was challenged to define my worth without those given trappings._

_Yet subversively, in watching their independence, I learnt to value the sanctity of my self and being. Today, I am aware of my place more than ever. My birth comes with responsibilities and I cannot be absolved of them according to whim. As much as I mourn the loss of the Four, there are those who would languish should I remove my presence. I still possess the strength of mind to spare a thought for them._

_Summarily, I had longed to be able to stand toe to toe in regards to the camaraderie shared among the Four._

_What an enigmatic thing is affinity! What potential for change it allows! A man of compulsiveness found a brother in a carefree man. A selfish man learns to protect a generous child. Through an innocent boy, a lost and lonely youth realised someone cared. Out of the multiple faces one meet, it is the knots and not mere flimsy touches that leave the indelible mark._

_Truly, it is a blessing to have someone to behold, despite the devastation to lose them. _

_This also, I learnt from the Four._

_Categorically, the greatest regard I could receive from them is their reciprocity. Beings like them burn those in their trail with their brilliance. They set themselves apart, where the audience is left either consumed or in their dust. I confess to marvelling that they had made space for me in their world at all._

_Therefore, moving in step with the Four was easy as breathing, especially when they paused in their steps to beckon me. It is rather like Goku's smiles, which one could not help but respond to._

_In my grasping, perhaps I too have yet to accept the ephemeral essence of life. Or perhaps it is simply fathoming that which is truly priceless. For the wise man said it true: there is no greater love than the man willing to lay down his life for his friend(1)._

* * *

At the end, Kenren was duly freed, albeit with bodily damages and sacked from service. And finally, Tenpou was at liberty to vent his fury on Li Touten, even if the confrontation had not panned out as ideally and the pleasure of kicking the undersecretary in his head was given to Goku(2).

Soon, the eventful day came to a close. They managed to persuade Goku to return to the Purple Bamboo Palace, assuring him that they could take care of themselves. Figuring they deserved the break after the nervy two days, both marshal-adjutant and general found themselves draped over the sofas in the former's office, the latter with more care and stiffness than usual.

The silence was broken when Kenren suddenly drawled, "I should be busy packin' my stuff. Supposed ta give my quarters up, now dat I'm fired an' all." Despite his claim, he was not relinquishing his comfortable spot. His heavily wrapped head had found the perfect support on the crest of the sofa back.

Tenpou flicked his friend a piqued look, though the irritation was not meant for the general. His face was now wearing a couple of medicated plasters. "Anyone moving out from the compound is given a week's grace to do so… which is unnecessary in your case. The matter of your dismissal will be straightened out as soon as possible. Li Touten is clearly overstepping authority."

Kenren succeeded in keeping his smile to himself. Tenpou could be like an on-coming train when he was protective.

"So in de meantime I'll be takin' a sabbatical?" the (undecidedly fired) general yawned, stretching himself gingerly. If there was any silver lining to the whole affair, it was the testimony of his fabulous physique. His so-called interrogators had given their best but they could not even break a bone. Hah!

The marshal-adjutant pressed his lips in a wry smile, "To put it positively, yes…" He had always considered his friend's ability to be insultingly blasé of the higher powers impressive.

And just like that, a flash of inspiration struck Tenpou. He leaned towards the other man in his keenness. "If I may suggest: an excellent recommendation of what you can do to while your time away…"

Kenren cocked his head in interest at the sly look on his friend's face.

* * *

Goku was ecstatic to see the two soldiers when they showed up the day after, during the late morning, at Shichiku no Miya.

"Hikari-nee-chan isn't here today again." The burnet shared in concern after his initial boisterous welcome was delivered. "Do you know where she is?"

Behind his writing table, Konzen grimaced in annoyance. He had been suffering Goku's bombardment before the two other men had appeared.

"What happened this time?" the blonde asked curtly, looking over his visitors with displeasure(3). It was a valid change of conversation topic. The general was too patched up not to inquire after. Even Tenpou had Band-Aids on his face, though he looked a lot less beaten up than Kenren.

There was a moment of furtive silent exchange among the three standing occupants of the office, which Konzen knew could be patented for the definition of trouble.

"Nothing much!" Tenpou spread out his hands in a disarming gesture. "We just had a few childish wrestling matches."

Beside the long-haired marshal-adjutant, Kenren mouthed some blather about being manlier.

Konzen thought of the unusual missive he had received from the Western Army administration, dated two days ago, which contents actually pricked his curiosity. He wondered if it was connected with his visitors' less than pristine health.

"Lies. You guys did something again, didn't you?" The aristocrat rose to his feet and denounced them flatly. He wondered inwardly why he bothered to respond at all, especially if he was being kept from the loop. It needed not be his business if Tenpou and Kenren decided to decorate their faces with bruises.

"Goku?" the blond prompted, deducing from how suspiciously quiet the boy had become that he was somehow in the know.

"Eh… umm…" Goku turned his large golden orbs upwards. So outright honest was his attempt at being cunning, it was a farcical when he announced he did not know because it was a secret.

Konzen stared deadpanned at his beaming ward before sending the falsely innocent-looking soldiers a glare. He ignored the sour twinge he was feeling, the one that seemed to accompany a disappointment at the unforthcoming duo and the fact that even his charge was keeping things from him.

"…Whatever." The aristocrat briefly recollected the drama that they had stirred up during the Tentei's festivities, little more than a week ago. He started fiddling with the loose pile of papers on his desk, arranging them neatly. "Just don't get Goku involved in weird things. Although it seems to be unavoidable, it's not welcome."

Technically, Tenpou and Kenren were not his responsibility. However, the little monkey surely was.

Still, that logic did nothing to stem the thread of broodiness, swelling since the awareness of Hikari's unexplained leave; Goku's subsequent dismay; the mysterious shenanigans of Tenpou and Kenren. After the two had taken a thrilled Goku off his hands, escorting the boy to the reception hailing Nataku Taishi's return from his latest campaign in the Realm Below – despite the danger of acquainting with the War God, Goku's joy at befriending Nataku was worth more… – Konzen's moodiness persisted.

"What's with that face of yours?" Kanzeon took one look at her nephew and asked. He had not even bothered to dump his paperwork on her table with his usual spleen.

Konzen's annoyance spiked with his aunt's inquiry. He glowered at the goddess of mercy instead of dignifying her question with an answer. So the latter simply took to looking through the new stack of work with a raised brow.

"Hm. So the dismissal letter has arrived. This is fast." The bodhisattva picked out a particular sheaf, a sardonic twist on her lips. "Did those two tell you about it?"

His aunt had drawn attention to the very same document he had found peculiar. "What are you talking about?" Konzen shot back, rankled because there was no other 'two' that he knew of except for Tenpou and Kenren and they had definitely not informed him of anything pertinent.

"You're still in the dark?" Kanzeon waved the relevant paper. "This letter is about Kenren."

For a few seconds, the blonde stared speechlessly at the more senior aristocrat. "… Kenren got dismissed as the Army general?"

Kanzeon was back to scanning the papers. In fact, she was reading the supporting appendix written by him, the one that would be sent to other ministries as proof that the statement of discharge from duty had been processed via the central administration – Shichiku no Miya – and gained confirmation status.

"Well, it's not official yet," the goddess of mercy replied, unfazed. "You messed up here. You're saying that Tenpou asked for him to be dismissed."

Konzen wanted to say that he would not have worded his affirmation in such a manner had he known Kenren was the general in question. That he would know immediately how fishy the situation was. That when it had been some faceless recipient of such ill-favour, Tenpou would be the one with the authority to give his subordinate the boot.

"Because Tenpou Gensui is one step higher than Li Touten position-wise…" Konzen knew he sounded stumped, as much as he was aware of how defensive his answer was.

Then the bodhisattva was explaining how it was Li Touten who was pushing his weight about and that he should have the initiative to be more heedful of the circumstances surrounding his friends… especially if the safety of Goku was at stake.

Had he been such a brat who could only read and write when someone told him to? He had no smart retort when Kanzeon was ticking him off. It had never occurred to him that he needed to put in the effort to stay as Goku's sun... It had not occurred to him how much he _wanted to be_ Goku's sun.

Numbly, Konzen turned to leave his aunt's office, his violet eyes dazed with revelations of his own fecklessness.

"If you're finally interested to find out what's been going on…" Kanzeon's voice brought him back to the present. "I suggest sparing some thought to where Hikari-chan is, as well."

The younger noble merely flicked a heavy glance in her direction before disappearing out of the door.

Kanzeon sat back on her chair after her nephew was gone; a genuine, satisfied smile on her face. At long last, Konzen was starting to grow up.

* * *

It was a night after when Tenpou and Kenren sneaked them into the cherry orchard of the Western Army compound for a moonlit picnic(4). Their bandages were gone and the two soldiers arguably looked more invigorated, the guardian-and-ward pair noticed, though the bruises and cuts were still visible.

It was a lovely nocturnal outing.

The breeze blew through the scented canopies and the round moon hung bright and high above the snowing pale petals. All was serene.

Goku listened raptly as Tenpou rambled on about ramen, more fascinated by the imagination of its various tastes than actually comprehending the culinary terminology articulated. In the meantime, Konzen tried to avoid Kenren's insistent refilling of his wine cup. Then, the (presumably former) general was entertaining the boy with a tree-climbing challenge, and the noble had the opportunity to discuss with the marshal-adjutant a probability of having two Toushin Taishi appointed in the Realm Above.

Konzen had gotten a sense of how insidious the intentions of the military was and accepted that he would have no other recourse but to secure Goku's immunity somehow. The problem was cranking his brains on how he could go about achieving that when the latter was as reluctant to leave as he himself was… admittedly glad not to see him removed from his orbit.

Life had been drab and shapeless till Goku shook it upside-down with all his noise and colours and candour. If this was the resonance of the Realm Below, then he did want to visit that place.

There was comfort that he was not alone in his newfound mission to keep the golden-eyed heretic safe. For the first time, he appreciated the worth of friendship and knew Tenpou and Kenren would do their utmost to protect Goku. Perhaps, even Kanzeon can be counted on to stand on their side… nominally, of course – that old hag was always a tricky one.

And then there is the Nana-hime Hikari of the Court of Celestial Bodies, who he acknowledged showed partiality for Goku. So the blonde aristocrat commented that he had not seen the princess for four days already.

"Yes! Yes!" Goku chimed in eagerly. "I haven't seen Hikari-nee-chan since–" Abruptly, the boy smacked his palm over his mouth, darting a horrified look at his guardian. Tenpou and Kenren started looking elsewhere but the blonde and his charge. The four of them were gathered on the picnic mat again, after the hilarious caper of Goku tumbling onto Konzen from up the tree.

"What are you going to say?" Konzen was using the edgy tone which warned that his temper was a hairline away from being triggered.

"Ahh, yes. Hikari-hime…" Tenpou cleared his throat. That Hikari had brought Goku along with her to the Li Residence was another bit of information that was parked under the 'Let Not Konzen Worry' category. "I heard she left for Seishin no Goten yesterday morning. Didn't your aunt say anything?"

Konzen knew better than to trust the other's rather guileless look and he doubted the bodhisattva was unaware of the chit's whereabouts. Privately in his mind, he said something very rude about his relative. But he was reluctant to reveal how ignorant he was of the princess's circumstances so he merely made an evasive comment, "I didn't receive word. Why did Hikari…"

His voice trailed off when suddenly, the sheer coincidence of the deceptively disparate happenings struck him and Kanzeon's prompt regarding the missing aristocrat became a clue.

"How does Hikari's departure from the capital tie in with Kenren's dismissal?!" Konzen gritted his teeth. He eyeballed the two other men, confronting them. "What exactly happened and don't think about pulling the wool over my eyes!"

Goku was staring at the three adults in bewilderment. He might have been in the thick of action but other than perceiving when his friends were being bullied, he was not exactly clear about all the complicated, grown-up details.

Kenren rolled his eyes and released a low, drawn out whistle. Tenpou, on the other hand, stilled and his expression, as he peered at the blonde, was faintly foreboding. Konzen was reminded of the marshal-adjutant's reputation: the whispers of menace and contrivance.

"Hikari approached Li Touten to parley for Kenren's release," the bespectacled man watched stunned realisation dawned on his friend's face as the latter inferred the context precipitating such a negotiation. "Apparently, her family is concerned that she would be unduly implicated and decided she's best kept safe within their own stronghold."

"Then Kenren's discharge…"

"Hikari added pressure on Li Touten to set Kenren free but he's a vindictive man." Tenpou's answer was self-explaining.

Confounded by these new discoveries, Konzen could only sit back and sort out the thoughts in his head. His perspective of Hikari was experiencing a makeover.

"Will Hikari-nee-chan come back?" Goku burst out in anxiety, responding to the one dismal piece of news he was sure of. "When will she come back?"

Smirking, Kenren reached over and ruffled the burnet's hair. "Don't ya worry! We got a better plan than waitin'."

Agreeing, Tenpou quietly snickered. It was a disturbing sight to Konzen, who had a premonition of red alert in the extremely near future. He widened his eyes when the marshal-adjutant turned around and grinned at him.

"Speaking of plans, we definitely need your help…"

* * *

There were eleven people occupying the inside of the large semi-formal reception hall. The Seishin Okimi was at his seat of authority, his wife standing beside him. Five Seishin princelings were at various positions on both sides (Shou was still stationed in the capital) but it was the quartet of three men and a small boy standing in the middle of the black marbled floor, before the wide ornamented desk, who captured Hikari's attention.

After she had returned to Seishin no Goten, she had pretty much given up hope she would be allowed back to the capital for a long, long while. That had included convincing herself it was unlikely she could get in touch with any of her acquaintances there, much less Kenren, Tenpou and even Goku, Konzen and Kanzeon.

Seishin no Goten was her hearth and home; the place where no one denied her whims and she had want of nothing. However, a subduing blandness so saturated her adjustment back to domesticity, she could not even find meaning in mentioning her sense of aimlessness. Mostly, she found herself stirring from prolonged moments of staring at some imagined point faraway in the distance.

Yet, when Hikari entered Meian-den, her breath stole away in her disbelief and the world seemed to crystalise into the present. In that instant, days' accumulation of despondency simply dissipated.

She took in the faces of Kenren, Tenpou, Goku and Konzen as they turned upon her entry.

"Hikari-nee-chan!" Goku sounded bright and thrilled like the first burst of the morning sun.

The marshal-adjutant was wearing that subtly smug beam he wore when he knew he had gotten a drop on someone, except she did not think she was imagining the warmth in his green gaze. There was the oh-so-typical insouciance in Kenren's smirk but it was tempered with fondness and Konzen – was one of the last persons the Seishin princess expected to be capable of springing a surprise on her – was inexplicably transmitting a less severe version of his regular sourpuss self.

Meanwhile, Goku would have run up to her had not his caretaker secured him by his collar. Nonetheless, he was madly grinning away and waving his arms.

The princess stopped a few feet away from the visitors – yet to decide if they were apparitions – and sweeping a look of pure astonishment around before gawking at them, managed to raise her voice, "… What are you doing here?!"

And her eyes, wide and intense, lingered on the general. Background awareness of a larger audience held her impulse to grab Kenren by his shoulders, to feel that he was there in flesh and not trapped in a dungeon somewhere. Though news was given to her concerning his release, it was a different magnitude of relief to see him in person.

There was a sense of knowing on Kenren's features as he sent the princess a languid two-finger salute, reciprocating her unspoken sentiment.

Aside, Genshou and his sons scrutinised very little twitch of communication between Hikari and their dubiously welcomed guests. None of the princes liked what they were presently witnessing; the exchange between Kenren and their sister was a particular irritation.

Without fuss, the Seishin Fujin gave her husband an assuring squeeze on his shoulder. "Manners, Hikari!" Kaori reminded her daughter with gentle amusement. Her voice broke the little bubble between the Seishin princess and the visitors as well as the rising tension among her sons. "They have something to pass to you."

Hikari blinked at her parents; Genshou, who was bearing a rather grim countenance. "The attendant said a messenger from the Purple Bamboo Palace has arrived with a missive from Kanzeon Bosatsu; one that must be delivered to me personally…" she said, trailing off as her mental gears finally kicked in. Raising her brows at Konzen, she stated, "That's you, I supposed."

None of the other Seishin no Goten family members said anything, though the men of the ruling house remained watchful and unyielding in contrast to Kaoru-fujin's relaxed and genial demeanour.

Behaving as if he cannot wait to get his assignment over and done with, Konzen grudgingly extended a large and thick envelope, of a luxurious creamy material, towards the Seishin princess. "The baba got this to give you."

Nonplussed, with a good dash of wariness, because the entire event was just surreal, Hikari accepted the package. She tore the seal and found a folded letter and two smaller envelopes inside. The latter items were addressed to her noble parents, each.

Her curiosity growing, Hikari read the letter:

_Dear Hikari-chan!_

_My nephew and his groupie could do with a holiday! I think Seishin no Goten is the place to be for that. I trust you would take great care of them. Hope to see you soon! Help me pass my other letters to your parents, will you?_

_Adoringly yours,_

_Kanzeon_

Incredulously, the silver-eyed girl scanned through the short note again. "… a holiday?" she gaped at Konzen, definitely not at her most coherent. "With your groupie," her tone turned deprecating.

The perplexed stare from Konzen was soon replaced with a scowl as he took a smart guess at what his aunt had written. But he was rationale enough to curb his tongue before the Okimi and Fujin. Beside him, Kenren eyeballed the blonde while the smile on Tenpou slipped a fraction.

Obviously, Kanzeon Bosatsu had not discussed the limits of her creative license with her nephew and the soldiers.

"I'm under the impression games are your aunt's area of interest, not yours," Genshou was utterly stern and imposing as he glared at Konzen. "Seishin no Goten is no playground."

Konzen's jaw clenched and his violet pupils darkened. It was clear the aristocrat was doing all he can to reign in his temper before his noble seniors – a rare display of sensitivity to propriety.

But he was not the only one displeased.

Tenpou and Kenren bored the tension of ones honing in on the enemy line, although they had greater sense of timing and patience than to remonstrate there and then. And even if he was not exactly sure of the whys and how comes, Goku was affected by the offence aimed at his party. Yet he took his cue from the three men and kept mum, although his chubby face was reddening.

Hikari knew she had to prevent a potential bloodbath from happening.

"Chichi-ou-sama! Haha-ou-sama!" The Seishin princess hastily approached Genshou's desk with the unopened letters in hand. "Kanzeon-sama has written to you as well. See?" She handed over the articles, smiling beatifically at her father when he huffed at her, fully conscious of her motivation but mellowing nonetheless because this was the most lively he had seen his daughter in the past few days.

There was a moment of anticipated pause as both the Seishin overlord and his wife took to reading. Hikari sneaked a look at the foursome, apologetic, inquisitive and appreciating at once and received flickers of acknowledgement from them – forthright glee from Goku, rather – even as the men played it calm and composed. They studiously ignored the distrust emanating from the five princes.

Then, all attention within the hall was snapping towards the Lord of Celestial Bodies as he rose to his feet and discarded his letter in a miffed manner that, whilst not a sure display of displeasure, was nonetheless lacking in delight. There were some murmurs of alarm from the princes.

"Genshou…" Kaori Fujin was frowning at her husband, who was eyeing the quartet (and strangely at Konzen in particular) with narrowed deliberation. Goku's young voice was heard asking what was happening.

Naturally, the Tenpou, Kenren and Konzen were tensing up for the worst scenario. They wondered what exactly Konzen's aunt had written to elicit such a response from the other aristocrat.

Hikari, uncertain what the reaction of her parents meant, was on the edge with apprehension.

"Yuu! Kouki!" the Seishin lord abruptly ordered. The Sho-ouji and San-ouji stepped out, keen to receive instructions likely related to dealing with their questionable guests.

"Konzen Douji and his companions will be our guests here. Give orders to have the En-Sha prepared for their stay. I put the two of you in charge of their care," the Seishin Okimi announced.

It was an unexpected declaration. His consternated sons exchanged sharp looks with one another. Discreetly, Yuu nodded at his younger third sibling in understanding.

Initially exuberated, Hikari gradually perceived what her father and siblings were up to. She ended up glowering heartily at the overlord.

The En-Sha, or the Affinity House, was a set of rooms situated between the wings belonging to Yuu and Mamoru. A manmade lake surrounded it, across which Kouki's quarters were located. In short, no one could come and go from En-Sha without alerting Yuu and Mamoru. In addition, the huge body of water served as a natural deterrent of escape. Any movement could be easily spied upon from Kouki's place and the bridge extending from the San-ouji's wing and arching over the expanse of water was another vantage platform for observation.

Incidentally, Yuu and Kouki were the Seishin princes most involved in security matters around the subsidiary court.

Genshou ignored his daughter's disapproval, addressing the guests instead. "If you find a lack in any way, do not hesitate to speak to them. Let it not be said that Seishin no Goten is remiss in our hospitality."

Yuu and Kouki took it as their cue to approach Konzen. "Please follow us. We'll bring you to your suite," the eldest Seishin princeling said.

"I'll go with you!" Hikari chimed in eagerly, practically skipping up to her first and third older brothers.

"Stay for a while, Hikari," Genshou stopped his daughter in her tracks. His voice was less hard but no less firm. "Your mother and I need to speak with you."

Hikari swung back to face her parents, her exasperation plain.

With a commanding wave of his hand, Genshou indicated that Yuu, Kouki and Konzen were free to go. Dutifully, the Sho-ouji and San-ouji obeyed the tacit dismissal and the visiting party could only fall in line behind their guides.

Truthfully, the four were quite glad to get this introductory meeting over and done with, for differing reasons. Aware of the objection to Hikari's tie with them, Tenpou and Kenren had even counted being barred from entry as a possibility, even if they had set up Konzen as the leader of the expedition, so to speak, and used his aunt as their endorsement. They were quite bald-faced in their capitalisation of the blond's status as a noble.

Konzen could see the logic of the plan but it did not mean he liked being the front man. Frankly, he felt like cannon fodder. In the first place, he already had high protest to why he had to be suckered into this shenanigan (even if checking up on Hikari was nothing distasteful but that needed never to be said…). It was imperative to clarify that Goku's enthusiasm for the scheming was what forced him to concede.

Considering all the odds (inclusive of whatever hogwash Kanzeon had penned), it was a coup to not only enter the subsidiary court, meet Hikari but even allowed to dwell.

Tenpou cast one last look behind after stepping over the threshold of Meian-den. He saw Hikari's slim back as she stood erect before the dignified Seishin Okimi, who had seated himself once more. His wife was laying a mollifying hand on his shoulder and the remaining princes were gathered around their sister in a protective hover. The dynamics of the Seishin ruling house was obvious from the tableau.

It would be an interesting family argument, no doubt.

* * *

"How close did you and Konzen Douji become during your tenure at Shichiku no Miya? Aren't you at loggerheads with each other?"

"What?!" Hikari was not the only one dropping their jaw at the Seishin lord's candid query. Mamoru, Noboru and Yoshi were goggling and fairly bristling.

Kouri was more tactful in her prodding. "That young man took a trip all the way down here to pay you a visit. It seemed a reasonable question to ask."

"That's a downright odious suggestion, Chichi-ou-sama!" Hikari managed to keep herself from an all-out shriek, but she did look a little green at the unspoken implication, as well as feeling chagrined. Her eyes fell on the letter on her father's desk and the one her mother was still clutching. "Oh my goodness…! What did Kanzeon-sama write?!"

"You don't have to worry about what the bodhisattva has conveyed. I'm well acquainted with her humour," Genshou gruffly replied. He did not clarify if he was satisfied with his daughter's response. "She also explained that Konzen Douji's ward has to tag along. I supposed that's understandable. However, it's the additional company of Tenpou Gensui and Kenren Taishou that's my concern."

Hikari ducked her head. She braced herself for the coming verbal onslaught.

"Must you be so insistent to continue your liaison with them?" Genshou started to sound aggravated. "What's their draw?"

Without hesitation, Hikari defended, "Chichi-ou-sama! Haha-ou-sama! You'll like them once you get to know them better, I promise you!"

Noboru shook his head in disagreement. "We saw how they'd behaved at the Tentei's fete! They're troublemakers. And now, all four of them are at Seishin no Goten," he argued.

"Will speculation spread at the capital? And after Kenren Taishou ran afoul of Li Touten so soon?" Mamoru added bluntly, crossing his arms. Of course, information related to why Hikari had been sent back from their delegate residence was passed through the entire family.

"Do you think the general's here because of the reason Hikari gave for her interference with his imprisonment?" Yoshi joined in. "Is it possible he took it seriously?"

With every contribution from the Seishin princes, the Seishi Okimi only grew graver and the Fujin more perturbed.

The Seishin princess wanted to scream her frustration.

"THEY'RE MY FRIENDS!" The biting reprimand and unhappiness in Hikari's explosion stunned her family into speechlessness. "Don't talk about them as if they're some kind of unwanted baggage."

"The four of them are no lackeys imposing themselves on another's graces, especially if they know they're not welcome!" the Nana-hime continued her tirade. She flung her arm through the air in a cutting gesture. "You may not like my association with them but – don't you see? – they bothered to seek me out when I left the capital without a word to them!"

Breathing heavily and red-faced, Hikari stared at her family defiantly. She was almost tearing.

Kouri Fujin was the first to move, forsaking her place by her husband. She gathered her youngest child into her arms, patting her comfortingly. Hikari let her, finding security that her mother had hitherto been the most receptive of the family in their opinions regarding her connection to the Western Army.

The Seishin princelings fidgeted, feeling remorse for upsetting their sister so. Genshou was not exempted from the rue as well.

"I think, we should continue this conversation at another time… when everyone is calm," the Lady of the Seishin house announced into the silence that had stretched over the hall. She eyed her husband meaningfully. "Let Hikari assist Yuu and Kouki in settling our guests in. Since her friends are here, it would be rude not to tend to them herself. I'll go with her."

Genshou furrowed his brows, still hesitant till a slight shake of his wife's head persuaded him it would be wiser indeed to heed her advice. He did not oppose when Kaori urged their daughter to move to the exit. And when Hikari – downcast as she had been since her return to Seishin no Goten – clearly refused to glance in his or his sons' direction, the overlord capitulated.

"Hikari," the tender undertones in her father's voice was what gave the princess pause. Assured that his daughter was listening, Genshou continued, "I'll find an opportunity to have a good chat… with your friends."

It was a compromise, even though reserved. And tentative as it was, the glimmer in Hikari's familiar silver eyes was hope.

* * *

**Footnotes:**

1) Paraphrasing a bible verse, John 15:13: Greater love has no man than this, that a man lay down his life for his friends.

2) Saiyuji Gaiden Volume 1 Chapter 7: the chapter where Tenpou confronted Li Touten.

3) Saiyuki Gaiden volume 1 chapter 8: the chapter where Konzen first see Kenren after his release and only later, realised the general has been sacked.

4) Saiyuki Gaiden Volume 2 Chapter 10: the scene of the night picnic at the cherry orchard.

* * *

**From Lady_Rurouni:**

I took a long, long time with this chapter because I ran dry on what to write for Hikari' journal entry (after labouring on the narrative itself). But in the end, I think I am pleased with the theme I have uncovered for this entry and related chapter.

However, in regards to taking such a long time since my last update, it did not help that along the way, I suddenly felt overwhelmed by the realisation of how ambitious I am with this fanfic. It is as if the themes and characters I wished to elaborate are unraveling too fast and wide beyond my control. Inexplicably, I feared that I cannot keep track of my plot, leaving gaps and plot holes everywhere. Basically, there is a loss of confidence.

I am ill confident even of seeing the end to this work, particularly now with Tenpou, Kenren, Konzen and Goku taking a break at Seishin no Goten. It is a mini-arc waiting to be written and in fact, my next series of sidelines will feature their little holiday with Hikari and her brothers.

Is that even of interest to anyone…?

Frankly, I feel tired.

Could I finish this fanfic within this year? Let me have the energy and inspiration to!


	33. Entry 24: Respite

**The Romance of the Seventh Star**

**Entry 24: Respite**

_Dear Hikari-hime,_

_How have you been? I have missed your presence here at the delegate residence. Despite your attachment to Shichiku no Miya, at least we could meet daily. I could not contain my joy when Yon-ouji-sama agreed to carry this letter to you._

_Generally, the humdrum of everyday life in the capital remains the same. However, some intriguing tidings have been heard linking you to Konzen-sama._

_There is talk that Konzen-sama and his ward have left for your court. The distinguished goddess of mercy, who has been socially active lately, seemed to have confirmed it, along with the idea that Konzen-sama is motivated by gentler sentiments towards your person. There are even speculations of the two Houses joining! I fear gossip-mongers have been hard at work__._

_I confess the reputation of Konzen-sama's cantankerous nature serves well in this circumstance. For opinions are divided on how true the stories are. Admirers of your person have taken to indignation or lamentation on your behalf. Despite the farcicality, I found it alarming. As much as I am privy to your opinions of Konzen-sama, it has been, admittedly, a mad time deciphering fact from fiction._

_Furthermore, the absence of Tenpou Gensui and Kenren Taishou has been noted. We are aware the four of them have been spoken of together since our Emperor's fete. Knowledge of their presence in Seishin no Goten only fed this connection. Fortunately, I do not think anyone has correctly guessed the purpose of the officers within this latest event. The subject involving you and Konzen-sama has been too diverting__._

_Of course, Shou-ouji-sama has been trying his best to stave off inquisitive mouths and ears. He groans whenever he has to leave the sanctuary of the delegate residence to tend to business. I am glad for the break he is taking as he journeys home, ever so concerned for you._

_On a lighter note, I am faithfully keeping to your instructions regarding your personal artifacts. The project you are so keen about awaits for your continuance. The bagworms are still afoot. Perhaps the blossoms of your garden would gain greater fortitude in your absence. Surely your noble father will soon come to empathise what you hold dear in your heart!_

_Do reply, if you could not return here with your brother! Sent me news of your health at home or whether I would be allowed to visit. And do give my regards to your noble Seishin Okimi and Fujin._

_Ever your friend,_

_**Kourin**_

* * *

On the very day Kenren, Tenpou, Konzen and Goku arrived at Seishin no Goten, they were settled into a suite named En-Sha, or the Affinity House.

At first impression, En-Sha seemed constructed of glass walls, skylight and ivory pillars. The clear panels were artfully decorated with frosted geometrical designs at the borders. From three sides of the single-level building, one could view the surrounding artificial lake as well as a bridge built at an oblique angle. It was exquisite, in and out.

The visitors had to wait a while in the airy parlour so the palace staff could finish preparing their rooms. Hikari came by shortly after, accompanied by the Seishin Fujin. She clasped hands and twirled a laughing Goku around.

"I need ya personal care to get better," Kenren bantered with her, receiving a mock-punch to his shoulder. The princess chastised him for his senseless heroics in getting injured and called him a 'Taihou-sama'. It sounded like an endearment.

Yuu and Kouki were appalled by the overly familiar treatment but their mother surreptitiously forbade them from interfering.

Konzen was greeted with an awkward mix of tentativeness and measured amiableness. There was no evidence of the spat Mamoru had informed his brothers of.

Surprisingly, Tenpou Gensui's interaction with the Seishin princess bore the least words.

"Whose idea was it?" Hikari asked. It was difficult to act sombre when the air was jubilant.

The face of the marshal-adjutant was relaxed and his eyes twinkling. "A preferable ending, don't you agree, where no one is disappointed?" he replied.

The Sho-ouji and San-ouji had no opportunity to figure out the cryptic conversation. Hikari turned to them abruptly and announced she would like to temporarily move to the oldest brother's wing. It was neighbour to En-Sha. Incidentally, Kouki's wing was across the bridge.

That night, Yuu kept his sister occupied with dinner at his quarters. The other princelings met.

* * *

On the second day of the holiday, the Seishin Okimi summoned his children into the Meian-den after breakfast.

Enthusiastic, Hikari volunteered herself to entertain her friends. Kouki proposed having one of the brothers accompany their sister in their outings. It was being hospitable, he said.

Hikari was quick to acquiesce. A tantrum would be a waste of time and she counted on the close contact to improve relations. Genshou commented that he would call up their guests for a chat when free.

Subsequently, Hikari and Noboru took their guests on a leisurely tour of the palace grounds. They circled the various wings belonging to the siblings and pointed out the main quarters housing their parents. By the time they ventured through two vast gardens, it was the late afternoon. Hikari promised to bring them round the more functional locations another time, such as the Audience Hall and even the Celestial Control Chamber.

Goku gushed at how beautiful Seishin no Goten was. Even Konzen bothered to agree.

The gray stones were of a shade so pale they neared white. The lines of the buildings and its apparatus were simple. Detailed carved murals illustrating astronomical subjects and the use of lavish furniture brought the total effect to lush elegance. It was not like the capital.

It also did not escaped the minds of the soldiers how strategically placed En-Sha was, and how visible their activities within their suite were from the outside.

* * *

On the third day of the holiday, Hikari organised a picnic at her own the courtyard. The Ni-ouji and Roku-ouji were in attendance.

It was a pleasant surprise when the Seishin Fujin showed up. The guests were treated to a range of sweetmeats that were produced using ingredients found in the Seishin no Goten territories.

Hikari played with Goku, keeping an eye on him as he climbed the trees to peer at nests or picked flowers.

Kaori Fujin asked Konzen to take a stroll with her. The Seishin lady was gracious and the latter could not reject her request. When the fujin brought up the ostensible reason for their appearance at the subsidiary court, the younger aristocrat was not taken back.

"What did my aunt write?" Konzen bluntly asked.

The Seishin Fujin hid a smile behind her sleeve. "That you showed up here 'in order to find a resolution for a compelling sensibility' towards my daughter," her nuance differed as she quoted. "Such wordings could be easily misunderstood…"

"Only idiots take my aunt for real!" Konzen's temper skyrocketed.

Kaori Fujin took one look at his steaming and embarrassed face. Amused rather than insulted, she kindly assured him that she and her husband were not taking the letters seriously.

Konzen surmised the couple must have known his infuriating aunt well.

By the time they rejoined the main party, the blond had calmed, though decidedly more sullen than before.

Yoshi and Tenpou were engaged in a discussion of mechanical engineering. The sixth prince had been drawn into the conversation despite himself.

Kenren was holding a twine up for Goku and Hikari. They were tying various blossoms together. He yawned. Mamoru was at the other end of the garland-in-making, looking resigned.

The rest of the day passed idyllically and in the course of conversation, Hikari told Kenren she would show them the martial training hall.

* * *

On the fourth day of the holiday, Hikari and Kouki led the four to their court library. It was cavernous but naturally could not compare with the famous collection at Tentei's palace. Still, it was a treasure trove in its own right, with a specialisation in all matters related to astronomy.

Kenren eyed Tenpou's rapturous face and warned the nonplussed third prince to add more security around the library. Additionally, if they had not updated their records and daily account of their books, they should do so immediately.

In response, Hikari introduced the marshal-adjutant to four shelves dedicated to research works in energy transmutation of astronomical entities.

By the end of the day, the marshal-adjutant had to be dragged away from his simultaneous enjoyment of three astrophysics texts. The visitors needed time to prepare themselves for dinner with the Seishin Okimi and Fujin.

Kouki was good-natured enough not to take offense at this absentmindedness; realising anecdotes regarding the tactician's bookish habit were unexaggerated.

That night, Konzen, Tenpou, Kenren and Goku were led to the primary wing. Within the courtyard was a low waterfall. They were to dine at a pavilion erected at the top.

The overlord and his lady had instructed their children to abstain from the gathering. They intended to interact with their guests without interference.

Yuu, Kouki and Noboru watched over Hikari, who dismissed the notion of gatecrashing the dinner after enough introspection. She understood that it was disrespectful and her friends should be able to stand their ground.

Seeking a distraction, the Seishin princess returned to the library. She selected an anthology of narratives found in the Realm Below. It depicted differing frameworks interpreting celestial signs. She felt Tenpou would appreciate the knowledge and Goku some bedtime stories.

* * *

On the fifth day of the holiday, Hikari arrived at the Affinity House with Noboru. She immediately queried the visitors about the night before.

Tenpou had stayed up to finish the book sent over. He quite enjoyed it.

Kenren assured Hikari that they had been well-treated.

Noboru took offense at an offhanded compliment Kenren made of his mother. The general had a prurient reputation and ill-feelings were augmented by a prevalent suspicion of his easy relation with Hikari. The princess made haste to temper the sharp retort of her brother. Tenpou pitched in and claimed Kenren spoke on all their behalf.

Hikari urged the whole party out of En-Sha. She recommended a trip to the dojo. Thankfully, this truncated the burgeoning tension.

Priority was expectedly not given to armament at Seishin no Goten. Still, internal security issues had granted the subsidiary court leave to train a number of their staff in basic combat manoeuvres.

True to Hikari's claim of mere nominal investment, the single mass training area was an enormous space where sports of different sort congregated. Archery, wrestling, and weapons training areas were segregated by use of cordons and webbings. It was unlike the celestial army where unique resources and locations were dedicated to each specialty.

The members of the ruling house, however, had use of a separated training ground. It was a hall of thick stone walls and a vast sand pit as the floor.

Hikari revealed that the members of the ruling house were much more advanced in their martial studies. The advantage given by their unique genetic endowment had been explored.

The insight into the Seishin ruling family intrigued particularly the two soldiers, to no end. They learnt Kaori Fujin had dark eyes because she had no blood relations with the clan.

"Can you take five strikes from me without landing on your butt?" Hikari baited Kenren. It was an inside joke to a night long ago at the cherry garden of the Western Army compound.

Noboru was anxious to protest. But Hikari and Kenren had already taken their positions at the centre of the space.

The Seishin princess astonished her guests when she summoned her personalised sword. Kenren was quick to adapt. He drew out his trusty gun in a blink. The clash between the weapons drowned out the demand from the Go-ouji to stop.

It took a quarter of an hour before Hikari felt a light sheen of sweat on their forehead. Much to her reluctant admiration, the general was more than capable of withstanding her assault.

The two Western Army men marvelled at Hikari, whose capability was no longer sealed. Goku was delirious with awe. However, Konzen was untrained to capture the quicksilver movements.

The half-hour mark passed. Hikari and Kenren were still gleefully immersed in their play. Konzen decided to excuse himself from the premise. Noboru contacted Yuu to see to the golden-haired aristocrat. The fifth prince was so fretful his sister might come to harm, he was loathed to remove himself from the training ground.

Konzen spent the rest of the day loitering around the En-Sha under the eye of the eldest prince.

* * *

On the sixth day of the holiday, more sparring continued. Yoshi invited Tenpou to the library, which Konzen decided to follow. Goku opted to stay with the general and the princess.

The competition between Hikari and Kenren was overseen by the third prince, Kouki.

* * *

On the seventh day of the holiday, the private training hall was again occupied. This time, the session was supervised by the second prince, Mamoru.

Tenpou again kept himself blissful in the library. The prince in company was Yoshi. Similarly studious, both men had come to an accord.

While Konzen was distracted with browsing books, Yoshi pulled the marshal-adjutant aside to question him about Kenren's permissiveness. The Western Amy officer defended the general's integrity. Even if Kenren and Hikari were wont to spend much time together, it was only indicative of a high regard and was wholly chaste.

It was uncertain how convinced the prince was. However, he did not raise the issue again.

Despite her best efforts, Hikari was still unable to best the general. They agreed to extend their game to the following day. Mamoru kept his objection to himself.

* * *

On the eighth day of the holiday, the third prince Kouki came by En-Sha even earlier than Hikari. He informed Kenren that his father would like to have a word with him.

Hikari and Yuu turned up. The eldest prince felt that it was pointless wait for the general. It was uncertain how long the Seishin overlord planned to speak to the soldier. The Sho-ouji had known about the meeting between his father and the general in advance.

Though reluctant, Hikari suggested a leisure boat ride. There was a stream winding through the various dwellings of her home. Tenpou confessed he preferred his exploration of the library. He encouraged Konzen and Goku to go ahead without him.

The meeting between Genshou and Kenren was grave but courteous. Kenren shrewdly adopted the more formal court language. The Seishin Okimi held no compunction in broaching the misfortune of the general's imprisonment. He openly mused if it was the outcome of a rather injudicious character. Kenren revealed he was aware the aristocrat disapproved of his daughter's intervention.

"Given the case," Genshou sounded severe. "You understand if I'm concerned about your proximity to her." He underscored the necessity to be highly critical of who was to receive her affections. Hikari had her responsibilities to her House.

Kenren boldly asked if Genshou would feel the same if it had been Konzen in question. The Seishin lord declared he was more mindful of one's motivation and capability.

"Your lordship's uptight," Kenren frankly opined. "Hikari-hime knows how to choose her companions. In fact, she was just being a good friend." He emphasised that there was nothing untoward between the Seishin princess and him.

The general left the lord in grudging esteem, though startled and irked by the bald-faced responses he was given.

* * *

On the ninth day of the holiday, Hikari decided they should leave for one of her family's mountain retreats. It would take a horseback ride of at least five hours. A caravan would be too indelicate for the track up the slope.

Konzen balked, used to being sedentary. Goku plead and Hikari goaded. Finally, the blond acquiesce to ride upon the back of a donkey. It was the late morning before the group managed to depart with the Roku-ouji, Yoshi, in accompaniment.

Hikari rode upon a graceful steed, leading Konzen's carrier by a rope. The latter spent a miserable time trying to adjust to the sway and jostle of his donkey. Goku was securely seated before Kenren on another horse.

Konzen's travel discomfort affected the speed of the journey. His mood was not improved by the occasional jibe at his dismal horsemanship. Even Noboru was inclined to see the humour of his clumsy spectacle.

At long last, the party arrived at a sprawling manor. To the visitors' amazement, they found two Seishin princes, Yuu and Mamoru, waiting for them in the main hall. They had accessed the retreat via a dimensional gate from Seishin no Goten. Hikari revelled in her prank as much as she was as sincere in her appreciation of the longer, scenic route.

Livid, Konzen tried to seize the gleeful princess. There were much hoots of laughter as the princes prevented him from throttling their sister. In the chaos, Konzen collapsed due to muscle cramps.

* * *

On the tenth day of the holiday, everyone stayed in. Konzen was too sore to move around.

To distract a glum Goku, Hikari showed him around the estate. The retreat was ingeniously built: partially on a plateau and integrated into the mountainside. It not only served as a place of leisure but also a produce production and storage house. The particular spring water made a crucial ingredient.

A cheered Goku was more than eager to entertain Konzen with anecdotes. The latter felt much improved after the rest.

* * *

On the eleventh day of the holiday, Konzen was recovered enough. The party of eight went out of the manor. Hikari and her brothers led them to their familiar picnic spot: a gentle slope with a rainbow sea of wild flowers.

The Sho-ouji had brought along a lute. He played and sang several jaunty tunes, astonishing the guests with his musical prowess. Hikari boasted of her various talented siblings.

"And ya gifted in sass," Kenren taunted the princess. Of course, Hikari felt compelled to point out the general's own mastery.

The Seishin princes grew wary as the general smiled coquettishly and leaned nearer.

Mamoru urged Hikari to dance to one of Yuu's compositions with him. Goku's curiosity was piqued. The princess was delighted to teach him a simple style customary to the subsidiary court. The Seishin noble siblings occasionally enjoyed themselves in such manner during their getaways.

The day was so pleasurable, the air scented and weather balmy, the group was persuaded to laze away to the evening. Beneath a sky of countless brilliant dust, they lit a brisk fire to huddle and linger around. Even Konzen felt tranquil. He had not missed how at ease and joyful his charge seemed to be.

* * *

On the twelfth day of the holiday, Yuu suggested they returned to the primary palace. The princes had duties they needed to see to and they would not leave their sister behind.

The trip back to the court was swiftly accomplished using the dimensional gates. Of course, Konzen was still galled as he remembered Hikari's prank.

Tenpou excused himself to the library. Yoshi offered his company. They were often in one intellectual debate or another.

Konzen still needed to take it easy. Goku was more than contented to stay near. Kenren whimsically chose the same. Yuu took off to his own wing, where the coming and goings of the guests could be easily track.

Hikari was called away to tend to her mother. So, Mamoru had a conference with Kouki and Noboru. The dynamics between the princess and each of her guests were of particular interest to them.

Mamoru's report of Kenren's liberal attitude was cause for vexation. Fueled by Noboru's indignant exhortation, the Seishin princes agreed it was time they sort it out with the general.

* * *

On the thirteenth day of the holiday, a palace staff delivered a message to Kenren very early in the morning. A request had been made for his presence at the private training hall. The general was instantly on alert.

Three Seishin princes were waiting for him at the dojo. Yuu took command of the situation, explaining the reason for the confrontation.

Kenren longed to explain the sense of camaraderie that influenced his treatment of the princess. Of course, he was not at liberty to bring up 'Hikaru'.

"I don't know what to say to convince ya," the general huffed, rolling his eyes. "But Hikari-hime and me… we're not what ya thinkin'."

Noboru accused the soldier of obfuscation. He felt the latter's casualness obviously construed his amorous inclination.

"That's da usual way I talk to women…" Kenren started to argue. Mamoru demanded if his sister was to be treated like any passing female.

Hikari had arrived at the Affinity House with Kouki. Goku and Konzen informed her that the marshal-adjutant had never returned. They decided to dig the officer out from the books.

Tenpou was located in a corner of the library. Yoshi was also present, showing up not too long ago.

Kenren's absence became pronounced. The San-ouji and Roku-ouji had a difficult time putting up a front before their sister. Suspicious, Hikari demanded full disclosure. She sped to her family's private dojo at once. Everyone else followed of course.

They found the four men scattered on the sand floor, recovering from their brawl. The three Seishin princelings had combined their strength together. Noboru in particular was the most martially gifted along his siblings.

Kenren had managed to hold his own. Still, it was not an easy scuffle. Hikari was aghast to notice how roughened up he was. She did not hesitate to berate her brothers.

"They're just lookin' out for ya!" the general spared the energy to chuckle. "An' frankly, I love da great work-out. Tenpou should have a go too!"

Kenren's bravado only irate Hikari further. She turned her fury on him.

"Perhaps your lordships could explain what this meeting is all about," Tenpou interrupted, "and take this opportunity to clarify any misunderstandings." Of course, his quick mind had already pieced the picture together.

Somewhat sheepishly, the Seishin princes aired their grievances.

"That's just Kenren Taishou's typical clowning!" Hikari nearly screeched. "It's ridiculous to take him seriously!" She was embarrassed and cared less about being tactful.

It took some time before various ruffled feathers could calm. By the time everyone emerged from the training ground, Konzen needed to lie down due to his throbbing headache.

* * *

On the fourteenth day of the holiday, the Seishin Okimi and Fujin dropped by En-Sha. They had heard of the altercation and had come to restore goodwill. Kouri-fujin offered her apologies on behalf of her sons. Genshou asked for Konzen, Tenpou and Kenren to take a stroll with him.

Hikari showed up at En-Sha only much later, still mortified. Mamoru was with her. They were puzzled to find only their mother and Goku. Kaori-fujin and the Ni-ouji had to dissuade Hikari from seeking out her father and the three other men.

Konzen and Kenren returned first, escorted by Yuu. Genshou had further business with Tenpou.

Hikari turned flustered. She dashed out of the suite, determined to be present for what her father had to say to Tenpou.

Mamoru and Yuu poised to follow but the Seishin Lady firmly instructed her sons to desist.

"Your father and I have certain plans in mind," Kaori told her two bewildered eldest in confidence. She tugged them back to their seats. "Let Hikari be."

When the Lady inquired of the chat with her husband, Konzen took the chance to announce that they would be ending their vacation and leaving soon.

It perturbed Hikari to discover that her father had brought the green-eyed strategist to Meian-den. That indicated some level of officiousness. She was prepared to barge in when the appearance of Shou, the Yon-ouji, shocked her. The current Seishin delegate was newly arrived from the capital. He was waiting for Genshou to wrap up his meeting with the marshal-adjutant.

Shou handed his sister a letter from Kourin. News of the guests at the subsidiary court had broken out. Kanzeon Bosatsu had been dropping hints of a romantic pursuit being conducted.

Expectedly, Hikari was horrified. Shou explained he had returned to check her situation at home.

Finally, Tenpou emerged from Meian-den. Hikari hastily pulled the soldier away in order to speak with him alone.

Hikari brought the marshal-adjutant to her courtyard. They settled in a pavilion erected on the peak of a hillock. Tenpou assured the Seishin princess that her father had no disparaging intent. The Seishin Okimi wanted to ensure that their stay was satisfactory.

The silver-eyed girl complained about the rumours. Oddly, Tenpou failed to laugh or take potshots at the fabrications.

"This tea is nice," he suddenly commented.

Hikari was unsure what to make of this uncharacteristic distractedness. "Yes... yes. You mentioned you like it, a few days ago." Her attendants had been instructed to set the table with Tenpou's preferred sweetmeats.

The marshal-adjutant seemed to trouble over Hikari's answer. He revealed that the four of them will be leaving Seishin no Goten soon.

Hikari was struck with anxiety that they would never see each other again. It gave her boldness to speak.

Tenpou did not mind entertaining her. The dialogue was mellow and cordial. Both jest of every matter that had happened since their initial meeting. Hikari pondered how her brothers were convinced Kenren the one to turn her head.

* * *

On the fifteenth and final day of the holiday, Hikari approached Konzen. She offered to make arrangements for Goku to stay indefinitely. Material comfort was not the main issue. Seishin no Goten had the political clout to provide indemnity. The nexus of the Jade Emperor's administration was distant.

Konzen snarled, pale-faced and infuriated. "I will not leave him!" he swore and laid out his suspicion of Hikari's motive.

The princess questioned how much he knew about the function of the War Prince. Konzen retorted that he had covered the necessary research.

"Our current Toushin Taishi; do you know how he came to be? How he was used?" the princess persisted.

Konzen had no reply but turned his querulous face away. Hikari understood that further discussion was fruitless. Her patience was strained.

"Ask Tenpou about it. And then, at least… think about my suggestion," she gave her parting advice. "I want Goku kept safe as well."

* * *

The next morning, Hikari and her family cordially sent the foursome off. Kaori-fujin welcomed them to visit anytime. Genshou said he would see them again in the capital.

All six princelings were courteous but of varying warmth. Yoshi and Tenpou were friendly. Surprisingly, Noboru treated Kenren as would a respected opponent. The brothers seemed to reciprocate the general's generosity towards their error.

Nothing significant was spoken between Hikari and Konzen. Goku bided his hosts with affectionate farewells.

So Konzen, Tenpou, Kenren and Goku departed from Seishin no Goten. They would never return.

* * *

**From Lady_Rurouni:**

(edited version posted on 18 July 2013)

Did this chapter work? Note though that this is part of the main body of my fanfiction, not one of the sidelines or specials. After this, it's death toll galore, as following the canon.

The idea of the Four taking a break from the machinations in the capital has appeal, though some might consider it superfluous. It has arguable use as a plot device in the movement of the fanfiction towards Hikari's involvement in the tragic end, as well as exploring dynamics.

I'm equally of mind it would be a mistake to belabour over this tangent, lest I degenerated into self-indulgence (more than I already have)! Ultimately, it is the development to the climax that is more pressing. This chapter is quite a balancing act.

Again, minimalism in technique is my solution. Treatment of the fifteen-day holiday plot should come across as succinct but dense in the possibilities within selected details. Narrative should be pared to the essential so it is reduced to the subtext to move characterisation.

But… how successful am I? What works or does not work for you?

**Patriot16** has requested for more of the dynamic between Tenpou and Hikari. Do you perceive it, what I'm trying to imply or achieve?

I could branch out into sidelines and specials at this point, fleshing out bits of the holiday. But I wonder if I have the patience considering I'm quite eager to jump into the climax.

Your thoughts, please!


End file.
